luna
by Arika Yuy Uchiha
Summary: Durante la guerra Sasuke encuentra a Hinata y esta dispuesto a asesinarla pero en el ultimo momento no lo hace, ahora que esta a terminado Hinata quiere saber el porque una respuesta que terminara acercarndolos como ninguno de los dos imagino
1. Prologo

Oficialmente este es mi primer sasuhina (amo esta pareja) tratare de ser lo más fiel posible al carácter de sasuke, pero igual y hay un poco de occ

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Prologo

¿Has oído que la luna tiene dos caras? Una que siempre muestra irradiando luz y una oscura que nunca podemos ver o mejor dicho solo se puede ver cada tal cantidad de años que no hay alguien vivo de quienes la vieron…

Eso le había dicho una anciana encargada de su cuidado cuando tenía diez años, después de que la encontrara por quinta o sexta vez de noche en los jardines de la mansión sin más que su ropa de dormir a pesar de ser invierno, pero Hinata no entendería esas palabras hasta algunos años después cuando se dio cuenta que desde que tenía uso de razón las personas a su alrededor la comparaban con la luna, porque a pesar de todo lo que le pasaba siempre tenía una sonrisa para quien lo necesitara y cualquier persona te diría que ella siempre es amable… si esa es su cara visible pero nadie había visto realmente su otra cara, esa que la sumergía en el dolor cada noche. Si había mejorado como kunoichi pero no lo suficiente para que su padre la reconociera, se había acercado a Hanabi pero no lo suficiente pero no lo suficiente para que la aceptara como su hermana, Neji dejo de odiarla y puede que hasta empezara a quererla pero no como para disponer de un poco de tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera entrenar.

¿Shino y Kiba? Shino como heredero de su clan tenía muchas obligaciones por lo que estaba muy ocupado, Kiba se la pasaba de misión con otros equipos al verse liberado de ese destino (no solo por ser el segundo hijo sino también porque su clan es un matriarcado) a Kurenai-sensei no iría a molestarla con sus problemas ya tenía suficiente con intentar ayudar en la aldea y cuidar su embarazo y no tenia amigas así que todo se reducía a ella… a ella y su patética vida porque simplemente no entendía para que seguía cuando era totalmente innecesaria, nadie notaria su ausencia y si la notaran lo más seguro es que no le dieran importancia, vaya ni siquiera la persona a la que más amaba notaba su existencia así que se pregunto una vez más si valía la pena seguir viviendo tras sueños inalcanzables …

Y entonces sucedió el ataque a kohona por parte de Pain estallo y por primera vez se sintió útil sin dudar se lanzo hacia donde Naruto se enfrentaba con él, sabía que moriría sabia que ya no habría mañana, pero habría valido la pena porque alguien la recordaría tal vez no Naruto pero alguien en algún momento le dedicaría un pensamiento aunque solo fuera "la chica Hyuga, esa a la que Pain asesino". Pero abrió los ojos y allí estaba siendo la misma tonta de siempre la misma, decepción de siempre, teniendo las mismas ganas de desaparecer de siempre solo una cosa había cambiado la CULPA ahora se sentía más culpable, Neji se había preocupado por ella, había hecho trabajar a Sakura mas de lo que ya había hecho, incluso y aunque nadie lo dijera parte de la destrucción de la aldea era su culpa porque simple el Kyuubi se había salido de control por que Pain la había herido.

Por eso cuando detono la guerra y en medio de ella Sasuke Uchiha la tomo del cuello decidido a matarla inconscientemente esbozo una sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe final, al fin dejaría de ocultar su otra cara terminaría con todo de la forma más adecuada cumpliendo con las expectativas de todos inclusive las suyas: moriría como su padre siempre lo había deseado, dejaría de interferir en el camino de Hanabi como cabeza del clan, Neji ya no tendría que cuidarla, ya no tendría que preocuparse por decepcionar a Shino, Kiba y Kurenai-sensei o de ser una carga para los mismos y Naruto no tendría que responder a aquella confesión apresurada…

Pero sobre todo ya no sería una deshonra para el clan, ya no la juzgarían como indigna de ser una Hyuga al final cumpliría con todo lo que le habían pedido a su manera pero lo haría y nadie podría reprochárselo porque en todas las guerras hay bajas, y nadie sabría que no lucho sino que acepto su destino con la misma tranquilidad que se acepta una taza de té… pero no llego el golpe que habría de acabar con su vida y su dolor nunca llego entonces abrió los ojos encontrándose no con las rojas brazas que esperaba sino más bien con el par de perlas negras que por ojos posee el Uchiha y una mirada indescifrable mientras simplemente la dejo caer la falta de chakra hizo el resto dejándola inconsciente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No odio a Hinata de hecho me agrada muchoooo digo por algo compartimos cumpleaños es solo que tantos años de maltrato dejan secuelas como este autoestima tan bajo

Como siempre comenten les gusto o mejor me retiro


	2. Reunión

Este capítulo lo iba a subir el fin de semana pero recordé que es la boda de una amiga y nos vamos al rancho de la familia del novio así que como no tendré internet aquí se los dejo

Lo que esta _(hhhhhh)_ son notas de la autora

Lo que esta **-Hola-** son los diálogos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Reunión

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el final de la guerra? No lo recordaba con exactitud solo podía oír como todos hablaban de los cambios que sucedieron a raíz de esta e increíblemente escuchaba a su padre y al resto del consejo hablar acerca de su participación alabando la misma, pero para ella las cosas eran iguales o al menos eso respondería si alguien le preguntara ya que desde su punto de vista las cosas no podrían estar peor ¿es que nadie se podía dar cuenta de que sin importar cuanto lo intentara terminaba fracasando? Trato se salvar a Naruto y cuál fue el resultado el kyuubi se salió de control, después durante la lucha contra los resucitados de akatsuki termino siendo salvada por en varias ocasiones cuando se supone que ella era parte del apoyo y al final cuando pensó que por fin podría hacer algo que beneficiara a todos, ni siquiera pudo conseguir que la mataran era tan débil como para merecer el honor de estar entre los caídos en batalla.

Allí estaba otra vez caminando por los largos pasillos de la misión Hyuga tan sola como antes, con el alma más vacía de lo que podía recordar

**- Hinata-sama-** la voz proveniente de uno de los pasillos la saco de sus pensamientos

**- ¿Qué pasa Neji-niisan- **contesto con su sonrisa de siempre

**- Es hora de irnos -** fue la respuesta que encontró en la como siempre inflexible voz de su primo

**- Hai-** fue su respuesta lo había olvidado hoy volvería a ver al que pudo ser su verdugo y simplemente la dejo abandonada a su suerte y una vez más las preguntas cruzaron por su mente ¿Por qué no la mato? Se suponía que iba a vengarse de toda Konoha entonces ¿Por qué dejarla viva?, además estaba lo otro se había estado escondiendo de Naruto desde el final de la guerra, no quería que la viera porque seguramente trataría de hablar sobre cierta confesión en el momento menos adecuado y entonces vendría lo peor, tendría que escuchar que una vez más fallo, que él solo la considera una amiga un fracaso más a la larga lista que tiene desde que su vida empezó pero de nada servía pensar en ello, no podría evitarlo por más tiempo así que reunió todo el valor que pudo y se encamino rumbo a la torre hogake junto al resto de su familia.

Al llegar fueron conducidos sin demora al despacho de la hogake al abrir la puerta no fue una sorpresa ver allí dentro a los líderes de todos los clanes de konoha, Shino junto con su padre _(disculpen olvide como se llama alguien me puede decir),_ junto a ellos Tsume y Hana, enseguida Inoichi e Ino hablando con Shikaku y Chouza así como Shikamaru y Chouji respectivamente, y la escena se repetía con los demás clanes lo que llamo la atención de Hinata es que estuvieran presentes kohonamaru junto a Kurenai-sensei y Naruto al lado de la asistente de la Hogake, Shizune aparte de eso nada fuera de lo normal era una de esas reuniones donde se exige la presencia de los representantes de los clanes, hasta hace poco solo se presentaban los dirigentes es decir los "adultos" pero desde el termino de la guerra se empezó a llamar también a los herederos ya que "estaban listos para asumir las responsabilidades que conlleva ser la cabeza de un clan" aunque no demostraban que creyeran que lo harían bien pues aun asistían aunque como "asesores" según sus propias palabras.

Hinata aun no comprendía que hacia allí, si bien no era la primera vez que asistía la idea era simplemente incomprensible ¿no se la habían dicho hasta el cansancio que no servía para ser la líder del Clan? ¿Para qué asistir entonces a esas reuniones? con la presencia de su padre junto a Hanabi o Neji era más que suficiente era más que obvio que uno de ellos terminaría siendo el líder, así que no entendía porque la obligaban a estar presente si realmente no serviría de nada, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la saco de su monologo mental por ella entro la máxima dirigente de la villa Tsunade-sama seguida de la razón de esa junta Sasuke Uchiha el que una vez había sido traidor, estaba allí para escuchar la decisión de los lideres de Konoha en representación de sus habitantes sobre si podría regresar a ella así como las condiciones para que pudiera reintegrarse al servicio de la misma en caso de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

El silencio que se formo en el lugar era tan denso que alguien podría cortarlo con un cuchillo sin embargo duro poco pues fue roto casi de inmediato por alguien cosa que no sorprendió a ninguno de los presentes

**- ¡Teme!-**grito Naruto al ver al Uchiha

**- Dobe- **fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de su parte

**- ¡Naruto! Deje que estuvieras presente con la condición que te quedaras callado no me obligues a sacarte -** la respuesta de la líder de la aldea no dejaba lugar a dudas que lo haría así que el rubio simplemente regreso a su lugar junto a Shizune al otro lado de esta se encontraba ya parado Sasuke.

El ambiente volvió a ser sumido en el silencio si bien la decisión, así como los términos de reincorporación se habían tomado hace ya una semana se determino que estuvieran presentes todos para llevar a cabo el anuncio, por lo que se encontraban allí esperando a que alguno tomara la palabra para hacerlos del conocimiento del Uchiha.

Finalmente Shikamaru decidió ser él quien diera a conocer que Sasuke podía regresar a la villa y las condiciones o términos que esto implicaba mientras se dedicaba a explicarlos la aguda mirada de cierto Hyuga se había fijado en detalles que pasaban desapercibidos para los demás cuya mirada estaba centrada en el único Uchiha vivo, cuya mirada al igual que la de Naruto recaían sobre Hinata la cual aparentaba no darse cuenta de ello, sabía que algo había pasado entre ella y el Uzumaki no tenía una noción a acerca de que fue pero su actitud la delataba, si bien nunca fue una persona que saliera mucho a partir de que la paz fue restablecida no salía de la mansión a menos que tuviera entrenamiento con su equipo o una misión, dejo sus paseos por la aldea para mirarlo entrenar, es más aunque todos los días mientras de encontró hospitalizado preguntaba a cerca de su salud nunca se atrevió a visitarlo aun ante la insistencia de Kiba como lo hubiera hecho antes.

Por otro lado el motivo de la mirada del Uchiha lo intrigaba hasta donde él recordara no tenía ninguna relación con ella, nunca cruzaron palabra ni se encontraron dentro o fuera de un campo de batalla, no le gustaba la mirada que depositaba en ella, no le gustaba el repentino interés que mostraba, menos aún la repentina luz que cruzo sus negras orbes al escuchar uno de los términos que acababan de anunciarle, por otra parte podía ver a Hinata temblar levemente mientras fingía no darse cuenta de las miradas depositadas en ella, apretar los puños para no jugar con sus dedos como era su costumbre, pero sobre todo podía observarla mirar al Uchiha de reojo con la mirada llena de… ¿Temor? ¿Duda? ¿Esperanza? Era una rara combinación de todo eso algo que no podía descifrar y eso definitivamente le gusto menos que todo lo anterior

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Este cap me salió más largo y tal vez este algo aburrido pero es importante pues muchas de las cosas que pasaran están relacionadas en cierta medida con esta reunión espero actualizar pronto.

Gracias por sus rewies me alegra que les haya gustado aviso abra un poco de naruhina pero muy poco digo hinata tiene darse cuenta que no siempre lo que quieres es lo que te hace falta


	3. Encuentros y Sorpresas

Hola primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por no actualizar pero ahora que ya tengo mis papeles me embarque en esa aventura llamada buscar trabajo así que estuve ocupada con varias entrevistas ahora solo tengo que esperar a ver qué pasa. Ya tenía pensado gran parte del capítulo pero el inicio me costó muchísimo además intente escribir el siguen te cap de mi fic sentimientos cosa que no logre y solo me frustro así que espero que les guste

PD donde aparezcan diagonales son cambios de escena

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Encuentros y Sorpresas

**-Si eso es todo me retiro- **la voz del Uchiha resonó en los oídos de todos nadie esperaba que aceptara tan rápidamente y que además no pusiera ninguna queja a las condiciones impuestas

**-Espera Sasuke aún tengo que hablar algo contigo-** la voz de la hogake interrumpió su camino hacia la salida forzándolo a regresar a su lugar inicial **-Por lo demás esta reunión se da por terminada-** el resto de los asistentes salieron algunos hablando entre ellos otros en silencio el grupo se disipo cuando se encontraron fuera del edificio Hinata podía sentir la mirada de Naruto clavada en su nuca sabía que no podría evitarlo por siempre pero aun no se estaba preparada para poder mirarlo a los ojos mientras era rechazada. Por suerte para ella tendría que regresar a casa con los demás miembros de su familia así que estaba a salvo al menos por hoy.

/

La tarde comenzaba a caer, el cielo con sus tonos rojizos acercándose a cada vez más al negro que trae la noche estaba en todo su esplendor, allí en el lugar al que nadie acude por gusto y algunos acuden sin poder emprender el camino de regreso se miraba la figura de una mujer arrodillada al pie de una de esas frías planchas de concreto marcando en último lugar de reposo del ser amado, en una aldea ninja estos lugares eran inmensos por lo cual rara vez son visitados pero allí con los tintes del atardecer se le podía apreciar con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios hablando a quien nunca le contestaría, así de abstraída en su plática para uno se encontraba que no vio entrar a un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros el cual sostenía en una mano un ramo de crisantemos* tampoco lo noto llegar junto a ella ni depositar aquel ramo en la lapida contigua no habría reparado en su presencia de no ser porque él le dirijo la palabra

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?- **al escuchar esa voz se congelo, por un instante regreso al momento en que él la tenía por el cuello con la firme decisión de matarla solo para recordar esas perlas negras con las que se volvió a encontrar al alzar la cabeza

**- y… yo… ha.. hablaba con mi madre -** logro articular, por un segundo pensó que terminaría lo que empezó hace tanto tiempo pero si no lo hizo entonces ¿por qué lo haría ahora cuando por fin estaba de vuelta en la aldea? Esa idea le dio el valor para encararlo **- ¿y usted que hace aquí? - **se atrevió a preguntar aun dudosa de si obtendría una respuesta

**- Hmp - ** esa fue la respuesta que obtuvo mientras le dirigía una última mirada a esa lapida y se marchaba de aquel lugar

La curiosidad fue mayor al miedo fundado por la idea que aun se encontrara en las cercanías así que al levantarse para salir de aquel lugar dirigió una mirada a donde depositara aquellas flores nunca pensó verlo ofrecerlas a persona alguna ya fuera viva o muerta pero cuando leyó aquel nombre recordó que por encima de todos sus errores era humano y por eso tenía sentimientos…

Salía del cementerio de kohona después de la visita diaria que hacía a su madre una costumbre que adopto después de la guerra y su pequeño secreto (o al menos eso creía) ni su padre, su hermana, su primo o su equipo tenían conocimiento de ello generalmente se escabullía cuando la tarde estaba muriendo así podía estar a solas con ella ya que las pocas personas que asistían se retiraban apenas el sol anunciaba su caída por lo cual podía contarle a cerca de lo sucedido en el día y llorar… llorar sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, sin tener que dar tontas excusas sobre sus ojos rojos e hinchados pero sobre todo sin que la vieran tan débil y patética como siempre había sido, después emprendía el camino a casa entraba en su habitación por la ventana y bajaba a cenar como si hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo pero hoy sería diferente

**- ¡Hinata-chan! - **el rubio portador del kyubi grito al verla salir **- ¡Hinata-chan! - **grito una vez más al no obtener respuesta de ella** - ¡Hinata-chan, espera!- **corrió hasta alcanzarla y colocarse frente a ella

**- ¡Naruto-kun! - **brinco al verlo parado frente a ella estaba sorprendida se había perdido en su mente y realmente no lo escucho gritarle

**- ¡Hinata-chan porque no volteaste hace rato que te estoy hablando! - **reclamo el Uzumaki **- bueno eso ya no importa Hinata-chan yo… bueno… - ** comenzó a tartamudear al momento que empezó a poner sus manos tras la nuca como siempre que se encontraba nervioso

**- Naruto-kun… es es..tarde debo…lle.. llegar a casa - **temía por lo que él pudiera decirle sabia que en algún momento tendría que hablar eso pero de ninguna manera espero encontrarlo a esas horas y menos en ese lugar

**- Entiendo pero…. Bueno yo… quería… ¿Hinata-chan quieres ir a ichiraku conmigo mañana? - ** su semblante paso de la duda a la decepción y finalmente desvió la mirada al pronunciar la frase

su rostro estaba más rojo de lo que pudiera recordar y su respiración era tan baja que sentía se desmayaría en cualquier momento pero como no hacerlo si la persona de la que has estado enamorad toda tu vida te estaba pidiendo una cita por lo cual solo pudo articular un **- hi -**

**- Genial entonces te veo aquí mañana después de que visites a tu mamá - ** ahora si el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer ¿Cómo Naruto sabía que iba a visitar a su madre? Se suponía que nadie estaba enterado ese era su secreto

/

Solo caminaba por la calles de la aldea sabia cual era su destino pero intentaba retrasarlo lo más posible además eso le ayudaba a pensar o a no pensar ya no tenía la certeza de lo que quería había muchas cosas rondando por su cabeza ¿Por qué decidió quedarse allí si podía quedarse en otro lugar? ¿Qué lo llevo a presentarse en el cementerio? ¿Qué hacia ella allí? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué estúpida y absurda razón se atrevió a cuestionarla? ellos no tenían nada en común y hasta antes de ese momento no habían cruzado una palabra ni siquiera cuando estuvo a punto de matarla. Pero aun así no podía apartarla de su mente había algo que lo intrigaba tal vez era el silencio ante su intento de asesinato (nadie lo sabía ni la hogake) o tal vez era esa extraña sensación que le transmitía no sabría cómo definirla solo una vez sintió algo parecido y recordarlo solo le traía más dolor. Al fin llego a su destino, toco la puerta esperando que esta se abriera

**- Okaeri Sasuke-kun - **la cabellera rosada de su compañera de equipo se dejo ver por el umbral de la puerta permitiéndole pasar al interior del departamento **- ¿quieres cenar Sasuke-kun? - **pregunto con aquella voz que tantos recuerdos le traía, a pesar de sonar madura no perdía aquel tono odiosamente meloso

**- No, solo muéstrame donde voy a dormir - **su voz fría como siempre no dejaba lugar a replicas por lo tanto simplemente se vio conducido a una de las habitaciones del departamento en cuya ventana se podía apreciar la luz de la luna a través de las ramas de los arboles del bosque que los rodeaba

**- Oyasumi Sasuke-kun - **fue lo último que oyó de su compañera antes de cerrar la puerta y echarse sobre la cama para tratar de dormir

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No me maten les juro que tengo una buena razón para que Sasuke se quede en casa de Sakura pero se descubrirá más adelante así como cual es la condición por la que Neji (si Niki Hyuga le atinaste y digo le atinaste porque bien pudo ser Hiasi) esta medio paranoico

Por otro lado tengo que hacerles dos preguntas primero ¿Cómo quieren que llame Hinata a Sasuke al inicio Uchiha-san o Sasuke-kun? Varios fic que he leído empiezan con el Uchiha-san pero estuve viendo lazos y allí cuando Hinata lo ve lo llama Sasuke-kun así que quiero su opinión segundo ¿debo hacer narusaku? denme sus opiniones sobre qué debo hacer con estos dos voy a incluir otras parejas en el fic y ya tengo 3 decididas e inamovibles pero opinen igual y me convencen


	4. juntos pero no juntos

Aquí está el cap 4 lo iba a subir el sábado pero olvide pagar el internet así que estuve desconectada bueno los dejo leer y díganme que opinan

Fe de erratas: en el cap anterior puse: _**crisantemos***_ el asterisco era para aclarar que en países asiáticos como Japón son las flores de los muertos (corríjanme si me equivoco) pero olvide ponerlo y puse hiasi en vez de Hiashi

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Juntos pero no juntos

La noche había caído en la aldea Hinata caminaba junto a Naruto hacia ichiraku su vista estaba clavada en el suelo no sentía vergüenza que la vieran caminar al lado del portador del kyuubi más bien era el pensar que si levantaba la mirada todo desaparecería justo como cada mañana cuando despertaba solo para darse cuenta de que estaba soñando, Naruto por su parte la miraba de reojo no sabía cómo abordar el tema de su confesión si bien en un principio estaba totalmente seguro de su amor por Sakura desde el "incidente" como denomino a la invasión de Pain no había podido dejar de pensar en eso logrando llevarlo a un nivel de confusión que no sentía ni cuando trataba de poner atención a las clases de la academia, tenia presente a Hinata como la niña tímida y rara compañera de clase en la academia, como la amiga inseparable de Kiba y Shino además de su compañera de equipo, como la chica en busca de reconocimiento en los exámenes chunin, y como una excelente amiga después de estos , nunca se imagino que alguien como ella, heredera de uno de los clanes mas ancestrales de konoha, hija de uno de los héroes de la tercera guerra ninja, alguien por cuya vida se preocupaban más personas de las que pudiera contar, pudiera albergar sentimientos como el amor hacia él, un niño huérfano que no le importaba a nadie, el delincuente numero uno de la aldea y además con un demonio encerrado en su interior por eso cuando le dijo que lo amaba se quedo marcado a sangre y fuego en su memoria, por ello la rabio lo domino llevando a la casi liberación del kyuubi lo que finalmente le dio oportunidad de conocer a su padre.

A la entrada del ichiraku se encontraron con Sasuke Uchiha el cual llevaba una bolsa con dos porciones de la comida favorita del rubio

**- ¡Teme por fin vas a comer algo decente! - **grito al verlo**- Pero porque no te quedas a comer con nosotros - ** aunque nunca lo aceptaría ya no se sentía tan valiente para hablar con Hinata sobre su declaración y la presencia de Sasuke le ayudaría a tener un pretexto para no tocar el tema

**- Primero no grites dobe y segundo no tengo intenciones verte tragar 10 platos de ramen en dos minutos - **respondió desviando la mirada hacia la acompañante del Uzumaki en la cual no había reparado hasta que él la menciono, allí parada tras su amigo estaña la Hyuga de cabellos negros con un ligero sonrojo seguramente producto de la vergüenza que la estaba haciendo pasar pues no dejaba de mirar a su acompañante y una vez más esa sensación lo invadió no supo como describirla pues solo dos personas habían logrado hacerlo sentir de esa manera y lo peor es que no sabía cómo describirla ni afrontarla, estaba acostumbrado a tener el control y no poder tenerlo sobre eso simplemente lo irritaba **- adiós dobe, Hyuga- **

**- Konbanwa Uchiha-san - **se despidió la Hyuga al verlo pasar junto a ella no pudo evitar mirarlo detenidamente, por un momento su mente divago en lo diferente que era de Naruto, él no habría dudado un minuto en rechazarla directamente la muestra estaba en todas las ocasiones que lo había hecho con Sakura Ino y el resto de quienes su amor se atrevieron a confesarle. Al menos Naruto era lo suficientemente considerado para darle un bonito recuerdo antes de romper su corazón.

Sasuke había tenido razón fácilmente había comido diez platos de ramen aunque no en dos minutos pero si con suficiente rapidez dado que Hinata aun no terminaba el suyo, normalmente habría comido otros dos o tres tazones pero los nervios le aconsejaron desistiera de esa idea

**- Ne Hinata-chan… - ** comenzó el rubio no sabía bien que iba a decir pero si no lo hacía de una buena vez jamás se atrevería a hacerlo **- Sobre lo que me dijiste el día de la batalla con Pain -** callo un momento pensando la manera más apropiada de decirlo no quería ser mal interpretado u ofender a la chica ya que la consideraba una gran persona además de una excelente amiga **- la verdad yo… -**

**- No tienes que decir nada Naruto-kun - **se vio interrumpido por la chica su mirada estaba clavada en su tazón ya terminado **- Yo sabía la respuesta de antemano, solo… solo quería decírtelo - **levanto lentamente su mirada claramente cristalizada por las lagrimas que se negaba derramar **- Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos - **termino de decir con una sonrisa falsa

**- ¡Claro que seguiremos siendo amigos! Pero eso no es lo que te iba a decir Hinata-chan… - **un nuevo silencio incomodo a la pelinegra cuando su corazón dio un vuelco al oír la frase del rubio **- La verdad es que no se… no se qué siento, así que realmente no podría responderte - **dijo con una de sus sonrisas mientras con una mano se rascaba la nuca

La alegría inundo a la Hyuga si Naruto estaba confundido significaba que tenía una oportunidad para ganarse su corazón

**- Naruto-kun - **pronuncio sin tartamudear estaba decidida a aprovechar esta oportunidad y ver de una vez por todas si realmente había cambiado **- Entonces sal conmigo - **

**- ¡Nani! - **grito por respuesta el rubio realmente no esperaba que le propusiera algo como eso

**- Bu… bueno me re… refiero a que nun… nunca hablamos fuera de las misiones - ** volvía a tartamudear el valor la abandono de golpe ante el grito del rubio pero lo había dicho no podía retractarse **- Y… y podríamos… podríamos salir a caminar ¡no hablo de hacerlo como si fuéramos una pareja! Solo… solo para conocernos más así… así nadie saldrá herido - **termino con la última frase en un susurro pues bien sabia que al decir nadie se refería a ella

/

La luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas de las casas de Konoha dentro de una de ellas una pelirosada se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para ella y su compañero, completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, anoche cuando Sasuke llego con la sorpresa de haber llevado la cena para ambos se sintió eufórica, pero cuando en su intento de establecer una plática con él menciono su encuentro con Naruto y Hinata sintió como si hubieran desgarrado parte de su pecho sin razón alguna por lo que cuestionarse el por qué ocupaba toda su atención

**- Sakura, se queman los huevos - ** la voz de su compañero llego a sus oídos para volverla a la realidad

**- Gomen, Sasuke-kun preparare otros - **respondió con una sonrisa no tenia porque preocuparse de algo así debía, poner toda su atención lograr ganarse el corazón del Uchiha

**- Olvídalo desayunare fuera - **respondió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta al llegar se detuvo un momento y se volvió **- Sakura, no olvides que esto es temporal - **dijo para salir dejando a la chica pasmada

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Si lo se quedo raro y algo corto pero la inspiración se me acabo allí en el próximo ya habrá interacción entre Hinata y Sasuke y se hará "LA PREGUNTA"

Gracias por ayudarme en mi dilema del cómo llamar a Sasuke y por opinar sobre el narusaku tratare de contestar los rewies ya sea por su cuenta a quienes la tienen y por aquí a quienes no, mientras síganme leyendo


	5. Si no preguntas

Si lo sé he tardado años en actualizar pero tengo una buena excusa empece en el trabajo, asi que mis nuevas obligaciones me dejan poco tiempo para escribir sin más preámbulos el cap 5

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si no preguntas…

El sol apenas empezaba a mostrarse en el cielo cuando Hinata ya corría por el bosque a las afueras de la aldea había salido a toda prisa de la mansión en cuanto le dijeron que Neji no desayunaría con ellos, ya se había marchado para su habitual entrenamiento con el equipo Gai, no sabía cómo pero tenía que llegar al campo de entrenamiento antes que él, no podía dejar que hablara con Tenten, se maldecía por ser tan descuidada y no ir a hablar con ella antes de ir al cementerio y después a su casi cita con Naruto pero ya no valía la pena lamentarse, lo que tenía que hacer es correr para que Neji no averiguara que mintió y nunca ceno con Tenten como informo a su familia ayer durante la comida, para variar y no perder la costumbre kami no estaba de su lado pues al llegar pudo apreciar a su primo yendo hacia la kunoichi de las armas misma que se percato de su presencia por lo cual le realizo una seña para que no la saludara delatándola, así Tente fingió no verla mientras respondía el saludo de Neji pero las incógnitas de porque se encontraba allí y sobre todo porque no quería que su primo se enterara de ello no tardaron mucho en responderse.

**- Ohayo Neji - ** dijo la castaña al ver a su compañero dirigirse a ella

**- Ohayo Tenten - **respondió con la mirada puesta en su rostro **- la verdad te ves demasiado fresca para a ver salido anoche -** cuestiono el Hyuga sin dejar de mirarla

**- ¿De qué hablas Neji? - ** pregunto lacastaña mientras su mirada se clavo en Hinata quien se encontraba unos metros a tras de Neji escondida justo en su punto ciego pero no como para evitar que Tenten la mirara

**- bueno ayer Hinata-sama llego muy tarde y dado que fue a cenar contigo deduzco que también debes haber dormido poco - ** contesto con toda solemnidad como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo

**- Ahhh te refieres a eso - ** dijo entendiendo perfectamente cuál era la prisa de Hinata por llegar al campo de entrenamiento y de que nadie a parte de ella supiera de su presencia

**- ¿A qué otra cosa podría referirme? - ** pregunto con ligero deje de molestia marcado en la voz que se acentuó por la tímida risa de su compañera ante su comentario **- Yo no le encuentro la gracia Tenten -**

**- O vamos Neji no seas tan amargado Hinata ya no es una niña para dar explicaciones sobre todo lo que hace o a donde va, además estaba conmigo así que no le veo el problema - **respondió con claridad mientras pensaba que tan pronto terminara el entrenamiento iría a buscar a Hinata y le pediría que cuando deba mentir por ella le avise con tiempo y por favor le diga cuál es su plan

**- Mmmmmm, no lo sé Hinata-sama ha estado actuando raro desde el día de la reunión es normal que este preocupado ¿no?** **- ** miro a su compañera mientras una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios **- Seguro a ti te dijo algo -**

**- Olvídalo Neji Hyuga que te hace creer que te contaría, además no creo que te incumba después de todo es una plática de chicas - ** realmente no le contaría nada pero para eso primero tenía que enterarse que era lo que pasaba **- Así que olvídalo y comencemos con el entrenamiento - ** prácticamente ordeno al ponerse en posición de combate

/

Hinata caminaba por las calles de la aldea esperanzada de que Tenten se diera cuenta de su mentira piadosa y la ayudara no quería saber que sucedería si por su torpeza Neji se enterara que le mintió y se encontró con Naruto en vez de su amiga, no es que su primo odiara al susodicho sino que siempre pensaba lo peor cuando algún chico la invitaba, como aquella vez en que Kiba fue a buscarla a la mansión para invitarla al festival (junto a él y su hermana) y Neji prácticamente le grito que no tenía derecho a intentar tener algo más que una amistad con ella. Caminaba con su mirada calvada en el suelo sin mirar más que el camino por donde iba tal vez hubiera seguida así sino fuera por la voz que la saco de su ensoñación

**- ¡Teme porque no me dijiste que Tsunade-obaachan te instalo en casa de Sakura-chan! - ** grito el rubio al moreno que se encontraba tranquilamente frente a él mientras terminaba de comer un pedazo de bollo justo en la entrada de una casa de té

**- Hmp, no grites - **

**- ¡entonces contéstame! Si no fuera porque Sai me lo dijo nunca me hubiera enterado se supone que soy tu amigo, entonces dime porque te quedas en su casa - **termino de exigir mientras resoplaba pues prácticamente hablo sin jalar aire

**- Hmp, era ella o quedarme contigo, creo que la respuesta es obvia - ** respondió mientras se giro para caminar por la calle siendo seguido por el rubio y por la pelinegra sin esta tuviera realmente intención de hacerlo

**- Pero teme podrías quedarte conmigo la pasaríamos muy bien - ** trato de convencer al moreno mientras sonreía

**- No creo que a tu novia le haga gracia que interrumpa su "intimidad" - ** dijo con una sonrisa mordaz dibujada en sus labios con la clara intención de molestar

**- ¿Novia? - ** cuestiono el rubio con incredulidad

**- Hyuga - **fue lo único que pronuncio ante la mirada que le dirigió su compañero

**- ¡Hinata-chan no es mi novia! - ** respondió al comprender lo que decía su compañero cuando llegaban a una esquina donde se encontraron con la integrante faltante del equipo 7 **- ¿Sakura-chan, porque dejaste que el teme se quedara en tu casa? - ** fue lo primero que pregunto al verla

**-Naruto, fue una orden además es temporal - **dijo suspiro y continuo **- Hasta que terminen de remodelar el barrio Uchiha o un haya un departamento vacio - **

**- Mmmmm aun así no me gusta que estén viviendo juntos - **comenzó a decir mientras retomaban su camino **- Ya se ¡me voy a vivir con ustedes! -**

**- ¡Nunca! - **fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar de la conversación del trió pues al llegar a la siguiente calle donde tomo un rumbo diferente

Nuevamente andaba sin poner atención lo hacía por mero instinto tanto tiempo recorriendo el mismo camino llevaba a no tener que mirarlo para saber si no te equivocabas, la mansión Hyuga se veía a lo lejos pero ella solo quería llorar tenia presente que era estúpido que lo hiciera después de todo ella y Naruto no eran nada más que amigos , además sabia de sobra como el resto de la aldea que estaba enamorado de Sakura entonces porque dolía tanto, él ni siquiera titubeo un poco cuando le insinuaron que eran una pareja para después reclamar por la cercanía de sus dos compañeros cuando era tan sabido como su propio amor, el que la pelirosa le profesaba al Uchiha. Estaba por llegar a la puerta de la mansión cuando pudo apreciar dos siluetas paradas frente a ella al percatarse de quienes eran se dio cuenta que era cerca del medio día y no había comido nada pero realmente no tenia apetito solo quería encerrarse en su habitación.

**- konnichiwa Nii –san, Tenten-san - ** saludo con la clásica reverencia e intento dirigirse a la entrada siendo detenida por la voz de la otra kunoichi

**- Hinata ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que le quites el honorifico? -**

**- Gomen es la costumbre, si me disculpan debo preparar todo para el almuerzo ¿te quedaras cierto? - **no era algo raro que almorzara con ellos, recordaba a la perfección la primera vez, Neji simplemente se presento con Tenten y les informo que almorzarían juntos a ella le daba gusto desde el ataque a konoha se había acercado a las chicas pero sobre todo a ella y aunque en un inicio a Hiashi le parecía incomodo había terminado por ser tan habitual que hasta él solía preguntar cuando no la veía en la mesa.

**- Claro además dejamos una plática pendiente ¿recuerdas? - **

Trato de sonar natural pero definitivamente sonaba a algo importante pensó Neji cuando escucho el comentario de su compañera y el sonrojo de su prima solo se lo confirmo, tal vez en este momento no podría sacarle información pero definitivamente lo haría y ya tenía la manera. El resto del día transcurrió en casi total normalidad pues aunque nadie pudiera verla Hinata no dejaba de dar vueltas en su habitación las ganas de llorar se habían ido pero esa sensación de dolor y vacio nos e iban de su pecho, la tarde estaba muriendo así que una vez más salió por la ventana de su cuarto hacia el cementerio

/

La noche había caído completamente y todos dormían o al menos eso esperaba se escabullo por la ventana una vez más nunca se había fugado después de que las estrellas aparecieran en el firmamento la verdad era que siempre fue una niña "buena" tal eso se debía al miedo que tenia a la soledad pero por primera vez sentía la necesidad de estar sola en algún lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarla, por eso se adentro en el bosque "perdiéndose" en el maravilloso paisaje que ofrecía con una luna a punto de desaparecer siendo la rendija por donde se colaba la luz, el otoño está presente y pronto será invierno lo cual hace a una ligera y fría ventisca presente pero aun así no llevaba más que su ropa normal de dormir era mala idea escapar con ropa de día pensó además si alguien te encontraba siempre podías alegar insomnio.

Camino hasta llegar a un acantilado la mayoría de las personas lo considerarían como el lugar más deprimentes y definitivamente el peor para refugiarse si estabas triste pero hace tiempo abandono la idea de terminar con su vida, el lugar era simplemente hermoso se había parado allí por horas durante el día sobre una de las ramas del árbol que creció en la orilla podía ver con claridad la aldea, allí con la tenue iluminación de las estrellas, con las luces de la aldea completamente apagadas le daba un aspecto de pintura. Tan concentrada estaba que no percibió a alguien acercándose hasta vio el destello del kunai junto a su cuello

**-Hmp deberías poner más atención Hyuga - ** una voz le susurro en el oído mientras el kunai se alejaba de su cuello, al poder reaccionar dio vuelta para encontrarse con la persona menos esperada

**- U.. Uchiha-san ¿Por.. por qué? - ** el nerviosismo la hizo tartamudear la verdad era que al momento de ver el kunai pensó la mataría **- ¿Qué hace aquí? - **pudo formular la pregunta sin tartamudear

No encontró respuesta así que salto del donde se encontraba y al verlo de cerca pudo percatarse de los rastros de sudor en su cuerpo así que asumió lo más obvio estaba entrenando

**- Uchiha-san ¿no cree que sería más conveniente si entrenara durante el día? - **se animo a preguntar en realidad no quería saber la respuesta pero le parecía una descortesía dejarlo solo

**- Hyuga ¿Por qué crees eso? Acaso olvidas las restricciones que tengo - ** no entendió el porqué respondió la pregunta

**- No, es solo que si alguien lo encuentra seguramente no se lo tomaría bien - **era verdad las condiciones que le impusieron eran mejor dicho una serie de restricciones pudiendo parecer exageradas como esa en la que no podía alejarse de la zona poblada de la aldea a menos que ella fuera con él

**- Hmp eso si no los encuentro yo primero - ** dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica al recordar que la su merced **- Además así no tengo que soportar las miradas -**

**- Entonces, no le molesta si me quedo, aun no quiero volver a casa - ** termino con la vista clavada en el suelo, lo entendía aún cuando había pagado sus errores a pesar de obtener el perdón de las cinco grandes naciones ninjas, sin importar que nuevamente estuviera con las personas que lo apreciaran esas miradas no desaprecian persiguiéndole sin descanso esperando a que cometiera un fallo las miradas que le dirigían muchas personas eran iguales a las siempre obtenía del consejo

**- Has lo que quieras- ** no necesitaba decir mas ya había hablado demasiado hasta podría parecer que tuvieron una plática algo que no le interesaba.

Durante un buen rato pudo sentir la mirada de la chica clavada en él pero a diferencia de las demás la incomodidad que le producía no era porque le molestara su presencia más bien parecía que intentara descifrar algo

**- Hyuga pregunta de una vez -** ordeno con su voz entrecortada por el cansancio

**- ¿nani? -** la verdad es que no esperaba que se diera cuenta, estaba segura que ya habría olvidado el único encuentro que habían tenido realmente

**- Si no preguntas nunca obtendrás una respuesta -**

**- Hay preguntas que simplemente no tiene respuesta, o es mejor desconocerla ¿creía que lo usted lo sabía? -**

**- Las verdades pueden herirte pero las dudas terminaran matándote - **dijo mientras su mano se aferraba con toda su fuerza al mango de su katana

**- Entonces preguntare…. Uchiha-san… ¿Por qué no me mato? - ** su mente comenzó a divagar por las posibles respuestas ¿misericordia? ¿Lastima? Tal vez solo por cuestión de tiempo o hasta porque era insignificante pero no esperaba la respuesta que salió de sus labios

**- Itachi…. -**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espero que les haya gustado y compense la tardanza es el más largo que he escrito y me siento muy orgullosa de el Sé que dije que respondería los rewies a su cuenta pero como ya explique mi tiempo es algo limitado tratare de hacerlo rápidamente por aquí

: espero que disfrutes a neji de metiche porq lo veras mucho

peste21: me alegra que te animaras a comentar y que te guste como va quedando

maribelteka: naruto sufrirá no mucho pero lo hará y en cuanto a hinata creeme se dara cuenta de muchas cosas

Haruhi Suou: me encanto que comentaras en cada cap no te preocupes poco a poco se empezaran a revelar los términos hoy uno

Andrea: aquí está la continuación y no te preocupes por sakura y hinata las dos hasta este momento tienen un final feliz ya veré después


	6. silencios

Aquí estoy con el cap 6 siento que el final está un poco raro pero luego les explicare porque, hoy confirme una cosa ¡soy una adicta al estrés! ahora que tengo que estudiar para mi examen profesional, trabajar, y hacer mis fic entre otras cosas tengo muchas ideas para escribir además se me ha ocurrido otro fic que seguramente comenzare a publicar el viernes (un ryosaku de the prince of tennis una serie que recomiendo ampliamente) mismo donde me aventurare a poner un personaje creación mia espero que lo lean y me digan su opinión, asi que no desesperen si me tardo en actualizar lo hare lo más rápido posible

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Silencios

El nombre de su hermano salió de sus labios para después desaparecer en un pequeño tornado de hojas ante los ojos desorbitados de la Hyuga que solo se pudo quedar pasmada, al darse cuenta de la ausencia del Uchiha regreso a casa, entrando a su habitación se acostó e intento dormir cosa que no logro

**- Itachi…. - ** pronuncio no entendía cual pudiera ser su relación con el recién reivindicado Uchiha era muy pequeña cuando paso la masacre, ni siquiera recordaba alguna ocasión en que lo encontrara o mirara, para ella Itachi Uchiha era solo un mito del que se hablaba en la aldea por la forma de acabar con toda su familia a excepción de su hermano menor, durante la guerra Naruto se encargo de informar la verdad tras la historia de horror que formaron sobre su persona, tal vez ambos fueran los hermanos mayores y harían hasta lo imposible para asegurar la felicidad de los menores pero nada no había nada más que la conectara con el Uchiha mayor y dudada que a él (sasuke) le interesara su vida o siquiera estuviera enterado de la existencia de su hermana, así la duda solo hacia mella en su mente confundiéndola evitando que durmiera pronto se dio cuenta que el sol ya había salido se levanto tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño para comenzar un nuevo día

/

Regreso al que era su cuarto dentro del departamento, es bueno que Sakura tenga el sueño tan pesado como Naruto se dijo no quería soportar el interrogatorio al que lo sometería si descubriera sus escapadas nocturnas de tumbo sobre la cama cerrando los ojos para conciliar el sueño, aun así su mente se encontraba concentrada en otra cosa no lograba comprender como fue que termino confesando, la verdad es que el nombre de su hermano salió de sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta y aunque nunca lo reconocería huyo del lugar cuando tomo conciencia de ello, pero más importante aun porque la Hyuga preguntaría no debería estar lo suficientemente feliz de que no la matara entonces ¿para qué cuestionarle la razón? Debió olvidarlo y seguir con su vida se dijo a sí mismo, lo único que recordaba de ella era el hecho de ser la heredera de la cabeza del clan una niña consentida que lo tiene todo tal vez hasta demasiado tiempo libre. Pronto la luz le informo que había amanecido, después de desayunar salió no podía quedarse en el departamento tal vez no hubiera dormido pero lo último que deseaba era estar encerrado, andar por las calles de la aldea era una verdadera molestia para el pelinegro de no ser por el miedo que aun infundía en los habitantes la mitad de ellos ya se habrían armado de valor y con mucha seguridad lo hubieran atacado con cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance, las miradas clavadas en él a cada paso que daba mientras él fingía no apreciarlas sin saber cuánto tiempo vago, ni realmente cómo llego al parque frente a la academia allí se encontraba la causa de su desvelo junto a un niño de cabellos negros no mayor de tres años

**- Su-chan ven aquí - ** escucho que la chica pronunciaba mientras corría tras el pequeño que la esquivaba con evidente ayuda de su parte **- Te atrape - ** comento mientras tomaba al pequeño entre sus brazos y comenzaba a hacerle cosquilla

**- Hinata-chan aquí está el agua - ** casi grito un rubio mientras se acercaba a ella y al niño con una sonrisa boba y una botella en la mano

**- Arigato, Naruto-kun - **dijo la chica mientras mostraba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, Naruto extendió los brazos para que Hinata le diera al niño mientras ella desempacaba lo que debía ser el almuerzo para los tres, en la mente del Uchiha parecía una escena sacada de algún cuento que seguramente escucho cuando niño y si no fuera por el color de los ojos del niño podría jurar que se trataba de una familia, un vacio se formo en su pecho recordaba cual era su segunda ambición restaurar su clan pero, ahora lo dudaba ¿sería bueno que perpetuara el apellido aun con la maldición de odio pesando sobre él? No encontraba respuestas a su pregunta si bien el clan Uchiha podría acabar con él la idea de que volviera a ser tan importante como lo fue antes, cuando no solo el nombre de su hermano había sido limpiado sino también el honor el clan era una tentación enorme, las posibilidades pasaban por su cabeza mostrándole muchos escenarios de lo que podría ser a tal velocidad que comenzaban a causarle dolor por lo que se alejo buscando un lugar más tranquilo

**- Naruto-kun… gomen arruine la salida, pero le prometí a Kurenai-sensei que cuidaría de Su-chan - ** dijo la pelinegra con la mirada gacha era su segunda casi cita con Naruto aunque sus planes eran aprovechar la invitación a comer que le hiciera para tener una cita real, pero al final terminaron en el parque cuidando del hijo de kurenai pues esta tenía una misión fuera de la aldea hasta el atardecer

**- no te preocupes Hinata-chan, hace mucho que no veía al pequeño Asuma - ** contesto el rubio si bien la invitación a comer la hizo para cumplir el trato que tenia con Hinata se sentía más cómodo con la presencia de alguien más ya que estar cerca de ella sabiendo lo que sentía no ayudaba en nada, solo lo hacía sentir que debía darle una respuesta

**- Pero prometo que te lo compensare - ** dijo la Hyuga en un tono muy bajo más para sí misma que para su acompañante

/

Hace ya algunos días se había percatado del hecho de que Sasuke salía por las noches pero no se atrevía a hacer algún comentario, no hay razón para preocuparse se decía así misma, Sasuke no volvería a cometer una estupidez como esa repetía como si de un mantra se tratara, aun así no dejaba de preocuparle sobretodo porque anoche lo escucho llegar exaltado si es que se le puede llamar así, silencioso como siempre pero escapando a su control sonido al tirarse en la cama fue mucho mayor al casi imperceptible sonido de todos los días, además hoy podría jurar que había llorado, pudo apreciar rastros de lagrimas cuando sin querer lo encontró dormido en la rama de un árbol , sin atreverse a despertarlo regreso a casa esperado a que apareciera para la cena y volver a fingir que no se da cuenta de que escapa por lo menos hasta idear un plan para seguirlo sin ser descubierta

/

La noche había caído sobre la aldea la luna completamente ausente en el cielo, las estrellas tintineaban tímidamente como temiendo desaparecer en cualquier momento, por las calles desiertas se podía apreciar con claridad al rubio que caminaba por ellas presa del insomnio o de las dudas azotando en su mente si bien le gustaba la compañía de la heredera de los Hyuga no dejaba de molestarle que su mejor amigo viviera con su linda Sakura tal vez debería invitarla salir hace mucho ceso sus intentos pero, ¿estaría bien hacerlo cuando salía con Hinata? Bueno, no salían como una pareja solo para conocerse un poco más ese era el trato pero... ¿no sería desconsiderado de su parte? Camino por largo rato hasta llegar a la afueras del bosque donde un ruido lo despertó de sus vacilaciones alerta como cualquier ninja que se digne de serlo decidió acercarse a ver de qué o quién se trataba aun cuando la paz era el mayor acuerdo al que llegaron los kages después de la guerra aun existían algunos ninjas renegados buscando venganza por los caídos hace ya mucho, al escuchar el sonido cada mas fuerte queriendo decir que lo que fuera que lo provocara se acercaba decidió esconderse para si fuera necesario sorprender al enemigo, siendo sorprendido él al ver quienes salieron de entre la maleza

**- hasta mañana Uchiha-san - ** fue lo último que escucho pronunciar a la chica antes de que ambos emprendieran un camino diferente

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Como ya comente arriba el final está un poco raro pero el borrador inicial de este cap incluía el porqué de la inclusión de itachi pero después de leerlo me di cuenta que no era el momento para ello, aun no hay la suficiente confianza entre sasuke y hinata así que tuve que reescribirlo, el final en si me vino de un rewiew cuando lo leí pensé si yo también quiero ver a un naruto celoso pero no sabía cómo y con un poco de inspiración salió esto y me dará pauta para un acercamiento entre nuestros protagonistas

Andrea: tranquila la cosa entre ellos va lenta pero segura espero que también te guste este cap

Maribelteka: si yo también pienso que aunque naruto es un alma igual de torturada que sasuke o hinata estos dos son más afines por todo lo que rodea el pertenecer a una gran y ancestral familia

: si neji va a estar metiche me encanta el neji metiche y sobreprotector espero no decepcionarte con este cap

No desesperen ya sabrán que tiene que ver itachi, gracias a los que no comentaron pero la agregaron a sus favoritas me hacen muy feliz y finalmente a las lectoras que tienen cuenta les respondí por ella pero tuve problemas con algunas asi que no les aparecerá como contestación al review sino como mensaje de todos modos el mensaje se llama asi review nos leemos pronto


	7. secretos descubiertos

Aquí estoy con el siguiente cap espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mí al escribirlo pero sino háganmelo saber, de verdad si creen que este cap es un asco díganlo eso me ayudara a mejorar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Secretos Descubiertos

No es verdad, Hinata nunca haría algo así, ella dijo que me amaba, casi la matan por defenderme no lo hubiera hecho si solo estuviera jugando conmigo, eran las frases que repetía en su cabeza el rubio Uzumaki cada vez que recordaba el haber encontrado a su mejor amigo y a la heredera de los Hyuga saliendo de entre la espesura del bosque unas semanas a atrás, después de ello se intereso por la rutina de la chica la cual era muy sencilla realmente: por las mañanas salía de la mansión para entrenar con el resto del equipo 8 a medio día regresaba para el almuerzo y el entrenamiento con su primo o su hermana por la tarde salía con él o con las demás kunoichis para el atardecer se presentaba en el cementerio y finalmente por la noche se encontraba con Sasuke rara vez se veía alterada esta rutina ya que las misiones eran escasas a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. Había intentado seguirlos sin mucho éxito al final solo pudo esperar hasta que se despidieran como la primera vez, aun así como su naturaleza se lo dictaba no dejo de insistir hasta que finalmente hace una semana exacta logro encontrarlos sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, un acantilado era un lugar muy raro para encontrarse pero allí estaban ellos dos, no sabría bien como definir la situación no era una cita o una salida como la que solían tener él y la chica , ella estaba sentada en la rama del árbol que creció en la orilla de aquel lugar mientras el Uchiha se entrenaba permanecían allí gran parte de la noche sin pronunciar ninguna palabra con un silencio solo roto por el sonido de la katana rompiendo el viento el cual era bastante intenso pues el invierno estaba cerca, al terminar simplemente se despedían o mejor dicho la chica se despedía pues el Uchiha rara vez articulaba palabra la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera con un hmp tan característico.

Toda esa semana los había observado y siempre era lo mismo sin ningún cambio él no la miraba y ella miraba a la nada hasta que el anunciaba el termino y se separaban entonces ¿por qué se sentía así? Simplemente no entendía porque no le gustaba la cercanía que tenían esos dos lo único que pasaba era el hecho de hacerse compañía el uno al otro, lo cual recordaba era el deber de la chica no hablaban entre ellos no había nada más que sus presencias pero el ambiente no era tenso como es la mayoría de las veces cuando el silencio se coloca entre dos personas, había caminado desde su pequeño departamento hasta su restaurante favorito tratando de resolver esas dudas que lo atormentaban pero solo había llegado a una conclusión esa noche sería la última que los "vigilaría" después de todo no había nada porque preocuparse.

/

Era cerca de medio día y el genio del clan Hyuga se movía cual león enjaulado por su habitación sin duda cualquiera que lo viera preguntaría cual es la situación que tiene al siempre frio y calculador Neji Hyuga de esa manera la respuesta como dirían algunas personas tiene nombre de mujer, pero no piensen mal no era que estuviera metido en líos de faldas eso era algo que jamás verán, si bien su malestar tenia nombre de mujer no era otra que su pequeña y tímida prima Hinata, era verdad que no siempre le tuvo aprecio, tampoco era su confidente pero el cariño que le profesaba era sincero, le tomo tiempo aceptar su forma de ser tan diferente a la mayoría de los Hyuga razón por la que se preocupaba más por ella, desde tiempo atrás se dio cuenta que salía por las noches generalmente no se preocuparía por ello ya lo había hecho anteriormente pero ahora era diferente ella no se quedaba dentro de los territorios de los Hyuga, y lo que hacía durante el tiempo que permanecía fuera no era del conocimiento de nadie, pues pocas cosas no se sabían en la casa de los Hyugas si bien no eran comentadas por respeto a la privacidad, un claro ejemplo era el que todos estaban conscientes de las visitas vespertinas de la hija mayor del líder al cementerio pero fingían no notarlo para evitar la incomodidad de esta. Sus salidas con Naruto Uzumaki eran otro tema que lo tenía perturbado teniendo conocimiento de los sentimientos que ella le profesaba temía solo estuviera siendo utilizada por el chico para darle celos a su compañera de equipo de la cual este siempre estuvo enamorado. Finalmente se rindió y dejándose caer en la cama recordó la plática que había mantenido con su propia compañera de equipo por la mañana intentando con eso encontrar la tranquilidad que lo había abandonado

Flashback

**- Vamos Neji ¡concéntrate! - ** reclamo su compañera si bien había detenido todas las armas que esta le había lanzado no estaba respondiendo con la misma rapidez y destreza de siempre **- ¡Neji! - ** grito para conseguir la atención del chico

**- Lo siento Tenten, continuemos - ** dijo el chico al retomar la posición de ataque

**- No, no estás concentrado y no continuaremos hasta que me digas que te pasa - ** determino la chica

El chico suspiro para decir **-para que quieres que te diga si al final evitaras decirme lo que quiero saber - ** ya había sucedido en diferentes ocasiones pero siempre ocurría lo mismo él preguntaba, ella sonreía y decía que no había porque preocuparse

**- Esta bien - ** dijo resignada **- te diré lo que se, solo si prometes comportarte - **

**- Insinúas ¿qué no reacciono adecuadamente? - ** pregunto alzando una ceja mirando incrédulamente a su acompañante

**- No es eso, simplemente tienes que aceptar que Hinata ya no es la niña de 12 años que corrió a ti por ayuda, ha madurado y es capaz de defenderse sola - ** termino con una sonrisa, sabía bien que sus palabras habían calado hondo en su compañero, pues él siempre la vería como la niña que una vez fue

**- Hmp - **

**- Vamos Neji tienes que aceptarlo tu tampoco eres el mismo, pero esa es mi oferta la tomas o la dejas - ** la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió estaba segura de que aceptaría si de algo podía jactarse es de conocer a Neji Hyuga igual o mejor que el mismo

**- Acepto - ** fue la única respuesta

**- Esta bien - ** suspiro **- ¿Por dónde empiezo? - **

**- Uzumaki - **

**- Naruto, bueno… - ** kami Hinata me matara si se llega a enterar pero espero que con esto se tranquilice, era el pensamiento de la kunoichi **- durante la batalla con Pain Hinata le dijo que estaba enamorada de él - **

**- - ** el silencio que siguió a su declaración le dio un poco de tranquilidad al parecer se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que esperaba así que se animo a seguir relatando **- Hace poco hablaron de ello y Naruto le dijo que no podía darle una respuesta, porque no sabía lo que sentía - ** toda la tranquilidad que sentía se vino abajo cuando noto la ligera sonrisa sádica que formo el Hyuga

Lo matare,¡ como se atreve a decirle eso después de que casi la asesinan por su culpa! Ese era el pensamiento del Hyuga mientras ideaba la manera más dolorosa de atormentar al Uzumaki **- Neji dijiste que te comportarías y eso incluye no matar a Naruto - ** la frase lo saco de sus pensamientos

**- No he hecho nada aún - ** respondió

**- Pero lo estas pensando, además si Hinata le pidió que salieran…. - ** rápidamente se cubrió la boca eso era algo que no tenía planeado decir pero su inconsciente la traiciono

**- ¿Qué dijiste? - ** en su frente se podía apreciar una pequeña protuberancia que sin lugar a dudas era una vena exaltada por la intención de contener su ira

**- Nada, ¿qué más quieres saber? - ** sabia que la había oído sin embargo no le diría nada más así que cambiar de tema era una buena estrategia

**- Sus salidas nocturnas - ** trato de serenarse había dicho que no asesinaría a nadie (no supo en qué momento pero si Tenten lo decía era verdad) por lo que se concentro en el tema que más le preocupaba

**- En realidad no se mucho de ellas, Hinata solo me ha dicho que no me preocupe - ** suspiro **- Que nada le pasara y cuando le pregunto qué hace solo sonríe y dice mi trabajo -**

**- Eso no ayuda - ** respondió

**- Neji… Hinata ya no es una niña déjala hacer las cosas a su manera y demuéstrale que confías en ella - ** dijo al poner la mano en su hombro para dar por terminada la platica

Flashback fin

La verdad era que las respuestas tan ambiguas que le habían sido dadas por su compañera no lograron tranquilizarlo, que sucedía para que Hinata no confiara en la que según su propia deducción podría llamar su mejor amiga, no importaba lo que dijera Tenten el tenia que averiguar qué pasaba esa misma noche, aun cuando Hinata ya no fuera una niña él debía protegerla aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad, aun cuando todos lo llamaran metiche

/

La noche había caído nuevamente y como siempre allí estaba ella esperando aún cuando la ignoraba ella no se iba, simplemente se movía un poco en su lugar y volvía a su posición original, siempre en silencio era raro porque aunque estaba acostumbrada al silencio no era como en la reuniones del clan ese silencio que siempre temes romper o el silencio que compartía con su padre tan solemne que parece hablar de cualquier cosa esta fuera de lugar incluso era diferente al el silencio que compartía con Neji o Hanabi ese silencio que anhelas sea roto porque en cada momento se muestran destellos de una plática ávida de comenzar y que solo se queda en eso en un deseo. El silencio entre ellos era definitivamente diferente había muchas preguntas que le gustaría hacerle pero sabía que no era el momento estaba consciente que hace poco salió del confinamiento que le fue impuesto por los kages, menos tiempo que volvió a la aldea y faltaba mucho para que volvieran a confiar en él, así que lo último que necesitaba era ser acosado con preguntas

El chico seguía con su rutina de entrenamiento todo trascurría de manera normal ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de las presencias a su alrededor una que ya tenía tiempo presenciando lo que ocurría y una nueva que tampoco deparaba en nada mas que no fuera las dos personas que se encontraba a la vista en la pequeña ladera de aquel acantilado. Ajeno a que era espiado el Uchiha siguió en lo suyo hasta que poso su mirada en la chica recordando en ese momento una pregunta que hace días había venido a su mente, su orgullo le decía que no debía preguntar pero su conciencia le gritaba ¿no eras tú el que decía pregunta? Entonces ¿Por qué no haces caso a tus propios consejos? Además tu respondiste a su duda tienes el derecho a que te responda. Finalmente se decidió y acercándose a ella dijo

**- Hyuga - ** la nombrada alzo la cara hasta toparse con los ojos negros del Uchiha

**- Si, Uchiha-san - ** menciono con duda

**- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie que intente matarte? - ** la pregunta clara y directa tal y como era él sin medias tintas, ni intenciones de ser amable

La chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al igual que quienes se escondían entre la maleza ante la rareza de la escena que contemplaban **- ¿importa? - ** dijo ella

**- tal vez no pero tengo curiosidad - ** respondió **- yo conteste tu pregunta tengo derecho a que contestes la mía - ** Hinata bajo el rostro y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como era habitual mientras los intrusos se preguntaban a que se referían con exactitud

**- Tiene razón Uchiha-san - ** tomo aire y contesto **- Por la misma razón que estamos aquí - ** el chico alzo una ceja en señal de no entender, ella levanto un poco el rostro y al percatarse del gesto de este continuo **- Las miradas, si yo… yo lo… lo hubiera dicho el consejo, mi padre, Neji, Hanabi, incluso el resto el clan… - ** comenzó a temblar apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos de pusieron blancos intentando contener las emociones que tenia **- no… no quería que volvieran a verme así… con lastima, con desprecio, que fingieran una sonrisa a mi paso, o que dijeran que todo estaba bien cuando claramente pensaban en lo tonta que soy - ** termino de decir con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla

**- Gomen, Uchiha-san si yo no hubiera sido tan egoísta usted no habría tenido que estar encerrado tanto tiempo - ** dijo mientras limpiaba su mejilla **- Yo… yo pude haberlo ayudado pero no lo hice… preferí que todos creyeran que era un ser sin sentimientos que tener que enfrentar la verdad sobre mi - ** por fin levanto el rostro para poder verlo a los ojos y terminar **- No lo culparía si me odiara por ello, es mas espero que lo haga - **

**- Hmp, todos somos egoístas Hyuga de una u otra manera - ** le dio la espalda y agrego **- al final me hiciste un favor… si lo hubieras dicho habría tenido que responder muchas preguntas - **

La chica soltó una ligera risa ante el comentario hecho **- No tiene que ser amable Uchiha-san estoy consciente de que siempre hago las cosas mal así que por favor no mienta - **

**- No soy amable - ** no entendía el porqué la chica quería creer eso, era verdad si alguien hubiera sabido que aquel día estuvo a punto de matarla y no lo hizo preguntarían porque, algo que no quería responder ni a ella aunque ya lo hubiera hecho parcialmente.

**- Al final no soy capaz de hacer nada bien… ni siquiera morir - ** seguía hablando sabía que no le ponía atención, que no le importaba, tal vez era eso lo que le daba confianza para seguir adelante **- ¿Sabe como llamaban a mi madre? La dama Hyuga* ella era… era muy gentil pero no por eso menos valiente, participo en la guerra y aun así no dejo de ser afectuosa, tan amable como mamá y fuerte como papá me lo repetía día a día aun mas cuando ella murió ese era mi deber convertirme la nueva dama Hyuga pero no pude simplemente no pude, concluyendo solo soy la inútil hija de Hiashi Hyuga - ** termino con amargura **- Gomen Uchiha-san usted no tenia porque oír la tonta historia de mi vida - **

**- Ese es el precio a pagar por nacer en un clan Hyuga, yo lo sé - ** señaló para desaparecer

/

Dentro de su escondite ambos pares de ojos que contemplaron lo hecho quedaron atónitos ante lo ocurrido aunque solo el poseedor de los ojos azules había logrado escuchar la conversación de forma parcial sacaba sus deducciones a partir de ello, ¿Sasuke había intentado matar a Hinata? Pero no lo hizo entonces ¿Por qué no lo había declarado? así el pelinegro no habría tenido que pasar tanto tiempo encerrado además ella tampoco lo dijo y no alcanzo a entender sus razones pero sabiendo lo mucho que significaba su pronto regreso para él debió hacerlo ¿a caso no es eso lo que haces cuando amas a alguien? se preguntaba mientras emprendía el regreso a casa

Al otro lado el par de ojos perla que contemplaban aun a la chica una vez que desapareciera su acompañante nunca se espero encontrar una escena como esa la pequeña Hinata se encontraba hablando con el Uchiha un hecho que lo molesto sumamente esperaba que sus encuentros nocturnos fueran con el Uzumaki si bien esto implicaba otro tipo de riesgo justificaría a la perfección su silencio, luego de un momento la claridad apareció ante él al recordar las palabras que le dijera su compañera, ella se encontraba allí porque era su misión él se había encargado de lograr que aceptara y seguramente no se opuso a estar presente durante entrenamientos nocturnos **- Así es ella - ** susurro al viento antes de emprender la retirada

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Esta vez no contestare rewies no porque no quiera sino porque mi compu está en coma y siempre reviso los rewies antes de subir el capitulo nuevo (de hecho estoy en un ciber subiendo este cap y no me da tiempo de hacerlo) pero no se preocupen para la próxima lo hare, además el fin de semana viene mi hermano y lo pondré a arreglarla (si soy mala por ponerlo a trabajar en navidad, pero comenzaron mis vacaciones en el trabajo y a menos que lo haga no podre escribir nada)

El 27 ya que es el cumpleaños de hinata (y el mío) subiré una escena de un capítulo más adelante, esta como fic tendrá por nombre familia y versa sobre lo que piensa su familia sobre ella espero que lo lean


	8. respuestas y ¿consejos?

Lo siento sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero he tenido alguno (muchos) problemas familiares que me impiden escribir y actualizar como se debe pero parece que las cosas están mejorando así que me di tiempo de terminar y subir este cap

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Respuestas y ¿consejos?

El sol se había asomado desde muy temprano en konoha sin embrago el calor que emanaba de este apenas lograba calentar la superficie de la tierra como remanso del invierno que no tardaría en instalarse sobre la aldea, el rubio Uzumaki salió de su pequeño departamento las enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos hacían fácil adivinar la falta de sueño, un bostezo salió de su boca mientras se encaminaba hacia ichiraku para su desayuno diario, para después acercarse al departamento que compartían sus compañeros de equipo necesitaba hablar con Sasuke a cerca de lo escuchado, con mucha seguridad el pelinegro no lo recibiría con gusto pero no podía con la duda. Al llegar al toco de timbre de manera reiterativa causando molestia en los habitantes del mismo una Sakura que empezaba a dormir por tener el turno nocturno en el hospital durante este mes, y un Sasuke que se aprovechaba de ello para levantarse después de las 9:00 am, rápidamente el pelinegro llego a la puerta con la firme intención de ahuyentar a quien osara interrumpir su descanso al abrirla solo pudo ver a su amigo entrar sin preguntar nada

**- Claro pasa Naruto - ** la voz del Uchiha resonó en sus oídos sarcástica como la mayoría de las veces pero esta vez tenía que darle la razón ya que entro sin preguntar

**- Gomen, teme necesito hablar contigo - ** respondió el rubio sin vacilar y más serio de lo que su compañero lo había visto en toda su vida

**- Si es por Sakura ya… - **

**- No, no se trata de Sakura-chan - ** interrumpió el rubio **- Teme ¿Por qué no dijiste lo de Hinata-chan? - ** pregunto sin más sabia que a su amigo no le gustaban los rodeos así que fue directo al grano

**- hmp - ** alzo una ceja mirando con duda al rubio mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba rumbo a la sala **- ¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar a los demás dobe? - ** pregunto al indicarle se sentara para seguir la conversación

**- ¡yo no los espiaba! Solo… solo… Los vi por casualidad - **contesto al dejarse caer en un sillón de la sala no quería aceptarlo sabía que estaba en lo cierto y que estaba mal **- Salí a caminar y los vi de ninguna manera fue adrede - ** mintió el rubio

**- hmp, pretenderé que te creo dobe - ** dijo el pelinegro tomando asiento frente al rubio mirándolo inquisidoramente **- recuerdo que estabas presente cuando Tsunade me impuso su presencia - ** pronuncio cerrando levemente los ojos como dándole a entender a su amigo que no creía que fuera tan despistado como para olvidarlo

**-Teme no hablo de eso - ** respondió con la cara seria cosa solo vista durante sus peleas **- Hablo sobre lo de matar a Hinata-chan - **directo al grano como pocas veces

**- ¿Lo sabes? - ** la sorpresa no se mostro ni en su rostro ni en su voz a pesar de estar presente

**- bueno… no todo - ** respondió **- solo escuche tu pregunta pero no escuche lo que respondió Hinata-chan - ** mintió nuevamente pues aunque no entendió todo si escucho la mención de su familia y del resto de su clan

**- hmp, no es algo que te importe dobe - **

**- Vamos Sasuke dime, ¿estás consciente de que si ella o tu hubieran hablado tu sentencia no habría tenido que ser tan larga y estarías con nosotros desde hace mucho? - ** puso su cara más triste con lagrimones a punto de salir pero nada parecía conmover al Uchiha

**- Eres patético dobe - ** dijo con indiferencia **- No puedo creer que hagas todo esto por celos - ** concluyo

**- ¿Celos? - ** comento con vacilación

**- Vamos, toda la aldea sabe que sales con la Hyuga - ** el tono irónico utilizado ayudo para que Naruto acabara por comprender lo que su amigo insinuaba

**- pe… pero… ¡pero eso no tiene nada que ver! - ** respondió por fin después de un momento de duda **- estamos hablando de que pudiste regresar antes y no dijiste nada - **

**- hmp - ** el pelinegro se dio cuenta que no podría escapar a la pregunta del rubio a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentara **- No lo entenderías dobe - **

**- Basta Sasuke cada vez que no quieres hablar de algo sales con eso, nunca sabrás si lo entiendo o no a menos que me digas que es lo que pasa - ** respondió molesto el rubio

**- Aunque te lo dijera no lo entenderías, es algo que solo nos concierne a la Hyuga y a mi- ** dijo el Uchiha

**- Sasuke… - ** intento replicar

**- Lo único que diré y espero dejes de molestarme es que así me ahorre preguntas innecesarias - ** dijo el pelinegro levantándose mientras se dirigía a la cocina

**- Sasuke ¿por qué pensaste que estaba celoso? - ** pregunto el rubio pensando que si cambiaba el rumbo de la conversación era posible que obtuviera un poco de información

**- Bromeas ¿cierto? - ** contesto desde la cocina mientras preparaba su desayuno y el de su compañera **- cualquiera lo pensaría si después de "accidentalmente" ver que tu novia y yo pasamos tiempo juntos vienes y me haces preguntas sobre ello - ** termino de decir mientras se acercaba con una taza de café y un pan tostado

**- Hinata-chan no es mi novia - ** debatió pero solo logro obtener una mirada acusadora de parte del pelinegro

**- Pues no es muy amable que la utilices para darle celos a Sakura - ** comento añadiendo irónicamente **- quien lo diría del gran héroe de konoha - **

**- ¡Yo no salgo con ella para darle celos a Sakura-chan! - ** grito el Uzumaki obteniendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su acompañante

**- Grita más fuerte creo que no despertaste a Sakura - **

El rubio inflo los cachetes y frunció el seño para comentar **- pero no salgo con Hinata chan por lo que insinúas - **

**- Entonces ¿por qué? - ** pregunto el pelinegro

La plática siguió en la sala donde ambos chicos tenían la seguridad de que nadie los escuchaba cuan equivocados estaba pues la pelirosa había despertado a causa de los llamados a la puerta del rubio

/

La vida parecía pedirle que se alejara del Sasuke pensaba la pelirosa justo cuando había ideado la mejor manera de averiguar a donde iba cada noche le informaron que tomaría el turno nocturno obstaculizando así su investigación. El turno esa noche había sido muy pesado a pesar de que la guerra había terminado hace mucho las responsabilidades no disminuían y aunque estaba feliz de atender partos en vez de cirugías de emergencia (porque eso implicaba que había menos heridos en misiones) estos la dejaban agotada queriendo llegar a su casa tomar un baño y dormir, al pasar frente a la habitación de su compañero se dio cuenta que este se hallaba dormido o al menos eso parecía así que entro a su cuarto para hacer lo propio, tan pronto como comenzaba a dormirse escucho unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su departamento intento ignorarlos pero al ver que se hacían más fuertes opto por levantarse a ver quién era y mandarlo lo más lejos posible de un golpe, pero no le fue posible pues al caminar por el pasillo pudo apreciar a sus dos amigos entrar en la sala y aunque su deseo era ir a dormir al escuchar **- Teme ¿Por qué no dijiste lo de Hinata-chan? - ** salir de los labios de su rubio amigo su curiosidad pudo más y se quedo allí escuchando una plática que no le concernía y a cada palabra que salía de la boca de ambos algo en su corazón se encogía ¿Acaso Sasuke estaba interesado en Hinata? ¿Era con ella con quien se encontraba por la noche? ¿Naruto salía con Hinata? Porque un enorme vacío se formaba en su pecho cada vez que se daba cuenta que no obtendría respuesta a sus dudas puesto que ella no estaba allí realmente, esperaba que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia lo que oía sin duda creaba en ella sensaciones que no podía entender, después de un rato escucho al rubio despedirse huyendo hacia su habitación para fingir dormir, intentándolo de vez en cuando siendo que solo daba vueltas sin lograr conseguirlo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sé que esta cortito pero de verdad no he tenido cabeza para nada prometo que el próximo será mejor y más largo. Gracias a mis fieles lectoras que siempre dejan rewie y lamento no poder contestarles pero como ya dije el tiempo no me deja espero actualizar pronto así que nos leemos


	9. ultima noche, primer día

Jejejeje estoy de vuelta iba a actualizar el sábado pero tuve algunos problemas con mi conexión por lo cual tuve que esperar hasta hoy, en este cap hice un poco de songfic espero que no les moleste y si es así háganmelo saber bueno sin más preámbulos aquí está el cap

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ultima noche, primer día

La luna volvía a mostrarse en el cielo alumbrando tenuemente el suelo, desde que la chica lo descubriera entrenando en ese lugar se había vuelto rutina, ella llegaba y se sentaba en el árbol no decía nada a veces lo miraba otras su mirada se perdía en la noche, al inicio creyó que si la ignoraba ella se marcharía pero eso no sucedió no respondía a su saludo ni a su despedida y ella seguía llegando cada noche pronto se acostumbro a su presencia, y aunque no lo dijera le agradecía ya lo había dicho ella: si alguien lo encontraba solo seguramente lo malinterpretaría, y con su sola presencia no tendría problemas además no hacia ruido ni trataba de incluirse en su entrenamiento al final el silencio entre ellos era agradable no era como cuando entraba a una casa de té y todos se quedaban callados ni el silencio sepulcral que le proporcionaba la mansión Uchiha hace dos días regreso a su casa tal vez estuviera reconstruida totalmente, tal vez las manchas de sangre y los objetos de otro tiempo desaparecieron pero los malos recuerdos se quedaron con él, no solo los rostros de sus familiares asesinados por su hermano sino el rostro se esté cuando acabo con su vida, de pronto el viento llevo hasta sus oídos un ligero sonido llega casi un murmullo pero puede escucharlo con claridad proviene de la Hyuga y por increíble que parezca reconoce lo que ella se encuentra cantando

**Yurameku kegerou wa****yume no****ato**

**Yami wo osorete nemuri yuku machi**

**Chiisana yorokobi wa gareki no ue**

**Hoshi wo miru****boku wa****doko de umareta**

**Nobody knows, nobody****cares**

**I have lost everithing to bombs**

El calor fluye de los restos de un sueño

La ciudad duerme atemorizada en la oscuridad

Este placer diminuto busca

A las estrellas desde las ruinas... aquí nací...

Nadie lo sabe a nadie le importa

Las bombas me quitaron todo

La chica callo al darse cuenta de que el Uchiha detuvo su entrenamiento y tenía la mirada fija en ella pero antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra para preguntarle si estaba bien él exigió

**- Sigue - ** su mirada clavada en ella no deja lugar a dudas así que simplemente obedeció

**Nee azayakana yume miru sekai e to**

**Mezametara kawatte iru to yoi na**

**Madobe ni hatte aru kimi no machi**

**Soko wa dore kurai tooku ni iru no?**

**Nobody knows no body****cares**

**They just took everything i had**

Espero que cuando despierte el mundo haya cambiado

Al que alguna vez soñé...

Tu ciudad está pegada en la venta

¿Por qué esta tan lejos entonces?

Nadie lo sabe, a nadie le importa

Simplemente tomaron todo lo que tenía..

La voz de Sasuke sonó a la par de la suya cuando llego al final **- ¿Cómo conoces esa canción?- ** la pregunta del chico resonó en sus oídos no había nadie que la conociera aparte de ella y la persona que se la había enseñado o al menos eso creía hasta que lo escucho terminar esa pequeña línea de la canción

**- Oka-san… ella…me la cantaba - ** respondió agregando **- Es de los pocos recuerdos que me quedan de ella, otou-san solía decirle que no era una canción adecuada para un niño y ella siempre respondía… - **

**- Pero si para un ninja - ** termino la frase el pelinegro, la mirada de sorpresa que recibía le animo a continuar **- Es lo mismo que le decía mi madre a mi padre - ** después de la masacre intento enterrarla pero no pudo era como una marca en su cuerpo aún más profunda que la impuesta por Orochimaru. **- Ella decía que era parte del… - **

**- Legado de la tercera guerra ninja - ** esta vez fue a él a quien interrumpieron **- Oka-san decía lo mismo - ** termino bajando la mirada desde la plática que habían tenido una semana atrás no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra alguna parecía como si se hubiera olvidado de ello era lo mejor se decía la chica, después de todo solo necesitaba desahogarse de toda la presión sentida durante años **- Uchiha-san ¿Cómo es que su madre la conocía? - **

El chico enfundo su katana y se acerco a ella **- no lo sé, solo puedo recordarla cantándola cada que Itachi salía de misión - **respondió llevado por un impulso del cual se arrepintió al momento de haber terminado la frase **- Hyuga eres la heredera de tu clan ¿no? - ** le menciono cuando ya se encontraba realmente cerca de ella

**- Hai - ** suspiro más que contestar pues realmente no se consideraba así pero hasta el momento del nombramiento oficial formalmente lo era

**- Entonces pelea conmigo - ** fue la frase que salió de él

**- ¿Nani? - ** cuestiono impresionada la chica

**- Nunca he peleado con un Hyuga, si eres la heredera debes ser tan buena como el chico - ** dijo simulando desinterés

**- ¿Neji? - ** se atrevió a cuestionar pues realmente nadie le había siquiera insinuado que pudiera acercársele a su primo en cuanto a habilidad y poder

**- Entonces ¿qué dices? Nos serviría a ambos - ** se detuvo un minuto y continuo **- Hasta donde se nunca se han medido las fuerzas de ambos clanes, así que… sería interesante - **

**- ¿Realmente Uchiha-san cree que podría servirle como parte de su entrenamiento pelear con alguien como yo? - ** pregunto de nuevo llena de dudas ella era débil incluso más que su hermana menor dudaba que pudiera ayudar al Uchiha en su propósito

**- No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos - **

Después de meditarlo un poco respondió** - Esta bien acepto - **

La pelea entre ambos era muy igualada cosa que sorprendió a la chica pues nunca pensó siquiera poder aguantar el ritmo del Uchiha, mientras que este se sorprendía de la rapidez con la que era capaz de contrarrestar sus ataques y la dificultad que le estaba costando evitar que lograra tocar sus puntos de chacra, a medida que peleaban también recordaba todo lo que Naruto le había contado: su personalidad tímida y sumisa, su infancia con un padre que te desprecia, una hermana que te ignora, un primo que te odia una infancia tan parecida a la suya y a la vez tan diferente y se pregunto si no hubiera pasado la masacre ¿él sería como ella? ¿Se pasaría el tiempo buscando la forma de ganar la aprobación de su padre? ¿Acaso seria retraído y callado? si pensaba en las diferencias entre ambos con seguridad no, sus tíos jamás tuvieron hijos así que no sabía que era tener un primo menos aun que este te odiara, y a diferencia de ella tendría a su madre esa mujer que nunca estuvo demasiado ocupada para dedicarle un poco de tiempo, la misma que lo hacía sentir querido sin importar lo que pasara definitivamente no sería ni parecido a ella, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto en qué momento comenzó a nevar razón por la que la chica se detuvo pero él no, golpeándola de manera que cayó varios metros atrás justo donde se encontraba un pequeño pozo de agua terminando empapada. El sonido del agua al ser golpeado por el cuerpo de la chica saco de su ensimismamiento al Uchiha que reacciono solo para ver a la chica salir de aquel lugar chorreando de agua

**- Gomen, creo que debí haberle dicho que empezó a nevar - ** dijo cuando salió completamente del pozo

**- Hmp - **

**- Creo que es mejor dejar las cosas aquí parece ser que caerá una tormenta - ** volvió a argumentar la chica

**- Hmp - **murmuro mientras daba la vuelta y menciono** - Sígueme - ** percibió la mirada dudosa de la chica a lo que agrego **- te congelaras antes de que llegues donde los Hyuga - ** después con una sonrisa sarcástica dijo **- Ahora que si es lo que quieres por mi puedes irte, aunque no se verá bien que mi guardiana muera congelada - **

Lentamente comenzó a caminar tras él grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que se encontraban en SU casa es decir la mansión Uchiha la cual no le pedía nada a la Hyuga las dos eran igual de imponentes y frías o al menos esa era la impresión que tenia, la diferencia entre ambas es que mientras la Hyuga estaba llena de gente y no dejaba de tener esa seriedad característica del apellido, la Uchiha solo la habitaba el chico dándole un aspecto sombrío, lo vio subir por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y antes de que despareciera por completo pudo apreciar una seña indicándole que lo siguiera cuando llego al segundo piso lo encontró frente a una puerta la cual le revelo era el baño le indico que entrara mientras traía ropa seca, una vez a dentro se despojo de su chaqueta la cual había absorbido la mayoría del agua razón por lo que pesaba mucho más de lo habitual, la tomo entre sus manos y dirigiéndose al lavabo comenzó a exprimirla para sacarle el agua provocando que mojara aun más su playera, en eso estaba cuando unos golpes en la puerta la alertaron del regreso del chico que pedía permiso para entrar rápidamente contesto con una afirmación esperando que el chico entrara, pero este se quedo en el umbral de la puerta con una playera, unos pantalones y una chaqueta en la mano, cuando Hinata volteo a ver la razón de que no se haya acercado simplemente se encontró con la negra mirada de Sasuke clavada en ella **- U… Uchi… ¿Uchiha-san está bien? - ** se atrevió a preguntar por respuesta el chico solo estiro la ropa que traía en la mano una vez que la tomo dio media vuelta y salió del baño, una vez termino de cambiarse bajo las escaleras para despedirse encontrándose con un Sasuke que le tendió una taza de té una vez que la hubo terminado se dirigió hacia la puerta para emprender la marcha a casa pero antes de que girara la perilla para marcharse la voz del pelinegro la detuvo

**- No puedes irte - ** la expresión fría y con todo el tono de una orden descoloco a la chica que solo atino a mirarlo interrogante **- La tormenta comenzó no puedes salir - ** fue la respuesta que obtuvo

**- Hai - ** un suspiro escapo de sus labios **- supongo que tendré que esperar a que baje un poco para irme a casa - ** se dijo en voz alta mientras tomaba asiento en el único sillón que se encontraba en la sala al no tener nada que hacer se recargo en este y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida

/

El sol entibiaba el frio que quedo en el ambiente tras la primera tormenta de nieve, por las afueras del bosque cerca de los territorios Hyuga la figura de una chica se veía caminar con un semblante de preocupación poco apreciable para cualquier persona que no la conociera pero para aquellos que la conocían era más que evidente pronto una figura masculina y presumiblemente mayor se acerco a ella sin que esta se percatara de ello

**- Hey ¿porque tan preocupada? - ** le dijo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para hablar sin necesidad de alzar la voz

**- ¿Qué haces aquí no se supone que estabas de misión? - ** evadió la pregunta sin delicadeza y altaneramente

**- Regreso un día antes solo para verte y ¿así me recibes? - **

**- Pues es tu culpa podrías haberme dicho y no casi matarme de un susto - ** debatió la chica

**- Y arriesgarme a que tu padre o Neji se enteren de lo nuestro… prefiero correr el riesgo contigo - **

**- Cobarde - **

**- Sabes que no es así, solo espero a que tengas la edad adecuada no quiero morir a manos de mi suegro, mejor dime que es lo que te tiene tan preocupada - **

**- Hinata… no llego a dormir - ** se atrevió a confesar por fin sabía que no podía ocultarle nada porque demonios la conocía tan bien que se preguntaba en qué momento lo dejo hacer eso

**- Estas segura, tal vez solo salió muy temprano - **

**- No, ella no preparo el desayuno aun cuando sale de madrugada lo prepara - ** dijo desviando la mirada

**- Estas diciendo que la flamante cocinera de los Hyuga no está más que de adorno - **

**- No digas tonterías, Kaede es una excelente cocinera pero Hinata siempre se encarga del desayuno aunque cree que nadie aparte de ellas lo sabe - ** refuto la chica

**- ¿Tal vez Tsunade-sama la mando de misión? Ya sabes que hay veces en que te llaman a media noche** ** - **

**- Si hubiera salido de misión se hubiera despedido - ** volvió a contradecir a su interlocutor quien solo la miro

**- Hay veces que no queda tiempo ni de dejar una nota - **

**- No me refiero a una nota, siempre que sale se las arregla para verme o sin importar la hora pasa por mi habitación y me da un beso en la frente creyendo que duermo - **se atrevió confesar con la cara completamente roja y desviando la mirada para no ver el rostro frente a ella, cosa que no sirvió de mucho porque él tomo su rostro entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo para muy suavemente decirle

**- Hanabi… ¿cuándo dejaras de fingir que tu hermana no te importa? - **

**- No molestes - **contesto volteando rudamente la cara haciendo que la soltara

**- La quieres tanto como ella a ti, deja de aparentar que no es así - **

**- Las cosas no son tan fáciles como las planteas - ** argumento dando vuelta también a su cuerpo dándole la espalda a su acompañante

**- Lo serian si lo quisieras no digo que lo grites a los cuatro vientos, pero con qué algún día te acercaras a ella para algo más que un combate bastaría - ** murmuro junto a su oído mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos de forma cariñosa **- Eso la haría feliz a ella y a ti, lo que me aseguraría verte sonriendo más seguido - ** volvió a hablar de forma juguetona haciendo que el rostro de la chica se pusiera mas rojo aun **- Pero por ahora me voy si Tsunade-sama se entera que llegue y no he entregado el reporte mi salud estará en peligro - ** dijo mientras giro a la chica para tenerla de frente dándole un pequeño beso en los labios para desaparecer rápida y oportunamente pues apenas se había ido entre los árboles se pudo contemplar una figura acercándose a lo que solo pudo suspirar

/

Neji Hyuga caminaba entre la nieve a las afueras de los territorios del clan gracias a la tormenta que se había desatado por la noche su entrenamiento matutino se había cancelado o al menos eso trataba de creer, la verdad era que se había peleado con Tenten, con la cual se había encontrado para el ligero entrenamiento que solían hacer en días como ese, pero el genio Hyuga no se encontraba del mejor humor posible, pues al bajar a desayunar se encontró con la nada agradable noticia de que la mayor de sus primas "había salido temprano" cosa que dudo y misma que le fue confirmada al dar el primer bocado al plato frente a él tenía un gran sabor cierto pero no se comparaba con el desayuno de todos los días preparado por su prima, sumándole la excusa dada por Kaede la cocinera porque si realmente hubiera salido temprano de todos modos habría preparado el desayuno y si hubiera ido de misión hubiera dejado una nota indicándolo evitando que Hiashi preguntara a cerca de su paradero por lo tanto haciendo caso a la lógica solo quería decir una cosa: Hinata no durmió en la mansión, ahora la pregunta que lo tenía tan molesto era ¿Dónde durmió? Porque la había visto salir para acompañar al Uchiha en su entrenamiento nocturno como siempre y desde lugar donde entrenaba a la mansión Hyuga existía una considerable distancia es mas se atrevería a asegurar que era menor la distancia que existía hacia la aldea y mucho menor la que lo separaba de la residencia del Uchiha no tenía que hacer uso de su titulo de genio para darse una idea de lo que paso existía una enorme por no decir absoluta posibilidad de haber pasado la noche allí, situación que no quería ni imaginarse si bien el Uchiha hasta ese momento no había manifestado interés en fémina alguna había que reconocer la belleza no solo de alma que poseía la pequeña Hinata si siendo solo un niño se dio cuenta de ello ahora que era una mujer con más razón lo hacía, por ello creyó que el entrenamiento lo ayudaría a despejar su mente hasta que Hinata regresara y pudiera preguntarle pero no contaba con que Tenten se pusiera en su contra y que además se pusiera a favor del Uchiha ¿desde cuándo le agradaba?

Flashback

Las armas salían volando a cada ataque enterrándose en la nieve al caer, la castaña podía ver que su compañero atacaba con muchas más fuerza de la usual aun cuando no se encontraba del todo concentrado en su entrenamiento, la nieve ayudaba a incrementar el nivel de dificultad de la respuesta de la chica pero aun así no se rendiría ante la posibilidad de ganarle al genio Hyuga de repente y contra todo pronóstico fue él quien paró la práctica

**- Basta por hoy Tenten - ** fue la orden del chico cosa sorprendente pues no hacía más de media hora que habían comenzado y "un pequeño entrenamiento" para Neji casi siempre consistía en dos horas

**-Claro, pero ¿acaso ya te casaste? - ** pregunto la chica si bien se estaba congelando debía haber una buena razón para cortar el entrenamiento repentinamente y podía jurar que no lo averiguaría a menos que presionara al Hyuga aunque ello conllevara además su paciencia

**- ¿Con ese nivel? claro que no sabes… te falta entrenamiento - **

**- ¿Entonces explícame porque terminamos tan rápido? siempre hay que obligarte a parar - ** cuestiono la castaña haciendo caso omiso del comentario de su compañero

**- Hinata-sama no llego a dormir y quiero estar en la mansión para cuando llegue - ** contesto el chico mientras le daba la espalda

**- Vaya, no sabía que había salido de misión - ** dijo la chica con un dedo en el mentón **- pensé que se quedaría en la aldea hasta que le asignaran misiones a Sasuke - ** ante la mención de ese nombre el Hyuga se tenso cosa que fue percibida por la chica

**- Hinata-sama no está de misión - ** fue la dura contestación del genio Hyuga

**- ¿Entones? Hinata no es el tipo de chica que sale sin decir a donde - **

**- Hace algunos días descubrí que sus salidas por la noche eran para estar presente en el entrenamiento del Uchiha - **

**- Bueno eso es normal tu mismo me dijiste que era su guardián - ** comento la chica con tranquilidad hasta que algo en su cerebro hizo click y entonces **- ¡Neji Hyuga te atreviste a espirar a Hinata! - ** casi grito

**- Yo no la espiaba, solo me aseguraba que estuviera bien, es mi deber - **respondió al darse cuenta de que se había delatado solo

**- ¡Que deber ni que nada, te dije que confiaras en tu prima y tú vas corriendo a espiarla! - ** le reprocho con bastante molestia

**- Confió en Hinata-sama - **

**- Pues no lo parece - ** dijo mordaz **- Seguramente en cuanto ponga un pie en la mansión la vas a acosar con preguntas - **

**- Tenten, no llego a dormir estoy preocupado, ¿que se supone que debo hacer? - ** debatió tratando de mantener la calma

**- Confiar en ella, te dirá las cosas cuando lo crea prudente - ** intento hacerlo entrar en razón

**- Tal vez tengas razón pero ¿Dónde durmió? - **

**- Bueno si la tormenta los sorprendió no me parecería extraño que se quedara en casa de Sasuke - ** dijo como respuesta lo que sin duda no agrado al Hyuga

**- Eso es lo que me preocupa - **

**- Vamos, deberías estar agradecido con seguridad Hinata de hubiera congelado sin contar que Sasuke no se aprovecharía - ** debatió la chica agregando **- además no deberías preocuparte, sabes de sobra que ella nunca ha estado interesada en él aunque… - **

**- Aunque… ¿Qué? - ** cuestiono volviendo el rostro dejando apreciar un seño fruncido y una ceja alzada

**- Bueno Sasuke es muy guapo… - ** no pudo terminar su oración pues la voz del chico la interrumpió

**- Nada… mejor me voy - **

**- ¡Era broma Neji! Hinata nunca haría algo como lo que estas pensando - ** grito la chica para que la escuchara un Hyuga furioso que casi corría en dirección a los limites del territorio Hyuga

Fin Flashback

Después de tranquilizarse un poco emprendió el camino por los límites del bosque cercanos al territorio Hyuga a lo lejos pudo ver la presencia de una persona parada algo no muy común, pues pocas personas salían hasta ese lugar de mañana y menos aun después de una nevada como la ocurrida, así que acercándose lo más rápido posible para no delatar su inquietud pudo distinguir a su prima menor parada en la nieve con la mirada perdida en el horizonte donde pudo apreciar la figura de su otra prima acercarse cuando estuvo junto a ellos les saludo y juntos emprendieron la marcha hacia la mansión.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La canción que utilice se llama Hoshizora y es de mi grupo favorito L'Arc~en~Ciel recomiendo todas sus canciones (perdón soy una fan enamorada) está en especial es hermosa y cuando la oí no pude dejar de pensar que la letra pegaba con la historia y el mundo ninja pido disculpas si no les gusto ahora los rewies

peste21: la reacción de sakura la veras en el próximo cap

Tsuki Tsuruga: gracias por tus palabras las cosas van mejor y creo que este cap lo demuestra (más de 3000 palabras es el más grande que he escrito) y este cap es como un pequeño guiño de inicio al sasuhina como tal

maribelteka: bueno si naruto es algo lento no se da cuenta de muchas cosas y qué bueno que no estaba hina sino su corazón se rompería (de nuevo) y sakura bueno ella siempre ha tenido lo que quiere (o al menos asi me lo parece) por ello no sabe cómo reaccionar, en cuanto a hinata lo primero que desea es que las personas a las que ama la vean como ella realmente es

Tokeijikakeno orenji: bienvenida me da gusto que te agrade como se está dando la relación entre sasuke y hinata en cuanto a sasuke y naruto fue humor involuntario la verdad el humor no se me da soy más del drama

Andrea: aquí esta espero no haber tardado mucho

: espero que te siga gustando

Heisuhi Uchiha: pues más largo si es en cuanto al sasuhina juzga tú qué tal va espero tu rewie y bienvenida

: bueno aquí está el cap perdón el retraso y bueno hinata y naruto no pueden terminar porque nunca han estado juntos (osea como dijo naruto no son novios) pero pronto veras que pasa


	10. Dudas al aire

no tengo perdón lo sé pero les seré sincera la semana antepasada después de todo lo que me venía pasando mi cuerpo se puso en huelga o lo que es lo mismo me dio un ataque de apatía y con toda la honestidad del mundo lo digo (con riesgo a que me maten) simplemente me dio flojera escribir y la semana pasada ya un poco recuperada no encontré tiempo para hacerlo espero que no me asesinen aquí está el cap

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dudas al aire

El sol anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día la luz que provenía del astro se colaba a través de las cortinas en la ventana en la cama yacía una mujer de cabellera negra, hasta que la luz alcanzo su rostro lastimando sus entrecerrados ojos provocando que se moviera entre las cobijas tratando de enfocar la vista en algún punto conocido recorriendo la habitación para tal acto, logrando únicamente que su mente despertara completamente, rápidamente se levanto de la cama y observo con miedo el lugar sonde se encontraba una habitación espaciosa pintada de azul que no poseía más mobiliario que la cama, el armario y un pequeña mesa de noche sobre la que reposaba una fotografía bastante vieja y maltratada pero aun se podía apreciar a las personas en ella fue entonces que cayó en cuenta el único lugar donde se podría encontrar no era otro que la habitación de Sasuke pero ¿Cómo llego allí? Lo último que recordaba era haberse sentado en el sillón de la sala ¿En qué momento se había dormido? Porqué se había quedado dormida ¿verdad? El poco tiempo que había estado con el Uchiha le decía que no tenía porque pensar mal de él, por lo cual rápidamente se dirigió hacia la planta baja para despedirse ya lo había importunado demasiado y seguramente la pobre Kaede tendría que haber justificado su ausencia, al llegar al final de la escalera se encontró con que el Uchiha no se hallaba, sobre la mesa de lo que supuso era el comedor se encontró con un plato con fruta junto con una nota que le indicaba el porqué de su ausencia pronto pudo ver su ropa perfectamente doblada sobre el sillón rápidamente se cambio y comió lo que el Uchiha le había dejado y de manera más veloz aun escribió en la parte de atrás de la nota que encontrara ahora solo le quedaba irse a casa y rogar porque todos hubieran creído la excusa que les dieron y no hicieran preguntas.

Caminaba lentamente hacia los territorios Hyuga el frio era tanto que se vio obligada a proteger sus manos colocándolas dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta encontrándose con un trozo de papel que sin duda no estaba allí ayer, porque de lo contrario habría terminado destruido con el agua pensó en sacarlo y ver que era pero pronto desistió de su idea su hermana y su primo estaban parados esperando su llegada ¿Qué hacían allí se pregunto? Generalmente a esa hora Neji se encontraba con Tenten y Hanabi "atormentando" a cualquiera que le hubiera ocurrido llamarla pequeña o nena pero no era así allí estaban los dos parados esperando su llegada por lo cual lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza era que Kaede no pudo darles una excusa o bien nadie la había creído estaba por llegar junto a ellos así que era tiempo de averiguarlo

**- Hinata-sama no debió haber salido sin ponerse algo más abrigador - ** dijo Neji a modo de saludo conteniendo todas las preguntas que tenía en mente tal vez Tenten tuviera razón y presionarla no era la mejor idea

**- Gomen nii-san es solo que no logre dormir y pensé que un paseo me despejaría no me di cuenta del frío que realmente hacia - **argumento la chica tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible

**- Hmp, será mejor que regresemos a la mansión el frio no le hará bien y eso también va por usted Hanabi-sama - ** alejo el chico Hyuga pues aunque le alegro encontrarse a su prima menor preocupada por la mayor se le hizo extraño

**- Puedo regresar sola - ** contesto la menor fingiendo enfado ante la orden de su primo

**- Hanabi-chan onegai regresemos a casa no quiero que padre se preocupe - ** argumento la mayor con voz tranquila intentando convencer a la menor la cual simplemente comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa lo cual tomo como una aceptación y siguiendo su ejemplo los Hyuga mayores caminaron tras ella hacia la mansión

/

El único Uchiha sobreviviente caminaba entre el nevado paisaje que se levantaba en toda Konoha después de destrozar algunos árboles en algún campo de entrenamiento se sentía más tranquilo y con la seguridad de que al llegar a su casa podría dormir como no lo había hecho durante la noche, si bien las pesadillas no habían desaparecido del todo por lo menos le daban algunas horas para descansar cosa que no había hecho en absoluto la noche anterior, si cerraba los ojos aun podía apreciar la razón de que no solo estuviera desvelado sino que además hubiera salido de su casa antes que el sol

Flashback

**- supongo que tendré que esperar a que baje un poco para irme a casa - ** suspiro la chica al sentarse en el único sillón lentamente se recargo en su respaldo y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando sin que esta se diera cuenta

El Uchiha se cuestionaba así mismo porque la había detenido, si bien era cierto que la tormenta era fuerte no sería la primera vez que se enfrentara a una y tuviera que pasar la noche a la intemperie con un clima como aquel como kunoichi seguramente lo había hecho muchas veces, de repente un sonido que el pudo calificar como un gemido llego hasta sus oídos

**- mmmm - ** se acerco hacia la chica pues no cabía duda que era ella quien lo había proferido y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida cosa que no le sorprendía si lo dicho por Naruto era cierto entre los múltiples entrenamientos y además permanecer despierta gran parte de la noche para estar presente en el suyo la chica tendría bastante tiempo sin dormir y no haría daño que lo hiciera hasta que la tormenta disminuyera, comenzó a subir por las escaleras para buscar algo con que taparla aunque solo fuera por un momento pero no debería dejar que su "invitada" pasara frio eso le daría una reputación a un peor de la que ya tenía, al regresar con una manta se acerco cuidadosamente para cobijarla sin despertarla apreciando que recogió sus manos a la altura de su pecho, justo entre el par de senos que algunos minutos atrás pudo contemplar casi en su total esplendor, la tela de la playera que portaba la Hyuga era negra pero eso no impidió que esta se trasparentara con el agua dejando a la vista parte de la piel que los constituía además de delinear perfectamente su silueta mostrando su gran tamaño es más se atrevería a jurar que logro apreciar uno de los pezones de la chica a través de la tela no solo de la playera sino también del sostén que llevaba. Rápidamente desvió la mirada al salir de sus pensamientos

**- Al final estar con Kakashi si me afecto me estoy volviendo un pervertido - ** se lamento con rubor en las mejillas pero tuvo que volver la mirada para colocar la manta sobre ella, regresando a la cocina para terminar con su taza de té, pronto la tormenta amaino y el chico decidió que era tiempo de despertar a la chica para que se marchara

**- Hey Hyuga - ** hablo el chico sin atreverse a acercarse a ella **- Hyuga - ** repitió pero nada aceptando que no despertaría a menos que estuviera cerca de ella emprendió el camino a la sala **- Hyuga - **volvió a pronunciar mientras movía su hombro acción que solo consiguió que la chica se encogiera en su lugar, aprisionando en el camino la mano de Sasuke entre su rostro y su hombro una cálida sensación recorrió su cuerpo al tiempo que se rendía ante la idea de despertarla por lo que con su mano libre tomo delicadamente la cabeza de la chica para inclinarla hacia el otro lado y poder liberar su otra mano. Una vez hecho se dirigió al segundo piso era tarde y el también debería dormir.

Una vez recostado en su cama con la vana esperanza de que el sueño se apoderara de él cerraba los ojos mala idea le gritaba su consciencia la imagen del cuerpo de la chica asomándose entre la ropa trasparentada a causa del agua no salía de su mente, podía delinear suavemente el contorno de este, la curva que hacían los grandes pechos que bajaban hasta la estrecha cintura y luego se volvía a ensanchar dejando apreciar las bien torneadas piernas que se mostraban bajo la mojada y pegada tela del pantalón ninja **- Grr… basta - ** bufo molesto después de minutos de revolcarse bajo las sabanas buscando una manera de lograr dormir, se cambia de ropa y baja deprisa las escaleras antes de lograr llegar a la puerta un ruido le recordó que tenia compañía y una vez más se acerco a ella, al verla allí durmiendo la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo ella instantáneamente recargo su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha, él la miro desconcertado e inmediatamente retira la mirada de su rostro encaminándose hasta el piso superior donde la deposita sobre la cama quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del otro sus ojos vagaron rápidamente por las facciones de la chica deteniéndose en sus labios… sus delgados y rojos labios con una apariencia tersa como la de un tomate maduro y por un momento tuvo el impulso de probarlos para saber si eran tan dulces como uno, lentamente bajo su rostro y cuando sus labios estaban rosaban suavemente los contrarios levanto el rostro violentamente y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta fuertemente pero no lo suficiente para despertar a la Hyuga

Fin de flashback

Y esa era la razón por la cual se encontraba allí destrozando cuanto pudiera si llevaba si chakra al mínimo lograría dormir por algunas horas sin tener pesadillas y sin recordarla a ella **-Demonios el que tuvo un maestro pervertido fue el dobe - ** se lamento nuevamente lanzando un chidori que destrozaría una pila de arboles se incorporo jadeando y lentamente emprendió el camino hacia su hogar. Al entrar se pudo dar cuenta que la chica se había marchado, sobre la mesa se encontraba una nota la cual al leyó para emprender el camino a su habitación encontrándose con la cama perfectamente arreglada y sin pensarlo dos veces se dejo caer en ella abandonándose al dulce sueño del cansancio

/

Sakura caminaba rumbo a la recién reconstruida mansión Uchiha sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con Sasuke si bien este siempre le había manifestado que no se encontraba interesado en ella de otra manera aparte de compañera de equipo y tal vez amiga, ella no perdía la esperanza de ganarse el corazón del pelinegro, se encontraba por llegar cuando vio la puerta de la mansión abrirse esperaba que fuera el chico quien saliera pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era la Hyuga quien salía cerro rápidamente la puerta y a la misma velocidad desaparecía entre el blanco del paisaje, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas era obvio que paso la noche con el Uchiha pero ¿no se suponía que salía con Naruto? La idea de que estuviera jugando con ambos cruzo por su mente omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que el Uchiha conocía la relación del Uzumaki con la Hyuga, se limpio las lagrimas con gran enfado emprendió el camino de regreso al centro de la aldea.

Al ir por las calles de la aldea pudo apreciar el rubio cabello de su compañero y amigo si bien era muy temprano para comer ramen sabía que eso poco le interesaba a él y si quería obtener información no había mejor manera que hacerle alguna pregunta mientras estaba contemplando o devorando un plato del mismo, así que con toda la seguridad que podía simular y su mejor sonrisa se dirigió a su encuentro

**- Ohayo Naruto - ** le saludo levantando la mano mientras llegaba junto a él

**- Ohayo Sakura-chan, ¿qué haces levantada tan temprano? - ** contesto el chico con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara

**- Acabo de salir del hospital y estaba buscando algo de desayunar, sinceramente no tengo ganas de cocinar - ** mintió su último turno nocturno había sido el día de ayer y para compensarla Tsunade le dio un par de días de descanso

**- jejejej si algo así me comente Sasuke - ** menciono rascándose la nuca y luego agrego **- porque no vienes a ichiraku conmigo - **

**- No se Naruto, no crees que es muy temprano para comer ramen - ** objeto la chica si bien esa era su intención el que aceptara tan rápido pudiera resultar sospechoso

**- Sakura-chan nunca es temprano para comer ramen además apuesto a que no has comido nada desde ayer así que anda acepta si por favor di que si - **alejo el rubio con su mejor cara triste **- anda yo pago - **

**- Haaa está bien Naruto pero solo porque acabo de salir de un turno muy pesado - ** remato su mentira la chica y comenzaron a caminar hacia el restaurante una vez en el Teuchi les sirvió rápidamente debido a que por la hora eran los únicos clientes en el lugar

**- Ne Naruto ¿es cierto que sales con Hinata? - ** pregunto la pelirosa mientras la disfrutaban de su plato de ramen

El rubio casi escupe su delicioso ramen al escuchar la pregunta de su compañera** - yo… yo… - ** se encontraba sin poder encontrar una respuesta, tal avez era la sorpresa o la alegría que nació en el al pensar que pudiera encontrarse un poco celosa del tiempo que pasaba con la Hyuga

**- Si no me quieres decir está bien pero… yo pensé que éramos amigos - ** argumento la poniendo una sonrisa triste

**- Bueno Sakura-chan no es que no te quiera decir es que no sé cómo responderte - **menciono el rubio mientras rascaba su mejilla

**- Bueno solo tienes que decir sí o no - **

**- Es que no quiero que se malinterprete mi respuesta si digo simplemente que si asumirás que Hinata-chan es mi novia como lo hizo el teme - ** comento el chico

**- Entonces… sí sales con ella - ** afirmo la chica pasando por alto la mención de su compañero pelinegro

**- ¡Pero solo como amigos! - ** casi grito el chico mientras movía sus manos en forma negativa

**- Mmmm - **pareció meditar la chica **- Eso quiere decir que no estás interesado en Hinata - ** murmuro hablando para sí misma aunque fue escuchada por su rubio acompañante

**- Bueno Naruto me voy a dormir gracias por invitarme - ** argumento rápidamente dejando solo al uzumaki quien sonrió al pensar que su pelinegro amigo tenía razón y aunque no era su intención Sakura se vio celosa de sus salida con la Hyuga

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Si se lo que están pensando te vas tanto tiempo y regresas con esto, encima eres lo suficientemente descarada para decirnos que te dio flojera escribir… bueno no me gustan las mentira así que la verdad es lo mejor creo yo, por otro lado quiero opiniones sinceras sobre los recuerdos de sasuke los reescribí muchas veces no me gustaban como quedaban y al final logre algo decente aunque no estoy del todo convencida ahora si los rewie

peste21: si bueno hanabi no le habla a hinata incluso la ignora pero eso no significa que no la quiera

Tsuki Tsuruga: muchas gracias siempre deseándome cosas buenas me alegras hasta los días más negros espero que te guste este cap además me da mucho gusto encontrar a más fans de L'Arc aquí donde vivo solo somos yo y mi ne-san

maribelteka: bueno es un fic sasuhina ellos tienen que estar juntos pero ni sasuke se va a enamorar de hinata a la primera que la vea, ni hinata dejara de querer a naruto solo porque sasuke este frente a ella todo se da poco a poco y si tienes razón en lo del novio de hanabi pero como le pedí a no lo digas que paso en la casa de sasuke bueno aquí está la respuesta

Tokeijikakeno orenji: gracias la verdad dudaba mucho respecto a la canción porque es una de mis favoritas y creo que es perfecta para ellos dos pero no sabía si les iba a agradar que la pusiera pero fue muy bien recibida aquí el nuevo cap espero no decepcionarte

Andrea: pues allí tienes tu respuesta y lo que paso entre hinata y sasuke en cuanto a mis otros fic no he podido escribir nada decente para sentimientos por eso no he actualizado pero no lo dejare votado voy a terminarlo aunque me tarde mi otro fic activo es la novia de ryoma el cual también actualizare en cuanto escriba algo decente en cuanto a diplomacia y algo mas.. lo actualizo dos veces por semana aunque eso se debe a que no es mio y ya está terminado

Heisuhi Uchiha: jejejeje gracias habia pensado en esa escena desde el primer momento en que vi una imagen de sasuke y hinata juntos (con hoshizora de fondo) creo que es perfecta y muestra que todos tenemos sentimientos, sasuke no vio nada que no tenga una chica solo que hinata tiene en otras proporciones

: no te preocupes pasa que aunque te mueras por leer el sueño puede más bueno si nos ponemos a hacer una lista de canciones de L'Arc terminaríamos anotando todas no hay una sola canción que sea mala y si el novio de hanabi es quien piensas pero shhh no lo digas

Trinity24: bienvenida wow gracias nunca pensé que se viera como el anime me anima mucho, en cuanto a lo de sasuke-kun bueno yo creo que casi nadie lo toma pues hinata es muy formal y casi no convive con sasuke aunque es lindo leer de llamarlo uchiha-san a sasuke-kun bueno al menos a mí me gusta

caricatuyani: que bien que se te haga interesante bueno trato de hacer los personajes 1 lo más apegados a su personalidad y 2 lo más reales posible y las personas somos tan complejas gracias y bienvenida

victoria: gracias y bienvenida

1234567: gracias bienvenida y aquí está la continuación

Tsuki Neko: trato de respetar las personalidades pues me gusta la manera de ser de cada uno te podría recomendar un montón de canciones creo que todos comenzamos a oír a L'Arc con el anime yo particularmente con The fourth avenue café de rurouni kenshin pero todas son maravillosas y bueno aquí está la continuación gracias y bienvenida

Layill: yo también adoro al neji sobreprotector y hanabi bueno no sabe como acercarse pero quiere a su hermana me falata decir bienvenida

ZUZUNA: bienvenida me alegra que te guste como está quedando si pondré lemmon pero más a delante en cuanto a lo largo de los cap pues trato de hacerlos los más largos posibles pero todo depende del tiempo que dispongo tratare de hacerlos más largos pero no prometo nada


	11. Acercandonos

Lo sé soy una mierda de persona me desaparecí mas de un mes y ahora vengo con un cap aceptable apenas (en extensión) pero se me junto el trabajo y cuando tuve tiempo e inspiración robaron la USB que contenía la actualización y para rematar esa señorita llamada inspiración decidió largarse y abandonarme a mi suerte bueno dejo de disculparme y los dejo leer

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Acercándonos

La habitación de Hinata dentro de la mansión Hyuga no distaba mucho de la de Sasuke, pues estaba decorada de forma minimalista solo que en colores claros para aprovechar la luz natural que se cuela por la ventana, serian cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando la chica salió del baño vestida de forma normal solo que con un abrigo aparte de la típica chaqueta que ocupaba normalmente, sobre el cubre cama descansaba la nota que encontrara en su chaqueta, junto a ella descansaba una pequeña paca de ropa la misma que Sasuke la había prestado en su casa y no creyó conveniente dejarla en su casa ya que estaba sucia a causa de haber dormido con ella, por lo mismo la llevo consigo con el fin de lavarla y regresársela, rápidamente tomo la ropa y salió de la habitación apenas tenía tiempo para hacer la escala a la casa del Uchiha antes de ver a Naruto y volver al lugar donde siempre se encontraba con el primero

/

La kunoichi de cabello rosa se encontraba en su departamento parada en el umbral del cuarto que había sido de su compañero pelinegro hasta hace unos días, su mirada recorría cada rincón del cuarto buscando algo que este hubiera podido olvidar pero nada no había nada lo que no se había llevado a la nueva mansión Uchiha lo quemo antes de marcharse, recordaba con claridad como cada una de las pertenencias que le recordaban su pasado fuera de la aldea incluyendo parte de su cabello mismo que corto con su katana un segundo antes, lentamente se adentro en el cuarto hasta sentarse en sobre la cama la conversación que tuvo con Naruto pasaba en su mente una y otra vez en repetición automática le gustaba pensar que había una razón lógica por la cual la Hyuga se haya tenido que quedar en casa de su amado Sasuke sobre todo sabiendo de sobra que la chica se encontraba enamorada del rubio Uzumaki, aunque este fuera tan despistado como para darse cuenta de ello, pero por más vueltas que le daba solo podía llegar a una conclusión: solo se acerco a Sasuke para de alguna manera hacerla pagar por desprecio que sufría por parte del rubio. La duda le invadió por un momento no podría declararse la mejor amiga de la chica Hyuga vamos ni siquiera podría decirse que fueran amigas realmente, habían salido un par de veces con las demás antes de la guerra durante esta nunca se encontraron y si lo hubieren hecho dudaba que en algún momento platicaran pero por lo que la conocía y sabia a cerca de ella nunca haría lago por odio es mas la creía incapaz de tener ese sentimiento basándose en el ejemplo más claro para todos su familia a pesar de cómo la habían tratado ella jamás se dio la oportunidad de pensar o decir algo malo de alguno de los integrantes de ella, llegando a recurrir a Neji después de su intento de asesinato. No una persona tan buena como Hinata no podría hacer eso le repetía su consciencia sin embargo el temor no se iba, algo había cambiado en ella durante la guerra la tímida Hinata seguía allí pero desde que se lanzara contra Pain para salvar al Uzumaki algo en ella cambio no sabría definir que fue pero le daba miedo que fueran sus sentimientos y ¿si ahora estaba interesada en Sasuke? O pero aun ¿si Sasuke estaba interesado en ella? Si bien hasta este momento no mostraba ningún interés por alguna chica no quería decir que no lo sintiera solo quería decir que no lo demostraba pero ¿realmente habría ese sentimiento en él? La única forma de averiguarlo era preguntárselo directamente al Uchiha bien podría acusarlo de usar a la chica para molestar a su amigo y el sin dudarlo respondería de tal manera que pudiera trazar un plan de acción que sin errores si bien no era una estratega nata como Shikamaru con un poco de tiempo podría armar un plan infalible y con esta idea en mente salió de la habitación

/

Caminaba rápidamente por las calles de la aldea entre sus manos llevaba el paquete de ropa limpia su byakugan activado para lograr localizar su objetivo con mayor rapidez pues este no se encontraba en el lugar donde sería más lógico hallarlo ichiraku llevo la vista hacia el cielo ya no le quedaba tiempo de buscar al rubio debería dejar sus disculpas para la próxima vez. Empezó a correr por los techos de las casas hacia los territorios Uchiha antes de que se diera cuenta se encuentra parada frente a la puerta de la única construcción terminada en ellos, rápidamente toco a la puerta esperando respuesta pero no encontró ninguna, nuevamente llamo esta vez con más fuerza lo que mostro una puerta que no estaba cerrada simplemente emparejada lentamente la empujo y se adentro en la casa

**- Permiso voy a entrar… - ** se anuncio tímidamente **- ¿Uchiha-san se encuentra en casa? - ** se atrevió a decir una vez que se encontraba en la sala de misma pudiendo apreciar que no había sido limpiada desde la mañana en que ella se retiro, por lo que sintiéndose culpable dejo la ropa junto a su abrigo y la chaqueta sobre el mismo sillón donde se durmió comenzó a limpiar, al llevar el tazón que una vez contuvo fruta al fregadero no se percato de que el pelinegro bajo al escuchar ruido pensando quien sería tan estúpido como para entrar a la casa de uno de los ninjas más temidos al ver la figura de la chica Hyuga solo pudo desear tener un kunai en la mano para asegurarse que no fuera un sueño la chica se deslizaba de la sala a la cocina como si hubiera pasado allí toda la vida el no tener la chaqueta dejaba a la vista su bien formado cuerpo que no dejaba de atormentarlo ni en sueños, camino hacia la cocina para averiguar si era uno de esos sueños que había tenido durante su no tan placentero intento de dormir tan concentrado estaba en su "visión" que no deparo en lo cerca que estaba de la mesa y termino tropezándose con ella ruido que alerto a la mujer quien volteo con su byakugan activado

**- Es usted Uchiha-san - **pronuncio mientras desactivaba su kekegenkai

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? - ** salió de la boca del pelinegro quien retomo su pose fría e indiferente

**- Gomen Uchiha-san sé que no debí entrar, pero la puerta estaba abierta y nadie contesto cuando llame - ** se apresuro a contestar la chica mientras hacia una reverencia **- Es cierto vine a dejarle la ropa que me prestó anoche, pensé que si la llevaba al lugar de entrenamiento podría mancharse de nuevo por eso me tome el atrevimiento de venir primero a su casa - **

**- Hmp - **contesto ante el discurso que rápidamente le dio la Hyuga **- Espera - ** agrego al momento mientras se dirigía a la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso una vez arriba se dio el lujo de soltar un suspiro primero por el golpe que se llevo con la mesa segundo por la sorpresa de verla en su casa cuando ni hace cinco minutos la tenía entre sus brazos (dentro de su sueño claro) rápidamente bajo las escaleras a donde ella había terminado de limpiar y ahora se acomodaba el abrigo

**- Vamos- ** pronuncio de forma autoritaria dirigiéndose a la salida seguido de la chica

**- hai - **

Rápidamente llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento y apenas ponía un pie en el suelo cuando el Uchiha se volteo para atacar a su acompañante, la cual no pudo esquivar el ataque por lo que fue lanzada por los aires de a causa del golpe yendo a parar en el frío suelo invernal llevándose a su paso la nieve que en él se encontraba, en cuanto toco el suelo la chica levanto la mirada con genuina estupefacción ante la acción del moreno lentamente lo ve acercarse a ella y tenderle la mano dudo un momento en dársela pero finalmente cedió a su gentileza y la tomo

**- Debes estar más atenta Hyuga nunca sabes en qué momento te pueden atacar - **dijo al ayudarle a levantarse

**- Lo siento Uchiha-san estaré más atenta - ** se disculpo al separarse de él **- Uchiha-san puedo pedirle un favor… - ** hablo la chica con un poco de duda, en respuesta el chico solo alzo la ceja dándole a entender que siguiera con hablando **- ¿Podría llamarme Hinata? Es solo que… que nadie me llama por mi apellido y es un poco extraño - ** concluyo la chica con el rostro completamente rojo de la pena

**- Hmp - ** gruño el chico lo cual fue interpretado por Hinata como un si

**- Arigato Uchiha-san - ** dijo con voz alegre mientras daba la reverencia que correspondía

**- Sasuke - ** la voz del chico llego hasta sus oídos como una orden que la obligo a mirarlo con desconcierto **- Si voy a llamarte por tu nombre lo correcto es que me llames por el mío ¿no? - ** aclaro dando por terminada la plática al darle la espalda y regresar a su improvisado campo de entrenamiento siendo alcanzado velozmente por la chica

El entrenamiento ocurría sin mayor contratiempo los golpes por parte de ambos eran repelidos o evitados con la misma rapidez con la que eran contestados, durante un instante Sasuke intento sumergir a Hinata en un genjutsu siendo sorprendido al darse cuenta de que este no surgió efecto, recibiendo un golpe de la chica de lleno en el hombro del moreno lanzándolo unos metros atrás obligándolo a dejar de utilizar su brazo izquierdo inmediatamente retomo su ataque utilizando su otro brazo sin embargo sus ataques bajaron de eficacia dando más espacio a la Hyuga para atacarlo logrando conectar algunos golpes más en su cuerpo, mas estos no llevaban la carga de chakra con el que normalmente está cargado el taijutsu de los Hyuga, lo cual molesto de sobre manera al chico

**- Deja de hacer eso - ** pronuncio con una voz fría y dura, igual a la empleada en el pasado cuando hablaba de asesinar a su hermano o destruir konoha, se detuvo y manteniéndose en pie le mando una mirada de desprecio **- Si hay algo que realmente odio es que me tengan lastima - ** declaro el chico

Hinata se sintió desconcertada no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta del chico **- Sasuke-san… yo… yo… - ** no sabía cómo contestar había olvidado el gran orgullo que este poseía igual al que un Hyuga debería tener, claro un Hyuga que no fuera ella

**- Aunque sea un entrenamiento debes golpear con todas tus fuerzas, como si de verdad fueras a matarme, como si de verdad fuera el enemigo - ** reprendió el pelinegro a la chica que solo pudo bajar la cabeza justo como lo hacía cuando era sermoneada por su padre

**- Gomen Oto… Sasuke-san intentare no olvidarlo - **su voz era suave como la de una niña que tiene que hablar por primera vez ante desconocidos

**- Tomemos un descanso - ** ordeno al percatarse del estado de la chica, al darse cuenta de que él se dejaba caer en el suelo ella rápidamente se acerco y utilizando su juken libero los puntos de chakra del pelinegro **- Eres demasiado amable, has pasado demasiado tiempo con el Inuzuka y el Aburame, ni siquiera pareces una Hyuga - ** susurro el pelinegro como no queriendo que la chica se enterada más debido a lo cerca que se encontraban resulto imposible, la chica nuevamente se ruborizo esta vez de vergüenza al darse cuenta que ni siquiera alguien fuera de su clan la considerara buena para formar parte de este **- Pero… eso es bueno o al menos eso creo - **

La chica lo miro por un momento y podría jurar que logro ver un ligero sonrojo en el rostro del Uchiha idea que deshecho al momento, sin embargo al momento de procesar las palabras del chico una duda se instalo en su cerebro, se separo del Uchiha y se sentó sobre la nieve al igual que él quedando de frente a frente

**- No lo entiendes ¿verdad? - ** comento él dejando que en su rostro se asomara una risa irónica **- El porqué es bueno que no parezcas una Hyuga - **volvió a decir al darse cuenta de que la chica no lo miraba, esto último la obligo a alzar el rostro encontrándose con los ojos negros que la observaban escudriñándola cuidadosamente

**- No - ** contesto en un impulso de valentía volviendo a bajar la cabeza y comenzando hacer círculos en la nieve con el dedo

**- El orgullo es lo que destruyo a los Uchiha - ** contesto haciendo que toda la atención de su acompañante se centra en su rostro

**- Uchi… Sasuke-san ¿por qué lo dice? - ** aunque conocía la historia como toda la aldea, le gustaba la idea de escuchar que opinaba el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha

**- Hmp, hablas como si no conocieras la historia - ** y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo continuo **- la arrogancia del clan Uchiha no pudo soportar que se sospechara de él como causante del ataque del Kyubi, y lo único que se le ocurrió para reparar tal insolencia se convirtió en la sentencia de sus miembros - ** continuo el joven

La chica solo lo miraba esperando a que continuara sin embargo él no mostro ningún interés por seguir hablando, al contrario solo llevo su vista al rostro de la chica para indicarle **- Continuemos - **

Retomaron su entrenamiento con más añico de parte del pelinegro mientras la chica se esforzaba por responder en el mismo nivel los ataques que le daba su compañero, sin dejar de pensar en que el nivel y la forma en que el Sasuke hablaba le recordaba a su primo Neji pero no al de ahora, sino al de años atrás aquel que no sabía demostrar afecto el cual no sonreía y cuya única expresión de cariño solía ser "eso ha estado bien Hinata-sama" no es como si ahora fuera una persona comunicativa o expresiva pero al menos dejaba ver más acerca de si mismo, la máscara de frialdad e indiferencia con la que se muestra ante el mundo ya no era un obstáculo para saber lo que pensaba o cuando algo le preocupaba, entonces se pregunto si el Uchiha de ahora se parecía al Neji de cuando tenía 12 en algún momento podría ser como el Neji de este momento, no es que tuviera algo de malo solo que su primo era feliz en este momento y el chico se merecía serlo después de tanto sufrimiento por el que había pasado.

La voz del chico la saco de su ensimismamiento **- Hinata - **

**- ¿Si Sasuke-san? - ** contesto ella deteniéndose al ver que él ya se encontraba quieto

**- Acabamos por hoy, tienes una cita ¿no? así que será mejor que vayas antes de que comience a nevar - ** dijo mientras enfundaba su katana y caminaba

**- Dudo que Naruto-kun aun este esperándome en ichiraku - ** se dijo así misma la chica con un poco decepcionada mientras caminaba de regreso al centro de la aldea

El comentario de Hinata llego a los oídos de Sasuke quien ni pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sin saber realmente porque se sentía tan bien de saber que había dejado plantado a Naruto por estar con él

/

En el interior de la casa principal dentro de los territorios Hyuga una chica castaña trataba de calmar a su compañero de entrenamiento y equipo, pues si bien para quien no lo conociera a la perfección el chico se mostraba igual que siempre, para aquellos acostumbrados a su extraña manera de ser se podían dar cuenta de la ansiedad que marcaba sus facciones

**- Basta Neji me tienes harta, matándote de cansancio no vas a hacer que Hinata vuelva antes - **reprendió al chico Hyuga que la miraba desde la esquina contraria del dojö donde se encontraban desde que la chica llegara a visitar a su prima y al subir para avisarle se encontrara con una habitación vacía

**- No estaría así, si me hubieras dejado ir a buscar a Hinata-sama - ** reclamo el chico mientras caminaba hacia ella, quien aun sostenía la nota que hallara en la cama de su prima si bien era cierto que tenia citas con el Uzumaki era claro que la nota no le pertenecía la limpia caligrafía en ella lo probaban, tampoco pertenecía al Inuzuka o al Aburame por la sencilla razón de que el primero siempre llegaba a buscarla y el segundo solía mandar a algunos de sus insectos con el mensaje para la chica.

Pronto seria la hora de la cena y eso significaba que la chica parecería, por eso que la castaña se habia esforzado tanto en mantener al chico Hyuga en casa sabia que la prima de este no llegaría tarde a casa y no quería que él arruinara lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo la chica pues a pesar de la nota tenía un buen presentimiento a cerca de lo que pudiera suceder

**- Vamos Neji ¿te gustaría que Hinata saliera corriendo a buscarte solo porque encontró una nota entre tus cosas? - ** pregunto mientras se a cerco a él sigilosa como un gato y con la sonrisa del mismo gato después de comerse al canario **- Si lo hiciera sabrías que entro a tu habitación sin permiso ¿no? - ** argumento mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello acercándose al cada vez más rojo rostro de Neji **- Y no está bien hacer eso… - ** la frase de la chica se corto cuando lograron percibir el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta

La puerta del dojö de los Hyuga se abrió dejando pasar la imponente figura del líder del clan quien sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al ver con quien se encontraba su sobrino

**- Tenten que gusto verte te echamos de menos en el almuerzo - ** saludo el hombre con su voz neutra

**- Hiashi-sama también es un gusto verlo, tuve una pequeña pero ineludible misión que me impidió estar presente - ** respondió al saludo la chica quien miraba al patriarca con total inocencia y una sonrisa que bien podía pertenecerle a un niño, mientras el chico Hyuga se limitaba a no mirar en dirección de su tío fingiendo secarse el sudor

**- Y por lo que veo decidiste entrenar con Neji para compensar el entrenamiento de esta mañana - ** argumento el mayor logrando solamente que el cuerpo de su sobrino se tensara

**- En realidad Hiashi-sama venia a visitar a Hinata pero como no se encuentra decidí esperarla, espero no causar molestias - ** defendió la chica

**- Claro que no, justamente vine a decirle a Neji que mi hija ha llegado y solo lo esperamos para cenar, por supuesto esperamos que nos acompañes - ** ofreció amablemente el hombre

**- Será un placer Hiashi-sama, si me permite iré a ver a Hinata - ** y con esta frase la chica salió del dojö

**- Iré a cambiarme para la cena, con permiso Hiashi-sama - ** hizo una reverencia y salió tratando de mostrarse lo más natural posible

Al encontrarse solo se tomo la libertad de sonreír abiertamente ante la actitud de su sobrino y su compañera estaba por retirarse cuando una pequeña hoja tirada justo en el lugar donde hace un momento se encontraba su sobrino, se agacho para tomarla y pudo leer con claridad lo que decía

_**5:30 donde siempre no llegues tarde**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ok ok tengo que aceptar como me costó terminar esta cap no sabía si poner lo que pensó naruto al ver que hinata no llego o este pequeño nejiten al final gano el neji ten por lo cual tengo una pregunta para ustedes quieren que hiashi sepa de quien y para quien es la nota o lo dejamos con la duda y prometo tratar de no tardar tanto en actualizar

**Tsuki Tsuruga:** Creo que he resuelto tus dudas en el próximo cap veremos qué es lo que planea sakura lamento a ver tardado y hubiera dado lo que fuera por ir al concierto del MSG pero ni modo aquí nos quedamos gracias por decir que mi historia alegra tus días me hace muy feliz y me ayuda a seguir escribiendo

**Andrea****:** gracias por ser tan comprensiva no dejo mis fic por más que me tarde aquí está el de luna y el lunes actualizare sentimientos

**Trinity24:** eso quiere decir que me quedo bien ya me estaba preocupando no soy buena para escenas como esa bueno aun no es tiempo de que sasuke se "aproveche" pero lo hara

**caricatuyani:** si son terribles y aunque no me dan seguido si me tumban cuando me dan espero que te guste el cap

**Lord. Kami:** hay el tiempo va en nuestra contra casi siempre lamento a verme tardado pero ya estoy de vuelta me alegra que la historia siga siendo de tu interés

**Josyuchiha:** nunca dejare un fic sin terminar aunque me tarde juro por Hyde-sama que no los abandonare, ¿crees que fui cruel con sasuke? Pero es un chico y los chicos tiene hormonas por más que no lo parezcan y era hora de que las de sasuke empezaran a trabajar lamento la tardanza pero he aquí el cap

**Annii GabiiZ**** : **gracias por tus buenos deseos y perdona por no actualizar pero así aquí sigo y seguire hasta terminar un saludo para ti también y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar

: si el cap pasado estuvo cortito pero mi cabeza no dio para más este está un poco más largo espero que la historia siga siendo de tu interés cuídate


	12. Amor y Agradecimiento

Haaaa me conflictue con la escena de sasuke y sakura realmente no escribía nada que me gustara pero al final salió díganme que les pareció, el trabajo me deja poco tiempo para escribir pero no dejare de publicar aunque sea cada mes y/o un poco mas como lo he venido haciendo agradezco su comprensión y que sigan leyendo mis fics

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Amor y Agradecimiento

La iluminada mañana con el sol calentando el ambiente dejaba apreciar a los habitantes de kohona haciendo sus labores diarias a los niños corriendo de un lado a otro jugando entre ellos o escapando de sus madres tras hacer alguna travesura en ese mismo ambiente se podía ver al rubio Uzumaki corriendo por los techos de las casas en dirección al barrio Uchiha donde se apersono frente a la puerta del único ocupante de dicho lugar y con llamo con incesantes golpes

**- ¡Teme! ¡teme se que estas allí! ¡Ábreme antes de que me abra yo mismo! - ** gritaba el rubio al mismo tiempo que tocaba puerta

Pronto la puerta fue abierta por un Sasuke con cara de fastidio el cabello revuelto (claro almohadazo) y bostezando **- Hmp ¿Qué quieres dobe? ¿No deberías estar devorando tus primero 10 platos de ramen del día? - ** argumento el moreno mientras dejaba pasar a su acompañante y soltaba un gran bostezo

**- Jejejejeje en realidad pase a ichiraku antes de venir - ** argumento mientras se rascaba la nuca **- Lo raro es verte a ti, todavía dormido - ** comento el rubio

**- No he dormido bien, así que intento dormir más - ** contesto el pelinegro mientras se dejaba caer sobre una de las sillas del comedor **- Además no pensé que vendrías tan temprano a reclamarme por a ver acaparado a tu novia ayer - **

El rubio lo volteo a ver como si no comprendiera de qué le hablaba hasta que una sonrisa ilumino su rostro y dijo **- Así que por eso no llego Hinata-chan a ichiraku, que bueno que estaba contigo me preocupaba que le hubiera pasado algo - ** dijo el rubio sin inmutarse

**- ¿Y entonces a que se debe tu visita Naruto? - ** hablo el pelinegro tratando de conservar su tono neutro aunque por dentro sentía una gran molestia al darse cuenta de que el Uzumaki no había negado su relación con la Hyuga como anteriormente aunque claro esto no se lo haría notar, para empezar a él que le importaba

**- Nee Sasuke ¿Cómo sabes que estás interesado en una chica? - ** soltó de golpe la pregunta el rubio además de usar un tono serio lo que le dijo al Uchiha que era un pregunta que realmente atormentaba al chico y no solo algo que se le hubiera ocurrido

**- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? - ** respondió mientras se acomodaba en la silla para ver a su compañero

**- Supuse que tú tendrías una idea sobre ello, después de todo a ti siempre te han seguido las mujeres - ** respondió mientras rascaba su mejilla

**- Sabes dobe que ellas me siguieran no quiere decir que yo estuviera interesado - ** agrego el Uchiha **- Pero porque preguntas eso - **

**- bueno ayer por la tarde… - **

Flashback

El rubio se encontraba sentado en la barra del ichiraku en espera de la Hyuga con quien saldría a pasear como la mayoría de las tardes desde hace aproximadamente 3 meses volteo a ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared frente a él, marcaba las 5:25 sin duda era tarde se habían quedado de ver a las 5 y la chica jamás llegaba tarde la preocupación se hizo presente aunque trato de desecharla pues conocía a la chica y aunque su carácter amable no lo dejaba ver era muy fuerte además como ninja activa y futura líder de un clan seguramente alguna ocupación o misión urgente debió haber salido por lo mismo no pudo cancelar sus planes. Pidió un plato de ramen mientras desidia si debería encaminarse a la mansión de los Hyuga para preguntar por ella cuando se vio la silueta de su compañera se vislumbro en la entrada del mismo

**- Naruto que sorpresa encontrarte aquí sin una pila de platos de ramen terminado - ** dijo a modo de saludo la pelirosa

**- ¡Sakura-chan! Que gusto verte estaba esperando a Hinata-chan pero aparece que no vendrá ella nunca llega tarde - ** contesto el rubio mientras le ponían delante el humeante plato de su comida favorita

**- ¿Y te quedaras tan tranquilo aquí sin ir a buscarla? - ** alejo la chica intentando no golpeara a su compañero **- Deberías mostrar más interés en ella e ir a averiguar porque no llego - **

**- Pero… pero… Sakura-chan Hinata-chan sabe cuidarse sola además si no llego debe ser por algo importante - ** contesto el rubio calmando a su pelirosa compañera **- Estoy seguro que me dirá por qué no pudo venir cuando la vea - ** concluyo

**- Creo que tienes razón - **dijo la pelirosada y soltando un suspiro agrego **- y… como vas con ella - ** pregunto de repente **- ya sabes piensas formalizar pronto su relación - ** la cara del rubio se mostro su completo desconocimiento a cerca de lo que hablaba la chica **- Presentarte ante el padre de Hinata y decirle que están saliendo - **

La cara del Uzumaki pasó de la incomprensión a la duda y finalmente al horror antes de gritar **- ¡Nani! - ** luego tomo un poco de aire y continuo **- No crees que estas exagerando un poco Sakura-chan es decir Hinata y yo solo somos amigos - ** contesto rápidamente olvidando hasta de usar el complemento en el nombre de la Hyuga

**- Oh de verdad yo pensé que te habías cansado de rogarme por tener una cita y ahora tenías interés en ella - ** dijo tratando de hacer sonar sus palabras a juego logrando que el chico pensara que era tristeza disimulada

**- Sakura-chan eso quiere decir que saldrías conmigo si te lo propusiera - ** casi grito el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

**- Bue.. bueno supongo que sí pero… - ** lo pensó un momento **- No quiero que Hinata piense que estoy acaparándote solo porque ahora sales con ella - ** contesto no convencida de lo que acababa de decir

**- Sakura-chan no te preocupes por eso además estoy seguirá que a Hinata-chan no le importara, es más a si tendrá tiempo para ver a Sasuke durante el día - ** anunciaba feliz el chico ante tener la oportunidad

**- ¿Hinata y Sasuke? - ** pregunto horrorizada la pelirosa **- ¿Que no se supone que ustedes están juntos? - ** volvió a pronunciar la chica tan histérica que cualquiera pensaría que se pondría a llorar sin embargo para el rubio era solo una reacción de sorpresa

**- Es cierto Sakura-chan tu no lo sabes, es raro yo pensé que Tsunade Obaa-san te lo contaría - ** sonrió el rubio **- Hinata-chan fue designada por el consejo como la guardiana de Sasuke hasta nuevo aviso, así que tiene que acompañarlo a sus entrenamientos nocturnos a pesar de todas las obligaciones que ya tiene, apuesto a que apenas duerme el teme es un desconsiderado - ** dijo haciendo un mohín de disgusto

La pelirosa se mostro más tranquila al escuchar a su compañero por lo cual desvió rápidamente la platica

Fin de flashback

**- ****Y después de eso se la paso preguntándome que hacía cuando salía son Hinata-chan a dónde íbamos, si alguna vez he ido a su y me volvió a preguntar cómo tres veces si su padre sabia que salíamos**** - **comentaba el rubio con un gran sonrisa sin dejar de manotear mientras el Uchiha solo lo mira no con su típica indiferencia sino con una leve muestra de aburrimiento y cansancio

**- Todo eso está muy bien dobe pero…. No dijiste que no salías con Hinata para darle celos a Sakura - ** soltó el pelinegro cortándole la inspiración al rubio quien lo miro fijamente sin percatarse de que llamo a la chica por su nombre

**- Y así es pero… - **dudo un momento **- cuando estoy con Hinata-chan me siento muy bien es increíble saber que a pesar de todo siempre hubo alguien que me quiso, incluso me prefirió sobre ti, pero no puedo evitar compararlo con lo que siento junto a Sakura-chan - **soltó un suspiro **- No sabría cómo definirlo es… igual pero diferente - ** finalizo

**- Es tiempo de que elijas, no puedes estar ilusionando a la Hyuga con que algún día podrás quererla como ella a ti - ** dijo volviendo a su postura seria sin dejar de ver al chico frente a ella **- Al final la terminaras lastimando más en tu afán de no hacerla sufrir - ** después de decir esto el Uchiha se levanto y desapareció escaleras arriba

/

El entrenamiento resulto mucho mejor que el anterior, ella ya no dudaba en atacarlo y sus golpes se volvían más seguros lo que le daba un mayor grado de dificultad para evitarlos, aun cuando el rostro de la chica pudiera mostrar la paz y la calma habitual sus ojos no lo hacían una ligera sombra negra dominaba sus pupilas dándole un aspecto más oscuro a su natural tono gris además de dar la sensación de que su mente divagaba haciéndola imaginar que la persona que está frente a ella no era quien realmente ocupaba sus pensamientos, lo cual fue confirmado cuando sus ojos adquirieron un tono más claro mostrando una inmensa melancolía.

**- No todo es tu culpa - ** dijo el Uchiha haciendo que Hinata saliera de su ensimismamiento quien solo atino a mirarlo preguntándose si acaso podría leer su mente **- Enojarse de vez en cuando no es un pecado ¿sabes? - ** volvió a decir logrando que la chica se pusiera roja ante la mención de algo que ni ella misma había tomado en cuenta

**- ¿Cómo… Cómo lo supo? - ** articulo sintiéndose incrédula ante las palabras del chico

**- Tus ataques normalmente aunque fuertes no tienen la intención de herir, hasta hace un momento eran todo lo contrario - ** argumento nunca aceptaría que la estaba observando y no exactamente como parte del entrenamiento

**- Gomen Sasuke-san yo…. - **

**- No dije que estuviera mal solo que no es habitual en ti - ** la interrumpió

**- Sasuke-san… - ** lo llamo haciendo que él la mirara **- ¿Soy tan deleznable como para que… una persona no confíen en mi? - ** se atrevió a preguntar

**- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo? - ** pregunto el Uchiha pero no le dio tiempo a la chica de pensar a cual de todas las cosas que le había dicho se refería **- Así como todos somos egoístas, todos guardamos secretos ¿eso nos hace malas personas? - ** le cuestiono

**- Entiendo que todos tenemos secretos… solo… solo me preguntaba - ** bajo la cabeza **- ¿Por qué no confiar en alguien que puede ayudarte? - **

**- ¿Alguien te excluyo de algún plan y eso te tiene mal? - ** pregunto irónicamente **- No deberías sufrir por algo tan estúpido - ** concluyo

**- No es eso… - ** callo durante un momento y luego de pensarlo determino que no comprendería la situación a menos que la conociera totalmente **- Hoy descubrí que mi hermana tiene novio - ** comento sonrojándose mientras él le daba una mirada que decía "y a mí que" **- Según las reglas del clan nadie puede comenzar una relación sentimental hasta cumplir los 15, no es que esperara que Hanabi corriera a contármelo, cuando apenas me saluda cuando nos encontramos en casa - ** comento esbozando una triste sonrisa **- el problema está en su novio - ** callo esperando un comentario irónico del chico al ver que no tenia intención de hablar continuo **- él es mayor… y lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo se que no estaría con ella si no la quisiera pero me siento… traicionada, sabe cuánto me importa Hanabi, que lo único que quiero es verla feliz, yo nunca diría nada a cerca de su relación, es más los ayudaría, pero él no dijo nada durante años me ha pedido que confié en mi misma, ha intentado que sea una persona más segura y justo en el momento en que tiene la oportunidad de demostrarme que soy capaz de merecer la confianza de alguien - ** su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras hablaba no de frio si no de furia **- me miente, me oculta su relación con mi hermana, en este momento quisiera… quisiera interrumpir todos sus canales de chackra y arrojarlo por un barranco para que comprendiera como me siento - **El Uchiha se quedo mirando a la chica quien había concentrado inconscientemente su chackra en sus puños formando dos leones en ellos mientras el cuerpo de la Hyuga no dejaba de temblar **- Porque simplemente no quiero escucharlo decir que no me lo dijo para evitar una pelea con ella, por kami como si Hanabi me hablara lo suficiente como para que le pudiera hacer un comentario de cómo está el clima por lo menos - ** mientras más apretaba los puños mas grandes se volvían los leones cosa que llamo la atención del Uchiha

**- Interesante - ** fue lo que salió de su boca **- Nunca había visto a un Hyuga enojado - ** estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la chica interrumpiendo su monologo

**- Gomen Sasuke-san yo… yo no debí portarme así - **dijo bajando la cabeza lo suficiente para ocultar su rostro **- No tengo derecho a enfadarme por algo así, lo único importante es que Hanabi sea feliz - **

Sasuke vio desaparecer los leones casi inmediatamente después de que sus palabras, mas no esperaba la reacción que la chica tuvo, cosa que le resulto irritante **- No me dirás ahora, que crees en esa mierda de que un shinobi debe ser solo una arma, y por lo tanto debe desechar sus sentimientos- **

**- Los sentimientos son por desgracia, lo único que no podremos abandonar nunca mientras sigamos vivos sin importar lo que pase, la única manera de destruirlos es desaparecer del mundo - ** respondió sin vacilar ni levantar la mirada **- Sin embargo alguien como yo no tiene el derecho de pedir nada para su persona, aún el sentimiento egoísta más pequeño que exista deber ser erradicado - **

El chico se quedo pasmado ante la respuesta que obtuvo no entendía, se estaba autodefiniendo como una persona que no merecía ser egoísta al menos en una cosa, lo suyo era dar cariño comprensión y esa dulce sonrisa que hoy la parecía más falsa que Naruto ganándole en shogi a Shikamaru a todo aquel que la mirara, a aquel que se acercara a ella, se sentía inmerecedora de tener esa pequeña porción de maldad, cuando el bien sabía que no hay nada totalmente blanco o negro en este mundo

**- ¿No será que tienes miedo de enfrentarte a esa Hinata? ¿La que desea ser la líder de su clan? ¿La que desea demostrarles a todos que no es la débil niñita que era hace 8 años? ¿La que se armo de valor para pedirle a Naruto que salera con ella en un intento de ganar su corazón? - **su cerebro no registro en qué momento formulo aquellas preguntas solo logro hacerlo al darse cuenta de la reacción la Hyuga

**- ¡Cállate! - ** grito **- Tú no lo entiendes, jamás lo entenderías, esa Hinata no existe, no debe existir, es mi deber reparar todo el dolor que causo esa Hinata y evitar que vuelva a aparecer - ** explico con los ojos totalmente llenos de lagrimas **- Naruto-kun no me ama, jamás lo hará, estoy consciente de ello pero… por un momento solo un momento deje que aquella Hinata ganara deje que tuviera su momento de gloria para que siguiera alimentando a esta Hinata, para que me diera la fuerza suficiente para soportar el tiempo que falta para que todo esto acabe - ** concluyo con una pequeñísima sonrisa

"Y allí esta" se dijo el Uchiha la chica habia levantado la mirada y sonrió no con la sonrisa de siempre sino con la primera sonrisa que le dio, aquella cuando él la tenía por el cuello y podía disponer de su vida a placer, esa misma sonrisa que lograba que su pecho doliera como si algo bajara por el al mismo tiempo que algo más intentaba subir, ella no dijo más no pronuncio más palabras simplemente dio la vuelta y desapareció

/

La tarde comenzaba a declinar mientras una chica miraba a la Hyuga desaparecer entre la blancura de la nieve que cubría el paisaje una vez que se aseguro estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para mirarla hizo unos sellos y tras una nube de humo se dejo ver con la misma apariencia que ella, pronto emprendió el camino por donde había aparecido hasta llegar a la presencia del pelinegro Uchiha quien seguía clavado en el suelo sin poder reaccionar ante la actitud de la chica, pronto vio una figura acercarse cuando más se acercaba mas podía distinguir de quien se trataba o de quien se suponía que se trataba pues al ver a la chica Hyuga acercarse nuevamente tuvo la seguridad de que no se trataba de la misma que hace unos momentos había olvidado su timidez, su impecable educación que como miembro de uno de los grandes clanes de la aldea recibió y le grito, aunque no estaba seguro podría jurar que si preguntaba nadie podría decirle a ver visto a la chica siquiera alzar la voz, por lo cual era imposible que ella regresara a ese lugar junto a él, menos aun considerando el estado en que estaba y como la trato sin embargo estaba decidido a averiguar quién era y que quería

**- ¿No tenias prisa por llegar a tu casa Hyuga?- ** pregunto altaneramente mirando de reojo a la chica

**- Hai Uchiha-san solo que olvide… mi banda - ** respondió lo más rápidamente que pudo después de dudar levemente al percatarse de la banda de la chica tirada sobre la nieve entonces el chico miro hacia donde estaba el objeto mencionado y se pregunto en qué momento se caería del cuello de la chica

**- Hmp, te la hubiera dado mañana - ** dijo mostrando indiferencia aunque claramente vio como la supuesta Hinata ocultaba la banda que hasta ese momento llevaba colgada, además de que la chica ahora lo llamaba por su nombre aunque seguía usando el honorifico

**- No… no quiero ser una molestia - ** contesto la impostora pensando en que aquello seria lo que diría la Hyuga **- Ya es sufriente con que me permita ayudarle con su entrenamiento - ** argumento bajando la mirada imitando un movimiento típico de la chica

**- Ya hablamos de eso es algo que nos conviene a los dos, creí que estaba claro - ** argumento mientras pensaba en la pena que le daba su compañera por tener que utilizar ese recurso tan bajo solo para que recibiera la misma respuesta de siempre

**- Uchiha-san yo… ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta? - ** decido llevar a cabo su plan lo más rápido posible pues la chica podría realmente regresar a buscar su banda y entonces descubrirían su embuste

**- No la estás haciendo ya - ** contesto con burla confirmándole una vez más que la persona frente a él no era otra que su pelirosa compañera de equipo transformada **- Hazla o nos congelaremos esperando a que te decidas - **

**- Sé… sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué.. Por qué nunca ha correspondido a los sentimientos de Sakura-san? - ** se atrevió a preguntar tartamudeando no porque pretendiera imitar a la Hyuga sino porque esa pregunta le daba la esperanza de obtener la respuesta que siempre la había sido negada

**- ¿Por qué sigues enamorada del dobe a pesar de saber que él no siente lo mismo? - ** le devolvió la pregunta la chica comenzó a vociferar mientras trataba de armar una explicación lógica y que pareciera dicha por Hinata pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar de armarla cuando la voz del Uchiha le llamo la atención **- Sakura fue una de las primera personas a las que realmente aprecie, de las pocas que lograban hacer que me olvidara de Itachi, de mi venganza, pero nunca he tenido ningún interés en ella - **

La chica sentía su pecho inundarse de un agradable calor al escuchar al pelinegro hablar sobre lo que significaba en su vida pero cuando dijo la última frase fue como si hubiera tragado hiel

**- Pero… pero… ella siempre lo estuvo esperando, para ella nunca hubo alguien más - ** su voz se corto mientras recordaba a aquel shinobi que se le declarara durante la guerra, pero trataba de mantener la calma si no o hacia el jutsu desaparecería y la dejaría al descubierto

**- Nunca se lo pedí, mi error fue despedirme de ella antes de abandonar la aldea, mi intención nunca fue darle esperanzas de que algún día podría cambiar mi manera de verla, solo quería agradecerle por darme recuerdos… buenos recuerdos que me mantuvieran alejados a los malos, no es mi culpa que ella haya confundido el agradecimiento con el amor - ** soltó con su tono duro de siempre **-Tampoco soy como el dobe que se siente responsable de tus sentimientos y por ello es condescendiente, al final solo terminara causando más daño del que quiere evitar, siempre es así - ** sabía que no era la verdadera Hyuga pero necesitaba decirlo para que ella pensara que realmente cayó en su trampa

**- Yo… - **

**- Lo mejor es que te vayas a tu casa, pronto comenzara a nevar y lo último que quiero es una veintena de Hyugas frente a mi puerta buscándote - **dio por terminada la conversación y desapareció dejando pasmada a la chica quien ni siquiera noto que se había llevado la banda pronto se dejo caer de rodillas mientras las lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas

/

En la casa de los Hyuga el patriarca jugueteaba con aquella nota que recogiera del piso del dojö la escritura de la misma le dejaban saber que no pertenecía a su sobrino aunque la frase sencilla y clara le dieran esa apariencia, tampoco podía pensar que esta pertenecía a la dulce "compañera de equipo" de su sobrino quien generalmente solía dejar recados con algún miembro del clan cuando no podía encontrar al mencionado, también estaba su pequeña Hanabi con un carácter parecido al suyo y al de Neji pero nuevamente la caligrafía le decía que no le pertenecía además ella era muy pequeña para mandar notas citándose con alguien, así que eso lo dejaba con solo un sospechoso su hija mayor: Hinata sin embargo se negaba a pensar que la nota pudiera ir dirigida a su dulce y amable niña, la cual le recordó su mente ya no era una niña en un par de semanas cumpliría 20 años y pronto tendría que ver a la cara el destino que los miembros del consejo habían dispuesto para ella, lo cual lo llevo a divagar en que su pequeña Hanabi tampoco eran tan pequeña como recordara en unos meses cumpliría 15 y con seguridad comenzaría el desfile de pretendientes en sus puertas tal y como había sucedido con Hinata, todos siendo rechazados por su hija cabe decir a veces realmente agradecía el amor que ella decía sentir por el Uzumaki, aunque la mayoría del tiempo solo hacia acrecentar el vacio que el había creado en sus pupilas, tan disperso eran sus pensamientos que no logro notar la llegada de su hija mayor quien se encerró en su habitación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Si el cap es apenas justo pero juro que el trabajo me tiene sin tiempo para escribir aun asi intentare actualizar lo más rápido posible además reitero que no dejare botados mis fics sin importar cuánto tarde los concluiré

**Tsuki Tsuruga:** gracias podre tardar pero te juro por sasuke que no dejare inconcluso ningun fic, si deje que Sasu le abriera un poco su corazón a Hina y ahora ella hace lo mismo aunque aún guarda secretos Neji quiere mucho a Hina por eso se preocupa aunque trate de aparentar que no es como cualquier hermano celoso, allí esta lo que hice con Hiashi no sabe que paso con la nota pero lo que piensa no le gusta

**Andrea****:** gracias por aceptarme con todos mis errores, y porque te encante el fic si saske es posesivo y arrogante pero creo que es por ello que lo amamos no?

**Trinity24:** jajaja sasuke no esperaba encontrar a hinata en su casa así que fue una sorpresa y si odiabas a sakura seguro con este cap la odiaras mas pero bueno espero tu comentario

**Lord. Kami:** así esta bien o lo hago sufrir más? Hiashi carga la culpa de sus actos pasados pero necesita sufrir para redimirse, si te gusto el nejiten espera a la sorpresa que tengo

**Josyuchiha:** oh bueno las hormonas de sasuk estas exigiendo todo el tiempo que las tuvo inactivas aunque deben acercarse un poco mas antes de que "ellas" decidan que es tiempo de avanzar un paso mas, haaa ya conocerás mi opinión de sakura en el sig cap (por voz de sasuke) lo que le dijo en este es más bien la versión amable pero espera un poco, jejeje hiashi sospecha de todo y de todos pero sabra para quien es la nota y mas importante de parte de quien es igual y descubre algo que no estaba buscando

**Annii GabiiZ**** : **si tu planeas las cosas y no salen como quieras aun no se si dejare que hiashia averigue la verdad de la nota pero lo pensare haaa sakura no sesara en su intento aunque encontrara muchas trabas en el camino gracias por comentar y disculpa

**himeko princess chan:** haaa gracias sentimientos es un fic muy pesado para mi pero que les encanta me ayuda a manejar todo esas emociones de mejor manera gracias por leer

**MeganWeasleyGranger:** hay un dicho que reza tarde pero seguro y aunque no debería en mis fic casi siempre me apego a él espero que te guste el cap y gracias por comentar

**Layill:** ohhhh hinata y sasuke tienen posturas muy parecidas y contrarias a la vez por eso aunque en el anime todo parece indicar que hina terminara con naruto aquí no será si y será sasuke quien se gane su corazón pero para ello debe saber lo que hay dentro

**Tokeijikakeno orenji:** gracias no debería dejar tanto suspenso pero a veces no puedo evitarlo tratare de no tardar tanto espero seguir contanto con tus comentarios y lecturas

**maribelteka:** sasuke ira de misión pronto en un par de cap aproximadamente, hinata se dara cuenta de que naruto es lo que quiere pero no lo que necesita, que no te gusta el nejiten? bueno espero que lo toleres porque necesito esa pareja para mis macabros planes jejejeje y abra un brevísimo momento nejihina dedicado a ti porque tu comentario me dio la idea pero espera un poco


	13. Hinata y Sasuke

Heee pues es un cap algo corto pero por el nombre del cap decidi dejarlo así de hecho solo iba a poner la escena de hinata y sasuke pero necesito que el novio de hanabi supiera que hina ya lo sabía para lo que sigue, en fin espero que les guste

PD mi recomendación musical para leer desde el cambio de escena A SILENT LETTER de L'Arc~en~Ciel les dejo el link por si les interesa la canción es un video con sub y karaoke http: / vimeo. com/ 40302431 ya saben quiten los espacios

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata y Sasuke

La heredera de lo Hyuga llego corriendo a la mansión y encerrándose en su habitación tirándose sobre su cómoda cama podía sentir las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejilla en completo silencio para que nadie se percatara de ello, los años de práctica rinden sus frutos se dijo mientras se giraba para mirar al techo eso siempre lograba que dejaran de fluir y eso es justo lo que necesitaba no quería tener los ojos rojos e hinchados al bajar a cenar con su familia, de hecho ni siquiera tenía ganas de verlos, Hanabi actuando como si nada pasara es decir sin siquiera mirarla, a su padre con la misma expresión seria de siempre sin mirar a nadie o siquiera hacer algún comentario y su primo… su primo era el único que intentaba hacer de esa una cena amena preguntando por su día e intentando que los de mas miembros participaran en la plática, intentos infructuosos cabe mencionar, estaba harta de que la historia se repitiera cada noche, así que simplemente se levantó y emprendió el camino hacia la cocina donde después de anunciar que no cenaría en casa se marcho por la puerta de esta. Una vez fuera de la mansión se dedico a caminara por los alrededores de la aldea sin ir a un lugar determinado, pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar muy conocido: la puerta del hogar de su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo sin meditarlo un segundo toco a la puerta y cuando la puerta se abrió vio la silueta del nombrado con un semblante preocupado

**- ¿Hinata?, ¿pasa algo? - **pregunto el chico al verla parada en su puerta **- ¿No deberías estar en casa? Es tarde te acompañare de regreso - ** se ofreció el chico quien salió sin previo aviso y tal como estaba vestido mientras la Hyuga solo caminaba a su lado sin decir nada cosa que lo irritaba, pues nisiquiera asintió o se negó ante cuando le hablo de llevarla a casa de repente ella paro y se dio vuelta quedando frente a él y al alzar la cara sin mas solto

**- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Se supone que somos amigos! ¡Pero no confías en mi como para decirme que tienes una relación con mi hermana? ¡Te las pasado pidiéndome que confié en mi misma, pero ni tu confías en mi! - **grito la chica a su acompañante que solo podía verla con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa aunque aun no procesaba por cuál de las dos si por saber que estaba enterada de la relación clandestina que llevaba con su hermana o porque le estuviera gritando por ello ella que siempre había sido muy tranquila

**- Hinata… - **la llamo pero ella no le permitió seguir hablando

**- No, Hinata nada sabes lo triste que me siento al saber que incluso para las personas que se supone soy importante no soy más que una carga - ** paro un momento para tomar aire y después continuo **- Lo siento yo… yo solo… solo hazla feliz, Hanabi ha sufrido mucho y no quiero que nada malo le pase - ** termino para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a correr

**- ¡Hinata! - ** grito el chico corriendo tras ella logrando que se detuviera

**- No Kiba-kun no es necesario que vengas… quiero estar sola - ** le dijo mientras volvía a ponerse en camino **- Te prometo que hablaremos cuando este más calmada - ** y la vio perderse entre la espesura del bosque

/

Después de salir de los terrenos del clan Inuzuka la chica Hyuga aun se sentía indispuesta a regresar a casa por lo que vago un poco mas por los paisajes nevados que ofrecía la aldea en esa época del año, hasta detenerse en un pequeño lago cerca de la zona de entrenamiento 0 la llamaban así porque en realidad ya ningún ninja activo la utilizaba, sino que eran los alumnos de la academia quienes se reunían allí a practicar por lo que en realidad era más bien un área de descanso allí se sentó en una roca un suspiro salió de sus labios y escondió la cabeza entre sus manos le dolía la cabeza demasiadas cosas habían pasado en un solo día y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ellas, se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos hasta que unos pasos acompañados de una firme y dura voz la regresaron a la realidad

**- ¿Escapando de casa Hyuga? - ** hablo el chico hasta llegar a junto a ella y sentarse sin reparo alguno en la cara de sorpresa de la chica

**- Sasuke-san… yo.. ¡Gomen! - ** hablo rápidamente bajando la cabeza al darse cuenta de que el chico se había instalado a su lado y la miraba **- No debí gritarle, usted no tiene nada que ver con lo que me pasa y yo… yo le dije cosas horribles que no debi… - **

**- Cállate - ** pronuncio el Uchiha para cortar el monologo de la chica **- ya te lo dije no tiene nada de malo enojarse, Hinata tu…. - ** La chica volteo a verlo ante la pronunciación de su nombre pero él no continuo hablando

**- Sasuke-san y nii-san son muy parecidos - ** se aventuro a decirla chica **- Ambos son fuertes, inteligentes, dicen lo que piensan y luchan por lo que creen sin importar lo que los demás piensen - ** levanto la mirada y con una sonrisa sincera agrego **- Ojala algún día pudiera ser así - **

La mirada del Uchiha clavada sobre ella la avergonzaba sobre todo porque al terminar de hablar una sonora carcajada salió de los labios del chico para tomar una gran bocanada de aire

**- no tienes idea de lo que dices ¿verdad? - ** comento mientras ella lo miraba como si estuviera diciendo una locura **- deberías agradecer que no te pareces a ninguno de los dos, yo asesine a mi hermano y él casi te asesina me resulta increíble que pretendas ser como nosotros - **

**- A diferencia de lo que todos creen yo comprendo el porqué de cómo actuó Sasuke-san - ** esta vez la mirada de incredulidad fue de parte del chico **- Fue por Kohona que Itachi-san hizo lo que hizo, aun dentro de las cinco grandes aldeas kohona destaca, fue por el poder que representa que las misma personas que deberían protegerla terminaron traicionándola, por ello si kohona desapareciera las cosas… mejorarían - ** la mirada del chico seguía clavada en ella quien solo pudo bajar la mirada **- lo he estado pensando desde aquel día y esa… esa es la conclusión a la que llegue… - **

**- Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, por mi mente solo pasaba la idea de que todos comprendieran lo que sufrió Itachi, del peso que tenía que cargar para que ellos pudieran tener una vida tranquila, odiaba a konoha porque era mi hogar y aun así me quito todo lo que tenia - ** la interrumpió sin dejar de mirarla **- Sabes… cuándo te veo me haces recordar cómo era mi vida antes de la masacre - ** se mordió la lengua ante este último comentario pues no es algo que planeara decir pero al parecer su boca estaba delante de su mente

Una suave risa salió de la chica **- Gracias Sasuke-san pero dudo que usted y yo en algún momento nos hayamos parecido - **

**- Nosotros nos parecemos más de lo que te imaginas pero- ** dijo en un susurro **- No me refiero a eso hablaba sobre que me recuerdas a Itachi- ** soltó con su voz normal

**- ¿Itachi-san? - ** cuestiono la pelinegra

**-Itachi era incapaz de odiar, a mi padre por intentar ponerlo en contra de todo lo que aprendió, a kohona por obligarlo a acabar con su familia, a mí por perseguirlo sin descanso, de cierta forma eres igual a él, a pesar de todo lo no le deseas mal a quienes te han lastimado - ** termino el chico

**- No puedo hablar sobre las razones que pudo haber tenido Itachi-san para ello pero yo… - **comento y después de un silencio continuo **- Solo estoy tratando de remediar todo el daño que he causado, no es que sea incapaz de odiar es que a la única persona que odio es a mi misma… - **

La mirada de la Hyuga seguía clavada en el suelo, sus manos se volvieron puños mismos que fueron apretados hasta que los nudillos de su blanquesina piel dieron la apariencia de ser transparentes, si bien el chackra no se concentro el Uchiha podía apreciar la furia contenida por ella

**- Dudo que tu pudieras hacerle daño a alguien - ** dijo con un tono mordaz ese tono que Hinata solía escuchar cuando su padre le hablaba de lo débil que era

**- Pero lo hice… si yo no hubiera sido por mi Hizashi-oji no estaría muerto, Shizuka-oba no hubiera enfermando, Neji-nii no tendría que haber sufrido , Otousan tendría a oka-san con él y Hanabi comprendería lo que es el amor de una madre - **las lagrima comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas mojando la comisura de sus labios para perderse en su barbilla **- ¡Es mi culpa que todo eso pasara! Si yo no fuera tan débil, si no fuera tan egoísta nadie sufriría - **

**- ¿Y morir es la solución? - **dijo él mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por el rostro de la chica pero aun así sus ojos estaban abiertos a su máxima capacidad **- ¿Cómo lo sé?, Aquel día realmente iba a matarte por mi mente no pasaba otra cosa que la idea de cómo todos se retorcerían de dolor ante tu muerte - ** comento con gran ironía y después de una pausa agrego **- Y entonces sonreíste con la misma sonrisa que me dio Itachi el día que acabe con su vida, una sonrisa que nunca vi en él, sincera como si se hubiera librado de un gran peso y solo pude pensar no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error - **

Hinata lo miraba incrédula no sabía cómo reaccionar como interpretar sus palabras la dejo viva ¿por qué así tenía un castigo mayor?, no, no era eso él lo dijo porque hacerlo era un error porque ella merecía vivir pero… ¿para qué?

**- No hubiera sido un error - ** el chico la miraba fijamente sin lograr comprender el porqué de su insensatez pero ella siguió hablando **- ¡Un error fue mi necedad de dormir sola que costó la vida de Hizashi-oji, la salud de Shizuka-oba y la felicidad de Neji-nii! ¡Un error fue no defender a oka-san cuando los ancianos entraron en su cuarto aquel día! ¡Un error fue tomar a Hanabi y esconderme bajo la cama en vez de ir a buscar a otou-san! - **las lagrimas corrían libremente ya no había más intentos de detenerlas, su rostro estaba rojo a causa del llanto pronto se derrumbo frente al chico, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

El Uchiha se acerca hasta ella y la tomo por la barbilla obligándola a verle a los ojos, esos ojos negros como la misma noche, tan profundos como cualquier precipicio, tan solitarios como pasar una noche en la mansión Hyuga tan… tristes como su propia vida eso pensaba la chica al estar en esa posición al mismo tiempo que su respiración se calmaba, su llanto se volvían sollozos, mientras sentía y veía la respiración el Uchiha sobre su boca mientras su corazón se aceleraba cada que se daba cuenta de la posición en la que estaban era como un cuadro de alguna película romántica que vio en casa junto a tente y contra la voluntad de esta, o de algunos de los manga shojo que Ino le prestó alguna vez, claro que ellos no eran dos enamorados, enemigos o amigos que peleaban para ocultar sus sentimientos eran solo dos personas que se encontraron en un momento de vulnerabilidad y habían dejado que los fantasmas del pasado escaparan y les dieran un momento de descanso antes de seguir atormentándolos

**- Hinata… - ** el aliento del Uchiha llenaba sus sentidos podía sentir su calidez contra su piel, ver sus ojos llenarse de brillo un brillo jamás visto por ella, **- Seria tan fácil ser tu amante… - ** la frase pronunciada aturdió sus sentidos pero no tanto como lo que sucedió a continuación cuando Sasuke termino con la distancia entre ellos y la beso Hinata pudo sentir la presión de los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos y después todo se volvió negro, justo como el primer día que se encontrara con él

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Si si lo se sasuke está muy OCC en este cap pero tengo buenos motivos ¡ lo juro! Como sea espero que les haya gustado si no háganmelo saber por cierto Shizuka es el nombre que le puse a la madre de neji y por si se lo preguntan está viva saldrá poco pero más adelante, además debo confesar que este cap originalmente no iba por donde termino hinata iba a saber lo de itachi pero iba revelar todo su pasado pero mi mente divago mis manos escribieron y cuando lo lei me gusto así que espero no les moleste ya pondré todos los secretos del hina al descubierto

**Tsuki Tsuruga:** me encanta que les haya encantado lo de hinata intentaba mostrar esa faceta de ella que nadie ha marcado la de una hinata enojada y rencorosa aunque un no sale esta ultima, con sakura intente manejar eso de más vale una verdad que duela que una mentira que mate aun no se que hacer con ella pero creo que ya entendió y ahora va a madurar, no creo que a hiashi le haga gracia que le digan papi suegro aunque no le queda de otra tiene dos hijas pero si da ternurita cuando tienes sus ataques de mis niñas ya no son niñas como muchos padres que conozco, gracias de hecho son sus comentarios los que me animan a seguir escribiendo aunque este rendida y solo pueda escribir un par de líneas lo de la banda te lo respondo en el próximo cap y lo naruto tal vez igual necesito pensar esa parte

**Andrea****:** jajajaja lo dudaste eso fue lindo y por supuesto que habrá un sasuke celoso amo ver a sasuke celoso y no las dejaría sin ese placer aquí la conti espero no tardar con el proximo

**Lord. Kami:** jejeje hinata nunca se enoja eso es algo que quise mostrar porque como todo ser humano también tiene sus momentos de ira, he aquí una leve explicación luego ahondare en los hechos ya explique porque

**Annii GabiiZ**** : **espero seguir haciéndote feliz con esta actualización, aaah es que naruto es muy inocente cof *bobo* cof y no se da cuenta de las cosas sasuke habla más con hinata que con nadie no crees? En fin sasuke trato de ser amable con sakura pues es su amiga pero no quiere que siga luchando una guerra que tiene perdida de antemano nos leemos pronto

**Tokeijikakeno orenji:** Hiashi es una persona que no sabe demostrar sus afectos pero es un padre preocupado por sus hijas lo que lo hace ¿tierno? Jejejeje no odies a naruto sakura la verdad me da igual, no es cierto del todo pues la necesito para el fic pero no soy su fan

**maribelteka:** esa es la verdadera hinata aunque no lo acepte y no se anima a ser la líder porque cree que no lo merece aunque ya sabremos porque, qué bueno que toleres el nejiten porque no me gustaría que dejaras de leer del nejihina será algo pequeño e inocente pero creo que te gustara o al menos eso espero

**Magiu:** es bueno saber que sigues por allí aquí está la conti espero no tardar con el próximo ya verás lo que pasa entre sasuke y naruto


	14. El grito del inconsciente

Aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo cap siento que el titulo lo tiene mucho que ver pero en honor a la verdad no se me ocurrió otro haaaa lo que esta en cursivas (el inico de este cap) es un sueño asi los podre

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El grito del inconsciente

_**- Seria tan fácil ser tu amante… - **__ dijo él para inmediatamente besarla luego pudo sentir sus tersos labios bajar rozando la piel de su cuello, mientras sus manos se enredaban en el negro cabello del chico pero en vez de tratar de alejarlo concentro su fuerza en acercarlo más a su piel obligándolo a utilizar una mayor presión en el roce contra ella a la vez que su respiración se hacía más pesada, sentía que el aire le faltaba y sin embargo no quería que él se alejara, pronto sus manos comenzaron a descender por la espalda de su acompañante hasta llegar al borde de su playera donde las deslizo para poder tocar la piel directamente mientras su acompañante había llegado hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, deteniéndose un momento para con los dientes bajar el cierre de la chaqueta que llevaba, una vez que lo hubiera deslizado lo suficiente abandono el lugar para besar sobre la malla que cubría sus atributos delanteros haciendo gemir a la chica que arrastraba hacia arriba la playera que cubría el torso del chico con sus manos, pronto el procedió a hacer lo mismo con ella quitándole por completo la chaqueta y asalto la malla para deshacerse de ella en un momento la piel de ambos estaba en contacto el sudor comenzó a hacerse presente pero ninguno se alejaba del otro, sus labios devoraban los contrarios con la misma desesperación de quien busca el agua en el desierto, los labios del Uchiha volvieron a realizar el recorrido anterior esta vez sin que nada los detuviera, rápidamente se encontró con un monte rosado que se erguía pidiendo atención y sin demora se dirigió a él, los labios del pelinegro comenzaron a rodearlo obligando a la Hyuga a gemir justo cuando…._

**- Hinata-sama - ** la voz se escuchaba lejana pero clara **- Hinata-sama - ** repitió la voz esta vez más cerca **- Hinata-sama ¿se encuentra bien? - ** la voz esta vez se acompaño de un ligero movimiento a su cuerpo lo que la obligo a abrir los ojos

La imagen nítida de su primo parado junto a su cama se fue develando poco a poco, se tallo los ojos para terminar de despertar **- ¿Nii-san? ¿Qué pasa? - ** logro articular viendo la ligera mueca de preocupación del chico parado frente a ella

**- Nada Hinata-sama solo quería saber si se encontraba bien - ** dijo a modo de respuesta sentándose en la cama junto a la chica **- Es raro verla durmiendo hasta tarde - ** comento **- Además a noche no se presento a cenar - ** la chica solo se sonrojo de manera leve lo cual provoco una ligera risa del chico **- No es un regaño solo… fue extraño - **

**- Gomen Nii-san no quería preocuparte es solo que no tenía hambre así que salí a caminar un poco, cuando regrese no quise molestar a nadie y vine directamente a la cama - ** mintió la chica

**- Debió ser un gran paseo para que llegara tan cansada como para quedarse dormida sobre la cama y con la ropa de día - ** dijo Neji provocando que el sonrojo en la cara de Hinata aumentara **- Al menos tuvo el cuidado de quitarse las armas y la banda - ** argumento dirigiendo la mirada al buro junto a la cama, misma que fue seguida por la de la chica

**- ¿Qué hora es nii-san? - ** pregunto de repente la chica al percatarse de que el reloj se había quedado parado la noche anterior

**- cerca de las 10 - **

**- ohhh - ** soltó la chica poniéndose de pie rápidamente **- Quede de entrenar con Shino-kun y Kiba-kun llegare tarde - ** argumento mientras tomaba una muda de ropa del ropero

**- No se preocupe Hinata-sama, me tome el atrevimiento de avisar que no se presentaría - ** comento tomando la muñeca de la chica **- Así que porque no toma una tranquila ducha mientras le digo a Kaede que le suba algo para desayunar - **

**- Arigato nii-san - ** argumento la chica recibiendo como respuesta un tierno beso en la frente por parte del Hyuga mayor antes de salir de la habitación

Una vez que su primo se hubiese retirado se tiro sobre la cama cerró los ojos y un suspiro salió de sus labios, no tenía idea de cómo llego a su casa lo último que recordaba era la mirada del Uchiha, los negros ojos posados en sus pálidas iris su aliento chocando con el suyo y de pronto lo volvió a escuchar salir de sus labios aquella frase **- Seria tan fácil ser tu amante… - **se levanto como si un resorte la impulsara quedando sentada e inmediatamente llevo una de sus manos a sus labios, sentía la presión de los del Uchiha, incluso podía sentir el sabor que tenían, era un sabor como la canela madura fuerte y ligeramente picante… cálida, el sonrojo lleno su rostro no podía ser cierto, simplemente no podía ser verdad él era Sasuke Uchiha el chico mas asediado de la aldea a pesar de sus errores, sin importar que apenas se dignara hablar o mirar a las chicas que trataban de ganarse su atención, sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos porque simplemente era imposible eran las personas más opuestas del mundo simplemente imposible, así que siguiendo el consejo de su primo termino por sacar una muda de ropa interior de un cajón y se dirigió a la ducha, el agua se llevaría todas esas dudas que no le dejaban en paz.

Salió de la ducha y una vez cambiada se encontraba secando su cabello cuando la puerta fue tocada y después de un pequeño pase la figura se adentro en la habitación pero al contrario de lo que pensaba no era Kaede la cocinera de la mansión, sino la compañera de su primo que traía consigo una bandeja con algo de té y pan tostado con mermelada.

**- Konichiwa Hinata - ** saludo sonriendo al entrar y dejando la bandeja sobre la cama se acerco a ella **- ¿Todo está bien? - ** pregunto una vez que estuvo a su altura

**- Konichiwa Tenten-san - ** sonrió la chica de regreso mientras comenzaba a cepillar su cabello **- Claro ¿por qué lo pregunta? - ** dijo con clara duda

**- Bueno… digamos que Neji creyó que tendrías "problemas femeninos" y me pidió que subiera a verte por si pudiera ser de ayuda - ** dijo mientras haciendo comillas con las manos para después tomar el cepillo y ayudar a la chica con su cabello

**- ¿Problemas femeninos? - ** pregunto

Una suave risa proveniente de la chica le llamo la atención** - Te quejabas en sueños aunque si me preguntas a mi esos no eran quejidos o al menos no de dolor - ** las palabras dichas le hicieron volver a la realidad comprendiendo a lo que se refería la chica provocando además que la pelinegra se pusiera completamente roja al recordar lo que soñaba unos instantes atrás

**- Neji estaba muy preocupado, así que prácticamente me arrastro aquí - ** añadió despreocupadamente mientras seguía cepillando el cabello de su amiga y al ver el estado de esta añadió **- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que él piensa o ¿me equivoco? - **

**- Yo… yo.. - ** la Hyuga comenzó a tartamudear al no encontrar como armar una respuesta coherente y la cual no la descubriera

**- Si no me quieres decir está bien, no te preocupes, todos tenemos nuestros secretos pero si algún día necesitas hablar no olvides que estoy aquí para lo que necesites - ** comento viendo el estado de la pelinegra **- Para eso somos las amigas, ahora desayuna antes de que Neji suba a ver porque no hemos bajado - **

**- Arigato Tenten - **dijo para sentarse en la cama e ingerir lo que la castaña le llevo

/

El sol daba en la cara de un chico de cabellos negros quien utilizaba su brazo para cubrir sus ojos de ellos, no es que intentara seguir durmiendo dado que esa era una tarea que abandono alrededor de una hora antes, en este momento solo se molía la cabeza tratando de comprender la forma en que había actuado, nunca hablaba de su vida nunca, esa era la regla que se había autoimpuesto desde el día en que se vio solo, nadie absolutamente nadie tenía porque conocer sus debilidades porque los sentimientos no son sino eso debilidades y él sería el mejor ninja existente para poder vengar a su familia, para acabar con la persona que lo dejo solo, la vida le llevo por caminos que le mostraron muchas verdades que ignoraba también que ni los Uchiha eran dignos de confianza lo cual solo le hizo reafirmar su idea de que nadie debía saber nada más allá de lo que mostraba: un Sasuke frio y serio un Sasuke sin sentimientos sin preocupaciones más que él mismo y de pronto llegaba ella la pequeña y menuda Hyuga, una chica que buscaba solucionarlo todo con una sonrisa, la misma que lograba que hablara de lo que prometió callar sin tener que formular una sola pregunta, su mente trataba de encontrar una respuesta tan solo una razón para ello, sin encontrarla, cerro sus ojos nuevamente y lo único que pudo apreciar fue el rostro de Hinata con los ojos rojos con las mejillas surcadas por las lagrimas y los labios levemente abiertos tratando de calmar su respiración y de pronto la necesidad de volver a tomar esos labios entre los suyos de sentir su aliento mezclándose con el de la chica lo que la obligo a abrir los ojos

**- Maldición - ** mascullo mientras golpeaba el colchón **- ¿Por qué no simplemente desapareces de mi cabeza? - ** reclamo a la nada mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba por la habitación pronto soltó un suspiro de resignación y tomando una toalla se dirigió al baño **- Un buen baño me ayudara a despejar mi mente - ** se dijo en voz alta mientras el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo.

Después de vestirse bajo a la sala con la intención de buscar algo para desayunar pero cuál sería su sorpresa cuando vio en su sillón a un rubio de ojos azules que comía una manzana y lo miraba sin pestañar

**- Vaya teme de verdad estas tomando enserio eso de recuperar las horas de sueño perdido - ** dijo por saludo para seguir concentrado en su manzana

El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada de desprecio **- Tomando en cuenta que entraste sin ser invitado, esa no es una buena observación dobe - ** sentencio el Uchiha mientras retomaba su camino a la cocina con el rubio tras él

**- No habría entrado si no hubieras dejado abierta la puerta, ¿sabes lo peligroso que eso puede ser? - ** le cuestiono mientras lo miraba servirse jugo y tomar otra manzana la cual partió con cuidado

**- Hmp, crees que alguien sería tan estúpido como para entrar a la casa del Asesino Uchiha - ** soltó sin mirar al rubio y no sin marcar las últimas palabras con todo el resentimiento que sentía hacia aquel mote que le habían puesto durante la guerra y parecía nadie olvidaba

**- Olvídalo Sasuke, solo tienes que ignorarlo y veras que pronto nadie se acordara de eso - ** trato de corregir al darse cuenta que el pelinegro se estaba enojando por sus inoportunos comentarios

**- De todos modos apuesto que no estás aquí solo porque te preocupa mi seguridad - ** urdió Sasuke mirándolo **- Es tarde, no es normal que yo me levante tarde pero lo es aun más que estés despierto a esta hora - **

**- jejejeje la verdad es que necesito hablar contigo, lo que me dijiste ayer me dejo pensando - ** el Uchiha frente a él lo miro levantando una ceja **- hey puedo ser algo lento pero no soy estúpido, yo… no quiero hacerle daño a Hinata-chan con mi indecisión pero tampoco soy capaz de diferenciar mis sentimientos con claridad y bueno tu… tu siempre has sido muy definitivo con esas cosas, así que me dije el teme puede ayudarme - **

**- Hmp, y como pretendes que responda una pregunta que solo te concierne a ti - ** hablo el Uchiha mientras dejaban los trastes sucios en el fregadero dirigiéndose a la sala donde el rubio se encontraba

**- Mmmm, la verdad es que yo esperaba que tú me dieras ideas de cómo saber si lo que siento es amor y así yo podría ver cuál es la diferencia entre lo que siento por Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan - ** alego el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca

**- La única mujer a la que he amado está muerta, así que dudo que pueda ayudarte - ** soltó el Uchiha mientras se ponía en pie y tomando una chaqueta emprendió la marcha **- Cierra cuando te vayas - ** fue lo último que dijo al desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta

Camino hasta llegar al mismo lugar donde la noche anterior se encontrara con la Hyuga, ¿por qué Naruto tenía que hacerle ese tipo de preguntas? Él no creía en el amor, él solo conocía la soledad y el dolor, él no quería ver a pequeños de negros cabellos y claros ojos vagando por la mansión llamándolo papá, tampoco le importaba despertar con la seguridad de que al bajar encontraría una mesa lista para el desayuno y a la mujer que lo preparo con una sonrisa que le alegrara el día, si, él no quería nada de eso, entonces ¿porque no podía dejar de pensar en ello? ¿porque no dejaba de pensar en la imagen de Hinata con el hijo de su sensei? pero en vez de unos ojos carmesí lo que aquel niño poseía eran los mismos ojos luna de ella, un suspiro salió de sus labios cerró los ojos buscando alejar esa imagen de su mente pero rápidamente fue sustituida por otra más perturbadora aun el beso que le había dado a la chica y con ello la frase que pronunciara **- Seria tan fácil ser tu amante… - **sonrió **- si definitivamente sería tan fácil ser tu amante - ** soltó al viento

/

Hyuga Hiashi el líder de uno de los grandes clanes de konoha, la cabeza de mando del mismo, uno de los mejores shinobis de su generación paseaba por su despacho sin cesar si alguien se atreviera a cuestionarle su actitud prácticamente le gritaría que está haciendo un zurco en medio del lugar, pero la cara evidentemente preocupada no ayudaba a que ninguno de los miembros se atreviera la dirigirle la palabra a menos que fuera totalmente y absolutamente inevitable, mientras el líder caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de descubrir pasaba en su propia casa y él ni siquiera lo había notado, no podía creer que no solo él no lo hubiera notado sino que nadie ese percatara de ello, ¡por kami! se suponía que a los ojos de los Hyuga nada se podía esconder pero se daba cuenta que esto no era tan cierto como todos suponían, lo peor no era saber que muy probablemente aquel acontecimiento hubiera nacido bajo su techo, lo peor era el hecho de que su pequeña e inocente hija menor estuviera involucrada kami sabía muy bien que su tuviera el nombre de aquel depravado que se había atrevido a pervertir a su niña porque no podía llamarlo de otra manera, Hanabi aun no cumplía ni 15 años y aquel intruso con seguridad había cumplido los 20, la misma seguridad que le daba saber que solo había dos personas sobre las cuales podría caer la acusación pero no podía presentarse en casa de los Inuzuka o los Aburame sin tener al menos una prueba de que el heredero se había atrevido a corromper a su hija menor, sobre todo por ser ambos compañeros de equipo y amigos de su primogénita por ello se torturaba recordando esa platica que no debía haber escuchado no solo por atentar contra su salud mental sino también por atentar contra su serenidad y control

Flashback

El líder de los Hyuga caminaba de regreso a su habitación por unos pergaminos que había estado revisando la noche anterior y a los que había que hacer algunas modificaciones para poder integrarlos a la propuesta que pensaba entregar al consejo para suprimir la implantación del sello a los miembros del bouke cuando al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de su hija menor se sorprendió de escuchar ruido dado que prácticamente aun no salía el sol no comprendía que se encontrara despierta, decidido a tocar para ver si todo estaba bien se acerco a la puerta y pronto pudo distinguir su voz aunque no la de su acompañante del cual lo único claro era que se trataba de un hombre

**- ¡Que haces aquí? - ** pregunto alarmada

**- No grites, siento presentarme así pero necesitamos hablar, además nadie me ha visto entrar - ** comento la voz de hombre

**- Vaya me preguntaba cuando sucedería - ** soltó de forma mordaz

**- Hanabi esto es serio necesitamos hablar sobre lo nuestro - **

**- Ya te cansaste de jugar conmigo ¿verdad? Y vienes a terminar con ello antes de que mi padre o Neji se enteren - ** dijo tratando ser irónica pero en su voz se apreciaba un deje de dolor

**- Hanabi no es momento de juegos esto es serio - ** contesto su acompañante con un tono ansioso

**- Yo también hablo en serio, que pensaste que por ser la hermana menor de Hinata no me daría cuenta de que solo jugabas conmigo - ** comenzo a debatir elevando la voz la cual iba cargada de furia frustración pero sobretodo de dolor **- Pues te equivocaste porque no es as,í solo que no esperaba que tu juego durara tanto pero ahora que… - ** repentinamente callo lo que llevo al Hyuga mayor tomar el pomo de la puerta para adentrarse cuando la voz del hombre dentro lo detuvo

**- A veces olvido que aun eres una niña, pero no he esperado dos años como para huir en este momento a menos que tú lo desees - ** soltó con una voz ronca y en un tono decididamente meloso **- Como sea yo solo quería decirte que Hinata ya lo sabe - ** dijo de golpe

**- ¡Se lo dijiste! - ** la voz alterada de su hija se hizo escuchar **- ¡quedamos en que nadie lo sabría hasta mi cumpleaños! - **

**- Por supuesto que no, sabes que me siento mal ocultándole cosas, pero no se lo dije de hecho me sorprendió cuando se presento en casa a reclamarme - **

**- ¡Eso quiere decir que tu familia también lo sabe? - ** cuestiono alarmada

**- No, estábamos de camino aquí, cuando ella me grito que no confiaba en ella y la muestra era que no fui capaz de decirle que salía con su hermana, se que te molesta, pero me da gusto que lo sepa no solo es mi compañera de equipo si no mi mejor amiga además conociendo a Hinata no dirá nada lo último que quiere es que te enojes con ella, aunque siempre lo estas - ** un golpe y el quejido de lo dolor del chico se escucho

**- Callate, además si eso era todo lo que me tenías que decir lo mejor es que te vayas, pronto todos estarán despiertos y no quiero que te vean salir de mi habitación - ** ordeno su hija con un tono que distaba mucho de ser lo autoritario que trataba

**- Ahora quien es la que se avergüenza de lo nuestro - ** ataco el chico antes de soltar una risa **- Me voy pero solo porque no quiero que tengas problemas pero… en unos meses mas no podrás correrme sin que arme un escándalo - **

Pronto lo único que se escucho fue un suspiro de alivio por parte de su hija menor lo cual lo obligo a retomar su camino, pero una vez que tuvo lo que necesitaba no pudo concentrarse en su trabajo

Fin flashback

De eso habían pasado dos horas y seguía sin poder concentrarse en su trabajo ni dejar de dar vueltas a través del despacho cuando finalmente se dejo caer sobre su silla no podía encomendarle a nadie que averiguara de quien se trataba no por lo que ello pudiera significar para su autoridad sino porque ello podría poner en peligro la integridad y reputación de su pequeña hija por ello, aun así necesitaba saber por lo cual finalmente se paro y abriendo la puerta dijo

**- Alguien avísele a Neji que necesito hablar con él - **

/

Se encontraba en la oficina de la Gondaime después de que un AMBU le informara de que requerían su presencia en ella de inmediato, sin perder un momento se presento en ella pero hasta el momento no había abierto la boca lo cual comenzaba a desesperarlo

**- Bueno Sasuke intuyes para lo que te mande llamar - ** por fin se digno a hablar la rubia con lo cual solo recibió una mala mirada de parte del Uchiha **-Voy a darte tu primera misión es una sencilla misión B, normalmente podrías realizarla tu solo pero dado tu situación "especial" tendrás un compañero al que conocerás cuando se marchen mañana en la puerta de la aldea al amanecer - ** el Uchiha solo la miraba estaba a punto de contradecir su orden pero ante la mención de su situación callo esperando que su acompañante no fuera ningún inepto **- Anda puedes irte no hay nada más que decir - ** mascullo la Hogake cuando se percato de que el chico seguía sin moverse, al terminar de hablar aprecio al chico salir de su oficina sin emitir una sola palabra

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espero que les haya gustado el cap aunque me gusto como quedo siento que divague mucho si ustedes también sienten que lo hice les agradeceré que me lo hagan saber ahora bien

**Tsuki Tsuruga:** jejejeje al parecer a todos les encanto el final creo que no fue tan malo que divagara, si hinata tiene muchos fantasmas que la hacen sentirse tan pequeña e incapaz pero sasuke también tiene los suyos y juntos podrán deshacerse de ellos, yo también comprendo a hinata a veces las personas hacen cosas por no lastimarnos y terminan lastimándonos mas pero ya veremos que pasa

**Andrea****:** la verdad tenia la escena en mi cabeza y mis manos solo escribían por inercia es genial que también ustedes pudieran ver la imagen a medida que leían la frase no fue al azar la puse porque la palabra amante encierra tantas cosas pero ya verán a que me refiero

**Lord. Kami:** no mueras o me quedare sin lectores y eso seria horrible

**Annii GabiiZ**** : **que bien que no soy la única que piense que neji y sasuke se parecen son encantadores a su manera tal vez por eso neji esta debajo de sasuke en mi escala de personajes de naruto, despues de años de malatrato psicológico hinata tiene el autoestima por los suelos es por ello que es asi pero es hora de que saque a la verdadera hinata y que mejor que con la ayuda de sasuke, lo de naruto aun no lo decido en cuanto a la respuesta de hinata tardare un par de cap en darla, en cuanto a la frase es una historia personal muyyy triste pero valdra la pena sacarla a relucir si les gusta el resultado, pero ténganme paciencia gracias por tus 2 rewie y yo también os quiero

**Tokeijikakeno orenji:** bueno hanabi no le habla a hinata (nunca lo ha hecho lee mi one-shot familia o espera un par de cap para saber porque) y kiba bueno es kiba no quiero decir nada malo de él pero cometió un error

**maribelteka:** ohh ese final conmociono a todo el mundo y yo que estuve a punto de borrarlo hubiera sido un gran error esa frase es un poco de ambas y de ninguna en el próximo cap lo explico mejor por cierto este no es nejihina que te prometi pero quedo lindo y no me atrevi a borrarlo pero ya vendrá el que debo

**Magiu:** jejeje espero que no haya sido larga la espera esa escena fue especial para todos y no quería dejarlos sin palabras hasta pensé en borrar la frase pero al final la deje

**LaCrazyWriter**** :** no te preocupes no la abandonare aunque a veces me tarde en actualizar

**Bella Uchiha Cullen****:** gracias muchas gracias me hace muy feliz que les gusten las locuras de mi cabecita, lo que sasuke dijo tiene muchas implicaciones pero ya veremos que pasa

**Magic ann love**: jejejej no te preocupes a veces yo vuelvo a leer mi historia para no tener incongruencias en cuanto a sasuke les dejare con la duda un par de cap mas

**Eithilen:** tu comentario me hace inmensamente feliz porque eso es lo que quería mostrar como es que va sintiendo cosas por hinata sin que tuviera que ser el amor loco y apasionado o solo la intriga de la caceria que al final atrapa al cazador, la escena estaba en mi cabeza y era escrita por inercia que bueno que pude transmitir lo que sentían los personajes, jejeje hinata ni se imagina lo que se esta gestando en su corazón por Sasuke

**Hinami:** aquí la continuación y no será el único beso que de sasuke

**Bittersweet-Hyuchiha**: no quería traumarte y si siento que sasuke esta occ pero lo necesitaba asi para ello pero a partir de ahora intentare que se apegue mas a su personalidad, la explicación mas adelante

**Lisa****:** gracias trato de que la escritura sea simple para que sea comprensible rápidamente, si es un fic pero me gusta el sasuke frio y duro aunque a veces es necesario que muestre que es un ser humano, hasta ahorita nadie me habia dicho que logre que odiara a naruto (eso me hace feliz porque se lo merece de momento) aun no se que hare con él y sakura pero en el transcurso lo decidiré ya que de alguna manera comparto tu idea de porque terminan juntos


	15. El cumpleaños de Hinata parte 1

Este no es un cap es solo la mitad pero lo subiré en dos partes porque alguien de mi familia tuvo que ser hospitalizado y me la he vivido entre hospitales (mi trabajo y el otro) por lo que he terminado sin tiempo, cansada y con cero inspiración para escribir pero prometo pero me pareció un poco injusto dejarlos sin actualización (y sin contestación a sus rewies que me hacen muy feliz) así que espero perdonen este pseudo capitulo y me sigan leyendo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El cumpleaños de Hinata parte 1

La misión no era difícil solo consistía en recoger un pergamino en el país de la roca y llevarlo al país del rayo el contenido era el tratado para la cooperación de entre las aldeas, pero como siempre hay personas en ambas aldeas que no creen en la alianza ninja por lo que estaban planeando atacar al mensajero evitando que este llegara a sí mismo y por petición expresa del Raikage y el tsuchikage el debería hacer esta misión para demostrar su buena voluntad de empezar una nueva vida y hacia la alianza, condición por la que ahora se encontraba saliendo al país de la roca en compañía de la única persona que le podría hacer competencia al rubio Uzumaki en cuanto al tiempo que tomaría sacarlo de quicio

**- Hey Sasuke quieres darte prisa, se que estas disfrutando del paisaje pero quiero regresar a la aldea lo más rápido posible - ** grito el castaño Inuzuka para que el Uchiha apurara el paso

**- Hmp, por mi puedes regresar en este momento - ** gruño el pelinegro dejando atrás y sin mirar al chico

**- Si hago eso Tsunade-sama me matara y soy muy joven para morir - ** además solo tenemos que llegar al país de rayo entregaras el pergamino y podremos regresar a la aldea **- Así que quita esa cara de fastidio porque me quedare contigo hasta que termine la misión, de verdad no sé como Naruto pudo ser tu compañero de equipo eres peor que Shino cuando tiene un mal día, y para rematar no dejaron que Akamaru viniera conmigo - ** monologo o más bien se quejo el chico

**- ¿Sabes? Sin importar que tan rápido vayamos cuando lleguemos a Konoha habrá pasado la navidad - ** soltó el Uchiha esperando que con ello su compañero por fin se callaría tal parecía que tantos años fuera le hubieran hecho olvidar que tratándose de Kiba Inuzuka como de Naruto Uzumaki la manera más efectiva de mantenerlos callados es no dirigirles la palabra

**- je crees que la fiesta de navidad no me importa te puedo decir lo que pasara sin tener que esperar, Hana llegara a casa con su nuevo pretendiente el cual aguantara hasta media cena, cuando mi madre lo comience a bombardear con preguntas indecorosas, entonces el pedirá permiso para usar el baño y saldrá huyendo, al principio era divertido pero con el paso de los años se ha vuelto aburrido - ** se soltó a contar de repente el castaño logrando que la irritación de su acompañante aumentara **- Me pregunto qué sucederá primero madre se cansara de ahuyentarle los novios a Hana y dejara que lo haga ella sola o alguno la vencerá… no eso es imposible - ** divagaba en sus pensamientos el chico perro lo cual de alguna manera logro tranquilizar al Uchiha pues al menos ya no se dirigía a él

/

En Kohona la heredera de los Hyuga paseaba por la aldea acompañada del gran perro compañero del chico Inuzuka que la había suplido como compañera para la primera misión de Sasuke Uchiha el canino lame la mano de la chica para llamar su atención

**- Lo se Akamaru pero pronto estará de regreso - ** dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro y con una sonrisa agrego **- No tienes que preocuparte Sasuke-san no es lo que todos piensan - ** Akamaru solo la miraba intentado comprender lo que le decía la chica **- Vamos demos un pequeño paseo antes de que deba volver a la mansión y tú con Hana-san - **

Lentamente desaparecieron entre los arboles del bosque de vez en cuando se escuchaba el ladrido del can seguido de la suave risa de su acompañante humana cuando se hubieran adentrado lo suficiente como para ser vistos con facilidad, el can se arrojo sobre ella y comenzó a lengüetear su cara provocando la abierta risa de la Hyuga

**- Akamaru Basta, Akamaru - ** decía mientras intentaba que el perro bajara de su regazo una vez que lo logro se arrodillo a su altura y abrazo al can **- ¿Tu lo sabías verdad Akamaru? Que Hanabi y Kiba están juntos - ** pregunto suavemente cerca de su oreja por lo que el opto por bajar la cabeza obligando a la chica a romper el abrazo para lograr esconder sus ojos entre sus patas **- No te estoy culpando se que aunque quisieras no podrías habérmelo dicho pero sabes… me da gusto Hanabi siempre ha sido tan seria, tan formal, tan reservada que estoy segura que Kiba le dará esa alegría que prácticamente nunca deja ver - ** el perro lamio la mejilla de la Hyuga en señal de apoyo a lo que la chica sonrió **- yo también te voy a contar un secreto Sasuke-san… - ** dijo tomando el hocico del can entre sus manos **- la noche antes de que se fuera de misión… él… él… me beso - ** confeso en un susurro y con la cara completamente roja algo que no sorprendió al canino quien la miro esperando que continuara pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo mas una figura emergió de entre la espesura del bosque.

Pronto frente al perro y la chica se encontraba Hanabi Hyuga con su semblante duro e impenetrable mirándola severamente aunque fuera una mirada a la que estuviera acostumbrada esta vez podía ver que había algo mas en ella aunque no pudiera descifrarlo

**- Hinata - ** la voz de la menor de las Hyuga sonó tan monótona como siempre **- Padre te busca - ** declaro antes de que la pelinegra pudiera decir algo sobre su presencia allí

**- Esta bien Hanabi-chan en un momento estoy allá - ** respondió animadamente la chica mientras seguía acariciando al can

**- Es urgente - ** volvió a decir de forma cortante al darse la vuelta para marcharse cuando la voz de su hermanas mayor la hizo detenerse y volverse

**- Hanabi-chan ¿puedes llevar a Akamaru con Hana-san?, si es urgente no puedo llevarlo - ** explico ante la cara de incomodidad que pusiera la menor por su petición

**- Bien pero no esperes que lo vuelva a hacer, si no puedes cumplir con tus compromisos entonces no los tomes - ** determino mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y haciendo una seña al canino emprendía la marcha en sentido contrario al de donde había llegado

**- Arigato, Akamaru, Hanabi-chan te llevara a casa pórtate bien - **hablo la chica tomando el camino por donde había aparecido su hermana

Akamaru rápidamente llego a la altura de Hanabi y lengüeteo su mano tal y como lo había hecho con Hinata, esta solo lo miro y siguió caminado hasta que estuvo segura que se habían alejado mutuamente lo suficiente como para ser escuchada por la otra

**- A veces no sé porque sigo siendo la novia del idiota de Kiba, ni siquiera fue capaz de despedirse - ** resoplo la chica con molestia obteniendo un ladrido por respuesta **- No sé ni porque lo defiendes esta vez te toco quedarte - ** debatió al perro quien solo gimotea **- Basta se que querías ir pero ordenes son ordenes así que deja de llorar - ** ordeno al can quien siguió caminado hasta llegar a la casa de su dueño donde una mujer de unos 30 años lo recibió estudiando a la Hyuga menor con una mirada

Mientras en la casa de los Hyuga la mayor de las hijas del patriarca entraba en el despacho de este después de obtener autorización para hacerlo

**- Padre me ha informado Hanabi que me busca - ** dijo a modo de saludoi pues sabia odiaba que le diera vuelta a las cosas **- ¿En qué puedo servirle? - ** pregunto inmediatamente mientras se colocaba frente al escritorio de su padre

**- Siéntate - ** fue la orden que recibió una vez que se encontró sobre una de las sillas Hiashi prosiguió **- Como es obvio sabes que dentro de unos días será tu cumpleaños y por ello se ha decidió que ese día conocerás el nombre del hombre con quién debes casarte - ** Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza sabia que ese día llegaría, no iba a huir se había preparado para ello desde años atrás cuando la guerra termino y había logrado sobrevivir **- y por petición mía el consejo está considerando darles a conocer su compromiso de manera privada antes de hacerlo público durante la fiesta, cuando se llegue a una resolución te lo hare saber - ** eso sí sorprendió a la chica quien solo abrió los ojos ante la afirmación de su padre no esperaba ese gesto de amabilidad, pues la tradición dictaba que el compromiso se anunciara públicamente a los contrayentes aunque ella sabía que solo era una forma de que ninguno pudiera negarse al haber tanta agente presente **- Eso es todo por el momento puedes retirarte - ** sentencio, una vez más la chica solo asintió con la cabeza y levantándose de la silla salió del despacho una vez fuera se encamino hacia su habitación con la cabeza gacha intentando asimilar el pequeño gesto de consideración que su padre tuviera con ella pronto sintió un golpe al chocar con el pecho de un hombre un poco más alto y mayor que ella

**- Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? - ** pregunto el propietario del pecho con el que choco

**- Hai Nii-san, solo pensaba - **

**- ¿Su padre se lo ha comunicado? - **pregunto tomándola por los hombros obligándola a verlo a los ojos **- Si me permite decirle me parece arbitrario de parte del consejo - **

La chica le dedico una triste sonrisa tratando de mostrarle una seguridad de la que carecía **- Prefiero ser yo, a que sea Hanabi-chan - **

**- Me niego a aceptarlo, pertenezco al bouke pero no se me ha impuesto un matrimonio aunque he llegado a la edad, usted es la primogénita y no se le está dando esa libertad - ** le declaro mientras acariciaba su mejilla y Hinata cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la caricia ya que pocas veces se veía a su primo de mostrando su afecto

**- Es diferente nii-san el clan no se puede permitir perder al genio que tiene en ti, yo en cambio solo puedo servirle por medio de un matrimonio arreglado - ** no pudo evitar que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla, ella sabía que ese era su destino desde el principio pero siempre soñó con tener la posibilidad de casarse por amor y no solo para el beneficio del clan, pero el tiempo se había agotado y más que nunca odiaba su cumpleaños en unos días sabría el nombre de la persona a la que debía atarse solo le quedaba rogar a kami porque el tiempo le ayudara lograr amar a esa persona

**- Hinata-sama no llore - ** la voz de Neji llego a sus oídos como un suave susurro y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sus lagrimas corrían libremente, entonces logro sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándola y atrayéndola hacia él hundiendo su cara en el amplio pecho con el que había chocado y correspondiendo al poco común comportamiento de su primo rodeo la cintura de este con sus brazos mientras el acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba en el oído **- Todo estará bien Hinata-sama, no permitiere que nada le haga daño - **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En la siguiente parte verán la fiesta de cumpleaños bueno quiero hacerles un par de preguntas aprovechando que quedo en dos partes ¿Quieren que hinata y su prometido se enteren frente a todo el mundo o solo frente al consejo y hiashi? Y dos ¿debo romper el corazón de naruto de forma cruel y despiadada o solo un pequeño descalabro? Esto será mas adelante pero tengo tantas ideas que necesito un poco de ayuda

**Tsuki Tsuruga:** haaa mejor dejamos a neji con la duda, sasuke tan lindo disfrutando lo que siente pero sin aceptarlo en la parte 2 y el sig cap ya veremos a un sasuke mas celoso y ya veremos si el chico perro se va con la cola entre las patas o enseña los colmillos contare lo que me pides pero aun no sé si en la segunda parte o en el sig cap esperame

**Andrea****:** iba a mandarla con sasuke pero esta idea me gusto mas espera en la parte 2 les tengo una sorpresita y si hina es un hentai de closet

**Annii GabiiZ**** : **los quite porque hinata aun no se da cuenta de las cosas pero lo aclarare mejor en la parte 2 ohhh neji es un cordero con piel de lobo dispuesto a proteger a sus primas sobre todo a hina que a pesar de todo no lo abandono nunca

**Tokeijikakeno orenji:** jejejej l s calladit s son los peores espera a la segunda parte te tengo una sorpresita con sasuke

**maribelteka:** aquí la continuación espero que también te guste este pseudo capitulo

**Magiu:** si hiashi supiera mataria a sasuke asi que dejemos que se enfoque en el "misterioso" novio de hanabi, ¿crees que neji supiera la verdad del porque de los quejidos de hinata? Aunque neji no estuviera ocupado sasuke encontraría la manera de ver a hina

**Eithilen:** jejejeje si ya lo habías mencionado pronto veras para que quería hiashi a neji, naruto no sale con hinata para darle celos el siente que debe corresponder a los sentimientos de hinata de alguna manera pero piensa que si se acerca de mas (por su personalidad) y al final no puede amarla la lastimara y el no quiere que sufra por ello actua tan pasivo, shino saldrá en la parte 2 pensé en mandarlo con sasuke pero no me servia para lo que quería por su carácter callado

**Dark Amy-chan**: gracias me encantan tus historias

**Akane-chan17****:** yo creo que hina y sasuke son un poco más salvajes que abejitas pero así andan y me alegra que te guste aquí seguire

**Layill:** pues no es hinata pero asi debe ser para lo que sigue

**Methy:** gracias y lamento mis problemas de puntuación pero casi siempre escribo por la noche ya que es cuando tengo tiempo así que me voy derecho para adelantar y lo otro fue un dedazo y ni cuenta me dio gracias por hacérmelo notar


	16. El cumpleaños de Hinata parte 2

Odio a mi computadora! Tengo problemas con mi conexión no me permite entrar a internet lo siento no debería quejarme con ustedes pero me desespero debí haber subido esto hace mucho pero no puedo accesar en casa y casi no tengo tiempo para ir a un ciber en fin este es el final del cap espero que les guste nos vemos a bajo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El cumpleaños de Hinata parte 2

Corrían entre las copas de los arboles el chico Inuzuka iba a la cabeza seguido por el Uchiha que demoraba el paso conscientemente, para irritar a su compañero y regresarle algo del gran sufrimiento que tuvo que soportar durante la misión

**- Hey Sasuke quieres darte prisa tengo que llegar a la aldea hoy mismo - ** hablo Kiba mientras se detenía para mirar a su compañero quien solo bufo como respuesta **- No me importa que estés disfrutando del paisaje invernal o del aire fresco que te da salir de la aldea, pero si no te apuras juro por tus antepasados que te llevare a rastras aunque ello signifique que me suspendan por tiempo indefinido - ** argumento al momento de que su compañero se colocaba a su lado

"_inténtalo"_ fue lo que la mirada del pelinegro le dijo al castaño **- No fui yo quien perdió tiempo entrando en todas las tiendas del país del rayo - ** fue su seca contestación mientras seguía su camino dejando al Inuzuka ligeramente sonrojado

**- ¡Solo fueron dos tiendas!, además tu también te perdiste cuando se supone solo ibas a comprar unos dangos - ** contraataco Kiba logrando colocarse a la altura de Sasuke quien solo lo miro de reojo sin alterarse **- Tsk si te das prisa prometo mantener alejado a Naruto de tu casa durante un mes - ** propuso el Inuzuka dándole una sonrisa socarrona

**- Que sean dos y estarás en Konoha en menos de 5 min - ** aseguro el pelinegro creando algo de duda en Kiba **- Lo tomas o lo dejas - ** fue lo último que dijo

**- Tsk está bien - ** acepto finalmente el Inuzuka colocándose a la par de su compañero que lo tomo del hombro y pronto desaparecieron al parecer absorbidos por un remolino para después aparecer algunos metros de las puertas de la aldea

**- ¡Tu! - ** lo acuso Kiba mientras Sasuke simplemente le dirigió una mirada y siguió caminando hacia la entrada **- Tsk debería a ver supuesto que tenias un as bajo la manga - ** rezongo por lo bajo mientras seguía al pelinegro al interior de la aldea

/

Parada frente al espejo con ese impecable y hermoso vestido azul cobalto que le había sido regalado por su tía, se miraba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le gustaba lo que el espejo le regresaba, se sentía bella y tal vez lo estuviera si no fuera por esa sonrisa melancólica que no podía borrar de su rostro, aborrecía su cumpleaños lo había hecho desde que tenía memoria las únicas razones por las que ese día era soportable tenían por nombres Kurenai, Shino y Kiba, durante años fueron los únicos admitidos en las fiestas de los Hyuga por ser su maestra y sus compañeros de equipo, la última fiesta de puertas abiertas organizada por el clan fue el día en que cumplió 15 años, la mirada de todos sobre ella, como lo odiaba pero no podía hacer nada, solo esperar igual que aquel día, sonreír como siempre, fingir que aceptaba el tonto compromiso que acaba con sus esperanzas de tener algo con el único amor de su vida Naruto Uzumaki. Los matrimonios arreglados no eran cosa rara dentro del clan así como tampoco lo eran las historias donde al final el matrimonio no solo funcionaba sino que además se lograba con base en el amor entre los miembros de estos, la vida le estaba aconsejando en silencio que rezara porque el suyo fuera uno de estos casos. Se encontraba tan concentrada en su reflejo que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando entrar por ella a una de las miembros del bouke que se hacían cargo de la casa quien la mirada fijamente

**- Hinata-sama que hermosa se ve - **le anuncio al entrar

**- Akane-san no la escuche entrar - **contesto la chica **- ¿ya es hora de que baje? - ** pregunto tratando de ocultar una mirada triste

**- Hinata-sama no debe preocuparse, al final todo lo que suceda hoy valdrá la pena, porque su futuro es brillante como la luna que ilumina el cielo - **dijo mientras abrazaba maternalmente a Hinata si bien Akane no era una mujer considerada vieja si era conocida por ser una mujer sabia por lo que se aferro a las palabras que esta le acababa de pronunciar.

**- Se que no es lo más apropiado dado que es una ninja pero me gustaría que aceptara este pequeño presente - **dijo la mujer al soltarla mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja que lentamente abrió mostrando un par de aretes de plata con incrustaciones de lo que Hinata supuso eran zafiros **- Son míos, se supone que deben pasar a la siguiente generación cuando cumpliera 50 pero dado que no tuve hijas y mis hijos han muerto o han decidido no casarse, me atrevo a pedirle que los acepte - **los miembros del bouke tenían la opción de declinar el matrimonio fuera arreglado por el consejo o no un privilegio del que no gozaba el souke quien tenía que contraerlo obligatoriamente por ello es que el consejo se encargaba de arreglar la mayoría de estos

**- Akane-san son hermosos pero no sé si debo aceptarlos -** contesto con un hilo de voz

**- Acéptelos Hinata-sama, estoy convencida de que no habrá nadie mejor que usted para tenerlos además, si me permite decirlo harán juego con ese hermoso vestido que le ha obsequiado Shizuka-san - ** razono con la Hyuga menor mientras sacaba los aretes de la caja y los colocaba en los oídos de esta quien solo miraba a su reflejo con la cabeza llena de preguntas **- Hikari-sama estaría muy feliz de verla en este momento, y estoy segura de que ella aprobaría cada decisión que tome -** fue lo que dijo en el momento de separarse de ella y caminar hacia la puerta como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos **- Es una lástima que no tenga un collar a juego eso haría que se viera aun más hermosa de lo que ya luce - **fue lo último que Hinata escucho antes de cerrarse la puerta

/

No podía creer que se encontrara allí de nuevo ¿por qué extraño y absurdo impulso se dirigió allí en vez de a su casa una vez que hubiera entregado el reporte de su misión? A un más ¿por qué seguía con "eso" entre sus manos? O claro porque estaba como un idiota viendo a la chica en vez de desaparecer de allí antes de que lo detectaran, aunque para ser sinceros corría menos peligro que una semana atrás cuando llego hasta allí de noche y con una inconsciente Hinata entre sus brazos, la mujer que entrara hace unos momentos hablaba con la chica lo que le dio tiempo para divagar en el por qué de que estuviera allí y tuviera "eso" entre sus manos

Flash back

Acaban de salir del hotel donde se alojaran a su llegada, donde por fin pudo descansar del incesante parloteo del Inuzuka al que por desgracia se le unió Killer-bee a la entrada de la villa el moreno maldecía a su suerte, acaso parte del castigo que Kami tenía para él consistía en tener que soportar a todos los shinobis dobes y patéticos que existían en el mundo, al menos después de entregar el pergamino al Raikage se marcharían y no tendría que soportar a más de uno al mismo tiempo, razón por la cual se encaminaba hacia el palacio seguido del Inuzuka que veía a todos lados con expectación

**-No me importa lo que sea que estés buscando no me detendré por ti, quiero irme de aquí lo más pronto posible - **refunfuño el pelinegro

**- Tsk necesito buscar el regalo de cumpleaños de Hinata salimos tan deprisa que no tuve oportunidad de comprar nada en la aldea, además solo tenemos que entregar el pergamino y nos iremos, no pasara nada porque mire un par de tiendas antes de irnos - ** soltó el castaño con ligero deje de molestia **- Eres un amargado, sabes… deberías relajarte un poco - **

**- No es a mí a quien controla una chiquilla - ** fue la contestación del Uchiha, a lo que el Inuzuka solo lo miro con el rostro desencajado no fue difícil deducir a que se refería pero ahora se preguntaba cómo fue que se entero **- Hablas dormido - ** obtuvo su respuesta sin siguiera formular la pregunta **- Si tanto te preocupa has tus compras mientras me encargo de ver al Raikage - ** prácticamente le ordeno

**- ¿Estás loco? si Raikage-sama le dice a Tsunade-sama que te deje solo es capaz de mandarme como rastreador al país del azufre, anda solo serán un par de tiendas, además Bee-san me dijo que él vendrá por nosotros en cuanto podamos ser recibidos al parecer Raigake-sama se encuentra en junta - ** alego el Inuzuka de manera inocente lo cual logro que su compañero se detuviera en seco y lo volteara a ver de manera asesina

**- ¿y cuando planeabas decírmelo? - ** pregunto con molestia mientras tomaba al castaño por la chaqueta y este lo miraba burlonamente

**- Vamos Sasuke no es para tanto apuesto que disfrutaras el paseo por otro lugar que no sea Kohona, además no tenias nada mejor que hacer - ** contesto logrando que el pelinegro lo soltara y bufara con desprecio **- Hey Sasuke prometo que no tardare Hinata es una chica muy sencilla además ya tengo en mente que le regalare solo necesito encontrarlo - ** alego mientras prácticamente obligaba al pelinegro a entrar a la tienda fuera de donde estaban parados.

Sin embargo la tarea no parecía tan sencilla como la planteo el Inuzuka en un principio pues llevaban allí cerca de 2 horas y aun no encontraban el tan anhelado regalo que aseguro sería fácil de hallar, para suerte de Kiba a quien Sasuke estaba a punto de asesinar apareció Killer-bee informándoles que podían ser recibidos por el Raikage a lo que un apresurado Sasuke salió de la tienda y se dirigió hacia el palacio seguido de un muy apurado Kiba quien solo pudo asegurarle al encargado que volvería.

Una vez que dieran el pergamino al Raikage el Inuzuka trato de arrastrar al Uchiha de nuevo a una tienda cercana con la esperanza de que allí si tuvieran lo que tanto estaba buscando pero el pelinegro solo lo miro para darse media vuelta y caminar en sentido contrario arritando al castaño

**- Hey Sasuke ¿a dónde vas? - ** replico al verlo alejarse sin siquiera tomar en cuenta lo que le había dicho

**- Dangos - ** fue lo único que contesto el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar al frente

**- Esta bien te veré en el hotel en un par de horas, hay que salir hoy mismo de ninguna manera dejare a Hinata sola en su cumpleaños y menos en medio de la jauría que tiene por familia - ** soltó el castaño como si el Uchiha pudiera entender a la perfección lo que le decía pero enseguida dedujo que no le hablaba a él o a alguien en especifico más bien era una costumbre que tenia al ir siempre acompañado de su canino amigo.

La verdad es que no tenía hambre solo quería alejarse de el Inuzuka dado que su instinto asesino emergía a cada momento que pasaba con él, caminando descuidadamente por la aldea se vio parado frente al aparador de una joyería y sin saber bien que lo impulso entro en ella. Para cuando salió se encamino hacia el hotel guardando lo comprado en su porta shurinken, al llegar a la habitación se dio cuenta de que había tardado más de lo que pensaba ya que su compañero de viaje se encontraba perdido en el 5 sueño

Fin Flash back

Y allí se encontraba con "eso" en sus manos y sin atreverse a entregarlo, pronto la mujer salió de la habitación dejando sola a la Hyuga quien se volvió a mirar en el espejo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos hasta que la silueta de un hombre se dibujo en el espejo sacándola de su ensimismamiento al obligarla a verlo

**- Sasuke-san… - ** susurro al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que se encontraba tras ella

**- Hinata - ** pronuncio suavemente el chico al percatarse de la situación en que se encontraban prácticamente pegados el uno al otro

**- ¿Qué… que hace aquí? - ** pregunto débilmente

**- El Inuzuka menciono que era tu cumpleaños - ** contesto sin siquiera pensarlo

**- Cierto Kiba-kun marcho de misión con usted eso quiere decir que también ha regresado - ** expreso con alegría mientras sus palidas mejillas tomaran un ligero color rojizo lo cual logro que el pelinegro se tensara **- Me parece increíble que no se haya presentado aquí apenas cruzaron las puertas Kiba-kun no suele ser muy paciente - ** siguió monologando la chica ignorando completamente a su acompañante, hasta que las manos de este la tomaron por los hombros y la atrajeron hasta él quedando a centímetros de su rostro

**- No me importa lo que esté o no haciendo el Inuzuka, no me ignoraras por alguien como él - ** susurro de manera dura, muy dura totalmente diferente a la todas la veces que había hablado con ella pronto pareció recuperar la compostura y la soltó pero no la dejo alejarse demasiado **- Como sea solo toma - ** dijo extendiéndole un pequeño estuche que la Hyuga tomo con cuidado y antes de que pudiera abrirlo la voz del pelinegro la detuvo **- No debes abrirlo hasta que me vaya - **

**- Arigato Sasuke-san pero no tenia que regalarme nada - ** soltó la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos totalmente concentrada en el pequeño estuche en sus manos **- No merezco tanta consideración de su parte - ** volvió a alegar con la cabeza baja

**- Has lo que quieras - ** fue la seca respuesta del Uchiha mientras la tomaba del mentón obligándola a levantar la cara al mismo tiempo que aproximaba su rostro al de la chica, logrando que en el momento en que ambas miradas se encontraran Hinata recordara el beso de la varias noches atrás la presión sobre sus labios el aliento del chico mezclándose con el suyo y cuando la seguridad de que volvería a pasar se hizo presente el beso su frente y desapareció dejándola con una sensación de vacío e insatisfacción que no podía comprender.

/

La fiesta se encontraba en todo su apogeo cuando Hinata había bajado dejo sin palabras a los asistentes quienes la observaban sin creer que la chica tímida que todos conocían fuera una princesa, con su escaso maquillaje que acentuaba sus finos rasgos, el casi nulo maquillaje que le daba una sensación de ser etérea y el vestido que dejaba a la vista el bien proporcionado cuerpo de la chica. Los accesorios eran otra cosa para notar los delgados aretes de plata en forma de enredaderas cuyos brillantes simulaban las flores en su extremo, el collar también de plata sencillo del cual pendía la piedra azul con forma de lagrima todos la miraban como si fuese la primera vez la tenían enfrente, los ninjas más osados tanto dentro como fuera del clan se acercaban a ella para sacarla a bailar cosa a la que la joven no se negaba dada su timidez, un rubio quien llegara a la fiesta en compañía del heredero de los abúrame no dejaba de ver la chica con sorpresa mientras el chico a su lado solo lo miraba de reojo

**- Hinata es una chica muy bella - ** soltó de pronto haciendo que el rubio volteara a verlo **- Tanto por dentro como por fuera, y contrario a lo que todos y ella misma piensa es fuerte, lo suficiente para afrontar cualquier cosa que se le presente - ** termino de hablar el Aburame mirando al rubio directamente e inmediatamente se encamino hacia la chica. Una vez que estuvo con ella caminaron hacia el centro de la pista donde pudieran hablar mientras para todos se trataba de un simple baile

**- ¿Te diviertes? - ** pregunto el chico

**- ¿La verdad? Preferiría que fuera como en años pasados y no estar rodeada de tanta gente, fuera de los miembros del clan no conozco ni a la mitad de las personas que están aquí - ** respondió la chica con gran pesadumbre **- Además no he visto a Kiba-kun por ningún lado - ** agrego en todo de secreto

**- No te preocupes por Kiba no debe tardar dijo algo de arrastrar a Sasuke hasta aquí si era necesario - ** ante este comentario la pelinegra se sonrojo levemente cosa que no paso desapercibida por su compañero **- Espero que no te importe ya conoces a Kiba hace las cosas sin pensar - **

**- No hay inconveniente, he descubierto que Sasuke-san no es tan desalmado como todos piensan - ** retomo la palabra la chica con una marcada alegría en su voz cosa que descoloco al Aburame pero decidió dejar el tema de lado pues sabía que la chica se lo contaría si lo considerara necesario

**- Hinata… tu estado de ánimo no se debe solo a que odias ser el centro de atención ¿cierto? - ** volvió a cuestionar pues había podido notar el nerviosismo de la chica quien disimuladamente buscaba entre los invitados

**- Soy demasiado mala disimulando - ** argumento soltando un pequeño suspiro

**- No es eso simplemente con todo este tiempo juntos me doy cuenta de que algo te pasa - ** debatió su respuesta

**- Esta fiesta no es solo por el hecho de que sea mayor de edad, sino para anunciar mi compromiso - ** soltó finalmente la chica nadie fuera de ella, los miembros del consejo, su padre y su primo lo sabían

**- ¿Qué? - **

**- El consejo decidió que es momento de que me case así que se hará el anuncio y después del cumpleaños de Hanabi se realizara la ceremonia - ** comento con fingida indiferencia **- Se lo que estas pensando pero no hay nada que hacer la única manera de librarme es que el tampoco lo aceptara y dudo que eso suceda - **

**- Y al menos sabes quién es - **

**- Eso me gustaría pero no, ambos nos enteraremos aquí, Otou-san intento que el consejo nos los dijera antes pero denegaron la petición, como sea debo disfrutar mis últimos momentos de libertad ¿no? - ** expreso con una sonrisa triste que nadie hubiera descubierto a simple vista, pronto la música ceso y el Aburame vio a cercarse rápidamente hacia ellos al rubio por lo cual opto por desaparecer de la escena

**- Hinata-chan… - ** la voz del rubio descoloco a la Hyuga quien tenía la seguridad de que aun se encontraba junto a su amigo

**- Naruto-kun… - ** pronuncio con sorpresa **- ¿Quieres bailar? - ** se animo a preguntar aprovechando de que la música volvía a sonar y ninguno de los dos hablaba. Bailaban en silencio como si nada hubiera a su alrededor la pelinegra disfrutando de lo que según ella sería su primer y último bailen con el amor de su vida y él con la duda de cómo iniciar una conversación de la que no estaba seguro cual sería su final pero decidido a correr el riesgo

**- Hinata-chan yo… yo he pensado mucho en este tiempo en que hemos estado saliendo y bueno a mi me… me gustaría que tú…. Que tú y yo… pues - ** el rubio no pudo seguir hablando pues la música paro de golpe y se pudo apreciar la figura del patriarca de los Hyuga seguido por los ancianos que precedían el consejo por lo que toda la atención se centro en ellos

**- Buenas noches tengan ustedes y sean bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar - ** saludo Hiashi con la cortesía característica de un Hyuga **- Como ustedes saben esta sencilla reunión es en honor a mi hija mayor Hinata quien hoy a alcanzado la mayoría de edad - ** los aplausos no se hicieron esperar **- Pero ese no es el único motivo por el cual nos hemos reunido - ** pronuncio haciendo que la duda naciera en todos los presentes **- Es un honor para mí tenerlos como testigos del compromiso de mi hija - ** las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, mientras un rubio solo miraba a la chica junto a él cuyo rostro estaba hundido sobre el pecho con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, la chica se separo del lado del rubio murmurando un lo siento y se encamino hacia su padre una vez a su lado espero a que este continuara hablando **- Y mi adorado sobrino Neji -**

Al momento de que esas palabras eran pronunciadas por la puerta se apreciaban la figura del heredero de los Inuzuka junto al último Uchiha ambos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar al patriarca Hyuga pero uno de ellos reacciono antes que el otro y desapareció en un nube de humo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espero que mi técnico (hermano) arregle esto el lunes o el martes así que no desesperen por favor díganme que les pareció el cap ¿me quedaron muy occ los personajes? ¿Les gusta cómo va la historia? A los que les da curiosidad este sería el vestido de hinata www. vestidosstore strapless-globo-drapeados -vestido-de-fiesta- formal-vss034-p- y el collar que le da sasuke seria igual al de sayaka en kagen no tsuki solo que la piedra es azul espero que alguien haya visto esa película si no y quieren verlo pueden hacerlo en mi facebook Maeva Olvera no necesitan tenerme agregada si quieren cualquier cosa allí también pueden dejarme mensaje y contestare tan pronto como pueda

**Tsuki Tsuruga:** gracias tan comprensiva como siempre ya lo tenia casi completo pero mi computadora se volvió loca y no puedo accesar de todos modos aquí ando espero que les guste

**Andrea****:** espero que hayas descubierto la sorpresa sino te la dire en el proximo cap lo lamento pero sasuke no es el prometido de hinata aun y si abra un sasuke aun mas celoso porque empezó a aparecer

**Lord. ****Kami:** no te preocupes a veces no hay tiempo lo bueno es que ya ate pusiste al corriente por mayoria de votos se hizo publico espero que te guste este cap, la relación de hinata con akamaru es especial pero se llevan mejor de lo que todos esperarían

**Ro0w'z**** : **gracias espero que lo sigas leyendo

**Tokeijikakeno orenji: ** el fic es sasuhina eso no lo dudes aunque no lo parezca a veces el narusaku lo estoy tardando mucho porque no quiero que sea solo por que no hay de otra espero que te haya la actitud de sasuke

**AnDy-93****: ** espero que hayas llegado hasta este cap nos leemos pronto

**Magiu: ** tienes mucha razon por algo neji es un genio en cuanto a lo de hana te no dire en el proximo igual que las reacciones de sasuke y naruto solo espera por favor y no dejare que kiba y sasuke se maten aunque lo intentaran

**Eithilen: **tomare en consideracion tu peticion de clemecia a naruto espera las reacciones al próximo cap no tardare tanto nos leemos pronto

**paularuda****: **bueno vere que tan cruel puedo ser espero que te haya gustado el cap y disculpa el retraso

**Annie Thompson****: ** aqui esta

**hikari to seimei****: ** claro que no pero hay que darle emocion me encanta que te haya gustado mi historia y le atinaste al prometido sin problemas

**Nipo-Chan****: **que bueno que te gusto espero tus actualizaciones nos leemos pronto el nejiha es lindo aunque me gusta mas el nejiten


	17. Compromiso

Haaaa solo por esta semana también habra cap de lazos y eso porque me retrase por causas externas pero no se repetirá espero les guste el cap nos vemos abajo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Compromiso

Ante la pronunciación del nombre de su primo Hinata levanto la vista mirando a su padre como si hubiera perdido el juicio, para volverla después al mencionado quien tenía la misma expresión de siempre e inmediatamente dirigió la mirada a la castaña junto a él. El chico Hyuga por su parte miraba a su tío y prima, impasible esperando el momento de actuar, aun mantenía su meñique enlazado con el de su compañera la cercanía entre ellos impedía que alguien pudiera percatarse de ello, al ser pronunciado su nombre la castaña soltó su dedo y en un suave movimiento le empujó para que se acercara a sus familiares, mientras caminaba directo a ellos su recordaba la plática que tuvo lugar unas semanas atrás con el hombre frente a él.

Flash back

Caminaba hacia la oficina del líder del clan… su tío, un hombre que generalmente solía resolver los problemas sin tener que recurrir a pedir a ayuda lo que hacía aun más raro su llamado, por lo cual tomo camino tan pronto como se entero y allí estaba tocando la puerta esperando para poder pasar y enterarse de una buena vez que pasaba el entren resonó en sus oídos y se adentro en la oficina

**- Hiashi-sama - ** saludo el chico al entrar

**- Neji sientate - ** fue la contestación del mayor

**- Hiashi-sama perdone la impertinencia pero ¿qué pasa? - ** pregunto el chico quien al entrar pudo notar el nerviosismo que aquejaba al mayor aunque este trataba de disimularlo

**- Neji eres mi sobrino pero aun así me resulta complicado pedirte esto - ** hablo el hombre tras su escritorio mientras enlazaba las manos **- el consejo ha decidido que Hinata debe casarse y existen muchas posibilidades de que tú seas el elegido para ser su esposo - ** el menor solo lo miraba ya que se había quedado sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna **- Dada tu situación no debería pedirte esto… si el consejo decide elegirte no te niegues - ** las palabras del hombre contenían un gran sentimiento y si no fuera por su porte duro hasta se atrevería a decir que estaba por llorar **- No he sido un buen padre para Hinata ni estoy seguro de poder serlo después de tanto tiempo pero…. Al menos deseo que su matrimonio pueda ser feliz - ** dijo para levantarse rodear el escritorio y poner la mano sobre el hombro del menor **- No te lo pido como el líder del clan, ni como una autoridad a la que debas respetar, te lo pido como tu tío, te lo pido como un favor personal, entiendo el caos que todo esto desatara pero estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias por retribuirle a mi hija un poco de lo que de niña le negué - **

Neji no podía articular palabra en toda en toda su vida jamás había visto a su tío así.. Vulnerable, estaba convencido de que no podía aceptar la descabellada idea de aceptar el compromiso con su prima que con mucha seguridad el consejo le impondría, amaba a su prima era cierto pero no de esa manera, sino como a la hermana pequeña que no pudo tener por otro lado justo como lo había dicho su tío estaba su situación no estaba seguro de que _ella_ lo aceptara de buena manera.

**- No tienes que ocultarle nada, yo mismo hablare con ella para exponerle mis razones - ** agrego el hombre como leyendo sus pensamientos **- Dado el cambio que ha tenido Hinata desde la guerra estoy seguro que la situación no se sostendrá por mucho tiempo, pero necesito que me apoyes no puedo pedírselo a nadie más - ** termino el hombre con un hilo de voz, la manera en que lo pedía lo desarmaba, solo hacía falta que imaginara el rostro de su prima mayor con esa sonrisa falsa que daba a todo el mundo solo para "mostrarles" que estaba bien mientras por dentro quería llorar para que aceptara la descabellada idea que su tío le había planteado

**- Hiashi-sama la idea me parece algo… extrema pero estoy de acuerdo con usted en que Hinata-sama no merece un matrimonio sin amor - ** por fin pronuncio el Hyuga menor **- Y no se preocupe por **_**ella**_** seré yo quien le explique lo que pasa - ** sentencio el chico para levantarse y salir del despacho

Fin flashback

Ahora estaba allí parado frente a lo que bien podría se media aldea o la aldea completa tratando de ordenar sus ideas, aceptar tal insensata medida había sido su decisión peor no estaba seguro de que las cosas salieran bien, aun así no podía hacer nada más que seguir adelante y rogar porque todo pasara sin demasiados daños

**- Es un honor que el consejo y Hiashi-sama hayan pensado en mí para unir mi vida con la de Hinata-sama - ** comenzó a hablar el chico con una seguridad que dejo pasmados a todos los presentes sobre todo a los varones con los que hacia equipo quienes en más de un ocasión lo encontraran muy acaramelado con la ultima miembro del mismo, la cual se encontraba fuera de su visión haciéndoles suponer que se había marchado al ver lo que acontecía con el chico Hyuga **- No sé si soy la persona adecuada pero si se que hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para que sea feliz - ** fueron las palabras del mayor al colocarse junto a su prima después de besarla brevemente en la frente

**- Por mi parte eso es todo sigan disfrutando de la fiesta - ** pronuncio Hiashi para después desaparecer seguido del consejo, los asistentes retomaron sus conversaciones pero a hora la mayoría (por no decir todas) versaban sobre lo que acababa de pasar, nadie podía creer que Hinata hubiera aceptado tan de buenas un compromiso cuando era del dominio público sus salidas con el Uzumaki, algunos cuestionaban si todas ellas no habían sido más que una treta para causar los celos del chico Hyuga, era bastante normal que se llevaran a cabo matrimonios entre familiares dentro de los grandes clanes y el acercamiento que se dio entre Hinata y Neji después de los exámenes chunin eran más que causa suficiente para tan descabellada idea, otros se preguntaban cómo era que el rubio no hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo al escuchar tal anuncio. Mientras los presentes se dedicaban a cuchichear sobre lo anterior una figura masculina tomo a la chica que se había quedado paralizada en su lugar del brazo y la arrastro lejos siendo seguidos por otro chico que caminaba de manera tranquila

**- ¿Qué significa esto Hinata? - ** pregunto el primer chico que no era otro que su compañero de equipo y no oficial cuñado Kiba Inuzuka **- Me voy una semana y cuando regreso me encuentro con que vas a casarte con Neji - ** reclamo a la chica que no sabía cómo empezar a explicarle la situación al chico

**- Déjala hablar Kiba - ** la voz llego tranquila y ecuánime pudiendo pertenecer solamente a Shino Aburame quien se colocaba a la altura de sus compañeros en ese momento **- Por la cara que puso Hinata ni ella estaba enterada de esto - ** apunto para calmar a su compañero

**- Arigato Shino-kun, Kiba-kun - ** murmuro la chica para abrazarlo antes de comenzar a hablar **- Otou-san me llamo hace unos días, el consejo decido que era momento de casarme, el anuncio se daría hoy aunque nunca sospeche que el elegido fuera nii-san - ** resumió rápidamente ante la mirada atónita de uno de sus acompañantes

**- Pues en este momento iremos y patearemos los traseros del consejo para que desistan de esa estúpida idea - ** apunto de inmediato Kiba

**- Hinata ¿Sabes porque Neji acepto? - ** pregunto Shino tan tranquilo como siempre llamando la atención del Inuzuka que lo veía con cara de no entender el porqué de su pregunta **- Hinata nos dijo una vez que el bouke podía rechazar el matrimonio ¿recuerdas? - ** aclaro el chico

Después de un momento Hinata contesto **- Tampoco es como si le hubieran dado opción - ** Kiba y Shino la miraron esperando que continuara **- Por el anuncio, ninguno de los dos debería saberlo hasta el momento en que se hiciera - ** soltó un suspiro y continuo **- Así se evita que los involucrados se nieguen - **

**- Aun asi Neji pudo haberse negado estoy seguro que nadie se habría atrevido a activar el sello con tanta gente viendo - ** alego el Kiba con un rastro de molestia ante lo dicho por su compañera mientras su mente recorría la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera con SU Hanabi

**- Seguro, pero eso habría sido un insulto a los miembros del consejo además de una clara desobediencia - ** Atino a decir el Aburame **- Y sobre todo tendría presentar una razón para negarse al compromiso - ** volvió a mencionar para lograr hacer entender al Inuzuka que las cosas no son tal fáciles como lo planteaba

**- Eso no sería problema después de todo nii-san…. - ** Hinata interrumpió su explicación de manera abrupta dejando a los chicos con la duda a cerca de a qué se refería **- lo siento debo buscar a alguien - ** dijo para después salir corriendo (lo mejor que podía con el vestido) hacia la fiesta

/

Correr hasta la casa había sido cansado pero no se podía quedar allí parada mientras el hombre con el que esperaba compartir el resto de sus días aceptaba un matrimonio que no quería, sabia las razones que tenia para hacerlo, las entendía, es más las apoyaba pero eso no significaba que no doliera, no significaba que sus ojos no se llenaran de lagrimas cuando le vio subir y tomar la mano de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, tampoco significaba que podría quedarse allí aparentando que nada pasa, ella sabía que no podía a pesar de todo y conociendo la verdad acercarse a él y desearle que sea muy feliz sin soltarse a llorar como si realmente estuviera sucediendo, así que opto por la salida más fácil: huir tal vez él se enojaría por hacerlo cuando le repitió mas de mil veces que no podría hacerlo sin saber que se encontraba cerca pero ya no era momento de lamentarse se encontraba dentro de la casa y ahora solo quería dormir dejaría el baño para mañana, cuando él estuviera en casa y le recordara con un beso porque hacia todo esto, cuando pudiera abrazarlo y perderse en su esencia y con ese pensamiento se encamino hacia la parte superior de la casa pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su habitación una dulce voz proveniente de la habitación del fondo llamo su atención

**- ¿Tenten-chan eres tú? - ** por lo mismo se dirigió hacia la habitación con paso calmado

**- Hai Oka-san, no quise despertarla - ** contesto mientras se adentraba en dicho lugar

**- No te preocupes no podía dormir - ** contesto la mujer desde la cama su larga cabellera caída sobre su espalda y su mirada bondadosa hacia juego con la sonrisa en sus labios hizo un ademan para que Tenten se acercara mientras hablaba **- Has regresado pronto, ¿quieres contarme como estuvo la fiesta? - ** pregunto amablemente

**- No hay mucho que decir, la comida es deliciosa y en abundancia, Hinata se ve hermosa, hay al menos media aldea presente y salí corriendo tan pronto como Hiashi-sama termino el anuncio del compromiso entre Neji y Hinata - ** hablo la castaña sentada frente a la madura mujer de igual castaño cabello mientras soltaba un suspiro, la mujer acaricio la mejilla de la menor quien cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la caricia

**- Entiendo lo difícil que es para ti, pero es muy importante para él que lo apoyes en esto - ** dijo la mujer

**- Lo sé, pero no podía quedarme allí seguramente se enojara pero confió en que entienda mi posición - **

**- Claro que lo hará pequeña, para él tampoco es sencillo pero lo hace por ambos por Hinata y por ustedes - ** volvió a decir la mujer a quien no había pasado desapercibida la mirada triste de la chica al hablar del compromiso

**- Por eso mismo acepte esta locura pero no sé si pueda soportarla mucho tiempo - ** soltó la menor mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a su cuarto **- Descanse Neji se enojara si descubre que estuvo despierta hasta tan tarde, buenas noches - ** se despidió al desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta

/

El rubio se había quedado pasmado ante el anuncio que había hecho hace unos minutos el patriarca de los Hyuga y en su estupor solo veía a Hinata intentando recorrer el lugar entre toda la gente buscando a alguien, cuando finalmente reaccionar la pelinegra pasaba junto a él por lo cual la tomo del brazo deteniendo el paso de la chica obligándola a mirarla

**- ¿Por qué Hinata-chan? - ** pregunto el Uzumaki con la mirada gacha **- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? - ** volvió a reclamar elevando un poco la voz haciendo que las personas cercanas a ellos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y les prestaran atención **- Podrías haberme dicho que te casarías, yo lo habría entendido - ** soltó el chico alzando la mirada encontrándose con la mirada de la Hyuga apreciando que esta era cristalina

**- Na.. Naruto-kun - ** apenas pudo articular Hinata una vez que su mirada se encontró con la del Uzumaki **- Yo… yo… - **se sentía incapaz de darle una explicación coherente, además con tanta gente mirándola solo lograba ponerse más nerviosa

**-Pensé que éramos amigos - ** soltó el rubio sin más

La Hyuga no pudo soportar el reproche del Uzumaki e inconscientemente dejo salir las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas **- Ese es el problema - ** sollozó **- Que no importa lo que pase, ni lo que haga siempre seré tu amiga - ** se atrevió a reclamar **- No importa cuantas veces sea atravesada por las armas del enemigo nunca seré lo suficientemente buena como para que me ames - **soltó por fin sin bajar la mirada no era como si realmente deseara decir aquello simplemente había estallado sacando todos los sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo desde esa mañana **- No tienes derecho a hacerme ningún reproche cuando ni siquiera fuiste capaz de darme una respuesta concreta - ** un sollozo escapo de la garganta de la chica en el momento en que emprendió la huida al interior de la imponente mansión

El silencio reino por un momento hasta que la voz de Neji Hyuga resonó anunciando su presencia

**- Es mejor que te vayas Naruto - ** la frase a sus espalda obligo al rubio a volverse encontrándose con la mirada despiadada del mayor **- Ya has causado demasiados destrozos para una noche - ** sentencio

**- Neji… yo.. - ** trato de hablar el rubio ante la mirada de muerte que tenia frente a el

**- Solo vete, no compliques más las cosas - ** volvió a demandar el castaño ante el rubio al cual no le quedo otra opción que obedecer

/

Se adentro en la mansión sin preocuparse por lo que pudieran decir a cerca de lo acontecido hace un momento había sido demasiado, hace tiempo había asumido que su destino era un matrimonio arreglado y sin amor, pero que le vinieran a decir que la persona con la que tendría que casarse era su primo fue demasiado, si bien amaba a Neji jamás podría verlo de otra manera que no fuera la de un hermano, un severo, estricto, sobre protector y a veces hasta insensible hermano pero jamás podría verlo más que como eso, subió las escaleras sin atender a las voces que la llamaban con tono de reproche solo quería refugiarse en su habitación, allí donde nadie le cuestionara, allí donde pudiera llorar sin tener que darle cuentas a nadie sobre su desastroso estado, esquivando a la numerosa cantidad de gente que se movía a través de la mansión para atender a los invitados logro llegar hasta la escalera que la condujo hasta el segundo piso pronto llego a la puerta de su habitación la cual abrió para adentrarse violentamente en ella, cerrando la misma de un fuerte portazo para avanzar encontrándose con un cuerpo que no le permitió continuar, algo que tampoco le importo mucho pues simplemente se abrazo a este y comenzó a llorar a lagrima viva

**- No quiero esto… no quiero arruinar la vida de nadie más…. - ** decía entre sollozos **- No quiero que tengas que sacrificarte más de lo que lo has hecho en estos años… - ** siguió con su monologo entre lagrimas **- Hablare con el consejo… me encargare de que anulen esta locura… sin importar lo que pueda pasarme - ** hablo decidida mientras se separaba de él e intentaba ver su rostro en la oscuridad de la habitación algo que le resulto imposible.

La respuesta no tardo en llegar pero no de la manera en que ella esperaba, unas manos tomaron su rostro y pudo apreciar como el rostro de la otra persona bajaba hasta la altura de su boca, su corazón se acelero sin razón aparente, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, su cabeza no lograba entender lo que pasaba, de lo único que tenia certeza es de que deseaba que sus labios se juntaran deseo que estaba por ver complacido cuando sintió el suave roce de los labios contra los suyos, pero el momento se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta

**- ¿Hinata-sama? - ** la voz tras la puerta llamo poderosamente su atención pues no era otra que la de su primo quien ella suponía se encontraba junto a ella **- ¿Esta allí Hinata-sama? - ** pregunto nuevamente **- Por favor contésteme tenemos que hablar - ** pidió el chico Hyuga obligando a su prima a caminar hacia la puerta y justo antes de abrirla volteo para tratar de distinguir a su acompañante pero él ya se había ido

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Les debo la contestación a sus rewies pero esta semana estuvo pesada y no me encuentro en casa por lo que estoy en un café subiendo esto nos vemos pronto


	18. Tenten y Neji

Este cap bien puede ser considerado relleno pero quería hacerlo como preludio a lo que viene empezando por el próximo cuyo titulo es "el plan de sasuke" espero que les guste y disculpen que no conteste sus rewie esta vez pero estoy subiendo de contrabando en la fiesta de 50 aniversario de casados de mis tios los quiero y recuerden como subí luna no habrá cap de lazos hasta la otra semana nos vemos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tenten y Neji

Hinata abrió la puerta para permitir la entrada a su primo quien acaricio su mejilla retirando los restos de lágrimas que aun quedaban en ellas, en ese momento con la tenue luz del pasillo pudo apresiar las sutiles diferencias entre este y su misterioso acompañante, Neji era solo unos miseros centímetros mas alto no asi su piel tan blanca como la otra, su mirada igual de penetrante con un suave deje de melancolía y su rostro siempre tan impasible que difícilmente podría decir que pensaba

**- ****Gomen nii-san no me siento con animó ****- ** hablo dulcemente **- ****pero supongo que tengo que volver ¿no es verdad?**** - ** pregunto con tono preocupado **- ****Otou-san debe estar molesto por la escena que acabo de hacer pero no pude evitarlo **** - ** el mayor solo la miro con ternura un momento antes de hablar

**- ****No se preocupe por eso Hinata-sama nadie le dirá nada sobre ello**** - ** eso tranquilizo a la chica quien no dudo en dejar salir un suspiro de alivio **- ****Sin embargo tengo que decirle algunas cosas sobre el compromiso**** - ** la frase del chico Hyuga solo logró hacerle recordar en el dilema en el que se encontraba

**- ****Nii-san ¿por qué aceptaste esta locura? ¿Qué va a pasar con Tenten?, no quiero que ninguno de los dos se vea arrastrado por lo que es solo mi deber**** - ** se atrevió a cuestionar la chica

**- ****Hinata-sama en este momento no puedo explicarle todo con claridad solo tenga la seguridad de que nuestro matrimonio jamás se llevara a cabo**** - ** la seguridad proyectada logro que una nueva sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Hinata**- ****ahora sera mejor que regresáramos a la fiesta antes de que empiecen a creer cosas que no son**** - **

/

La puerta de la habitación se cerró tras el pelinegro quien solo atino a tirarse sobre la cama tapando sus ojos con el brazo podía sentir su corazón desbocado no entendía porque al escuchar a cerca del compromiso de la Hyuga salió a esperarla en ese lugar pensando en exigirle una explicación, realmente no tenía porque hacerlo ellos no tenían ninguna relación, razón de más para odiar la sensación de fuego corriendo por sus venas cuando la vio allí sonrojada con la mirada fija en aquel con quien acababan de anunciar compartiría su vida mientras él sostenía la mano de la castaña a su lado aparentando indiferencia pero sin despegar la mirada de la figura de la chica.

El aliento se le fue cuando ella entró a aquella habitación con los ojos anegados de llanto un impulso lo hizo salir a su paso sin que ella se percatarse hasta que choco con su pecho y comenzó a hablar mientras se aferraba a él y su camisa se iba empapando a causa de sus lágrimas **- No quiero esto… no quiero arruinar la vida de nadie más…. - **la escuchaba murmurar mientras que su pecho se llenaba de una calidad sensación inundando cada uno de sus sentidos pronto no pudo reprimirse y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y se agacho colocándose a su altura sin ninguna prisa unio sus labios con los contrarios, el deseo de profundizar ese toque llegó a él en el momento que tocaron la puerta, aun así dejar ir a la Hyuga no estaba en sus planes hasta que la voz del otro lado los hizo volver a la realidad, dejándolo apreciar el rostro de desconcierto de ella quien se dirigió a la puerta, oportunidad que tomó para salir por la ventana antes de que alguien lo notara una sonrisa leve de formó en sus labios mientras brincaba por la ventana desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Y por eso ahora se encontraba allí con una sonrisa boba. en los labios intentando convencerse de que no violaba su libertad condicional ayudando a la Hyuga despues de todo la hogake le pidió que fraternisara con más personas y dejara de lado ese dolor que solo lo mataba lentamente, además la chica era lo más parecido a una amiga que jamas tuviera ** - ****Si no quieres casarte Hinata puedes asegurar que me encargaré de que no suceda**** - **la sonrisa se expandió por todo su rostro mientras retiraba el brazo que cubría sus ojos y se encamino a la salida de su habitación sin mirar atrás

/

**- ****Tsk si no supiera que Hinata es tu mejor amiga te juro que ya te habría despellejado por salir corriendo con ella**** - ** hablo Hanabi mientras clavaba sus dedos en el brazo de Kiba mientras lo arrastraba hacia uno de los rincones del jardín de los Hyuga donde nadie los pudiera ver a menos que supiera exactamente donde estaban.

Una ligera risa salió de los labios del Inuzuka quien se limito a seguir a la chica **- ****Así que la cachorra muestra los colmillos si alguien se mete con lo suyo **** - ** soltó socarrón y antes de que la menor pudiera responderle algo la beso hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse dejando apreciar la normalmente pálida piel de la chica roja **- Cuando te pones así realmente te pareces a Hinata… aunque tú eres más linda - ** agrego la ver la mirada de reproche que esta le lanzara

**- Kiba ¿Entiendes de qué demonios va todo esto? - ** pregunto por fin la chica mientras se daba vuelta para que el Inuzuka la abrazara por la espalda **- Es obvio que Hinata no quiere casarse y dudo que Neji-nii aceptara de buena gana - ** dijo volteando la cara para darle una mirada de advertencia y no se le ocurriera mentirle

**- ¿La verdad? No, Hinata solo nos dijo que tu padre le aviso del compromiso hace unos días pero desconocía que la terminarían casando con Neji - ** soltó un suspiro logrando que la chica volteara completamente y le prestara total atención **- Aunque Hinata no lo quiera jamás se opondrá a la decisión del consejo así que lo mismo hubiera dado quien la hubieran comprometido, si ves el lado amable al menos al estar con Neji se asegura una…. relación cordial - ** dudo un momento al decirlo cosa que irrito a la Hyuga quien solo lo miro mal pero no agrego nada **- Se lo que estas pensando Hanabi pero a menos que Hinata pida ayuda no podemos hacer nada, a caso crees que a mí me hace gracia que se case con el cubito de hielo que tienen por primo - **

**- No digas eso suena como si Nii-san no tuviera sentimientos - ** soltó la menor en respuesta

**- ¿Ahora lo defiendes? - ** cuestiono el castaño con la ceja levantada **- Pensé que se detestaban - **

**- Siempre fue bueno conmigo, aún antes de que se llevara bien con Hinata - ** dijo la castaña menor con un tono melancólico **- Además ni-san sale con Tenten - ** agrego la pequeña Hyuga dejando atónito a su ya no tan secreto novio **- ****no me veas así no es como si nii-san lo hubiera anunciado pero Tenten pasa más tiempo en la mansión que en su propia casa, a otou-san le preocupa que un día acusen a Neji de secuestro**** - **

El Inuzuka solo miro a su novia analizando lo que le acababa de decir **- **eso explica porqué Hinata salió corriendo es su mejor amiga y debe estar destrozada** - ** fue todo lo que dijo el chico

/

La mañana anunciaba un dia soleado haciendo que frunciera el ceño ante los rayos que le daban en la cara, pero no fue eso lo que lo despertó sino el leve gemido que llego a sus oídos por lo cual bajo la mirada para encontrarse con la castaña aferrada a él y la cara enterrada en su pecho y sin intención de volver a conciliar el sueño se deslizo a través de las sabanas hasta lograr poder tomar sus labios sin esfuerzo acción que logro hace sonreír a la chica quien correspondió la caricia de manera ansiosa** - ****No te escuche llegar**** - **dijo cuando por fin se separaron y pudo recuperar el aliento

**- ****Cuando llegue estabas durmiendo y no quise despertarte, te heche de menos **** - **respondió él pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica para acercarla a su cuerpo **- Esperaba que te quedaras un poco más - ** soltó mientras se acomodaba de manera que pudieran verse a la cara

**- lo siento quería quedarme pero simplemente no lo pude resistir - ** se disculpo con voz triste **- ****Se que me necesitabas allí pero simplemente no pude aguantar más tiempo**** - ** volvió a excusarse

**- N****o es un reproche esto no es fácil para ninguno pero vaya que fue difícil no retorcerle el cuello a Naruto sin saber que estabas cerca**** - **confeso el chico mientras acercaba más a él el cuerpo de la castaña quien solo soltó una risita

**- ****¿Y ahora que hizo Naruto para merecer que le rompas el cuello?** ** - ** pregunto al fin esperando la respuesta del hombre a su lado que solo bufo **- ¿Neji? Anda no vas a dejarme con la duda ahora - ** argumento mientras se separaba un poco de él tratando con ello a que le contestara

**- Te lo diré después de momento es mejor levantarnos, no debe tardar en llegar - ** acoto para enseguida hacer lo que había dicho y salir de la cama con dirección a la baño sin agregar nada dejando a con la duda a la chica. Pronto salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse bajo la mirada interrogante de la fémina **- Vamos ****Tenten es tu turno en cualquier momento llegara y debemos estar listos - **

**- ¿****llegar quien? ****- **alcanzó a preguntar la chica cuándo el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta -**- ****Demonios Neji se puede saber que pasa**** -**por toda respuesta el chico sonrió y fue a la salida del cuarto pronunciando un leve **- ****Te espero abajo**** - **para cuando llego a la puerta unos nuevos golpes se escucharon asi que tomó el picaporte y abrió pudiendo apreciar la figura de su prima quien lo saludo adentrándose en la casa, antes de que pudiera llegar a la sala pudo ver como descendía por la escalera otra chica hacia la cual se enfilo corriendo hasta poder abrazarla

**- ****lo siento, lo siento Tenten no quiero que me odies, nii-san tiene un plan para evitar el compromiso, jamás podría ver a Neji como algo más que mi hermano lo sabes verdad**** - ** lloriqueo la pelinegra en el regazo de lo otra quien intentaba consolarla pasando su mano por su cabello

**- ****Hinata-sama no tiene porque preocuparse exactamente por ello le pedí que viniera debe conocer todo lo que hay tras lo que sucedió anoche… lo que pase después es decisión suya ****- ** hablo mientras los tres se encaminaban hacia la sala aunque el tono de seriedad utilizado por el mayor solo logro darle una sensación de desasosiego a Hinata que no entendía de que venía todo lo que le decía **- Primero que nada debe saber que no hay manera de que nuestro matrimonio se lleve a cabo porque ya estoy casado - **

Las palabras de su primo calaron en ella si bien era cierto que no le sorprendió la presencia de Tenten en casa de su primo aun a temprana hora primero porque no era la primera vez que ocurría y segundo porque alguna vez Tenten le había insinuado que tenía intimidad con Neji, no es que fuera tonta o lo relacionado con el sexo la asustara era más bien que no creía conveniente que tuvieran esas platicas si bien era su mejor amiga, él era su primo y por salud mental no quería detalles de su vida intima **- ¿Qué? - ** fue todo lo que pudo argumentar

**- Hinata, Neji y yo nos casamos hace seis meses - ** intervino la castaña **- Lamento no habértelo dicho pero… - ** no pudo contestas pues la chica nuevamente la abrazo

**- ¿De verdad? Estoy tan feliz por ustedes - ** dijo mientras se separaba de ella y abrazaba a su primo quien no supo cómo responder **- Ahora estoy más tranquila - ** volvió a hablar mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro **- Pero tendrán que contarme todo o no los perdonare jamás - ** sentencio


	19. El plan de Sasuke

Si, se que odian y están en su derecho yo me odiaría si fuera ustedes pero bueno en mi defensa solo diré murió mi computadora, pero les tengo una buena noticia ya es invierno! Y porque es buena se preguntaran ¿han escuchado hablar de la depresión estacional? Bueno digamos que sufro de ella pero a la inversa es decir me deprimo cuando hace calor en vez de cuando hace frío asi que es muy probable que actualice más seguido y suba algunos one-shot que tengo a medias sin mas espero que les guste el cap

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El plan de Sasuke

Una vez que la pelinegra soltó a la castaña se dio cuenta de que esta todavía se encontraba en ropa de dormir **-** **Perdón creo que me presente muy temprano - **hablo con un sonrojo en las mejillas, la risa de la mayor solo la hizo sentirse más avergonzada pues era obvio al menos para ella que había interrumpido algo íntimo.

**-No tienes que preocuparte Hinata estaba a punto de bañarme pero no pasa nada puedo esperar hasta que te expliquemos todo - **menciono la castaña arrastrándola para que se sentada en la sala bajo la atenta mirada del chico quien pronto se les unió.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del Hyuga quien no sabía cómo empezar a contar lo ocurrido **-Hinata-sama como usted sabe los miembros del clan deben casarse en su cumpleaños números 21 o proclamar su deseo de permanecer célibe antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, en mi caso no estaba seguro de querer permanecer solo y totalmente seguro de no querer un matrimonió arreglado - **hizo una pausa donde la voz de Tenten continuó con la historia.

**- El**** día de su cumpleaños número 20 y después de una larga súplica accedió a contarme lo que pasaba así que le di la solución más factible casarse antes de que el consejo lo casara- **soltó un suspiro y continuo **- el problema según él era que la única persona por la cual podría interesarse de esa forma no estaba interesada, eso me rompió el corazón pero Neji era mi amigo así que decidir hacer todo lo posible por verlo con la persona que él quería pero nunca accedió a decirme su nombre -** dio un nuevo suspiro** -Puedes creer que el tonto de tu primo creía que yo no estaba interesada en él -**

El comentario de la castaña reír a la pelinegra y enrojecer vivamente al chico Hyuga **- A veces Neji -niisan es muy despistado - **soltó la pelinegra sin malicia

**- Tal vez pero... ¡Kami toda Konoha se había dado cuenta de ello! - ** aseguró Tenten logrando que Neji tomara un color rojo al cual ni siquiera la tímida Hinata había llegado.

**- Bueno ya basta no estábamos hablando de eso - **exigió el genio quien no podía creer que le estuvieran contando esas cosas a su prima **- Como sea una vez que mi relación con Tenten fuera un hecho me seguía preocupando el que el consejo no me llamara para informarme sobre la boda que planeaban para mi - **volteo a ver a la chica a su lado quien solo le sonrió **- El tiempo pasaba, no llegaba el requerimiento y mis temores aumentaban por ello me atreví a pedirle a Tenten matrimonio, aún sabiendo que mi decisión causaría muchos problemas - **un nuevo silencio por parte del Hyuga dio pie para que la chica hablara.

**- Esperábamos que el consejo llamara a Neji para hacerlo oficial, pero cuando paso la primavera y no lo hicieron pensamos que cuando lo hicieran sería solo para llevar a cabo la ceremonia - ** comento tomando la mano de su compañero. **- La solución era simple casarnos y comunicarlo después - **miro al chico como indicándole que fuera él quien continuara.

**- La última vez que se nos encomendó una misión en el país del arroz encontramos un juez cerca de la aldea donde estábamos alojados, lo siguiente fue presentarnos y listo para cuando regresamos a Konoha solo quedaba esperar - **terminó de relatar el chico mientras las mujeres sostenían sus manos.

**- Espera, ¿no debes refrendar tu boda ante padre? - **pregunto la Hyuga menor mientras pensaba un minuto para continuar hablando **- ¿No se los has dicho verdad? De lo contrario habrían hecho un escándalo total - ** concluyó la pelinegra

Una sonrisa socarrona iluminó el rostro de la pareja de castaños que sabían era el momento de revelar la parte más sorprendente **- Hiashi -sama esta en completo conocimiento de todo - **anunció la chica dejando perpleja a la menor **- Fue él quien nos pidió que no dijéramos nada hasta que no los indicará - **

**- ¿Qué? - **fue lo único que Hinata pudo pronunciar

**- Hinata-sama... Hiashi-sama tal vez no ha sido el mejor padre pero jamás querría obligarla a estar con alguien a quien no amara, si me pregunta él temía algo así y planeo esto para ganar tiempo - **trato de aclarar **- Obviamente cuando el consejo recurra a la Hokage para que oficie la ceremonia se enteraran de que no puedo casarme nuevamente porque ya lo he hecho, pero eso nos da tiempo para pensar cómo evitar un enfrentamiento - ** termino el chico Hyuga dejando sorprendida a su prima no solo por la revelación sino porque todo el teatro hubiera sido planificado por su padre

**- Confiamos en que no tengas problemas con seguir en esta farsa - ** agrego la castaña **- Hiashi-sama se las arreglo para convencer a Tsunade-sama y a mis tíos de guardar silencio y dado que hasta ahora muy pocas personas lo saben esperamos que no haya complicaciones - ** termino mientras le daba un abrazo a la menor quien seguía en shock pero no dudo en devolverlo.

Salir de aquella casa le dio más satisfacciones de las que pudo imaginar al momento de entrar ahora por lo menos tenía claro dos cosas no tendría que casarse con su primo y podía decir que sus sospechas de toda la vida no estaban herradas su padre si la quería tal vez de una forma poco convencional pero la amaba y eso era todo lo que importaba, camino hasta su casa donde todos estaban en movimiento preparando la mesa para el desayuno rápidamente llego hasta la cocina donde sin decir nada comenzó a preparar rollos de canela.

**- Hinata-sama, debería estar descansando - ** hablo la cocinera al verla con las manos cubiertas de harina mientras el sonido del horno anunciaba que la primera tanda estaba lista

**- eh siempre ayudo con el desayudo Kaede-san ¿por qué hoy debería ser diferente? - ** contesto la chica mientras tomaba los guantes y sacaba la bandeja del horno para posteriormente sacarlos y colocarlos en la canasta donde serian llevados a la mesa

**- En primera porque ayer se marcho a dormir muy tarde por lo que debe estar cansada y en segunda porque si desde un inicio estaba mal que usted ayudará en la cocina ahora que es la prometida de Neji-san es intolerable - ** argumento la joven cocinera pero no encontró eco en la mayor de las hijas de Hiashi Hyuga

**- Nada cambiará, el compromiso no cambia nada** - hablo con voz firme como pocas veces alguien la hubiera escuchado

Kaede no mencionó nada solo la vio partir hacía la mesa después de pedirle que sacara los roles que acababa de meter en el horno. Una vez que coloco la canasta en la mesa y se aseguró de que todo estuviera listo se dirigió a su habitación para bajar las escaleras cuando todos estuvieran reunidos, una vez dentro se tiro sobre la cama y una sonrisa boba se poso en sus labios recordando lo que su primo le había dicho, pronto unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron regresar a la realidad

**- Hinata ¿aún estas durmiendo? Te estamos esperando para desayunar - ** anunció Hanabi tras la puerta quien aunque nadie lo creyera estaba preocupada por cómo se sintiera su hermana** - Hinata estas...? - **no pudo terminar la frase porque la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de su hermana mucho más tranquila de lo que hubiera esperado

**- Gomen Hanabi-chan no quise preocuparte - **dijo al momento de salir u poco sorprendida por la presencia de la menor **- Anda vamos no debemos hacer esperar a papá - **dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la menor y conduciéndola a la planta baja donde ya las esperaba Hiashi.

El comedor de la casa principal se mantenía en silencio mientras los miembros de la casa principal se preparaban para tomar sus alimentos aunque el silencio fue roto un momento por la menor de las hijas de Hiashi

**- ¿Neji-nii no desayunara con nosotros? - ** pregunto Hanabi quien se sorprendió al ver que solo estaban preparados tres lugares en vez de los habituales cuatro

**- Neji limitara sus visitas al almuerzo por lo menos hasta que se haya decidido la fecha de la boda - ** contesto su padre tan categóricamente como siempre mientras daba un sorbo a su té

**- Eso me parece estúpido, Neji-nii desayuna con nosotros desde los trece ¿A qué vienen ahora esas precauciones estúpidas? - ** refunfuño por lo bajo la pequeña Hyuga aunque no por ello evito ser escuchada por su padre y hermana aunque ninguno hizo comentarios

El resto del desayuno transcurrió sin contratiempo aunque para Hanabi no paso desapercibido el hecho de que contrario a la noche pasada su hermana se encontraba muy tranquila respecto al compromiso con su primo, por ello cuando vio a Hinata retirarse parar un momento al lado de su padre y susurrar un apenas perceptible gracias simplemente se pregunto ¿qué demonios pasaba en su casa?

/

Uchiha Sasuke daba vuelta en su cama por enésima vez, si bien sus periodos de sueño eran muy cortos para cualquier persona algo que no lo caracterizaba era la inquietud. Vaya, él podría quedarse despierto toda la noche sin moverse de modo que llevaba a los demás a preguntarse si se encontraba vivo, pero ese no era el caso, quien lo viera en ese momento no dudaría que ese no era el sino el rubio Uzumaki usurpando su lugar: la mayoría de la ropa de cama se encontraba en el suelo, algunas verdaderamente lejos de su dueño quien se encontraba cubierto solo con la fina sabana, en una postura nada elegante con los ojos cerrados haciendo difícil decir si realmente se encontraba dormido o no, el sol comenzó a colarse por la venta dejando apreciar sus finos labios dibujando una sonrisa socarrona mientras sus carbónicos ojos se abrían con una luz especial reflejada en sus iris.

Una vez que se hubiera vestido y desayunado se dirigió a la calle con su impasible rostro de siempre, pronto se encontró con su objetivo la tímida Hyuga quien al parecer se encontraba camino a su casa

**- Hinata - ** llamo con tranquilidad pues al contrario de sus compañeros de equipo odiaba llamar la atención **- Hinata - ** la llamo una segunda vez ya que no obtuvo respuesta la primera vez, en esta ocasión su llamado fue atendido por la chica quien paro su andar.

**- Ohaiyo gozaimasu Sasuke-san - ** saludo tímidamente

**- ¿Lista? - ** contesto el Uchiha mientras su miraba recorría de arriba abajo a la chica quien de inmediato se sonrojo, no llevaba su ropa habitual, portaba un Awase* en tonos violetas y estampado de flores a juego con la capa que marcaban el contorno de su bien formado cuerpo.

**- Etto… Sasuke-san.. - ** balbuceo al sentir la intensa mirada del chico sobre ella haciendo que la seguridad con la que había salido de la mansión se tambaleara

**- ¿Podrás entrenar con eso? - ** pregunto mientras alzaba una de sus cejas en señal de escepticismo sin percatarse del nerviosismo de la Hyuga

**- Es que no entrenare hoy - ** contesto **- Tengo una reunión con el consejo - **agrego temiendo que hubiera molestado al Uchiha por no poder asistir al entrenamiento después de que él estuviera de misión durante una semana **- Gomenen Sasuke-san le prometo que lo compensare - ** termino haciendo una reverencia

**- Es por tu compromiso ¿verdad? - ** no pudo evitar preguntar aunque se arrepintió inmediatamente **- Deberías enseñarle modales al Inuzuka - ** trato de componer pues era obvia la sorpresa de la chica, aunque en realidad no debería ser raro media aldea como mínimo había estado presente y los que faltaron con toda seguridad no tardaron en enterarse

**- ¿Kiba-kun lo arrastro hasta la fiesta? - ** pregunto antes de soltar una suave risilla y contestar su pregunta **- Aún debe estar molesto por lo de Hana-san a veces actúa peor que Nii-san - **

El Uchiha solo la observaba sin decir nada se veía muy tranquila nada en comparación a la noche anterior en que se soltó a llorar en cuando sintió que podía apoyarse en alguien y se pregunto si eso era simple resignación o la posibilidad de que pudiera estar descubriendo sentimientos por Hyuga Neji conjetura que logro le hirviera la sangre como si su boca tuviera mente propia se escucho decir

**- Siendo tu prometido deberías llamarlo por su nombre - ** esperaba que la Hyuga no notara el tono acido y molesto que el mismo percibió en su voz

**- Tal vez debería pero nii-san siempre será nii-san sin importar lo que pase - **contesto la chica con una mirada llena de melancolía y una tierna sonrisa. El Uchiha se quedó mirando embobado el rostro de la chica quien miraba a la nada cuando la suave voz de la chica resonó en sus oídos **- Solo espero que nii-san sea feliz cuando todo esto acabe - ** soltó más para sí que para el Uchiha

**- Lo quieres mucho por lo que veo - **comentó ácidamente el pelinegro desconociendo su propia voz e incluso asombrado de su actitud **- Así que ¿el matrimonio no debe ser un gran sacrificio para ti? - **le cuestionó

**-Neji es una persona muy importante en mi vida - **contesto la Hyuga cuando volteo a mirar los oscuros ojos de su acompañante **- Eso no cambiara nunca pero… casarme con él implica una clase de sentimientos que no puedo albergar - ** continuo la Hyuga sin bajar la mirada dejando ver al chico una gran dulzura en ellos **- Lo amo es cierto, pero no como hombre - ** finalizo la chica

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzaron a caminar mientras hablaban hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta de los territorios Hyuga justo en el momento en que la chica pronunciaba la última frase, el pelinegro se estremeció ante la primera parte de la frase pero su cuerpo se relajo al escuchar a Hinata terminarla **- Entonces ¿Por qué te casas? - ** pregunto inconsciente e inmediatamente

**- Es mi deber… mi destino… siempre supe que tendría que casarme con quien el consejo eligiera - ** contesto la chica

**- Los Hyuga están obsesionados con el destino - ** soltó el Uchiha sin más haciendo que la chica lo volteara a ver

**- ¿No cree en el destino Sasuke-san? - **

**- Destino es otra forma de decir sin opción - ** dijo el Uchiha **- Al inicio pensaba que el destino había obligado a Itachi a perpetuar la masacre, pero no fue así, él lo eligió, pudo dejar que el golpe de estado se diera pero escogió acabar con los suyos, me preguntas sí creo en el destino - ** se acerco un poco a la cara de la Hyuga antes de continuar **- Creo que el destino es solo la consecuencia de aquello que hacemos o dejamos de hacer - ** se acerco a un más a la cara de Hinata **- Dime ¿Cómo quieres construir tu destino? - **

La cara de Hinata comenzó a arder cuando el aliento del Uchiha acaricio sus mejillas ¿en qué momento se acerco tanto? Fue la pregunta que lleno la mente de la Hyuga mientras su mirada estaba fija en los labios del chico peligrosamente cerca de los suyos, el sonido del mundo exterior se había esfumado ni siquiera la voz de su acompañante llegaba a sus oídos por lo cual se concentro aun más en sus labios para poder entender lo que él le trataba de decir

**- Construir mi destino… - ** susurro al terminar de leer los labios del pelinegro quien se acerco dejando solo escasos milímetros entre los labios de ambos y un aun mayor sonrojo en la chica

**- La decisión es tuya ¿harás algo para construirlo o dejaras que se construya sobre tu incapacidad de tomar riesgos? - ** el pelinegro volvió a hablar haciendo que sus palabras prácticamente fueran saboreadas por la Hyuga, a quien el aliento del chico hizo recorrer su espina con un escalofrió pero antes de que pudiera contestar la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura masculina que pretendía salir y que sin duda se quedo estático ante la imagen que tenía enfrente

**- ¿Hinata-sama? - ** pregunto en un apenas audible susurro el hombre intentando convencerse de que su mirada lo engañaba

**- Si, Ko-san - ** respondió al llamado volteando la cara para verlo y así alejarse un poco del Uchiha quien no se había separado de ella y la miraba con una sonrisa burlesca

**- Hiashi-sama me mando buscarla ya casi es hora de la reunión - ** aclaro el mayor de los Hyuga dirigiéndole una mirada de desconcierto a la chica y una de claro desprecio al Uchiha

**- Enseguida voy Ko-san - ** respondió amablemente, regresando a su posición original para despedirse de su acompañante, sin embargo el mayor no se movió de la puerta esperando lo que pudiera pasar

**- Sasuke-san… - ** comenzó a hablar la chica

**- Lo escuche, temprano no acepto excusas - ** la interrumpió dando la vuelta para marcharse, se detuvo un momento y volviendo la cabeza agrego **- y lleva el almuerzo terminaremos tarde - **

El Hyuga mayor estaba a punto de protestar por el tono en que se había dirigido a la chica cuando la vio pronunciar un sonoro si, dar la vuelta dirigirse a él y decirle que estaba lista. Por su parte el Uchiha caminaba por las calles de regreso a su casa tal parecía que las cosas iban a ser mas fáciles de lo que pensaba, que la chica se sonrojara por cualquier tontería le ayudaba mucho y la mirada que le envió el Hyuga de la puerta le confirmaba que iba por buen camino, solo necesitaba que algún miembro del estúpido consejo los encontrara en una situación comprometedora o mejor aun que fuera el idiota de su prometido, si definitivamente que fuera Neji le agradaba mucho más.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espero que se haya entendido cual es el plan de Sasuke no quise ponerlo explícitamente pero díganme si creen necesario que lo haga, espero perdonen la tardanza y nos leemos el próximo año, feliz año a todos

**Lord. Kami:** mi loca cabecita había pensado en eso desde que comencé a escribir a veces se me ocurren cosas pero me cuesta armarlas en el lugar correcto sin cometeré fallas en el argumento asi que trabajo en ellas bastante

**Tokeijikakeno orenji: **jejeje espero que se haya entendido mejor lo de sasuke sino dimelo para hacerlo más claro

**NEKO AISAKA**: me disculpo por la tardanza aquí el cap

**keylagu1****:** tarde pero seguro

**JenSchiffer:** que bueno que te gusten mis locuras lo de neji y tenten lo veras más adelante, lo de sasuke empieza, no quería hacerte llorar ¡lo siento! Pero eso significo la mirada de itachi para mi luego explicare por que

**Hinatacris:** lo siento no quería tardar y no sasuke no hará un estupidez ¿o sí?

**Magic ann love****:** jejeje siempre lo pensé asi que bueno que les guste

**shadow hallow**: jejeje lo siento adverti que podría se considerado relleno espero que este te haya gustado el próximo tendrá mucho sasuhina

**paularuda4****:** gracias sus comentarios alegran y le dan cuerda a mi loca cabecita, neji es serio pero no lento y quien no ama a sasuke

finalmente solo me queda preguntar ¡ALGUIEN APARTE DE MI QUIERE TORTURAR A KISHIMOTO POR ASESINAR A NEJI-NII? Argggg estoy muy molesta por ello pero ya veremos que hay para el próximo cap del manga


	20. Okame: Los Inuzuka y como Sasuke

Bueno había algunas cosas que deje sueltas y habían preguntado por ellas, aquí mi respuesta espero no generar más dudas, si es así pregunten.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Okame 1: Los Inuzuka y como Sasuke término en la fiesta de Hinata

InuzukaKiba traspaso el umbral del jardín de la casa donde nació y al acercarse a la puerta pudo notar el inusual silencio que había, Akamaru su fiel compañero no se veía por ningún lado, abrir la puerta le dio algo de temor aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, una vez adentro todo se veía normal pero seguía con ese sentimiento de extrañeza en él para su suerte o desgracia una voz no le permitió seguir analizando la naturaleza de su temor

**-Acaso ya no eres capaz de saludar cuando llegas a casa pequeño mocoso - **Hana Inuzuka bajaba las escaleras para encontrar a su hermano mirándola como si fuera de otro planeta **- ¿Cuál es tu problema, salir de misión con el Uchiha te volvió mudo? - **

**- Suenas igual, pero definitivamente no luces como tu - **fue lo único que salió de la boca del menor al contemplar con atención a la mujer quien dé nunca dejar su ropa de entrenamiento ahora lucia un sencillo conjunto de pantalón y blusa de color neutro y su cabello anormalmente suelto muy al estilo Hyuga dejando apreciar las finas facciones de su rostro definitivamente jamás la había visto tan... femenina.

**- ¿Que insinúas niño? - **el seño fruncido de la Inuzuka mayor dio al chico un aviso de que era mejor callarse si quería llegar vivo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amiga

**- Preguntaba ¿A que debemos que te encuentres tan elegante? - **articuló el chico sin poder salir de su asombro, aunque como buen Shinobi reacciono pronto a la sorpresa **- ¿Donde está todo el mundo? - **pregunto al recordar el silencio que lo recibió

**- Mamá fue a ver algunos detalles de la misión que tiene mañana, Koromaru y los demás están durmiendo por lo mismo y a Akamaru se lo llevó la Hyuga -**

**- ¿Hinata? -**cuestionó rápidamente

**- No, la otra, la menor, la que apesta a nervios cada que viene por aquí - **respondió rápidamente y agregó **- Sube y este un baño tendremos visita -**

**- ¿Que acaso debo conocer a tu novio? - **soltó desparpajadamente al pensar en que nuevamente el "idiota " en cuestión no había pasado la rigurosa "platica" con Inuzuka Tsume

**- Fue idea de mamá, insiste que como el hombre de la casa debes aprobarlo, aunque es un poco tonto que pida la aprobación de mi otouto para casarme -**

El chico Inuzuka se quedó totalmente inmóvil ante la declaración de Hana eso era imposible, nadie absolutamente nadie había pasado el escrutinio de su madre eso solo podía ser mentira sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar algo mas pues su Hana había desaparecido

/

La puerta de la casa de los Inuzuka sonó indicando que la persona a quien esperaban llego dentro de la casa se podía apreciar al miembro menor y único varón de la familia con el seño fruncido anuncio de su mal humor y poca disposición a participar en la reunión que acontecería a continuación.

**- Kiba quita esa expresión de fastidio, ¿no quieres darle una mala impresión al novio de Hana o sí? - **pregunto en tono amenazador Tsume a su hijo pues dos cosas eran claras, primero su hijo como cualquier hermano (aunque no lo aceptara) era sobreprotector y consideraba que ningún hombre era lo suficientemente bueno para ser pareja de si hija y dos tenia la seguridad de que este daría si aprobación no sin antes hacer sufrir a su futuro cuñado de lo contrarió no sería un Inuzuka.

**- Que tú hayas aceptado esta locura no quiere decir que yo tenga que hacer lo mismo - **refunfuñó el menor

**- Solo te estoy pidiendo que te comportes y no avergüences a tu hermana - **respondió Tsume intentando hacer entender a su hijo pero solo obtuvo un gruñido por respuesta

La puerta de abrió dejando entrar al tan odiado novio de la Inuzuka, un tipo de complexión fornida pero no como parecer un mastodonte, de cabello negro hasta los hombros, agarrado en una cola baja como la que normalmente usa Hana, con los ojos color chocolate, vestido de forma casual: un pantalón negro y una camisa azul con los primeros botones sin abrochar, pero no fue eso lo que llamo la atención del chico en primer lugar le sorprendieron sus colmillos que se asomaron cuando le sonrió a su hermana, tan puntiagudos como los de un Inuzuka que lo llevaron a pensar si no podría ser algún miembro del clan que no había sido despachado por su hermana, en segundo lugar pero no menos importante el lobo que se encontraba a su derecha, su talla era fácilmente mayor que la de Koromaru y si no se tenía cuidado podría confundirse con un perro, en ese momento por ejemplo donde se mostraba tan dócil

**- Un placer volver a verla Tsume-san - ** dijo a modo de saludo el hombre mientras se adentraba en la sala de la mano de Hana

**- Kouga-kun es bueno tenerlo de visita de nuevamente - ** respondió la matriarca Inuzuka mientras le hacia una seña para que tomaran asiento

**- Por favor Tsume-san llámeme por mi nombre - ** pidió cortésmente mientras se situaba en el sillón pero antes de que la mayor de los Inuzuka pudiera responder la voz del chico resonó en la estancia

**- Ja, Solo llamamos por su nombre a la familia y TÚ no eres familia - ** espeto Kiba mientras se colocaba en el descansabrazos del sillón donde se encontraba sentada su madre

**- ¡Kiba! - ** exclamo en tono de regaño Hana mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia al menor

**- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso mentí? Hana podrías al menos enseñarle un poco de modales antes de traerlo a la casa ¿no crees? - ** respondió Kiba retadoramente sin importarle la mirada de muerte que recibía

**- Es cierto, ha sido muy descortés de mi parte, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que mi visita es con el único propósito de conocerlo - ** intervino el hombre ante la seguridad de que novia estaba a dos segundos de lanzarse sobre el cuello del chico **- Soy Kouga Ieyasu, el novio de Hana-san mucho gusto, Kiba-kun - ** se presento y cuando volvía a su lugar después de la reverencia le dio un pequeño guiño a la chica aunque no paso desapercibido para el menor

**- Bien ahora se tu nombre, pero eso no explica ¿qué haces en mi casa? - ** volvió a gruñir el chico a quien ese el hombre cada vez de agradaba menos

**- Considero mi deber presentarme ante ustedes para que puedan conocerme, de modo que cuando decidamos formalizar totalmente nuestra relación no existan impedimentos - ** dijo el hombre con seguridad mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer junto a él haciéndola sonrojar

El chico miro a su hermana desconcertado nunca había actuado así con ninguno de los idiotas que antes habían intentado volverse parte de la familia **- Entiendo - ** comento sin moverse pero dándole una mirada de reojo a su madre quien solo asintió **- ¿Hace cuanto que Hana y tú se frecuentan? - ** soltó sin más dejando sorprendida a la Inukuza de en medio quien esperaba que empezara con el clásico ¿Cómo se conocieron?

**- Deben ser unos siete u ocho meses desde que comencé a asediarla - ** dijo mientras su mano se colocaba en la barbilla tratando de hacer memoria **- y unos dos años desde que hable con ella la primera vez, cuando lleve a Inuki a la veterinaria - ** prosiguió contando mientras acariciaba la cabeza del lobo echado a sus pies quien solo movió la cola

**- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en invitarla a salir si la conociste hace dos años? - ** pregunto esta vez, seguro de que la respuesta irritaría a la chica

**- Siendo la heredera de un clan seguramente se encontraría comprometida, además Hana-san es una chica tan linda que nunca pensé que saldría con alguien como yo - ** respondió mientras veía a Hana quien bajo la cabeza intentando que eso ocultara el gran sonrojo que tenia

Suficiente se dijo el menor de los Inuzuka ya era demasiado tener que ser civilizado con ese… ese… tipo, como para tener que soportar ver a Hana comportarse como una Hinata de doce años frente al bobo de Naruto **- ¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con ella? - ** pronuncio de pronto no quería parecerse a su madre, quien solía hacer ese tipo de preguntas pero no veía otra manera de librarse del intruso

**- ¡Kiba! - ** esta vez la llamada de atención vino por parte de Tsume quien solo alzo decibel la voz

**- ¿Qué? Hana esta cerca de cumplir treinta no pensaras que solo son novios de manita sudada, No te creí tan inocente Okasan - ** alego Kiba sabiendo que en cuando el intruso saliera el también tendría que salir corriendo si quería salvar su vida

**- Solo digo que esa pregunta es poco apropiada - ** volvió a "reprender" a su hijo mientras por dentro estallaba en carcajadas

**- Además eso no es de tu incumbencia mocoso - ** hablo por primera vez la chica mientras fulminaba al chico con la mirada

**- En eso te equivocas, soy muy joven para ser tío, además estoy seguro que otou-san se retorcería en su tumba si salieras con que te comiste la torta antes del recreo - ** argumento devolviéndole la mirada

**- Pues aquí, nadie te pregunta que haces con la niña Hyuga cada que llegas apestando a ella - ** contraataco Hana esperando con ello dejar a su hermano fuera de combate

**- Te aseguro que nada de lo que haces tú, porque yo si conozco la palabra decencia - ** se defendió mientras las miradas entre los hermanos se hacían más intensas

**- ¡Basta! - ** ordeno la matriarca Inuzuka **- Ninguno tiene cinco años para que se comporten así - ** les regaño **- En todo caso ninguno de los dos tiene porque saber la vida privada del otro, si yo que soy su madre no me meto ustedes menos ¿entendieron? - ** dijo a modo de ultimátum a sus hijos

**- Hai - ** dijeron al unisonó, para que Kiba anunciara a continuación **- En todo caso Hana ya lo dijo, no tiene porque pedirle permiso a su otouto para hacer de su vida un papalote - ** después de ello se paró de donde se encontraba y se perdió subiendo las escaleras

**- Se te paso la mano Hana - ** comento Tsume al ver desaparecer a su hijo

**- Lo sé, jamás debí decir lo de la Hyuga pero me saco de quicio - ** acepto mientras respiraba más tranquila

**- Debiste dejarme contestar - **intervino el Kouga obteniendo una mirada de incredulidad por parte de su novia **- Dudo que verdaderamente Kiba-kun quisiera una respuesta, así que con un simple rodeo se hubiera dado por bien servido - ** explico después tomo las manos de su novia entre las suyas y agrego **- Kiba-kun te adora y como cualquier hermano tiene miedo que lo reemplace en tu escala de afecto, pero Hana esta es una batalla que debo librar solo - ** dijo una vez mas mientras la abrazaba, momento en que se escucho bajar al chico con rapidez

**- Me voy a casa de Hinata - ** anuncio **- Es tarde, tratare de verla para darle su regalo, las espero allá - ** y sin agregar nada mas salió de la casa dando un portazo

/

Caminaba de regreso a su casa después de su pequeña, ilegal e inexplicable incursión a los terrenos de los Hyuga, más concretamente a la habitación de la hija mayor del líder de estos, si el ultimo Uchiha había entrado en los terrenos Hyuga simplemente para darle un obsequio (que aun no sabía ni siquiera porque compro) a la chica, salió de allí y se encamino a su casa con el mismo semblante tranquilo de siempre, al menos hasta que su estomago le reclamo por comida, no había probado bocado desde que salieron al amanecer de la posada donde se alojaban y estaba por anochecer por lo que rápidamente viro en dirección hacia el distrito de comida esperando encontrar algún lugar donde cenar sin ser molestado, lamentablemente para él la mayoría de los puestos se encontraban cerrados ,además no contaba con chocar con cierto chico al que había dejado de ver algunas horas, si Inuzuka Kiba se cruzo en su camino o más bien él se cruzo en el del chico quien iba conjurando a todos los dioses a media voz y con palabras apenas entendibles, pero era un Uchiha por lo cual no dudo en hacerse notar

**- Fíjate por donde caminas - ** reclamo el pelinegro al castaño quien lo fulmino con la mirada

**- Ahora no estoy de Humor Sasuke - ** espeto Kiba quien estaba más que dispuesto a una pelea para sacar su mal humor

**- Hmp, parece que a alguien no está feliz de haber regresado - ** alejo pensando que si no podía comer al menos podría entrenar un poco de manera decente

**- Tsk no me jodas - ** Soltó el chico dejando en claro que quería un enfrentamiento

**- Pues fíjate por donde caminas - ** volvió a alegar el Uchiha sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta del castaño pues una voz los interrumpió

**- Kiba, a Hinata no le gustará tener que visitarte en el hospital cuando deberías estar en su fiesta de cumpleaños - ** retumbo la voz en los oídos de ambos chicos era obvio que se trataba del Aburame quien miro a su compañero de equipo y luego al Uchiha **- Sasuke - ** saludo al pelinegro

**- Hmp - ** fue la respuesta de este que se dio media vuelta y se retiro

**- Sabes Shino a veces no sé si eres inoportuno o muy oportuno - ** sentencio el Inuzuka

Al Aburame solo alzo la ceja mientras contestaba **- Si llegamos tarde el Padre de Hinata se enfadara si llegamos tarde, como sus amigos debemos estar allí desde el inicio - ** casi recito pero eso solo logro que una enorme sonrisa se formara en el rostro del chico

**- Oh si, el padre de Hinata se enojara si llegáramos tarde - **su sonrisa se volvió más ancha pero no de la manera normal **- Y más aun si llegáramos acompañados de alguien que no fue invitado - ** la mirada de incredulidad que le dio el chico de los bichos no mermo su entusiasmo en lo mínimo **- Vamos Shino no hare nada grave, solo quiero fastidiar un poco a los amargados del consejo - **

**- Esto terminara mal - ** anuncio el Aburame **- Te lo advierto no me involucrare - **

**- Entonces te veo en la fiesta debo arrastrar a Sasuke - ** anuncio mientras corría hacia el pelinegro quien ya le llevaba ventaja

**- ¡Hey Sasuke! - ** grito al tenerlo en la mira logrando que el pelinegro se detuviera

**- Vienes a terminar lo que empezaste ¿o tu amigo volverá a salvarte? - ** pregunto con ironía

**- Me gustaría pero hoy no aunque… tengo otra manera de solucionarlo claro ¿si te atreves? - ** dijo con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro

**- No sé qué propongas pero seguro lo hare mejor que tu - ** se burlo el Uchiha

**- Solo tienes que acompañarme a la casa de los Hyuga - ** dejo caer la oración acompañada de una enorme sonrisa **- oh acaso ¿tienes miedo? - ** en ese momento fue él quien se burlo

**- Claro que no pero… ¿Qué tendría yo que hacer en casa de los Hyuga? - ** alego el Uchiha

**- Hinata es tu guardiana, es normal que estes allí - ** simplifico el castaño

**- No se tus costumbres pero en mi clan no vamos a ningún lado sin ser invitados - ** se defendió

**- Je lo sabia puedes ser el gran señor Uchiha, pero ni siquiera tu eres capaz de evitar temer a estar rodeado de Hyuga - **

**- No hay razón para que les tema, tomando en cuenta que no soy yo quien está con una de ellos - ** arremetió contra lo que considero el orgullo del Inuzuka

**- Solo admite que no te atreverías a poner el pie allí ni por todo lo que se produce en el país del té - ** contraataco

La discusión siguió durante bastante tiempo hasta que el Uchiha termino cediendo no porque los argumentos del Inuzuka fueran mejores sino para evitar dar un espectáculo mayor a quienes pasaban por las calles de la aldea.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Si lo se el final esta chafisima (muyyyyy malo) pero se me acabo la inspiración el próximo será mejor. Decidi empezar cuando kiba llega a casa para darle participación, si quieren luego subo las que le hizo pasar tsume a hana y su novio


	21. los recuerdos de ella

Si dije que actualizaría la semana pasada pero reescribi el cap e intente contactar a misfits (la autora de lazos perdidos) para pedirle permiso para usar uno de sus personajes será un pequeño cameo pero esperaba su autorización sin mas el cap

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los recuerdos de ella

A medio día el entrenamiento que llevaban a cabo se había detenido, Hinata saco de su mochila los dos obentos que había preparado esa mañana entregándole el suyo la Uchiha quien solo lo miro desconcertado, no esperaba que de verdad al chica trajera consigo el almuerzo tal y como se lo había ordenado el día anterior

**- ¿Pasa algo Sasuke-san? - **pregunto al verlo pensativo **- Si no le gusta no tiene que comerlo, realmente no sabía que preparar y he cocinado lo primero que se me ocurrió - ** anuncio con la cabeza baja

**- ¿Tu cocinaste? - ** pregunto con cierto temor mientras abría su obento y miraba su perfecto aspecto, no dudo que su cocina fuera peor que la de Sakura dado que era la primogénita del clan dudaba que hubiera preparado algo en toda su vida

**- Hai - ** respondió quedamente **- No quería molestar a Kaede-san ya tenía demasiado trabajo encargándose del desayuno - ** comento

El Uchiha tomo el onigiri con cierto recelo y lo mordió esperando encontrarse con un sabor desagradable pero contrario a ello se sorprendió, además de ser deliciosos se encontraban rellenos de tomate su comida favorita por lo que su sorpresa creció aun mas

**- De verdad si no le gusta no tiene que comerlo Sasuke-san - ** volvió a decir la chica mientras miraba la cara de asombro del Uchiha

**- Están bien - ** fue lo que salió de la boca del pelinegro para darle otra mordida a su onigiri **- Para ser la primera vez que cocinas no están nada mal - ** dijo el chico

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la chica aunque no era mucho podía considerarse un halago **- Arigato Sasuke-san, temía que no hubieran quedado bien ya que no tuve tiempo de probarlas antes de salir - **comento la chica

El Uchiha levanto la ceja ante las palabras de Hinata como no creyéndolas pero no dijo nada siguió comiendo en silencio mientras la miraba de reojo, la Hyuga por su parte no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa tenia la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella cada vez que daba un mordisco a su comida. Se preguntaba si acaso estaba haciendo algo incorrecto pero el chico no decía nada, así que simplemente continuó comiendo ignorando la mirada del Uchiha. Una vez que terminaran de comer la chica rápidamente recogió lo usado y metiéndolo en su mochila se dirigió al chico quien practicaba con la katana

**- Sasuke-san - ** lo nombro logrando que volteara a verla mientras envainaba su espada

**- ¿Qué tan buena eres con el genjutsu? - ** pregunto mientras se dirigía a ella

**- Tengo un uso básico sobre el - ** contesto Hinata **- Mi equipo es de rastreo así que nuestras habilidades más desarrolladas se encuentran en esa área - ** explico antes de tener una reprimenda por parte de su acompañante

**- Mmmm experta en rastreo - ** hablo el Uchiha con una sonrisa en los labios **- Entonces esto será interesante - ** sin agregar nada más activo su sharingan haciendo que el soleado día desapareciera y una oscura noche tomara su lugar **- ¿Lista? Ya sabes lo que sigue - ** agrego fundiéndose con la noche

Hinata miraba a su alrededor, como ninja no era la primera vez que la sumergían en un genjutsu, lo que le impresionaba de la técnica del Uchiha es que no había falla alguna en su genjutsu es decir todo estaba en su lugar, la nieve no desapareció ni aumento, su mochila en el mismo lugar y del mismo modo en que la dejo, pareciera como si simplemente el Uchiha tuviera el poder de controlar el tiempo a voluntad y hubiera determinado que anocheciera en ese momento, tal vez hubiera dedicado más tiempo a contemplar la magnífica simpleza del trabajo hecho por Sasuke si no fuera porque un kunai paso silbando sobre su oído

**- El enemigo no te esperara Hi-NA-TA - ** susurro en su oído la voz de Sasuke mientras sentía su cuerpo chocar con el suyo eso causo un respingo en la chica quien dio un salto apartándose **- Solo tienes que encontrarme antes de que te ataque - ** volvió a hablar el Uchiha pero ahora desde otro punto dándole pauta a la chica para que lo atacara, más Hinata se limito a activar su byakugan y mirar alrededor esperando detectar el chakra de Sasuke pues este no de desparecería sin importar que estuviera manipulando su propio chakra

El tiempo pasaba de manera muy lenta para Sasuke quien miraba a la Hyuga quien seguía sin moverse aún cuando había activado su kekegenkai hace rato, en verdad lo desesperaba estaba acostumbrado a ser perseguido, acosado, por ello sus sentidos estaban siempre alerta pero la pasividad de la chica lo sacaba de quicio, era parte de un equipo de rastreo estaba acostumbrada a esperar, a asechar como un depredador, por ello la pasividad era uno de los elementos que tenía a su favor, él nunca se había caracterizado por tener una gran cantidad de ella, de hecho esa era una de las razones por las que su vida se había complicado tanto pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que algo como eso lo detuviera así que se propuso esperar pacientemente a que la chica se decidiera a atacar, para su suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho pues sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una shuriken que corto el aire y se calvo en el árbol a sus espaldas apenas salía de su sorpresa cuando la sintió acercarse con el kunai empuñado para atacarlo dándole apenas tiempo para escapar y como si del juego del gato y el ratón se tratara estuvieron persiguiéndose por largo rato hasta que el Uchiha decidió ponerle punto final y acorralo a la Hyuga contra un árbol dejando un minúsculo espacio entre ambos y aun cuando el arma estaba en su cuello Hinata no desactivo su byakugan si no hasta que Sasuke se separo un poco de ella

**- Eso ha estado muy bien - ** declaro el moreno mientras tranquilizaba su respiración, su mirada aparentemente indiferente se encontraba clavada en la gota de sudor que bajaba por el cuello de la chica perdiéndose en el interior de su ropa

**- Arigato demo… ¿por qué se limito a ocultarse y a esquivar mis ataques, podría acabar conmigo utilizando el genjutsu como arma? - ** se atrevió a preguntar pues realmente se sorprendió de que no lo hiciera, era bien sabido que esa era una de las mejores técnicas del clan Uchiha

**- Hmp - ** el chico la miro un momento y después de ello simplemente soltó **- No me diste tiempo de hacerlo - ** una vez que termino de hablar libero el jutsu y el cielo se tiño de tonos rojos anunciando así la proximidad de la noche, Hinata admiraba el paisaje como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía y él solo sonrió ante esto, en un momento la chica dejo de mirar el cielo, tomo su mochila y haciendo una reverencia se despidió pero antes que pudiera dar un paso la hizo detenerse

**- Hinata - ** la chica volteo a verlo esperando a que continuara **- No rehaces la misión - ** dijo lo más indiferente que pudo pero por dentro esperaba que ella lo tomara como una orden, y antes de que se le ocurriera cualquier otra cosa se marcho del lugar

Lo miro marcharse sin saber bien a qué se refería, hace mucho que no tenía una misión y dudaba que le dieran alguna el consejo se opondría alegando que eso pondría en riesgo el compromiso, con la duda en la mente también se marcho del lugar.

/

Para cuando llego a su casa la sorpresa que le esperaba era una que jamás la hubiera imaginado, en la sala se encontraba su padre, los miembros del consejo, y la hogake al entrar todas las miradas se concentraron en ella cosa que solo la hizo ponerse alerta, algo no estaba bien

**- Konbanwa - ** Saludo a la concurrencia

**- Hinata me alegra que hayas llegado, estábamos hablando de algo sumamente importante y que te concierne - ** la suave voz de la hogake solo la hizo ponerse más ansiosa ¿acaso habían descubierto ya la boda de Neji y Tenten? ¿Le estaban estableciendo un nuevo compromiso del cual esta vez no podría escapar?

**- ¿Sucede algo malo Tsunade-sama? - ** pregunto casi por inercia y raramente sin tartamudear

**- En realidad no, solo estaba aclarándole a tu padre y al consejo porque necesito que seas tú la que vaya en representación de Konoha a Kirigakure**** - ** miro la cara de sorpresa de la chica y pregunto **- ¿Qué pasa a caso no te ha llegado la notificación? - **

**- Lo siento Tsunade-sama salí temprano así que lo más seguro es que aun se encuentre cerrada en algún lugar de la casa - ** aclaro esperando que no hubiera un regaño para el miembro del clan que evito buscarla

**-No importa, la cuestión es simple necesito que mañana a primera hora Sasuke Uchiha y tú partan a kirigakure en una misión diplomática - ** hablo fuerte y claro la hogake, así que a esto se refería Sasuke-san fue lo primero que pensó la chica ante las palabras de su dirigente sin embargo la voz de la mujer la volvió a la realidad **- El consejo considera que no es prudente mandarte, al contrario de mi que opino que no hay mejor manera de estrechar lazos que mandando a la heredera del clan - **

La chica miro a su padre como buscando entender donde entraba él pues hasta el momento la hogake no lo había nombrad

**- Hinata, como líder podría decidir tu permanencia en la aldea pero quiero que nos digas ¿qué es lo que deseas? - ** la Hyuga miro a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados para no mostrar las pequeñas lagrimas de alegría que se formaban en ellos, nunca le habían dado la oportunidad de elegir y hoy su padre la ponía en bandeja de plata

**- Iré - ** contesto decidida

**- Pero Hinata-sama el compromiso… - ** quiso interferir uno de los miembros del consejo pero se vio interrumpido por la chica

**- Es mi deber y no voy a huir - ** pronuncio y encaminándose hacia las escaleras anuncio **- Me retiro con permiso - **

Los miembros del consejo miraban a la chica perderse al final de las escaleras, asombrados de que los hubiera desafiado en otro tiempo eso no hubiera ocurrido de ninguna manera, las cosas habían cambiado de eso no cabía duda. Hiashi solo sonrio discretamente ante la actitud de su hija no lo aceptaría públicamente pero le gustaban los pequeños cambios que se formaban en ella a través de los años la voz de la hogake los saco a todos de sus pensamientos

**- Señores me retiro, un placer hablar con ustedes - ** se despidió sendo acompañada a la puerta por una de las empleadas de la casa

**- Bien en vista de que no hay ningún otro asunto a tratar yo también me retiro - ** anuncio el líder Hyuga p

**- Espera Hiashi - ** hizo que se detuviera uno de los miembros del consejo **- Hemos decidido escuchar la propuesta de la que tanto hablas, te esperamos en tres días - ** y una vez pronunciadas estas palabras se marcho seguido por el resto del consejo

/

Se tiro en la cama cerró los ojos un momento y la vio de nuevo, esa escena se repetía en su cabeza cada noche desde hace días, la melena rojiza siendo acaricida por lo que parecía ser su mano, el rosto apenas expresivo de la chica sus ojos oscuros clavados en él y después todo se volvía negro… abrió los ojos sabía lo que significaba eso, sabia a donde iban esos recuerdos, volteo la cara fijando su mirada en el calendario faltaban solo unos días, esperaba que todo saliera bien no fue fácil convencer a la Gondaime pero no había otra opción

Flash back

Una vez que se alejo de la puerta del complejo Hyuga se dirigió a su casa ya que entrenaría solo tendría que buscar más armamento, una vez dentro inconscientemente dirigió su mirada al calendario que pendía de la pared, al ver la fecha una vez la imagen de ella lleno sus ojos, olvidándose de todo volvió sobre sus pasos y salió con dirección a la torre del hogake, apenas llego se adentro a la oficina de esta sin ser anunciado ni tocar

**-Oh Sasuke ¿a que debemos el honor de tu visita? - ** soltó con ironía la gondaime apenas vio que el chico puso un pie en su oficina

**- Quiero la misión a kirigakure - ** soltó sin inmutarse por la forma en que le hablo su líder

**- Hace solo unos días que volviste ¿Por qué habría de dártela? - ** pregunto la rubia **- Además es solo una misión diplomática, y eso no se te da muy bien - ** volvió a soltar con mucha más ironía esta vez

**- Tiene que mandar a alguien y no cederé a que sea alguien más - ** fue lo único que dijo

**- Sabes me está matando la curiosidad de porque quieres esta misión, pudiendo pedir alguna con mayor riesgo - ** hablo mientras enlazaba sus manos frente a su rostro **- Así que Sasuke, podrías contarme sobre tu interés en ella - **

**- Eso es algo que no le importa, solo debe saber que no saldré de esta oficina hasta que este seguro de que en el registro conste que esa misión es mía - ** prácticamente amenazo a la hogake quien solo alzo su ceja en señal de incredulidad

**- En el supuesto de que acepte, quien me asegura que no arruinaras la alianza con kirigakure, no importa el lapso de tiempo las alianzas siempre están en construcción - **

El seño del Uchiha se frunció entendía el significado de esa frase, si quería la misión tendría que hacerla en conjunto, llevar a un compañero implicaba tener que engañarlo para lograr su cometido **- ¿A quién tengo que llevar? - ** pregunto secamente

**- Es una sabia decisión - ** se aclaro la garganta y continúo **- te daré la opción de elegir y si esa persona acepta partirán pasado mañana a primera hora, si se niega te quedaras en la aldea - ** fueron las palabras de la hogake

**- Hinata - ** contesto sin dudar **- La Hyuga no es molesta, y mandar a la heredera a una aldea donde ya se han apoderado del byakugan muestra la buena voluntad de kohona - ** soltó para justificar su elección

La gondaime arrugo la nariz en señal de estar contemplándolo su elección y después de un momento hablo

**- De acuerdo, mañana por la tarde tendrás una respuesta - ** anuncio **- y ahora fuera de mi despacho - **

Fin de flash back

Ahora estaba allí esperando que todo sucediera como él esperaba, el mensajero acaba de marcharse la respuesta era positiva, al parecer la Hyuga entendió a la perfección ahora solo debía llegar a kirigakure y encontrarla no debía haber ningún problema después de todo solo se trataba de Terumi… Terumi Kasumi

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* Terumi kasumi no me pertenece es de misftis en su historia legión infernal yo solo lo tome prestado para un par de cosas en esta historia

Jejejej bueno me resta hacerles una pregunta ¿quieren a una hinata celosa para el próximo? O solo que este curiosa ustedes deciden nos leemos pronto


	22. Luna Negra

Bien aquí con otro cap hay varias cosa que pueden ser no muy entendibles tratare de explicarles al final espero les guste

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luna Negra

El camino hacia kirigakure no era demasiado largo, cuatro días, eso significaba que para cuando llegaran solo tendría que esperar a que anocheciera, miro a su compañera de viaje, llevaba todo el camino pensando si era buena idea emplear a la Hyuga para lo que tenía pensado, su habilidad como miembro del quipo de rastreo de ayudaría mucho a no perder tiempo y encontrarla fácilmente, sin embargo no estaba seguro de que ella se tomara muy bien sus acciones, no podía explicárselas al menos no ahora un suspiro salió de sus labios algo raro en él pero darle tantas vueltas al asunto le estaba creando jaqueca, Hinata se acerco a él con cara de preocupación

**- ¿Se siente bien Sasuke-san? - ** pregunto suavemente **- tal vez deberíamos detenernos a descansar - ** se atrevió a sugerir al mirar el semblante duro del Uchiha

**- Tenemos tiempo de llegar a un claro antes de que anochezca - ** señalo dándole a entender que no desechaba la idea pero quería avanzar lo más posible antes de acampar **- Pero si estas cansada podemos detenernos ya - ** hablo mirando de reojo a la chica, quien solo se sonrojo ante ello no era su intención que pensara que estaba débil, pero no pudo dejar de apreciar los cambios de su rostro lo cual le preocupo pues poca veces el chico dejaba ver alguna expresión en su rostro

**- Estoy bien, solo estaba un poco preocupada por usted - ** respondió mientras trataba de volver el color natural a su rostro evitando la mirada del Uchiha

**- No te preocupes por mí, concéntrate en que lleguemos pronto - ** sugirió mientras seguía avanzando **- Quiero estar en la frontera para el anochecer - **

Hinata vio a Sasuke apresurar el paso despegándose de ella rápidamente, sus pensamientos rápidamente se dirigieron al por qué de la ansiedad de llegar ¿Qué había en kirigakure que lo llamaba tan desesperadamente? ¿Cuál era la razón de que hubiera pedido la misión y a ella como acompañante? sin embargo no pudo seguir cavilando a cerca de ello pues el Uchiha se había separado bastante de ella y debía alcanzarlo.

Al llegar el anochecer habían cruzado la frontera, establecido el campamento y se encontraban ante la fogata, Hinata contemplaba su plato de comida sin emoción alguna, el hambre no llegaba a ella, al frente el pelinegro devoraba su comida como si nada, no pudo evitar mirarlo, algo la regreso al pasado, a una de las pocas veces que salió de misión con Neji, el silencio, el confort, la sensación de protección, aun así las diferencias eras palpables, la mirada de Sasuke lograba hacerle un nudo en la garganta, a veces sentía que era la misma mirada de aquella noche en la que pensó que moriría en sus manos, otras la magnetizaba haciendo que se olvidara del mundo entero, unas más como aquella le recordaba a ella misma, una mirada anhelante, esperanzada, con la seguridad de que en algún lugar aún podía encontrar algo que llenara su corazón, que le diera la esperanza de seguir viviendo

**- ¿Te parezco entretenido? - ** la voz del pelinegro la hizo saltar en cuanto llego a sus oídos

**- Gomen, estaba pensando - ** se justifico la chica con un sonrojo mayúsculo

**- Pues no veas en mi dirección, si te ven mirarme así pensaran que te gusto - ** se burlo el Uchiha al mirar el estado de la chica

**- Yo… yo… - ** intento hablar sin embargo se vio interrumpida

**- Haré la guardia, si no tienes hambre ve a dormir - ** Ordeno mientras pasaba a su lado y desaparecía en el bosque

En cuanto el Uchiha desapareció de su vista un suspiro escapo de sus labios, se levanto y se dirigió a su tienda, una vez dentro saco el pergamino que le envira Tsunade y leyendo lo una vez más se volvió a preguntar ¿Por qué ella? El escrito era escueto le indicaba que Sasuke había solicitado la misión diplomática, pero solo se la darían si ella aceptaba acompañarlo, también señalaba que la elección había sido hecha por el Uchiha, había muchas personas con las cuales podría hacer la misión, estaba Naruto quien había sido su compañero de equipo durante años, Sakura por lo consiguiente, Shino, Ino, Chouji, podía enumerar a todos los miembros de su generación, incluso estaba su primo y el resto de su equipo, alguno de los sensei sin contar a los chunin o jounins existentes en la aldea, volvió a suspirar nada sacaría llenándose de preguntas sobre todo porque es obvio que el chico no respondería ninguna de ellas, por lo cual se dispuso a dormir para acallar sus demonios internos

/

Entraban en kirigakure antes del mediodía el guardia los recibió y después de anotar sus nombres en el registro los llevo hasta el hotel donde se hospedarían, una vez en su habitación se dieron un baño para después ser conducidos ante la presencia de la mizukage

**- Uchiha Sasuke - ** pronuncio su nombre con un tono meloso y esa belicosa sonrisa en el rostro **- Nunca espere que Tsunade mandara a alguien como tú para una misión diplomática - ** agrego mientras se acercaba contoneándose hacia él, quien solo la miraba duramente

**- Mizukage-sama agradecemos que no haya ningún inconveniente en que seamos dos los que participemos en esta misión - ** se escucho la voz de la Hyuga obligando a voltear a la dirigente de la aldea

**- Oh si Tsunade me dijo que vendrían dos personas pero no recuerdo tu nombre - **ignoro por un momento al pelinegro y se concentro en su acompañante al mirarla más de cerca se percato de sus ojos **- Como sea bienvenida a kirigakure, Hyuga-san - ** término con una sonrisa nada parecida a la anterior

**- Hinata, solo Hinata - ** aclaro la chica **- Hyuga-san me hace sentir que se refiere a mi padre - **

Mientras el dialogo entre las dos mujeres se llevaba a cabo la mirada del pelinegro recorrió la oficina de la Mizukage, se podría decir que era una réplica de la oficina de la Hogake excepto porque no había pilas de papeles por doquier ni botellas de sake a la vista, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención sino la fotografía que estaba sobre su escritorio, en ella se podía apreciar a un hombre y dos mujeres, por el deterioro de la misma era fácil deducir que tenía muchos ayeres, el parecido entre los miembros dejaba ver que se trataba de una familia, la mayor de las mujeres era sin duda la dueña de la oficina el cabello y la forma de la cara no dejaban lugar a dudas, la otra de cabello tan rojizo como el de su hermana y una mirada tan determinada que le producía un vacio en el estomago, como si realmente pudiera verlo a través de esa imagen, clavo su mirada en ella intentando retar a la imagen en un duelo sin razón, un recuerdo atravesó su mente: sus ojos se clavaban en él, la tristeza apenas evidente en su rostro era reflejada por esos pozos en los que te podías ahogar sin darte cuenta de ello, su cabello llevado por el aire como llamas listas para consumir todo a su paso, después todo se volvió negro… Las mujeres vieron al Uchiha tambalearse cerca del escritorio mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente, antes de que la mayor pudiera reaccionar Hinata ya se encontraba al lado del Sasuke y trataba de sostenerlo

**- Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san - ** llamaba al pelinegro quien se apoyaba en el escritorio con la otra mano

**- Estoy bien - ** respondió al llamado mientras retomaba su compostura **- No pasa nada - ** le dijo mientras tomaba su hombro obligándola a verlo a los ojos **- Deja de preocuparte - **

La pelirroja observaba la escena sin poder decir nada la complicidad entre ellos era tal que la perturbaba, a pesar de que la Hyuga llamara con el honorifico al chico y este la tratara con frialdad era como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera, la incomodidad era demasiada por lo que decidió terminar con el instante

**- Siento arruinar su momento romántico - **la voz de la mizukage sonó logrando que Hinata se pudiera roja ante la idea que seguramente llego a la mente de la dirigente **- Uchiha, si no te encuentras bien lo mejor es que vayan al hotel a descansar y mañana tendremos la reunión - ** agrego con un tono de molestia mezclada con algo que ninguno de los dos pudo descifrar

**- Arigato Mizukage-sama.. - ** dijo la Hyuga mientras hacia una reverencia pero se vio interrumpida

**- No es necesario - ** aseguro el Uchiha mientras se acercaba al dirigente de kirigakure **- La reunión estaba planeada para hoy y así se llevara a cabo - ** sentencio

**- No - ** la voz de la Hyuga inundo el lugar dejando en total sorpresa a los presentes **- Tomaremos la hospitalidad de Mizukage-sama y dejaremos la reunión para mañana - ** determino

El Uchiha solo alzo la ceja señalando que no entendía la actitud de la chica **- Sasuke-san no ha dormido, y le haría bien un descanso - ** señalo **- Además no es la primera vez que se siente mal - ** esto último lo agrego con un tono de voz increíblemente bajo pero aun así fue escuchado por las otras dos personas presentes

**- Uchiha deberías hacerle caso a esta dulce dama, nada pasara porque se retrase la reunión un día - ** se acerco a la pareja, acercando su mano al rostro del chico **- Sería una lástima que alguien tan guapo perdiera su encanto por un simple cansancio - **

Cuando los dedos de la mano de la mujer estaban a punto de rozar la mejilla del pelinegro, Hinata se puso delante de él evitando tal contacto

**- Agradecemos su amabilidad Mizukage-sama, así que con su permiso nos retiramos - ** hablo una vez más haciendo la reverencia y prácticamente arrastro al Uchiha fuera de allí

**- Pensé que quien no sabía hacer relaciones diplomáticas era yo - ** hablo una vez fuera de la oficina, más no se separo de la chica quien seguía aferrada a su brazo **- ¿Sabes? Eres más rápida cuando estas celosa - ** apunto

**- No… no… es eso, es solo que Naruto-kun dice que no le gusta que lo toquen - ** se justifico mientras desviaba su mirada

**- Pues lo estás haciendo - ** le dijo divertido, ante estas palabras la Hyuga no solo se separo de él rápidamente sino que prácticamente lo aventó lejos de ella **- Déjalo vayamos al hotel, ya que nos conseguiste el día libre debemos aprovecharlo - ** se volvió a mofar al ver el enorme sonrojo que adorno su rostro

/

Era una noche cerrada la tenue luz de las estrellas apenas iluminaba el paisaje que junto con la niebla le daban un aspecto más triste al lugar donde se encontraban, el cementerio de kirigakure si bien siempre se había sentido a gusto en un lugar como ese no se imaginaba que allí es a donde se dirigirían cuando el Uchiha le dijo aquello

Flashback

Después del incidente afuera de la oficina de la Mizukage ninguno de los hablo hasta llegar al hotel donde se dirigieron a sus habitaciones las cuales estaban una junto a la otra, cuando la chica tomo el pomo de la puerta para entrar a la que le correspondía la voz del Uchiha la hizo detenerse

**- Hinata - ** al ser nombrada la chica volteo a verlo **- Acompáñame esta noche… - ** lo escucho pasar saliva y terminar **- Necesito un favor - **

Fin flashback

Y era así como término allí en la oscuridad de la noche buscando la tumba de una mujer, una mujer que debió ser muy importante para el pelinegro, al cual nunca vio preocupado por nada o nadie

**- ¿La encontraste? - ** pregunto nuevamente el Uchiha a quien se le notaba ansiedad en la voz

**- Deme un momento - ** pidió mientras revisaba con más detenimiento el lugar utilizando su byakugan **- La encontré, en el extremo norte cerca de los limites - ** informo al chico quien enseguida se encamino hacia allá

Dudándolo por un segundo se dispuso a seguirlo, una vez que llego a donde se encontraba pudo apreciar como este se encontraba inclinado y sus lagrimas caían sobre aquella tumba, aquello le provoco un gran vacío en el pecho y un increíble deseo de saber ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué había hecho para que el Uchiha llorara así cuando no lo había hecho por nadie más? ¿Cómo logro llegar al corazón del hombre más frio que había conocido? El nombre no le decía mucho Terumi … Terumi Kasumi rezaba la piedra ante ellos, nada más, ni su rango, ni si había familia que la recordara, ni siquiera el símbolo de la aldea, solo su nombre como un vago recuerdo de algo que nunca debió ser, de pronto Sasuke lanzo un kunai que paso rozando el hombro de la Hyuga quien apenas se dio cuenta

**- Sal de una vez - ** ordeno mientras se ponía de pie y de espaldas a la pelinegra emergió la figura de una mujer mayor cuyos rasgos fueron aclarándose conforme se acerco a ellos

**- Nunca espere encontrarlos aquí - ** fue el saludo que recibieron **- al menos no ti Hyuga - ** agrego volviendo a la realidad a la menor

**- ¿Mizukage-sama? - ** pronuncio en un susurro

**- No sé lo que pretendas pero definitivamente te llevara de nuevo a la cárcel Uchiha - ** apuntó ignorando a la Hyuga completamente

**- Si estoy aquí es por algo completamente diferente a lo que piensa - ** explico **- ¿De verdad cree que Kabuto no intento utilizar el edo tensei con ella? Sobre todo considerando su poder - ** pregunto ladinamente

**- ¿Cómo podrías saber tú algo como eso, eres demasiado joven para haberla conocido? - ** pregunto poniéndose a la defensiva

**- "**_**Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la niebla no era sangrienta existían dos hermanas que eran muy diferentes entre sí, pero aun así se amaban y amaban a su padre pero… un día la hermana menor asesinó a su padre y se ganó el odio de la hermana mayor."**_** - ** relato el chico haciendo que los ojos de la mujer se abrieran de la sorpresa

**- ¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso? - ** tartamudeo

**- Itachi me mostro muchas cosas antes de desaparecer, cuando libero el edo tensei - ** miro a la mujer y luego nuevamente dirigió su mirada a la lapida **- pero fueron sus ojos los que me trajeron aquí, supongo que deseaba poder llorar por ella - ** las lagrimas volvieron a caer esta vez bajando por sus mejillas **- Eran como dos gotas de agua, la diferencia radica en que tomo el camino que debía, mientras yo me perdí en medio de la oscuridad - ** regreso la mirada ala mizukage mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas

**- Sasuke-san… - ** pronuncio la Hyuga suavemente **- Ella es.. es.. - **

**- Mi hermana - ** termino la frase la pelirroja mirando al Uchiha **- La luna era negra el día que partió, la luna siempre fue negra desde ese día - ** monologo

**- Cuando destrozan aquello que amamos, no hay a donde ir, entonces todo se vuelve negro… - ** murmullo la chica ante el silencio que se formo en el ambiente

**- La oscuridad no es tan mala una vez que te acostumbras - ** indico él mientras caminaba hacia la Hyuga poso la mano sobre su cabeza y acercándose a ella le dijo **- El problema existe cuando no la puedes reconocer dentro de tí - ** y se marcho dejando allí a las mujeres

/

Partieron al atardecer una vez que se hubiera concretado los términos sobre los estudios de intercambio entre chunin y jounin de ambas aldeas, se habrían marchado antes pero la mizukage prácticamente había acorralado al Uchiha en busca de saber más acerca de los recuerdos que le menciono, sin embargo este había escapado de cada uno de los intentos de la mujer con un poco de ayuda de Hinata quien parecía su sombra pues solo lo dejo solo cuando entro al baño. El anochecer los sorprendió justo frente a la frontera solo debían avanzar uno metros más y se encontrarían en el país del fuego pero decidieron (o más bien ordeno Sasuke) establecer el campamento allí una vez con el fuego encendido ambos chicos tomaban su cena, más la chica no dejaba de mirar al moreno quien parecía no darse cuenta hasta que la voz de la Hyuga se escucho

**- Sasuke-san - ** el aludido clavo su mirada en la pálida mirada de ella **- Se que no debería preguntar pero… - ** soltó un suspiro

**- No puedo darle respuestas que no tengo - ** la interrumpió **- Itachi no me mostro mucho - **

**- ¿Entonces lo que le dijo... no...? - ** intento nuevamente preguntar

**- No se necesita de mucho para contar esa historia - **el pelinegro se levanto de su lugar y acercándose a la Hyuga tomo su rostro entre sus manos evitando así que dejara de mirarlo **- Un hermano siempre protege al otro ¿no es así? - ** Hinata trato de desviar la mirada sabia a lo que se refería realmente, él lentamente soltó su rostro y lo reemplazo por sus brazos **- Dime Hinata sin importar como sea, ¿Siempre alguno de los dos debe de sacrificarse? - ** pregunto suavemente, ante estas palabras ella inmediatamente devolvió su mirada a la del chico **- No se necesita una piedra o una tumba vacía para saber que la otra persona está muerta - ** lentamente bajo su rostro hasta la altura del de la Hyuga a quien el corazón parecía a punto de explotarle sin razón aparente, sintió el contacto de unos labios sorprendida pudo apreciar que no estaban sobre los suyos sino sobre su frente **- Buenas noches - ** fue lo último que escucho del Uchiha quien desapareció en medio de la negra noche, tan negra como sus ojos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien 1º: Terumi kasumi y el dialogo de sasuke que está en cusiva no me pertenecen son de misftis (misfits 77 aquí en FF) en su historia legión infernal yo solo lo tome prestado para la historia asi que si quieren averiguar de que habla sasuke corran y léanla!

Y en 2ª se preguntaran ¿qué onda con que sasuke haya buscado ir a kirigakure por alguien que no conoce? Supongo que hablan escuchado que cuando las personas reciben un trasplante muchas veces desarrollan gusto por aficiones que son/eran del donador pues me base en esta leyenda urbana (la llamo leyenda porque no me consta que ocurra) para hacer esto por ello no lo hace por él sino por itachi

Antes de contestar todo los rewies déjenme responder uno muy especial **Misfits77** que dices kasumi es creación tuya! y te lo dije cuando leí legión infernal la primera vez ESTOY ENAMORADA DE KASUMI, gracias por confiármela y espero que te guste lo que hice con ella ahora sí

**hinata-hyuchiha:** buenio trate de hacer los celos de hinata muy sutiles pues aun no se da cuenta de que sasuke se esta ganando un lugar en su corazón sobre lo del ninja no lo había pensado pero lo considerare gracias y espero que te guste

**Tokeijikakeno orenji: **no te preocupes a veces ni yo misma me entiendo pero prometo

**JenSchiffer:** jejeje sutiles e inconscientes espero que te haya gustado

**Hinatacris:** si habrá sasuke celoso no tardare tanto mientras un poquito de celos inconscientes de hinata

**ali1895**** :**jejeje muy inocentemente pero allí están

**mesut manuel****:** aquí esta el otro por lo general tardo alrededor de un mes en actualizar (tengo poco tiempo por mi trabajo) a menos que se me venga la inspiración de golpe como en esta ocasión espero que te guste


	23. Amor

Kuzo es definitivo necesito una nueva computadora ayer estaba subiendo el cap cuando se murió y ahora estoy trabajando con un disco duro prestado, pero bueno después de más de 10 años creo que ya es hora, como sea aquí el cap y disculpen los inconvenientes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Amor

Haber llegado a Konoha resulto un respiro para la Hyuga quien se sentía incomoda al lado del Uchiha desde la plática que tuvieron aquella primera noche fuera de kirigakure, sus palabras aun resonaban en su mente sin importar cuánto tratara de olvidarlas sacrificio ... nunca había pensado que sus acciones fueran eso, ella más bien lo veía como un deber, se lo prometió a su madre, se lo prometió a la pequeña Hanabi, pero sobretodo se lo prometió así misma, cuidaría que nada ni nadie dañara a aquella bebé que sostenía en sus brazos mientras se escondía bajo la cama , sacrificio… palabra volvió a sonar en su cabeza ¿eso había estado haciendo? No lo creía, nada de lo que tuviera que hacer para mantener a salvo a Hanabi sería un sacrificio, aun cuando eso significaba la antipatía de esta.

Después de entregar el reporte se encamino hacia la mansión esperando tomar un baño y descansar lo que restaba del día, dormir siempre aclaraba sus ideas y la dejaría analizar tranquilamente que debería hacer, estaba por entrar a los territorios cuando pudo apreciar la figura de Hanabi quien se separaba de otra que inmediatamente supuso se trataba de su amigo y cuñado no oficial Kiba, pensó en alejarse de ellos para darles un poco de intimidad, cuando pudo apreciar que Neji se acercaba corriendo en la misma dirección, rápidamente se dirigió directo a ellos y tomando del brazo a Kiba lo separo aun más de su hermana quien solo atino a mirarla dispuesta a atacarla en cualquier momento, sin embargo antes de que ocurriera la figura del otro hombre prácticamente se materializo frente a los tres

**- Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama - ** saludo el mayor después se fijo en el chico y agrego secamente **- Kiba - **

**- ¿Pasa algo Nii-san? - ** pregunto la mayor notando lo tenso que se volvió el ambiente

**- Nada grave es solo que su padre está preocupado, Hanabi-sama salió muy temprano y al no regresar para el almuerzo me pidió buscarla - ** aviso con la misma seriedad de siempre aunque su mirada inquisidora se posaba sobre la menor de sus primas

**- Entonces será mejor que regresemos pronto - ** comento la mayor de las hermanas a sus familiares para después voltear la cara hacia su compañero de equipo **- Gracias por acompañarme Kiba-kun - ** pronuncio con tal claridad que el castaño casi se creyó sus palabras

**- De nada Hinata, después seguimos nuestra platica - ** se despidió de la pelinegra y mirando a los castaños añadió con una sonrisa socarrona **- Neji, Hinata imotou - **

**- Idiota - ** bufo la menor al ver retirarse al Inuzuka **- Y bien iremos a casa o esperaremos a que anochezca y padre mande a medio clan a buscarnos a todos - ** replico con las manos en sus caderas

**- Hanabi-sama no debería decir eso, tomando en cuenta que estaría pasaría si hubiera cumplido con sus obligaciones - ** regaño neji a la castaña y luego dirigiéndose a la mayor pregunto **- Hinata-sama ¿Qué tal su misión? - **

**- Bien, era una misión diplomática así que realmente no representaba un riesgo - ** le respondió con una sonrisa

**- No es la misión lo que me preocupaba - ** soltó sin pensar el chico Hyuga

**- Neji-niisan porque no siguen su plática en casa, al final de cuentas lo último que queremos es que padre se preocupe - ** interrumpió con sorna la menor de los Hyuga mientras pasaba en medio de ellos emprendiendo la marcha

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un bufido de su primo y una suave risa de parte de su hermana que caminaron tras ella, rápidamente llegaron a la mansión donde Hiashi dio una rápida bienvenida a Hinata y pidió una explicación sobre a ausencia de Hanabi quien se justifico alegando que olvido avisar que almorzaría con su equipo, pero aun así no pudo escapar del regaño que le dieron y bajo la consigna de no volver a hacerlo se retiro a su recamara, mientras esto ocurría Hinata había comido y tomado un baño, ahora mismo se encontraba en su habitación, tirada en la cama en espera de que Morfeo se apiadara de ella y la llevara a su reino cuando unos golpes en la puerta le llamaron la atención después del típico pase la menuda figura de la menor se fue formando a medida que esta se adentraba en la recamara de la peligra.

**- ¿Sucede algo? - **indago inmediatamente, no era normal que se presentara en su habitación por lo general simplemente se rondaba por el pasillo y se quedaba fuera unos minutos después se iba

**- Yo… yo… - ** comenzó a tartamudear mientras mantenía la mirada clavada en el piso y torcía sus manos en señal de nerviosismo, nunca se había acercado a su hermana, al menos no para lo que estaba tratando de hacer así que no estaba segura como sería recibida por la mayor **- Hinata… yo.. - **

No le fue difícil descifrar lo que Hanabi trataba de decir, entendía que para alguien como ella una Hyuga hecha y derecha, el orgullo de su padre, no era fácil expresar sus sentimientos, así que tomando valor se dirigió a ella y la abrazo impidiendo que continuara hablando **- No tienes nada que agradecer Hanabi-chan, aunque no pueda protegerte del mundo te protegeré de quien haga falta - ** susurro en su oído mientras sentía como por primera vez su hermana correspondía a su abrazo **- Ahora ve es hora de tu entrenamiento con Neji-niisan, no querrás llegar tarde - ** agrego separándose de ella después de besar su frente, despidiéndose de ella en la puerta donde permaneció hasta que la castaña se perdió de su vista.

Al el sonido que indicaba que la puerta había sido cerrada, Hanabi no pudo evitar volver sobre sus pasos, llego ante la puerta por donde había salido pero cuando estaba a punto de volver a tocar no se atrevió, bajo la mano y después de varios segundos que le parecieron una eternidad y sin saber por qué susurro **- Mamá - ** para darse la vuelta e irse.

/

Al final había dormido aunque no tanto como le gustaría, ella amaba dormir pero con la estricta rutina llevada por el clan eso era imposible, es por ello que aprovechaba el regreso de una misión pues era el único momento cuando tenía la oportunidad de dormir un poco más, sin embargo esta vez si bien su sueño fue breve pero ni por equivocación la mitad de reparador que en otras ocasiones, aun se sentía cansada, su cabeza comenzaba doler y lo peor de todo era que no había podido alejar las palabras del Uchiha de su mente, estaba segura que esa era la principal razón de sus malestares así que después avisar que saldría a visitar a Kurenai y de pedir que no la esperaran para cenar pues era muy probable que su sensei la invitara a hacerlo con ella salió, estuvo en la casa de la mujer tal y como lo había dicho, después de eso se encamino hacia el cementerio había estado fuera por casi diez días, las nevadas habían cesado y el frio había amainado lo suficiente como para hacer una visita nocturna, además de no tener una hora de llegada por lo cual podía tomarse esa libertad.

Cuando entro a aquel lugar no pudo evitar mirar al pelinegro que se encontraba frente a la piedra de los caídos con la mirada perdida, siguiendo un impulso cambio su dirección y se acerco a él quien pareció no notarla

**- Estuve hablando con Kurenai- Sensei - ** fue lo primero que pronuncio logrando atraer la atención del chico **- Las palabras de Sasuke-san no salían de mi cabeza, pero no podía preguntarle a Shizuka-oba y no quería molestar a Tenten-san, así que termine preguntándole a ella - ** continuo mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha y la yema de su dedo acariciaba uno de los vértices de la pierda **- El amor puede parecer sacrificio a los ojos de los demás pero… para la persona que lo siente eso no importa porque esta asegurando la felicidad del otro, así que todas esas acciones que parecen un sacrificio no son si no la manera física de una demostración de amor - ** interrumpió su discurso para levantar su mirada hasta la del chico y dándole una sonrisa siguió **- Hay personas que no son buenos verbalizando sus sentimientos, pero eso no significa que no los tengan… entonces hacen cosas para poder transmitirlos - ** concluyo dándole otra pequeña sonrisa y deslizando su mano por el borde de la piedra hasta llegar a un nombre en especifico

**- Él no murió en batalla tratando de defender a la aldea, tal vez lo hizo por su bien - **sus dedos recorrían el contorno de las letras de aquel nombre **- Pero sobretodo murió por su hermano, porque esa la única forma en que podía protegerlo, la única manera de demostrarle que lo amaba sin importar las circunstancias - **

**- Eso es egoista - ** hablo por fin el Uchiha **- Tomar decisiones que afectan a otros sin tomar en cuenta como se sentirán, solo termina por lastimar a la persona que pretendes proteger - **

La pelinegra quería soltar una risilla pero temiendo ofender al chico se limito a preguntar **- ¿No fue Sasuke-san el que dijo que todos somos egoístas? - ** despego sus dedos de la piedra de los caídos y al caer rozo la mano a su lado.

El Uchiha sintió deslizarse la mano de Hinata sobre la suya, y aunque esta se encontraba cálida al contrario de las suya, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, nunca lo habían encarado con tal sutileza sin sonar agresiva lo había dejado sin palabras su cabeza trataba de hallar una respuesta que le dejara ganar sin tener que darle la razón a la Hyuga

**- Mi madre decía que el amor te hace ser menos egoísta - **salió de su boca antes de que pudiera pensar que es lo que estaba diciendo **- Pero estaba equivocada el amor te hace más egoísta porque deseas que esa persona permanezca a tu lado, que no te deje solo, que pueda llenar el vacío que hay en tu corazón - **

**- Tal vez... tal vez ellas solo pretendan darnos algo a que aferrarnos para poder enfrentarnos a la vida de un shinobi - ** expreso sin mucha seguridad

**- ¿Entonces porque siempre estas triste? - ** pregunto calmadamente **- No me mires así, siempre sonríes, eres amable con todos pero te crees incapaz de merecer algo, por eso siempre estas disculpándote incluso cuando son los otros quienes te tratan mal - ** le señaló al darse cuenta de su mirada incrédula

La mirada sorprendida de la chica se clavo en el suelo sabía que era verdad pero no quería aceptarlo, era la mayor podría fácilmente ejercer su autoridad frente a Hanabi y obligarla a que la respetara, era un miembro del souke si quisiera tendría Neji a sus pies con una orden, incluso podría pararse frente a Naruto y exigirle una respuesta pero no ella no creía que mereciera tomarse esos "atrevimientos"

**- Yo… yo solo estoy tratando de reparar el daño que he ocasionado - **

**- Otra vez dices eso pero no hablas claro, ¿no estás cansada de cargar con ello? - **pregunto **- O será a acaso ¿qué tienes miedo de que al hablarlo descubras que no era tan grave como tu pensabas y eso tirara por la borda en lo que has basado tu vida? - **

**- ¡Cállate! ¡cállate! ¡cállate ! - ** grito la chica no deseaba hablar de ello, tal vez para las personas fuera una tontería pero dentro de ella el sentimiento de culpa no desaparecía

**- Hinata - ** la llamo tomándola de los hombros y obligándola a verlo a los ojos **- No soy tu amigo, apenas y clasifico como conocido pero… con todas mis faltas a cuestas puedes estar segura que no te juzgare - **

La chica trato de calmarse, le estaba pidiendo que le contara su mayor secreto, se lo pensó un momento tenía razón, con todo lo que paso él sería el único que no la juzgaría

**- Cuando cumplí tres años unos ninjas de la niebla intentaron secuéstrame - ** comenzó a relatar **- Pero esa historia seguro ya la conoce, así que le contare lo que nadie sabe - **se interrumpió **- ** ** Shizuka-oba estaba embarazada en aquel entonces… esperaba una niña, cuando se decidió que Hizashi-oji tomara el lugar de padre, él no le dijo nada a Oba-san quien al igual que Neji-niisan pensaba que había sido enviado a una misión y tardaría en volver, pero la mentira no se pudo esconder por mucho tiempo y cuando lo supo se puso muy mal al punto de estar en riesgo su vida, lograron salvarla pero perdió a la bebé - ** un largo suspiro salió de los labios de Hinata

**- No veo donde pueda estar tu culpa en eso - ** argumento el pelinegro

**- No lo entiendes, si yo no hubiera sido caprichosa al decir que era lo suficientemente grande como para que me cuidaran nada habría pasado, yo le quite su padre y su hermana a Neji y deje postrada en cama a su madre - ** termino el relato con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas

**- ¿Y eso es todo? - ** volvió a hablar el Uchiha seguro de que aun ocultaba algo

Sacudió la cabeza negativamente pero no contesto realmente no estaba segura de seguir adelante **- Yo… no quiero hablar de eso - ** dijo mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla

**- ¿Se trata de tu hermana cierto? - ** afirmo más que preguntar ella volvió a mover la cabeza esta vez afirmativamente **- Esta bien, no te obligare a que me digas, cuando estés lista si quieres puedes decírmelo - ** concluyo el Uchiha apenas termino de hablar Hinata lo abrazo mientras lloraba silenciosamente, esto lo tomo por sorpresa y sin saber que decir simplemente la rodeo con sus brazos

/

Después de la cena se encerró en su habitación intentando conciliar el sueño, la verdad es que no podía seguía sin entender a su hermana ella nunca había sido cariñosa o agradable con ella, sin embargo Hinata no dudaba en hacer cosas como lo de esta tarde, no negaría que le gustaba pero también la hacía sentir incomoda dado que nunca se había tomado la molestia de devolver algún gesto de cariño, en ese momento si dio vuelta y miro la fotografía que descansaba sobre el buro, era una foto vieja algo decolorada pero se podía apreciar a una mujer sentada en un jardín, su cabello negro llegaba hasta su cintura y si no fuera por la diferencia de edad y el claro embarazo podría pensar que se trataba de su hermana

**- Mamá… - ** susurro tomando la foto entre sus manos **- Todo mundo dice que Hinata es igual a ti, a veces me pregunto si también lo es en carácter- **se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana parada tras ella pudo ver como la mencionada llegaba acompañada de la última persona que esperaba **- Vaya si Hinata no es tan tonta - ** soltó de la impresión **- Bueno si ella no dice nada yo tampoco lo hare - ** una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al pensar en ello

Abajo Hinata se despedía del Uchiha quien había insistido en acompañarla de regreso a su casa **- Arigato Sasuke-san no era necesario que me acompañara - **

**- Era lo justo después de todo fui yo quien te entretuvo - ** afirmo el chico

Hinata negó con la cabeza** - Tenía razón me siento mucho mejor después de haberle contado… bueno lo que le conté arigato - ** volteando hacia él se acerco con la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla pero se topo con sus labios en vez de su objetivo, el roce fue lento pero incitante ambos sintieron el deseo de profundizarlo pero el grito que provino de alguna parte los hizo separarse

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aquí la contestación de los rewie es mas corta que la original el archivo se quedo en el disco duro, pero no quise dejar de contestar sus comentarios

**JenSchiffer:** por alguna extraña razón me gusta estar en los cementerios tal vez por eso pongo a sasuke y hinata mucho en ese escenario y aquí esta el cap

**mesut manuel****:** na no te preocupes no pasa nada además suelo ser muy confusa cuando escribo pero pregunta que responderé

**hinatacris:** ah eso es porque hinata aun no se da cuenta que esta enamorada de sasuke y actúa en automatico

**Tokeijikakeno orenji: ** gracias gracias adoro ao no exorcist si hinata es tierna (de momento) lo del beso en la frente bueno lo dude mucho iba a hacer fuera en los labios pero de ultimo minuto cambie de idea, y lo del transplante es algo que he escuchado asi que lo tome para darle un poco de interés al asunto ya veras como más adelante

**shadow hallow****:** que puedo decir amo a sasuke y el beso en la frente no estab planeado bueno que fuera en la frente no era la intención original pero quedo bien

**Misfits77:** solo edite el final con el mini espoiler que me diste, kasumi nunca será mejor empleada que en tus fics, sasuke por fuera es un bastardo sin sentimientos pero ama a su hermano sin condición y mei bueno es mei, gracias por todo y nos leemos pronto


	24. Después de un beso

Si, merezco ser quemada en leña verde, lo sé, estoy consciente de ello pero las cosas han estado horribles en mi vida y para rematar tuve un horrible bloqueo pero las cosas van mejor y al fin mí mente de esta fluyendo como debe así que si alguien aún me lee aquí el cap

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de un beso

El grito resonó por todos los rincones del complejo Hyuga obligando a una movilización masiva de sus habitantes para encontrar el origen. No habia trascurrido ni un minuto de que se oyera cuando la puerta principal se abriera atravesando por ella Hyuga Neji quien miro de la mala manera a la pareja que se encontraba del otro lado, pero sobre todo a Sasuke quien había acercado más a Hinata a su cuerpo ante la aparición del castaño

**- Hinata-sama - ** saludo a la chica sin despegar su enojada mirada del rostro del Uchiha **- ¿Está bien? - ** pregunto acercándose a ellos logrando que el pelinegro la acercara a un más a su cuerpo

**- Hai Neji-niisan - ** respondió con calma sin lograr entender del todo la actitud agresiva de su primo

**- ¿Segura? - ** volvió a preguntar al notar que el pelinegro no hacia ademan alguno de soltarla **- El grito vino de esta dirección y no se ha visto a ningun extraño… - ** dejo el final de la frase al a aire aunque era completamente obvio que se refería a Sasuke, quien estaba a punto de replicarle de no ser porque Hinata se separo de él y comenzó a correr

**- Hinata-sama - ** la llamo el mayor soprendido ante la reacción de su prima mientras que corria tras ella con el Uchiha

**- La habitación de Hanabi da a la calle - ** fue su respuesta sin dejar de correr pronto ambos chicos estaban a su altura y un momento despues de vio detenida por el pecho de uno de ellos

**- Deberías ir sola - ** fue lo primero que llego a sus oídos pero no pudo hablar cuando él agrego muy bajo y cerca de su oído **- A menos que quieras que tu familia se entere de que tiene novio - ** la imagen de su hermana besando a su mejor amigo logro que su cara se tornara totalmente roja cosa que hizo sonreír al pelinegro quien se alejo de ella

**- No llegues tarde - ** fueron sus palabras de despedida para retirarse del lugar ante la mirada incrédula del castaño y la casi nula reacción de la pelinegra

Sasuke emprendió el camino fuera de los territorios bajo la furibunda mirada del chico Hyuga cosa que solo hizo que sonriera de manera más abierta pero también más socarrona entonces la Hinata salió de su aturdimiento

**- Ni-san será mejor que regreses yo irte a ver Hanabi-chan - ** pidió cortésmente logrando que la mirada del castaño se enfocara en ella

**- Pero Hinata-sama - ** trato de alegar

**- Hanabi es mi hermana yo veré que pasa con ella, pero no creo que sea ningún enemigo para este momento ya lo habrían atrapado - ** hablo una vez tratando de hacer desistir de su idea al mayor

**- Esta bien Hinata-sama pero cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme - ** por fin accedió el mayor dándole la espalda y retirándose

Hinata solto un suspiro y siguió su camino hacia la habitación de Hanabi una vez allí se acerco y con cuidado hasta la ventana la cual toco suavemente, pronto la figura de la castaña se dejo ver y un momento después la ventana se abrió

**- Hanabi-chan ¿está todo bien? - ** pregunto suavemente a la menor quien la miraba desconcertada pero aun así asintió con la cabeza **- bien entonces me voy - **

Cuando vio a Hinata en su ventana se imagino la razón, hasta solo un minuto a atrás uno de los encargados de la seguridad de la casa había estado allí para cerciorarse de que nadie la atacara, ver la cara de su hermana le dio la certeza de que ella estaba allí por la misma razón entonces las palabras de Kiba se repitieron en su mente: _con qué te acercaras a ella para algo más que un combate bastaría, eso la haría feliz a ella y a ti,_por lo que decidió hacer un intento

**- Espera… - ** la mirada entre confundida y sorprendida de Hinata que le dio fuerzas para seguir hablando **- ¿No quieres pasar? - ** pregunto por fin la sonrisa en el rostro de mayor lleno de una cálida sensación su cuerpo una vez dentro no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra

**- Y ¿Kiba-kun? - ** pregunto algo cohibida la pelinegra

**- ¿Qué? - **cuestiono de vuelta frunciendo un poco el seño **- ¿Por qué debería estar aquí? - **

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Hinata no le gustaba el tono que Hanabi uso pero entendía que su pregunta pudo resultar ofensiva por lo que arriesgando dijo

**- Tú no gritas, y esa fue tu voz - ** el sonrojo se asomo en la cara de la menor **- Así que pensé que Kiba-kun vino a despedirse antes una misión o a darte un regalo, de sorpresa claro esta porque de otra manera no hubieras gritado - ** agrego vagando la vista por las paredes de la habitación pocas veces había entrado en ella por revisaba cada detalle intentando conocer más acerca de su hermana

**- A menos que mi hermana besara al chico más peligroso de las naciones ninja a las fuera de casa - ** declaro sin ningún pudor haciendo que la mayor se volviera completamente roja

**- ¿De..De que hablas Hanabi-chan? - ** su tartamudeo solo confirmo el pensamiento de la castaña

**- ¿Es por eso que no te preocupa el matrimonio con Neji? ¿Esperas que los del consejo se enteren de lo tuyo con el Uchiha y rompan el compromiso? - ** hablo dejando ver sus conclusiones de manera rápida **- si es así déjame decirte que lo estás haciendo mal, no deberías besarlo frente a la casa sino dentro de ella, así seguro que alguien los ve y corre a contárselos a los ancianos - **pronuncio sin tomar aire cosa que no preocupo a la mayor quien estaba a dos segundos de desmallarse al escuchar las sugerencias de su hermana

**- Hanabi-chan quieres dejar de decir tonterías - ** por fin se armo de valor para decir

**- ¿Eh? ¿Me vas a decir que eso no fue un beso? - ** pregunto confundida

**- No…, pero no es lo que estas pensando - ** pudo expresar pero Hanabi no la dejo terminar su explicación

**- ¿Entonces lo tuyo con el Uchiha es enserio? - ** pronto el rostro de la castaña se ilumino y conteniendo un grito agrego **- definitivamente es la mejor decisión que podías tomar, no te veía al lado de ese rubio idiota que jamás sabría apreciar las cualidades que una mujer como tú tiene - ** tomo un respiro y siguió con su monologo **- Ahora entiendo porque no quieres que nadie en casa se entere, Neji seguro pegaría el grito en el cielo pero al final con un poco de ayuda terminara por aceptar que la "pequeña" Hinata tenga un novio clasificado S, y papá, papá seguro querrá encerarte hasta que cambies de idea, pero lo mejor serán los estúpidos ancianos les dará un infarto y por fin nos libraremos de ellos - **

**- ¡Hanabi! - ** fue lo único que pudo decir la abochornada Hinata mientras veía como la cara de su hermana se iluminaba a medida que hablaba ignorándola completamente hasta que tomo sus manos entre las suyas

**- Hinata prométeme que lo harás publico hasta después de mi cumpleaños, se que pido demasiado pero si lo saben entonces nadie le dará importancia a lo mío con Kiba Por favor - **

Por un momento la mayor se sintió tentada a aclararle que todas sus conclusiones eran falsas, pero nunca en toda su vida Hanabi le había pedido un favor, jamás habían hablado tanto como en aquel momento, así que opto por simplemente asentir con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta

**- Gracias - ** dijo en un suspiro **- Y no te preocupes no diré nada, ni siquiera a Kiba - ** fue lo último que pronuncio mientras veía a Hinata salir de su cuarto

/

El sol se alzaba sobre la fría tierra mientras sus rayos intentaban calentar el ambiente la nieve lentamente se iba convirtiendo en agua, en un campamento de enteramiento la mayor de las hijas del patriarca del clan Hyuga esperaba bajo un árbol con la mirada clavada en el suelo y las mejillas rojas un poco por el frio otro por la naturaleza de sus pensamientos, la figura masculina emergió de entre el blanco paisaje sin que se percatara de ello y hasta que este le hablo fue que reacciono dando un pequeño grito

**- Aun estando dentro de la aldea no deberías bajar la guardia - ** se burlo de ella al ver la cara que había puesto cuando lo escucho hablar cerca de su oído

**- Gomen, estaba pensando - ** fue la disculpa que dio la pelinegra

**- ¿Y bien? - ** pregunto el chico haciendo que su acompañante le diera una mirada confusa **- ¿Me dirás en que piensas o tengo que adivinar? - **

**- Hanabi-chan ella… ella… piensa que Sasuke-san y yo estamos juntos… - ** soltó rápidamente y tomando aire continuo **- para… para evitar mi compromiso con Neji-niisan, i… in… intente aclarárselo pero ella termino creyendo que realmente tenemos una relación - ** para cuando termino de hablar su cara estaba completamente roja e hiperventilaba aun así se animo a agregar algo más **- Sasuke-san ha sido muy amable conmigo… no quiero causarle problemas… por eso… - **

Mientras escuchaba a la Hyuga una suave sonrisa se instalo en los labios de Sasuke quien pensaba que la intromisión de la menor serviría para poder hacer del conocimiento de la chica que había tenido la misma idea que su hermana.

**- Hagámoslo - ** fue lo primero que salió de su boca y ante expresión de terror que se instalo en la cara de su acompañante aclaro **- Fingir que estamos juntos - **

**- ¿Por qué Sasuke-san haría algo así cuando puede tener a la chica que quiera? - ** pregunto

**- Eres lo más parecida a una amiga que tengo - ** se dio la vuelta para por poder quedar frente a ella, quien parecía querer decir algo **- No es que no aprecie a Sakura simplemente no podre llamarla mi amiga hasta que deje ese ridículo intento de convertirme en su premio - ** dijo anticipándose como si pudiera leer su mente aunque las palabras que pronuncio evidentemente molestaron a la chica

**- Sakura-san lo quiere - ** debatió

**- No digo que no lo haga, simplemente odio la actitud que tiene hacia mí - ** una vez más la confusión se hizo presente en el rostro de su acompañante **- Sus notas eran perfectas, alumna de la gondaime y una ninja medico reconocida por todas las naciones ninja, además de que tiene a sus padres con ella ¿Qué es lo que notas?... Exacto ella no ha entendido el concepto de fracaso - ** su mirada fija en los ojos perlados de la chica quien le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad

**- Suena como si Sakura-san fuera una mala persona - ** opino Hinata en su intento de comprender del todo al Uchiha

**- Las palabras no son lo mío… - ** se defendió **- a lo que me refiero es que ella está acostumbrada a obtener lo que quiere y no sabe aceptar cuando algo no sucederá - **

**- ¿Eso es malo? A mí me parece que es una persona perseverante - ** volvio a debatir

**- Tsk… lo pondré así si dobe te dice directamente que no, ¿Cuál sería tu reacción? - ** pregunto

**- Supongo que diría "está bien Naruto-kun lo importante es que seas feliz" - ** fue su respuesta mientras sus ojos dejaban de ver a los de Sasuke

**- Entonces ¿vas a dejar de lado todos estos años luchando solo por unas palabras dichas? - ** pregunto de nuevo mientras la obligaba a mirarlo

**- No son solo unas palabras, son su decisión, son los sentimientos… no, la manera de querer, de demostrarte que aunque no sea de la manera en que me gustaría él se preocupa por mí - ** se quedo en silencio por un momento **- Sería mucho peor que estuviera a mi lado por obligación, al final terminaríamos destrozándonos… incluso odiándonos - ** evadió nuevamente la mirada del pelinegro quien seguía sosteniendo su mentón

**- Lo comprendes, no se trata de abandonar sino de aceptar las cosas que no podemos cambiar, después de tantos años ella aun no entiende, todas las veces que la he rechazado no han servido para que pueda aceptar el hecho de que no la amo - ** una vez que termino de pronunciar estas palabras soltó el rostro de la Hyuga separándose un poco de ella

**- Entonces que dices ¿lo hacemos o no? - ** soltó con una sonrisa socarrona logrando que la chica se sonrojara de manera inmediata

**- Yo… yo... - ** comenzó a tartamudear mientras pensaba si era buena idea, después de todo cuando el consejo anularía el compromiso cuando se enterara de que su primo se había casado, aun así podrían cambiar de opinión y comprometerla con alguien más, la fecha de la boda aun no era decidía y nada le aseguraba que pudieran ocultar el matrimonio de Neji hasta después del cumpleaños de Hanabi, si lo descubrían antes le serviría decir que tenía una relación así que finalmente decidió aceptar **- lo hare… - ** suspiro **- pero… pero debe prometerme que no forzaremos la situación - **

**- Haremos las cosas como tú quieras - ** susurro

/

Un rubio caminaba por la aldea pensando, habían pasado algunas semanas desde el cumpleaños de la pelinegra y no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella se sentía realmente mal a causa de todo lo que Hinata le dijo después de meditarlo se dio cuenta de que lo que su amigo le dijo se hizo realidad, su indecisión lastimo a la chica, estaba seguro de que ella no deseaba el compromiso en el estaba metida, sobre todo después de todo el tiempo que habían compartido. Durante todo ese tiempo se dio cuenta de la ciega adoración que le tenía, durante sus paseos ella le hablaba de la manera en que la ayudo aun cuando nunca le dirigió una palabra hasta antes de los exámenes chunin, también le agradeció el cambio que se llevo a cabo en Neji después de que pelearan, como volvió a ser el hermano que ella recordaba y quería. Cada recuerdo llenaba su pecho de una cálida sensación muy parecida a la que tuvo cuando en su mente su madre lo abrazo por única vez, realmente esas semanas no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo sería ser pareja de alguien como ella, ¿Siempre estaría presente esa sensación?, ahora tenía claro muchas, cosas la principal ella le gustaba, de verdad le gustaba pero ¿Eso bastaría? Si algo aprendió con el paso de los años es que no puedes encontrar respuestas sobre alguien más solo con pensarlo lo mejor era ir y preguntar directamente. Eso iba hacer cuando se percato que ya no se encontraba en la aldea sino en uno de los campos de entrenamiento decidido comenzó a correr por ellos hace tiempo ideo un atajo para poder llegar rápidamente al centro de la aldea y era tiempo de probarlo.

Recorría lo que sería el último campo cuando los vio, Hyuga y Uchiha bajo un árbol, ella con las mejillas totalmente rojas, él con una sonrisa ladina, sus caras demasiado juntas para ser una simple plática se detuvo y desapareciendo su chakra se acerco a ellos

**- lo hare… - ** fue lo que escucho salir de la boca de ella acompañado de un suspiro para finalizar **- pero… pero debe prometerme que no forzaremos la situación - ** noto como sus palabras hicieron sonreír más al Uchiha quien en un susurro le respondió aun cuando no pudo escuchar la respuesta

**- Entonces dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy, estono es fácil para ti y no quiero que sientas que te estoy presionando - ** dijo el pelinegro mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica quien sin dejar su sonrojo sonrió tímidamente

**- Entrenar con Sasuke-san me gusta - ** aseguro después de haber movido la cabeza en forma negativa **- Me sentiría realmente rara si las cosas cambiaran - **

En ese momento retiro las manos de los hombros de la chica **- Pues empecemos, por cierto quita el honorifico me hace sentir… viejo - ** estas palabras provocaron una suave risa en la chica

Después de eso los vio intercambiar golpes por al menos una par de horas, cuando pararon Sasuke se acerco a Hinata y beso su frente, ante lo cual la chica sonrojo sin decir nada al respecto, simplemente opto por despedirse y desapareció. Fue entonces cuando lo vio voltear hacia su escondite y con el tono calmo que tenía lo llamo

**- Dobe sal de allí - ** la forma en que llamo hizo saber que estaba consciente del momento en que llego, finalmente sin poder negar su presencia el rubio se dejo ver con una cara no muy feliz

**- ¿Qué te traes con Hinata-chan? - ** fue el saludo que le dio al pelinegro **- Espero que no estés pensando en lastimarla - ** advirtió

**- ¿Lastimarla? Ese es tu trabajo - ** sus palabras no eran tan duras como su mirada, por momentos se parecía a la de aquel Sasuke de años atrás el que solo pensaba en matar y aniquilar **- Las cosas entre nosotros están claras, no hay engaños - **

Las orbes azules de Naruto se abrieron a más no poder ante las palabras pronunciadas, Sasuke siempre era directo y no le importaba si hería la susceptibilidad de alguien pero no esperaba que tales palabras fueran dirigidas a él

**- Yo no intento lastimarla - ** se defendió **- Fue ella quien decidió que saliéramos sin ningún compromiso - ** argumento con una clara muestra de desagrado en el rostro

**- Por eso mismo debiste comportarte como un hombre y definir la situación - ** la negra mirada el Uchiha hacia que el rubio sintiera escalofríos pues estaba convencido que ni cuando lo intento matar era tan fría **- Pero es más cómodo para ti dejar que las cosas ocurran y escudarte en ellas - **

**- ¡Claro que no! - ** grito y tratando de recuperar la compostura agrego **- Además se va a casar con Neji - ** agrego

**- ¿Y de verdad crees que eso es lo que quiere?, si te amo desde niña que te hace pensar que lo dejo de hacer de buenas a primeras y que acepto feliz de la vida casarse con su "hermano mayor" - ** las palabras cargadas de rabia salian de la boca del pelinegro quien no se había percatado de que alzó la voz

**- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa Hinata? ¿Acaso estas interesado en ella? - ** pregunto harto de que no pudiera entender que para él la situación tampoco era fácil y se sentía incomodo con lo que pasaba

**- Si así fuera ¿qué? No creo que te importe… realmente - ** lo desafío esperando alguna respuesta del rubio quien solo se quedo callado **- Lo vez, puedes ser todo el héroe que quieras, pero por dentro aun eres el niño estúpido de cuando me fui de la aldea - ** y sin esperar respuesta se marcho dejándolo solo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**JenSchiffer:** jajajajaj pues muy tarde pero seguro aquí la continuación ya sabes quien grito

**hinatacris:** pues ya sabes quien fue la inoportuna pero al final será para bien no crees

**shadow hallow**: Amo a sasuke y amo su maldita emoantisocial personalidad y como dicen que los hombres asi son hielo por fuera, fuego por dentro, aquí la conti

**LilyHime100:** porque allí se me acabo la inspiración espero que leas este cap

**Eithilen****:** tarde y mucho lo acepto pero las cosas no andaban bien de ahora en adelante habrá mucho sasuhina y por el momento solo fue hanabi pero a ver que pasa

**Anna:** sigo escribiendo solo que a veces no puedo hacerlo con la regularidad que me gustaría

**Misfits77:** Hanabi es mas débil aunque nadie lo pueda ver y eso se debe a que siempre ha sido protegida por hinata es algo que ella (hanabi) sabe pero no entiende el porqué, siempre he pensado que el amor cualquier tipo es egoísta y de alguna manera lo dejamos ver aunque no nos demos cuenta, bueno ya sabes quién los vio y solo me queda decir gracias por prestarme a kasumi


	25. Estar juntos

No tarde tanto asi que espero que no me maten

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estar juntos

Se alejo de Sasuke antes de que este pudiera apreciar sus mejillas completamente rojas, no es como si fuera la primera vez que las viera pero vamos ahora él era su "novio", así entre comillas porque no eran una pareja realmente, solo era una precaución por si lo ancianos del clan descubrían que Neji estaba casado antes de encontrar la forma de anular el compromiso sin riesgos para ninguno de los dos, pero, si estaba consciente de todo esto porque su corazón latía como loco, porque sentía que se iba desmayar en cualquier momento, solo fue un beso, un simple beso en la frente, ya la había besado antes y en lugares más interesantes, ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar que el recuerdo de su primer beso llegara a su mente, llevo una de sus manos a sus labios y sonrió inconscientemente.

Aquel había sido su primer beso y sin provenir de la persona a la que amaba había sido… increíble, las cosas que sucedieron ese día no las esperaba y no hablaba solo del beso recordaba también haberle contado algunos de los secretos que la atormentaban nadie sabía de ellos, sin embargo algo dentro de ella le animo a continuar y decir eso que había callado durante más o menos 15 años la sonrisa en su rostro no pudo más que ensancharse mientras llegaba a la mansión.

Una vez dentro se encontró con Tenten quien la esperaba con una cálida sonrisa al parecer nadie ese encontraba en casa, Hiashi salió a ver a la hogake, Neji estaba en una misión y Hanabi no había sido vista en toda la mañana así que decidieron tomar el almuerzo en la habitación de la Hyuga, por insistencia de la misma la comida fue llevada al momento de subir, pues no deseaba que las interrumpieran cerrando la puerta detrás se colocaron frente a frente

**- ¿Y bien Hinata que sucede? - ** la castaña rompió el silencio al ver a la Hyuga jugar con su comida sin intención de comerla o hablar

**- Ano… ano… Tenten-san yo… - ** la pelinegra divagaba sin poder decidir cómo hacer la pregunta **- ¿Somos amiga verdad? - ** fue lo único que salió de su boca

**- Sabes que si, eres mi mejor amiga, y mi prima favorita - ** sonrió la castaña **- Pero eso no es lo que querías preguntarme o ¿sí? - ** Hinata negó con la cabeza gacha aun sin saber cómo empezar la plática **- Vamos, puedes decirme lo que quieras no se lo diré a Neji - ** ese último comentario hizo palidecer a la pelinegra quien después paso a un rojo que la mayor solo había visto una vez

**- Oh ya veo quieres preguntar algo de lo que Neji no debe enterarse - ** exclamo ante la mirada atónita de Hinata quien solo pudo asentir sin disminuir el rubor en su rostro **- No hare ejemplos… detallados si no quieres, solo tienes que preguntar - **

**- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo…. Sabes que debes hacer o no hacer cuando sales con alguien? - ** por fin abrió la boca dejando perpleja a la chica frente a ella

**- ¡Nani? - ** la cara de Tenten era todo un poema de todas la preguntas que la menor pudiera hacerle esa era la que menos esperaba **- Lo siento fue la impresión - ** se disculpo al apreciar el rostro compungido de su acompañante **- No hay una manera estándar de comportarse, Naruto dista mucho de ser como Neji, la Hinata que eres ahora mismo es la Hinata que necesitas ser para estar junto a él - ** sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de la sonrojada chica

**- Na.. Naruto-kun y yo no… no estamos juntos - ** aclaro entre tartamudeos ante la conclusión a la que llego la castaña

**- ¿No? entonces porque lo preguntas - ** la sorpresa en la voz del mayor hizo evidente pues hasta donde sabia la pelinegra nunca había tenido interés en ningún otro chico

**- Solo tenía curiosidad, no me imagino a Neji-niisan regalando flores o recitando poemas a media noche fuera de la ventana - ** aseguro con una mínima sonrisa en sus labios en contraste con la risa de la castaña que lleno el lugar

**- En eso tienes razón, pero supongo que la nuestra nunca ha sido una relación convencional - ** un suspiro salió de sus labios **- Al inicio pensaba que Neji solo estaba siendo condescendiente conmigo, nada cambio, excepto porque comenzó besar mi frente al despedirse - ** una tierna sonrisa se formo mientras sus ojos despedían un aire melancólico **- me hacía sentir como una niña de cuatro años y me preguntaba si no estaba conmigo por lastima - ** llegando a este punto enfoco la mirada en la pelinegra **- él percibió mi incomodidad y termino por confesarme que esa era su manera de hacerme saber que me respetaba y que nunca me presionaría para avanzar - ** sonrió **- y yo lo bese, tu primo jamás ha sido bueno diciendo o demostrando como se siente, así que comencé a notar que había pequeños incluso mínimos detalles que habían cambiado entre nosotros, entonces comprendí que tal vez Neji nunca gritaría a los cuatro vientos que estaba locamente enamorado de mi, pero siempre me lo haría saber y eso se comprobó el día que nos casamos - ** la amplia sonrisa en los labios de la castaña hizo sonreír de la misma manera a la menor

**- No puedo imaginar a nii-san siendo romántico, pero me alegro que estén juntos y sean felices - ** dijo mientras un último bocado a su almuerzo

**- El romance pequeña Hinata no se trata de poemas, rosas y velas sino de aquellas acciones que se graban en tu alma - ** dijo cuando el bocado que tenia se hubo acabado **- Ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que vengan a buscarnos - ** agrego levantándose de la cama, la pelinegra hizo lo mismo y con bandeja en la mano salieron de la habitación

/

Naruto se encontraba en su restaurante favorito pero a diferencia de lo que podía esperarse no había logrado terminar siquiera el primer tazón de ramen, de hecho se dedico a jugar con el más que a comerlo, cosa que preocupo al dependiente quien nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera

**- ¿Te encuentras bien Naruto? - ** pregunto una vez que se percato que el ramen estaba casi intacto y frío

La voz del hombre lo saco de sus cavilaciones las palabras del pelinegro resonaban en su mente sin dejarlo pensar en otra cosa **- Eh.. si… bueno eso creo - **

**- Si te preocupa tanto la chica Hyuga deberías luchar como siempre has hecho - ** se atrevió a aconsejar al mirar la indecisión en el rubio

**- ¿De qué hablas viejo? - **

**- De tu tristeza, ha pasado un mes desde que se anuncio su compromiso pero aún no hay una fecha, si la quieres de la misma manera en que ella lo hace contigo, puedes asegúrate de que esa boda no se lleve a cabo - ** aclaro con una sonrisa mirando como un ligero rubor se adueñaba de las mellijas del Uzumaki quien estaba por contestar pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada de nuevos clientes, sin la posibilidad de hablar dejo el dinero del ramen que apenas probo y salió del establecimiento.

Caminaba por las calles de la aldea recibiendo saludos de sus habitantes, a los que respondía con la mano sin tomar realmente en cuanta a sus emisores, las palabras que recibió del encargado y dueño de Ichiraku se mezclaron con las palabras de Sasuke logrando que tuviera un dolor de cabeza, el ruido de las calles comenzó a incrementarlo discretamente fue aleándose de las calles hasta terminar en las afuera de la aldea pero no lo suficiente como adentrarse en los campos de entrenamiento, allí se encontró con la chica pelirosa quien parecía meditar sobre una roca, en contra de su naturaleza se acerco silenciosamente y espero a que terminara sin embargo ella tomó la palabra

**- ¿Qué haces por aquí? - ** pregunto a modo de saludo mientras deshacía su postura y se acercaba a él

**- Solo caminaba - ** sonrió un poco avergonzado pero sabiéndose en confianza agrego **- En realidad estaba pensando, Sakura-chan ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de Sasuke? - **

La pelirosa lo miro sin saber que contestar a pesar de haber sido rechazada de nuevo por él Uchiha cerca de dos meses atrás una parte de ella aún estaba dolida, y no podía comprender como era que se aferraba a ese sentimiento a pesar de tanto dolor que le causaba

**- ¿La verdad? No lo sé, siempre te dicen que sabrás que estas enamorado cuando suceda pero, ¿cómo puedes saber que lo estas si no sabes que se siente? - ** la disertación filosófica pareció no ser entendida por el rubio quien fama de inteligente no tenia **- Olvídalo Naruto - ** suspiro Sakura al ver la cara de de su acompañante

**- No confundir el amor con el agradecimiento o con cualquier otro sentimiento - ** murmuro el rubio logrando que la chica abriera los ojos sorprendida, mientras su mente recreaba al pelinegro que ya se las había pronunciado **- El teme me dijo eso hace tiempo, también me dijo que no podía evitar dañar a alguien, que incluso podría dañar mas a esa persona en mi intento de no hacerlo - ** una triste sonrisa se formo en los labios

**- Es por Hinata ¿verdad? - ** afirmo más que pregunto la pelirosa a lo cual el rubio asintió

**- No existió una relación entre nosotros… no como todos piensan - ** se tomo un segundo para poder continuar **- ni siquiera estoy seguro de que es lo que siento por ella, me gusta… me gusta cuando está a mi alrededor, de alguna manera su calma me ayuda a mantener la mía, me hace sentir seguro pero… ¿eso es el amor? - ** un suspiro escapo de sus labios **- Es diferente a lo que siento por ti, cuando te veo quiero que notes mi presencia que tus ojos se fijen en mi sin mirar a nadie más, que te des cuenta de que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ver tu sonrisa aunque no sea para mí, hasta antes de la confesión de Hinata siempre pensé que en eso consistía el amor pero ahora… ahora no estoy seguro - **

Un intento de risa por parte de Sakura se escucho antes de que esta hablara **- El amor es complicado, y tal parece que no nos favorece - ** miro al rubio que seguía sin pronunciar una palabra **- yo amo a Sasuke, quien no me ama y ahora que puedes estar con alguien que te corresponde no solo estas confundido sino que aparte Hinata tiene que casarse con Neji - **

**- Si… es peor que la guerra - ** fue la respuesta del rubio quien también soltó una risilla apagada **- Ne Sakura-chan yo invito el ramen - ** sugirió para quitar la tensión que reinaba logrando así que una risa verdadera saliera de su acompañante y haciéndolo reír también a él

A lo lejos una figura los observaba con el seño fruncido y una no muy agradable mirada

/

Salir de la mansión había sido fácil, en realidad rara vez alguien cuestionaba a donde iba o cuando regresaría menos aun cuando no tenia misiones asignadas y se encontraba en la aldea, muchas veces pensó que eso solo evidenciaba la falta de interés por parte de su padre, pero que en las misiones él soliera decirle "asegúrate de regresar" le recordaba que era su manera de decir ten cuidado sonrió ante este pensamiento, los Hyuga no eran buenos demostrando sus sentimientos, pero siempre hallaban la manera de hacerlos saber y eso la obligo a darle la razón a Tenten. Apresuro el paso iba con tiempo pero no quería hacer esperar a Sasuke pues era bien sabido que el Uchiha detestaba la impuntualidad, eso la hizo preguntarse cómo es que podía tener como sensei a Kakashi cuando este nunca llegaba a tiempo a ningún lado, tal pensamiento solo logro que una risa saliera de sus labios al imaginar la cara de Sasuke a la edad de 12 años esperando la llegada de su sensei

**- Parece que te paso algo divertido - ** dijo una voz a su lado parando en seco la risa que tenia **- No me digas que te asuste - ** añadió al no recibir respuesta de parte de la chica

**- No.. no es eso es solo que no esperaba encontrarlo en el camino - ** respondió con la cara totalmente roja agradeciendo que no pudiera ver sus pensamientos

**- Que Kakashi haya sido mi sensei no significa que también me guste llegar tarde - ** contesto como si realmente hubiera podido adivinar la naturaleza de los pensamientos de Hinata

**- No dije eso - ** respondió con rapidez

**- Pero lo pensaste - ** sonrió mientras se colocaba a su lado **- No eres la primera, dicen que al ser su alumno "favorito" seguro se me pegaran sus mañas - ** su sonrisa se amplió mientras detenía obligándola a hacer lo mismo **- Eres demasiado inocente - ** añadió mientras tocaba su frente con los dedos justo como solía hacerlo Itachi con él para darse vuelta y seguir

Se quedo parada un momento sin saber cómo reaccionar es decir el Uchiha realmente se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos o solo había bromeado, hasta donde tenía conocimiento nunca bromeaba pero también decían que no sonreía y lo hizo solo un minuto atrás al igual que otras veces, entonces las palabras que le pronunciara en la mañana resonaron en sus oído _**- Eres lo más parecida a una amiga que tengo -**_ y al igual que entonces la piel se le erizo y una sensación cálida la inundo obligándola a sonreír

**- Hinata - ** la voz del pelinegro volvió a llegar a sus oídos forzándola a notar que este se encontraba varios metros delante de ella **- Date prisa - ** asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndose a él

La tarde pasó sin novedad, como hacían cada día entrenaron hasta que el cielo se tornó rojizo, solo entonces el Uchiha coloco su katana en la funda quedándose quieto, Hinata lo veía como cada tarde, era parte de la rutina: entrenamiento por la mañana hasta el almuerzo donde ella iba la mansión y él a la aldea (o al menos eso pensaba) regresaban y practicaban más, a veces hacían una pausa para comer otras estaban tan concentrados que no lo hacían, terminado el entrenamiento él se quedaba viendo a la nada unos momentos antes de voltear hacia ella y despedirse para repetir al día siguiente, un suspiro salió de los labios de la chica sin una razón realmente, tal vez cansada por el silencio del chico tal vez porque por un momento se imagino lo romántico que podría podía parecer la situación, solos los dos contemplando el atardecer a la orilla del acantilado que daba una vista tan hermosa de konoha como la del monte de los hogakes, si sería un cuadro digno de una novela romántica si no fuera porque ella estaba en el suelo y él parado a su lado ignorándola, además de que ambos estaban completamente cubiertos de sudor… sudor… un sonrojo adorno sus mejilla al imaginar cuál sería la causa de este si realmente fueran parte de una de esas novelas, el sonrojo se incremento al darse cuenta de que Sasuke aun de pie la miraba fijamente por un momento temió haber pronunciado sus pensamientos, calmándose un poco al percatarse de que el Uchiha simplemente esperaba que tomara la mano que le tendía para ayudarla a incorporarse

**- Te llevare a casa - ** fueron la palabras que escaparon de los labios del pelinegro una vez que se hubiera encontrado de pie

**- No es necesario Sasuke-sa, Sasuke-kun - ** se corrigió recordando la petición de este le había hecho por la mañana

**- Es lo correcto - ** dijo mientras avanzaba lentamente **- ahora que estamos juntos - ** volteo a verla pues Hinata seguía estática en su lugar **- no puedo dejar que te vayas sola - **al no obtener respuesta de parte de la chica alargo el brazo y tomando su mano la jalo hacia él

Una vez que hubiera salido de su estupor y comenzara a caminar por cuenta propia Sasuke había soltado su mano, sin embrago caminaban con absoluta sincronía si no fuera porque él era más alto alguien que solo los viera de perfil seguramente no se percataría de la presencia del otro, ahora que lo pensaba seguramente quien viera desde el perfil del Uchiha solo lo miraría a él, su menuda figura se perdía en la figura del chico, motivada por este pensamiento se atrevió a desviar un poco la mirada, notando la recta postura de su acompañante, su indiferente semblante con la mirada fija al frente, su cabello de negro ébano que llegaba al ras de su cuello, la casi imperceptible cicatriz que se dejaba ver allí entre el cabello y el cuello de su obi, inmediatamente se pregunto si esta sería tan insignificante como parecía a plena vista o al contrario se extendía a través del torso o la espalda de Sasuke.

Se detuvo solo por impulso al ver que él se detenía y por puro instinto regreso la mirada al frente sintiéndose avergonzada ante la posibilidad de que la descubriera escudriñando su cuerpo como una pervertida, porque no lo era, simplemente… simplemente pasar tiempo juntos le hacían más notorias las diferencias que existían entre él y el resto de los hombres con quien convivía, vamos que Neji sonreía pero la curvatura de sus labios no asemejaba a la luna a punto de desaparecer, Shino era silencioso pero estar a su lado nunca la incitaba a preguntarse qué pensaba, cuando Kiba se burlaba de ella su piel no se erizaba ni sentía que le costaba respirar, el tono solemne que su padre utilizaba siempre que se dirigía a ella no se parecía en nada al insinuante tono usado por el pelinegro cuando le hablaba a pesar de que ambos tenían esa voz firme e imperativa.

**- llegamos - **comunico lo obvio aunque realmente quería probar la atención de la Hyuga pues durante el trayecto pudo sentir la mirada de esta sobre él, y aunque no le gustaba ser el centro de atención tampoco le causaba molestia como sucedía con la mayoría de las personas de la aldea debido a que su mirada no estaba cargada de molestia o preocupación sino de una curiosidad natural que lo hacían pensar que no convivía demasiado con otros hombres

**- Arigato Sasuke-kun - ** respondió con la cabeza baja intentando ocultar lo rojo que se encontraba su rostro, la mano de Sasuke tomo su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos

**- ¿Solo gracias? - ** pregunto bajando su rostro hasta que se encontrara a la altura del de Hinata **- Así no se despide una novia - ** susurro logrando que su aliento se mezclara con el de la chica

El corazón le latía de manera desbocada, en cualquier momento podía estallar el rostro el Sasuke seguía a milímetros del suyo sin intención de alejarse, más bien parecía que iban a terminar la distancia que los separaba, sus labios comenzaron a cosquillarle ante la imagen del beso a punto de suceder, cuando los labios opuestos pasaron rosando su nariz y se depositaron en la frente justo como al medio día

**- Descansa… estas roja… no debes enfermarte - ** demando el Uchiha una vez que se separo, dando vuelta para marcharse **- Y Hinata - ** volteo levemente la cara para terminar de pronunciar **- Nos vemos mañana - ** para después marcharse dejando a la pobre chica paralizada sin poder responder

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**JenSchiffer:** bueno creo que no tarde más de lo usual (1 mes) tratare de actualizar más seguido pero no prometo nada espero que te haya gustado este cap

**hinatacris:** yo también quería darles más de hecho este cap estaba casi listo desde hace semanas pero por cosas del trabajo no pode terminarlo hasta hoy bueno sasuke le dice las cosas a naruto de manera directa porque como ya sabemos no entiende las indirectas espero que te guste este cap

**Misfits77:** ¿un novel! ¿No crees que exageras un poco? (Además nadie merece sufrir lo que vos y yo con shukaku) Fue un buen cap la verdad me sirvió para sacar mucho de lo traía atorado, naruto tiene buenas intenciones pero las buenas intenciones a veces estas solo terminan siendo un desastre sasuke lo sabe por experiencia propia por eso se lo hace ver, o ya ves esa la idea de sasuke desde el inicio pero hanabi vino a hacerle la tarea más fácil ya verás cómo se pone

**Tsuki Tsuruga:** gracias me alegra saber que cuando puedes sigues leyendo mis locuras, bendiciones a ti también parece que el cielo se limpia y puedo continuar, naruto no se la esperaba al menos no de sasuke pero ya veremos qué es lo que va a hacer

**0White-Rose0:** tarde pero seguro asi son mis continuaciones espero que te guste este cap

**sasuhinafan por siempre:** aquí la conti

**jessychan13**: al parecer a todos les gusto que sasuke le dijera sus verdades a naruto nya a ver qué pasa puede que tarde pero ten por seguro que no se queda inconclusa

**Akane-chan17**: sasuke lindo? No se no creo, hinata es muy inocente como dice sasuke y hanabi es hanabi espero que te haya gustado este cap


	26. Sentimientos

Tarde una semana más de lo habitual pero borre el cap completo al menos 3 veces es solo que no me daba la intención que quería después de este tiempo quedo, así que espero que les guste

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sentimientos

Estaba realmente aburrido, las tardes ya no eran divertidas como antes, desde que comenzó su "relación" con Hinata la rutina no varió excepto porque la pelinegra empezó a llevar comida para ambos a veces como el almuerzo otras para la comida y eso de alguna manera hizo que entrenar solo ya no le resultaba atractivo, aunque tan poco lo eran las invitaciones recibidas cada tarde por parte de las mujeres jóvenes (incluso muy jóvenes) de la aldea para compartir con ellas ese tiempo, vamos que tan solo por haber pasado algo de tiempo con la Hyuga había cambiado totalmente la perspectiva de toda la aldea sobre él, ahora las miradas de odio que se le dirigían eran contadas y como en sus años de adolescencia muchos cuchicheos a cerca de su estatus como buen partido para quien buscara casarse se volvían a oír, esto seguramente era lo que levantaba nuevamente el interés en él y no su reivindicación de la cual aun existían dudas, para él era obvio si bien no creían que cambiara la cuantiosa fortuna heredada siempre era un gran aliciente para encontrar pareja, como en este momento que acababa de despachar a otra de las muchas que esa tarde lo habían invitado a compartir un plato de "buena comida", un bufido salió de sus labios mientras se alejaba de esta.

**- Sasuke-kun - ** la voz de su compañera lo obligo a detenerse y voltear hacia atrás para poder verla **- Que bueno que te encuentro Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo - ** soltó después de recuperar el aliento de correr para alcanzarlo, el asintió con la cabeza mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos con dirección a la torre de la hogake **- y cuando termines podríamos ir a cenar - ** apunto **- la invitación es de Naruto parece que quiere contarnos algo - ** aclaro al percatarse que la miraba con una ceja alzada, el pelinegro regreso su vista al frente sin comentar nada, pronto llegaron a la torre donde entraron sien demora hasta la oficina de la dirigente quien los recibió inmediatamente.

**- Vaya no esperaba que te presentaras tan pronto - ** acepto la rubia al ver entrar en su oficina al Uchiha sin molestarse en tocar la puerta

**- Me mando llamar ¿no es así? - ** comento mientras la miraba desafiante **- considerando mi posición no podía tardar en presentarme - ** la ironia en su voz no hizo muy feliz a la dirigente quien frunció el seño pero ignoro en lo posible las palabras del pelinegro

**- Bien entonces te hará feliz saber para que te llame - ** fijo su mirada en el chico quien esperaba las palabras que salieran de su boca **- Como sabes tú periodo de prueba aún no termina, sin embargo el consejo ha decidido permitirte hacer misiones en solitario y de alto rango - ** con su mirada escudriño la reacción que pudiera tener Sasuke pero este se mantenía tan sereno como siempre **- Así que felicidades eres un ninja activo de Konoha - ** añadió sacando de su escritorio una banda con el símbolo de la villa la extendió al pelinegro quien la tomo sin pronunciar una palabra dio una reverencia y procedió a marcharse, pero justo cuando su mano se coloco sobre el pomo de la puerta la voz de la mujer lo hizo detenerse **- Y Sasuke… no te lo pienses demasiado - ** después de las palabras de la mujer el Uchiha solo podía pensar en lo bebida que debía estar para decir cosas sin sentido pero las entendería más adelante.

A la afuera de la oficina lo esperaba la pelirosa con una sonrisa en los labios pero no dijo nada simplemente se limito a seguirlo cuando lo vio pasar pronto llegaron al restaurante favorito del integrante faltante en aquel momento dado que Sakura acoto que la invitación venia del rubio este era el único lugar donde se encontrara y tal como lo pensara allí estaba en la barra devorando un tazón el cual no podía asegurar que fuera el primero se colocaron uno a cada lado del rubio quien volteo a verlos

**- Que bueno que decidiste venir teme últimamente no te dejas ver mucho - ** comento pasando los fideos que estaban en su boca

**- he estado ocupado - ** fue la escueta respuesta que obtuvo del pelinegro

**- Sakura-chan, y yo también estamos ocupados pero tenemos tiempo para reunirnos a comer algo de vez en cuando… hasta Sai se nos une en alguna ocasión - ** una sonrisa se formo en el rosto del Uzumaki **- O ¿ya no comes y es por eso que cada día estas más flaco? - ** pregunto medio en serio medio en broma esperando la reacción de su amigo

**- Como más de lo que tú podrías - ** aseguro Sasuke mientras su plato era servido

**- ¿Quieres comprobarlo? - ** desafío el rubio con clara intención de hacerle tragar sus palabras **- o ¿Temes demuestre que soy mejor que tu hasta para eso? - **

**- Como si pudieras - **

**- ¡Basta!- ** por primera vez desde que llegaran la pelirosa intervino **- No van a hacer esa estúpida competencia, ya deberían saber cómo terminara - ** les dirigió una dura mirada **- ¿Quieren que les recuerde nuestra primera misión fuera de la aldea? - ** cuestiono mientras tomaba los palillos para empezar a degustar su ramen, ambos chicos voltearon fingiendo ignorar al otro

**- Como sea ¿No nos invitaste para recordad viejos tiempos verdad dobe? - ** directo al grano como siempre el Uchiha soltó la pregunta mientras llevaba los fideos a su boca

**- Bueno… - ** la duda del rubio solo logro incrementar la curiosidad de la ninja medico y el fastidio del último Uchiha

**- Dilo ya - ** presiono el pelinegro

**- Quiero que me ayuden romper el compromiso de Hinata - ** dijo con seriedad el Uzumaki dejando sorprendidos a sus compañeros

**- Y ¿Qué has pensado? - ** intervino Sakura de nuevo mientras asimilaba las palabras del rubio mientras el pelinegro solo miraba la escena expectativo

**- Yo… - **

/

Amanecía en la aldea de la hoja como siempre desde temprano se podía ver gente en sus calles ninjas que llegaban o salían de misión, civiles encargándose de sus negocios e incluso alguno que otro niño ayudando o jugando por las calles, en una de ellas el rubio Uzumaki salía de su departamento después de tomar su reglamentario desayuno, rápidamente se encamino hacia la entrada principal si su información no fallaba ( y no lo existía posibilidad de ello pues la obtuvo directamente de los registros de la hogake) la persona a la que estaba buscando llegaría en cualquier momento, las palabras de cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo resonaban en su cabeza tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que se encontrara despierto tan temprano ya que no es su costumbre levantarse apenas se asoma el sol.

Y tan pronto como llego a la puerta los vio aparecer, el antiguo equipo 8 entro en la formación habitual un muy sonriente Kiba al frente acompañado de su no menos feliz amigo canino unos pasos atrás se caminaban Shino y Hinata con más calma pero la misma sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro

**- Hey chicos ¿Cómo están? - ** grito mientras se acercaban a ellos

**- Naruto ¿te caíste de la cama? o ¿se acabo el ramen y tuviste que salir a comprar más? - **Dijo a modo de saludo el Inuzuka cuando estuvieron a su altura

**- Ohaiyo Naruto - ** saludo Shino

**- Ohaiyo Naruto-kun- ** respondió al saludocon suave voz la única chica e l grupo

**- Nee Kiba no molestes - ** contesto el rubio despues volteo a ver a la fémina **- ¿Puedo hablar contigo Hinata-chan? - **pronuncio de forma seria lo cual causo un poco de inquietud en la Hyuga quien se sentía avergonzada de la manera en que lo trato durante su cumpleaños, le debía una disculpa pero no sé atrevía a darla razón por la cual no se atrevía a hablar con él.

**- Yo… - ** intento excusarse nerviosamente la chica pero no fue posible pues Kiba lo impidió

**- Ve Hinata, Shino y yo podemos dar el reporte, si Tsunade-sama pregunta le diremos que tuviste que ir a casa - ** sonrió ante su respuesta mientras suavemente empujaba a su compañera cerca del rubio

**- Entonces vamos - ** exclamo este tomado el brazo de la chica para salir de allí

**- No debiste hacer eso Kiba - ** intervino por primera vez el Aburame mientras veía al rubio y la pelinegra alejarse

**- ¿Por qué dices eso Shino? Tal vez el sueño de Hinata al fin se haga realidad - ** debatió

**- Tal vez, pero Hinata no se veía muy cómoda ante la idea de irse con Naruto - ** hizo notar aunque probablemente no paso desapercibido para el Inuzuka

**- Hinata nunca esta cómoda cerca de Naruto - ** acoto quitándole importancia mientras subía sus hombros **- Mejor vayamos a dejar el reporte o Tsunade-sama se enfadara - ** añadió reiniciando la marcha, Shino lo siguió sin añadir nada pero seguro de que esta vez los nervios de la Hyuga no eran comunes.

Hoy llegaba o al menos eso esperaba, le había dicho que estaría fuera por dos semanas y el plazo se cumplía ese día, así que tendría nuevamente su compañera de entrenamiento, lentamente se dirigió a la puerta de la aldea si bien los compañeros de la Hyuga no lo veían con recelo dudaba que les encantara la idea de que se llevara al a chica tan solo pusieran un pie en la aldea, pero a él que le importaba era Sasuke Uchiha y si quería compartir el desayuno con su amiga el simplemente compartiría el desayuno con ella, sino les parecía a los demás entonces podían irse a buscar a Madara antes de que él los mande a reunirse con sus antepasados, con ese pensamientos siguió adelante hasta que pudo divisar al rubio cabeza hueca de Naruto quien intercambio algunas palabras con el trió de recién llegados y luego sin más tomo a la chica por el brazo y se la llevo con él.

/

Después de arrastrarla por algunos metros se detuvo en una de las zonas menos transitadas de la aldea las mejillas de la Hyuga tenían un suave coloro carmín apenas notorio cosa que atribuyo el rubio al hecho de hacerla correr.

**- ¿Hinata-chan? - ** la llamo el rubio al percatarse de que estaba mirando al paisaje

**- ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? - ** pregunto enfocando su mirada en el Uzumaki

**- ¿Por qué has estado ignorándome? - ** cuestiono directamente **- Se que no me porte como debería en tu cumpleaños, pero somos amigos y no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo - ** se justifico el chico

**- No te ignoro, solo he estado ocupada - ** contesto

**- Con Sasuke - ** afirmo con tono de molestia

Hinata frunció el seño ligeramente al escuchar el comentario del rubio** - Tsunade-sama me ha vuelto a integrar en activo aunque eso es obvio dado que no he estado en la aldea la últimas dos semanas y ser la guardián de Sasuke-kun también es mi deber - ** la molestia en su suave voz era palpable

**- Dime Hinata-chan ¿Te gusta Sasuke? - ** la pregunta era agresiva, tal vez debido a que el tono de voz del Uzumaki era bajo comparado con el usual y escandaloso

La forma de hacerla pero sobretodo el cuestionamiento en sí lograron destantear a Hinata, quien sorprendida apenas pudo responder **- ¿Tendría que? -**

**- Desde que anunciaron tu compromiso con Neji te has alejado de mi, prácticamente me ignoras, pasas casi todo el tiempo con él y parece demasiado preocupado por lo que pueda pasarte, así que dime ¿qué debo pensar? - ** mascullo con desdén

**- Solo trataba de no molestar, me reclamaste por no decirte del compromiso cuando ni siquiera yo tenía idea de con quién pretendían casarme - ** la voz de Hinata se alzo al menos un par de octavas algo que nadie lograra antes evidenciando su enojo **- Por otro lado si paso mi tiempo con Sasuke-kun o no es algo que no te importa yo no hago reclamos tonto sobre con quien pasan tiempo mis AMIGOS - **para este momento estaba gritando al rubio quien estaba muy sorprendido **- Dices que eres mi amigo pero no te comportas como uno - ** fue lo último que grito la irritada pelinegra antes de darse vuelta e intentar emprender el camino de regreso a la aldea.

Tras las últimas palabras de la chica el rubio salió de su estupor, apreciando que se marchaba dejándolo allí parado, entonces rápidamente le dio alcance y tomándola por el brazo la obligo a voltear hasta queda frente a él y un momento después sus labios se encontraban a unos centímetros del los labios de la Hyuga cuyos ojos estaban cristalinos por lagrimas contenidas, el corazón de Naruto se contrajo ante esa visión y en un impulso acerco más su rostro al de la chica intentando eliminar la distancia entre los labios de ambos cosa que no logro pues en vez de su objetivo se encontró con la mejilla de la chica quien lo empujo librándose de él para marcharse.

/

Se levanto de golpe cansada de estar en cama peor aun de intentar dormir, diablos descanso más las dos semanas que paso afuera durmiendo sobre el suelo solo bajo el resguardo de su bolsa de dormir, que ahora en su confortable y mullida cama sin preocuparse por poder ser atacados, simplemente no podía dormir no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había realmente pasado pero para ella eran siglos, llego a la mansión Hyuga pasadas las diez de la mañana después de un paseo, un largo paseo que le ayudara a calmar el enojo que sentía y sus pensamientos, cuando llego fue recibida por una sonriente Hanabi que de pronto recordó que su sensei los invito a almorzar y se marcho sin decir más a pesar de no tener ni cinco minutos de haber ingresado a su casa, a un Neji que la saludo mientras salía corriendo porque tenía "asuntos" que atender y a su padre quien le dio un seco bienvenida desapareciendo rumbo a su despacho, después de pedirle que comiera algo y subiera a descansar lo que necesitara.

Después de hacer lo primero se dispuso a lograr lo segundo por eso tomo un buen baño que relajo sus músculos y se tiro en la cama esperando que el sueño la invadiera pero eso no sucedió, en cuanto cerró los ojos la imagen de Naruto tratando de besarla llegaron a su cabeza y las preguntas sin respuesta volvieron ¿De verdad quería besarla? ¿Por qué lo haría si no la quería? Bueno al menos no de esa manera, la verdad es que él no sabía lo que sentía pero ella sí entonces ¿Por qué se volteo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de obtener un beso de la persona amada? Así tendría un beso de su amor aunque no fuera su primer beso una diminuta sonrisa en un rostro de ojos y cabello negro llego a su mente… Sasuke… suspiro mientras se tiraba de nuevo en la cama, él le dio su primer beso, un beso que no esperaba, uno que no deseaba y que sin embargo no lograba olvidar, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente ante el recuerdo, el imaginar al rubio en el lugar del Uchiha no lograba el mismo efecto la idea de besar al rubio ya no provocaba una revolución en su interior y se preguntaba por qué, a menos que... no ha ella no podía estar gustándole el pelinegro sacudió su cabeza para sacar esa idea de su cabeza mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en su cama

El sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta la trajeron a la realidad y tras pronunciar un pase vio a Neji ingresar a su habitación con la misma cara seria de siempre aunque pudiera advertir cierta ansiedad en ella

**- Me alegra que este despierta Hinata-sama - ** saludo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama junto a la pelinegra quien le sonrió **- Como no ha bajado a cenar pensé que aún dormia - **

**- ¿Qué pasa Nii-san? - ** pregunto dulcemente mientras se sentaba para poder estar frente a frente

**- Yo… - ** titubeo cosa no habitual en él **- quería informarle que mañana el consejo ira a ver a Tsunade-sama - ** calló en este punto seguro de que no necesitaba explicar más

**- ¿Por qué la prisa? Falta un mes para el cumpleaños de Hanabi - ** la información la descoloco un poco a pesar de saber que en algún momento los ancianos del consejo sabrían la verdad

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del Hyuga mayor mientras explicaba** - Anunciaran la fecha para el cumpleaños de Hanabi-sama, quieren que se realice antes de mi cumpleaños - ** otro suspiro escapo de sus labios **- y según Akari-san "una boda bien realizada lleva mucho tiempo" así que planean adelantara los preparativos - ** concluyo dándose cuenta de que la menor cubría su boca con la mano para no reír escandalosamente

**- Gomenen, gomenen - ** se disculpo una vez que se diera cuenta que su primo ya no hablaba más **- es solo que imitas a la perfección la voz de Akari-san - ** aclaro antes de que se lo tomara a mal **- Tal vez este más relacionada contigo de lo que piensas - ** se burlo un poco

**- Ruega que no porque entonces también estaría relacionada contigo - ** contraataco el Neji haciendo que la risa de la pelinegra parara

**- Cierto, mejor olvida lo que dije - ** sus palabras aunadas a la cara que en esos momentos tenia hicieron que ahora fuera el chico quien riera mientras se levanto dirigiéndose a la salida

**- Es tarde ¿quiere que pida que le suban algo de cenar? - ** pregunto parado en el marco de la puerta una vez que dejo de reír, la pelinegra negó con la cabeza

**- Buenas noches Hinata-sama - ** se despidió **- Buenas noches nii-san - ** fue lo último que escucho antes de cerrar la puerta

Una vez que Neji hubiese salido a Hinata le quedo una sensación rara en el pecho, convencida de que no iba a poder dormir pues ya lo había intentado toda la tarde sin éxito simplemente se coloco la chamarra y tomando sus zapatillas ninja salió por la ventana a dar un paseo nocturno

/

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a los trece años cual era su lugar favorito con seguridad disfrutaría el mandarlo al demonio sin respuesta alguna porque su lugar favorito se había convertido en el lugar que más odiaba, ahora que tenia veinte ese era de nuevo su lugar favorito, su refugio un remanso de paz en medio de su monótona y aburrida vida, tal vez ahora que se reintegraría al servicio activo tuviera más emoción aunque eso significara que ya casi no existirían los entrenamientos ni las tardes con Hinata, bueno tal vez era lo mejor después de todo para esta hora ella debería ser la adorable novia del dobe, después de ver la manera en que le rubio la arrastro con él apenas puso un pie en la aldea no le quedaba dudas, el rubio llevo a cabo lo que les había platicado la noche anterior.

En este momento la pelinegra debía ser la persona más feliz de la aldea y eso le sabia mal, no era ningún estúpido como para no darse cuenta del porque, no lo admitiría en voz alta pero la Hyuga le gustaba, más que gustarle de alguna manera esa pequeña bruja se las arreglo para demostrarle cuanto se podía querer a alguien y por eso mismo debía dejar las cosas como estaban, ella era feliz y él… bueno él debía seguir en su infierno personal, lentamente se sentó sobre el pasto con la mirada clavada en los matices del cielo que se oscurecía rápidamente, dejando que la negrura de la noche le hiciera compañía a la de su alma.

**- Sal de allí de una vez - **ordeno al percatarse de la presencia que no se atrevía a acercarse

**- Gomen no quería interrumpir - ** fueron las primera palabras que llegaron a los oídos del pelinegro mientras la figura de una fémina se iba clarificando

**- ¿Hinata? - ** dijo cierta sorpresa **- ¿Qué haces aquí? - ** pregunto no pudiendo evitarlo

**- Estoy harta de intentar dormir así que pensé en dar un paseo nocturno tal vez eso podría ayudarme - ** comunico mientras se colocaba a su altura **- ¿puedo sentarme? - ** cuando el Uchiha asintió con la cabeza ella se sentó junto a él **- Sasuke-kun… - ** lo llamo, él solo la miro indicándole que continuara **- ¿Qué hace aquí? - **

**- Pensar, mirar la luna siempre me ayuda a pensar - ** respondió inmediatamente volviendo la mirada al escuro cielo nocturno

**- Pero hoy no hay luna - ** le increpo

**- Te equivocas, la luna siempre está allí - ** aseguro el Uchiha sin moverse, mientras hablaba se percato de cómo la Hyuga se recargaba en él, tratando de observar el astro entonces continuo hablando **- no hace falta que brille para saber que está presente - ** la pelinegra esbozo una sonrisa, si bien no comprendía del todo a que se refería el Uchiha al menos sabía que no se estaba volviendo loco **- dime ¿qué pasa? - ** soltó mientras ella seguía recargada en su hombro

**- Nada, no pasa nada Sasuke-kun - ** trato de evadir el tema

**- No intentaras mentirme a mi ¿verdad? - ** la tensión que noto en la chica le hizo saber que tenía que insistir

**- Estoy ansiosa - ** contesto al fin después de pensarlo un momento **- y preocupada - ** le comunico mientras él recargo su cabeza sobre la que descansaba en su hombro esperando que continuara **- mañana explotara la bomba - **

**- ¿Entonces..? - ** ella le confío la razón por la cual no podría haber boda sin muchos detalles solo haciéndole saber a lo que se enfrentaba

**- Si, Mañana el consejo sabrá que Neji-niisan está casado - ** una risa se escapo por sus labios **- Pagaría lo de mi última misión por ver las caras que pondrán - ** la risa se apago lentamente **- Se que no pueden tomar represalias en su contra, pero me preocupa cual será el destino que elijan para mí - ** por fin deja salir algunas de las cosas que atormentaban su cabeza

**- Sabes que me tienes a mí - **

**- Sasuke-kun no puede dejar su vida por protegerme - ** debatió la chica

**- Sera divertido, entre más Hyuga más difícil el entrenamiento - ** bromeo él logrando que ella también riera

**- Naruto-kun está actuando extraño - **dejo salir de su boca como si eso lo explicara todo **- pareciera que le molesta que seamos amigos - ** continuo **- no sé qué le pasa, él no es así - **

Así que el dobe no le dijo nada pensó Sasuke mientras respondía **- Tal vez este celoso - **

**- No sabe lo que siente por mí, como podría estarlo - ** contesto con voz cada vez más baja sentía el sueño apoderarse de ella, paso todo el dia tratando de conciliarlo sin éxito y después de unos momentos junto a Sasuke era tal la sensación de paz inundando el ambiente que el sueño se adueñaba de su cuerpo

**- Puede empezar a tenerlo claro - ** la respuesta salió en automático y mas para él que para la Hyuga, espero obtener una respuesta de su acompañante pero no la hubo, bajo la mirada solo para encontrarse con una dormida Hinata recargada en él.

Con cuidado de no despertarla la recostó en el pasto mientras él se ponía en pie para agacharse y tomarla entre sus brazos una vez que estuvo seguro no se le caería emprendió la marcha, ya alejado del lugar se pregunto a donde llevaría a la chica, su casa estaba más cerca que la mansión Hyuga lo que hacía una mejor idea llevarla allí, pero si tenía en cuenta las circunstancias solo provocaría un escándalo que alguien la viera salir de la mansión Uchiha por la mañana, por lo cual tomo el camino que se alejaba de su morada para llevar la muy dormida Hinata a su hogar.

Infiltrarse no era tan difícil aunque el grado aumentaba contando que no solo debía evitar que lo vieran adentrarse en la casa principal, sino también impedir se percataran del cuerpo de Hinata en su espalda, en un rápido movimiento logro adentrarse en la habitación de la chica lentamente la deposito en la cama quitándole las zapatillas, paso su mano por el pelo que caía en la frente de Hinata y besándola murmuro **- ¿En qué momento me convertí en tu amante? - **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**hinatacris:** jejeje el próximo será aun cap muy especial si te gusto ese Sasuke espera a ver otra parte de él

**Misfits77:** oh ahora sé cómo te sientes cuando comento un cap de legión (la serie completa) porque exactamente eso quería decir de que vale que digan te amo si no hay una acción que lo respalde, que estén todo el tiempo junto no hace que una relación sea solida, a veces solo cruzar una mirada hace que el día valga la pena espero que te guste este cap y ya tengo listo tu encargo te lo mando pronto

**sasuhinafan por siempre:** ¡gracias! Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo

**Izumi xdd****:** a mí también me gustaría actualizar más seguido en correspondencia a los lindos cap de "cómo amo a mi suegro" pero escribo lo más rápido que puedo espero que te guste

**Magiu:** se nos enseño que el romance consiste en ciertos cliches como las cenas con velas y cosas así pero para mi al menos el romance consiste en que esa persona que este contigo haga cosas pequeñas como dejarte dormir 5 min más espero que te haya gustado este cap


	27. El dolor tras la sonrisa

Bueno este es el cap por el que me decidí a escribir luna para mí hay algo más oculto en el pasado de Hinata, esta es mi versión espero que les guste y disculpen la tardanza pero me estoy habituando a nuevos estatutos y horarios en el trabajo y me dejan mucho menos tiempo para escribir pero tratare de que sigan las actualizaciones cada mes por lo menos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**"La oscuridad repara lo que la luz no puede reparar" **_

_**Joseph Brodsky**_

El dolor tras la sonrisa.

el sol salió con todo su esplendor como anunciando que el inicio de la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, en la mansión Hyuga las actividades comenzaban temprano por ello los miembros del consejo no dudaron en irrumpir en la oficina de Hiashi Hyuga cuando ni siquiera llegaba el medio día

**- Hiashi - **el mayor de los miembros fue quien tomo la palabra **- podrías explicarnos cómo es que no fuimos informados sobre el matrimonio de Neji - **la evidente molestia solo logro que el líder del clan soltara un leve suspiro

**- tomen asiento no tiene caso que discutamos esto en la presencia de todo el mundo - **pidió el menor de los allí reunidos mientras se encargaba de cerrar la puerta por donde penetraran los mayores **- la respuesta a su pregunta es muy simple, no fueron informados porque nunca se me permitió hablar a cerca de ello - **las sencillas palabras del patriarca parecieron desarmar al conjunto de ancianos pues ninguno se atrevía a replicarle

**- No pretendas culparnos de tu falta, sabes que una noticia como esta debe ser comunicada de inmediato sin importar la circunstancia -** tomo la palabra nuevamente el mayor del grupo manifestando la opinión que tenían todos

**- De ninguna manera pretendo hacer eso, me limito a señalar el hecho - **con estas palabras el líder de los Hyuga tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio **- me proponía a informar sobre el matrimonió de mi sobrino cuando se me informó que ningún asunto era más importante que definir el futuro de Hinata - **

**- A pesar de ello debimos ser informados antes de anunciar el compromiso - **debatió otra vez quien parecía había tomado la voz cantante en el grupo

**- En cuanto me entere que el elegido para ser el prometido de Hinata era Neji intente hacérselos saber, pero se me exigió realizar el anunció inmediatamente ¿no es así Akira -san? - **él nombrado era quien hablo y no pudo alegar nada más

**- sin importar como hayan sucedido las cosas, lo importante ahora es saber que vamos a hacer para no poner en entre dicho el honor del clan - ** esta vez hablo una de las pocas mujeres presentes **- lo mejor que podríamos hacer es anular ese matrimonio y seguir adelante con el compromiso como estaba pactado - **

**- imposible - **la imponente voz del patriarca no admitía discusión pero por si alguno se atreviera a cuestionarle agrego ** - ¿bajo qué cargo podríamos pedir la nulidad? cuando no ha hecho sino cumplir con los preceptos con los que creció, se ha casado al cumplir la edad estipulada, ha informado de ello y hasta el día de hoy no existe ninguna indisciplina en su expediente así que vuelvo a preguntar ¿como pretenden conseguir la nulidad? - **ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a cuestionar tal lógica

**- Entonces Hiashi que propones para no dañar el prestigió que siempre nos ha caracterizado - **la que hablaba era Akari-san quien lo miraba severamente

**- solo pido que me otorguen su confianza para resolver este problema de manera que no haya repercusiones negativas para nuestro venerable clan - ** el discurso pronunciado por Hiashi no convenció del todo a los miembros del consejo, pero conscientes de que nada podían hacer después de aceptar dejarlo en sus manos salieron del despacho

/

Caminaba por los pasillos intentando mantener la calma, desde que los ancianos entraran al despacho de su padre su mente no lograba concentrarse, a pesar de la seguridad de que no podían tomar represalias no se sentía tranquila, temía un poco sobre lo que estuvieran pensando para ella, seguramente ahora el matrimonió no sería con un miembro del clan sino con el hijo de un señor feudal o incluso alguno de ellos que la considerara lo suficientemente apta para tomar ese papel

**- Quieres quedarte quieta de una vez, me estas mareando - **la voz llegó a sus oídos asustándola

**- ¡Hanabi-chan! No hagas eso - **le reprocho a su hermana quien solo sonrió **- puedes matarme -**

**- ahhh no exageres, sabes pasearte por toda la sala no va a ayudar a que salgan más rápido - ** fue el regaño que le dio a la mayor ** - En vez de estar aquí deberías estar diciéndole a tu peligrosamente apetecible novio de la posibilidad de tener que adelantar la publicación de su relación - **la sonrisa de la castaña se amplió al notar que Hinata no solo se había quedado muda sino además estaba más sonrojada de lo que recordaba **- vamos nee-san no me dirás que nunca te has percatado de cuan… sensual es el Uchiha - ** la cara de la mayor paso a estar aún más roja si eso era posible

**- Hanabi-chan no deberías decir esas cosas - ** intento reprochar la peligra pero solo consiguió una carcajada de parte de la castaña

**- Sigue así y llegaras virgen a la tumba - ** esa frase dejo completamente sorprendida a la mayor de las Hyuga

**- Hanabi-chan ¿Kiba-kun y tú...? - ** pregunto al fin después de boquear un momento, entonces fue el turno de la castaña de sonrojarse hasta parecer un tomate

**- ¡Claro que no! - ** las palabras salieron en automático lo último que pensó es que su tímida hermana podría siguiera hacerle "esa" pregunta, lo mejor era aclarar las cosas antes de que pudiera imaginar cosas que no sucedían **- él … - ** no logro terminar su frase, la puerta del despacho de su padre se abrió y de ella salió en consejo

**- Bien Hiashi confiamos en ti para que soluciones este inconveniente - ** fueron lo que escucharon mientras veían alejarse a los miembros del consejo, en cuanto salieron de su rango de visión normal la mayor se encamino hacia el lugar de donde salieron aquellos hombres y toco. Hanabi llevada por la curiosidad dado que Hinata jamás pero jamás intentaba hablar con su padre cuando terminaba de hablar con el consejo la siguió

**- Padre - ** solo dijo eso, esperando no tener que agregar nada más

**- Salió mejor de lo que esperaba - ** reconoció el mayor de los Hyuga mientras se levantaba de su silla y se quedaba mirando por la ventana **- por supuesto no les gusto nada enterarse que Neji estaba casado pero no pueden hacer nada para cambiarlo - **

Esa era la frase más larga que Hanabi había escuchado decir a su padre y aun estaba analizando lo que escuchaba

**- Eso quiere decir…- ** las palabras de su hermana la obligaron a volver a la realidad

**- No han pronunciado palabra alguna sobre ello - ** las frases de Hiashi siempre eran así cortas y precisas pero sus hijas no necesitaban nada más para entenderle

**- Entiendo - ** Hinata bajo un poco la mirada **- me retiro - ** después de hacer una reverencia dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero la voz de su padre la hizo detenerse

**- Hinata - ** hizo una pausa **- no faltes a la cena - ** tal vez la hora de la cena no fuera divertida pero su hija había faltado a ella durante dos emanas por misión y anoche después de ella, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo extrañaba su presencia en la mesa

**- Hai - ** fue la contestación de la chica quien salió del despacho dejando en allí a su padre y a su hermana

/

**- Pensé que no llegarías - **fueron las palabras con la que Sasuke la recibió apenas puso un pie en el lugar donde regularmente entrenaban

**- Lo siento quería asegurarme de que el consejo no hiciera nada - ** fue la respuesta de la Hyuga mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba el Uchiha

**- Entiendo que te preocupes por tu primo, pero exageras un poco - ** aunque no era una acusación no pudo evitar dejar ver la molestia que le daba la atención que recibía el Hyuga mayor

**- Quiero que esta vez salga bien - ** expreso pero más que una respuesta para el chico era un deseo

**- ¿algún día me contaras?- ** soltó ella lo miro con sorpresa **- se que algo te atormenta, pero no pretendo obligarte a que me lo digas lo harás cuando estés lista - ** la Hyuga solo sonrió ante las palabras dichas por el moreno quien en correspondencia solo la miro.

La tarde aun era joven y estaba exhausta aunque satisfecha, no recordaba cuanto extrañaba entrenar con Sasuke, de pronto rompió el silencio que habitualmente se creaba entre ellos

**- ¿de verdad quiere saber? - ** el Uchiha la miro un momento como analizando sus palabras y luego asintió **- Sasuke-kun promete que no le dirá a nadie lo que le cuente - ** él volvió a asentir esperando que continuara pero en vez de eso dijo **- Podemos ir al lugar de siempre - **

Caminaron hasta el acantilado donde tomaron asiento de la misma manera que la noche anterior, Sasuke estaba expectante y Hinata no tenía idea de cómo iniciar la conversación

**- Hanabi-chan nunca conoció a nuestra madre - **las palabras de la chica parecían carecer de importancia pero ese solo era el hilo que desenredaría la madeja

**- según recuerdo ella murió poco después de que tu hermana naciera - **dijo mientras la voz de su madre lamentando el deceso llenaba sus oídos **- complicaciones del embarazo - **finalizó

Una risa amarga salió de sus labios **- Esa fue la versión oficial, pero no sucedió así - **hizo una pausa para tomar aire **- mi madre ... Hikari Hyuga, no era la persona que el consejo elegiría para esposa del líder -**

**- ¿acaso era una anciana? - ** se atrevió a bromear

**- peor, era miembro del bouke - **con esta frase logro tener toda la atención del pelinegro **- un ANBU y casi nadie conocía su rostro así que, cuando se enteraron de que me esperaba, inventar una historia que explicara su relación con mi padre y porque no se le conocía resulto fácil - **

**- Pensé que el souke y el bouke no se podían mezclar - **acotó con duda

**- No lo hacían hasta ese momento una de las condiciones de los miembros del bouke en el consejo fue permitir matrimonios entre ambas ramas. No tuvieron otra opción - ** Aclaro mientras tomaba sus piernas con sus manos y se escondía en ellas

**- Eso quiere decir que si alguien del bouke se casaba con alguien del souke, sus hijos pertenecerían automáticamente al souke - **Sasuke analizó la situación ** - Un plan a largo plazo con cada generación las ramas se unirían hasta formar una sola, pero no entiendo, pudieron hacer que crecieras con tu madre, que fueras parte del bouke o que no nacieras porque aceptar esa unión y crear la mentira - **preguntó, la respuesta llego de inmediato

Desde su posición la pelinegra se permitió contestar **- El poder los cegó, el hijo del líder y la mejor ANBU que haya tenido el clan, esperaban que ese niño tuviera un poder increíble - **Hinata se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, momento que a Sasuke le pareció eterno **- Entonces vino la decepción, el embarazo no solo dio como resultado una niña pequeña y débil a pesar de no ser prematura, sino que además prácticamente termino con las esperanzas que tener ese gran heredero que esperaban, mi madre no podía volver a embarazarse porque estarían en peligro su vida y la del bebé -**

**- Tu hermana - **afirmó

Ella asintió **- Nunca le dijeron, cuando se entero de Hanabi no le importo desafiar a todos para tenerla, la confinaron a una habitación durante todo el embarazo, solo padre y el consejo podía visitarla. El día que Hanabi nació solo permitieron que entrarán las parteras más viejas y experimentadas, después volvimos a tener un hermetismo total - **al llegar a este punto la lágrimas comenzaron a mojar libremente su rostro **- Estaba cansada de no verla y de escuchar "todo está bien Hinata-sama" "no se preocupe Hinata-sama"… me cole a la habitación, Hanabi dormía en su cuna, madre estaba en la cama pero fingía dormir, cuando entré abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa me llamo a su lado - ** la voz de la Hyuga se quebró al mismo tiempo que se volvía un susurro que obligo al Uchiha a levantarle la cara para poder seguir escuchándola **- Una vez allí comenzó a acariciar mi cabello mientras decía "mi pequeña Hinata se que cargas un enorme peso sobre tus hombros y espero me perdones por agregar más" entonces se detuvo, la mire y ella me sonrió "ahora eres una hermana mayor, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?" me pregunto y conteste sin dudar lo que sabía desde que tuve consciencia de la existencia de Hanabi "cuidare de que ella, que nada le haga daño y que ella sea feliz" sonrió aún más "te quiero" dijo "yo también" conteste después me permitió cargarla, durante todo ese tiempo yo no pensaba en nada más que en cargar a mi hermano o hermana, así que me le pase practicando con los bebés de otras miembros del clan - ** una sonrisa se asomo bajo sus ya rojos ojos **- Aún tenía a Hanabi entre mis brazos cuando la puerta se comenzó a abrir, sabiendo que si intentaba dejarla en su cuna seria descubierta y castigada severamente hice lo que cualquier niño de cinco años haría… me escondí, desde aquel lugar solo podía contemplar los pies de quienes entraron pero escuchaba perfectamente lo que sucedía - ** unas lagrimas recorrieron el camino que las dejaba caer al vacío **- "sigues viva y has vuelto a dar a luz una niña" fue lo primero que le dijeron "que yo sepa eso no es un delito aun si eres una Hyuga" respondió con sarcasmo " la respuesta que se podía esperar de una ANBU" dijo alguien más "lástima que hayas fracaso en la misión más importante" agrego " he sobrevivido cuando todos esperaban mi muerte así que no creo que exista tal fracaso" fue su respuesta "en eso te equivocas" dijo una tercera persona "no fuiste capaz de darle a tu clan un digno heredero" el silencio se formo pero solo fue un segundo "en eso tienen razón, mis hijas son demasiado buenas para este clan" pronuncio mi madre, a ninguno pareció gustarle su respuesta a juzgar por el tiempo en que duro el silencio "tus hijas pertenecerán al souke eso ya es suficiente no te parece" por fin hablo alguno "pero tú no veras crecer al heredero que necesita el clan Hyuga" al parecer ni mi madre ni yo entendimos el significado de esas palabras hasta que ella empezó a gritar, activaron su sello… esa fue la primera vez que comprendí sus alcances, a pesar de verlo siempre pensaba que no era tan malo, hasta que la voz de mi madre taladro mis oídos, pero no me moví, me limite a tapar los pequeños oídos de Hanabi con mis manos… tenía miedo de que despertara, de que nos descubrieran y nos hicieran daño así que me quede sin hacer nada mientras escuchaba a mi madre gritar - **el llanto se había intensificado **- mi miedo no me permitió actuar, me quede quieta, deje que mi madre muriera - ** para este el Uchiha se preguntaba cómo había podido guardar tal secreto **- fue mi culpa, tenía que haberla salvado, debí salir, debí enfrentarlos, no me basto acabar con la familia de Neji también tenía que quitarle su madre a Hanabi, su esposa a mi padre, yo deje que todo se destruyera - ** el llanto ya era incontenible la voz de la Hyuga variaba de tono desde un susurro casi inaudible hasta gritos desgarradores que de igual manera no dejaban entender sus palabras

Sasuke la miro consciente de que la chica estaba histérica, la tomo entre sus brazos ella intento alejarse, se retorció entre ellos provocando que la apretara más contra su cuerpo hasta que poco a poco dejo de forcejear y se dedico a sollozar aferrada al azabache, él sin saber que hacer se limito a dejarla llorar dentro del abrazo formado alrededor de su cuerpo. Siguiendo un impulso se levantó llevando consigo a la chica, se separo un poco de ella y tomándola por la barbilla la obligo a levantar la cara.

**- Hinata mírame - **pidió mientras sus pulgares limpiaban las lágrimas de sus mejillas **- No fue tu culpa, eras una niña - **la Hyuga lo miraba a los ojos sin comprender del todo sus palabras. **- protegiste a tu hermana eso es lo que tu madre esperaba que hicieras así que deja de pensar que la decepcionaste - **las palabras duras que salían de los labios del chico de alguna manera la reconfortaban **- ¿recuerdas cuando comenzamos la academia? - ** pregunto de repente, la pelinegra asintió en silencio **- yo no era mucho más grande que tú en ese momento, y regrese a casa para encontrarme con mi hermano empuñando su espada sobre nuestros padres - ** hizo una pausa que la Hyuga pudo notar era para aclarase la garganta **- Vi su sangre derramarse frente a mis ojos… Itachi me miro, obligándome a revivirlo una y otra vez mientras su voz no dejaba de repetirme que huyera, y lo hice - ** una nueva pausa obligo a la Hyuga a mirar directamente al Uchiha para percatarse de sus cristalizados ojos **- Durante años me atormento el no haber hecho algo, quedarme y morir con mis padres al menos, me tomo demasiado tiempo dejar de pensar en ello y para cuando lo hice los errores que cometí eran demasiados para ignorarlos, yo defraude a mis padres… a Itachi… a todo mi clan, pero sobre todo me defraude a mí mismo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte ni inteligente para comprender que esperaban de mí - ** Esta vez fue la Hyuga quien limpio las lagrimas de las mejillas del pelinegro

**- Sasuke-kun hizo lo que creyó oportuno - **susurro mientras seguía acariciando sus mejillas

**- Tú también… - ** argumento acercándose más a ella hasta que el abrazo volvió a formarse, le susurro algunas palabras beso su frente y después se marcho…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espero que les haya gustado el cap sino háganmelo saber sin temor en unas semana más o menos tendré amigos por si alguien lo lee no desesperen

**JenSchiffer****:** si veo que valió la pena a todos nos gusto bueno tarde con la continuación pero aquí sigo

**sasuhinafan por siempre: **si amaste al Sasuke del cap anterior que opinaras del de este sigo trabajando aunque tarde en actualizar

**kattyto** ahhh bueno lo del consejo ya medio salió y me faltan Sakura y Naruto pero ellos saldrán el próximo cap

**Misfits77**: Sabes que puedes gritar todo lo que quieras y que puedo decir Sasuke es de esos chicos de hielo por fuera fuego por dentro por eso su frialdad derrite corazones, y si bien la ultima vez compense a Hinata en amigos todo puede pasar

**miey-chan:** gracias y la verdad la inspiración llega lo que no llega es el tiempo pero aprovecho el poco que tengo espero que te guste este cap

**hinatacris**: jajajaja todas amamos a Sasuke! Ya me dirás qué opinas de este y aquí la continuación

**yeye****:** gracias de hecho por eso tardo en actualizar también si siento que el cap no transmite nada suelo borrarlo y volver a empezar así que no desesperes que lo terminare

**yunyu****:** gracias tus palabras me hacen inmensamente feliz y me animan a escribir a pesar del cansancio tardo más o menos un mes pero trato de que cada cap transmita los sentimientos de los protagonistas espero que te siga gustando


	28. Declaración

Si se que me pierdo por mucho tiempo y quieren asesinarme pero para ser sincera no he tenido mucha inspiración asi que espero que les guste este cap

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Declaración

El silencio en el comedor de la mansión Hyuga era tenso, en la mesa se encontraban a parte del patriarca y sus hijas, Neji con su (ahora oficial) esposa quien se realmente se sentía incomoda ante la atmosfera que se estaba creando

**- La única que tiene derecho a estar enfadada soy yo ya que nadie tuvo la delicadeza de informarme que nii-san se caso - ** rompió el silencio la menor mientras tomaba una cucharada de sopa

**- Hanabi - ** fue la llamada de atención que recibió de su padre

**- Si no quiere que diga nada no lo hare, pero eso no evita mi molestia - ** respondió con evidente molestia

**- Hanabi-sama, no existió la intensión de ocultarle nada simplemente no hubo oportunidad de comunicarlo - **explico el chico Hyuga tratando de mitigar el berrinche que su pequeña prima estaba por iniciar

**- Pero nii-san no es justo le dijiste a todos menos a mi - **volvió a debatir con un puchero que creo más ternura que culpa a los presentes

**- Hanabi - ** tomo la palabra Tenten **- nadie intentaba ocultarlo simplemente las circunstancias llevaron a todo esto - **dijo segura de que la molestia de la menor era por sentirse ignorada más que por otra cosa

**- Esta bien pero cuando vayan a tener un bebé quiero ser la primera en enterarme - **dijo anunciando así su condición para perdonar a los mayores, aunque sus palabras solo lograron que su nueva prima se pusiera roja, mientras Neji se atragantaba con la comida y Hiashi esbozaba una sonrisa tras su vaso, sin embargo la única que no mostro ninguna reacción fue Hinata lo que llevo a que todas las miradas recayeran en ella quien seguía comiendo sumida en sus pensamientos

**- ¿Nee-san te encuentras bien? - ** Hanabi formulo la pregunta que todos querían hacer

**- Ah... lo siento… - ** sonrió para darle tranquilidad a toda la mesa **- Hanabi-chan ¿no crees que en todo caso el primero en saberlo debería ser nii-san? - ** comento para que supieran que estaba prestando atención a la platica

**- Claro pero después de él quiero ser la primera, y no al último - ** respondió a su hermana aunque extrañada por su actitud.

El resto de lacena se llevo a cabo sin mayor percance, aunque las preguntas en cuanto a la actitud ausente de la mayor de las hijas de Hiashi no solo tenía preocupado a este si no también a los otras tres personas que compartieron la mesa con ella.

Volvió a mirar el reloj 3:15 am se removió en la cama convencida de que no podría conciliar el sueño, un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras intentaba encontrar alguna posición cómoda para al menos descansar hasta que el sol saliera, pero no la encontró cada posición parecía más incomoda que la anterior, la idea de permanecer en la cama no le parecía apetecible, así que silenciosamente salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja una vez allí se encamino hacía la biblioteca, en cuanto entro en ella se puso a buscar en los estantes revolvió hasta hallar lo que necesitaba, rápidamente se llevo el libro hasta el escritorio que allí se encontraba prendió la pequeña lámpara sobre él y comenzó a buscar en las paginas la palabra por culpa de la cual no pudo conciliar el sueño, una vez que la localizo comenzó a leer lo que allí ponía, el color lleno sus mejillas y su boca se seco pero antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra la puerta fue abierta

**- Hinata? - ** la voz dudosa de Hanabi sonó a través de la habitación

**- Pasa algo Hanabi-chan? - **pregunto a su hermana mientras cubría con su mano el libro

**- Baje a tomar un poco de agua, vi la luz y me acerque - **explico **- segura que estas bien? estuviste ausente durante la cena -**

**- Estoy bien, no podía dormir y baje a leer algo - ** dijo evadiendo lo referente a la cena **- lo mejor es que ambas regresemos e intentemos dormir aún es de madrugada - ** comento apagando la lámpara encaminándose a la salida al pasar junto a la menor esta hablo

**- Ve, voy por el agua, enseguida subo - **hizo el ademan de dirigirse a la cocina pero en cuanto vio desaparecer a la mayor en lo alto de las escaleras regreso a la biblioteca y encendió la lámpara para descubrir que el libro no lo era en realidad sino un diccionario, eso la extraño pues no entendía porque lo estaría leyendo, así que solo lo cerro, saliendo de la habitación.

Hinata había vuelto a su cuarto y una vez más se tiro en la cama tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, el Uchiha ni podía haber usado la palabra en ese sentido, bueno aunque era peor que la hubiera utilizado en el otro sentido, pero eso era imposible ella nunca… de cualquier modo que la utilizara sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo no esperaba algo así, cerró los ojos mientras el recuerdo acudía a su mente

Flashback

Estuvo llorando en los brazos del Uchiha después de abrirle su corazón y contarle su más grande secreto, en correspondencia él le hablo un poco de su sentir respecto a todo lo que paso y ahora era ella quien limpiaba las lagrimas del Uchiha

**- Sasuke-kun hizo lo que creyó oportuno - **susurro mientras acariciaba las mejillas del Uchiha buscando secar la lagrimas que corrían por estas

**- Tú también… - ** le respondió acercándose a ella hasta formar nuevamente el abrazo, hundió la cara en su cuello, suspiro y al separarse dijo en su oído **- Me volviste tu amante y ahora no pienso dejarte ir - ** después de eso lentamente se separo de ella para besar su frente y marcharse dejándola en shock

Fin flashback

**- Amante… - **repitió en la oscuridad, no era la primera vez que el Uchiha mencionaba esa palabra pero ni le tomo interés ¿qué era un amante realmente? Según el diccionario amante definía a la persona que sostenía una relación extra cuando ya existía una previa, pero ese no era el significado que Sasuke podría atribuirle al final de cuentas ella no tenía una relación con nadie más aparte de él… bueno su relación era falsa pero aun así no existía otra persona con quien ella tuviera algo remotamente parecido, el diccionario también daba otro significado: el que ama, seguido de una serie de ejemplos; amante de la música, amante del arte, etc. Este último la comía le cerebro porque simplemente se negaba a aceptar que Sasuke… que Uchiha Sasuke pudiera siquiera decirlo en ese sentido, vamos solo tenían algunos meses de conocerse no era posible que lo dijera en serio aunque porque no… ¿acaso ella no se había enamorado ella de Naruto en solo un minuto cuando la defendió de aquellos niños que la maltrataban por ser una Hyuga? Volvió a suspirar mientras rodaba en la cama miro el reloj 3:45 am el tiempo pasaba muy lento cuando no puedes dormir, escucho la puerta del cuarto de Hanabi cerrarse y decidió hacer caso a su propio consejo e intentar dormir

/

El sol se levantaba con lentitud como anunciando a los habitantes que los días de invierno aunque cada vez más cálidos no se han alejado, los rastros de la tenue nieve que cae por la noche son el recordatorio de eso, en medio de este paisaje todavía invernal se encontraron dos personas un hombre y una mujer ambos se miraron un momento y caminaron al lado del otro hasta uno hasta el monte de los hogake allí en la cabeza de uno de ellos por fin se rompió el silencio

**- Y ¿Cómo fue? - ** pregunto la chica

**- No he podido hablar con ella - ** una triste risilla se escucho **- Creo que lo arruine la ultima vez y ahora me odia - **

**- Ella no te odiaría… - ** le apoyo pero se vio interrumpida

**- Pero que hay de ti, pensé que irías a su casa - ** como respuesta solo la vio encogerse de hombros

**- Lo he dejado por la paz - ** el chico volteo a verla sin comprender sus palabras **- hace tiempo escuche una conversación que no debí - ** bajo la mirada para no decir que había obtenido la información de manera inadecuada **- solo me ve como una amiga, nunca signifique algo más que eso - ** un suspiro escapo de sus labios **- Así que he pensado ¿Vale la pena que siga tratando aún sabiendo qué no tengo esperanza? No puedo obligarlo a amarme y, a pesar de los años no logre cambiar la manera en que me ve, así que es momento de dejarlo ir - **

**- Eso es muy maduro de tu parte Sakura-chan - ** elogio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Ella rio levemente **- No sé si sea maduro pero es lo mejor - ** luego volteo a ver al rubio **- mejor dime ¿Qué piensas hacer con lo de Hinata? - **

La sonrisa en la cara del rubio se desvaneció ante tales palabras **- Para serte sincero aun estoy confundido - ** al recibir una mirada fulminante de su acompañante aclaro **- Hinata me gusta, me gusta mucho, de la misma manera que me molesta el hecho de que se haya vuelto tan cercana a Sasuke, y luego esta Sasuke diciéndome que no me interesa realmente y que solo la lastimo - ** un suspiro escapo de sus labios **- no se qué pensar - **

**- Puede que no te guste lo que voy a decir pero… ¿nunca has considerado la posibilidad de que Sasuke se interese por ella? - ** pregunto la pelirosa, las razones de su decisión de dejar al Uchiha en paz no solo iban de lo que dijo aquella vez en que se transformo en la Hyuga sino en la muchas veces que los había visto hablando, incluso el día anterior mientras buscaba algunas hierbas cerca del acantilado los pudo ver abrazados y solo por la distancia existían dudas sobre si realmente el chico lloraba o era su imaginación, y luego estaba el beso… un beso en la frente, nada más inocente aun cuando nunca antes Sasuke lo hizo

**- Imposible - ** fue la respuesta inmediata del rubio

**- ¿Por qué? Hinata es bonita, inteligente, una gran kunoichi - ** iba enumerando las cualidades de la Hyuga **- y según los rumores ha rechazado muchos chicos entre ellos el Kazekage - **

**- ¿Qué! Pensé que los Hyuga solo se casaban entre ellos - **

**- Claro que no baka - **le golpeo **- Los Hyuga pueden casarse con quien quieran siempre y cuando lo hagan al cumplir 21 años - **

**- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - **

**- Ser alumna de la Hogake tiene sus ventajas - ** dijo

**- No me refería a eso ¿Cómo sabes que Hinata-chan a rechazo a Gaara? - ** aclaro con precaución

**- Dicen que durante su estancia en suna el Kazekage pasaba mucho tiempo a su alrededor y que la razón por la que regreso no se debe al rechazo que le dio - ** expuso con expresión pensativa **- Aunque como ya dije es un rumor - **

**- Entonces Gaara estaba o esta interesado en Hinata-chan - ** soltó al aire el rubio siendo escuchado por la Haruno

**- Si alguien tan importante como el Kazekage puede interesarse por ella ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun no habría de hacerlo? - ** volvió a la carga la pelirosa convencida de que si bien su compañero de equipo decía estar confundido, algo dentro de él, le gritaba que no podía dejar ir a Hinata tal vez era solo el estúpido ego masculino que no soportaría perder lo que considera seguro o tal vez a través de esos años su sentimientos habían cambiado y apenas lo estaba notando

**- Ne Sakura-chan, ¿crees que Hinata-chan podría enamorarse de Sasuke? - ** pregunto con tono indescifrable para la chica una extraña mezcla de esperanza y melancolía al parecer

**- No lo sé Naruto, no lo sé - **

/

Tenía miedo de salir, si hay que ser justos, tenía miedo de ver al Uchiha de enfrentarlo, aún sabiendo que no podía eludir el asunto por demasiado tiempo, tampoco es como si estuviera forzada a verlo, no existía un acuerdo en papel sobre encontrarse cada tarde para entrenar, todo fue tácito uno de los dos salía de misión y en cuando llegaban se encontraban sin necesidad de quedar en ello como si supieran que el otro estaría allí, hoy era diferente para ella no solo debido a la mala noche que paso sumida en sus pensamientos, sino también porque durante el desayuno Hanabi no dejo de atosigarla con preguntas sobre su comportamiento, pero como decirle a su hermanita lo que pasaba, lo confundida que se encontraba si ella tenía la creencia de que realmente estaba involucrada en un nivel profundo con el Uchiha al final salir de la mansión fue más para obtener un respiro del acoso de la menor que por gusto, sin embargo lo que no esperaba es que su inconsciente guiara sus pasos hasta el lugar de encuentro con Sasuke

**- Empezaba a creer que no vendrías - ** la voz grave del chico se coló en sus oídos haciéndola saltar pues ni siquiera se percato del lugar en que se encontraba ahora mismo

**- Sa.. Sauke-kun- ** pronuncio con dificultad

**- Realmente no pensabas venir - ** aseguro al momento que la tomo del hombro haciéndola girar y quedar frente a él

**- No... no es eso - ** se sentía estúpida tartamudeando en primera porque hace mucho que había dejado de hacerlo con él, en segunda porque eso no hacía sino darle la razón al pelinegro **- Solo… solo estoy un poco preocupada - ** dijo finalmente, no mentía pero también evitaba todo lo que pudiera hablar sobre lo que paso la noche anterior

**- ¿Cuál es la decisión sobre ti ahora que el compromiso se ha roto? - ** pregunto tan directo como siempre

**- Eso es lo que me tiene preocupada - ** contesto agradeciendo mentalmente que él tampoco sacara el tema a colación **- Nadie sabe nada y en un par de semanas es el cumpleaños de Hanabi - ** el pelinegro solo alzo una ceja dando a entender que no comprendía la relación entre ambas cosas **- Se supone que ese día anunciarían la fecha de la boda, ahora no solo deben anunciar la cancelación del compromiso y la boda de nii-san, sino que es probable que el consejo quiera presentar un nuevo compromiso y no tendré la mas minina idea de con quién - ** dejo salir por fin su preocupación mientras por primera vez en toda la conversación alzo la mirada para encontrarse con las perlas negras del Uchiha

**- Hinata… - ** susurro mientras se acercaba más a ella **- era en serio - ** siguió diciendo mientras bajaba su rostro hacia el de la chica **- lo de no dejarte ir - ** termino la frase para adueñarse de sus labios

Al sentir el contacto de los labios del Uchiha su mente quedo en blanco, respondió al beso por puro impulso, era su cuerpo quien hablaba en vez de su cabeza, la demanda de la boca del pelinegro cada vez era mayor y la respuesta en la misma intensidad de esta, pronto sintió como su cintura fue rodeada por unos brazos que se aferraban a ella con fuerza, sin embargo todo momento tiene su fin la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente obligándolos a separarse

**- ¿Por qué? - ** pregunto Hinata con las mejillas rojas y la respiración cortada

**- ¿Por qué no?- ** fue toda la respuesta que recibió mientras el Uchiha trataba de acercarla más a él si era posible

**- No soy la persona adecuada - **debatió

**- Puedo decir lo mismo - ** desbarato su argumento

**- solo traeré problemas - ** volvió la carga

**- La vida es uno - ** la desarmo **- deja de tratar de escapar, aunque lo lograras eso no cambiara las cosas - ** lentamente soltó permitiendo que se alejara de él pero no retiro las manos de su cintura

**- Sasuke-kun para, no quedamos en esto - **alego tratando de encontrarle un sentido a lo que pasaba

**- Esto ya no se trata de nuestro acuerdo - ** por fin la dejo completamente libre molesto por la acusación de la chica **- lo que dije anoche lo dije enserio - ** la miro con el seño fruncido **- sin embargo… nunca he obligado a alguien a estar conmigo, si es lo que quieres no volveré a acercarme - **dio media vuelta mientras hablaba pero antes de alejarse agrego **- piénsalo bien porque una vez que hayas decidido no habrá marcha atrás-**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espero que les haya gustado el cap sino háganmelo saber sin temor

**JenSchiffer****:** oh no quería hacer llorar a nadie, espero que este cap también te haya gustado

**sasuhinafan por siempre: **la historia de Hinata llevaba en mi cabeza demasiado tiempo me alegra que te gustara

**Misfits77**: gracias mira que me costó, espero que este haya quedado tan bien como el anterior porque este si me puso a parir chayotes y conteste tu pregunta espero que satisfactoriamente, lo de Kiba y Hanabi he pensado explicarlo de una manera loca pero te doy detalles en el skype y Hiashi bueno tiene sus razones para ser una piedra (que tienen que ver con el secreto de Hinata y como va a ser revelado) pero adora a sus hijas y como ya siendo hora de que vuelen del nido no quiere que se lleven una mala imagen de él

**miey-chan:** bueno allí esta tu beso con declaración incluida espero que te haya gustado

**hinatacris**: si con este cap no te enamoraste de Sasuke me retiro, mira que me quebré la cabeza para que se declarara sin dejar de ser Sasuke y ahora si empieza la acción entre ellos dos

**yunyu****:** entiendo esa sensación como de añoranza, en fin Sasuke y Hinata están muy cerca el punto es cuando caerán juntos. Yo encantada de leer lo que escribas es mas lo espero con impaciencia

**Tokeijikakeno orenji:** no quería hacer llorar a nadie con la historia y Sasuke bueno está dejando ver un lado que ni él conocía, he pensado en que Hanabi y Hinata tengan la plática pero no sé si les gustaría que opinas ¿debería escribirla?

**Sara-cha:** pues con muchos retrasos pero no dudes que será terminada, no podría dejar la historia inconclusa porque conozco esa sensación espere que esta cap te haya gustado

**Makaa-chan:** nya ¿Sasuke tierno? Tal vezpero me alegra que te guste su personalidad tardo pero aquí sigo

**Abisag Freiheit:** pues si también ando por aquí y no te preocupes tendrás tu confrontación solo que la estoy planeando para que se dé en un gran momento, ah Hanabi se supone que es la más pequeña pero parece que es menos inocente que Hinata, si la historia de Hikari me la invente yo, es una idea que estaba en mi cabeza desde que escribí el prologo en una libreta, para mi Hinata tiene que ocultar algo muy grande para ser tan dejada y sumisa, esa fue la respuesta que invente. Claro hiashi puede fingir que no pero ama a sus hijas y trata de que no sufran, me encanta que digas eso porque trato de dejar ver su parte enamorada sin que deje de ser Sasuke


	29. Lo que nunca empezó

Pues tuve un repentino ataque inspiración y tiempo así que escribí este cap ojala sucediera seguido (lo del tiempo sobretodo) por eso estoy de regreso una semana después de la última actualización espero que les guste

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo que nunca empezó

Cuando tiempo trascurrió si le preguntabas a cualquier persona te diría que solo unos días, para Hinata parecía que hubieran sido meses, sin conocer bien el porqué un sentimiento de inquietud y vacio se apoderaron de ella, tal vez fuera el hecho que desde aquella tarde el Uchiha la evitaba, cuando iba por las calles de la aldea tomaba un rumbo distinto al suyo, no se había presentado a entrenar a pesar de que ella lo esperara hasta el anochecer cada día, su padre aunque no preguntaba nada la veía con notorio interés pues su plática era casi nula, Neji se limitaba a preguntar de vez en cuando ¿se encuentra bien Hinata-sama? Aun cuando la respuesta siempre era afirmativa y poco creíble, quien no dejaba de atosigarla con preguntas era Hanabi, amaba a su hermana pero estaba harta de que se la pasara preguntando: ¿Estas peleada con el Uchiha? ¿Porque tienes cara de funeral? O peor aun utilizando frases como: él no se disculpara y no digo que lo hagas tú pero al menos deberías intentar una reconciliación, eso solo lograba hacerla sentir peor, no quería que el pelinegro saliera de su vida pero tampoco estaba segura de poder corresponder sus sentimientos, no podía negar que Sasuke se volvió una parte importante en su vida, le abrió su corazón contándole los secretos que a nadie más le dijo, su amistad se torno un punto muy importante en su vida y de repente le soltaba una confesión junto a un ultimátum, si le decía que no él se alejaría de su vida permanentemente, si le decía que si y al final las cosas no funcionaban terminaría lastimándolo aún más que con la opción anterior, en ambas ella salía perdiendo lo único que le interesaba: la presencia de Sasuke en su vida.

Era medio día y aunque estaba segura de que como los días anteriores el pelinegro no se presentaría a su ya no cotidiano entrenamiento la Hinata salió de la mansión para encaminarse hacia allí entonces lo vio, caminaba en la misma dirección que ella y pronto la ilusión de que por fin después de tanto tiempo se reunieran como lo hacían la hizo apresurar el paso en un intento por darle alcance, pero no sucedió justo cuando pensó que lo lograba una figura rubia la alcanzo a ella

**- Hinata-chan - ** saludo a la chica una vez que se encontró a su altura

**- Naruto-kun - ** respondió

**- Te he estado buscando - ** aclaro **- ¿todo está bien?- **se atrevió a preguntar

**- Si, solo he estado ocupada con cosas del clan - ** mintió

**- Eso explica porque no te había visto - ** dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acercaba a la Hyuga quien se preguntaba porque su corazón no latía de la misma manera que hace solo unos meses atrás **- ¿Podemos hablar, un momento? - ** pidió amablemente el rubio a lo que la chica accedió sin dudar

**- Yo… quería disculparme - ** inicio el Uzumaki **- no debí comportarme así la última vez que nos vimos - **dijo con un gesto apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca **- tienes razón yo no soy nada para cuestionar tus amistades pero… - ** la interrupción de la chica no lo dejo terminar de hablar

**- No te preocupes Naruto-kun, soy yo quien debe disculparse no tenía que gritarte, somos amigos y tu siempre te preocupas por tus amigos - ** se disculpo hizo una reverencia para después darle una tierna sonrisa

**- Sobre eso me gustaría hablar - ** retomo la palabra poniéndose serio de repente **- Se que no quieres casarte con Neji y me gustaría ayudarte a evitarlo… - **

**- Naruto-kun no es necesario que te preocupes, ese compromiso se cancelo pero aun no se hace público, así que te pido que no digas nada - ** aclaro sin importarle el que nuevamente interrumpiera al rubio

Cuando la Hinata termino de hablar la sonrisa en su rostro creció **- Como quieras - ** dijo ante de retomar lo que estaba diciendo **- pero no solo de eso quería hablar - ** tomo las manos de la Hyuga quien no supo cómo reaccionar ante esta acción **- Hinata, he estado pensando mucho, he dudado más de lo que recuerde en mi vida pero al fin llegue aun conclusión: me gustas, me gustas mucho - ** las mejillas del chico se colorearon de rojo al igual que las de la Hyuga quien no podía creer que por fin estuviera escuchando las palabras que soñó **- no sé si en algún momento pueda llegar a amarte de la misma manera en que tu lo haces pero… pero me gustaría intentarlo, me gustaría estar a tu lado para aprender de la manera en que eres capaz de amar - **

Las palabras que siguieron al momento mágico que Hinata creyó estar viviendo desvanecieron la nube en que se encontraba, el Uzumaki quería estar con ella sí, pero solo saber si podía enamorarse de ella, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que él determinara si estaba o no enamorado de ella?, ¿Qué había con sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo debía actuar para que Naruto se enamorara de ella? y si no lo lograba ¿qué iba a pasar? ¿Se volvería a quedar sola y con el corazón más roto que si él la hubiera rechazado desde el principio? Pero al menos tendrás el recuerdo de los días a su lado le recriminaba su consciencia, ¿aun sabiendo que todo ellos podrían ser mentira? alegaba otra parte, no puedes tener la seguridad de que si él dice las palabras "te quiero" sean verdad, te está ofreciendo un tal vez ¿puedes ser feliz con eso? Fue la última pregunta que se hizo

**- Lo siento Naruto-kun - ** pronuncio de pronto mientras retiraba sus manos del agarre de las del rubio **- Pero... no puedo aceptar un tal vez, quiero que la persona que esté a mi lado me ame sin dudas - ** una vez que estas palabras salieran de su boca las palabras del pelinegro resonaron es sus oídos, sin dudas ni miedos y una lagrima escapo por el rabillo de su ojo

**- Entiendo - ** el bajo volumen de su voz dejo entre ver su decepción, pero antes poder decir algo más Hinata hablo

**- Aun así me gustaría seguir siendo amigos - ** sonrió sinceramente lo que hizo sonreír al rubio quien asintió para después lanzarse a abrazarla

/

Se encontraba de nuevo parado frente a un frío monumento, recordando a la persona que con seguridad más lo quería, cerró los ojos un momento preguntándole mentalmente ¿Así te sentías Itachi? ¿Ella hacía que dudaras de todas las cosas en las que creías? ¿Su presencia te calmaba y alteraba en un solo segundo? ¿Tenias el mismo miedo atroz a que te pidiera que salieras de su vida? La última pregunta era de igual manera una respuesta, la respuesta al porque estaba evitando a la Hyuga, al porque no se presento a los entrenamientos con ella estos últimos días, y evadía cualquier situación que se prestara para hablar con ella, por el simple hecho de que no quería escucharla decir algo que si bien era verdad y lo sabia le estaba lastimando, aun cuando ella no lo amaba, aun cuando sufriría al verla feliz con otro, solo quería permanecer en su vida pero había sido tan estúpido que solo le dio dos opciones o lo dejaba entrar o lo alejaba, arrepentía pero no existe la marcha atrás

**- Me estoy comportando como un cobarde - ** dijo sin percatarse de ello

**- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, sería más fácil que te disculparas con mi hermana, en vez de estar hablando solo - ** solo cuando esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos fue consciente de que lo dijo en voz alta

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? - ** fue la única respuesta que dio mientras miraba la menuda figura de la hermana menor de Hinata se detenía a unos pasos de él

**- Aparte de mirarte hablar solo - ** se mofo del Uchiha mientras le extendía un papel que el pelinegro tomo

**- No creo que tu padre este de acuerdo - ** dijo con tan solo darle una mirada

**- Es mi fiesta, puedo invitar a quien yo quiera - ** replico la Hyuga encogiéndose de hombros **- además aunque estén peleados, eres el novio de Hinata sería raro que no fueras - ** Sasuke bufo en respuesta lo cual solo hizo sonreír a la menor quien lo tomo como una confirmación **- por cierto, de verdad deberías disculparte - ** comunico mientras daba la vuelta para marcharse

**- ¿Qué te hace pensar que debo hacerlo? - ** cuestiono el pelinegro obligando a que la castaña se detuviera y volteara a verle

**- Hinata suele disculparse aun cuando no tiene la culpa, si no lo ha hecho es porque dijiste algo realmente grave - ** dijo de manera seria después se aclaro la garganta **- puede que sea una tonta, pero sigue siendo mi hermana y no quiero que salga lastimada - ** finalizo para retomar su camino dejando al chico con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

**- Así debe ser ¿no? los hermanos se cuidan entre sí - ** dijo clavando su mirada en el monumento a los caídos

/

El sol aun estaba en lo alto aunque lentamente descendía anunciando que su tiempo para estar presente se agotaba, después de su parada en el monumento a los caídos considero regresar a casa pero no lo hizo sino que se enfilo al acantilado, seguro de que la Hyuga no se presentaría, pues él no lo había hecho en los días posteriores, una vez allí se dedico a observar el cielo esperando encontrar respuestas a todas las preguntas que lo inundaban

**- Nunca pensé verte rendirte sin luchar - ** fueron las palabras con las que lo saludo la de ojos verdes al acercarse a él

**- Sakura - ** pronuncio el mirando de reojo a su compañera de equipo

**- Si, lamento desilusionarte pero solo soy yo - ** dijo con un noto que intentaba ser juguetón pero sonaba resignado

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? - ** pregunto ignorando las palabras de la chica

**- Soy tu amiga se supone que debo apoyarte - ** dijo como si eso lo explicara todo, pero al ver la mirada de extrañeza de su acompañante añadió **- Hi-na-ta - ** el Uchiha la ignoro por completo dejando que su mirada siguiera vagando por la nada **- tal vez no sea un ninja de rastreo o sensorial pero me fijo en los detalles - ** añadió logrando que el pelinegro la volteara a ver

**- ¿Eso exactamente qué quiere decir? - **

**- Esta bien si no quieres expresarlo o mejor dicho si no me lo quieres expresarlo frente a mí - ** expreso mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Sasuke **- yo tampoco le diría a la persona que me ha acosado por años que estoy enamorado - **el pelinegro no retiro la mano de la chica pero si le dio una mirada de desconcierto **- he visto como la miras, además me atrevería a asegurar que lloraste frente a ella hace unos días, nunca antes dejaste que nadie te viera llorar - **declaro desviando la mirada **- hable con tus compañeros después de la guerra - **confeso pero el pelinegro no dijo nada sobre eso

**- ¿Qué ganas tu? -** pregunto en contraparte

**- Cerrar el círculo -** aseguro caminando hasta quedar frente a él **- La guerra me hizo madurar de muchas formas, pero aun quedaba ese remanso de la niña estúpida y egoísta que solía ser - **se acerco un poco al Uchiha **- Esa que creía ciegamente que solo por correr tras de ti y decir que te amaba algún día iba a ser correspondida - ** sonrió tristemente **- eso no quiere decir que ya no sienta "eso" por ti, si no que es momento de terminar con algo que nunca empezó - ** concluyo agachando la mirada

**- Cambiaste - ** fue lo primero que dijo el Uchiha, tomando su barbilla para obligarla a verlo **- Esperaba que pusieras histérica - **soltó al apreciar la sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura

Una pequeña risilla salió de los labios de ella **- Hace unos meses lo hubiera hecho, pero te he visto sonreír cuando estas con ella, tu no sonríes, jamás sonreíste cuando éramos un equipo, ni cuando te fuiste, quiero seguir viendo esa sonrisa - ** aseguro tomándose el atrevimiento de acariciar la mejilla del Uchiha quien no rechazo dicho acto **- Así que dime ¿vas a retirarte sin luchar? - **

**- Ella debe decidir - ** contesto por fin a la pregunta tomando la mano de la pelirosa para retirarla de su cara

**- Entonces dejaras que Naruto gane - ** afirmo simplemente sin romper la unión de sus manos

**- Sigo mis reglas - **replico con sorna **- y juego a todo o nada - ** termino alejando su mano de la contraria

Al estar frente al chico puedo apreciar con claridad como la figura de la morena que se acercaba **- hasta el momento parece que estas ganado - **sonrió levemente **- lo olvidaba nos reuniremos en Ichiraku para cenar, deberías ir, Kakahi-sensei prometió pagar la cuenta si te convencíamos - ** le pidió antes de emprender la marcha, dejando al Uchiha quien al parecer no la escucho al estar metido en sus pensamientos

/

Después de la plática que tuviera con Naruto se dijo era obvio que el pelinegro la estaba evitando, se acerco al campo donde solían entrenar y lo había esperado por un largo rato pero no llego como en días anteriores, entonces se dedico a vagar por los alrededores de la aldea, esperando que con ello pudiera aclarar sus ideas, no podía creer que acabara de rechazar a la persona de la que estaba enamorada desde que tenía uso de razón, termino con algo que ni siquiera empezó, ¿acaso tiro su oportunidad de ser feliz? Pero el rubio no la amaba y como lo había dicho no existía seguridad de que lo hiciera, y las palabras de Sasuke rezumbaban de nuevo en su cabeza, amor… él la amaba acaso no merecía eso… que alguien la amara a ella por solo ser ella… aunque también podía ser compasión, lastima, le conto su pasado ese que aun la destrozaba y la hacía llorar más que cualquier otra cosa, tal vez era eso tal vez Sasuke solo sentía lastima por ella y lo confundía con algo como el amor.

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios estaba cansada, pensar le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza pero aun no quería regresar a casa, no quería ver los rostros preocupados de Neji y Tenten o volver a escuchar las insistentes preguntas de Hanabi, sus pasos la condujeron al lugar de cada tarde el acantilado, aun sabiendo lo poco probable que era encontrarlo sonrió al recordar lo bien que se sentía allí con él a su lado, por ello cuando vio las figuras a lo lejos no pudo menos que quedarse paralizada, el Uchiha soltaba la mano de la pelirosa quien parecía sonreír, para cuando quiso darse cuenta se dirigía directamente a ellos pero, antes de que llegara Sakura se alejaba por el lado contrario.

**- ¡Mentiste! - ** de su boca salió el grito cuando estaba a solo unos pasos del chico **- y yo fui tan estúpida que te creí - ** recrimino nuevamente con las manos hechas puños, Sasuke volteo a verla con una sonrisa maliciosa a causa del enojo de la Hyuga pero no dijo nada **- Odio que se burlen de mi y no lo vas a seguir haciendo - ** escupió con desdén dando vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, siendo retenida por el brazo a causa de la mano del chico

**- Jamás miento - ** dijo al obligarla a voltearse **- Y no me burlo - ** afirmo sujetando su cintura para atraerla hacia él

**- Lo haces - ** reclamo pero volteo un poco la cara para evitar el contacto visual con él, intentando alejarse **- Si no porque estaría aquí Sakura-san - ** argumento pero esta vez mucho más bajo, sin dejar de intentar alejarlo

El Uchiha solo ensancho un poco su sonrisa antes de soltar su cintura con una de sus manos para con ella obligarla a mirarlo **- ¿****Por**** qué nunca muestras esta cara? - ** pregunto desconcertando a Hinata quien dejo de intentar escapar por la sorpresa **- Fuerte, atrevida, decidida *****como****una mañana pálida de primavera que aun se aferra a la frialdad del invierno**** - ** las palabras salieron esporádicamente de su boca, su efecto en la chica fue devastador logrando que se pusiera mas roja de lo que pudiera recordar, sin embargo no fue la única pues un leve rubor también cubrió las mejillas del Uchiha quien no creía haber pronunciado esas palabras,

**- Sa… Sasuke-kun… - ** susurro Hinata con el poco aire que existía en sus pulmones

**- Solo quiero escuchar sí o no - ** la corto consciente de que se estaba jugando todo a una carta y el precio a pagar era muy alto

**- Si… - **la respuesta apenas audible escapo de sus labios pero era todo lo que necesitaba el pelinegro

**- Ahora no te puedes retractarte - ** fue lo último que dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los de Hinata sellando el inicio de una verdadera relación

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Antes que nada la frase **como****una mañana pálida de primavera que aun se aferra a la frialdad del invierno** no es mía, pertenece al cap 10 fic legión infernal de la serie del mismo nombre de misfits 77 ahora los comentarios

**Anonimo:** Primero quiero darte las gracias por leer y me alegra que te guste segundo quiero aclarar dos cosas 1.- tardo en actualizar un mes en promedio y justamente actualice la semana pasada (8 octubre) como tuve tiempo e inspiración me avente este y 2.- claro que la terminare de eso puedes estar segura se lo frustante que es que dejen a la mitad una historia que adoras PD por favor deja un seudónimo para saber a quien dirigirme

**JenSchiffer****:** oh varias personas me han dicho lo mismo que las alertas les llegan al spam espero que se solucione y bueno ahora si trabaje aquí un nuevo cap

**Misfits77**: ahh debe ser como cuando leo darkness o akatsuki de contrabando en el hospital, empiezo a sonreir y mi novio me mira con cara de "y esta loca" la pequeña Hinata se esta enamorando sin siquiera darse cuenta, ella solo se cuestiona porque le afecta tanto Sasuke siendo que hasta hace poco nunca había hablado con él, Sasuke le pone un ultimátum no por tener el ego herido sino porque siente la ansiedad de Hinata y quiere ayudarla.. a su manera. A Sakura le quise dar un poco de dignidad al hacerse a un lado y dejar que Sasuke sea feliz

**miey-chan:** ahh no lo mates Naruto es bastante baka pero es una buena persona, Hinata esta aclarando sus sentimientos lentamente pero lo hace, despues de todo no puedes desenamorarte de un día para otro espero que te haya gustado este cap

**hinatacris**: pues Naruto ya se jodio y la relación empieza aunque no muy bien o que opinas

**Tokeijikakeno orenji:** Hinata no dejara a Sasuke como ya viste, Sakura se hizo a un lado pero hay que ver que va a hacer Naruto cuando sepa de esto, yo tampoco he superado la muerte de Neji pero ya lo había puesto vivo cuando kishi lo mato así que me invente una explicación para que esté vivo pero la contare más adelante oh la plática estará solo estoy afinando algunos detalles

**Makaa-chan:** pues oh sorpresa volvi pronto y bueno si Naruto perdió y Hinata parece que ya tomo una decisión o ¿será que aun lo dude? no se no se lo pensare y creo que tienes razón a su manera pero Sasuke es tierno

**Abisag Freiheit:** hey yo no hago nada pero bueno, oh no te preocupes me ha pasado, a hiashi le dará algo cuando sepa con quien anda su "pequeña e inocente" niña, Sakura me parece estúpida y egoísta asi que quise darle un poco de dignidad, es uno de esos personajes que me valen aunque técnicamente sea una de los tres protagonistas, jajaja últimamente me estoy poniendo re melosa con Sasuke y Hinata pero mientras no me salga del personaje creo que esta bien

**MisedPandora****:** puede ser Sasuke es un ser complejo, tal vez su ego fue herido o realmente se sintió ofendido de que Hinata creyera que lo hacía por su trato, oh gracias por leerlo ,sé lo que es viciarse por lo regular actualizo una vez al mes pues cuento con poco tiempo para escribir pero esta vez tuve tiempo y mucha inspiración así que estuvo rápido, trato de que las cosas sean creibles si las siendo forzadas (ya sea escenas o acciones) las borro y vuelvo a comenzar por eso tardo en actualizar

**Akane-chan17:** es raro a mi yahoo no me hace eso pero qué bueno que ya estas de regreso leiste 3 cap de jalon y te fue bien pues obtuviste un cap mas, rápido oh esa Hanabi es una descarada total nos estamos leyendo


	30. Hinata, Hanabi y El sexo

Parece que la inspiración sigue siendo muy benevolente conmigo y si con esto no compenso mis atrasos no se con que hacerlo dos cap en menos de un mes es todo un record. Pasando a otra cosa este cap y el siguiente a pesar de llevar en el nombre "El cumpleaños de Hanabi" no se desarrollan en ese día como tal pero giran en torno a él por eso llevan el subtítulo que sería el nombre en si del cap y durante ellos no habrá más que menciones al sasuhina pero advertidas quedan

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El cumpleaños de Hanabi

(Hinata, Hanabi y el sexo)

Regresaban de una misión habían viajado hasta el país del arroz ida y vuelta a todo lo que daban, el viaje que normalmente duraría un par de semanas realizado en menos de una semana los agoto, pero la razón para tanto esfuerzo valía la pena para dos de los miembros del equipo, para cuando pusieron un pie en la aldea solo faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños de Hanabi, Hinata estaba emocionada por la ocasión aunque no podíamos decir lo mismo de Kiba a quien la ansiedad lo estaba matando, al agrado de que durante la misión Akamaru se viera en la necesidad de morderlo más de una vez para hacerlo regresar a la realidad.

Una vez que salieron de la torre después de entregar su informe se despidió de sus compañeros dividiéndose cada uno con dirección a su casa, estaba deseando llegar para darse un buen y bien merecido baño dormir un par de horas y después darle su regalo a Hanabi, sabía que era anticipado pero si reaccionaba como ella no lograrían sacarla de su habitación hasta el día de la fiesta, sonrió ante esta idea sin embargo rápidamente se desvaneció al ser arrastrada a un callejón donde mientras trataba de superar la sorpresa vio sus labios invadidos por otros

**- Tardaste demasiado - ** reclamo el dueño de los labios invasores una vez que le soltara para tomar un poco de aire

**- Solo fueron unos días - ** respondió la Hyuga en un susurro recuperando el aire perdido por la sorpresa y el beso que recibido

**- Más el tiempo que estuve fuera, eso hace demasiado tiempo - ** recalco mientras se apoderaba nuevamente de la boca de Hinata **- Tsk, la próxima vez que Tsunade que de una misión así le diré unas cuantas cosas - **

**- Sasuke-kun las misiones de espionaje son la especialidad de los Uchiha, ¿de verdad vas a dejarlas de lado? - ** regaño la chica de manera dulce

**- no dije que las dejaría, solo que Tsunade tendrá que hacer algunas concesiones - ** dijo mientras le daba un mirada que logro poner roja a la Hyuga, mientras el pelinegro se agachaba para por tercera ocasión apoderarse de la boca de Hinata, sin embargo antes de que la acción de consumara la voz de una tercera persona logro separarlos

**- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí! - ** fue lo único que pudo articular ante la escena frente a él, Kiba solo buscaba a su compañera de equipo para pedirle que avisara a su hermana que no podría verla hasta su cumpleaños sin imaginarse lo que se encontraría una vez que la localizara

**- Kiba-kun - ** articulo con dificultad al percatarse de la presencia de su compañero, amigo y cuñado quien los miraba rayando entre la incredulidad y la furia

**- Tsk, no tienes cosas que hacer Inuzuka - ** soltó el Uchiha con molestia pero acercando a la pelinegra hacia él

**- Hinata puedes explicarme ¿Qué pasa aquí? - ** ignoro deliberadamente al Uchiha y se dirigió a la chica quien suspiro pensando en la manera adecuada de responderle

**- Kiba-kun… Sasuke-kun y yo estamos juntos - ** al final la mejor manera de solucionar el asunto era con la verdad de lo contrario su compañero se pondría a hacer un escándalo

**- Eso lo puedo ver, lo que quiero saber es ¿porque? - ** pregunto de nueva cuenta haciendo que la chica sonriera ante lo despistado que podía ser a veces el Inuzuka

**- Estamos juntos como tú y su hermana - ** explico el Uchiha con molestia a causa de lo que considero la estupidez del castaño

**- ¿nani! ¿Es en serio Hinata? - ** dijo tomando a la chica de las manos, mientras recibía una mala mirada del otro chico **- Pero… pero… ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento? - **

**- Eso es algo que no te importa - ** agrego el Uchiha mientras tiraba de Hinata para acercarla aún más a su cuerpo

**- ¿Para qué me buscabas Kiba-kun? - ** desvió la atención de los varones para evitar que se desatara una pelea entre ellos

**- oh es verdad, le podrías decirle a Hanabi que no la podre ver hasta su cumpleaños - ** sonrió apenado y agrego cubriéndose la boca a manera de secreto añadió **- la última vez que no supo nada de mi cerro mis puntos de chakra en lugares verdaderamente dolorosos - **

La Hyuga evito reír ante el comentario de su compañero** - yo se lo diré pero… - ** el castaño la miro dudosa pues su compañera no es de la que pidiera algo a cambio de un favor **- no debes decir nada acerca de lo mío con Sasuke-kun - **Kiba lo pensó un momento y solo asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de irse le mando una mirada de advertencia al pelinegro quien lo ignoro

**- discúlpalo, Kiba-kun a veces es… - ** justifico la Hyuga a su compañero

**- idiota - ** completo la frase para molestia de la pelinegra

**- sobreprotector - ** corrigió retomando la palabra **- Tengo que ir a casa, deben estar esperándome - ** se despidió dando media vuelta para alejarse del chico

**- No deberías enojarte, solo dije la verdad - **expuso al percatarse del cambio de actitud de la chica

**- Kiba-kun es importante para mí, solo por eso deberías intentar congeniar un poco con él - ** soltó sin mirar atrás, consciente de que si lo hacía no solo terminaría dándole la razón al pelinegro sino además jamás lograría que el Uchiha tratara de relacionarse con más personas

/

Traspaso las puertas de la mansión sin muchos ánimos saludo a las empleadas que se encontró a su paso, pregunto por su familia para dirigirse directamente a su cuarto donde tomo el baño que tanto deseaba, una vez fuera vistiendo solo corto short y una camiseta sin mangas se tiro en la cama y cediendo ante el cansancio se durmió de inmediato, para cuando despertó era entrada la noche, incluso la hora de cenar había pasado nadie la despertó al percatarse de lo cansada que se encontraba, pero así como su cuerpo le pedía descanso su estómago clamaba por comida por lo cual en cuanto despertó bajo a la cocina, una vez que hubo saciado su apetito se dirigió a la habitación de Hanabi con la esperanza de encontrarla aun despierta, tendría que dejar su regalo para mañana por ahora lo importante era darle el recado de Kiba antes de que su siempre impulsiva hermana hiciera algo que pudiera lamentar más adelante, pronto se halló frente a la puerta de la menor por donde se colaban las minutas de los que era una conversación entre esta y otra persona, lentamente la entreabrió para ver quién era la otra persona que se encontraba allí sorprendiéndose al percatarse de que era la Tenten, quien parecía sostener una discusión con la menor

**- De verdad no es necesario - ** parecía debatir la menor quien apenas podía mantener su normalmente impasible semblante **- si padre pregunta le diré que ya hablaste conmigo - **dijo mientras volteaba la cara eludiendo la mirada de la castaña mayor

**- No se trata de eso, de verdad quiero hacerlo, además no se trata de una plática informativa - ** explico con una sonrisa a Hanabi quien pareció tomar interés por las palabras de su prima **- Quiero que preguntes y yo responderé lo mejor que pueda - ** argumento de nuevo la castaña mayor para hacer entrar en confianza a la menor

**- ¿De verdad? - ** pregunto con precaución a lo que Tenten solo asintió con la cabeza **- Entonces… ¿es verdad que la primera vez duele? - **

**- A algunas mujeres si a otras no, eso depende de cada persona, así como también la intensidad del dolor varia de persona a persona - ** respondió con naturalidad

**- Y… ¿A ti te dolió? - ** inquirió la menor logrando que la castaña se sonrojara

**- Bueno… - ** dudaba en contestar

**- Hanabi eso no se pregunta - ** intervino la pelinegra logrando que las miradas se dirigieran hacia ella, mientras se adentraba en la habitación cerrando la puerta y se sentaba en la cama

**- Pero Ne-san, Tenten dijo que preguntara - ** se quejó la menor ante el regaño

**- Una cosa es que resuelva tus dudas y otra que averigües su vida íntima - ** reprendió de nueva cuenta a la Hyuga castaña

**- No me interesa conocer detalles, solo tengo curiosidad sobre si es cierto lo que dicen sobre Neji-nii - ** contesto Hanabi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

**- ¿Y qué dicen? - ** pregunto esta vez Tenten con inocencia

**- Bueno ya sabes… - ** la menor desvió la mirada antes de continuar **- Que Nii-san está bien proporcionado… - **

**- la perfecta proporción corporal es lo que favorece al poder de Neji aunque eso es algo que sabes bien, no entiendo la curiosidad - ** respondió con ingenuidad la mayor de las chicas

**- No me refiero a eso - ** exclamo sorprendida de que no entendiera la indirecta **- me refiero a que está muy bien dotado - ** el sonrojo no solo cubrió las mejillas de la pequeña Hyuga sino también de la esposa del nombrado

**- ¡Hanabi! Eso no te interesa - ** alzo la voz Hinata y luego inconscientemente añadió **- además lo importante lo es el largo sino el ancho - ** Esta vez fue ella quien se sonrojo al percatarse de lo que había dicho gracias a las miradas de incredulidad y sorpresa clavadas en ella

**- ¡Ne-san como sabes eso? - ** pregunto Hanabi siendo la primera en reaccionar **- Acaso tú… - **

**- ¡No! solo fue un comentario - ** interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar

**- Hinata, no esperaba eso de ti - ** comento esta vez Tenten para intentar calmar los ánimos entre las Hyuga

**- Que todo el mundo crea que sigo teniendo 5 años no quiere decir que los tenga - ** fue la simple explicación que dio

**- Vamos no puedes culparnos, siempre luces tan… ingenua que nadie adivinaría lo que realmente tienes en la mente - ** se excusó la mayor con una sonrisa burlona

**- Hey ¡me estas llamando pervertida? - ** recrimino la pelinegra

**- No, claro que no, es solo que es duro descubrir que no eres todo lo inocente que creemos - ** se disculpo

La pelinegra se quedó pensando un momento antes de agregar **- No importa, deberían dejar su plática para mañana - ** retomo la palabra **- Es tarde, tú debes dormir, y a ti deben estar esperándote - ** señalo a cada una de las presentes intentando dar por cerrado el tema

Ante esas frase fue como la castaña mayor cayó en cuenta de la hora que era y con un ademan se despidió de ambas Hyuga quienes rieron al verla correr a la salida

**- Seguro que Nii-san la "castigara" por tardar tanto - ** se mofo la menor mientras veía a su hermana con una sonrisa maliciosa **- Y, Ne-san ¿qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?, supuse que seguirías durmiendo - **

**- eh - **las palabras de su hermana volvieron a Hinata a la realidad **- solo venia darte un mensaje de Kiba - **

**- Al fin - ** exclamo con alivio **- pensé que se desaparecería sin decir nada - ** explico a la mayor **- Y bien que dijo - **

**- Bueno él dijo… - ** titubeo un poco ante la idea de que el mensaje no era lo que Hanabi esperaba **- dijo que no podrá verte hasta tu cumpleaños - ** termino de hablar rápidamente expectante

**- Está bien, tampoco es como si padre y el consejo me diera mucho tiempo libre en los últimos días, no recuerdo que el tuyo fuera tan engorroso - ** suspiro resignada

**- Eso es porque hace 5 años solo tenías que preocuparte, por verte bien con el kimono, demostrar que conoces a la perfección los protocolos es otra cosa - ** dijo la mayor mientras revolvía el cabello de la castaña **- ahora a dormir mañana será un día muy pesado - ** señalo la cama de la menor mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras ella

/

Insomnio, después de haber dormido por muchas horas ahora no podía hacerlo, esa eran las consecuencia y la aceptaba, paso otra hoja del libro que leía desde que regreso a su habitación, pronto el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la saco de su lectura obligándola a mirar el reloj antes de dirigirse a abrir, tras la puerta estaba la adolescente que hace unas horas dejara sola

**- Hanabi-chan son las 2:00 am ¿sucede algo? - ** pregunto mientras hacía pasar la menor y cerraba la puerta

**- No puedo dormir - ** declaro simplemente mientras se acomodaba en la cama **- en realidad necesito hablar con alguien - ** acepto cuando Hinata se sentó junto a ella dejando que recargara su cabeza en sus piernas **- Tenten es amable pero no estoy segura de que entendiera - ** la pelinegra no dijo nada dedicándose a acariciar el cabello de la castaña en espera de que continuara

**- Recuerdas que hace tiempo preguntaste si Kiba y yo… - **Hanabi mordió su labio antes de continuar **- Si, Kiba y yo lo habíamos hecho - ** solo recibió un leve hai por parte de la mayor lo que la animo a continuar **- nunca, Kiba dice que debemos esperar a que al menos tenga dieciocho - **una vez finalizada la oración se levantó de las piernas de su hermana para mirarla a la cara **- Eso no me preocuparía, sino fuera por el hecho de que él es mayor y tiene… ciertas necesidades - **

**- Hanabi-chan - ** intervino por primera vez la pelinegra **- No eres el tipo de persona que duda, di que te está haciendo daño - **

**- Creo… creo que él no quiere acostarse conmigo porque sigo pareciéndole una niña - ** confeso bajando la cabeza **- no quiero ser una niña, quiero ser la mujer que necesita, no puedo esperar tres años para serlo, que va a pasar si en ese tiempo el conoce a alguien más que le de eso que yo no - ** dijo con frustración y ansiedad desahogándose por fin la menor.

A pesar de mantener el rostro gacho, eso no impidió que Hinata pudiera ver un par de lágrimas escurrir por las mejillas de la menor, sin decir nada la abrazo esperando confortarla un poco

**- Hanabi-chan - ** la llamo una vez que se hubo tranquilizado **- ¿hace cuánto tiempo que Kiba-kun y tu salen? - **

**- Dos años - ** la pregunta descoloco a la menor pero respondió sin titubear

**- Durante ese tiempo ¿cuántas veces has dudado respecto a lo que siente por ti? - ** volvió a preguntar un poco descolocada al enterarse del tiempo que su mejor amigo y su hermana llevaban juntos

**- no lo había hecho - ** contesto rápidamente

**- Entonces ¿por qué hacerlo ahora? - ** ante esta nueva pregunta la menor deshizo el abrazo para mirar a Hinata a la cara **- Comprendo cómo te sientes, quieres averiguar si es verdad todo aquello que dicen y que has leído, si tu piel se electrifica con un roce, si su aliento se mezcla con el tuyo dejándote saborear su esencia, como sus normalmente ásperas manos son suaves cuando te tocan, si realmente el mundo parece desaparecer porque en ese momento solo existen ustedes dos - ** explico con calma a una asombrada Hanabi

**- Hinata… - ** fue lo único que pudo pronunciar en su estupor

**- Eres una adolescente, las hormonas hierven en ti - ** señalo a la menor quien se sonrojo e intento hablar pero fue detenida por la siguiente frase **- No importa si eres un ninja, hay cosas que no puedes evitar - ** la menor la miro a lo que la pelinegra continuo **- Era demasiado tímida como para hablarlo con alguien, y me daba una inmensa vergüenza que pudieran imaginar que pasaba por mi mente - ** acepto con una sonrisa **- pero eso no quiere decir que no me sucedía, yo también deseaba comprobar todas esas sensaciones, fantaseaba y soñaba con entregarme a la persona que amaba - ** dijo callando un momento

La castaña la miro antes de al fin poder hablar **- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas? - ** pregunto simplemente

**- Porque quiero que entiendas una cosa, Kiba no se aleja de ti porque seas una niña, se aleja porque sabe que ahora mismo no eres tú sino tus hormonas las que hablan - ** acaricio de manera maternal la mejilla de la castaña y añadió **- Estoy segura de que no has pensado con detenimiento las cosas, tienes quince años ¿qué harías si terminaras embarazada? ¿Qué sería de tu carrera como ninja? Eso sin contar que padre y Tsume-san matarían a Kiba-kun - ** termino para añadir un poco de humor a la plática

**- Eres un ser complejo, hay mucho más de lo que aparentas - **alabo la menor **- jamás lo pensé de ti, es más nadie lo creería - ** aseguro mientras se lanzaba a ella y le abrazaba **- gracias me siento mucho mejor - **

Sin romper el abrazo se dejaron caer en la cama de la mayor que siguió acariciando el cabello de la castaña que lentamente se iba quedando dormida hasta que Hinata volvió a tomar la palabra

**- Es cierto, ya que técnicamente es mañana puedo darte tu regalo - ** se separó de ella y de debajo de la cama saco un pequeño cofre al abrirlo Hanabi pudo apreciar que el contenido de este eran mayormente fotografías, de su madre, de ella cuando era un bebé, ambas con su padre y algunas de Hinata con Neji cuando ambos eran muy pequeños, pero no tomo ninguna sino el pergamino que descansaba en una esquina lo saco devolviendo el cofre a su lugar, lo extendió a Hanabi quien lo recibió con una clara muestra de duda, lo activo mostrando un cofre un poco más pequeño que el primero, el cual estaba lleno de cuadernos perfectamente alineados, tomo uno entre sus manos y viendo lo que ponía en la cubierta por fin hablo

**- Nunca he escrito un diario y no empezare a escribirlo ahora - ** soltó retomando su habitual tono duro

**- No son para escribir, son para leer - ** dijo la pelinegra solo aumentando la duda en la castaña

**- Lo que dijiste me ayudo pero no quiero saber qué es lo que pasaba por tu mente - ** concluyo Hanabi con cierta aversión

Hinata no pudo evitar una leve risa antes de aclararle **- No son míos, son de nuestra madre - **la sorpresa de la menor la ayudo a continuar **- los encontré hace tiempo, me gustaría poder darte todos pero… durante el ataque a la aldea perdí el pergamino que contenía los demás - ** se disculpó con la castaña quien veía los cuadernos hipnotizada

**- Madre - ** susurro mientras acariciaba la cubierta de aquel entre sus manos

**- Sé que tarde mucho tiempo, pero espero que te guste - **dijo a la menor que no parecía reaccionar

**- Gracias - ** por fin hablo la castaña **- yo no recuerdo a nuestra madre pero tú sí, imagino lo difícil que es desprenderte de algo que mantiene su recuerdo vivo - ** las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin permiso, era la primera vez que lloraba frente a alguien y ese alguien era su hermana

**- Su recuerdo está vivo siempre que te miro, eres lo mejor que me pudo dejar - ** señalo la mayor mientras volvía a abrazar **- ojala pudieras recordarla como yo lo hago - ** apretó más el abrazo, dejando a la menor llorar hasta que se quedó dormida

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien espero que les haga gustado el cap sino pues se aguantan jaajaja no es cierto díganlo con confianza pero el cap se queda tal y como esta ahora si sus comentarios

**Anonimo:** ya vez estoy de regreso espero te guste

**JenSchiffer****:** tendrán que esperar un poco para saber que pasa entre ellos pero no se desesperen porque valdra la pena lo juro

**Misfits77**: se preocupan por ella pero en vez de ayudarla solo la estresan mas eso es lo que no entienden, esa hanabi siempre haciendo su voluntad a ver que pasa en la fiesta, bueno cuando actuas por puro instinto es cuando demuestras lo que de verdad hay dentro de ti, oh bueno sakura parece resignada pero sabes que sufrirá igual que naruto por corto y lento amo a itachi y kasumi como pareja tengo otra idea pero luego la comentamos

**miey-chan:** aquí un poco de lo que pasa con kiba pero el próximo casi esta dedicado a el asi que no te lo pierdas de sino si tienes ideas son bien recibidas, naruto es corto pero ya le tocara sufrir (muajaja) asi que no desesperes

**hinatacris**: tendras que esperar un poco pero allí va solo ten paciencia

**Makaa-chan:** me alegra que te haya gustado trabaje en el mucho aquí esta el siguiente espero que este también te guste

**MisedPandora****:** aquí el siguiente pronto estare de vuelta

**Akane-chan17:** bueno si sasuke actuo sinpensar y después se lamentaba las consecuencia que pudiera traerle pero ahí va, hinata se esta dando cuenta de cosas importantes sobretodo que sasuke no es el cubo de hielo que todos piensan

**SunnyNara: **oh que bueno que te guste dado que no lees sasuhina regularmente espero que me sigas leyendo

**Lunacreciente: ** aquí esta la continuación


	31. La presentación de Kiba

Sorpresa sorpresa aquí estoy de nuevo creyeron que no me verían hasta el siguiente mes pues que creen que no, como el cap del cumpleaños de Hanabi como tal se está alargado más de lo que tenía pensado decidí adelantarme en subir este espero les guste

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El cumpleaños de Hanabi

(La presentación de Kiba)

Pocas eran las veces que se levantaba tan temprano por lo general solo lo hacía cuando incluía una misión de con varios días de viaje, justo como de la que acababa de regresar, también por lo general eso incluía no salir de la cama hasta entrada la tarde del día siguiente, pero esa era una excepción, una ocasión especial que valía cada sacrificio hecho, como el estar en ese momento en que podría estar cómodamente dormido en su cama y en cambio se encontraba a la espera de que le abrieran las puertas de la mansión Hyuga. Los empleados acostumbrados al carácter alegre y ruidoso del castaño se sorprendieron cuando serenamente solicitó una audiencia con el líder del clan, Hiashi recibió la petición en su despacho donde revisaba los últimos detalles para la fiesta del día siguiente, ligeramente sorprendido accedió y en pocos minutos el Inuzuka entraba con un semblante que el mayor no había visto desde que lo conocía

**- Hiashi-sama - **saludo con una ligera reverencia lo que hizo que el Hyuga alzara una ceja **- Se que mi visita es repentina y me disculpo por ello, pero el asunto que deseo tratar con usted es de suma importancia, por eso me tome el atrevimiento de presentarme en su casa de esta manera - ** explico de manera breve logrando despertar el interés de Hiashi quien le ofreció asiento con una seña

**- Te escucho - ** fueron las simples palabras del líder Hyuga cuando el Inuzuka estuvo sentado frente a él

El menor paso saliva antes de atreverse a hablar **- se que mañana es el cumpleaños de su hija menor Hanabi…san y - ** mojo sus labios **- y deseo su consentimiento para ser su acompañante, así como para pretenderla a partir de ese momento - ** dijo mientras la voz de cierto (y molesto según él) pelinegro resonaba en su cabeza

Hiashi Hyuga miro al chico frente a él sin que su semblante pareciera afectado por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, resignado a que su papel como padre y líder el clan más prestigioso de Konoha no le permitía ceder ante sus impulsos y castrar en ese mismo instante al Inuzuka, pues no tenía que más que acomodar las piezas del rompecabezas para saber que él era el infecto sujeto que estaba corrompiendo a su pequeña niña, suspiro mientras sus pensamientos homicidas eran dirigidos a la búsqueda de las palabras correctas para responder

**- Inuzuka Kiba - ** el llamado por su nombre solo tenso más al menor **- has entrado a esta casa desde que te convertiste en el compañero y amigo de mi primogénita - ** calló un segundo mientras enlazaba sus manos sobre el escritorio **- Y ahora te presentas frente a mí pidiéndome te permita establecer una relación mucho más allá de la amistad con mi segunda hija, una a la que apenas has tratado así debo preguntar ¿Por qué debería acceder a tal petición? - **

Kiba paso saliva consciente de que lo siguiente que dijera definiría de muchas maneras el futuro de su relación con Hanabi **- Hiashi-sama, sé que mi petición pudiere parecer inadecuada, puedo asegurarle que en ningún momento he tenido la intención de faltar al respeto que me merece su persona y esta casa - ** hizo una pausa esperando algún comentario de parte del hombre pero no llego **- conozco que Hanabi-san es candidata a sucederlo y por ello es que le pido su aprobación antes de presentarle mis intenciones a ella, respecto a su pregunta solo le pido que lo considere, como usted ha dicho me conoce desde que forme equipo con Hinata y aunque suene arrogante soy una de las mejores opciones que pudieran presentarse - ** dijo al levantarse dispuesto de marcharse **- me retiro gracias por su tiempo Hiashi-sama - ** añadió dando una reverencia y salió del despacho

Apenas cerró la puerta un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, consulto el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta de que solo habían sido 5 min y no la eternidad que le pareció, agradeció a una las empleadas que pasaba quien le indico que Hinata se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión y se dirigió allí. En efecto Hinata estaba allí cuidando de las plantas que apenas asomaban por encima de la cada vez más delgada capa de hielo, ni siquiera advirtió su presencia concentrada en su tarea hasta que el castaño hablo

**- Es una lástima que el jardín no pueda lucir todo su esplendor para la fiesta de mañana - **

**- Kiba-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? - ** dijo sobresaltada **- pensé que no te vería hasta mañana - ** explico poniéndose de pie para emprender el camino hacia el interior de la mansión

**- Principalmente vine a hablar con tu padre - ** aclaro el castaño mientras caminaba junto a ella **- pero también vine a aclarar cierto asunto que no me convence del todo - ** le lanzo una mirada de reojo a la pelinegra dejándole claro a qué se refería

La Hyuga no hizo ningún comentario mientras entraban en la cocina, le ofreció asiento al chico mientras se aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera escucharlos

**- Sabes que te quiero Kiba-kun - ** dijo sentándose frente a él mientras le extendía una taza de té **- pero lo mío con Sasuke-kun no es tema que esté dispuesta a discutir - ** ambos bebieron un poco antes de que continuara la conversación

**- Soy la última persona con derecho a aprobar o desaprobar con quien te relacionas - ** dijo Kiba soltando un suspiro **- solo quiero saber que estás segura, no me gustaría que te hicieran daño - **

**- Sinceramente… no lo estoy, no estoy segura de nada acerca de cómo me siento junto a Sasuke-kun - ** tal declaración sorprendió al castaño pero más lo hizo lo que siguió a continuación **- pero por primera vez no tengo miedo de averiguarlo - ** la expresión del Inuzuka hizo que la pelinegra tuviera que explicarse **- nunca pude decirle a Naruto-kun que lo amaba porque tenía miedo de su respuesta y cuando al fin lo hice fue porque estaba segura que moriría así que no tendría que enfrentarme a ella, con Sasuke-kun es diferente conozco la enorme posibilidad de que termine lastimada, pero… quiero saber hasta donde es posible llegar antes de que eso suceda - ** una sonrisa ilumino su rostro dejando pensativo al castaño

**- Aunque no puedo imaginar que va a salir de todo esto - ** exclamo el Inuzuka con la mirada clavada en su taza **- Confío lo suficiente en ti como para dejarte intentarlo - ** alzo la cara para devolverle la sonrisa a la chica **- ahora debo irme, Hana me matara si no la ayudo en casa - **

/

Mentirían si dijeran que la petición de su padre para reunirse con él para tomar el té no las tomo por sorpresa, antes del mediodía ambas estaban reunidas en torno a la pequeña mesa colocada en el pórtico que daba al jardín, antes de que una pudiera preguntar a la otra la razón de tan inusual acontecimiento Hiashi se presento tomando asiento, pronto el té fue servido por una de las empleadas de la casa quien desapareció inmediatamente después de cumplir con su labor, aun así el silencio se mantuvo durante algunos minutos en los que ninguno de los Hyuga pronuncio palabra

**- Esta mañana tuve una visita muy interesante - **por fin hablo el hombre mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesa **- Inuzuka Kiba se presento ante mí, pidiendo mi autorización para permitirle ser tu acompañante durante la fiesta de mañana - ** añadió mirando a la menor de sus hijas **- también me presento sus intenciones de enamorarte - ** ante esta última frase la menor no pudo evitar un gesto genuino de sorpresa que descolo por un momento al mayor aunque no lo pareciera **- Hanabi ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto? - **

**- Solo tengo una pregunta - ** respondió la castaña **- ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta, padre? - ** Hiashi miro a su hija mientras Hinata esperaba en tensa agonía la respuesta

**- Es por eso que las reuní aquí - ** hizo una pausa que a las Hyuga pareció eterno **- Quiero escuchar su opinión antes de tomar una postura definitiva, Hanabi al ser la involucrada directa hablaras primero - ** sentencio el hombre

Hanabi miro a su padre en busca de cuál era la respuesta que esperaba al final suspiro y por fin hablo **- lo conozco desde los siete cuando entro en esta casa por primera vez al ser compañero de Hinata, he cruzado palabra con él en diversas ocasiones, ¿si me gusta? si, lo hace ¿Por qué? No sabría explicarlo y con total sinceridad lo prefiero a él que a cualquiera de los insípidos e insignificantes pretendientes que seguramente el consejo ha escogido para mí - ** explico terminando con una sonrisa arrogante, Hinata ahogo una risa al percatarse de que el siempre inmutable rosto de su padre mostraba leves signos de incredulidad, molestia y sorpresa

**- Hinata algo que quieras agregar - ** las palabras de su padre la pillaron por sorpresa pues no esperaba que le estuviera prestando atención

**- padre… solo quiero decir que - ** la pelinegra tomo aire antes de continuar **- Kiba es una buena persona, suele ser algo atolondrado, pero si siente interés en Hanabi no debe dudar que jamás haría algo que la lastimara - ** hizo una nueva pausa esperando alguna reacción por parte del mayor cuando estaba por volver a tomar la palabra una de las empleadas de la casa se presento ante ellos

**- lamento la interrupción Hiashi-sama - ** fue lo primero que dijo **- pero acaban de traer esto para Hanabi-sama - ** y entrego a la Hyuga menor un paquete no muy grande

**- ¿Quién lo trajo? - **interrogo el patriarca Hyuga para saciar su no muy sana curiosidad, al ver que su hija no mostraba interés en abrirlo

**- lo trajo un mensajero de parte de Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke - ** susurro con cautela la empleada que con un suave movimiento de mano fue despedida de la escena

**- ¿Por qué el Uchiha te manda regalos? - ** la pregunta directa descoloco a ambas hermanas que aun estaban sorprendidas por la procedencia del presente

**- No lo sé - ** fue la simple respuesta **- averigüémoslo - ** procedió a abrirlo encontrando un equipo ninja completamente nuevo junto a una nota con un simple feliz cumpleaños en ella, vio de reojo a su hermana quien estaba tensa desde la mención del pelinegro y aun no parecía relajarse

¿Cuando se incluyo al Uchiha en la lista de invitados? se preguntaba el líder Hyuga mientras observaba a sus hijas lanzarse miradas entre si

**- Yo lo invite - ** rompió de pronto el silencio la voz de Hanabi quien solo se encontró con la mirada interrogante de su padre **- Aun si es un clan casi extinto sigue siendo el líder de uno, sería una grosería no invitarlo - ** explico la menor quitándole importancia al asunto

Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la mayor de las hijas de Hiashi cosa que no paso desapercibida para él ni para la menor que volvió a intervenir

**- Si lo que le preocupa es que me interese, no debería, no es así - **sus palabras lograron capturar la atención del mayor lo cual le permitió agregar con una sonrisa burlona dedicada a su hermana **- Además hasta donde sé a él le gustan las pelinegras - ** las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de rojo por lo que desvió un poco el rostro agradeciendo que la atención de su padre se concentrara en Hanabi

Hiashi pareció analizar un momento las palabras de su hija antes de permitirles retirarse, no sin antes recordarles que no debían salir de la mansión hasta el día siguiente, caminando por el pasillo Hanabi no pudo evitar reírse pues Hinata aun conservaba un tono rosado en las mejillas

**- Sabes aun no entiendo como con todo lo que me dijiste, te sonrojas con tanta facilidad - ** la frase sonó a reproche más que a pregunta

**- Es que no debiste decir eso frente a padre - ** debatió ella aunque con no muy convencida

**- algún día lo tendrá que saber ¿no? - ** argumento la castaña y luego con malicia agrego **- solo estoy preparando un poco el terreno - ** y diciendo esto se separo de su hermana tomando otro pasillo que la condujera hacia donde la esperaban los estúpidos consejeros para el ensayo del día

/

Después de que sus hijas se marcharan Hyuga Hiashi se quedo observando por el pasillo donde habían desaparecido, su mirada se torno melancólica era obvio que ninguna de las dos era ya una niña aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo, un suspiro salió de sus labios ya tenía lista su decisión, solo quedaba dejar las cosas en claro a cierto muchachito que parecía creía podía verle la cara.

Toco a la puerta esperando a que alguien contestara, pronto lo hicieron quien estaba tras la puerta era la matriarca de aquel clan quien lo miro pasmada pues no esperaba la visita de aquel hombre

**- Tsume - ** saludo el Hyuga con una ligero ademan de cabeza

**- Hiashi - ** respondió la Inuzuka mientras le cedía el paso al interior de su casa aun sin reaccionar el todo a la sorpresa

**- Espero no ser inoportuno - ** volvió a hablar el hombre notando cierta incomodidad en el ambiente, mientras la mujer le ofreció asiento

**- No claro que no, solo estoy un poco sorprendida - ** respondió la mujer quien se sentó frente a él **- ¿sucede algo? - ** por fin pregunto

**- Necesito hablar con tu hijo, si es posible - ** pidió dándole la vuelta a la pregunta de la mujer. La Inuzuka frunció el ceño no acostumbrada a que evitaran sus preguntas

**- Es sobre la visita que me hizo esta mañana - ** expuso el Hyuga pero sin dar mayor información

**- Lo llamare entonces - ** acepto la mujer levantándose y perdiéndose por los pasillos de su hogar

Solo unos minutos habían pasado cuando apareció el chico bastante nervioso seguido de su fiel y canino amigo

**- Hiashi-sama - ** saludo el chico mientras tomaba asiento frente al hombre **- no esperaba su visita - ** articulo con problemas

**- Era una visita que no podía aplazar - ** afirmo serio el hombre **- He hablado con mis hijas, eso me ha ayudado a tomar una decisión respecto a tu petición - ** el tono que usaba el hombre no podía sino erizarle la piel al menor **- pero antes de comunicártelo quiero saber ¿hace cuanto tiempo que sales con mi hija? - ** la pregunta logro que el color abandonara de la cara del Inuzuka y su boca se secara tanto que podría parecer un desierto

**- Hiashi-sama… yo… - **tartamudeo Kiba tratando de encontrar una respuesta adecuada que no lo llevara a sufrir la ira del Hyuga

**- Crees que no lo sabía, acaso olvidaste que muy pocas cosas se esconden a estos ojos - **le interrumpió el mayor con una sonrisa maliciosa **- Te seré sincero considere seriamente el deshacerme de ti, pero eso me habría traído problemas con Hanabi - ** mientras los colores se negaban a regresar al rostro del Inuzuka la sonrisa no desaparecía del rostro del Hyuga, quien realmente estaba disfrutando del momento **- El que hayas decidido presentarte hoy ante mí, me dice que no intentas jugar con mi hija, pero si quieres que te dé un voto de confianza necesito saber hace cuanto que se están frecuentando - ** sentenció esperando un momento a que el chico recuperara el aire hablara

**- Dos… - ** fue lo único que dijo

**- ¿dos qué? - ** pregunto de ante tan escueta respuesta

**- Dos… meses - ** pronuncio con dificultad

**- Entonces esto pasara, mañana serás el acompañante de Hanabi y mientras se desarrolla la fiesta serán los miembros del consejo quienes determinen si aceptan o no tu candidatura a pretendiente - ** explico con voz impasible dando un respiro al chico

**- Hai - ** fue su simple respuesta

**- Eso es todo, me retiro - ** dijo mientras se levantaba **- Será muy divertido, ¿no lo crees Tsume? - ** añadió mientras miraba a la mujer que aparecía por uno de los pasillos mostrando sus colmillos a través de la sonrisa en su rostro

**- Claro que lo será, y si las cosas van a buen puerto tal vez tengamos un ninja con los ojos Hyuga y olfato Inuzuka - ** respondió la mujer aunque lo ultimo no agrado del todo al hombre quien no agrego nada y salió por la puerta cerrando tras de él

El suspiro que salió de los labios de su hijo no paso desapercibido para la mujer quien soltó una carcajada en ese momento, recibiendo una mirada de descontento de parte de su vástago quien ya había recuperado el color

**- ¿Sabes que te matara cuando descubra que la palabra que seguía a dos era años en vez de meses? - ** pregunto con ganas de molestar a Kiba una vez que recupero el aliento

**- No hay manera que se entere a menos que alguien se lo diga - ** fue la respuesta del chico que acariciaba la cabeza de su compañero canino tratando de fingir desinterés

**- Por tu bien espero que así sea, ni creas que intercederé por ti si sucede lo contrario - ** fueron las palabras de la mujer quien desapareció tal y como llego

Al quedarse solo siguió acariciando la cabeza del canino buscando creer en lo que le había dicho a su madre

**- Todo estará bien ¿verdad Akamaru? - ** en respuesta el can simplemente ladro antes de lamer la mejilla del chico **- Si todo saldrá bien - **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espero que les haya gustado la presentación de Kiba o como me gusta llamarlo "torturemos a Kiba" en el siguiente ya habrá más sasuhina espero que les guste y ahora si no me verán hasta el mes siguiente (tengo que trabajar en amigos luna se ha llevado todo mi tiempo)

**Anonimo:** que bueno que te siga gustando allí esta la continuación

**JenSchiffer****:** bueno no la puedes culpar cuando eres un ninja deber ser aun más difícil pasar por esa etapa, nya en el próximo ya verás a Sasuke y Hinata así que no te desesperes

**Misfits77**: como viste hice unos pequeños cambios al cap espero que hayan sido para mejorar ahora el comentario, jejejejeje que puedo decir amo a Sasuke y necesitaba avanzar un poco su relación y he allí el resultado, bueno la plática era un punto importante pero no quise dejar de lado a las personas importantes para Hinata y Kiba aparte de ser su cuñado es su amigo y tanto su opinión como la de shino son importantes para ella aunque a cierto Uchiha no le agrade demasiado (esta celoso, esta celoso). Hinata es una mujer madura aunque no tenga la oportunidad de demostrarlo y que mejor que orientando a su hermana menor es esos temas que jamás hablaría con su padre. Los diarios los tenia planeados desde hace tiempo me parecieron el tipo de regalo que haría Hinata y que a Hanabi le ayudarían, además me servirán para cuando Hinata tenga que revelar la verdad (si "esa" verdad) Hanabi es una adolescente y es tiempo de que se dé cuenta de algunas cosas que se ha negado a aceptar

**miey-chan:** me alegra que te haya gustado, jejejeje Sasuke no se reprime para nada cuando se trata de Hinata y menos después de no verla por un tiempo (largo según él) te aseguro que puedes enamorarte más de él

**hinatacris**: Kiba contando más de la cuenta, ahora me pregunto donde fue (espera soy la autora debería saber… oh si ya me acorde). Hinata adora a su hermana aunque su relación no sea la mejor y siempre estará allí para ella

**Tokeijikakeno orenji:** espero que la plática haya sido de tu entera satisfacción pues en verdad me gusto como quedo, Hinata no es tan inocente digamos que es pudorosa y Sasuke bueno el extrañaba a su Hina pronto mas de ellos

**Makaa-chan:** nya Sasuke la hecho demasiado de menos (¿no se noto?) oh Hinata no es una pervertida…. Solo está bien informada…. Me alegra que te gustara el regalo me debatí mucho si debía cambiarlo pero al final lo deje porque esa era la idea desde el inicio

**MisedPandora****:** si hablar de sexo es difícil y más cuando hablas de que TU vida sexual pero allí está la buena y compasiva hermana mayor para aclarar las dudas. Sobre ese dato es verídico lo obtuve de una sexóloga que nos dio clases durante la carrera y después… la investigación empírica es muy interesante. Este es el ultimo del mes lo que resta trabajare para terminar el cumpleaños de Hanabi (la fiesta) y amigos para subir los cap en la primera quincena o al menos eso planeo PD parece que kami te escucho porque tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza aunque un poco te problemas para plasmarlas

**Akane-chan17:** ohhh Hanabi tenía muchas dudas como cualquier adolescente y más teniendo un novio mayor, pero es parte de crecer ¿no?. ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que Hinata es una pervertida? ¿Es que acaso estar informada es delito? Ella sigue siendo inocente (del cuello para abajo) nos leemos pronto

**Kattyto:** oh bueno si pero el momento entre hermanas lo ameritaba

**Nina Al:** me alegra que te gustara temía que fuera demasiado empalagoso. Pues en este no lo hubo pero en el próximo por supuesto que lo habrá. Oh bueno Hinata es una chica también fantasea (y la que diga que no lo hace miente [estúpida sociedad que ve mal que una chica diga que lo hace]) Sobre tu pregunta: no, Hiashi al igual que el resto del clan (exceptuando a los involucrados) cree que Hikari (nombre que le dimos misfits77 y yo a la madre de Hinata) murió como consecuencia del parto


	32. El cumpleaños de Hanabi parte 1

Esta es la primera parte del cumpleaños de Hanabi, como dije se alargo mas de lo que esperaba lo bueno es que hay sufiente sasuhina y algunas otras cosillas espero subir la segunda parte para antes de fin de año asi que disfruten PD gracias a misfits77 por su ayuda con las reglas a kiba

no estaba en casa y empaque el archivo equivocado ahora di aqui esta el cap bueno lo siento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El cumpleaños de Hanabi

Desde muy temprano todos en la casa Hyuga se encargaban de afinar los detalles para la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo durante esa noche, fue por ello que cuando después del almuerzo la figura de Uchiha Sasuke se adentro primero en los terrenos y después en la casa principal nadie se percato de ello, al menos hasta que se encontrara con la mayor de las hijas de Hiashi, en la cocina mientras lavaba la vajilla ocupada hace unos momentos, ella tampoco reparo en su presencia hasta que las manos de este estuvieron en su cintura y la obligaron a voltearse dejando que el chico se apoderara de su boca hasta que el aire les hiciera falta

**- Sa.. Sas.. Sasuke-kun - **tartamudeo cuando al fin pudo hablar

**- ¿Sabes lo fácil que es entrar hasta aquí? - ** fue su saludo con un deje de burla

**- Todos están muy ocupados con la fiesta - ** defendió Hinata **- de otra manera ten por seguro que nunca habrías llegado - **

Los labios del Uchiha se curvaron en una leve sonrisa irónica mientras le susurraba **- Te recuerdo que he llegado hasta tu habitación con la vigilancia de por medio - ** los colores subieron al rostro de la Hyuga sabedora de que no podía debatir ese argumento **- y aunque me encanta tenerte así, no vine a verte a ti - ** tales palabras la desconcentraron cosa que notó el chico quien la beso fugazmente **- no te preocupes la cumpleañera es muy joven para mi - ** añadió antes de alejarse un poco de ella, un segundo después apareció la nombrada quien no parecía asombrada de encontrar al chico allí

**- Hey tortolitos ¿saben que cualquiera puede verlos aquí? - ** saludo la menor con una clara burla

**- Hanabi-chan - ** reprendió la pelinegra **- Sasuke-kun no vino por mí, sino por ti - ** aclaro ante la mirada de la castaña

**- Sabes que tengo novio ¿no? - ** dijo mientras lo miraba con el seño fruncido **- y hasta donde recuerdo tú sales con ella - ** señalo a su hermana quien no decía nada

**- No me interesa ser tu niñera - ** contesto el Uchiha golpeando su frente **- solo vine a resolver mi olvido - ** Hanabi lo miro sin entender a que se refería **- trae tu regalo - ** pidió recibiendo como respuesta únicamente la desaparición de la castaña.

El silencio reino el tiempo que tardo en reaparecer la menor con lo mencionado, mientras Sasuke tomaba una de las kunai Hiashi hizo acto de presencia ante los tres y con la mirada clavada en el Uchiha hablo

**- Los invitados no deberían presentarse a horas inadecuadas - ** para los presentes era obvio la antipatía que sentía el mayor por el pelinegro pero ninguna de las dos chicas supo cómo reaccionar

**- Me disculpo por ello - ** hablo el pelinegro **- Pero sería un desperdicio darle un uso inadecuado - ** aclaro al mayor mientras le mostraba el arma en su mano

El Hyuga la analizo con la mirada **- metal de chakra - ** sentencio por fin

**- Es aún mejor - ** señalo **- vayamos afuera no quiero causar ningún daño - ** añadió dando la vuelta las Hyuga se miraron entre sí en una muda consulta respecto a cómo proceder, al ver a su padre seguir al Uchiha hicieron lo mismo.

Una vez fuera de la mansión pidió a Hinata que tomara una de las armas que aun quedaba en el paquete y se pusiera frente a él luego explico

**- Los Hyuga se especializan en Taijutsu, por lo tanto son débiles en el combate a larga distancia - ** las palabras del pelinegro disgustaron al líder Hyuga sin embargo no dijo nada, el Uchiha tomo el kunai que pronto se vio envuelto en llamas **- Estas armas toman el elemento natural del chakra para volverse el elemento mismo sin perder su forma - ** lanzo el kunai hacia una roca al clavarse en ella la nieve alrededor del arma se derritió, camino hacia ella y la retiro, se dirigió a la pelinegra para indicarle que hiciera lo mismo y la lanzara contra él. El lanzamiento de Hinata choco con el kunai que Sasuke había tomado botando ambas armas en medio de una nube de vapor después se volteo hacia la Hyuga castaña y le dio una de las kunai reglamentarias pidiéndole que la lanzara de la misma manera que su hermana, el resultado fue algo completamente inesperado el kunai que lanzara Hanabi fue rebotado por el lanzado por el Uchiha solo que estaba completamente inservible **- Lo mejor es que solo las armas del mismo material son capaces de resistir el contacto de ellas - ** explico mientras tomaba el kunai y lo entregaba a la castaña **- Eso es todo - ** dijo a modo de despedida a los Hyuga pero antes de desaparecer y mirando a la pelinegra agrego **- hasta esta noche - **

/

Las lámparas alumbraban el jardín a medio deshelar lo que le daba un toque más etéreo a la noche, dada la elegancia que requería el evento los invitados vestían con kimonos, miembros de todos los clanes conversaban entre ellos, algunos mas probaban los aperitivos que eran repartidos por miembros de bouke. En una esquina la solitaria figura masculina observaba al resto de los invitados sin intensión alguna de acercárseles

**- Cualquiera que te viera pensaría que estás obligado a permanecer aquí - ** expreso Hinata al llegar a su lado ofreciéndole un vaso

**- No me gustaría imponer mi desagradable presencia a los invitados - ** respondió con ironía dándole un trago a la bebida que acababa de entregarle

La Hyuga río ante su comentario después acoto **- Si no te conociera diría que tienes miedo de ser rechazado - **

Sasuke la miro un instante **- ¿de verdad lo crees? - ** cuestiono

**- Una parte de ti lo hace, pero la personalidad Uchiha lo disimula muy bien - ** contesto juguetonamente acompañado una dulce sonrisa

**- Es raro verte tan relajada - ** comento ente ese hecho el pelinegro, la Hyuga dio un trago a su vaso antes de hablar

**- Es fácil disfrutar de una fiesta cuando no tienes todas las miradas sobre ti - ** fue su respuesta

**- pues parece que no todos dejaron de mirarte - ** dijo el Uchiha mientras dirigía su mirada hacia una de las esquinas de la casa, Hinata siguio la mirada del pelinegro con la suya para encontrarse con una figura conocida, alzo la mano en saludo unos instantes esa persona había desaparecido

**- Era Ko-san- ** aclaro la pelinegra **- A veces exagera con eso de estar a mi cuidado - ** el chico frunció el seño ante tal declaración

**- Creí que ese era el trabajo de tu primo - **

Hinata soltó un suspiro **- Ko-san se hacía cargo de mí y mi entrenamiento cuando era niña, antes de Kurenai-sensei y mucho antes de nii-san - **

**- En otras palabras era tu niñero - ** resumió el Uchiha, la chica lo miro como analizando sus palabras

**- Es una forma de decirlo - ** calló un momento **- Muchas veces se comporto mas como un padre que el mío- ** soltó el aire que inconscientemente estaba reteniendo, después sacudió la cabeza y regreso a mirar al Uchiha **- A Hanabi le encanto tu regalo, difícilmente alguien lograra superarlo - ** cambio la plática esperando que el chico no intentara regresar a la anterior

Por primera vez en la noche Sasuke se permitió sonreír, dándose cuenta del cambio de tema pero no la presionaría así como ella no lo hacía con él **- A puesto a que está a punto de recibir un regalo mucho mejor - ** dijo señalando a la puerta de la casa que daba hacia el jardín donde se encontraban, allí un castaño trataba de mantenerse sereno, o al menos parecerlo con un resultado pobre si le preguntaban a él

**- Pobre Kiba-kun, creo que debería ir a darle un poco de apoyo - ** la pelinegra intento acercarse al Inuzuka, sin embargo fue evitado por el chico quien tiro de su brazo obligándola a detenerse

**- Eso sería contraproducente para él si realmente quieres que todo salga bien para él y tu hermana - ** y disimuladamente señalo al grupo de ancianos que fingían platicar entre ellos pero en realidad estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento que hiciera Kiba

Nuevamente un suspiro salió de los labios de Hinata quien solo pudo aceptar su derrota **- Supongo que Kiba-kun puede arreglárselas solo - **

/

Soltó un bufido por… diablos había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hizo, volvió a tomar aire la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes, menos si tenía que permanecer inmutable cuando en realidad quería gritar que se dieran prisa y comenzaran de una buena vez con todo esa absurda y aburrida "presentación social" por la que debía pasar junto a Hanabi, dejo ir el aire que retenía y entonces los vio riendo ella abierta pero tímidamente y él con una mueca que nunca antes viera, en aquella esquina la misma que escondía el camino que conducía al rincón secreto de sus encuentros clandestinos con Hanabi, aunque algo en aquella imagen le molestaba no podía evitar sentirse feliz al ver a su amiga/cuñada, estaba confiaba y relajada como jamás la recordara, en cuanto al Uchiha… entendía las razones que lo llevaron a hacer lo que hizo no lo juzgaba por ello, muy probablemente él hubiera reaccionado igual o peor Hana y su madre eran todo su mundo después de la muerte de su padre y no se imaginaba la vida sin ellas siendo un niño, y aunque tuviera mucho que ver con que estuviera allí esa noche seguía siendo un cabrón en el que no confiaba, al menos no mientras se tratara de su inocente amiga. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo devolvió a la realidad por ella pareció el líder del clan Hyuga seguido por Hanabi y Neji y al final dos miembros del clan acompañando a Tenten, Hiashi paso de él al contrario de Neji y Hanabi quienes una vez a su altura se detuvieron permitiendo que el chico Hyuga entregara la mano de la castaña al Inuzuka para retirarse no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia, casi en seguida que se separo de la menor de sus primas la mujer que se encontraba junto a Tenten se acerco a él haciendo así que el sequito tras el líder quedara acomodado por parejas, primero Hanabi acompañada por Kiba, inmediatamente Neji en compañía de una chica del clan y por ultimo Tenten junto a un varón Hyuga.

Bajaron al jardín donde Hiashi se detuvo al centro de todos los invitados y aclarándose la voz hablo

**- Agradezco a todos por su presencia - **comenzó con su discurso **- como saben este es un día especial, hoy mi hija Hanabi siguiendo los pasos de nuestros antecesores dejo de ser la pequeña que acune en mis brazos el día que nació, para demostrar su valía no por ser mi hija, ni por haber nacido dentro del souke, sino por ser una Hyuga, porque al igual que cualquier miembro de nuestro clan debe conocer los preceptos e ideas que lo rigen - ** hizo una pausa para tomar aire **- Porque al igual que todos aquí tiene un legado que la enorgullece y que es su deseo preservar - ** una nueva pausa logro captar la atención de la concurrencia dispersa **- Por ello esta noche fungirá como su anfitriona siendo que se encontrara acompañada de Inuzuka Kiba, esperamos que disfruten la velada - ** termino para después encaminarse a una de las mesas seguido por Neji y Tenten junto con sus acompañantes

Mientras ellos tomaron asiento, los nombrados caminaron entre los invitados recibiendo las felicitaciones correspondientes a la castaña y miradas de malicia dirigidas al Inuzuka quien fingía no darse cuenta de ellas, un momento después cuando hubieran terminado de dar un primer recorrido entre los asistentes el chico la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un área poco visible donde le robo un beso

**- Esto es agobiante - ** fue lo primero que dijo la chica cuando se hubieran separado

Kiba soltó un bufido antes de hablar **- y que lo digas los ancianos no despegan su mirada de mí, preferiría pelear con un akatsuki a tener que soportarlo - ** luego tomando la mano de Hanabi añadió **- pero por ti vale la pena - **

Ante tales palabras la chica se sonrojo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo una voz los saco de su ensoñación

**- Si no regresan pronto pensaran que te robaste a la niña en plena fiesta - ** Sasuke pasaba a su lado burlándose de ellos seguido por Hinata que no quería estar allí

Kiba gruño al pelinegro pero antes de poder reclamarle fue Hanabi quien contraataco **- Ne-san porque no le das sus besitos al Uchiha para que deje de estar envidiándonos - ** tanto la mencionada como el Uchiha se paralizaron un momento, en que el pelinegro le mando una mirada de desagrado a la Hyuga tomo la mano de la Hinata y seguio avanzando en dirección a la fiesta

**- Sigue sin agradarme - ** hablo Kiba una vez que los pelinegro desaparecieron de su vista **- Hinata se merece a alguien mejor - ** expreso mientras volvía la cara hacia su acompañante quien lo recibió con un gesto de desagrado

**- Hinata sabe lo que hace - ** dijo mientras caminaba de regreso a donde se encontraban los invitados **- además quien podría ser mejor para ella - ** desafío al Inuzuka sin dejar de avanzar obligándolo a seguirla sin añadir nada más.

Llegaron a la fiesta tras los pelinegros agradeciendo que las miradas estuvieran clavadas en ese par y no en ellos pero la tranquilidad no le duro mucho al castaño cuando un hombre mayor evidentemente Hyuga se acerco dirigiéndose a él

**- Joven Inuzuka venga conmigo, el consejo necesita cruzar algunas palabras con usted - **dijo y después se volvió hacia la chica **- Siento importunar Hanabi-sama - **se disculpo con esta quien tuvo que conformarse con asentir en silencio y ver como su novio se marchaba con las momias como decidió llamarlos.

Pronto Kiba se vio rodeado por siete ancianos con las miradas de todos clavadas en él escudriñándolo y analizándole como si de uno de los insectos de Shino se tratara aun así permaneció callado en espera de que fueran ellos quienes iniciaran la conversación

**- Inuzuka Kiba - ** por fin rompió el silencio el mayor de todos **- Hiashi-sama nos ha comunicado tu interés por Hanabi-sama, por lo cual como comprenderá nos lleva a tener esta pequeña platica - ** finalizo Kiba asintió en silencio incapaz de hablar en ese momento

**- Ser miembro de un clan respetable dentro de la aldea ciertamente es un punto a su favor - **retomo la palabra otro de los miembros **- y el no ser la cabeza del clan es un extra pues cuando Hanabi-sama asuma el liderato pasaría a formar parte de los Hyuga - **explico hablando mas para sí mismo que para el chico

**- El punto es - ** intervino alguien más **- que si bien aceptamos sus intenciones hay algunos puntos que debe empezar a cumplir esta noche - **

**- No mires directamente a Hanabi-sama - **

**- Evita el contacto físico con Hanabi –sama todo lo que sea posible - **

**- No intervengas en las conversaciones de Hanabi-sama a menos que ella te lo pida - **

**- Jamás camines detrás o delante de Hanabi-sama, ella puede ser una heredera pero tú eres mayor no dejes que desestime tu posición como hombre - **

**- Sin importar la situación siempre que te dirijas a ella utiliza el honorifico - ** fueron enumerando cada uno de los miembros faltantes

**- Pero sobretodo - ** volvió a hablar quien parecía el jefe **- debes recordar que no siempre te estaremos vigilando - ** después de estas palabras se alejaron del Inukuza quien soltó un suspiro

**- Lo bueno que era una plática - ** refunfuño antes de volver sobre sus pasos y acercarse a Hanabi quien no esperaba impaciente

**- ¿Qué te dijeron? - ** fue lo primero que dijo la Hyuga una vez que el castaño llego a su lado

**- Nada que no supiera - ** respondió pero esta no gusto a la menor quien lo miro de mala manera obligándolo a agregar **- Estaré a prueba durante un tiempo - **

**- Estúpidas momias - ** soltó Hanabi bajito para que nadie la escuchara cosa que hizo sonreír a Kiba quien tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de besarla

**- Vamos puede ser divertido - ** dijo con una sonrisa cosa que animo a la chica quien solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa igual a la del Inuzuka

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Como dije es la primera parte en la segunda habra algunas sorpresas no desesperen ok

**JenSchiffer****:** bueno si no lo hacia hiashi seguramente lo castraría en cuanto descubriera su romance con hanabi, aunque tienes razón ahora es raro que un hombre haga algo caballeroso, lo de Sasuke tendras oportunidad de leerlo pero mas adelante espera un poco me encanta que te guste aquí sigo

**Misfits77**: oh bueno despues de torturarlo quise que tuviera un momento de diversión y que mejor que con su "adorado" casi yerno Tsume también se divirtió pues nunca espero ver a su hijo tan preocupado, lo descubria hiashi aun no lo se bueno Hanabi sabra muchas cosas de esos diarios pero no necesariamente ira a Hinata para saciar sus dudas, bueno esto es parte de la fiesta gracias por tu ayuda tanto aquí como en amigos (donde seguramente olvide darte crédito) espera el siguiente

**miey-chan:** yo también disfrute mucho torturarlo no te preocupes si te ven raro recuerda que los normales son los mas peligrosos (mucho criminal mids en mi sistema) bueno aquí la aparición de sasuke espero que te guste

**hinatacris**: aquí la continuación con sasuhina

**Tokeijikakeno orenji:** oh bueno hiashi es un padre como tal no le gusta la idea de que sus niñas crezcan pues sabe lo que conlleva y Kiba el es algo lento pero no tonto sabe que si utilizaba la palabra años seguramente no sobreviviría para ver el amanecer, tsume fresca la que tiene que soportar a hiashi no es ella, aquí está la continuación

**Makaa-chan:** oh me alegra que te gustara torturar a Kiba y a hiashi se ha vuelto mi pasatiempo en este fic, y bueno tsume ve las ventajas a futuro pero falta ver que pasa aquí esta la conti y creo que no fue un mes

**Kattyto:** deja tu la cuerda que el solito se la puso pero bueno eso demuestra que adora a la no tan inocente Hanabi


	33. El cumpleaños de Hanabi parte 2

Bien aquí la segunda parte y mi última actualización del año espero que les guste

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El cumpleaños de Hanabi parte 2

En cuanto llegaron las miradas de todos los invitados se clavaron en ellos, la hija mayor de Hiashi trataba de mostrarse relajada aunque un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas delataba que no lo estaba, por su parte el Uchiha estaba completamente indiferente ante las miradas, pero a pesar de su aparente desenfado, sentía clavada sobre él la mirada del líder Hyuga su futuro suegro, por lo que discretamente dirigió su mirada hasta él, blanco y negro se encontraron en una silenciosa batalla que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder, hasta que el mayor tuvo que desviar la mirada al ser llamado por un miembro del consejo, la batalla había terminado pero la guerra apenas comenzaba, él no se dejaría intimidar por Hyuga Hiashi cuando ni siquiera Uchiha Madara había logrado, desvió la mirada y siguió caminado con normalidad .

La noche avanzaba tranquilidad los invitados degustaban los platillos y conversaban entre ellos, los ancianos que componían el consejos habían hablado con Hiashi durante dos ocasiones más, lo que ponía realmente nerviosa a Hanabi quien no veía esos acercamientos como una buena señal para su "naciente" relación con Kiba, pronto uno de los miembros del bouke también se acerco a su padre y después de unos minutos desapareció, impedida de ir a averiguar personalmente que ocurría busco con la mirada a su hermana esperando que ella realizara tal misión, sin embargo esta no aparecía por ningún lado, notando entonces que la cabellera negra de su "cuñado" tampoco hacia acto de presencia por ningún lado solo pudo dejar salir un suspiro de resignación, al menos una de las dos se está divirtiendo pensó.

Por los pasillos de la gran mansión Hyuga dos figuras se deslizaban en la oscuridad, buscando que esta les diera la protección necesaria para poder pasar tiempo a solas, las manos de la figura masculina se enredaron en la cintura de la femenina para atraerla más hacia su cuerpo, un débil grito más parecido a un gemido se escucho en el aire, siendo opacado por el sonido de pasos que los sobresalto, atinado solo a apretarse más contra la pared para no ser descubiertos

**- Pase por aquí Tsunade-sama - ** escucharon por fin la voz de una mujer que hablaba con la dirigente de la aldea **- Hiashi-sama le agradece que haya podido venir - **

**- Bueno es parte de mi trabajo - ** la voz de la hogake llego a sus oídos logrando que contuvieran la respiración **- mi ayudante no tardara en llegar mientras tanto me gustaría poder ir acomodándome - ** pidió la mujer por lo que su interlocutora le solicitó que la siguiera.

Una vez que las pisadas de las mujeres hubieran desaparecido la pareja sumergida en las sombras siguió con la actividad que les fuera interrumpida, por eso él se apodero de los labios de la chica quien solo pudo corresponder, finalmente el aire les falto y se separaron

**- No deberíamos estar aquí - ** susurro la chica mientras recibía otro corto beso de parte de su acompañante

**- Hinata - ** la llamo **- Deja de preocuparte, nadie nos vio - ** argumento mientras la apretaba mas contra si para volver a besarla

**- Ba.. basta Sasuke-kun - ** dijo no muy convencida mientras intentaba que el chico la soltara **- Si Tsunade-sama ya llego significa que debemos regresar a la fiesta - ** soltó un suspiro **- Si aun no sé cómo padre no ha mandado a buscarme - **

El pelinegro sonrió como el gato que se comió al canario antes de contestar **- Tal vez está demasiado ocupado vigilando a tu hermana - ** tales palabras desconcertaron a la Hyuga quien no tuvo oportunidad de hablar porque el pelinegro lo hizo **- pero si tenemos que regresar a la fiesta lo mejor es que aprovechemos el tiempo antes de que llegue shizune - ** y sin agregar nada más se dedico a besarla.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió por ella una joven de rosa cabellera se adentro en la casa, esta se encontraba a oscuras pero no representaban un problema dado su entrenamiento ninja, además con las indicaciones que le diera el Hyuga que le abrió la puerta no tenia oportunidad de perderse, un suspiro salió de sus labios desearía estar en casa después de un largo día de trabajo en el hospital, pero no tan pronto salió de cirugía y se despedía de las enfermeras una de ellas la llamo entregándole un recado de Tsunade, de hecho el recado era para ella o Shizune la que se desocupara primero y para su mala suerte esa era ella, siguió caminado rumbo al pasillo que la conduciría al lugar donde su maestra la esperaba, un ruido llamo su atención se quedo quieta un momento para poder identificar el lugar de donde provenía y entonces los vio.

La pareja estaba pegada a la pared justo donde iniciaba el pasillo, las sombras caían sobre ellos por lo que apenas podía distinguir las siluetas pero sin duda estaban en un momento muy íntimo, por un instante se ruborizo ante tal escena sobre todo cuando distinguió que él besaba el cuello de su acompañante mientras sus manos se adentraban en el kimono de la susodicha y entonces sucedió ella hablo sus palabras la dejaron helada

**- Sa… Sasuke-kun - ** el nombre del Uchiha salió entrecortado de sus labios dada la cantidad de emociones que la invadían en ese momento, una parte de ella no quería que se detuviera, aun cuando sabia que en cualquier momento podrían ser descubiertos, otra le pedia que lo parara pues debían regresar a la fiesta **- Sasuke-kun - ** volvió a llamarlo esta vez más despacio

Él soltó un bufido como señal de que la estaba escuchando sin despegarse del cuello de la Hyuga un tercer llamado de la chica lo hizo aceptar que por esta vez perdió por lo cual lentamente se despego de ella y coloco en su lugar el kinomo que había resbalado por los hombros de la chica para poder tener acceso a si cuello, finalmente la beso brevemente **- volvamos a la fiesta - ** fueron sus palabras cuando la tomo por la muñeca para desaparecer por el pasillo

/

En una de las mesas un chico de cabello castaño largo miraba entre los asistentes buscando algo o más bien a alguien, la chica a su lado derecho lo miraba con reprobación desde hace un rato hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar

**- Basta Neji estas exagerando - ** reclamo en voz baja al Hyuga **- y ni pienses en usar el byakugan - ** advirtió al notar que el que esas eran sus intenciones

**- No me gusta que Hinata-sama se haya desaparecido con el Uchiha - ** contesto sin dejar de buscar a la mencionada entre la gente **- No confió en él - ** agrego serio pero sin intentar nada más, los acompañante de ambos solo se miraban reprimiendo la risa al notar como el genio Hyuga era dominado por unas cuantas palabras de la mujer

**- Pero confías en Hinata y eso debería bastarte - ** soltó un bufido y agrego **- Además ya no es una niña, así que déjala hacer su vida - ** inconscientemente Neji hizo un puchero de desagrado que logro desatara la risa de los miembros el bouke sentados a cada lado de la pareja, mismos que callaron inmediatamente al percatarse de la mala mirada que les daba Neji.

Pronto la pareja que el genio buscaba volvió a hacer acto de presencia en la fiesta como si nunca se hubieran marchado, algunas miradas se desviaron hacia ello pero ningún comentario se hizo, de tras de ellos entro una mujer que se dirigió al líder Hyuga después de hablar con él desapareció por donde había venido, entonces Hiashi se puso de pie y pidió la atención de los presentes

**- Hace algunos meses aquí mismo fueron testigos del compromiso que uniría a mi querido sobrino Neji con mi amada hija Hinata - ** comenzó a hablar mientras los mencionados se acercaron a él **-Y aunque la unión entre ellos es grande, jamás podrá dejar las dimensiones familiares para llegar a ser una pareja que comparta su vida- ** hizo una pausa que fue aprovechada por Hinata para volver junto al Uchiha **- Así mismo Neji consciente de su deber para con el clan, expreso su deseo de contraer matrimonio con alguien más - ** en ese momento el joven perteneciente al bouke que acompañaba a Tenten se puso de pie y tendiéndole la mano la escolto hasta donde se encontraba el Hyuga mayor **- Hoy además de celebrar el cumpleaños de Hanabi, queremos compartir con ustedes la boda de Neji, con esta joven que ha sabido hacerse merecedora de un lugar en nuestra familia - ** con estas palabras la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ven en ella a Tsunade acompañada de Sakura con el libro que haría oficial ante los ojos de la aldea la unión entre ambos castaños

Hiashi se alejo del lugar donde ahora mismo su sobrino y su "prometida" eran el centro de atención de los invitados, una casi imperceptible sonrisa se poso en su rostro misma que no paso desapercibida para los miembros del consejo que aparecieron frente a él

**- Hiashi explica que acaba de suceder - ** dijo el más viejo de ellos **- no quiero pensar que a esto te referías cuando dijiste que te encargarías de arreglar el asunto de Neji - ** agrego con voz desafiante a que no logro intimidar al líder Hyuga

**- claro que era a esto a lo que me refería - ** respondió con la mirada clavada en la pareja que recibía el acta de matrimonio de manos de Tsunade **- Hacer algo diferente pondría en evidencia que Neji desafió su decisión - ** aclaro mientras empezaba a caminar alejándose de ellos **- con esto no solo damos a conocer su matrimonio, sino que el clan da una imagen de flexibilidad ante los demás - ** y con esas palabras se marcho

/

**- ¿Tu sabias algo de esto? - ** fue la pregunta que broto de los labios de Hanabi quien llego a la altura de su hermana y el Uchiha una vez que toda la atención se centro en su primo

**- Nii-san me dijo que padre pensaba anunciar su boda - ** dijo con la mirada clavada en el mencionado **- pero no sabía que esto era lo que tenían planeado - ** añadió volviendo la cara hacia la menor

**- Tsk no entiendo para que tanto discurso- ** hablo esta vez Kiba **- era más fácil que dijeran que Neji se casa con Tente porque él y Hinata no se amaban - **

**- De verdad eres estúpido - ** se mofo el Uchiha abriendo la boca por primera vez **- Si hicieran eso demostrarían a los demás clanes que los Hyuga no son capes de mantener orden entre los suyos - ** sus palabras parecían no ser entendidas por el Inuzuka pero antes de que pudiera hablar la pelinegra tomo la palabra

**- El consejo no tenía conocimiento del matrimonio de Neji cuando se anuncio nuestro compromiso - ** aclaro y ante la mirada del chico agrego **- ellos ya estaban casados pero anunciarlo exhibiría a nii-san como una persona que no tiene reparo en mentir a conveniencia propia y eso no es cierto - **

**- Además el anuncio que hizo Hiashi deja a los Hyuga como un clan que escucha a sus miembros y tiene en cuenta sus deseos - ** agrego Sasuke **- Eso les da una magnifica imagen pública - ** concluyo con un claro sarcasmo en la voz

**- En otras palabras - ** esta vez fue Hanabi quien tomo la palabra **- Padre no solo ha apoyado a nii-san sino que ha conseguido que el consejo no pueda apelar su forma de actuar - ** determino con una sonrisa

**- Todo eso está muy bien - ** la voz de Kiba llamo la atención de las dos Hyuga y el Uchiha **- pero lo que me preocupa ahora es lo que va a pasar contigo Hinata - **

**- Nada va a pasar con ella - ** respondió de inmediato Sasuke

**- Eso dices más hasta donde se nadie aparte de nosotros cuatro sabe que estas con ella - ** le debatió Kiba clavando su mirada en él **- Quien asegura que no saldrás corriendo una vez que hayas conseguido lo que quieres de ella - ** esta vez sus mordaces palabras no lograron sino encender la ira del pelinegro quien inconscientemente activo su sharingan pero antes de que pudiera sumergirlo en un genjutsu la cálida voz de Hinata lo detuvo

**- Paren… por favor - ** fueron sus palabras mientras sujetaba el brazo de Sasuke **- Kiba-kun ya hablamos de esto así que no digas nada - ** las palabras que salieron de su boca descolocaron al chico a quien nunca le había hablado así

Sasuke desactivo su sharingan y sin decir una palabra tomó a la Hyuga de la mano y se alejo de Kiba y Hanabi, un momento después cuando estos se hubieran acercado lo suficiente al resto de los invitados que felicitaban a la pareja, Hanabi golpeo suavemente el hombro del mayor y este se quejo

**- Tsk se puede saber porque me estas maltratando - **

**- Si me dices porque te comportas como un perfecto idiota - ** reclamo la castaña **- el Uchiha puede no ser perfecto pero nunca había visto a Hinata tan feliz - ** añadió clavando su mirada en la espalda de los nombrados

**- lo se - ** dijo el inuzuka mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los de la menor **- solo quiero asegurarme de que él tiene la misma intención de arriesgar todo por ella - ** ante estas palabras la Hyuga sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban todos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El cap pasado cometí un error pero gracias a eso salieron algunas personas que normalmente no comentan gracias **paularuda4 ,****Satsuki C,****coni **tratare que no vuelva a ocurrir

**nn:** si bueno lamento el error aquí la continuación

**JenSchiffer****:** yo ya les habría dicho hasta de lo que se van a morir pero Kiba aguanta estoicamente todo sea por su cachorra

**Misfits77**: bueno que puedo decir Hanabi estar perdiendo el poco respeto que les tenia a lo miembros del consejo, claro a ellos no les gusta que hiashi haya aprobado a kiba porque lo consideran inferior y con sus "reglas" lo dejaron en claro, bueno los Uchiha eran casi tan extrictos como los Hyuga por eso Sasuke se mueve sin problemas en ese ambiente aunque no a todos les agrada que este junto a Hinata aunque se vera con mayor claridad en el próximo

**miey-chan:** no seria un Uchiha si no lo fuera no te presocupes a veces yo también la reeleo para no perder el hilo de lo que escribo y todo tenga curencia, sobre tus peticiones ambas serán cumplidas de hecho las tenia planeadas solo que aun trabajo en el lemon es mi primer lemon y quiero que salga bien (maldita obsesividad) en cuanto a Hinata no puede cambiar de la nada pero pronto veras de nuevo a la Hinata decidida

**Makaa-chan:** oh el regalo de Sasuke parece que se gano a la cuñada a ver que puede hacer con el mejor amigo de esta, en el cuello y en otras partes que hiashi le cortara si se atreve a "corromper" a su niña

**Akane-chan17:** no importa a veces no estamos de humor pero veo que ahora estas de muy buen humor pues adoraste a todo el mundo pero bueno aquí el cap

**Kattyto:** las "momias " solo hacen mas difíciles las cosas a consideración de Hanabi pero ya veremos como les va para que no descubran que tan intima es su relación

**Abisag Freiheit**: oh bueno hay que ponerle un poco de dificultada al chico como decimos aquí "si quiere azul celeste que le cueste", claro a Sasuke le gusta joderle la existencia quien se deje en este caso se cruzo Kiba aunque no contaba con la intervención de Hanabi, oh bueno lo de Sasuke lo veras tal vez se la robe o tal vez no

**MarthaIP:** gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme me alegra saber que te gusta la historia ay aunque tarde un poco ten por seguro que tendrá su fin y aquí la continuación

**anime love**: gracias muchas gracias el sasuhina es mi favorita aunque no niego que el kibanabi me encanta asi que decidi meterla, gracias también por lo de Hinata y sasuka a veces siento que parece que Sasuke no es Sasuke, lo de Naruto todavía lo estoy pensando un poco Naruto porque sakura sufrirá mucho bueno aquí la continuación nos leemos pronto


	34. La Amo

Como disculparme por el retraso estaría de más los dejo con el cap

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_**No me satisface en nada no poder controlar estos sentimientos pero de alguna manera no los repelo, porque tienen la fuerza para tomar todo el dolor y convertirlo en alegría"**_

_**Kasumi Terumi. Akatsuki cap 6**_

La amo

La mañana cayó sobre la residencia de los Hyuga donde a pesar de la fiesta del día anterior todos emprendieron sus rutinas con normalidad, la hijas del patriarca habían salido desde temprano de la casa enfilándose al entrenamiento con su respectivo equipo, mientras Hiashi se encargaba de revisar los informes de seguridad que le eran entregados por los miembros del bouke destinados a asegurarse de que todo se encontraba en orden, las hojas desfilaron ante sus ojos todas en esencia decian lo mismo, sin embargo una de las coincidencias que encontraba en cada uno de aquellos reportes no hacía más que lograr que frunciera el seño, releyó una vez cada uno de los informes presentados para después con evidente molestia pedir la presencia de su sobrino. Tan rápido como fue pedida su presencia el castaño menor se encontraba en la presencia del líder Hyuga

**- Hiashi-sama - ** saludo al entrar notando la conmoción que reinaba en el semblante de su tío

**- Puedes darme una explicación a esto - ** exigió el mayor mientras le extendía los reportes, Neji los leyó superficialmente puesto que desde que fue llamando suponía el porqué

**- Me gustaría darle una respuesta satisfactoria pero lo cierto es que - ** hizo una pausa para tratar de controlar sus nervios **- mi conocimiento de la situación se limita a lo descrito aquí - ** comento un poco temeroso de la reacción del Hyuga mayor

Hiashi clavo la mirada en su sobrino y aunque su semblante era sereno, su voz denoto que no era así **- Estas diciéndome que mi hija se marcho en compañía de "ese" sujeto y nadie se ocupo de ello - **

**- lo lamento Hiashi-sama pero sus órdenes eran concretas: no intervenir a menos que se presentara un disturbio - ** se justifico pero eso no mermo el mal humor de su tío

**- lo sé y posiblemente el Uchiha también lo supiera - ** dijo por fin, mientras el Neji levanto una ceja en señal de no entender sus palabras **- El incidente con Inuzuka - ** menciono mientras pedía de vuelta los informes **- Aunque nadie pudo percatarse de que sucedió, es obvio que Uchiha sabía que los vigilaban, sabemos de sobra que no es el tipo de persona que deje pasar una ofensa - ** dejo escapar un suspiro **- Eso es todo puedes retirarte - ** ordeno una vez que el menor de los Hyuga saliera de su despacho, se recargo en el respaldo de su silla con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza como destruir al Uchiha por atreverse a meterlo en un genjtsu en su propia casa

/

Hinata se alejaba lentamente del campo de entrenamiento acompañada de Shino después de dejar solo a Kiba con Hanabi, la sorpresa de aquel día por parte de Kurenai-sensei fue un entrenamiento con el equipo de su hermana, una vez que terminaron los compañeros de la Hyuga menor así como los mentores se retiraron, momento que aprovecho el Inuzuka para dar a conocer a su compañero la naturaleza de su relación con la hermana menor de su compañera de equipo, el Aburame no se había mostrado sorprendido por la relación de ambos, y simplemente se limito a felicitarlos. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente la chica se paro no segura de cómo hacer lo que venía pensando desde que se despidieron de los otros dos, pero con la convicción de que no podía ocultar la verdad a sus compañeros, cuando ellos la apoyaban incondicionalmente

**- ¿Pasa algo Hinata? - ** pregunto el chico de los insectos al verla mover sus dedos con indecisión

La Hyuga soltó un suspiro antes de hablar** - Shino-kun yo… yo… - ** hizo una pausa buscando las palabras correctas

**- ¿Quieres hablar sobre Sasuke? - ** se aventuro a preguntar al ver que Hinata no encontraba que decir y ante la mirada de desconcierto de esta agrego **- Cuido de mis compañeros, pero jamás me meto en sus vidas - ** ese simple comentario fue suficiente para que la Hyuga lo abrazara sin darle oportunidad de agregar nada más

**- A veces me pregunto ¿si estoy haciendo lo correcto? - ** fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca una vez que se separo del chico

Shino paso su mano por la mejilla de Hinata hasta llegar a su cabello el cual coloco tras su oído pues se había movido cuando lo abrazo **- Has pasado demasiado tiempo haciendo lo correcto para los demás, es tiempo hagas lo correcto para ti - ** la chica sonrió **- Aún si todos los demás se oponen debes luchar por lo que cura tus heridas - ** la Hyuga nuevamente se refugió en sus brazos durante un momento para después despedirse y echar a correr

/

Nuevamente se encontraba allí con la mirada clavada en el mismo punto que la última vez, no quería recurrir a él porque se sentía como un niño que corre a esconderse tras las piernas de un adulto, pero tampoco existía alguien más a quien contarle exactamente como se sentía Dime itachi ¿Qué se supone que debo entender? ¿Que esto es el amor? ¿Realmente estar con ella es capaz de cicatrizar las heridas de mi alma? ¿Puedo dejar de pensar en los crimines de mi pasado y empezar a creer que puedo tener un futuro solo porque ella está conmigo, así como lo hiciste tú?, preguntas sin respuesta que no eran pronunciadas pero que sabía llegaban a su destinatario, tan inmerso se encontraba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a él hasta que unos brazos lo rodearon

**- He estado buscándote - ** pronuncio la voz en su espalda mientras él sentía como un escalofrió le recorría pero aun así esbozo una sonrisa que la otra persona no pudo ver

**- Pues ya me encontraste - ** respondió con simpleza **- pensé que estabas ocupada - **

**- El entrenamiento termino pronto, quería verte, pero no esperaba encontrarte aquí - ** acepto mientras el pelinegro se dio la vuelta para darle un beso en la frente **- ¿Qué hacías? - ** se animo a preguntar sabiendo que probablemente no recibiera una respuesta

**- hablaba con Itachi - ** una respuesta tan sincera y concreta la desconcertó **- Creo que aun muerto le gusta jugar con mi mente - ** agrego dejando que la Hyuga apreciara una sonrisa melancólica

Hinata se separo de él y armándose de valor le robo un beso **- no veo ¿por qué Itachi-san haría eso?, él solo quería que fuera feliz - ** alego para ocultar el notable sonrojo que adornaba su cara

**- ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a la aldea de la niebla? - ** la Hyuga asintió con la cabeza permitiendo que el continuara **- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me preguntaste sobre como le conteste a la mizukage? - ** una vez más asintió **- Como sabes estos no son mis ojos, son de Itachi - **hizo unapausa no muy seguro de exponerse **- desde hace días las imágenes regresaron - ** soltó por fin sabedor que ella era la única persona que no lo tomaría por loco **- me muestra escenas mezcladas de su vida en Konoha y fuera de ella pero sobre todo me la muestra a ella… - **

**- Kasumi - ** apunto la chica y esta vez fue Sasuke quien asintió

**- En casi todas aparece junto a él, ambos lucen felices a pesar de lo que tenían que vivir - ** un cansado suspiro salió de sus labios **- me he quebrado la cabeza tratando de hallar un significado para ello, pero no parece haberlo - ** paso una de sus manos por los cabellos de la Hyuga enredando sus dedos en la punta de los mismos **- y tampoco parece dispuesto a cooperar - **

Aunque la frase fue dicha con toda solemnidad supo que el chico intentaba bromear por lo que se permitió una risilla antes de hablar **- Sasuke-kun es muy inteligente seguramente pronto lo descubrirá - ** concluyo mientras se abrazaba nuevamente al chico quien lo correspondió

**- Aun no me has dicho ¿para qué me buscabas? - ** pregunto

**- ¿Acaso no puedo solo querer verte? - ** cuestiono de vuelta

**- Puedes, pero sé que hay algo más - ** la profundidad de las palabras del Uchiha hicieron que la pelinegra inevitablemente se sonrojara

**- No deberías cruzarte con Kiba-kun por un tiempo - ** una nueva risa esta vez cantarina escapo de sus labios **- Hanabi gano su pelea gracias al regalo que le diste, eso no lo tiene de muy buen humor - **

Él emitió un bufido de inconformidad **- ¿Es mi culpa que no sea capaz de ganarle a la pequeña? - ** se mofo un poco del Inukuza logrando que la Hyuga riera de nuevo **- Pero eso no es lo único que querías decirme - ** tanteo el queriendo saber la razón del tan repentino cambio en su conducta

**- Hable con Shino-kun de… de nosotros - ** y allí estaba tartamudeando de nuevo, Sasuke le había dicho que su relación era seria, pero no estaba segura de que le gustara que hablara de ella con alguien, y sus temores se vieron confirmados cuando lo sintió tensarse ante sus palabras

**- ¿Qué te dijo? - ** fue lo único que pudo articular, temeroso de la respuesta

**- Que debo luchar por lo que me hace feliz - ** sintió como al decir esas palabras el pelinegro se relajo pero no dijo nada, así que retomo la palabra **- aun no tengo que regresar a casa ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? - **

Sasuke arqueo una ceja **- ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita? - ** pregunto con voz incitante que hizo hiperventilar a la Hyuga **- Deberías saber que tengo fama de peligroso - ** agrego agachándose hasta poder morder el lóbulo de su oreja para luego susurrar **- pero soy un caballero, y jamás le haría un desaire a una dama - ** eso provoco que la respiración de Hinata se acelerara aun más y su sonrojo fuera tal que Sasuke esperaba un desmayo en cualquier momento, razón por la cual la levanto en brazos y se alejo de aquel lugar

/

Regreso a casa temprano, él hubiera preferido quedarse hasta entrada la noche con Hinata pero no, su entrometida y "pequeña" (oh si, realmente se enojaba cuando la llamaban así) cuñada tenía que aparecer con el pretexto de que no podía regresar solo a casa cuando salió con ella, razón por la cual ahora mismo a media tarde se encontraba de regreso en su casa, le costaba admitirlo pero el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en él, sin contar que la noche anterior ni siquiera intento dormir por pasársela recordando el momento vivito con la Hyuga. Pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta de su casa un pequeño ser volador se poso en su mano, obligándolo a mirar y así apreciar a la persona que se acercaba.

**- Sasuke - ** fue el simple saludo que le dio su visitante y al que él respondió haciéndose a un lado para permitirle pasar antes de cerrar la puerta **- supongo que no esperabas mi vista - ** declaro son simpleza

**- De hecho esperaba una pelea - ** confeso el Uchiha, ambos estaban parados tras la puerta sin atreverse a adentrarse más en la propiedad

**- Es verdad que no eres mi amigo, pero no hay razones para usar a la violencia contra ti - ** anuncio con lo que a cualquiera parecería una voz neutra y normal del chico de los insectos pero que Sasuke podía en ella la advertencia "aún"

**- Entonces vayamos al punto, ambos sabemos que esta no es una visita de cortesía - ** las palabras del Uchiha como siempre cortantes y frías hicieron sonreír a Shino aunque no se notara

**- No soy Kiba, puedes bajar la guardia - ** aseguro **- tampoco vengo a exigir que hagas o dejes de hacer lo que estés pensando - ** si Sasuke ya se encontraba escéptico respecto a la visita del Aburame sus palabras solo colaboraban a que no pudiera relajarse **- Como ya dije no somos amigos, ni compañeros, tal vez el termino correcto sea conocidos, pero sé que no actúas sin creer firmemente en lo que haces, y afrontas las consecuencias sin importar cuales sean - ** Aunque para él solo eran verdades que nunca nadie se atrevía decir sobre el pelinegro, para este era imposible creer que estuviera recibiendo alabanzas de alguien **- tampoco hablare sobre la fortaleza de Hinata, esa la conoces de sobra - ** hizo una pausa **- quisiera no hacer esto, pero ella es importante para mí por eso te pregunto ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes por Hinata? - **

El pelinegro se quedo estático ante semejante pregunta, la cual cabe mencionar no había siquiera imaginado que sería formulada, sin embargo no fue la sorpresa lo que le impido hablar

**- Ella… - ** era la única palabra que podía salir de sus labios porque en realidad ni siquiera se había formulado la pregunta así mismo **- me gusta - ** por fin pudo completar la oración aunque su respuesta no complació en lo más mínimo a su interlocutor pudiendo apreciarlo en que alzo una ceja **- Hinata es.. es… distinta - ** comenzó a explicarse **- y no me refiero a que nunca estuvo persiguiéndome para declararme su amor - ** paso las manos por su negro cabello intentando desparecer la frustración de no poder encontrar las palabras correctas **- la primera vez que la vi, que realmente repare en ella fue como… como mirar a Itachi - ** enfoco su mirada en Shino quien no dijo nada lo cual tomo como una invitación a continuar **- eso en un inicio me incito mas a alejarme que a acercarme - ** para este punto desvió la mirada y esta quedo clavada en un punto de la nada **- cuando salí de la prisión y comencé a tener datos sobre ella casi parecía que era mi reflejo, el dolor, el deseo de ser aceptado, la soledad, eso me llevo a preguntarme ¿habría sido igual a ella si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? - ** cerro los ojos como si se olvidara de que estaba acompañado **- cuando comencé a hablar con ella me di cuenta que ella es fuerte, mucho más fuerte que yo - ** un suspiro salió de sus labios **- mientras que yo destrozo todo a mi paso para sacar toda la rabia, el dolor, el sufrimiento, ella lo encierra en sí para que nadie lo note, y allí supe que quería su fuerza - ** sus ojos volvieron a abrirse pero su mirada seguía perdida en la nada **- después esta la sensación que ella me trasmite, no la entiendo ni puedo explicarla pero no quiero dejarla ir, y me pregunto ¿si seré lo correcto para ella?, ¿alguien tan débil como yo merece a alguien tan fuerte como ella?, yo… - ** en ese momento otra imagen se coló en su cerebro, y como si esa fuera la pieza que faltaba para que encajara todo, como esa fuera la respuesta que necesitaba pronuncio **- la amo - **

Ante la mención de tan simples palabras el Aburame sonrió una vez más y tomo el pomo de la puerta para retirarse **- Las respuestas a tus preguntas solo podrás obtenerlas con el tiempo, le haces bien a Hinata y Hinata te hace bien a ti - ** abrió la puerta y salió de la casa del Uchiha pero antes de marcharse añadió **- no se que les espera pero apoyarla a ella es apoyarte a ti - ** y cerró la puerta tras él dejando al Uchiha inmóvil

Para cuando salió de su estupor se percato de que la noche había caído, sin saber bien cuanto tiempo hablo con el Abúrame, ni cuanto más se la paso en shock al reconocer y aceptar, abierta y públicamente el sentimiento que tenia por Hinata, una sonrisa irónica se formo en cara mientras reclamaba a la nada

**- Itachi realmente te gusta jugar con mi mente - **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien espero que les haya gustado porque me deshice la cabeza pensando en como hacer que Sasuke no dejara de ser Sasuke mientras declaraba su amor por Hinata y se estarán preguntando porque elegi a sino para que hiciera esta declaración bueno porque también es compañero de Hinata y lo había dejado de lado y solo me enfoque en Kiba y su relacion con hanabi

**JenSchiffer****:** gracias por lo buenos deseos e igualmente aunque sea tarde, bueno Hiashi no hara arder troya pero de que arde arde, oh sakura sakura a la pobre le toca la de malas y aunque no la odio si va a sufrir

**Misfits77**: oh no quería hacer pasar a neji por mandilon pero era mi forma de hacer que los demás miembros del clan entendieran porque tenten logro doblegar al genio, claro Hiashi esta tramando cosas pero no puede decirlas, asi que busca la forma de librarse del consejo limpia y diplomáticamente, de verdad podrá aceptar a sus yernos ya veremos, bueno esa es parte de las razones por las que Sasuke no asesina a Kiba (yo también quiero que tenga niños con hanabi), creo que fue la parte favorita de muchas pero que puedo decir me divertí haciéndolo

**miey-chan:** gracias por la paciencia y ya vez poco a poco van subiendo las cosas de temperatura pronto llegaremos al lemon

**TatiSenjou****: **gracias espero que este cap también te guste

**hinatacris**: sakura solo sabe lo que vio pero si meterá su cuchara ya veras solo espera un poco

**Makaa-chan:** en lo oscurito aunque con testigos aquí la continuación lamento la espera

**Hanako-chan95****: **gracias bienvenida y continua leyendo

**Akane-chan17**: jejeje sip me dio tiempo pero bueno ahora me retrase y Hiashi salió bien librado por esta vez a ver que pasa

**AlexanUchiha:** gracias, siempre son bienvenidos los nuevos comentarios, si se que tardo pero a veces entre el trabajo y ese absurdo que llamamos vida no me queda tiempo de escribir y bueno fue tu regalo de navidad y mi autoregalo de cumpleaños (si cumplo años el mismo dia que Hinata) y para que todos se enteren faltan algunos cap así que no desesperes

**Nn****: **bueno Sasuke tuvo sus razones aquí una de ellas espero que te guste el cap

**MarthaIP****: **continuo con ambos aunque a la inspiración me abandona pero ahora que por fin termine con este me pondré a actualizar amigos gracias por seguirme leyendo

**MisedPandora****:** no te preocupes a veces no da tiempo de nada lo bueno es que sigues leyendo y solo ten calma que sasuhina hay pero con calma

**AMALIA ARENAS**: sigo escribiendo solo que esta vez me retase espero que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por todo lo que dijiste


	35. ¿Me amas?

Espero que les guste este cap porque realmente me provoco problemas terminarlo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_**El amor es el conflicto entre los reflejos y las reflexiones"**_

_**Magnus Hirschfeld**_____

¿Me amas?

¿Cómo termino allí? aun no lo descifraba, intentaba dormir y un momento después se encontraba dentro de los territorios Hyuga colándose por la ventana de la habitación de la primogénita y heredera, era tarde para que la chica se encontrara despierta lo que le dio seguridad para seguir adelante, una vez dentro de la habitación se paro junto a la cama la observo dormir, con sus labios entreabiertos la respiración lenta signo inequívoco de su profundo sueño, por simple impulso bajo la cabeza hasta que sus labios estuvieran a solo unos milímetros de distancia de los contrarios y los rozo levemente dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran pero no la beso, en cambio se sentó en la cama, a su lado y la observo dormir, su tranquilo rostro fue lo último que sus ojos vieron…

La mañana se coló por la ventana molestando con su luz al ocupante de la cama cercano a ella, se dio vuelta para evitarla mientras lentamente abrió sus ojos intentando contrarrestar el escozor que le producía, cuando pudo enfocar bien su vista se percato de donde se encontraba, pero más que eso con quien se encontraba, a su lado descansaba Hinata plácidamente dormida, la luz aún no la despertaba porque su cuerpo tapaba cualquier rayo que intentara colarse para tal propósito, inconscientemente esbozo una boba sonrisa le gustaba despertar así, a su lado solo los dos… este ultimo pensamiento lo volvió a la realidad no estaban solos al menos no en la casa pensamiento que fue corroborado cuando llamaron a la puerta

**- Hinata-sama - ** se escucho del otro lado **- Lamento molestarla pero Hanabi-sama quiere hablar con usted antes de irse de misión - ** dijo la voz tras la puerta después de volver a golpearla.

El insistente llamado despertó a la Hyuga quien respondió un "ahora bajo" antes de percatarse de que no estaba sola en su habitación pero antes de que pudiera emitir sonido alguno la mano del invasor se poso en su boca al mismo tiempo que la giro para que quedaran frente a frente, solo entonces al ver que era pelinegro se relajo y este la soltó

**- Sasuke-kun - ** susurro **- ¿Qué haces aquí? - ** cuestiono en voz baja, mientras el Uchiha se alejaba de ella rápidamente para esconder el sutil sonrojo en su rostro además que jamás aceptaría que paso la noche allí

**- nos vemos esta noche en el acantilado - ** fue la frase que uso para justificar su presencia, respuesta beso su frente y sin agregar nada mas salió por la ventana.

/

Estaba molesta, realmente molesta comprendía que ser alumna de la Hogake conllevaba algunas responsabilidades menores a su capacidad pero tener que ser la mandadera no estaba en su lista de favoritas, ¿para que estaban los "benditos " halcones? o ¿todos los recién integrados a las fuerza shinobi?, suspiro debía ser sincera consigo misma no era llevar el mensaje lo que la tenía así, era a donde y a quien debía entregar el susodicho mensaje, con imágenes que no dejaban de repetirse en su mente como una película de terror caminaba hacia el último lugar que deseaba pisar en ese momento, finalmente llego a la puerta y a punto de tocar fue que lo vio, saliendo por una de las ventanas la masculina figura de cabellos negros demasiado conocida por ella, se escabullo con cuidado de no ser detectado por quienes ya deambulaban por la propiedad para perderse entre el resto de los techos de la aldea.

Un momento después cuando al fin logro librarse de la impresión toco a la puerta que fue abierta casi de inmediato por un hombre de mediana edad, quien después de decirle el motivo de su visita la guio hasta la casa principal donde ahora una mujer mayor le pidió que la siguiera

**- Hinata-sama bajara en un momento - ** le anuncio y luego agrego **- puede esperarla aquí en la cocina, Hanabi-sama se encuentra ahora mismo esperando por ella - ** la dejo en la puerta de dicho lugar y se marcho, al entrar se dio cuenta de que en efecto la Hyuga menor se encontraba allí sentada a la barra, al parecer lista para salir de misión pues una mochila descansaba a sus pies

**- Ohayo Hanabi-san - ** saludo a la castaña

**- Haruno-san - ** fue la seca respuesta de la menor quien dio otro bocado al pan que tenía en la mano

**- No esperaba encontrarte aquí - ** comento la pelirosa en un intento de quitarse la incomodidad que la rodeaba, Hanabi alzo una ceja con incredulidad cosa que la hizo agregar **- bueno me refiero a la cocina, pensé que desayunarías en el comedor - **

La castaña paso el trago de jugo que tenía en la boca antes de decir **- Sería demasiado estúpido hacer que pusieran todo el servicio solo porque tengo que salir temprano - ** después se alzo de hombros mientras tomaba sus platos y los dejaba en el fregadero **- todos debemos ayudar… - ** agregaba cuando el sonido de la puerta las obligo a voltear por la puerta que daba a la sala entraba Hinata.

Era simple darse cuenta de que acababa de despertar por el piyama arrugada y el pelo completamente revuelto además de que se podía apreciar con claridad el curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica normalmente escondido tras la enorme chamarra que usaba

**- Ne-san - ** llamo Hanabi **- te desperté porque necesito que le des un mensaje a… ya sabes quien - ** prácticamente ordeno la menor no muy a gusto de que hubiera alguien más presenciando su conversación

**- Ohayo Hanabi-chan - ** saludo a la menor mientras revolvía un poco su cabello **- y no te preocupes para cuando regreses ya no estará enojado, te habrá extrañado tanto que ni se acordara de ello - ** agrego dándole una sonrisa mientras se dedicaba a sacar cosas de la alacena

**- Y dije al… al… Baka que si vuelve a llamarme "pequeña" le cerrare tantos puntos de chakra que tendrá que pedir ayuda hasta para comer - ** alego la castaña ignorando el comentario de su hermana aunque este le hubiera provocado un sonrojo, mismo que ahora se presentaba en su hermana quien se lavaba las manos en aquel momento **- me voy, estaré de regreso en 3 días - ** aseguro con una sonrisa de triunfo al ver el estado en que dejaba a su hermana y sin más salió del lugar.

La Haruno quien solo era una espectadora, no despegaba los ojos de la mayor de la Hyuga quien al parecer no había reparado en su presencia pues seguía en lo suyo

**- Hinata - ** la llamo pero la pelinegra no respondió **- Hinata - ** llamo una vez más logrando que la Hyuga le pusiera atención

**- Gomen Sakura-san no te vi - **dijo **- Hana-san no me dijo que alguien más estuviera esperándome - ** se disculpo con una sonrisa **- ¿En qué puedo ayudar? - ** pregunto finalmente.

**- Puedes empezar hoy - ** fue la respuesta golpeada que dio **- te reportaras con Shizune-san, en su defecto conmigo o Ino, espero que te esfuerces al máximo, nos vemos al medio dia y no llegues tarde - ** explico de corrido sabiendo que si se quedaba más tiempo en aquel lugar explotaría dejando salir todo lo que pensaba de la Hyuga en ese mismo momento.

Sentimiento que se acrecentó cuando la vio sonreír antes de detenerla e invitarla a desayunar cosa a la que evidentemente se negó marchándose lo más rápido que pudo del lugar

/

Llego al hospital minutos antes de que el reloj marcara el medio día, después de preguntar en recepción se dirigió a la oficina de la ayudante de la hogake para que se le asignaran sus tareas toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, cuando se disponía a tocar por segunda vez, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sakura quien la hizo pasar y cerró la puerta nuevamente

**- Por ahora solo se necesita ayuda en el área de cuneros - ** le informa sin mirarla, mientras abre un cajón del cual saca un uniforme que le tiene **- por favor no olvides recogerte el cabello y si tienes dudas recurre a una enfermera no intentes solucionar las cosas por tu cuenta - ** se gira nuevamente para no tener que verla de frente cosa que no puede evitar cuando la pelinegra intenta hablar

**- Etto…- ** la duda en la voz de Hinata obliga a la pelirosa a voltear encontrándose con la tímida sonrisa y la dulce mirada de la chica mientras cuestiona **- ¿he hecho algo que te moleste Sakura-san? - ** la pregunta descoloco a la Haruno que hasta ese momento se sentía capaz de mantener sus sentimientos a raya

**- Preguntas ¿si has hecho algo que me moleste? - ** repitió sus palabras **- ¿realmente lo preguntas? - ** inconscientemente el tono de voz de Sakura fue subiendo al mismo tiempo que por fin dejaba salir como se sentía verdaderamente **- tienes el descaro de hacer semejante pregunta - ** aseguro con inmensa rabia **- tu siempre navegas con facha de niña buena, la timida Hinata, la siempre abnegada enamorada de Naruto - ** dijo sarcásticamente y agrego **- pero no eres más que una cualquiera que en cuanto vio la ocasión no dudo en llevar a Sasuke-kun hasta su cama - ** las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus ojos color jade como una manera de controlar la histeria de que era presa **- oh me los vas a negar yo lo vi, vi como Sasuke salía de tu habitación esta mañana - ** grito sin mas

**- ¿y que se supone que debería hacer? - ** contesto la chica segura sin un ápice de duda dejando ver a una Hinata que la pelirosa jamás había conocido **- Seguir siendo la niña estúpida que no se atreve a madurar y se aferra a que algo suceda solo porque ese es su deseo - ** Sakura se mostro incrédula ante la manera en que la Hyuga le hablaba cuando ella no solo jamás tenía una confrontación, sino que además su tono ya no era dulce **- No sé si estuvimos en la misma guerra porque al menos yo madure a causa de ella - ** dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse, entreabrió la puerta y agrego **- Si Sasuke está o no en mi cama es porque él quiere, tú mejor que nadie debería saber que nadie lo obliga a hacer algo - ** después de ello salió dejando a la pelirosa sola.

Una vez en el pasillo una enorme culpa y vergüenza se apodero de ella, no debí contestarle así a Sakura-san se decía, ella está enamorada de Sasuke-kun es normal que no le agrade que él y yo estemos juntos, la justifico y mientras buscaba más razones para poder disculparse con ella cayó en cuenta de algo, Sakura vio a Sasuke salir de su cuarto si se lo contaba a alguien llegarían a la misma conclusión de la Haruno eso la hizo enrojecer respiro profundamente para evitar desmayarse y se encamino a su destino.

/

A su salida del hospital después de su primer día Hinata se encontró con Kiba quien enseguida pregunto por Hanabi, al saber que estaba de misión el Inuzuka se mostro desanimado ante esa noticia

**- No te preocupes Kiba-kun, a Hanabi-chan tampoco le gusto tener que irse cuando están peleados - ** trato de confortarlo mientras caminaban hacia la casa de la Hyuga

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del chico **- Tal vez sea lo mejor, si el consejo se entera de nuestro "desacuerdo" seguramente me desautorizaran visitarla - ** dijo con voz lastimera que solo logro que la pelinegra soltara una risilla **- y ahora que me doy cuenta ¿Qué haces con eso? - ** pregunto señalando la prenda en la manos de la chica

**- Es mi uniforme - ** contesto con una sonrisa aunque la mirada que recibió de su amigo la hizo agregar **- Soy voluntaria en el hospital, ahora que hay paz las misiones no son tan frecuentes así que tenía que hacer algo más que entrenar - ** finalizo su explicación mientras Kiba la miraba tiernamente

**- Apuesto que los pacientes están muy felices contigo - ** comento de manera juguetona **- Después de estar en tus manos no querrán que nadie más los atienda - ** aseguro haciendo reír una vez más a Hinata

**- creo que exageras, además por ahora estoy en los cuneros así que no creo que nadie pida mi atención - ** contesto con un ligero sonrojo ante las palabras del Inuzuka

**- Vez de alguna manera me dan la razón, no cualquiera puede encargarse de bebes, tu sin duda eres una de esas personas algún día serán una gran madre… - ** parecía como si fuera a mencionar algo mas pero en cambio se quedo parado con la mirada perdida

**- Kiba-kun - ** lo llamo **- Kiba-kun - ** volvió a llamarlo logrando que por fin saliera de su abstracción **- ¿Estás bien? - ** se preocupo pues si amigo no era de los que se perdían en sus pensamientos

**- Si, solo pensaba - ** como Hinata le miraba con inquietud vio la necesidad de explicarse **- sin duda tú serás una gran madre pero.. - ** frunció el seño **- no me convence el prospecto que veo para padre de mis sobrinos - ** y en tono serio agrego **- Sé que me pediste que no me metiera pero en verdad Hinata ¿Qué demonios le viste?, puedo entender que estuvieras enamorada de Naruto porque aunque es un imbécil, siempre ve lo mejor de los demás, trata de hacer lo correcto, para rápido es un buen tipo, pero Sasuke es todo lo contrario, es poco menos que un sinceramente no creo que sea capaz de ayudar a alguien aunque su vida dependiera de ello - ** termino despectivo

Hinata se quedo paralizada ante tal declaración por parte de su amigo **- Sabes Kiba-kun a veces las personas son más de lo que aparentan - ** fue la respuesta que le dio al Inuzuka y se marcho de allí molesta

/

Parado allí a la orilla del acantilado solía sentirse en calma, había llegado mucho antes de lo planeado cuando el sol aun estaba presente, el sol de la naciente primavera acariciaba suavemente su piel mientras el cielo con sus tonos rojizos dejaba que la luna y sus estrellas hicieran acto de presencia, sin embargo en esta ocasión era diferente, no lograba que la calma que rodeaba a lugar se apoderara también de él, la conversación (o más bien monologo) que escuchara cuando salía de ver a la Hogake seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, haciendo que las dudas le inundaran nuevamente, no era un santo si le preguntaran a los aldeanos la mayoría diría que es más bien un demonio entonces ¿Por qué estaría con él alguien tan puro como Hinata? Porque la obligaste le grito su consciencia, claro que no le di la opción de elegir se defendió, aceptar estar contigo o dejarla fuera de tu vida ¡cuánta libertad le diste! Le ironizo de nuevo ¿alguna vez pensaste en lo que ella quería? ¿y si quería ser solo tu amiga? ¿no estás siendo un bastardo egoísta por obligarla a quererte? Ella amaba a naruto desde pequeña ¿qué te hace creer que lo dejo de amar tan pronto para amarte a ti? ¿y si solo te utiliza para olvidarlo?, respiro profundo para alejar tantos cuestionamientos de su cabeza, ahora estaba seguro de sentir eso que llaman amor y aunque mayormente llenaba el vacío creado en su infancia otras como en ese momento parecía crear uno mayor e incapaz de ser llenado

**- Sasuke-kun… - ** susurro Hinata mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda pues él no se percato de su llegada

El Uchiha sonrío al sentir los brazos de la chica alrededor suyo y se dijo que no debería estar pensando tonterías. Inmediatamente volteo sin romper el abrazo y la beso con calma pero haciendo notar toda la ansiedad que guardaba, una vez que se separaron Sasuke sonrió ladinamente **- Pareces un tomate - ** comento **- y yo adoro comer tomates - ** agrego haciendo aun más evidente el sonrojo de la Hyuga deshaciendo el abrazo

La pelinegra desvió la mirada apenada ante el comentario pues aun no se acostumbraba a la forma de ser de Sasuke **- Sasu… - ** no pudo terminar de hablar pues el chico nuevamente se apodero de sus labios

**- Al amanecer salgo de misión - ** dijo el Uchiha una vez que se separaron **- mientras este fuera piensa si quieres seguir conmigo - ** ordeno rodeándola con sus brazos, besando esta vez su frente

**- ¿Qu..Qué? - ** cuestiono sorprendida separándose un poco de él para verlo a la cara

Sasuke eludió los ojos de la Hyuga clavando su mirada en el cielo** - Esto es… - ** dudo un momento **- No sé si está funcionando - ** "para ambos" completo en su mente **- así que lo mejor es pensar sobre a donde queremos llegar - ** termino enseguida se separo de ella queriendo marcharse, impedido por el hecho de que Hinata sostenía su muñeca

**- ¿Quieres terminar conmigo? - ** pregunto en un susurro con la voz quebrada y la cabeza baja para que no pudiera ver sus ojos cristalizarse, él regreso sobre sus pasos y con la mano libre levanto la cara de la chica obligándola a mirarlo, un segundo después estaban besándose de nuevo, por lo cual había dejado de tener fuerza el agarre a la muñeca del pelinegro, momento que aprovecho para soltarse y desaparecer

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Que debería decir? ¿no odien a Sasuke? La verdad es que con ese comportamiento hasta yo quiero patearlo

**Misfits77**: oh sabia que te iba a gustar y la verdad es que usar las palabras de kasumi estaba en mi cabeza hace mucho, Hiashi y neji quieren colgar a Sasuke habrá que ver si lo logran, Hinata confía poco en ella por ello cuando alguien la respalda deja salir a la "otra" Hinata, si Sasuke ha cambiado pero aun no se da cuenta de ello, bueno como vos a dicho no podemos culpar a itachi de que Sasuke sea un baka el hace lo mejor que puede, shino es sabio y sabe que solo podría saber lo que quería sometiéndolo a presión él quiere a su amiga y aunque no suele intervenir tampoco quiere que la lastimen aunque eso signifique aliarse con el "enemigo", aun no se si itachi le mostrara mas cosas o lo dejara que ahora navegue solo después de todo el niño debe madurar

**Rinsan12****:** pues no fue tan pronto pero aquí esta el cap espero que te siga gustando

**kattytoNebel****:**shino es un buen amigo y menos extremista que Kiba por eso supo sacar la verdad de sasuke

**hinatacris**: gracias es difícil hacer a Sasuke sensible y sincero sin que deje de ser Sasuke pero es bueno saber que lo logre, bueno con este cap te diste gusto (creo) insultando a sakura asi que respira y espera el siguiente y deja de arrancarte el cabello no es bueno para la salud (eso es una mania ¿sabes?)

**Makaa-chan:** si Sasuke acepto que la ama aunque se comporto como un estúpido en este cap esperemos que no lo haya arruinado

**Akane-chan17**: gracias por decirlo realmente me costó mucho poder formular la declaración, me pareció que ya era justo darle participación a shino el también es importante para Hinata y como dices maduro a comparación de Kiba para algo asi, claro Sasuke no es mas que un niño asustado que necesita comprensión y hina se la da

**AlexanUchiha:** que puedo decir en este momento de la vida estar en secundaria me parece la gloria pero no te desanimes todo lo bueno cuesta, bueno la cara de sakura ya puedes imaginártela y Hiashi y neji lo sabras pronto y no desespere que tarde pero seguro estoy de vuelta con otro cap

**Nn****: **el drama apenas empieza espero que te siga gustando sobre lazos perdidos, si bien la historia no es mia si me gustaría hacer una secuela de ella pero debo hablar con misfits antes pues no se que planes tenga ella para ichigo y arashi

**MarthaIP****: **oh haces que me sonroje con tantos halagos tengo un serio problema de obsesividad asi que ni subo hasta que el cap me guste a mi sin importar cuantas veces tenga que ser reescrito de allí mucha de la causa de mi retraso pero no te preocupes que al menos una vez al mes me tendras dando lata

**anime love**: oh bueno Hiashi se enojara eso es evidente pero hay que esperar, neji sigue viendo a Hinata como una niña aunque ya no lo es y tenten es la conciencia de este para que lo acepte, Sasuke aclaro masque declarar sus sentimientos pero es un gran paso


	36. El resto de mi vida

Bien antes de que empiecen a leer aclaro : el recuerdo que tiene Sasuke no me pertenece si quieren leer la escena original (y no mi mal resumen) vayan al maravilloso "Akatsuki "de mi amiga de misfits 77(y si tienen dudas recuerden regresar a los dos fic anteriores de la saga "Legión Infernal" y "Terumi Kasumi")

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El resto de mi vida

**- ¿Qué le sucede a Hinata? - ** pregunto Hanabi en un susurro a la castaña que se encontraba a su lado, habiendo llegado por la noche encontrar a su hermana en el desayuno con una cara de congoja y en completo silencio en vez de su típica sonrisa y un buenos días cantarino, logro que la preocupación aflorara en la menor.

**- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar - ** respondió en un susurro la mayor mientras veían a la pelinegra alejarse rumbo a la cocina para terminar de traer los alimentos **- Esta así desde del día que saliste de misión, pensé que habían vuelto sus peleas - ** le confió Tenten un segundo ante de que la Hyuga mayor regresara a la habitación y tomara asiento, el resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio, después cada uno se retiró para cumplir con sus actividades, Hanabi al estar libre de entrenamiento, se paseó por la mansión preocupada por la actitud de su hermana. Para la comida tenía una idea acerca de que es lo que perturbaba a Hinata, sin embargo no estaba segura de ser la persona con quien debía tratar el asunto, al final llevada por la convicción de que muy pocas personas sabían a cerca del secreto de la pelinegra si no podía ayudarla al menos la pondría sobre aviso.

Sin molestarse en tocar entró en la habitación de la pelinegra quien se encontraba alistándose para salir hacia el hospital, sin decir una palabra se tiró sobre la cama y se dedicó a observarla

**- ¿Sucede algo Hanabi-chan? - ** pregunto con suavidad después de un rato en que su hermana estuvo escudriñándola

**- No deberías estar preocupada - ** contesto la castaña mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada **- Uchiha puede ser un idiota pero seguramente sabe cómo manejar a padre, no por nada su clan era tan poderoso como el nuestro - ** agrego bajo la mirada de desconcierto de la mayor quien no entendía lo que decía su hermana **- supongo que no es la mejor manera de que se entere, pero mira el lado amable, si padre sabe la verdad no tendrán que andar escondiéndose, es incómodo y poco conveniente, te lo digo por experiencia - ** siguió con su monologo sin prestar atención a la cara de su hermana **- Aunque lo que seguro no puedes evitar es una pelea entre él y Neji-nii, ya lo conoces nos trata como si tuviéramos 4 años y contigo peor porque se sentirá responsable por todo el asunto del compromiso… - ** la castaña se vio interrumpida por la mayor quien puso la mano en su boca

**- Me tengo que ir - ** fueron las palabras que le dio a la menor quien la miraba confundida **- Voluntariado - ** agrego con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a la menor

**- Oh si Nii-san me lo dijo pero… - ** simulo pensar un poco mientras se ponía de pie y se acercó a ella **- si lo que quieres es cambiar pañales y dar biberones ¿porque no te consigues un bebe propio? - ** agrego maliciosamente poniendo una mano en su hombro cuando paso junto a ella **- Estoy segura de que él no se opondrá es más seria muy feliz - ** termino abandonando la habitación dejando a una Hinata muy sonrojada y a punto del desmayo

/

Sentado sobre una de las camillas en el área de urgencias del hospital de Konoha Sasuke Uchiha se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, ignorando deliberadamente a la enfermera que atendía sus heridas, mismas que no eran graves solo algunos rasguños que se llevara mientras peleaba con unos asaltantes que creyéndolo un civil de viaje lo atacaron a unos kilómetros de las puertas de la aldea, después de presentarse presentar el reporte de la misión se encamino allí, solo para no tener que soportar una reprimenda por parte de la dirigente, ahora lo que más anhelaba era poder regresar a su casa, sin cruzarse por el camino con alguien conocido, su cabeza dolía, pero no era a consecuencia de los golpes recibidos sino a los pensamientos que no salían de ella, ¿Hinata habría decidido abandonarlo? ¿La perdería como perdía todo lo que amaba?, durante su viaje tuvo un nuevo recuerdo: Itachi declaraba ante la pelirroja y algunos otros miembros de Akatsuki su amor por la primera y se preguntó ¿porque no tenía su valor para pronunciar aquellas dos simples palabras?, con la idea de poder aclarar su mente lo único que deseaba era tirarse en su cómoda cama y quedarse dormido, odiaba no poder dar solución a lo que sentía, a solo unos metros de su hogar su vista comenzó a nublarse y no podía mantenerse en pie, sensaciones por demás conocidas pues siempre antecedían a uno de los recuerdos que Itachi insistía en mostrarle.

_Como siempre todo estaba oscuro hasta que poco a poco la imagen se fue aclarándole mostrándole a un Itachi durmiendo sobre un sillón, los rayos del sol lo despertaron y tambaleándose se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina donde tomo un vaso de agua, cuando estaba por retirarse de ese lugar su mirada se fijó en la ventana logrando que se colocara frente a ella, afuera de espaldas una mujer dejaba que el viento jugara con su cabello mientras las hojas que caían de los arboles revoloteaban a su alrededor, sus manos entrelazadas tras su espalda le daban el aspecto de una niña esperando por sus padres, no se le podía ver el rostro, pero si vio como Itachi tomaba un abrigo y salía hacia ella, pero al estar en la puerta dudo un segundo en continuar por fin decidido camino hasta estar a su altura, parecía que ella no estaba consciente de ser acompañada hasta que su voz rompió el silencio_

_**-Dime que aún estas aquí-**__ pidió suavemente sin cambiar su expresión ni voltear a verlo_

_**-Sigo aquí, Kasumi -–**__ Respondió el pelinegro con serenidad_

_**-Lo que dijiste ayer… ¿era verdad? -–**__ preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja con seguridad_

_**- Si -**__ admitió el Uchiha haciendo que la chica por fin volteara a verlo cosa que logro ruborizarlo sin embargo este no aparto la mirada, Sasuke sonrió no recordaba haber visto a Itachi apenado nunca_

_Un repentino abrazo por parte de la Terumi que fue correspondido de inmediato por el chico, seguido de un gracias susurrado por ella. En esa posición se quedaron hasta que ella sugirió regresar al interior de la casa, así lo hicieron pronto Itachi pregunto por el resto de sus compañeros siendo informado de su retirada, mientras la pelirroja se dirigía a la cocina y preparaba onigiris una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Uchiha pero no tardó mucho en desvanecerse _

_**- Oye Kasumi -–**__ la llamo mientras esta servía el té para ambos __**–- Respecto a lo que te dije ayer… bueno, creo que nunca te pregunté qué sentías tú.-**__ cavilo sin dejar de mirarla_

_**-No, no lo hiciste porque no hace falta -–**__ opinó mirándolo un momento logrando que la sorpresa se instalara en su mirada __**–-cuando dos corazones laten al mismo ritmo no hace falta preguntar que siente el otro -**__ le aclaro después de soltar una ligera risa mientras seguía con lo suyo_

_**-**__**-Entonces… -– **__el Uchiha retomo la palabra mientras apretaba el puño para darse valor y Sasuke recordó las veces que se decía que Itachi nunca tenía miedo __**–- Entonces podríamos intentarlo.-**_

_Sus palabra paralizaron a la mujer quien se agacho como si acabara de insultarle__** -– Sería como amar a la niebla, es doloroso porque sabes que aun algún desaparecerá.-**__ argumento sin darle la cara _

_**- Así durara cinco minutos, yo sería feliz porque serían los mejores cinco minutos de toda mi vida, le daría otro sentido a mi existencia -**__ fueron las palabras de salieron de su boca hacia la pelirroja, quien aún no se atrevía a darle la cara _

_**- ¿No es un poco triste? El recuerdo podría dañarte y no quiero eso –- **__se resistió con un tono de voz bajo _

_**- Bueno… tú eres con quien cuento -–**__ contraataco logrando que Kasumi no se escondiera más y lo mirara __**–- sé que cuidaras de mi porque yo seré quien te amé por siempre. -**__ sentencio con tranquilidad mientras miraba la sorpresa en su rostro _

_**- Te sostendré por siempre, y a cambio te adueñaras de mi corazón. Suficientemente justo ¿no? Cuando mi mundo está de cabeza eres tú quien me sacude y me despierta… siempre has sido tú. -**__ le informo mientras se acercaba para secar las lágrimas que ya corrían por las mejillas de la pelirroja, sus manos las recorrieron suavemente recogiendo el salado líquido, mientras su rostro se acercaba al contrario que aun intentaba esconderse pero las manos del Uchiha no se lo permitieron y levantándole el rostro unió sus labios en un beso, y así poco a poco la escena se fue oscureciendo hasta que ya no pudo distinguir nada._

Una vez que la escena hubiera desparecido Sasuke de mantuvo quieto un momento tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de conocer, su hermano quien nunca había mostrado duda o miedo, él que había aceptado cargar una responsabilidad que no le correspondía, un odio inmerecido, que murió con una sonrisa en sus labios, él que lo amaría sin importar sus errores, tenía miedo, miedo de una mujer, más bien de no ser querido por ella, se sentía igual que él en aquel momento, pero una vez más Itachi era mejor porque no había huido, enfrento su miedo y gano tiempo con ella, tal vez no tanto como le hubiera gustado, pero si el suficiente para que todo valiera la pena. Después de tantos errores por actuar impulsivamente ya no confiaba en el mismo, en su instinto, pero si no era capaz de arriesgarse igualmente perdería, así que tomo una decisión, tan pronto como tomara un baño buscaría a Hinata.

/

Abandonaba los vestidores, después de haber dejado su ropa habitual y ahora con su uniforme se dirigía hacia los cuneros, no era raro que fuera allí el único lugar donde necesitaran ayuda, como se había demostrado siempre después de un desastre la tasa de natalidad en los años posteriores aumentaba, por ello el término de la guerra trajo el nacimiento de muchos y nuevos habitantes de konoha.

**- Escuchaste que Sasuke-kun está en el hospital - ** la voz de una de las enfermeras se escuchó en la entrada del pasillo que la llevaría a su destino.

**- ¿de verdad? ¿Crees que alguna de nosotras sea asignada a cuidarlo?- ** pregunto otra de las enfermeras con anhelo en la voz

**- No lo creo por lo que oí a pesar de sus heridas se negó a quedarse - ** añadió una tercera voz, y esta última frase fue lo que hizo que el corazón de Hinata comenzara a bombear como loco, mientras se le formaba un vacío en el pecho, pronto vio a las tres mujeres frente a ella quienes parecían preocupadas

**- Akari-san - ** se dirigió a una de ellas **- Surgió una emergencia me tengo que ir - ** y sin más salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

Se paseaba por el cuarto nerviosa, cuando escucho que Sasuke había regresado y estaba en el hospital no espero un segundo para preguntar por él, siendo informada de su marcha, salió disparada para la casa del susodicho, una vez en ella y contra lo que normalmente haría se adentró no solo en la casa sino que se aventuró a llegar a la habitación del Uchiha esperando encontrarlo allí pues no se le ocurría algún ningún otro lugar a donde pudiera haber ido, más estando herido, pero la habitación estaba vacía cosa que acrecentó su nerviosismo tanto que ni siquiera se fijó en la ropa que se encontraba tirada en la puerta el baño, siguió con su paseo por toda la habitación tratando de calmarse hasta que un ruido la hizo voltear hacia dónde provenía y lo vio, Sasuke salía después de tomar una ducha con solo una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, tal visión la hizo enrojecer pero no quito su mirada de él, pronto sus ojos se encontraron con las perlas negras del Uchiha

**- Hinata… - ** susurro este al percatarse de la presencia de la chica, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta al observar que no llevaba su ropa habitual, sino un uniforme de enfermera pero en tono rosado que dejaba ver su curvilíneo cuerpo **- ¿Qué haces aquí? - ** dijo casi sin aliento

**- Yo… yo... - ** tartamudeo hasta que tuvo fuerza suficiente para voltear y evitar seguir mirando al pelinegro **- Dijeron que estabas herido - ** por fin pudo hablar

**- y viniste a ser mi enfermera - ** insinuó de manera ladina mientras se acercaba a ella, haciéndola temblar mientras volteaba más la cabeza en un vano intento de evitarlo

Solo en ese momento la Hyuga se percató que por la prisa no se cambió y llevaba el uniforme de voluntaria **- soy… - ** volvió a tartamudear **- soy… voluntaria en el hospital - ** articulo por fin cuando sintió que la tomaba por la barbilla y la obligaba a mirarlo.

Sasuke gruño ante la respuesta pero no agrego nada más sino que se agacho hasta besarla, sus labios se movían en compás, las manos de él fueron a la cintura de Hinata y las de esta al cuello del Uchiha, rápidamente lo que empezó como un lento beso fue subiendo de intensidad dejando que cada uno saboreara la cavidad del otro, las manos del chico comenzaron a descender por la parte exterior de los muslos hasta llegar a las piernas que recorrió libremente

**- Sasuke-kun… - ** gimió cuando él abandona sus labios y recorrió con su lengua el perfecto cuello de la chica, quien no dejaba de estremecerse al sentir la húmeda y áspera lengua deslizándose por su sensible piel, in pronunciar palabra alguna el pelinegro siguió ocupado lamiéndola mientras aspiraba el aroma a canela y flores que despedía la Hyuga. Misma que no se había quedado quieta disfrutando de las caricias del pelinegro, llevo sus manos a recorrer la espalda y el torso desnudos dejándola sentir su piel caliente y llenó sus fosas nasales del aroma natural a hombre que este despedía.

Las manos que acariciaban la suave piel de las piernas de la chica pronto se perdieron en la parte interna de los muslos, subiendo sin pudor alguno hasta que fueron detenidas por la prenda que guardaba la zona intima de esta, sin apartarla de su resguardo un par de dedos jugaron con ella haciendo a la Hyuga gemir sonoramente, ante lo cual el Uchiha detuvo un momento la tarea recién emprendida de besar y succionar la piel de los senos que se dejaba ver por el escote del uniforme **- ¿alguna vez te has tocado aquí? - ** pregunto en un susurro mientras repetía la operación logrando un nuevo gritillo de excitación escapara de su boca, desviando la mirada tratando de ignorar la pregunta, pero Sasuke no lo dejaría pasar y tomándola por los glúteos la acerco a él, haciendo notoria la erección de su miembro solo cubierto por la toalla de reposaba en sus caderas.

**- ****Contéstame**** - ** ordeno emitiendo algo que pareció un gruñido retirando del trasero de Hinata una de las manos con la cual la obligo a mirarlo, ante tan acción la pelinegro no pudo sino asentir en silencio, cosa que agrado al chico quien volvió a besarla con fuerza, aplastándola contra su cuerpo mientras su mano regresaba junto a la otra al punto inicial, y pronto se encontraban también bajo la ropa interior, acariciando la zona privada de Hinata. Para este momento la blusa del uniforme se encontraba en el suelo por obra del pelinegro, quien había vuelto a apoderarse de los senos de la pelinegra sin dejar de jugar con su intimidad, está guiada por su instinto llevo su mano hacia la entrepierna de su acompañante y comenzó a acariciarlo sin llegar a tocar su miembro, cosa que hizo lo gruñir y dirigirle una mirada mitad excitación mitad irritación, ahora fue ella quien sonrió con maldad siguiendo con su dulce tortura.

**- Hinata… - ** volvió a gruñir el con la voz cargada de ansiedad y pasión la Hyuga solo sonrió una vez más y lo beso en lo que parecía un intento de fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo, rozando sus excitados sexos, mezclando los líquidos que se desprendían de ellos. Ambos gimieron, Sasuke camino hasta llegar a la cama, donde dejó caer el cuerpo de la pelinegra y se situó sobre ella.

**- Hinata - ** la llamo por tercera vez haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad mientras ella lo miraba embelesada **- Si llegamos al final vas estar conmigo el resto de mi vida - ** advirtió clavando su mirada en la perlada mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración

**- Me quedaría contigo aunque la eternidad durara 5 minutos - ** contesto en un susurro acompañado de una dulce sonrisa, gesto que hizo que el Uchiha la volviera a besar antes de separarse de ella un poco, y con mucho cuidado retiro lo que quedaba del uniforme.

Con cada roce de sus dedos sentía una pequeña corriente recorrerla y aumentar la humedad en su interior, pronto él estuvo sobre ella nuevamente, la beso largamente mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas, ella gimió al sentir como era invadida por el duro y caliente miembro del Uchiha. Mientras él se contenía al sentir como los pliegues de su intimidad le daban cabida, al mismo tiempo que lo apretaba de manera que lo incitaba a apresurarse, lentamente siguió adentrándose en ella hasta que llego a la barrera que la convertiría en su mujer de manera definitiva, retrocedió un poco y de un solo golpe la rasgó quedándose quieto inmediatamente después, ante dicha acción la pelinegra soltó un pequeño grito y una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, el dolor solo duro unos segundos una vez que hubo pasado fue ella quien comenzó a mover la cadera, provocando que él retomara la iniciativa, entraba y salía de ella con suavidad tratando de no hacerle más daño, y poco poco subía la intensidad y la velocidad con la que la penetraba.

Ya no escuchaba nada más que su propia voz resonando al mismo tiempo que la de Sasuke, sus cuerpos sudados se acoplaban en uno solo, su respiración cada vez era más agitada, en su vientre se extendía un calor que la hacía estremecerse, su corazón parecía estallar y podía sentir el contrario en igual situación en aquella dulce danza que parecía no acabar, cuando una sensación que solo podía comparar con la que sentía cuando su padre la reconocía al hacer algo bien, emergió en ella pero mil veces mejor y con un grito llego a la cima de su placer, solo un segundo después fue secundada por él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Es el primer lemon que escribo así que si no les gusta no duden el decirlo

**Misfits77**: primero debo decir gracias por la ayuda, no se porque andaba tan perdida. Bueno si te gusto esta Hinata espera a que se conozca la verdad de su madre esa si será una Hinata que no esperas ver, bueno vos me diste la idea me alegra que te guste de todos modos kiba tenia que aparecer por Hanabi y su pelea, bueno que puedo decir tienes toda la razón es un baka y Hanabi lo llama asi porque sabe que la bruja rosa haría alguna locura si se entera

**Magiu****:** es bueno saber que sigues leyendo no te preocupes se lo tedioso que es escribir en el teléfono yo solo lo hago porque a veces me viene la inspiracion en el transporte espero que este cap te haya gustado y sígueme leyendo cuidate

**kattytoNebel****:**bueno creo que fue menos del mes normal asi que aquí estoy de regreso sasuke esta lleno de inseguridades esperemos que con esto las haya resuelto

**hinatacris: **espero que te guste la continuación pues si Sasuke esta inseguro pero no es Hinata quien debe quitarle esa inseguridad sino él porque sino siempre se preguntara si es el adecuado, esperemos que ahora lo tenga claro

**JenSchiffer:** esta haciendo tonterías pero parece que está entendiendo gracias espero que también te guste este

**Makaa-chan:** entiendo que quieran matar a sasuke pero creo que se redimio o ¿no? Como sea espero que te guste el cap

**miey-chan**: jejejeje esa hinata no sale mucho pero cuando sale se gana a todos, bueno pues todo el mundo quiere golpear a Sasuke debería vender boletos para que lo agarren de piñata, Itachi ayudo de hecho tu rewie me dio la ida para tomar el recuerdo ya que Sasuke no es capz de descubrir cosas solo asi que gracias espero que te haya gustado este cap

**AlexanUchiha:** jejeje creo que a todos les gusta esta Hinata la dejaremos salir mas a menudo, si con esto Sasuke no entiende lo que siente Hinata hare una rifa para golpearlo, tardo mas o menos un mes dependiendo de la inspiración que tenga y creo que no me explique bien a estas alturas de mi vida (es decir ser parte de la fuerza laborar del país) estar en la secundaria seria la gloria (la extraño )

**Nn****: **que puedo decir soy una maniática del drama pero para placer te dire que el próximo traerá una pelea solo que estoy tratando de que no sea una copia de la que veras en amigos (si ya te spoile) asi que tenme paciencia

**MarthaIP****: **oh no quiero hacer llorar a nadie, espero que la intriga haya sido resuelta y con creces, Sasuke mas que por naruto lo piensa por su pasado tantos errores lo hacen creer que ya no es merecedor de ser amando, y si al menos una vez al mes me tendras dando lata gracias por todas tus palabras de animo

**anime love**: actualizo por lo menos una vez al mes pero aquí seguire espero que este cap también te guste, no se si fue tonto pero al menos aclaro algunas cosas


	37. Conociendo a la familia

Bien este cap es cortito pero espero sea compensado con el okame que debí haber subir 5 cap atrás espero que les guste

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Conociendo a la familia

Los tímidos rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas despertando a uno de los ocupantes de aquella cama, abrió los ojos molesta por la luz, dándose cuenta de que el amanecer se mostraba en todo su esplendor, intento levantarse de la cama, cosa que le fue imposible pues los brazos de su acompañante rodeaban su cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que escondía el rostro entre su hombro y la larga cortina de negro y despeinado cabello, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro al ver la acción de su compañero de cama desde hace una semana

**- Sasuke-kun - ** lo llamo pero como respuesta solo obtuvo un bufido **- Sasuke-kun, tengo que irme - ** informo y él solo se pegó más a su cuerpo **- Anda debo regresar a la mansión antes de que se den cuenta de que no dormí en ella…. Otra vez - ** le confía a modo de broma logrando que el chico levantara la cara para mirarla a la cara

**- Apenas despunta el alba hay tiempo antes de que alguien te busque - ** respondió besando el lóbulo de la pelinegra, quien solo pudo soltar un pequeño gemido, mientras miraba el cuerpo del Uchiha colocarse nuevamente sobre el suyo.

/

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana cuando la hija mayor de Hiashi entro en su habitación por la ventana, como un ladrón, preocupada porque notaran su ausencia en la preparación de los alimentos matutinos, sin siquiera mirar su cama se dirigió al armario en busca de su ropa para darse un baño y bajar lo más pronto posible, cuando escucho que la llamaban

**- ¿sabes? Cuando te dije que te consiguieras un bebe bromeaba - ** y por primera vez noto a Hanabi quien se encontraba acostada en la cama boca arriba leyendo uno de los diarios que le entregara **- Además deberías dormir alguna noche en casa o lo empezaran a notar - ** agrego cerrando el cuaderno en sus manos para sentarse sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa malvada plasmada en el rostro

**- Ha… Ha.. Hanabi-chan - ** articulo con dificultad dando la vuelta para al notar por fin la presencia de la menor **- ¿Qué haces aquí? - ** pregunto quedando frente a su hermana

**- Tengo un par de días en busca de que me resuelvas una duda pero nunca estas - ** soltó con inocencia cosa que solo hizo temblar a la mayor **- pero no te preocupes, entiendo que tienes "cosas" más entretenidas que hacer - ** rio al notar como su hermana se ponía completamente roja **- vamos Hinata no es posible que aun te sonrojes - ** la regaño antes de saltar de la cama y encaminarse a ella **- pero ya hablaremos de eso ahora lo mejor es que te bañes, hace como 10 min estuvo aquí un ANBU, la hogake quiere verte - ** le informo marchándose

**- Hanabi-chan - ** llamo a la castaña antes de que saliera de la habitación **- la biblioteca del consejo - ** la menor se detuvo sin comprender del todo a su hermana **- aun debes tener la llave, yo no encontré nada pero tal vez tengas mejor suerte - ** cuando le dio los diarios era consciente de que las mismas dudas que la asaltaron en su momento llegarían a la cabeza de Hanabi por desgracia no poseía la información para responderlas, por lo que la envió al lugar donde tenía la seguridad que estaban esas respuestas. Hinata entro en el baño sin agregar una palabra más y Hanabi se retiró feliz de saber que como siempre su hermana no necesitaba de palabras para comprenderla

/

Estando frente a la entrada de la imponente mansión Hyuga, Sasuke no decidía si tocar la puerta como lo haría cualquier pretendiente, o por el contrario hacerse presente en la oficina de Hiashi y esperar a que este se apareciera, la segunda le era más factible, probablemente si tocara la puerta ni siquiera lo dejaran entrar o peor aún intentaran sacarlo por la fuerza y habría un enfrentamiento que aunque inevitable prefería postergar lo más posible. Al entrar en el elegante despacho no pudo evitar recordar a su padre, el ambiente era todo lo que se podía esperar del líder de un clan, un aspecto sobrio hasta el punto de volverlo frío, totalmente impersonal, ninguna foto familiar o de algún miembro en específico, llenos de libros y pergaminos que solo le daban un aspecto a biblioteca semiabandonada que aterra a los niños pequeños, finalmente sin poder hacer nada más que esperar a que Hiashi se presentara se tumbó en uno de los sillones rogando que no tuviera que esperar demasiado

Diez minutos exactos después de que entrara en aquel lugar fue que escucho la puerta abrirse, el líder Hyuga hacia acto de presencia con su imponente presencia, Sasuke no se movió de su lugar, lo observo llegar y tomar asiento tras el escritorio, dejo trascurrir un minuto más asegurándose que nadie entraría detrás de él, una vez comprobado lo último llamo su atención

**- Buenas tardes Hyuga-san - ** saludo con un ligero deje de burla en su voz

**- Uchiha - ** el apellido del peligro fue pronunciado con hastío **- ¿Qué haces aquí? - ** pregunto sin demora mientras veía como el chico tomaba asiento frente a él

**- Ya que sus hombres han estado siguiéndome durante las últimas dos semanas, me pareció oportuno que fuera yo quien le diera la noticia - ** aseguro batiéndose en un duelo de miradas **- Además no sería cortes de mi parte que sufrieran por algo que no los implica directamente - ** completo con una sonrisa burlona

**- Al grano Uchiha - **exigió Hiashi quien a pesar de no mostrarlo se encontraba ansioso

**- La cosa es simple - ** soltó poniéndose en guardia sobre cualquier ataque que sobreviniera del mayor **- Hinata es mi mujer - ** la cara de estupefacción del Hyuga no hizo sino sonreír al pelinegro **- no espero que lo acepte, ni que lo entienda, desde mi punto de vista es la última persona con derecho a opinar - ** soltó con toda la calma del mundo aprovechando que el mayor seguía en shock **- sin embargo a Hinata si le importa su opinión, y esa es la única razón por la que estoy frente a usted - ** apenas pudo terminar de pronunciar la frase cuando se vio obligado a alejarse pues el patriarca destrozo el escritorio en su intento de golpearlo

**- Te atreviste a tocar a mi hija - ** por fin pudo pronunciar mientras se acercaba al chico, con intensiones asesinas **- Seguro lo planeaste desde el cumpleaños de Hanabi, por eso aprovechaste la fiesta para encerrarme en un genjutsu - ** grito mientras el pelinegro aprovechaba para esquiarlo nuevamente

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en el rostro del Uchiha **- ¿Acaso puede culparme? sus hijas no son una niñas aunque las trate como tal - ** aseguro logrando irritar aún más al líder quien de haber podido le habría asestado un golpe, en vez de eso se llevó las manos al pecho.

Sasuke lo pensó un momento analizando el riesgo de que el malestar del mayor fuera solo un truco para atacarlo cuando se acercara, es decir había sido un vengador, era conocido por ser un ser sin alma ni compasión, pero tampoco dejaría que su "suegro" muriera solo porque no le agradaba, eso era algo que aunque le alegraría definitivamente Hinata no le perdonaría, sin embargo cuando se acercaba la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella entro Neji quien inmediatamente corrió hacia su tío sin percatarse de la otra presencia, rápidamente lo incorporo ayudándole a sentarse, después le paso un vaso de agua que de alguna manera logro sobrevivir al destrozar el escritorio, solo cuando el mayor volvió a tomar color fue cuando vio al Uchiha.

**- ¿Qué le hiciste a Hiashi-sama? - ** pregunto a gritos ante un Sasuke que impasible observaba la escena **- Contesta Uchiha - ** exigió pero al no obtener respuesta agrego **- no importa, no hay manera de que salgas vivo cuando te has atrevido a atacar a Hiashi-sama - ** amenazo ya que el pelinegro no daba señales de querer contestar

**- No le he tocado ni un pelo, y aunque nunca me rehusó a una buena pelea hoy hare una excepción - ** argumento tomando el pomo de la puerta para marcharse mientras el castaño lo mato con la mirada mientras seguía atendiendo al líder de los Hyuga.

Ya en el pasillo pudo escuchar los gritos de Neji llamando a otros miembros que se hicieran cargo de Hiashi mientras él mismo iba en su búsqueda, aunque ganaba en poder se encontraba en desventaja en cuanto a número, además una pelea era lo último que necesitaba en su primera visita "oficial" a la casa Hyuga por ello al notar que la puerta unos dos metros después del despacho estaba apenas perceptiblemente abierta sin dudar se adentró en la habitación

**- Mi hermana se acaba de ir y ya estas causando problemas - ** la voz que pronuncio en un susurro dichas palabras le llevaron a percatarse de que dentro de aquella habitación se encontraba Hanabi, quien leía sin parar a la luz de una vela misma que no era perceptible desde fuera y se dirigía a él sin siquiera voltear a verlo

**- A tu padre no le grado mucho mi visita - ** ironizó en el mismo volumen mientras se acercaba a la menor quien seguía atenta al libro en sus manos

**- No me extraña, sobre todo si le dijiste que esperas hacerlo abuelo pronto - ** le acuso despegando por primera vez la mirada del libro **- Espero que no le hayas provocado un infarto - ** esta vez su mirada era una clara amenaza

**- No es nada grave sino todo el clan estaría detrás de mí, en vez de que sea solo Neji - ** aseguro con calma mientras leía sobre el hombro de la Hyuga

**- Supongo que tienes razón, ni tú serias tan idiota como para hacer algo que lastime a Hinata - ** contesto restándole importancia por lo cual regreso a su lectura

El Uchiha hizo caso omiso del comentario de la castaña sin embargo si comento a cerca de su lectura **- por lo que veo tú tampoco deberías estar aquí - **sonrió cuando Hanabi cerro de golpe el libro y volvió a mirarlo

**- ¿sabes? Podría delatarte y decir que me obligaste a entrar aquí - ** soltó acompañada de una sonrisa que hizo sentir escalofríos a Sasuke **- pero si lo hago tendrás más problemas - ** bajo la mirada y volvió a abrir el libro **- así que será mejor que te vayas, aquella ventana da a al jardín trasero - ** señalo la mencionada pero siguió sin verlo **- nadie te vera salir, normalmente van por allí solo cuando hay alguna fiesta, Hinata es la única que se encarga de él - ** para cuando alzo la mirada Sasuke ya no estaba

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No olviden pasar por el okame

**paularuda4:** gracias sigo trabajando

**Misfits77**: Hanabi no es bocona solo se pasa de sincera y le gusta molestar a la gente (y Hinata es muy molestable), jejeje todos quieren ver pequeños uchiha calma, calma. Itachi quiere tanto a Sasuke que le explica su propia vida (zape mental "despierta hermano vive no pienses"). Jajaja todos tiene a Sasuke en la mira, el sabia todo lo que hizo por él y la aldea pero eso solo lo volvió más perfecto a sus ojos y los recuerdos le dejan ver su lado desconocido. Cuando Hinata escucho que estaba herido solo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, no esperaba encontrase con esa imagen al igual que Sasuke que prácticamente encontró una fantasia sexual esperándolo, esa es la idea y pronto lo hare mas notorio de los hijos tienes la primicia

**kattytoNebel****:**jejeje si al fin pero que pasara ahora

**hinatacris: **pues si su relación dio un gran avance, pero más grande lo que acaba de hacer Sasuke falta ver que pasa con la "relación" con su suegro"

**Tokeijikakeno orenji****:** oh gracias es mi primer lemon quería algo especial después de todo era su primera vez, pues si ya se reconciliaron, me gusta tu idea de los cuneros asi que la utilizare solo no desesperes

**Makaa-chan:** bueno Itachi siempre tiene que sacar de sus problemas a Sasuke como un buen hermano aquí el siguiente cap espero que te guste

**miey-chan**: oh siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias es muy bueno para mi, Itachi siempre salvando a Sasuke, bueno Aquí la continuación ¿a que no te esperabas esa jugada por parte de Sasuke? Es él quien casi mata a hiashi

**AlexanUchiha:** gracias es mi primer lemon asi que dude mucho, el recuerdo lo edite lo mejor que pude asi que me alegra que te guste, no tendras que patear a Sasuke seguro hiashi lo hace por ti, los nuevos Uchiha vendrán solo no desesperes

**Anonimo****: **oh esos dos son tan lindos y ahora que están juntos más, si es la primera vez de Sasuke igual que de Hinata esto fue rápido pero por lo general tardo un mes de todos modos si tardo te aseguro que no lo abandonare


	38. Okame2: como presentarse ante el lider

Bien esto debio haber sido subido inmediatamente después de "la presentación de kiba" pero no sé dónde tenía la cabeza, en fin misfits me lo recordó y tuve que recortarlo un poco porque sino no tendría sentido con los cap posteriores espero les guste

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como presentarse ante el líder de un clan por Sasuke Uchiha

Horas después de su molesto encuentro con Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke se encontraba en su casa tratando de dormir, pero el recuerdo de Hinata y la manera en que respondía a sus besos no se lo permitían, por primera vez en toda su vida dejaba que sus hormonas tomaran algo de control sobre él, cosa que le causaba cierta molestia no solo era el hecho de tener que sentirse como un pervertido al imaginarla en su cama solo cubierta por su larga y negra cabellera, no no solo era eso, también estaba el pequeño problema físico que involucraban ese tipo de imágenes, él no era un mojigato como para decir que no lo había hecho, pero ahora era diferente, ya no se trataba de una desconocida a la que nunca volvería a ver, sino de su novia, una novia con la que pasaba gran parte del día a menos que alguno tuviera misión y además… bueno con todo lo que había vivido consideraba aquello era demasiado… demasiado pueril por lo que soltando un bufido de frustración se dirigió hacia el baño.

Tomar una buena ducha fue la mejor idea que había tenido ese día, ahora se sentía más relajado y había logrado sacar de su cabeza aquellas perturbantes imágenes, se encontraba ahora en la cocina dispuesto a prepararse la cena, cuando la puerta sonó, intrigado por el hecho de que el no recibía visitas solo Hinata quien no podía ser pues se encontraba enojada con él, ocasionalmente Sakura quien no aparecía por la noche a menos que se tratara de una misión o deseara ser corrida educadamente por el Uchiha y casi siempre Naruto quien siempre irrumpía y no por la puerta, por lo cual al abrir y encontrarse con Kiba Inuzuka no pudo evitar alzar una ceja en señal de confusión

**- No me mires así, yo tampoco estoy feliz de tener que venir - ** ladró mientras se adentraba en la casa sin esperar permiso del dueño

**- Claro pasa - **dijo el Uchiha sarcástico cerrando la puerta tras él castaño

**- Si si lo que digas - ** menos desprecio el Inuzuka la réplica del pelinegro llegando hasta la sala y dejándose caer en uno de los sillones

**- ¿y bien? - ** mascullo mirando a su "invitado"** - Esta no es una vista de cortesía - ** le recordó

**- Tampoco vine a hablar de Hinata - ** mascullo el Inuzuka **- aunque para eso preferiría darte un golpe - **soltó sin dejar de mirarlo

**- ¿Entonces? - ** pregunto el pelinegro

**- Necesito ayuda - ** pronuncio tan bajo que Sasuke apenas fue capaz de escucharlo

Con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro** - y yo que tengo que ver en eso - ** presiono al castaño como diversión

**- Eres la única persona que conozco con el carácter tan agrio como el de Hiashi - ** confeso sin una pisca de vergüenza aparente aunque su rostro completamente rojo dijera otra cosa

**- Si de verdad lo que quieres es hablar con Hiashi, lo primero que debes hacer es dejar de temblar - ** una sonrisa sádica se formó en su rostro **- jamás permitiría que salga con un perro miedoso - ** una vena se inflo en la cara de Kiba quien se obligó a callar porque al final de cuentas, él acudió allí en busca de ayuda**- ¿cuál es tu discurso? - ** pregunto el Uchiha a quien estaba empezando a gustarle eso de "ayudar" al Inuzuka

**- ¿discurso? - ** pregunto el castaño viendo al moreno como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo

**- tsk, no puedes presentarte ante el líder de un clan sin saber exactamente lo que vas a decir, ¿acaso nunca te lo enseñaron? - ** maldijo internamente mientras pensaba "esto dejo de ser divertido rápidamente"

**- Cuando tu madre es la líder nunca tienes las palabras exactas o correctas - ** se justificó cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada solo obtuvo un chasquido de lengua por respuesta

**- Empieza - ** ordeno el pelinegro a que lo recibió una mirada de confusión **- Dime lo que has pensado decirle a Hiashi - ** preciso

Kiba aun algo escéptico por la facilidad con que el Uchiha había aceptado tomo airey comenzó a hablar **- Hiashi-san yo vengo… - **

**- No - ** corto el Uchiha al castaño sin dejarlo pronunciar una palabra más **- ¿Dónde está tu respeto hacia la persona frente a ti?, es el líder de un clan no puedes usar el honorifico como si se tratara de un simple hombre acaudalado - ** regaño a su interlocutor, mientras este hacia lo imposible por no comenzar a gritar e intentar asesinarlo

**- Hiashi-SAMA yo vengo a… presentarle - ** volvió a comenzar

**- No - ** volvió a pronunciar el pelinegro **- lo primero que debes hacer es agradecerle por aceptar darte una audiencia - ** explico al Inuzuka quien lo miro confuso **- por aceptar verte - ** aclaro, sin embargo la cara de terror de este solo le hizo soltar un suspiro **- ni siquiera la has pedido - **aseguro

**- Bueno, es común entre y salga de la mansión Hyuga, no pensé que tendría que anunciarme - ** soltó Kiba apenado

**- Ese es el problema no piensas - ** mascullo Sasuke por lo bajo mientras estudiaba al otro detenidamente, después dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina

**- Hey ¿a dónde vas? - ** pregunto el castaño al verlo retirarse

El Uchiha se detuvo pero no volteo a mirarlo** - Si debo pasar la noche enseñándote cómo comportarte no lo hare con el estómago vacío - ** le informo y siguió su camino

/

Horas después el Inuzuka estaba por marcharse de la casa que habita el último Uchiha, de quien no sabía si se estaba quedando dormido o evitaba mirarlo para no atravesarlo con uno de sus ataques

**- ¿Entonces? - ** pregunto el castaño en la puerta mientras veía al pelinegro recostado en el sillón con los brazos cubriendo sus ojos

**- No lo arruinaras mientras recuerdes que estas en su territorio, todo lo que él diga es ley, habla fluido y no le des tiempo a interrumpirte - ** replico el Uchiha desde su lugar **- Ahora lárgate, si tengo que ver tu cara en las próximas veinticuatro horas te matare - **

Kiba no dijo nada pero sonrió y saliendo cerro la puerta


	39. El prometido de Hinata

Aquí estoy con un nuevo cap espero que les guste, pero antes quisiera pedirles un enorme favor hace tiempo leí un drable cuyo nombre ni autor recuerdo la historia va de Hinata yéndose de kohona embarazada después de que naruto la humilla y regresa con Sasuke la estructura es en frases todas empiezan con "Hinata Hyuga…" excepto la última que dice "Hinata Hy… no Hinata Uchiha…" si me pudieran ayudar se los agradecería pues mi siguiente trabajo tiene que ver con el ahora si al cap

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El prometido de Hinata

**- Nii-san - ** llamo Hanabi a su primo quien paseaba en el pasillo que iba de la sala al despacho de su padre sin adentrarse realmente en ningún lugar **- Neji-nii - ** volvió a llamarlo pero sin obtener ningún resultado pues el mayor ignoraba totalmente su presencia **- ¡ Neji! - ** grito, acción con la cual por fin logro atraer la atención del Hyuga mayor

**- ¿Sucede algo Hanabi-sama? - ** pregunto una vez que vio a la castaña

**- Eso es lo que me pregunto yo, me estas mareando con tantas vueltas - ** explico la menor poniéndose junto a él **- No es normal verte tan distraído, ni preocupado - **le hizo notar y al mismo tiempo preguntaba sin realmente hacer una pregunta

**- Hiashi-sama está reunido desde muy temprano con el consejo - ** contesto **- El tema sin duda es Hinata-sama, aunado a eso tu padre ha estado muy inquieto desde que el Uchiha se apareció en la mansión, eso solo puede ser una receta para el desastre - ** le informo sus temores en voz baja una vez que detuvo su marcha

**- ¿Crees que las momias por fin hayan decidido con quien pretenden que se case Hinata? - ** pregunto Hanabi mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la puerta del despacho

**- Hanabi-sama no debe llamar momias a los miembros del consejo - ** le reprendió obteniendo una mirada de molestia por parte de la menor **- y si es muy probable que ya hayan elegido al prometido de Hinata-sama - **

**- Pero Neji-nii son tan viejos que dudo que sigan vivos - **dijo con toda la inocencia que le era posible, sin embargo eso no hizo mella en su primo quien no elimino su mirada de desaprobación **- además no creo que debas preocuparte por eso, estoy segura que ahora Hinata no dejara que la casen contra su voluntad - ** aseguro Hanabi al mayor quien la miro desconcertado

**- ¿Acaso sabe algo que yo desconozca? - ** la increpo

**- Claro que no Nii-san que podría ocultar - ** sonrió de manera inocente **- solo creo que seguirá tu ejemplo de luchar por su felicidad, sabes cuán importante eres para ella - ** alego mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos **- En realidad yo te buscaba porque quiero que me digas si esto significa lo que creo - ** dijo extendiéndole el papel que había encontrado un minuto antes.

Neji tomo la hoja y lo leyó atentamente sin mostrar ninguna reacción **- ¿De dónde saco esto Hanabi-sama? - ** la preocupación se hizo palpable en su voz

**- Si te lo digo vas a regañarme, así que olvídalo - ** dijo la menor **- solo dime que significa - ** exigió

El chico movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación antes de hablar **- Se lo diré solo porque si le pregunta a alguien más estará en problemas - ** le advirtió aunque a Hanabi no le importó **- Significa que el líder del clan en este caso Hiashi-sama, podría eliminar al consejo y cualquiera de las decisiones que este hubiera tomado, si se comprueba que sus miembros incurrieron en algún atentado contra él - ** señalo a la menor que frunció el ceño levemente

**- Supongo que por ahora es lo mejor que tengo - ** añadió después de pensarlo un momento **- Gracias nii-san, pero si no quieres que te vean es mejor que te vayas la reunión termino - ** dijo mirando sobre él hombro de este para después dar media vuelta y desaparecer

/

Aun no era muy tarde aunque el sol se había ocultado hace ya algunas horas, en la entrada les informaron que no los esperaban hasta el día siguiente después del almuerzo, por lo que sin dudar decidieron que lo mejor era encaminarse a casa para descansar como se debe, por lo cual cada uno de sus compañeros tomo un camino diferente, ella al igual debería ir a casa sin embargo la calle por la que iba no la llevaba a los territorios Hyuga sino que los rodeaba llegando a unos de las mismas proporciones cuyo único habitante debería estar ya dormido.

Tan pronto como llego a la única casa que se notaba era habitada se adentró por una ventana comprobando que su suposición era correcta, en la cama reposaba totalmente dormido el pelinegro con la sabana apenas cubriendo sus genitales, ante esa imagen un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, recordando las noches pasadas que yacía a su lado tan desnuda como él sin que el calor de la primavera tuviera que ver en ello, un suspiro salió de sus labios, no se atrevería a despertarlo sobretodo sabiendo que eran pocas las veces que dormía tan profundamente como ahora, sigilosamente se acercó a la cama e inclinándose deposito un beso en la frente de Sasuke quien se removió inquieto y balbuceo algo que no entendió bien, después jalo la sabana y lo arropo, dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse después de todo si dormiría en casa esa noche.

Estaba por cruzar el umbral de la ventana cuando fue rodeada por unos brazos, la sorpresa fue tal que dio un pequeño brinco, al mismo tiempo que una risa se escuchó en el silencio de la noche

**- No pensabas irte ¿verdad? - ** le cuestionaron mientras bajaba de aquel lugar con ayuda de su captor y era girada para quedar frente a él

**- Sa… Sasuke-kun - ** tartamudeo al notar que el chico se había levantado **- No quería despertarte - ** agrego bajando la mirada para no seguir viendo su torso, al parecer había olvidado que se encontraba totalmente desnudo, razón por la cual su rostro se volvió completamente roja al percatarse nuevamente de este detalle

**- Aun así no hay motivo para que te vayas - ** dijo el pelinegro al soltarla, acaricio la mejilla de la Hyuga y paseo un dedo por sus labios **- Siempre puedo compartir mi cama contigo - ** añadió para depositar un beso en sus labios **- Duermo mejor contigo a mi lado - ** finalizo tomándola por la muñeca la arrastro dentro del cuarto, la llevo hasta la cama y aventando sus cosas a un lado la obligo a tumbarse en ella junto a él.

Ante la sorpresa Hinata no pudo reaccionar hasta que estuvieron tumbados en la cama, Sasuke descansaba la cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro mientras la rodeaba por la cintura con un brazo acercándola a su cuerpo

**- Sasuke-kun - ** lo llamo obteniendo un gemido como respuesta **- Sasuke-kun no puedo dormir así - ** informo intentando infructuosamente alejarse

**- Nunca te habías quejado - ** soltó con voz adormilada aunque se notaba cierta burla en ella

**- No hablo de eso - ** sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo nuevamente **- Me gustaría darme un baño - ** pidió de manera suave cerrando los ojos para atenuar la pena que sentía

Sasuke se separó un poco para poder apreciar el rostro de Hinata **- Solo era eso - **dijo soltando a la Hyuga quien se paró de la cama y tomando algunas de sus cosas se dirigió al baño **- ¿Puedes hacerlo sola? O ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - ** pregunto sonriente pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que la puerta del baño fue cerrada tras la sonrojada chica.

Quince minutos después salió del baño con solo ropa interior puesta y una toalla enredada en el cabello, el Uchiha se encontraba ya dormido (esta vez cubierto) por lo cual cruzo por su mente la idea de marcharse, más recordó las palabras que le había dicho por lo cual termino de secarse el cabello y se deslizo debajo de la sabana dándole la espalda al pelinegro para no despertarlo, cuál sería su sorpresa que inmediatamente este, se pegó a ella quedando casi en la misma posición que antes

**- Solo quería comprobar que habías entendido - ** susurro el pelinegro mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo **- Ahora duerme - ** ordeno al sentirla estremecerse entre sus brazos

Pero a pesar de la orden dada por el pelinegro la Hyuga no podía conciliar el sueño sobre todo con la mano del pelinegro moviéndose debajo de sus pechos **- ****¿Por qué siempre haces eso?**** - **pregunto pues no era la primera vez que se percataba del comportamiento de Sasuke

**- ****¿Hacer qué?**** - ** pregunto inocentemente

**- ****Acariciar mi cicatriz** **- ** señalo lo obvio, los dedos del Uchiha recorrían la delgada línea recuerdo del ataque a la aldea

Sasuke quedo en silencio un momento pensando la mejor manera de decirlo, sin dejar de acariciar la zona y después contesto **- ****Porque esa cicatriz dice mucho de ti, está justo debajo de tu corazón y es una marca indeleble de tu manera de ser… de la forma en que eres capaz de amar. Siempre tuve la seguridad de que el amor me estaba vetado, y ahora soy el dueño de un amor tan grande que me asusta la simple idea de que un día se acabe ****- ** confeso en un suspiro a lo cual Hinata contesto volteando hacia él para depositar un besó en sus labios

**- Te amo Sasuke-kun - ** suspiro enredando sus manos alrededor de la cintura masculina para esconder su rostro en el pecho masculino donde por fin el sueño la venció

/

La mansión Hyuga se levantaba en todo su esplendor, con el sol de mediodía pegándole de lleno, las personas iban y venían encargándose de sus deberes, Hinata entro en ella después de pasar por la casa Uchiha a recoger sus cosas, mismas que dejo allí mientras entregaba el reporte con el resto de su equipo, cruzo la puerta saludando a los diferentes miembros del clan que se encontró en el camino

**- Estoy en casa - ** anuncio sin obtener respuesta por lo cual asumió que nadie se encontraba en casa en ese momento.

Subió a su habitación para dejar sus cosas y bajo a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, sacaba del refrigerador lo necesario para prepararse un emparedado, pues la hora de la comida no tardaría en llegar, sin embargo no llegaría terminarlo al darle el primer mordisco unos pasos la hicieron voltear hacia la entrada de la cocina, allí la figura de Hiashi se había hecho presente

**- Padre - ** saludo después de pasar el bocado esperando alguna respuesta de su parte

**- Tenemos que hablar - ** pronuncio el mayor después de estudiarla durante un momento.

Sin esperar dio la vuelta y camino en dirección a su despacho, Hinata lo siguió dejando el emparedado mordido en la barra de la cocina, pronto llegaron a su destino Hiashi cedió el paso a su hija una vez que ambos entraron cerró la puerta, mismo instante en que giro para encarar a la pelinegra que permanecía a un lado de esta **- Quiero que me digas desde cuando estas con el Uchiha - **

Hinata tembló ante la orden de su padre, sabía que no podría esconderlo por siempre, no quería esconderlo, pero al menos le hubiera gustado ser ella quien se lo dijera **- Yo… Sasuke-kun y yo… - **tartamudeo mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, pero no era por lo que pudiera pasarle a ella, sino por lo que pudiera pasarle a Sasuke, no era desconocido que un habiendo pasado años en la cárcel y meses con seguimiento día y noche algunos todavía no confiaban en él, si a eso se le sumaba una estúpida y falsa acusación de parte de su padre podría servir de pretexto para mandarlo de regreso a prisión

**- Estoy esperando - ** pronuncio el hombre quien no se movió de su lugar

**- Desde mi… mi… - ** se esforzaba por contestar cuando la puerta fue abierta abruptamente. Por ella entraron dos miembros del consejo, miraron a los ocupantes de aquel lugar

**- Hinata-sama - ** se dirigió a la menor uno ellos **- Es bueno saber que a término su misión sin complicaciones - **

**- Gracias - ** contesto extrañada por la amabilidad que mostraban para con ella

**- Es aún mejor saber que no habrá problemas para que conozca a su prometido - **hablo el otro anciano que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio

**- ¿Pro.. pro..Prometido? - ** pregunto sorprendida

**- ¿Hiashi aún no se lo has informado? - **cuestionaron al líder

**- Estaba por hacerlo cuando me interrumpieron - **reclamo Hiashi con simpleza

**- Hinata-sama - ** la llamo nuevamente el anciano **- debe estar feliz, su futuro marido no solo es un jounin de alto rango y una de las persona más cercanas al Raikage sino que además su matrimonio conseguirá afianzar la alianza que konoha realizo con kumo durante la guerra - ** recito como si Hinata de verdad se sintiera así

**- Mi hija sabrá cumplir con su deber - ** aseguro al mismo tiempo que dirigió una severa mirada a la peligra **- De ninguna manera hará algo que pudiera avergonzarnos - ** afirmo sin despegar su mirada de la pelinegra

Eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar, salió de la habitación corriendo no le importaron los reclamos del consejo, ni los llamados de su padre, solo quería alejarse de ellos, ahora entendía porque su padre no solo se había molestado en averiguar sobre su relación con Sasuke sino que además estaba por ordenarle que la concluyera, algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta de bajo ninguna circunstancia, no ahora que por fin estaba en el lugar correcto con la persona correcta. Tal era su preocupación que no se dio cuenta de que prácticamente arrollaba a las personas a su paso, estaba por salir dela mansión cuando cocho de lleno con una de ellas

**- Hinata-sama - ** la llamo mientras la sostenía para que no cayera por el impacto **- ¿Qué sucede? - ** pregunto al sentir unas lágrimas en su pecho

**- Neji-nii - ** respondió al reconocer la voz de su primo **- Oto-san… Oto-san… - ** trato de explicarle pero la voz no le salía

**- Así que ya se lo dijo - ** asumió él ante la reacción de la chica **- Hinata-sama no debe preocuparse por lo que averigüe fuera de todos sus reconocimientos como shinobi C es un buen sujeto, no le será difícil enamorarse de él - ** quiso tranquilizar a la pelinegra pero contrario a lo que esperaba sintió como se estremecía aún más

**- No voy a casarme - ** la escucho pronunciar de pronto con una seguridad impropia de ella **- Al menos no con él - ** afirmo mientras limpiaba las ultimas lágrimas de sus ojos

**- ¿Qué dice Hinata-sama? - ** la sorpresa en la voz no pudo pasar desapercibida

**- No voy a casarme Ni-san - ** repitió mirando los ojos iguales a los suyos **- No voy a atar mi vida a la de una persona que no conozco - ** espeto retomando la calma **- Encontré a la persona con quien voy a pasar el resto de mi vida y no voy a dejarla por nada ni nadie - ** le confió

**- Hinata-sama… - ** Neji estaba sorprendido por la fuerza que mostraba su prima **- Cuente con mi ayuda - ** dijo contento de ver a su prima tan decidida

**- Arigato, sé que no aceptaran a Sasuke-kun de buena manera… - ** hablo con una sonrisa en el rostro misma que se congelo al mirar la cara que había puesto su primo

**- Puede repetir lo que dijo - ** pidió con la voz cortada**- por favor dígame que escuche mal y no menciono al Uchiha - ** prácticamente suplico

**- No escuchaste mal hablo de Sasuke-kun ¿hay algún problema nii-san? - ** dijo de manera tímida pues el siempre inmutable rostro de su primo se estaba desencajando

**- ¿Se ha vuelto loca? - ** susurro de la misma manera en que le hubiera susurrado aun enemigo que su morirá en sus manos **- ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar en hacer su vida al lado de un bastardo como ese? - **

Podía sentir la furia de Neji mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, podía sentir su mirada escudriñándola como si buscara algún golpe que justificara sus palabras, aun así Hinata no se amedrento

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy loca por querer pasar mi vida con la persona a la que amo? - ** cuestiono de vuelta al mayor quien paso de estar furioso a estar perplejo

**- Hinata-sama entiéndalo no puede estar con alguien como él - ** trato de hacerla razonar **- Es un ex convicto, fue buscado por las cinco grandes naciones ninjas, intento destruir a kohona sin contar que fue capaz de asesinar a su hermano - ** expuso esperando que con ello la pelinegra desistiera de su idea

**- Basta nii-san, eres la última persona que esperaba lo juzgara, tu que sabes lo fácil que es dejarse llevar por el dolor de una mentira, tu que al igual que el estabas dispuesto acabar con tu propia sangres por lo que creías justo - ** reclamo alzando la voz sin llegar a gritar y los ojos llenos de lágrimas **- Si de alguien esperaba no apoyo sino comprensión era de ti, no sabes lo decepcionada que me siento - ** las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus ojos e intento retirase

Neji la tomo por la muñeca impidiendo que se marchara **- Hinata-sama entienda no puedo creer que haya cometido ese error, enamorarse del Uchiha solo le traerá desgracias - ** la menor no solo se detuvo sino que volvió sobre sus pasos

**- ¿Y eso qué? - ** lo reto **- ¿Acaso no la vida de un shinobi no está llena de desgracias? - ** Increpo nuevamente **- Si es así dímelo porque he vivido equivocada todo este tiempo - ** el castaño se quedó sin palabras soltando su agarre, al percatarse de que su tímida y cariñosa prima había desaparecido dejando a una Hinata completamente desconocida **- Es mi vida por y por una vez pienso decidir sobre ella - ** y con esas palabras abandono no solo la mansión si no todos los territorios de su familia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Y después de hacer que las palabras más cursis salieran de la boca de Sasuke ahora si los comentarios

**Misfits77**: jejeje lo se eso es lo bueno de lo implícito, Hanabi sabe que los quiere pero no lo aceptara menos ahora que debe concentrarse en su "misión" y dejar de lado a su "molesto" cuñado, sutileza ¿qué es eso? Eso pregunto Sasuke cuando leyó tu comentario además dice que tu y Neji exageran no iba a dejar morir a Hiashi solo se aseguraba de que pudiera tener descendencia, siempre sos útil, kiba quería saber cómo encarar a una especie de versión adulta de Sasuke asi que no le quedo de otra que aguantarse aunque el tambien disfruto molestando a Sasuke

**n.n:** que bueno que estas de vuelta y eso que preguntas lo explicare en el próximo

**kattytoNebel****:**¿Sasuke un maestro? ¡casi mata a susuegro!

**hinatacris: **de eso se trataba que rieran porque viene mucha tensión, Sasuke tiene mucha paciencia aunque ni él lo sepa

**Akane-chan17:** como dije en amigos no te preocupes se que es difícil gracias por tomarte el tiempo, Hanabi se roba el protagónico pero se porta muy bien con su hermana aquí la conti ojala te guste

**Makaa-chan:** aquí esta la continuación que bueno que te gusto no se si Sasuke es suicida o un genio pero bueno a ver que pasa

**miey-chan**: Sasuke fue porque de todos modos le iban a decir los ninja que lo vigilaban por lo de la fiesta, si Sasuke lo encerro en un genjutsu para pasársela de lo lindo en la fiesta lo cual no le gusto nada nada al líder, no sabremos lo que pasara con Hinata hasta el próximo aunque no creo que le haga daño ni siquiera toco a Hiashi o tal vez si se enoje

**AlexanUchiha:** Sasuke actuaba de buena fe pero ya veremos como resultan las cosas con Hinata mientras sabemos que dos Hyuga no les agrado la noticia

**Anonimo****: **dos cosas una Sasuke es posesivo a morir y Hinata es SUYA asi que ya veremos que pasa y dos claro que habrá pequeños y lindos Uchiha solo espera un poco

**wendyl0327:** bueno Sasuke hace las cosas a su manera, no me imagino a Sasuke pidiendo permiso el solo avisa y eso solo por Hinata pero ya veremos como reacciona ella cuando se entere de las "grandes" ideas de Sasuke

**Blacklady Hyuuga**: gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir, oh me alegra que te guste, el romance me ha costado pero de esto va la historia del romance entre esos dos Itachi está aquí porque es importante, si se detestan pero necesitan el uno del otro asi que deben aprender a tolerarse

**JenSchiffer:** delicadeza? Es Sasuke no tiene consideraciones con Hiashi solo espero que eso no le traiga problemas con Hinata


	40. Conociendo a C

Aquí estoy con un nuevo cap espero que les guste, no se si es un buen cap pero si es necesario pues sigue lo que han deseado un Sasuke estallando de celos bueno los dejo con el cap

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Conociendo a C

Estaba enojada, si estaba muy enojada pero sobre todo estaba decepcionada, no podía creer que Neji su querido Nii-san se haya atrevido a decirle eso, cuando se acercó a ella después de los exámenes chunin era como volver a tener tres años, con el tiempo no solo se reunían para entrenar comenzó a contarle sus miedos y sueños, él sonreía dándole palabras de apoyo, fue a ella la única persona a la que confesara sus sentimientos por Tenten, fue ella quien lo impulso a ser feliz porque no podía hacer lo mismo por ella. Pronto llego a su destino entro sin siquiera tocar, no esperaba que hubiera nadie en casa, solo quería alejarse del mundo un momento sin más se tiró en el sillón de la sala y cerró los ojos esperando aislarse del mundo.

Para cuando abrió los ojos se percató de que no se encontraba en la sala sino en la cama dentro de la habitación del Uchiha, se levantó hasta quedar sentada en la misma mirando a su alrededor pues no recordaba haber llegado hasta allí, pronto se percató de la figura masculina plantada en el quicio de la puerta con los brazos cruzados cuando sus miradas se encontraron él comenzó a acercarse

**- ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? - ** pregunto con simpleza mientras se sentaba junto a ella

**- No lo sé - ** se sinceró mientras recargaba la cabeza en su hombro **- Salí de casa antes de golpear a Neji o alguien más - ** confeso apenada

**- Así que el "maravilloso" primo Neji ha hecho algo mal - ** se burló un poco del castaño a lo que Hinata respondió con un ligero golpe antes de ponerse de pie frente al pelinegro

**- Neji solo hacia lo que pensó correcto - ** argumento la pelinegra con seguridad pero sin fuerza

**- Hinata debes dejar de defenderlo, tu primo no es perfecto - ** la regaño poniéndose de pie para tomarle el rostro entre sus manos y acariciar sus mejillas

Ella no rechazo la caricia pero movió la cabeza negativamente antes de hablar **- Sé que se equivoca como en esta ocasión, solo me dolió que no pudiera comprenderme - ** aseguro enredando sus brazos alrededor de él **- te amo y no voy a dejarte porque me lo ordenen - ** confeso cerrando los ojos hasta sintió como era separada del cuerpo del Uchiha, este la obligo a mirarlo haciendo con ello una muda pregunta **- Ya eligieron con quien debo casarme, en cuanto llegue a la mansión me lo dijeron - ** contesto suavemente **- No pensé que eligieran tan rápido, estamos a finales de marzo esperaba que no tomaran una decisión antes de noviembre eso me daría tiempo para hablarles de nuestra relación. - ** agrego enterrando nuevamente la cara en el pecho masculino

**- Supongo que en parte es culpa mía - ** admitió recibiendo una mirada de desconcierto de parte de la chica **- Fui a ver a Hiashi y le dije que eras mi mujer - **

Ante tales palabras la Hyuga se separó del pelinegro con una gran sorpresa **- ¿Qué hiciste qué? - ** pregunto alterada **- ¿cómo pudiste hacer una estupidez como esa? - ** le grito totalmente fuera de sí **- Pudieron matarte con solo una orden de mi padre, y no hubieran tenido problemas porque fuiste tú quien se metió a la boca del lobo - ** agrego mientras golpeaba con fuerza sus hombros y pecho tirándolo sobre la cama, Sasuke solo sonrió ante la reacción de la chica quien lo ignoro y comenzó a pasearse por el cuarto diciéndole lo estúpido que había sido y como pudo haber salido lastimado por actuar imprudentemente hasta que la risa del pelinegro la paralizo **- Te estas riendo de mi Uchiha - ** no era una pregunta era una afirmación, una afirmación de una muy enojada Hinata quien sin dudarlo volvió sobre sus pasos y cerrando algunos puntos de chakra lo dejo sin posibilidades de moverse, fue entonces que soltando un enorme suspiro agrego **- pero lo importante ahora es ver como salgo de esta - **

**- Como salimos - ** le corrigió el pelinegro desde la cama **- Hinata ****he sido un traidor, un asesino y tal vez la mayor basura que hayas visto pero jamás me he escondido y no empezare ahora que por fin hay algo en mi vida que vale la pena**** - ** agrego cuando la mirada de la Hyuga se clavó en él, misma que se llenó de lágrimas ante las palabras del chico logrando que se arrojara sobre este.

**- Sabes que me encanta que estés sobre mí, pero es mejor si yo también me puedo mover - ** soltó maliciosamente por lo que los colores se subieron al rostro de la chica quien se separó de él y murmurando una disculpa se dispuso a deshacer su travesura

/

Regreso a la mansión hasta entrada la noche, aún estaba enojada lo suficiente para no querer ver a su padre o a su primo, ahora que sabía el porqué de tan apresurada decisión, estaba segura de lo que haría de ninguna manera permitiría que la separaran de Sasuke, subió lentamente las escalera y sin hacer ruido entro en su habitación, se tumbó en la cama dejando salir un suspiro, jalo las cobijas y se enrollo hasta la cabeza en ellas

**- Pensé que no volverías hasta mañana - ** resonó una voz en la oscuridad de la habitación cosa que hizo a Hinata brincar y tratar de ubicar de dónde provenía **- Neji dijo que estabas muy enojada - ** agrego la figura dejándose ver por la tenue luz que pasaba por la ventana

**- Lo estoy pero esta sigue siendo mi casa - **dijo mirando a la esposa de su prima acercarse **- y no creo que este bien que te mande a cuidarme solo porque estoy molesta con él - **agrego haciéndole señas para que se sentara junto a ella

**- En realidad él no sabe que estoy aquí - ** una risilla se escapó de sus labios **- le tuve que dar algo para que pudiera dormir, estaba muy alterado por su discusión - ** le confió la castaña mientras la rodeaba con el brazo **- Pero no quiero hacerte recordar algo desagradable, estoy aquí porque necesito un favor - ** dijo separándose un poco de la pelinegra para ponerse de pie caminar hacia el tocador y tomar un par de cajas sobre él **- En el hospital dijeron que tendrían el resultado por la mañana pero no puedo esperar más - ** aseguro mientras le tendía una de ellas **- Tal vez sea una estupidez pero me sentiría más confiada si también te hicieras una - **

La pelinegra tomo la caja que su prima política le daba y la miro con atención, como si se tratara de un objeto desconocido y peligroso, los colores se le subieron al rostro en cuanto leyó cuál era su contenido pero solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, sin más entro en el baño una y luego la otra saliendo cada una con el tubo de la prueba de embarazo en la mano

**- Ahora solo tenemos que esperar - ** menciono lo obvio la castaña, se sentaron en la cama de la pelinegra en silencio cada una perdida en sus pensamientos.

Hinata veía pequeño tubo en su mano todavía conmocionada, un bebe… esa idea no había cruzado por su mente en ningún momento, aunque no le desagradaba la imagen de un pequeño idéntico a Sasuke que la mirara con aquellos profundos ojos negros y la llamara mamá, pero para eso falta tiempo se dijo, primero debía resolver los problemas que se avecinaban con el descubrimiento de su relación.

**- Hinata - ** su nombre junto con el suave golpe que le dio Tenten la hicieron volver a la realidad **- Sé que no me importa pero… - ** bajo la mano dejando la prueba en la cama antes de seguir hablando **- ¿me dirías quien es el misterioso enamorado del que tanto reniega Neji? - ** pregunto haciendo ruborizar a Hinata quien dejo su prueba junto a la de la castaña

**- ¿Nii-san no te dijo nada? - ** cuestiono de vuelta

Tenten negó con la cabeza **- estaba en shock, apenas pude entender cuando dijo que estabas con alguien - ** sonrió y abrazo a la pelinegra **- si no quieres decírmelo ahora está bien pero cuenta conmigo para lo que sea - **

La Hyuga agradeció con una sonrisa **- Neji dijo que investigo al ninja de kumo sabes ¿Qué fue lo que averiguo? - ** pregunto volviendo a tomar la prueba para jugar con ella

**- Su historial de misiones es impresionante, además de ser un ninja sensitivo también es ninja médico y es la tercera persona más importante en su aldea por eso es conocido como C, aunque según Neji lo más importante es que tanto los habitantes como sus compañeros y superiores consideran que es una persona tranquila, de buenos sentimientos y leal, supongo que por eso pensó que podrías enamorarte fácilmente - **luego sonrió maliciosamente **- aunque nunca imagino que ya tendrías un novio muy bien escondido - ** soltó una carcajada al ver que una vez más el rostro de Hinata completamente rojo **- creo que ya es tiempo de ver cuál es el resultado - **añadió prestándole atención a su prueba al mismo tiempo que la pelinegra soltó la que tenía en la mano y se acercó a ella.

Tenten soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver a Hinata quien veía el resultado sobre su hombro **- al final tendré que esperar para saber si estoy embarazada, la confirmación de esta cosa no aparece, así que como podría estarlo como no - ** levantándose de la cama un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios **- al menos no necesitamos ver tu prueba para saber que es negativa, no te imagino teniendo que lidiar con esta incertidumbre, ni siquiera te imagino arriesgándote a esa posibilidad cuando tienes tantas cosas encima - ** fue acompañada por la pelinegra a la puerta y deseándole buenas noches abandono la habitación.

Las palabras de la castaña la dejaron helada, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que nunca habían utilizado ningún tipo de protección por lo que la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada era muy real. En cuanto cerró la puerta se precipito a la cama donde tomo la prueba y comenzó a voltearla hasta dar con las ventanas que darían respuesta a su duda pero al igual que con la castaña la prueba era inconclusa, por lo cual se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba y lentamente bajo su mano hasta acariciar su plano vientre, los pensamientos se aglomeraron en su cabeza impidiéndole dormir aunque era muy tarde.

/

La mañana tardo demasiado en llegar para la pelinegra quien no pudo dormir nada, aun así se levantó tratando de llevar su rutina lo más normal posible, aunque su cabeza se encontrara en otro sitio, pasado el desayuno su idea de ir al hospital no solo para saber si su turno de voluntariado había sido ocupado, sino también para por fin deshacerse de la duda que se llevó su sueño fue destruida por el llamado del consejo, quienes sin más le informaron que debía su prometido llegaría en cualquier instante y que era su deber presentarse en la puerta de la aldea para recibirlo, sabiendo que de nada serviría negarse se encamino hacia allá a pesar de los comentarios y miradas reprobatorias de los ancianos sobre que su vestuario no era el apropiado, ella era una kunoichi y si a su "futuro marido" no le parecía su manera de vestir pues mejor para ella pues eso solo le daba oportunidad para deshacerse de él lo más rápidamente posible.

No habrían pasado ni diez minutos desde que llego cuando la figura masculina se dibujó en la lejanía y conforme avanzaba se volvía más nítida, pronto pudo distinguir claramente a quien llegaba y recordó haberlo visto antes tanto en la guerra como en alguna visita del raikage, si su memoria no fallaba era uno de sus guardaespaldas, asi que no era de sorprender que tuviera un gran historial ni que fuera importante en kumo era bien sabido que el raikage llevaba protección solo a los mejores. Pronto llego a donde se encontraba Hinata quien lo examino cuidadosamente, rubio, claro el consejo piensa que por ser rubio es un perfecto sustituto de Naruto-kun si supieran que ahora los prefiero de cabello negro ironizo en su mente, sus ojos son negros pero no tienen la intensidad de lo de Sasuke-kun no pudo evitar compararlos.

**- Konichiwa Hyuga-san, supongo que usted es la escolta que me llevara hasta mi destino - ** saludo cortésmente a la pelinegra mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

**- Konichiwa C-san - ** respondió con igual amabilidad aunque le tuviera un natural desagrado no significaba que fuera grosera con él **- un miembro del clan se encargara de su papeleo, ahora lo conduciré a la mansión para que descanse - ** agrego recordando que así es como se procedía siempre que su padre recibía alguna visita de fuera, enseguida comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por el rubio que aún no despegaba los ojos de la chica

**- Hyuga-san - ** la llamo de pronto, haciendo que volteara a verlo **- ¿Podría hablarme de Hinata-san? - ** pidió

**- ¿Qué quiere saber de ella? - ** respondió en automático sorprendida por la pregunta hecha

**- Lo que sea, se supone que la vi durante la guerra pero sinceramente no la recuerdo, y no quiero ofenderla mencionándolo - ** confeso apenado

Vaya que considerado pensó Hinata **- Le aseguro que no se ofenderá - ** contesto con honestidad **- Aun así, no hay nada que contar Hinata-sama… es tan normal como cualquier chica - **llamarse en tercera persona la habría hecho reír en cualquier otro momento pero por ahora solo le interesaba mermar cualquier interés que el ninja de kumo pudiera tener en su persona

**- Perdóneme por disentir pero debe ser especial para que las aldeas se unan por su causa - ** dijo el rubio serio al darse cuenta de que la Hyuga contestaba con evasivas sus preguntas

**- Si eso piensa se sentirá decepcionado - ** contesto con una amarga sonrisa **- Que las aldeas se unan por su causa no es algo que disfrute - ** las palabras salieron de sus labios duras como jamás había pasado

**- Disculpe ¿le molesta lo que esta pasado? - ** pregunto sorprendido pues hasta donde él estaba enterado el matrimonio era idea de los Hyuga, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta pues la Hyuga se detuvo anunciando que el viaje había terminado

Abrió la puerta invitando al rubio a entrar sin embargo este no ingreso hasta que ella hubo entrado primero **- En un momento le mostraran su habitación - ** hablo la pelinegra e hizo una reverencia para marcharse pero fue detenida por la voz de el de kumo

**- Hyuga-san si he dicho algo que la moleste, me disculpo - ** expresó con clama

**- No tiene que disculparse - ** dijo la Hyuga siguiendo su camino pero nuevamente fue detenida por otra voz esta vez la de su padre

**- Hinata - ** obligada a regresar sobre sus pasos no pudo evitar mirar la cara de sorpresa del rubio recién llegado **- No seas mal educada, muéstrale a nuestro invitado los alrededores - **

La orden dada por el líder del clan no podía ser ignorada ni siquiera por ser su hija quien solo asintió y con un sígame llevo al visitante fuera de la mansión

**- ¿porque no menciono era Hyuga Hinata-san? - ** pregunto el chico tan pronto como hubieran cruzado la puerta

**- Porque realmente no importa - ** contesto sin mirarlo **- como se habrá dado cuenta no soy nada sorprendente - ** añadió mientras se caminaba por un pasillo que llevaba al jardín trasero de la mansión

**- Permítame decirle que se equivoca, una mujer tan linda y sencilla como usted dista mucho de ser igual que cualquier chica que haya conocido - ** las palabras del rubio no pudieron sino hacer sonrojar a la Hyuga

**- gracias - **dijo con esquivando la mirada de su acompañante para que no descubriera la vergüenza que la inundaba **- C-san…. - ** lo llamo una vez que llegaran al jardín

**- Por favor llámeme Shinji - ** la interrumpió con una sonrisa **- C, es el nombre que me dio el raikage, es apropiado pero mi nombre es Shinji, Fukuda Shinji - ** aclaro mientras tomaba de la mano a la pelinegra **- Hinata-san permítame decirle es la kunoichi con las manos más suaves que he conocido - ** intento besarlas pero no lo logro ya que Hinata retiro delicada pero decididamente

**- gracias Shinji-san, pero es momento de que volvamos ya debe haber alguien desocupado que pueda mostrarle su habitación - ** y se alejó de el en dirección la mansión dejando en claro su molestia por la actitud de el de kumo

/

Caminaba hacia el hospital con todos los sentidos alertas, su día había ido empeorando con forme las horas pasaban no solo estaba la llegada de su "prometido", sino que además tanto su padre, el consejo y hasta Neji, ¡Neji por dios como podía ser eso! Pretendían que se la pasara pegada a él como una lapa y al no parecía molestarle en absoluto, incluso se ofreció a acompañarla cuando hablo de ir al hospital como tenía planeado, aun podía escucharlo diciendo "me alegra que Hinata-san sea tan maternal" junto a la mirada de los miembros del consejo cuando argumento que no lo dejarían entrar a los cuneros, como si realmente fuera a casarse y tener hijos con él, eso no sucedería ni en un millón de años, menos aun cuando existía la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada de Sasuke.

Cuando llego a su destino primero se dirigió al área que le servía de excusa para estar allí, cruzo palabras con una de las enfermeras, quien después de la condujo hasta uno de los consultorios que estaban vacíos, se fue cerrando la puerta inmediatamente después de pedirle que esperara un momento. La puerta se abrió no pasado mucho tiempo pero la persona que entro por ella no era la que había salido

**- Buenas tardes soy Sakura Haruno, en que puedo servirle - ** la pelirosa entro con la mirada clavada en una tabla de estadísticas por lo que no se percató de quien era la persona que esperaba allí hasta que el silencio la obligo a levantar la cara **- Hinata… - ** susurro al ver a la pelinegra quien intentaba mantenerse serena en presencia de la de ojos verdes

**- Sakura-san - ** saludo aún se sentía apenada por lo que le dijo tiempo atrás así que no sabía cómo actuar frente a ella **- no es necesario que ocupe su tiempo conmigo Hitomi-san volverá en cualquier momento - ** trato de quitarle tensión al momento sin lograrlo

**- De hecho - ** tomo la palabra la pelirosa **- Fue ella quien me pidió que viniera, dijo que la paciente se sentiría más cómoda conmigo - ** claramente se equivocó termino para sí **- Asi que dime que puedo hacer por ti - **

La incomodidad entre ambas era palpable pero ya que la Haruno se ponía en plan profesional, no tenía otra opción que aceptar

**- Quiero… quiero… - ** las palabras se atoraron en su boca por lo cual tomo aire y lo pronuncio de corrido **- Quiero hacerme una prueba de embarazo - **

El shock de la ninja medico era total y cuando se recobró un poco, solo pronuncio **- prueba de embarazo - ** la Hyuga asintió con la cabeza

**- Anoche me hice una casera pero el resultado fue inconcluso - ** hablo sin mirar a su interlocutor **- por eso estoy aquí - ** añadió con el rostro totalmente rojo **- no he tenido ningún síntoma fuera la ausencia de mi periodo, sé que es una posibilidad pequeña pero me gustaría confirmarla - ** su voz era un susurro pero Sakura la podía escuchar a la perfección.

De forma automática se dispuso a sacar sangre del brazo de la Hyuga retirándose una vez que la obtuvo

/

Miraba por la ventana de su habitación ideando la forma de burlar a los vigilantes (los cuales eran lo doble de lo habitual) para poder ver a Sasuke, no tenía claro si debía compartirle la posibilidad de que estuviera embaraza o esperar hasta que tuviera el resultado.

**- Sasuke… - ** un suspiro abandono sus labios pero rápidamente fue sustituido por un grito al sentir que era abrazada por la espalda, obligándola a girarse para encarar al intruso que no era otro que el Uchiha **- ¿Cómo entraste? - ** cuestiono segura que pasar entre tanto Hyuga era como un suicidio

**- Tengo mis trucos - ** respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa pero al mirar la confusión de la chica prosiguió a mostrarle el jutsu de espacio tiempo que había utilizado

**- Kamui… - ** susurro Hinata

**- Aun no lo domino, por lo cual gasto mucho chakra al transportarme - ** explico el Uchiha **- no puedo practicar mucho con los ANBU siempre vigilándome, pero a veces es muy útil - ** y sin decir una palabra mas beso a Hinata

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aclaraciones de este cap el prometido de Hinata existe y según kishimoto se llama Shi que es la pronunciación japonesa de C, yo le puse de nombre shinji para que encajara y el apellido es el de su seiyu kenji fuduka (sugerido por mi amiga misfits77 gracias) aquí lo pueden ver wako88. deviantart art/C -from- Kumogakure - 168752458

Estoy volviendo a Sasuke un cursi…. en fin vamos a los comentarios pero antes quisiera pedirles un enorme favor hace tiempo leí un drable cuyo nombre ni autor recuerdo la historia va de Hinata yéndose de kohona embarazada después de que naruto la humilla y regresa con Sasuke la estructura es en frases todas empiezan con "Hinata Hyuga…" excepto la última que dice "Hinata Hy… no Hinata Uchiha…" si me pudieran ayudar se los agradecería pues mi siguiente trabajo tiene que ver con el ahora si los comentarios

**Misfits77**: Neji sentía los problemas acercarse aunque no tenia ni idea de en que manera, Hanabi buscaba respuestas pero no las que encontró y que serán de mucha ayuda aunque ella aun no lo sepa, oh gracias me obsesione con meterlo pero quedo bien todos están complacidos asi que soy feliz, esperemos que kiba y shino no habran la boca o a alguien le dara un ataque, mujer respira o te hara daño (+le da un cuchillo y una barra de hielo* ahora si saca el coraje) Neji es un idiota eso es cierto no se da cuenta de que sus argumentos son obsoletos sobretodo cuando él estuvo a punto de cometer el mismo error, Hinata conoce tan bien como todos los errores de sasuke asi que no pueden jugar a hacerla una victima del malo, el prometido llego y parece que a Hinata no le agrada mucho pero que pasara con sasuke

**n.n:** bueno los Hyuga deben casarse antes de los 21 no iban a dejar en paz a hinata aunque ahora no se dejara y luchara por lo que quiere en contra de quien sea

**Tokeijikakeno orenji****:**gracias haces que me sonroje, parece que sasuke adopta cosas de hinata y esta de é,l la lucha esta por comenzar

**hinatacris: **pues a los Hyuga no les importa, veremos que hacen sasuke y Hinata para luchar por su amor Aquí la continuación

**Akane-chan17:** jejeje sasuke en el fondo es cursi pero muy en el fondo es verdad ya lei los coleccionistas pero no he comentado voy para allaespero que este cap también te guste

**Makaa-chan:** ¿huir? un Uchiha no hulle al menos eso dice sasuke pero ya veremos, sasuke tiene un lado tierno y hinata un lado duro ¿quien lo diría?

**Break Blade****:** Uchiha vs Hyuga la batalla final! correra sangre eso no lo dudes solo espera gracias por decir que lo necesitas no tarde tanto espero que te guste

**AlexanUchiha:** esa es la Hinata que nadie conoce y que debe dejar salir para luchar por la persona a la que ama, ya veremos si Neji se arrepiente y ayuda a su prima

**Anonimo****: **el próximo verás a un Sasuke muyyyyy celoso eso te gustara y claro que va a luchar contraquien sea

**wendyl0327:** oh gracias fue un momento de inspiración, claro todo tiene un limite y hinata llego al suyo es hora de que luche por lo que quiere

**Blacklady Hyuuga**: gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir, oh me alegra que te guste, el romance me ha costado pero de esto va la historia del romance entre esos dos Itachi está aquí porque es importante, si se detestan pero necesitan el uno del otro asi que deben aprender a tolerarse

**JenSchiffer:** si la fe es lo ultimo que se pierde, sasuke es muy lindo a su manera y Hinata ya era hora de que se revelara


	41. Cita

Aquí estoy con un nuevo cap espero que les guste.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cita

Era muy temprano cuando la figura femenina corría hacia los territorios Hyuga, aun con su uniforme de servicio colgando en una de sus manos, ni siquiera entro al vestuario del hospital pues cuando abría la puerta una de las enfermeras le llevo un sobre desde el laboratorio ya que cuando llevo la muestra informo de la urgencia de la misma así como también pidió que no fueran entregados a nadie más que a ella, tan pronto lo tuvo en sus manos lo abrió una vez que vio el resultado dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr. Por eso ahora se encontraba en la puerta de la mansión Hyuga desde donde avanzo hacia la habitación de la heredera del mismo, toco la puerta mientras quien la había conducido hasta allí se marchaba, al no obtener respuesta toco una vez más con el mismo resultado fue entonces que se atrevió a tomar el pomo de la puerta girándolo, la puerta cedió permitiéndole entrar a la habitación, el silencio la recibió mientras se acercaba a la cama donde Hinata seguía durmiendo pero no lo hacía sola, junto a ella descansaba un pelinegro abrazado a su cuerpo con el rostro escondido en el cuello femenino, mientras los brazos de la pelinegra se enredaban en el torso masculino, a pesar de estar vestidos ella con pijama y el con ropa de día el aura de intimidad que proporcionaba la escena solo logro que los ojos de la pelirosa se llenaran de lágrimas, cubriendo su boca con una mano esperando con eso eliminar cualquier sollozo que pudiera salir de su garganta, sin poder soportar seguir mirándolos dio la vuelta para escapar de aquel lugar dejando caer el sobre en el piso de la habitación, al salir la puerta dio un golpe que despertó a los amantes dormidos.

**- Sasuke-kun… - ** llamo la pelinegra al abrir los ojos y sonrojarse al notar la posición en que se encontraba

**- ohayo Hi-na-ta - ** se burló de la reacción de la chica **-Vuelve a dormir - ** ordeno mientras se acomodaba sobre ella

**- Sasuke-kun alguien entro, se lo deben estar diciendo a padre - ** dijo preocupada mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama

**- Mejor, así saldaremos este asunto de una vez por todas - ** sonrió arrogante abrazando a la pelinegra

**- Sasuke-kun! - ** reclamo la Hyuga **- no importa que tanto desee que esto se termine, deberíamos esperar a que el ninja de kumo se vaya - ** Sasuke frunció el ceño **- Al parecer olvide mencionarte que también es ninja - **

El Uchiha la miro un momento apretando más su agarre de manera que el espacio entre su pecho y la espalda femenina desapareció **- ¿y cómo es el tipo? - ** se atrevio a preguntar por fin

**- Es bastante agradable, considerando que por su hoja de servicio tiene todo para ser un engreído petulante - ** comento quitándole importancia al asunto **- pero eso no importa porque no pienso casarme con él, pero tampoco quiero desatar una nueva guerra, así que vayamos con calma - ** dijo girado el rostro para besar al Uchiha quien contesto al beso para después dejarla escapar

**- En ese caso será mejor que me vaya a casa, si es verdad que nos vieron Hiashi no llegara solo - ** afirmo mientras se dirigía a la ventana con intenciones de salir

**- ¿Qué crees que haces? - ** lo detuvo Hinata **- Lo más seguro es que te estén esperando - ** lo reprendió nuevamente

**- Hmp lo había olvidado - ** acepto volviendo a poner los pies en el suelo **- Bien entonces no veremos más tarde - ** y diciendo esto desapareció con ayuda de su sharingan

/

Cuando bajo se sorprendió de que todo estuviera en calma, más aun de no recibir alguna mirada de reprimenda o decepción por parte de su padre, por lo cual asumió que fue Hanabi quien entro y azotar la puerta fue su manera de prevenirlos. Poco a poco los miembros de la familia llegaron para ocupar su lugar, como cada mañana la última en sentarse fue la pelinegra, el enviado de kumo fue sentado a su lado, lo que hizo que al contrario de la mayoría de las veces la plática se hizo presente.

**- Hinata-san, ¿tiene planes para el día de hoy? - ** pregunto el rubio mientras daba un bocado a la pieza de pan que tenía en la mano

**- Iré a entrenar con mi equipo y después pasare por el hospital, ayer no pude hablar con Tsunade-sama o Sakura-san para saber las posibilidades de retomar mi voluntariado - ** contesto la chica bajo la atenta mirada de su padre y su hermana quien solo sonreía maliciosamente

**- Espero que no le moleste que la acompañe, me gustaría saber cómo es un entrenamiento de su equipo - ** pidió el Fukuda con una sonrisa **- además aunque he venido en otras ocasiones no conozco los atractivos de Konoha, esperaba que pudiera enseñármelos - ** Hinata estaba por negarse pero la mirada que le daba su padre le hizo comprender que no sería posible

**- Estaría encantada - ** sonrió forzadamente **- pero me temo que no podrá acompañarme al entrenamiento, como entenderá es una actividad muy reservada - ** dijo con una satisfacción ya que con ello podría deshacerse del de kumo por un tiempo

**- Lo entiendo, la esperare en la entrada del hospital a la hora que usted me indique - ** le dio una sonrisa que lejos de tranquilizarla la puso ansiosa

**- Preferiría que nos viéramos aquí, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda tardar en el hospital - ** argumento tratando de mantenerse tranquila, a lo que el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

Tan pronto término se retiró a su cuarto para buscar su equipo y marcharse al entrenamiento, se adentró en el lugar sin prestar demasiada atención hasta que al agacharse para poner en su lugar la mochila que usualmente se llevaba a las misiones se percató del sobre blanco que se encontraba en el suelo, al levantarlo vio el membrete del hospital y se sonrojo entendiendo lo que significaba, sin embargo no pudo sino guardar el sobre en su porta shuriken pues los ladridos bajo su puerta le decían que sus compañeros habían llegado por ella.

/

En un campo de entrenamiento la figura masculina se movía con agilidad a la vez que lanzaba arma a distintos blancos distribuidos y escondidos de tal manera que para poder atinar a todos debía moverse de manera rápida y precisa, al caer de pie se puede apreciar que todo el ejercicio lo realizo con los ojos cerrados, en la misma posición se encontraba cuando sintió la llegada de otra persona que se colocó a su lado sin mencionar una palabra hasta que el pelinegro hablo

**- ¿Se te perdió algo? - ** pregunto directamente a su acompañante

**- Solo me preguntaba ¿por qué estás tan tranquilo? - ** pregunto la menor mientras veía como el Uchiha retiraba las armas de los blancos

**- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? - ** cuestiono de vuelta el mayor mirando desafiante a la Hyuga

**- Tal vez porque el "prometido" de Hinata está en la aldea - ** alego la menor sin desviar la mirada

**- lo sé, pero no veo la necesidad de preocuparme por alguien tan insignificante que necesita casarse con una heredera para obtener reconocimiento - ** aseguro dándole la espalda a la castaña

**- Ya veo - ** dudo un momento antes de volver a hablar lo que hizo que el Uchiha se detuviera **- Entonces no te importa que sea tan guapo que me siento tentada a dejar a Kiba, alto con un cuerpo marcado, su piel clara el cabello rubio esos penetrantes ojos negros y su voz… su voz por dios es tan sexy segura y profunda, ni hablar de su personalidad es amable, sin dejar de tener ese aire de quien está acostumbrado a dar órdenes, por kami es como si hubieran sacado lo mejor de ti y del rubio idiota juntándolo en uno solo y el resultado fue C de kumogakure - ** al terminar su descripción no pudo sino sonreír maliciosamente pues a sus ojos no escapo el estremecimiento que recorrió al pelinegro **- pero tienes razón, no soy quien para decir si debes preocuparte o no - ** añadió dispuesta a marcharse

**- Pequeña - ** le llamo el pelinegro volviéndose hacia ella quien lo miraba con desagrado **- lo olvide prefieres ca-cho-rra - ** se mofó antes de que la castaña pudiera decir una palabra, en cambio la vio a enrojecer hasta niveles que asemejaban a su hermana **- Sería bueno que le avisaras a Inuzuka que lo piensas abandonar para irte a vivir a kumo - ** añadió con sorna para después desaparecer

**- Pues para no estar preocupado te has ido muy rápido - ** ironizo a la nada con una sonrisa victoriosa la Hyuga antes de marcharse también

/

Había llegado al hospital más tarde de lo que esperaba pero no se pudo negar a comer con su equipo, sobre todo cuando Kurenai-sensei se ofrecía a cocinar, era realmente una experta la prueba estaba en que fue ella quien le enseño, aun si siempre decía que tenía un talento innato para la cocina. Así que prácticamente corrió hasta allá pues esperaba encontrarse con la pelirosa para poder agradecerle el que llevara los resultados a su casa además de ofrecerle una disculpa por la escena que tuvo que presenciar, fue primero a resolver el asunto que había postergado el día anterior y después se dedicó a buscar a la Haruno, casi de inmediato se encontró con la de ojos verdes quien le dirigió una mirada que la Hyuga no supo descifrar.

**- Sakura-san - ** la saludo de inmediato mientras caminaba a su par ya que la rosada no se detuvo ni le contesto **- quería darle las gracias por tomarse la molestia de llevar el resultado hasta casa - ** soltó con su dulce voz

**- No tienes que agradecerme nada - ** contesto secamente **- Si eso es todo vete, tengo que seguir trabajando - ** agrego sin dejar de detenerse ni un momento por lo que la pelinegra considero que no era el mejor momento para hablar con la pelirosa, se sentía mal pues era consciente de su sufriendo a causa de lo suyo con el Uchiha, también de que ella era la última persona que podría ayudar a la Haruno con eso y aunque no eran amigas, realmente esperaba que al menos la relación de compañerismo que llevaban sobreviviera.

Después de pasear por el hospital para hacer tiempo antes de volver a casa para evitar tener que pasar tiempo con el ninja de kumo, se dirigía hacia la escalera que la llevaría a la recepción y de allí se dirigiría a su casa, pero antes de que lograra alcanzarla percibió que este se acercaba junto a una malhumorada pelirosa.

**- Hinata-san - ** saludo el rubio en cuanto le vio **- Espero no le incomode pero tome la sugerencia de Neji-san de venir a buscarla - ** añadió con una sonrisa, la Hyuga solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa mientras lo veía darle las gracias y despedirse de la Haruno quien le mando una mirada matadora a la pelinegra antes de desaparecer

**- lo siento Shinji-san, al parecer se me paso el tiempo sin que me diera cuenta- ** mintió esperando que le creyera

**- No se disculpe, me alegra saber que le gusta ayudar a los demás, en kumo hacen falta personas así - ** comento como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos para dirigirse a la salida en compañía de la Hyuga quien no agrego nada más.

Salieron del hospital y Hinata lo guio a las áreas turísticas (si pudieran llamarse así) que tenía la aldea, al llegar a las aguas termales el rubio sugirió que tomaran un baño petición de la cual se desembarazo con ingeniosidad, aunque no muy convencido el de kumo acepto la negativa y le pidió que lo llevara a algún lugar que tuviera un significado especial para ella, después de pensarlo durante unos segundos le pidió que la siguiera y camino hasta la academia.

Al llegar Hinata tomo asiento en el columpio que había en el patio y comenzó a mecerse, el rubio miraba su semblante tranquilo y sonrió, la idea de un matrimonio arreglado no era de su agrado cuando el Raikage se lo informo, por eso mismo pidió que le dejaran viajar a konoha para conocerla antes de aceptar la propuesta, ahora estaba seguro que habría que estar loco para no aceptar, Hinata Hyuga no solo era heredera de un clan reconocido en todas las naciones, también era una persona bondadosa, dulce, cuya personalidad que te inspiraba a protegerla aunque contara con grandes habilidades tanto ninjas que además también lo eran en el arte culinario, además como plus era hermosa, ¿Qué más podría pedir en una esposa?

**- Hinata-san - ** la llamo al darse cuenta de que la pelinegra miraba fijamente un punto en la lejanía **- ¿pasa algo? a estado muy pensativa desde que salimos del hospital, solo ha hablado cuando le he hecho una pregunta - **

**- No es nada - ** contesto dándole una sonrisa sincera **- Shinji-san ¿Está de acuerdo con este matrimonio? - ** pregunto de la nada **- no quiero casarme con alguien solo por obligación - ** dijo al ver la mirada de desconcierto del Fukuda **- No quiero ser una obligación para nadie - ** añadió con seguridad

Shinji sonrió caminando hasta que se colocó frente a la chica quien había dejado de columpiarse, le tendió la mano para ayudarle a pararse misma que esta acepto desconcertada y tiro de ella haciendo que chocara con su cuerpo, luego la rodeo por la cintura logrando que la chica se sonrojara para luego bajar la cabeza y hablar **- Hay muchas obligaciones pero le aseguro que casarme con usted no es una de ellas - ** sonrió ante el incremento de intensidad del rubor de la Hyuga por lo cual inclino más la cabeza para tomar posesión de la boca que estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya sin embargo no llego a sentir la calidez de ellos pues lo único que encontró fueron los nudillos de un Uchiha furioso y con el mangekyo activado

El golpe no fue tan grave como pensaba pero si lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo retroceder varios metros, un ligero hilo de sangre escurrió por la comisura de sus labios el cual limpio mientras se preguntaba ¿cómo fue que no lo sintió? ¡Mierda que era un ninja sensorial y no se había percatado de un chackra tan siniestro como el Uchiha! Si el Raikage se enteraba seguro lo degradaba a genin o lo mandaba de vuelta a la academia, aunque ahora que estaba recuperado y enfocaba bien su mirada podía ver que el peligroso Sasuke siendo contenido por la amable Hyuga quien lo obligaba a mirarla mientras le hablaba, solo un segundo separo su mirada del rostro del pelinegro mismo momento que aprovecho para hablar al verlo acercarse **- Por favor regrese a la mansión yo lo alcanzare en un momento - ** dijo para marcharse llevándose a Sasuke

/

No lo admitiría jamás, menos aún en voz alta pero las palabras de Hanabi lo habían alterado, dios Itachi se burlaría de él al verlo de esa manera, escabulléndose oculto como cualquier aspirante a genin en plena práctica, era un Uchiha la gente se escondía a su paso no al revés, pero ¿de que otra manera podría asegurarse de que ese… ese… TIPO se mantuviera lejos de SU mujer? ¿Qué pensaba Hiashi que sus palabras no iban enserio? o ¿que se intimidaría porque traía a un ninja cuyo historial dejaría frio casi a cualquiera?, no señor Hinata era suya y si tenía que desatar otra guerra más le valía al progenitor de la chica que fuera eligiendo un bando porque no se detendría por nada, al primer lugar que se dirigió fue el campo de entrenamiento del equipo ocho mismo que estaba vacío, se encamino entonces a la mansión Hyuga pero apenas se adentraba al perímetro de esta cuando vio al rubio caminar por los jardines acompañado por una chica que supuso pertenecía a la rama secundaria, deduciendo con eso que Hinata no se encontraba en casa dio media vuelta para hallarla antes que el intruso.

Estaba desesperado no la había encontrado en ningún lugar, ya debía haberle dado un par de vueltas a la aldea completa sin resultado, dispuesto a regresar a su casa fue cuando la vio salía del hospital acompañada de tan molesto sujeto, discretamente los vio pasear por la aleda (más bien ella caminaba y el de kumo la seguía) llevándolo por el monte de los hogakes hasta el mirador en la cabeza de los mismos, para después descender y llevarlo por la zona comercial hasta llegar a las aguas termales, allí fue donde comenzó la verdadera pesadilla

**- Hinata-san, no cree que ya que estamos aquí podríamos tomar un baño - ** sugirió el rubio con una sonrisa que a Sasuke se le antojo como la de un viejo rabo verde rodeado de chicas semidesnudas, dios estaba a punto de lanzarse y estrangularlo

**- Me temo Shinji-san que eso es imposible no traemos los implementos necesarios para ello - ** alego la pelinegra mientras disimuladamente se alejaba del rubio

**- Por Favor Hinata-san estoy seguro de que a los administradores no les importara darnos algo de ropa -** aseguro la misma sonrisa que hacía a Sasuke desear tenerlo en su amateratsu **- además usted se verá preciosa sin importar lo que se ponga - ** estas últimas palabras fueron las que decidieron a Sasuke a poner al chico en el ya mencionado jutsu pues las mejillas de SU mujer se habían vuelto rojas

**- Gracias - ** pronuncio tras dudar que decir unos segundos **- pero si nos retrasamos más llegaremos tarde a la cena - **argumento, alejándose un poco acción que tranquilizo levemente al Uchiha. El de kumo pareció aceptar tal respuesta pues ya no agrego más respecto al tema

**- Disculpe el atrevimiento, hasta ahora me ha mostrado los lugares comunes de la aldea - ** retomo la palabra el rubio**- me gustaría conocer algún lugar que sea importante para usted - ** pidió educadamente a lo que lahyugano se negó y después de pensarlo se encamino hacia la academia

Cuando llegaron Hinata tomo asiento en el columpio que había en el patio y comenzó a mecerse, cuando Shinji le pidió que lo llevara a un lugar importante para ella muchos lugares por su cabeza al final opto por la academia, de niña ese era el lugar donde más cómoda se sentía, aunque era tímida y solitaria era feliz.

La voz del chico la saco se su ensoñación **- No es nada - ** contesto con una sonrisa pues mirar al de kumo desde su posición le recordaba como miraba a us mayores en esos años **- Shinji-san ¿Está de acuerdo con este matrimonio? - ** pregunto, tenía la esperanza de que el matrimonio también fuera de su desagrado **- no quiero casarme con alguien solo por obligación - ** sus palabras buscaban aclarar la duda del rubio **- No quiero ser una obligación para nadie - **la afirmación buscaba que entendiera que no deseaba ese compromiso por lo que detuvo el balanceo del columpio

No supo en qué momento se fue que él se colocó frente a ella, tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara, con duda la acepto la impresión se la llevo cuando este la jalo hasta aprisionarla contra su cuerpo logrando que se sonrojara hasta este momento Sasuke solo había observado a lo lejos conteniéndose, recordando que Hinata no querría desatar una guerra por su culpa. Pero ya no pudo más cuando él se agacho susurrando algo al oído de la chica haciéndola sonrojar más. Su intención era tomar a Hinata y marcharse pero cuando lo vio acercando sus labios a los de la pelinegra su sangre hirvió y se lanzó en su contra, aunque su instinto le pedía que se deshiciera de manera simple pero podría dañarla por lo que se limitó a golpearlo mandándolo lejos de ella, después intento acercársele para terminar con su obra pero fue detenido por Hinata quien al tomarlo del brazo lo hizo voltear **- mírame Sasuke - ** le llamo tomando el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos dirigiéndose a su cara **- mírame - ** volvió a pedir consiguiéndolo **- tranquilo… - ** susurro después volteo la cabeza y vio acercarse al de kumo por lo que se apresuró a hablar acercarse **- Por favor regrese a la mansión yo lo alcanzare en un momento - ** para regresar su mirada a la de Sasuke, tomarlo por la mano y desaparecer sin percatarse de que dejaba caer un sobre

Aparecieron en el acantilado Sasuke parecía más calmado pero aun así el gesto de desagrado no desaparecía de su rostro

**- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - ** pregunto la chica claramente alterada **- teníamos un acuerdo sobre no iniciar una guerra - ** reclamo a lo que el ceño del Uchiha se frunció mas

**- No, tu dijiste que no debíamos desatar una guerra, jamás preguntaste si estaba de acuerdo - ** debatió con acidez, lo que hizo enrojecer a la chica **- además, no me importa desatar una guerra si con eso dejo claro que eres mía y nadie tiene derecho a tocarte - ** las palabras de Sasuke hicieron que la Hyuga sonriera

**- No sabía que pudieras ser tan celoso - ** dijo mientras rodeaba el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos

**- No estoy celoso - **gruño desviando la mirada cosa que logro que la pelinegra no le creyera

**- Si tú lo dices - ** esta vez se burló ella con una gran sonrisa **- pero ahora debo irme - ** dijo al separarse el pelinegro la miro confuso **- Si el invitado llega solo padre hará preguntas - ** soltó como si eso respondiera todo

**- A la mierda con todos ellos - ** insultó mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos **- Eres mía - **

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la Hyuga quien abrazo de regreso al pelinegro **- así es, pero debo regresar a casa - ** se separó un poco y dejo un beso en los labios de Sasuke **- Ahora que si quieres puedo compartir mi cama contigo - ** se insinuó y al haberle dejado sin palabras se marcho

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No se si fue un buen Sasuke celoso pero me gusto el resultado

**Misfits77**: Hinata dijo que eso era porque vos es una pervertida y ella no, luego me rei en su cara se enojó y se fue mientras gritaba que ella siempre es tierna , nya Tenten tenía que sedar a su marido no vaya a hacer estupideces de más, bueno C tiene una gran historial pero eso jamas le ha importado a Hinata, bueno tienes adelantos de los Uchiha/Hyuga, como dijo Neji C es un buen sujeto pero si maldice aunque no en público, bueno Hinata no quiere a C cerca y más con la duda metida en ella, bueno ya sabes para que lo usa y si se quedó eso resultara divertido

**n.n:** contra C no hay pelea contra Neji o Hiashi lo habrá no te decepciones

**Tokeijikakeno orenji****:** bueno las pruebas fueron inconclusas asi que no se si una o ambas estén embarazadas, el consejo es odioso pero ya nos desharemos de ellos, Hanabi siempre interviene, C es una buena persona pero no tendrá un final feliz, Hinata tiene que imponerse a Sasuke de vez en cuando, y lo del embarazo lo sabras despues

**Misaki-Chan: ** oh de verdad lo has leído en 2 dias muchas gracias también a quien te lo recomendó, espero que te siga gustando aquí el nuevo cap

**anime love:** gracias por seguirme leyendo, ya viste lo que logro C de Hinata no puedo decir nada pero de Tenten diré que si esta embarazada, Hanabi es Hanabi pero es especial

**Makaa-chan:** pueden ser las hormonas que la ponen agresiva, pero hay que esperar

**AlexanUchiha:** siiii que será nuevos uchihas o no, C logro que Sasuke este celoso y no te preocupes C se ira pronto

**Anonimo****: **gracias trato de no tardar tanto espero que te siga gustando, lo del embarazo lo sabrás en el siguiente

**wendyl0327:** lamento la tardanza Sasuke ya conoce a su rival aun no les digo si Hinata está embarazada habrán de esperar un poco más, gracias por leerme espero que te guste

**JenSchiffer:** bueno aun no sabremos eso pero ambas opciones son viables habrá que esperar

**1P: **si es ese solo lo use porque necesitaba un "buen partido" desde la vista del consejo

**Paularuda4: **no se si lo logre pero espero que si después de todo Sasuke es muy contenido

**Tatihina:** gracias gracias de verdad te agradezco que lo hayas leído en 2 días, yo sigo escribiendo por lo general actualizo una vez al mes a veces dos pero ten por seguro que no lo abandonare aquí el cap 41


	42. Embarazo

Aquí estoy con un nuevo cap espero que les guste.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Embarazo

Camino lo más rápido posible para alcanzar al de kumo antes de que llegara a la mansión Hyuga mientras pensaba en que es lo que diría para evitar que comentara el percance sucedido con Sasuke, el ir directo a casa fue una buena táctica pues allí en la puerta se encontraba el rubio esperando por ella, se le acercó con la mejor sonrisa que pudo esbozar

**- Lo siento Shinji-san- ** fue lo primero que salió de su boca **- Sasuke-kun generalmente no se comporta así, es solo que tuvo un mal día - ** excuso al Uchiha

**- No se preocupe Hinata-san - ** contesto el rubio devolviéndolo la sonrisa **- Es obvio que me cometí un error al actuar de esa forma - ** añadió restándole importancia al incidente

**- Aun así, no había razón para que reaccionara de esa manera - ** le aseguro aunque no se dio cuenta de la aceptación de culpa por parte del de kumo, se dio la vuelta para llamar a la puerta pero no llego a hacerlo

**- Hinata-san - ** la llamo **- Cuando se marchó encontré esto - ** le tendió el sobre y los colores se subieron al rostro de la Hyuga al reconocerlo **- No sé si debo felicitarla o darle mis condolencias, así que me limitare a disculparme por entrometerme en donde no me llaman - **Hinata tomo el sobre y lo guardo

**- Acepto sus disculpas y le agradezco su discreción - ** dijo la pelinegra **- no me gustaría que este incidente se volviera un problema que afectara la relación de nuestras aldeas - ** pidió con toda la diplomacia que le caracterizaba

**- No se preocupe, tampoco es mi intención arriesgar la paz que ha reinado los últimos años - ** le aseguró el rubio y luego agrego **- pero permítame hacerle una pregunta ¿Por qué acepto el compromiso si tiene una relación con alguien como él? - **

Una sonrisa triste se formó en el rostro de la chica **- Aceptar no es la palabra que yo utilizaría para definir mi situación - ** fue la explicación que le dio, el Fukuda quiso agregar algo más pero se vio impedido por el sonido de la puerta que fue abierta dejando ver a una molesta Hanabi

**- Hasta que aparecen - ** reclamo la castaña **- Padre no quiere empezar a cenar sin ustedes, pero tampoco quería que saliéramos a buscarlos y yo me muero de hambre - ** volvió a reprender la menor mientras se daba vuelta para regresar al interior de la mansión.

El rubio y la pelinegra se miraron sin pronunciar ninguna palabra y siguieron a la castaña, una vez que estuvieron en el interior de la mansión se dirigieron rápidamente al comedor donde ya los esperaban todos, Hanabi había regresado a su lugar por lo que ambos tomaron los asientos vacíos mismos que se encontraban uno junto a otro.

**- ¿Ha sido agradable el paseo? - ** rompió el silencio Hiashi mientras esperaban el postre después de una cena en total silencio

**- Claro, Hinata-san fue muy amable al acompañarme a conocer la aldea - ** respondió el rubio con una sonrisa **- Además vi cosas muy interesantes - ** al pronunciar estas palabras su mirada se posó en la pelinegra quien se sonrojo temerosa de que pudiera revelar lo que había ocurrido con Sasuke, sin embargo ese gesto fue interpretado de otra manera por Hiashi y Neji quieres sonrieron imperceptiblemente, después de tal comentario la plática se dirigió a un terreno mas cómodo cuando Tenten anuncio su embarazo y los comentarios acerca de él comensaron a surgir pero para nadie paso desapercibido que la mayor de las chichas Hyuga ignoro los comentarios hechos por el castaño genio. Al terminar la cena se dirigieron a descansar sin embargo alguien no se retiró sino que dio un rodeo tomo las escaleras y subió a la planta alta para tomar desprevenida a una de las hijas del señor de la casa.

Acababa de abrir la puerta de su habitación, aun no retiraba la mano de la manija cuando la tomaron por la muñeca

**- Hinata-sama - ** pronuncio una conocida voz obligándola a voltear y confrontarlo

**- Nii-san - ** pronuncio con una seriedad poco propia de ella **- ¿que deseas? - ** la pregunta igual de dura que el comentario anterior desconcertaron al castaño que sin embargo no se atemorizo

**- ¿Por qué está enojada conmigo? - ** la pregunta directa no sorprendió pues esa era una de las características del Hyuga mayor, sin embargo en esta ocasión fue como si hubiera prendido la mecha de un cohete pues la menor exploto

**- De verdad me estás haciendo esa pregunta, cuando después de que te conté mis nulas intenciones de aceptar un matrimonio arreglado, mandas tras de mi a la última persona con quien quiero estar… - ** el reclamo de la pelinegra se vio interrumpido por la voz demandante del castaño

**- Entienda que lo único que busco es su bienestar, alguien como usted no puede estar con alguien como Sasuke, él va a lastimarla, va a corromperla… - ** no pudo terminar la frase pues su prima cuyo rostro se había ido tornando más rojo a cada palabra que pronunciaba grito interrumpiéndole

**- ¡BASTA! ¡Estoy harta! - ** su grito dejo anonadado al mayor **- No voy a hablar contigo hasta que entiendas que de mi vida solo me encargo yo - **soltó un suspiro buscando calmarse y agrego **- Te quiero nii-san, pero voy a estar a Sasuke-kun aunque para ello tenga que divorciarme del clan - ** y tras dichas palabras se adentró en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

/

Tardo un poco pero cuando finalmente pudo salir del shock que significaron las palabras de la Hyuga, sonrió de manera ladina y emprendió el camino a territorio enemigo, llego hasta las afuera de los territorios Hyuga observo los guardias que deambulan por los alrededores, para después haciendo uso de su kamui adentrarse en la habitación de la Hyuga, una vez allí se dispuso a esperar la llegada de esta. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de su aletargamiento, pronto una voz masculina seguida de la voz de la dueña de aquel lugar se colaron a través del hueco que esta dejara

**- Nii-san ¿que deseas? - ** la escucho increpar al seguramente era Neji

**- ¿Por qué está enojada conmigo? - ** la pronunciación de esa pregunta le confirmaba totalmente de quien se trataba

**- De verdad me estás haciendo esa pregunta, cuando después de que te conté mis nulas intenciones de aceptar un matrimonio arreglado, mandas tras de mi a la última persona con quien quiero estar… - ** Así que el "adorado" primo Neji era el culpable de que ese sujeto molestara Hinata ya veré forma de devolverle el favor. Era el pensamiento que paso por la cabeza del moreno

**- Entienda que lo único que busco es su bienestar, alguien como usted no puede estar con alguien como Sasuke, él va a lastimarla, va a corromperla… - ** las palabras que llegaban a sus oídos lo estaban irritando

**- ¡BASTA! ¡Estoy harta! - ** escucharla gritar fue algo sorprendente cosa que apaciguo su ira **- No voy a hablar contigo hasta que entiendas que de mi vida solo me encargo yo - **la escucho suspirar amntyese hablar **- Te quiero nii-san, pero voy a estar a Sasuke-kun aunque para ello tenga que divorciarme del clan - ** y después de eso la vio entrar cerrando la puerta

Tan pronto la puerta fue cerrada rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la fémina que aún se encontraba dándole la espalda

**- Sasuke-kun -** exclamó al sentir el abrazo por parte del chico

**- Así que te divorciarías de tu familia por mi -** le susurró al oído logrando que la pelinegra se estremeciera **- Eso me gusta -** concluyó para dar un ligero mordisco a su oído

La Hyuga no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de sus labios ante tal acción, sin embargo haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente

**- Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es mala educación -** le reprendió suavemente

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente ante su regaño y la beso** - Ya deberías saber que no soy una persona educada -** agrego medio en broma medio en serio mientras metía sus manos bajo la ropa de la Hyuga quien gimió nuevamente sin oponerse a sus acciones **- Además me hiciste esperar demasiado, eso merece un castigo -**

**- ¿Sí? y cuál es el castigo por tan enorme afrenta -** contesto con voz sugerente al tiempo que también ella comenzaba a explorar bajo la ropa de pelinegro

**- Aun no lo decido pero estoy seguro que alguna idea llegará, una vez que te vea estallar de placer debajo de mi - **confeso sin pudor alguno haciéndola sonrojar hasta las orejas al mismo tiempo que la arrincono entre su cuerpo y la pared **- No deberías jugar con fuego o vas a terminar quemándote - **advirtió mientras recorría desde el oído hasta la clavícula depositando apasionados besos

**- El fuego lo purifica todo...- **fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de que las palabras se volvieran suspiros y gemidos de placer al sentir la erección de Sasuke rozar su entrepierna excitándola más a pesar de que ambos estaban vestidos, guiada por el instinto sus piernas se enterraron en la cintura contraria, él comenzó a embestir como si se encontraran desnudos y ella a desear que lo estuvieran.

Las manos del pelinegro que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido en la cintura de Hinata la abandonaron para deslizarse por su espalda y deshacerse de la molesta ropa que la cubría, está aprovechando el movimiento y su espalda apoyada contra la pared bajo su mano hasta el pantalón donde de forma rápida encontró acceso y con extremo cuidado se dirigió al erecto miembro comenzando a acariciándolo una vez que lo hubiera liberado de su cautiverio.

Gemidos graves salieron de su boca y se estrellaron contra el cuello femenino al sentir la caricia que le era prodigada, sus labios reclamaron con ansiedad los contrarios en un mudo gesto de calmar la necesidad que los carcomía, sin embargo no sirvió de nada, el contacto íntimo era cada vez más urgente razón por la cual las manos que una vez se hubieran eliminado la barrera superior se enterraron en el cabello de la chica esta vez bajaron para sacar la ropa que aún conservaba la Hyuga. Se adentró en ella arrancándole un grito ahogado, obligándolo a moverse con más fuerza y rapidez mientras las manos de la Hyuga se ocuparon de subir al cabello del pelinegro llevándose consigo lo que quedaba de la vestimenta de este, ahora ambos completamente desnudos se movían en compás como si el tiempo se hubiera parado y no existiera nada aparte de ellos, las embestidas cada vez más profundas y rápidas anunciaba la llegada del clímax masculino quien se negaba a caer antes que su compañera volvió a tomarla por las caderas moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo hasta hacerla alcanzar la cima de su placer un momento después también llegaba su satisfacción derramándose dentro de la pelinegra

Una vez que sus respiraciones se regularizaron un poco saliendo de ella la levanto y la llevó hasta depositarla en la cama donde ella le sonrió cansada antes de darle un casto beso en los labios, la cubrió con la sábana y volvió sobre sus pasos para recoger la ropa desperdigada en el suelo junto a la puerta, tomó su ropa y después comenzó a levantar la de Hinata, al tomar la chamarra un sobre cayó de ella llamando de inmediato la atención del Uchiha quien al ver el logo del hospital sin dudarlo se dispuso a leerlo pero solo llegó a ver las primeras líneas cuando se dirigió de nuevo al lecho

**- ¿Estas embarazada? - **preguntó intempestivamente a una Hinata que lo miraba entre sorprendida y confusa, como respuesta solo le mostró el sobre que tenía en la mano

**- No - **contesto en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible sentándose en la cama sin dejar de cubrirse con la sábana** - pensé que existía la posibilidad porque no tuve el período no le di importancia pues ya había pasado antes hasta que recordé que... que... bueno antes no existía razón para preocuparme si no aparecía - **agrego con las mejillas rojas y desviando la mirada

Sasuke se sentó en la cama mientras la escuchaba comprendiendo que se refería no solo a su constante actividad sexual sino también a la falta de protección, una vez que hubiera terminado de hablar la tomó por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo **- Hinata no hemos sido cuidadosos es cierto -** aceptó el Uchiha **- pero nunca lo considere necesario, voy a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y eso incluye que tengas a mis hijos -** confesó con seguridad **- sin embargo quiero que lo desees tanto como yo, así que si lo quieres podemos empezar a ser precavidos - **propuso acariciando la mejilla de la pelinegra con su pulgar

Ella negó con la cabeza, procediendo a besarlo enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello **- Quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, no sé en qué momento se dará pero tampoco pienso hacer nada para evitarlo - **fue la suave respuesta que le dio a milímetros de su rostro.

**- Entonces ¿seguimos? - ** pregunto él, haciéndola sonreír antes de besarla dejándose caer juntos sobre la cama

/

El sol brillaba en lo alto a pesar de que aún era temprano señal inequívoca de que la primavera se había adueñado del ambiente, sin importar el poco tiempo de descanso la primogénita de Hiashi se levantó temprano y después de darse una merecida ducha (aunque se vistió con un pijama) se dirigió a la cocina para atender sus deberes matutinos, entro dando un sonoro bostezo que hubiera provocado preguntas incomodas de no ser porque el lugar se encontraba desierto, saco algunos ingredientes de la alacena y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, estuvo preparando los alimentos sin interrupciones hasta que escucho a alguien entrar en la habitación, con la seguridad de que se trataba de Kaede quien llegaba corriendo tras a verse quedado dormida levanto la cara para saludarla pero se encontró con el apuesto rostro del ninja invitado

**- Ohayo Shinji-san - ** le saludo cortésmente, para regresar a lo que estaba haciendo

**- Ohayo Hinata-san - ** respondió al saludo mientras se colocaba al otro lado de la barra donde se encontraba **- Me alegra poder encontrarla, anoche no pudimos terminar nuestra plática - ** comento al tomar asiento Hinata solo alzo la cabeza para asentir dándole a entender que continuara **- usted dijo que aceptar no es la palabra que definiría su situación en todo este asunto ¿puedo saber por qué? - ** pidió amablemente

La Hyuga abandono su tarea y lo miro un segundo antes de responder **- si puedo ser sincera diré que llegar de una misión y antes de que siquiera pueda tomar un baño me digan que mi prometido llegara ese mismo día y que es mi obligación recibirlo no es lo que yo llamaría aceptar, sobre todo si dicho prometido es un desconocido del que ni siquiera tienen la consideración de decirme su nombre - ** termino su explicación para volver a picar lo que abandonara

El rubio no menciono ninguna palabra durante algunos minutos dedicándose solo a mirarla haciéndola sentir incomoda. Al ya no aguantar el escrutinio Hinata estaba dispuesta a pedirle que se marchara cuando otra persona apareció por la puerta

**- Oyaho - ** saludo de forma simple un castaño **- ¿sucede algo? - ** pregunto al notar la tensión en el ambiente

**- Nada Neji-san, simplemente estaba despidiéndome de Hinata-san - ** respondió rápidamente el Fukuda

**- ¿Se marcha? - ** volvió a preguntar mientras buscaba con la mirada una confirmación por parte de la pelinegra sobre las anteriores palabras del rubio, pues aun si el de kumo le "agradara" más que el Uchiha no dejaría que molestara a su prima, pero ella lo ignoro olímpicamente

Él chico junto a la Hyuga asintió con la cabeza **- Ya he estado demasiado tiempo lejos de Kumo y no puedo dejar mis responsabilidades por más tiempo - ** agrego, después se puso de pie y disculpándose con ambos Hyuga salió del lugar.

**- Hinata-sama ¿realmente C-san solo se estaba despidiendo de usted? - ** cuestiono una vez que estuvieron solos pero una vez más la menor lo ignoro deliberadamente, metió una charola en el horno de la estufa sin decir una palabra y se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa.

El desayuno paso sin mayor inconveniente a pesar de que nuevamente toda la mesa noto como la pelinegra ignoro a su primo, tras el anuncio de la marcha del rubio a kumo Hiashi se mostró de lo más considerado, invitándolo que se quedara más tiempo y al obtener una negativa a que volviera en un futuro no muy lejano sin preocuparse de donde alojarse. Al final y como cuando llegara fue Hinata la encargada de acompañarlo hasta la salida de la aldea el viaje fue hecho en silencio cosa que agradeció la pelinegra pues sentía que le debía una disculpa por cómo le hablo en la cocina, una vez en la puerta no pudo evitar externar su preocupación

**- Shinji-san - ** lo llamo **- creo que le debo una disculpa por cómo le hable en la cocina - ** dijo avergonzada

El de kumo sonrió al mirarla en de esa manera **- No tiene por qué disculparse, estaba siendo sincera y eso no es un delito - ** comento mientras tomaba una de sus manos con la suya, ella asintió contenta de la respuesta del rubio **- Por nuestro asunto no tiene que preocuparse, solo espero que podamos seguir tratándonos y en algún momento me llegue a considerar su amigo - ** agrego mientras subía la mano que había tomado a la altura de su boca **- Hinata-san es usted una persona maravillosa y deseo que sea muy feliz - ** concluyo besando el dorso de su mano para dar un último adiós y emprender el camino de regreso a su aldea

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No sé qué estaba pensando cuando escribí otro lemon espero que me haya quedado bien sino son libres de lincharme, solo recuerden que si lo hacen no sabrán el final

**Misfits77**: tu risa malvada me dio escalofríos, Hanabi estaba ocupada pero igual dice que tiene material que te gustara sobre cierto "vago", C se ha ido para beneplácito de Hinata pero sobretodo de Sasuke, Hanabi está planeando su venganza por eso, hasta se negó a darme el video pero bueno que se le hace, shi actuo mal y lo reconoce tal vez por eso no hizo un escándalo con los resultados de Hinata bueno creo que deshice tus hipótesis pero igual espero que te haya gustado, en cuanto a lo otro no puedo decirle eso porque seria mentir

**n.n:** poco a poco todo se resuelve aunque lo de porque C no sintió a Sasuke lo explicare fácil estaba muy entretenido viendo a Hinata como para estar alerta, gracias por comentar se viene lo mejor

**JenSchiffer****: **Sasuke nunca admitirá que esta celoso pero si lo esta la teoría numero 3 fue casi exacta solo que el leer la prueba y el incidente fue mas que suficiente para que entendiera las razones de hinata

**anime love:** aquí estoy con el siguiente, Hanabi es el demonio con cara de niña buena aunque lo hace con las mejores intenciones o ¿no? C fue considerado y se la entrego a Hinata no quiero pensar que hubiera pasado si se las da a Hiashi espero que te haya gustado el cap

**Makaa-chan:** ¿Por qué todos aman a Sasuke celoso? Eso ni yo lo sé, ya tienes la respuesta, lo que planeo no puedo decirlo sino corro el riesgo de que ya no lo leas aquí la conti

**AlexanUchiha:** C se ha ido ya no hay que precuparse por el en cuanto a sakura no hay mucho que decir no es la mala del cuento solo una necia sin remedio, ya subiste que había en el sobre ahora hay que esperar a que suceda

**Anonimo****: **Hanabi se esta divirtiendo de lo lindo con su cuñado sabe que el orgullo que posee es grande asi que por allí lo ataco, bueno ahora conoces el contenido del sobre pero Hinata ya lo había leído solo que no lo mencione mia culpa espero que te guste este cap 

**Uchiha Hyuga hinata:** un pequeño giro que traerá grandes consecuencias, pues si tomo el sobre pero todo salio bien asi que no hay que preocuparse o ¿si?

**Anónimo 2:** sobre el hijo ya lo sabes la pelea te la quedo a deber porque habra una con Neji espero te guste el cap

**Anónimo 3 : **respira te dara algo lo del embarazo ya se supo mis actualizaciones son cada mes por lo regular a veces hasta 2 veces por mes asi que tranquil que aquí sigo

**Paularuda4: **he vuelto a Sasuke un cursi! Pero bueno asi nos gusta aquí tu respuesta ahora la pregunta es cuánto tardará en estarlo

**Akemi:** un poni? Enserio? No soy alta pero no creo que pueda considerar en peligro mi integridad de todos modos ya volvi con un nuevo cap

**hinatacris:** me pregunto ¿debemos ver a Sasuke celoso de nuevo? kumo se ha hecho aún lado esperemos a ver qué pasa

**Anónimo 4: ** no esperes mas aquí todas las respuestas

**Akane-chan17:** todos amaron los celos de Sasuke aunque la culpable fue Hanabi, C vino a apresurar las cosas con su partida nuevos cambios vienen por suerte no actuo imprudentemente con la prueba de Hinata nos leemos pronto

**Nora:** gracias me halaga que digas eso aunque me recuerda que debo terminar sentimientos (se pone roja de vergüenza) aquí el nuevo cap espero que te guste

Viviana Miu: 4 horas? Wow que rápida espero que no hayas tenido nada importante al otro dia aquí la continuación


	43. El secreto de los Hyuga

Lo se debería estar trabajando en amigos pero las ideas no están cuadrando como debía asi que luna pago los platos rotos espero les guste este cap

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Cuando la verdad se entierra, crece. Te ahoga. Reúne una fuerza tan explosiva que el día que estalla vuela todo por los aires._

_Emile Zola_

El secreto de los Hyuga

Habían pasado dos semanas después de que el ninja de kumo se hubiera marchado, en apariencia las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad, con cada miembro de la casa Hyuga encargándose de sus obligaciones, Hinata por su parte intentaba tener una plática con su padre a cerca del compromiso que se le había impuesto y por supuesto de Sasuke aunque Hiashi siempre encontraba una excusa para eludirla, lo cual al inicio le enojaba de sobremanera pero poco apoco esa ira se fue volviendo tristeza. Ahora mismo salía del despacho de su padre después de que una vez más este le dijera que no era momento de hablar, dejo escapar un suspiro y con la cabeza baja se encamino a su habitación, entro sin percatarse de otra presencia en el lugar se tiró en la cama dejando escapar otro suspiro

**- Por eso te he dicho que me dejes hablar con él - ** la voz la hizo saltar de la cama y voltear la hacia el lugar donde provenía

**- Ya hablamos de eso, es mi padre debo ser yo quien lo haga entender - ** soltó mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a su encuentro hasta que formaron un abrazo **- Además no quiero arriesgarme a que alguno de los dos salga lastimado - ** agrego acomodando su rostro en el pecho masculino

El chico sonrió aunque ella no pudiera verlo la apretó contra sí y beso su coronilla **- Sin importar cuanto me pueda molestar no le haría daño, no por él sino por ti - ** la sintió sonreír contra su pecho

**- Lo sé, pero me gustaría padre y tú se llevaran bien - ** se separó de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos **- me iría contigo de ser necesario, pero espero que no lo sea - **

**- Eres mi única familia, lo único que me queda, mi solaz, pero por eso mismo no quiero que yo sea lo único a lo que puedas aferrarte - ** confesó logrando que la Hyuga se pusiera roja y tomando valor levantara la cara para unir sus labios a los del Uchiha.

Sus labios estaban a solo milímetros de juntarse con los contrarios para iniciar una danza que deleitaba a sus participantes, sin embargo no llegaron a encontrarse porque el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta los interrumpió, ambos voltearon mientras maldecían a quien fuera tan inoportuno e intentando ignorarlo siguieron en lo que estaban pero cuando el contacto era solo un roce el repiqueteo de la puerta volvió a separarlos, el pelinegro exasperado se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a hacer que quien estuviera del otro lado se largara sin ganas de regresar nunca, y justo cuando su mano tomo el pomo de la puerta una más pequeña se posó sobre la suya

**- ¿Qué crees que haces? - ** susurro la Hyuga

**- Asegurándome de que no nos molesten - ** contesto Sasuke en el mismo tonó

**- Si claro, si alguien te ve aquí nos dejaran en paz hasta que la mitad del clan este persiguiéndote - ** expuso con evidente ironía que desconcertó al Uchiha

**- ¿Entonces que sugieres? - ** contesto rozando su nariz con la de la chica

La Hyuga no contesto en vez de eso lo aventó levemente tras la puerta y entre abrió esta asomándose por el espacio **- ¿sí? - ** la escucho preguntar a quien estuviera detrás de la puerta **- Lamento molestarla Hinata-sama, pero el consejo solicita su presencia en la oficina de su padre - ** escucho la voz de otra mujer informarle con lo que identifico como preocupación en la voz

Aunque no podía verla estaba seguro de que esbozó una sonrisa buscando tranquilizar a la mujer **- En un segundo bajo -** fueron sus palabras antes de cerrar la puerta y acercarse al chico **- Ya escuchaste los jefes de la prisión quieren verme -** dijo con un tono de burla para depositar un ligero beso en sus labios,

**- ¿te estas burlando de tan venerables ancianos? -** pregunto él en el mismo tono

**- Es menos ofensivo que llamarlos como lo hace Hanabi -** concluyo para dar media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, siendo detenida por Sasuke que la obligó a girar en su eje para apoderarse de sus labios con urgencia.

**- Voy contigo -** soltó una vez que se separaran

Hinata negó con la cabeza **- Debo resolverlo sola, de otra manera no entenderán que esta es mi decisión y no pienso cambiarla -** unió de nuevo sus labios de manera breve y salió de la habitación.

/

En el despachó el concejo completo se había reunido y desde sus lugares observaban al líder quien revisaba pergaminos en aparente calma, aparente porque en realidad también analizaba a cada uno de los ancianos que aprovechando su estatus y edad se adueñaran de su lugar de trabajo, pronto el llamado a la puerta sonó y sin dudar permitió la entrada de su hija mayor

**- ¿Me llamaban? -** pregunto suavemente mientras dirigía una reverencia a todos los presentes

Uno de los ancianos miembros del consejo tomo la palabra y poniéndose de pie dijo **- Hinata-sama exigimos una respuesta a esto -** inmediatamente después saco una hoja que agito frente a la chica

**- Souji-san no pretendo ser impertinente, pero no entiendo ¿a qué se refiere? -** dejó en claro si desconocimiento

**- ¿Sabe que es esto Hinata-sama? -** pregunto otro miembro tomando la hoja de la mano del primero, la mencionada solo negó con la cabeza **- Es la anulación de su compromiso con C de kumogakure -** dejo salir con poco menos que rabia **- La cuestión aquí es conocer** **que hizo para que tomaran esa decisión - **

**- no tengo respuesta para ello -** contesto tranquila

**- Entonces tal vez nos quiera explicar a qué se refiere con "No relacionarse con personas cuyas actitudes demuestran una nula consideración hacia la personalidad y sensibilidad de quienes se encuentran bajo si cuidado " -** leyó ello mismo anciano que la increpara anteriormente

Hinata apareció **pensarlo - Sin duda tal argumento no se refiere a mí, sino a ustedes y a su... desconsiderada forma de planear esté matrimonio -** la cara de los miembros del consejo era un poema que iba desde la incredulidad hasta la rabia **- Para ser más clara creó que hace referencia a la plática que C-san y yo tuvimos antes de que se marchara, donde le informe que no estuve enterada de nuestro compromiso hasta poco antes de su llegada -** aclaro dejando paso a diversas expresiones de desaprobación que se elevaron al aire

**- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -** por fin intervino Hiashi

**- ¿por qué habría de mentir para favorecer un matrimonió que no deseo? -** le devolvió la pregunta **- No pretendo faltarles al respeto, pero no esperen que participe en una estupidez como esta -** agregó dirigiéndose ahora al consejo quienes estaban embarga shock, razón por la cual decidió marcharse, siendo detenida por la voz de su padre

**- Hinata -** la nombrada lo miro sobre su hombro **- No debes olvidar que tienes un deber con el clan -** dijo como si esas palabras fueran todo lo que la menor necesitara entender

La pelinegra bajo la cabeza compungida **- Tengo presente cual es mi deber con el clan, pero eso no significa que permitiré sigan manejando mi vida a su antojo -** la determinación en su voz logró aparecer una mínima sonrisa en el rostro del líder misma que no pudo ver

**- Hinata-sama -** retomo la palabra uno de los ancianos atajando su intento salir de aquel lugar **- Hiashi-sama tiene razón, no puede faltar a su deber con el clan - ** alego el anciano con una mirada de reproche

**- Mi deber con el clan es cumplir con sus preceptos, y así será - ** concluyo girando para mirarlo de frente

**- Entonces ¿por qué se opone a cumplir con el destino que se le ha trazado? - ** le increpo la única mujer perteneciente al consejo

**- Con todo respeto Saori-san pero qué clase de futuro han decidió que tendré: casarme con un hombre para el cual mi único valor sea mi posición dentro del clan, esperar a que muera para retomar el control de mi vida solo para darme cuenta de lo tarde que fue porque para entonces seré una anciana que no disfruto de su vida -** había dado un resumen de la vida de aquella mujer y aunque se sentía mal por usar esa información se dijo que hacerlo era su mejor arma, una exclamaciones de sorpresa y reproche se escucharon **- Cumpliré con los preceptos del clan-** aceptó **- y con eso deberían darse por satisfechos -**

**- Parece que no lo entiende, no se trata de cumplir, sino de encontrar a la persona adecuada para fortalecer al clan -** retomó la palabra el mayor de los ancianos

**- ¿Y que pasa si esa persona no es adecuada? ¿Termina muerta como mi madre? -** tales palabras dichas con tanto desdén causaron impacto en todos los presentes

**- Hikari-sama era sin duda la mejor opción para ser la esposa del líder del clan -** habló la anciana Saori conciliadora

**- Era tan buena opción que cuando el cadáver de mi madre aún no se enfriaba en su tumba ya estaban incitando a su marido a casarse de nuevo - **soltó con ironía y luego añadió **- Hanabi y yo necesitábamos una madre es cierto, pero necesitábamos a nuestra madre, a la madre que nos arrebataron, no una mujer ansiosa por concebir al próximo líder del clan -** las miradas atónitas de los presentes se clavaron en ella

**- ¿Qué esta insinuando? -** preguntó el que sin duda era el de menos edad entre los ancianos

**- Creo que sido clara pero si no entiende lo diré de otra manera, dejemos las hipocresías, para el consejo las hijas de Hikari Hyuga nunca hemos sido "adecuadas " para ser herederas, pero se han tenido que conformar ante el hecho de que jamás obtuvieron el tan anhelado varón -** vio palidecer a la mayoría de los ancianos y por primera vez experimento el sádico placer de saber que hacía daño

**- Hinata ... -** Estuvo a punto de intervenir Hiashi pero su voz se vio opacada por la de su hija

- **¿Qué es lo que no ha entendido? ¿Su necesidad de asegurarse de que el liderazgo recaiga en un hombre? o ¿qué hayan asesinado a mi madre en su intento de lograrlo? -** sus preguntas resonaron en el ambiente pues al no poder seguir conteniéndose había gritado

**- Es mentira, Hikari- sama murió a causa de dar a luz a Hanabi-sama y eso lo sabe todo el mundo -** grito en respuesta quien respondía al nombre de Souji

**- Eso fue lo que ustedes dijeron, pero ¡no es verdad! Hikari Hyuga murió porque ustedes activaron su sello -** nuevamente las miradas de todos estaban clavadas en ella **- Yo estaba allí -** susurro **- Tenía cinco años y tuve que presenciar como ejecutaban a mi madre cuyo único delito fue no tener un hijo varón -** las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas **- las palabras de sus asesinos, los gritos de mi madre, todo está grabado en mi memoria, pero no podía hacer nada tenía que proteger a Hanabi, soy la hermana mayor debía asegurarme de que nada le pasará -** para cuando terminó su explicación lloraba abiertamente

**- Como se atreve a calumniarnos de esa manera solo para salirse con la suya - **argumento indignado el mayor

**- Kenji-san me va a decir que ya olvido lo que paso aquel día, han pasado quince años pero si yo que entonces era solo una niña lo recuerdo, usted siendo un adulto debe recordarlo mejor -** el sarcasmo de la frase no pasó desapercibido **- ¿Qué edad tenía entonces? ¿Sesenta y cinco? ¿Setenta? -** esas preguntas dejaban sin escapatoria al anciano

**- Sin importar lo que diga todas son calumnias a menos que tenga manera de comprobarlo -** contraataco la ya recuperada del shock Saori **- Nuestro trabajo es velar por el líder no atentar contra él - **

Hinata bajo la cabeza sabedora de que no poseía más que sus palabras y aunque estas fueran verdad nadie se enfrentaría al consejo por apoyarla

**- Eso debieron pensarlo antes de asesinar a mí madre -** escupió con repulsión una voz femenina descubriendo a Hanabi en una esquina sin que nadie supiera el momento en que se infiltro

**- Hanabi-sama no debería escuchar los disparates que su hermana ha inventado -** intervino rápidamente Souji

**- Mi hermana no miente -** aseguró **- Tal vez ella no tenga pruebas pero yo si - **y sin más de entre su ropa saco un diario y comenzó a **leer - "Hanabi ha cumplido una semana es una niña fuerte y sana, aún recuerdo la cara de frustración de los del consejo cuando se enteraron y me siento satisfecha, esos engreídos han menospreciado a mis hijas y algún día se los haré pagar. He recuperado casi totalmente mis fuerzas aunque no se lo he dicho a nadie, doy paseos por la habitación cuando estoy segura de que nadie me ve, pronto poder salir del confinamiento que me impuso el consejo, aunque no me sorprende que lo hayan hecho ellos pensaban que iba a morir y no querían que nadie notara como el sello en mi frente se desvanecía, su decepción debe ser muy grande puesto que no han permitido que Hiashi y Hinata vengan a visitarme, extraño a mi pequeña, tan emocionada que estaba cuando supo que iba a ser la hermana mayor y aun no puede conocer a su hermanita, lo primero que haré en cuanto salga será presentarlas estoy segura que se amaran tanto como yo las amo"**- término de leer y enfoco la mirada sobre su padre **- Esto fue lo último que escribió justó el día de su muerte, si bien no los acusa directamente si deja claro que la única manera en que ella hubiera muerto es siendo asesinada, en una zona donde solo los miembros del consejo tenían acceso -** expuso sin despegar la mirada de su progenitor

El semblante de Hiashi permanecía tan inamovible como siempre aunque su mente analizaba la información de manera rápida **- Hinata, Hanabi salgan necesito hablar en privado con ellos -** aunque su voz parecía tener el tonó de siempre los ancianos sintieron escalofríos al escucharlo

Hinata dudo en seguir la orden hasta que sintió que era tirada del brazo por una Hanabi que la arrastraba fuera de aquel lugar.

/

Una vez que Hanabi hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, Hiashi miro a los ancianos quienes estaban sin habla, mirándose unos a otros como si ello fuera a darles una solución al problema que se había formado.

**- ¿Y bien? - ** pregunto secamente **- querían una explicación ahora yo la exijo de ustedes - **

**- Hiashi-sama ¿no creerá lo que dijeron Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama es verdad? - ** argumento Saori

**- De eso quiero que me convenzan, que mis hijas se han equivocado y existe una buena razón para que Hikari haya muerto cuando estaba segura de su recuperación - ** expuso pero no encontró ninguna respuesta del grupo de ancianos **- Saben lo que pasara si no me responden - ** advirtió pero el silencio siguió por al menos un momento

**- Lo único que debe tener presente es que todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido en favor del clan - ** hablo Kenji el de mayor edad y quien era el que presidia el consejo

**- ¿eso es una aceptación de culpa? - ** pregunto el cabeza del clan dominando sus emociones

**- Tómelo como quiera pero no me arrepiento de las decisiones que hemos tomado, para favorecer al clan - ** sentencio mientras se ponía en pie para marcharse

Como si la acción del anciano hubiera sido la gota que derramo el vaso de la emociones de Hiashi, se lanzó contra él aunque logro esquivarlo al hacerse a un lado y quien recibió el golpe fue la puerta que termino despostillándose, las astillas volaron hasta caer alrededor de los combatientes

**- ¿Por qué? - ** pregunto el castaño más joven mientras volvía a embestir al anciano quien a pesar de sus años lograba esquivarlo no sin dificultad

**- Hikari fallo en darle un digno heredero al clan, no esperarías que la dejáramos ufanarse de su logro - ** fue la réplica de Kenji quien también ataco al líder, el intercambio de intentos de golpes duro lo que para los presentes era una eternidad pero en realidad solo fueron unos minutos hasta que Hiashi se quedó esperando el golpe no porque no pudiera esquivarlo sino porque estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su integridad para poder tenerlo a su alcance

Cuando el golpe impacto en el brazo de Hiashi, este con el otro brazo tomo el cuello del anciano ahorcándolo quien no esperaba ese movimiento, Kenji intentó corresponder con un golpe pero la falta de aire causada por el estrangulamiento le nublo la vista mientras sentía como perdía la consciencia sin embargo cuando estaba seguro que moriría sintió como su cuerpo era arrojado contra la pared, siendo el impacto lo que le hizo perder el conocimiento.

Después volteo hacia el resto del consejo quienes los miraban aterrados desde sus lugares **- Debería matarlos a todos - ** soltó agresivamente y los vio temblar **- pero eso me convertiría en alguien tan bajo como ustedes - ** un suspiro de alivio salió de las bocas de todos los ancianos **- sin embargo tampoco puedo dejarlos como si nada pasara - ** cerro sus ojos analizando la situación **- Por el momento todos serán recluidos en custodia, hasta que sepa cómo actuar - ** camino a la puerta y al abrirla se percató de que al menos la mitad del clan estaba frente a su despacho, por lo que no tuvo problema en hacer lo dicho. Después subió a su habitación

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Me van a pelear por que casi no hay sasuhina pero es hora de ir cerrando ideas que se plantearon en otros cap

**n.n:** lo se fue cruel de mi parte pero esa era la idea desde el inicio, C se ha ido pero las consecuencias se han hecho presentes, no te preocupes Hiashi se calmara pero Neji si tendrá su pelea con Sasuke para tranquilizarlo

**JenSchiffer****: **Hinata no esta embarazada al menos no lo estaba en ese momento, ella si vio el resultado y Sasuke pregunto al ver de que era la prueba espero que este cap también te guste

**e:**

**Makaa-chan:** oh que bueno que me lo dices eso me pasa a mi también, Hinata no esta embarazada o no lo estaba en ese momento si mi loca cabecita tiene muchas ideas solo espera

**AlexanUchiha:** C solo tenia que aparecer para que Hinata tomara valor de tomar las riendas de su vida, ahora esta en eso aunque afecte a Neji o a alguien más si no sé que pensaba con el lemon pero bueno salió

**Anonimo****: **mas bien lo están dejando a la suerte "que suceda cuando tenga que suceder" como tantas parejas que yo conozco

**Uchiha Hyuga hinata:** C fue muy considerado pero de todos modos hubo consecuencias, pero todo será para bien

**Anónimo 2:** no lo esta pero no te preocupes que lo estará

**hinatacris:** los celos han pasado, ahora Hinata haciéndole una escena lo pensare es una buena idea

**Akane-chan17:** oh yo debopasar a comentar aunque sea un me encanta (porque me encanto el ultimo cap de "los coleccionistas", C es un buen sujeto como decía Neji, Hinata esta dejando ver un lado que no conocían o serán las hormonas?, Neji merecia ser castigado por portarse mal con su adorada prima

**Anglica:** oh pues la respuesta la dio Hinata no esta embarazada… todavía, son mis primeros lemon así que soy una novata, gracias por tus palabras me alientan a seguir con mis locuras aquí esta la continuación

**Viviana Miu:** aquí la continuación espero que te guste

**hina hyuga: ** habrá Uchiha-Hyuga solo se paciente, actualizare lo más rápido que pueda pero no prometo nada gracias

**ross: ** C era un personaje que entro para hacer que Hinata tomara otra actitud por eso no peleo con Sasuke pero habrá una pelea solo espera


	44. Castigo

Pues bien estoy de regreso sé que tarde pero me cambie de trabajo y eso implico muchas cosas, la buena noticia es que gracias a eso tendré un poco más de tiempo para escribir, pero no se emocionen también hay que ver que dice la inspiración

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Castigo

Una vez afuera Hanabi se percató de que un gran número de personas se encontraban fuera del despacho, alzó una ceja extrañada y mascullo un "al final somos un clan de chismosos " sin embargo no pudo concentrarse mucho en ello pues Hinata la arrastró apartándose de la muchedumbre

**- ¿Cómo fue que entraste? -** preguntó la pelinegra en voz baja a la menor

**- Aunque no lo creas puedo ser muy discreta -** replicó con lo que intentaba sonar como indignación pero solo consiguió una mirada de reproche **- Esta bien - **dijo resignada **- Alguien preocupado por ti me introdujo de manera rápida y discreta - **sonrió de manera desconcertante **- Eso explica tantas cosas- **añadió en un susurro** - Aunque deberías enseñarle modales, entró a mi habitación y prácticamente me arrastro para ayudarle- **esta vez su indignación fue real.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Hinata ante la explicación de su hermana quien la fulmino con la mirada **- Ne-san - ** la llamo **- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada de lo que paso con mamá? - ** pregunto con una tristeza que la mayor jamás había notado

**- Durante todo este tiempo me he sentido culpable de no poder ayudar a mamá, yo estaba allí pero no hice nada por ella, me escondí… nos escondí y tuve que escucharlo todo aterrada de lo que sucedería si nos encontraban - ** las lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos **-Como iba a presentarme y decir lo que había pasado cuando no fui capaz de intervenir - ** sollozó en el hombro de la menor que la abrazo en cuanto vio que el llanto de su hermana

El estruendo de la puerta al ser azotada hizo reaccionar a las hermanas que vieron a su padre salir dando órdenes y proliferando amenazas de muerte si no era obedecido, rápidamente algunos de los miembros de la rama principal se encargaron de cumplir sus órdenes llevándose a los miembros del consejo a la parte más alejada de los territorios y se formaron en turnos para vigilarlos hasta que se decidiera su futuro.

Mientras tanto Hinata y Hanabi se vieron enfrentadas a tener que explicar lo acontecido pues si bien una gran parte escucho lo que había sucedido, muchos no lo comprendían a cabalidad, Hiashi bajo mientras ellas hacían el relato pero solo se dejó ver cuando terminaban, al escucharlo bajar todos voltearon a verlo su semblante aun reflejaba la rabia en el por lo cual cada uno de los allí presentes preferían mantenerse a la distancia

**- Hiashi-sama - ** exclamaron con sumo nerviosismo al verlo acercarse

**- ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? - ** fue la pregunta que salió de sus labios tomando por sorpresa a los presentes **- Conocen la situación, los estatutos me permiten deshacer el consejo pero como comprenderán eso no me es suficiente como satisfacción, tampoco quiero tomar una acción arbitraria que provocara una revolución al interior del clan - ** paseo su mira entre los reunidos quienes se miraban entre ellos presos de la sorpresa y la incredulidad **- A partir de la desaparición del consejo habrá cambios importantes, para ello el consenso de la mayoría es fundamental, así que tienen hasta el anochecer para decidirlo y hacérmelo saber - ** fueron sus palabras finales volviendo a marcharse sin dejar que pronunciaran palabra alguna. Tan pronto como Hiashi hubiera desaparecido los murmullos empezaron a llenar el ambiente hablaban entre si más preocupados por los cambios que vendrían que por cual podría ser el destino del consejo

**- Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama - ** se escuchó un voz sobre las demás **- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? - ** la formulación de tal pregunta hizo que todos se fijaran en ellas

**- ¿Por qué deberíamos darles esa respuesta? - ** cuestiono de vuelta la menor con un tono serio que parecía más una amenaza

**- Hanabi quiere decir que la respuesta no está en nosotras sino en ustedes - **intervino la pelinegra antes de que alguien respondiera de mala manera a lo dicho por su hermana **- Padre hablo de cambios e incluyo a todos ahora solo deben tener el valor de tomar esa oportunidad - ** las palabras de Hinata hicieron que una sonrisa se fuera formando en los rostros de todos **- Ahora si nos permiten nosotras también nos retiramos - ** tomó la mano de la menor y desaparecieron escaleras arriba

Una vez arriba la castaña se detuvo obligando a su hermana a hacerlo **- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - ** interrogo

La pelinegra sonrió **- No lo entiendes Hanabi-chan - ** le revolvió el cabello **- han dejado que los demás decidan por ellos tanto tiempo que necesitan que alguien les recuerde que tienen el poder decidir sobre su vida - ** la menor la miro como analizándola después sonrió abiertamente

**- Que diplomática - ** soltó como si un defecto de tratará **- ****Espero que te sirva de algo, porque debe estar muy enojado -** dijo al despedirse de ella en la puerta de la habitación de esta

/

Apenas puso un pie dentro se vio rodeada por unos brazos que la sostuvieron fuertemente contra el cuerpo contrario, Hinata no se opuso al contrario se dejó envolver en la sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad que le daba estar entre los brazos de quien unos llamaban demonio y para ella era un Ángel.

**- Pensé que ya te habías ido -** susurro después de un minuto de disfrutar del abrazo

**- ¿Y dejarte sola en este momento?, estas completamente loca -** la abrazo con más fuerza depositando un beso en su coronilla.

**- Tal vez lo esté -** sonrió contra su pecho **- Me siento mejor, aunque debo reconocer que tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder -** se sincero

Sasuke la separo un poco de ella y le robo un beso que fue seguido por otro y otro intermitentemente. Mientras ellos se besaban buscando deshacerse de sus temores, por las escaleras la figura del hombre de mediana edad se iba acercando a paso firme y calmado, sumido en sus preocupaciones, tratando de desenredar la maraña de pensamientos y sentimientos que se apoderaron de él, pronto se encontró en la puerta de la habitación de su primogénita dispuesto a tocar cuando se percató primero de que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta segundo de que su hija no se encontraba sola, las voces colándose por la abertura lo delataba, con todo el cuidado del que era posible se detuvo a escuchar la conversación que tenían adentro.

**- Si estuviera en su lugar les haría lo mismo que ellos le hicieron a tu madre -** escucho a una voz masculina decir

**- ¡Sasuke-kun! -** escucho la voz escandalizada de la pelinegra seguida de lo que asumió era una risa

**- Al parecer no te he corrompido lo suficiente, sino no te asombrarías de lo que te digo -** la ironía en su voz hizo fruncir el ceño al Hyuga mayor

**- No me asombra, simplemente no te imagino haciendo algo así -** dijo con dulzura la chica

**- Olvidas que asesine a mi hermano -** soltó él con dolor

**- Eso fue diferente, no te imagino planeando como torturar a alguien solo por el placer de hacerlo - **El silencio que siguió a esta frase preocupo al líder Hyuga quien se disponía a entrar cuando la conversación se reanudo

**- Ojala puedas guardar esa opinión de mi para siempre - ** hablo por fin el Uchiha

**- No eres el mal encarnado, sin importar lo que digan - **dijo con lo que a Hiashi le pareció un tono demasiado meloso **- pero dime que es lo que harías si fueras un Hyuga - **

**- Segura que lo quieres saber - ** pregunto en tonó burlón

**- Si no quisiera no te lo preguntaría - ** fue la respuesta de la chica con un muy leve sarcasmo

**- los Hyuga pueden ver la red de chackra ¿cierto? - ** la chica asintió con la cabeza **- Paralelamente corre el sistema circulatorio, entonces con el pretexto de golpear algunos punto para evitar que huyan, golpearía además las venas en lugares estratégicos para asegurarme de que se ahogaran en su propia sangre, lentamente, sintiendo como el aire les falta pero incapaces de hacer algo para que eso no suceda - ** aunque no podía verlo el Hyuga mayor estaba seguro que en la cara el Uchiha había una sonrisa malévola

**- Y aun así todo lo que puedan sufrir no compensaría ni un minuto del sufrimiento que le infringieron a mi madre -** palabras dichas saliendo de los labios de quien era considerada la más amable de la aldea sorprendieron a sus oyentes provocando un tenso silencio roto por una estridente carcajada

**- Cuando creo que no puedes ser mejor te superas -** comentó el Uchiha haciendo sonreír a la chica

**- ¿Te veré esta noche? -** preguntó ella en respuesta sin borrar su sonrisa, logrando que afuera su padre apretara los puños al escucharla

**- No -** la voz de Sasuke fue firme **- Mañana salgo de misión y quiero descansar lo más que pueda - **agrego a manera de explicación

**- Eso nunca te ha detenido -** reprocho la chica

**- Lo sé, pero es la primera vez que salgo de misión con alguien del equipo 10 y no sé cómo se vaya a comportar, así que debo estar alerta -** amplió su explicación

**- Ah -** fue la seca respuesta de la chica seguida del sonido de pasos

**- ¿Qué pasa? -** inquirió ante el tonó que uso la chica

**- Nada -** contesto simplemente

**- Hinata -** la llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta **- No tienes que estar celosa - **

**- ¿Por qué debería estar celosa?, porque te vas a ir de misión con Ino -** soltó con evidente enojó

**-Nunca dije que fuera ella -** trató de evitar un enfrentamiento

**- Pues no creo que haya alguien más, hasta donde sé Shikamaru-kun está en suna y Chouji-kun en la hierba así que no veo otra opción -** reclamo de nuevo

Pero en vez de contestar el Uchiha bajo la cabeza hasta apoderarse de los labios contrarios durante largo rato **- Exactamente por eso debo estar preparado-** dijo cuándo al final se separaron y sin agregar nada más se marchó.

Ni siquiera había transcurrido un minuto de que el Uchiha se marchara cuando la puerta fue abierta de manera intempestiva, dejando que la figura de Hiashi se adentrara en la habitación

**- Padre -** Susurro Hinata al dar la vuelta y quedar frente al mayor

**- Necesitamos hablar -** sentenció el castaño mientras cerraba la puerta tras él, la pelinegra asintió en silencio moviéndose hacia atrás hasta que choco con la cama, donde calló sentada con su padre de pie delante de ella

**- ¿Quién te hablo del sello de tu madre? - **preguntó Hiashi con la mirada fija en Hinata

**- Siempre lo supe, estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo y a que cada persona que lo tuviera lo escondiera que nunca me cuestione su existencia - **respondió con sinceridad pero sin mirarlo a los ojos **- Además, mamá nunca lo oculto simplemente se limitaba a no hablar del tema - ** acotó de forma simple

**- ¿Y de dónde saco Hanabi ese diario? -** volvió a preguntar

**- Yo se lo di -** esta vez clavo su mirada en los ** - Cuando cumplí dieciséis encontré un pergamino cuyo contenido eran los diarios de mamá, los guarde y se los di en su último cumpleaños- **amplio su explicación sin desviar la mirada

Hiashi le sostuvo la mirada durante al menos un par de minutos en los que al parecer analizaba todo lo que había descubierto **- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? - ** aunque la pregunta era escueta la menor supo a qué se refería

Hinata alzo los hombros antes de empezar a hablar **- No lo sé, tal vez porque estaba demasiado atemorizada con la idea de que hicieran lo mismo con Hanabi, o tal vez porque temía que te decepcionaras aún más si decía que no fui capaz de proteger a mamá - ** una vez más desvió la mirada esta vez clavándola en el suelo

**- Eras una niña - ** dijo el hombre como si eso explicara todo

**- ¿Y que sí lo era? Ya era una decepción para todos - ** argumento tratando de quitarle peso al asunto pero sin poder ocultar el tremendo dolor que aún le provocaba recordarlo

**- Un niño no podía hacer nada - ** volvió debatir el castaño

**- Eso qué importancia tiene ahora, madre no volverá solo por aceptar que no podía hacer nada - ** volvió a subir la mirada con expresión suplicante en ellos **- Ahora que todo salió a la luz no me siento cómoda hablando de ello - ** retiro la mirada esperando la respuesta de su padre

Hiashi la miro en silencio **- No fui el padre que necesitabas, y no estoy seguro de poder serlo nunca, pero siempre estaré para protegerte - ** hablo por fin para acariciar la cabeza de la pelinegra antes de darse vuelta para marcharse

Camino hasta la puerta al llegar se detuvo y volteo el rostro **- Hinata - ** la llamo y ella lo miro con curiosidad ** - ****Siempre he pensado que los ojos de los Uchiha son negros como su alma, tu eres demasiado bondadosa para ser una Hyuga, estar con un Uchiha solo te destruirá, sé que no me equivoco pero estoy dispuesto a que me demuestres lo contrario**** - ** el sonrojo de la pelinegra le hizo sonreír internamente **- Tienes tres meses, si en ese tiempo no me convences yo mismo te conseguiré un marido, y no quiero saber que se ha entrado a esta casa sino es como se debe - ** con esas palabras salió de la habitación dejando a una sonrojada Hinata pensando que tanto sabría su padre

/

El resto del día transcurrió con una densa calma, cada uno de los Hyuga se dedicaba a sus tareas como si nada anormal hubiese sucedido, sin embargo las palabras del líder se habían diseminado por todo el lugar haciéndolo el tema principal de las conversaciones. Una hora antes de la cena llegaron ante el líder un grupo de hombres que no serían mayores a él, Hiashi los miro y sin pronunciar una palabra salió de la casa principal dirigiéndose al centro de todo el territorio, una vez allí no le extraño que estuviera reunido prácticamente la totalidad del clan

**- Hiashi-sama - **tomó la palabra uno de la comitiva que buscara al **líder - Hemos escuchado su llamado y estamos aquí para darle la respuesta que nos pidió - ** hizo una pausa y miro a sus compañeros en busca de aprobación al obtenerla siguió **- Estamos de acuerdo en que la falta del consejo merece un castigo ejemplar, sin embargo, no estamos dispuestos a permitir un derramamiento inútil de sangre, hace muchos años esperamos un cambio que usted nos propone pero, ¿Cómo estamos seguros de que realmente ocurrirá cuando haya conseguido su venganza? - **

Hiashi enfocó la mirada primero en quien habló y después la paseó por cada uno de los presentes **- Aunque todos deben saberlo ya, se los confirmaré, mi esposa, Hikari, era una Hyuga del bouke -** varios gritillos de sorpresa se escucharon **- Ella desaprobaba la mayoría de las decisiones que tome en ese momento, respecto a eso nada puedo cambiar, lo único que puedo hacer para honrar su memoria como no lo he hecho en todos estos años es cumplir su más grande deseo y desaparecer el sello que tanto daño ha hecho - **un grito de aceptación se escucho **- Aun así nuestro clan es muy grande, demasiado para que una sola persona se encargue de él, por lo que el consejo deberá volver a formarse - ** todo se volvió silencio en cuanto termino la frase **- La diferencia debe estar en quienes lo conformaran, esa será la primera tarea que debemos enfrentar pero para ello debemos cerrar el círculo que nos ata la vieja guardia - ** una vez más paseo su mirada por la concurrencia **- Así que díganme ¿cuál es su decisión?-**

**- Todos convenimos en que el único castigo aceptable es la muerte, la mejor manera una ejecución rápida, así el honor del clan no se vería manchado, ni se atentaría a la memoria de Hikari-sama, ella jamás habría aceptado un derramamiento de sangre por su causa -** hablo otro de los miembros de la comitiva que fueron a su encuentro

**- ¿Cuándo y quien se encargara de ello? -** pregunto Hiashi

**- Mañana al anochecer, primero debemos informar a hogake-sama sobre lo que ha pasado -** agregó el mismo hombre tomó aíre y continuo** - Asumimos que le gustaría encargarse de ello, pero si desea que alguien más se encargue de ello lo entenderemos - **

**- No permitiría que alguien más se encargara, pero no solo seré su ejecutor también me reservo el derecho de ser yo quien les informe que sucederá con ellos -** dijo el líder Hyuga y dando media vuelta se encamino hacia al lugar donde se mantenía en custodia al consejo

En cuanto llego entró sin mirar a nadie más, topándose con los ancianos quienes se levantaron de sus lugares con una mirada retadora a pesar de las circunstancias

**- No te da vergüenza la manera en que has tratado a un grupo de ancianos que apenas pueden defenderse - **reclamo uno de ellos con altanería

**- A ustedes no les importó dañar a una mujer recién parida que además estuvo a punto de morir, ¿por qué debería importarme que pasen incomodidad las últimas horas de su vida? -** soltó con ironía

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -**- pregunto Kenji **- No puedes hacer algo como eso solo para satisfacer tu necesidad de lo que consideras justicia - **le increpo de nuevo

Hiashi sonrió con malicia antes de contestar** - No es una decisión mía, la ha tomado todo el clan -** la mirada de incredulidad de los ancianos lo hizo ampliar su sonrisa **- ¿De verdad pensaron que iba a ser tan estúpido como para emprender acción contra ustedes sin contar con su apoyo? -** los ancianos lo miraron con horror pero sin poder formular palabra alguna **- La ejecución tendrá lugar mañana y aquí permanecerán hasta ese momento, pero como no hay razón para mantener despiertos a alguien que de todos modos va a morir cerrare sus puntos de chackra para que no puedan escapar - ** hizo una pausa analizando a los rostros frente a él **- si creen que hacer lo mismo conmigo es una opción solamente les recuerdo que afuera hay por lo menos diez Hyuga por cada uno de ustedes - ** acotó al interceptar miradas entre ellos, a los miembros del consejo no les quedo más que acatar la orden dada, Hiashi decía la verdad después de perder su poder ni un solo Hyuga que dudara en detenerlos.

Habiendo terminado de cerrar los puntos del último miembro del consejo, el hombre de mediana edad se encamino a la puerta y antes de salir volteo el rostro con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro **- Espero que duerman bien, porque yo dormiré como no lo he hecho en años - ** Salió despidiendo a los Hyuga que estaban de guardias, informando la manera en que había procedido o al menos parte de ella, después de todo nadie sabía que había ejecutado la idea del Uchiha y con la misma sonrisa se retiró a su dormitorio

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Y eso es lo que paso con el consejo, ahora que Hiashi puso en marcha el plan de Sasuke ¿significa que acepta a su yerno? Digo sus palabras a Hinata no deben ser en valde

**n.n:** Es uno de los primeros cap que estuvieron pensados, espero no decepcionarte me cuesta trabajo el desarrollo de la acción se me da más el drama, Hanabi se ha llevado el fic y todavía falta nos leemos pronto

**JenSchiffer****: Hinata** saco de su pecho todo el dolor y la rabia que había guardado demasiado tiempo, pero al fin logro poner a los viejos en su lugar, por ellos no te preocupes nadie los quiere (ni en el clan), Hiashi vivio una mentira asi que es obvio que se moleste al haber sido manipulado en "pos del clan"

**raven:** gracias

**Makaa-chan:** lee con clama no te enredes me alegra que te gustara así que aquí está la continuación

**AlexanUchiha:** ahhh ahora Hiashi se ganó el cariño de todos, Hinata se hartó y estallo y Hanabi tuvo una oportuna intervención para salvarla, los Uchiha-hyuga están en camino (ups has como que no leíste eso) así que no desesperes

**Misfits****: **waaaa yo estoy feliz de que te haya gustado, Hanabi sale a proteger a su hermana como ella la ha protegido o ¿no?, Sasuke fue domado pero no se queja habrá que esperar a ver si le sigue gustando cuando comience tu sabes que, puso el punto sobre las i en el asunto con los ancianos y ahora se siente libre, Hiashi no es tan malo solo es algo… ¿inocente? Descubrir la verdad le dio mucho coraje pero como vos dice tiene que comportarse es el líder y no puede dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos al menos no en público, lo de los matrimonios arreglados se verá en el siguiente no desesperes te veo pronto

**Uchiha Hyuga hinata:** gracias era un cap importante para mí, pero no pensé que fuera tan bien aceptado Hinata llego a su tope y por fin les puso límites a los miembros del consejo aquí está la continuación

**hinatacris:** el consejo del mal se ha ido ahora solo debemos esperar a ver qué pasa de aquí en adelante Hinata ha cambiado para bien y así segura

**Akane-chan17:** waaaaa que bueno que no les importe porque realmente me preocupaba bueno el suspenso se terminó al menos en parte porque las cosas comenzaran a dar otra vuelta pronto, lo demás ya lo conteste en mi rewie, gracias

**Nora:** aquí está el cap espero que también te guste, los cambios de Hinata serán permanentes, creo que en este cap se noto

**Viviana Miu:** necesitaba sacarlo después de años de contenerse, además era justo darle un pequeño descanso al sasuhina

**ross: ** Sasuke es complicado pero digamos que entiende porque se lo dice Hinata, después de todo él también viene de un clan muy estricto, parece que acepto a Sasuke pero habrá que esperar, la historia de Hikari y Hiashi se parece pero no es lo mismo

**HanaMui1: **gracias me alegra que te guste y me impresiona que lo leyeras en una noche, sobre los signos de puntuación, si observas he ido mejorando, aunque aún se me van algunos, de inicio solía escribir en la noche/madrugada ya que solo tenía ese momento por la universidad y las prácticas y no solía revisarlos, ahora ya tengo un poco más de tiempo para hacer una edición más o menos decente pero gracias por hacérmelo notar. El embarazo de Hinata se dará aunque ese no era el momento, Naruto y su reacción está en pausa pero si los vera juntos, solo que aún no defino bien la situación. Sobre los diálogos hago eso mismo poner todo en un mismo párrafo, pero es imposible si la plática es intercalada y me parece demasiado poner "él dijo" "ella dijo" cuando se infiere quien habla, pero de todos modos lo tomare en cuenta gracias por tus observaciones y espero que te guste este cap


	45. Cosas que no puedes cambiar

Después de meses me presento con esto espero que les guste esta raro, pero en mi nuevo trabajo me cargaron la mano como novatada asi que mi cerebro se seco espero que sea un cap decente al menos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cosas que no puedes cambiar

**- ¿Sasuke?, o sea ¿Sasuke?, ¿Uchiha Sasuke? -** pregunto la castaña con viva emoción en la voz **- ¿enserio? ¿Sasuke? -** repitió cuando la pelinegra frente a ella solo asintió en silencio **- lo se estoy siendo molesta es solo que aún no me lo puedo creer -** volvió a hablar mientras se acercaba más a la Hyuga que la miraba desde la comodidad de su cama **- casi me desmayo de la impresión cuando Hiashi-san lo anuncio - ** comento **- además explica porque Neji está comportándose como un energúmeno - ** agrego mientras tomaba la manos de la Hyuga quien aún no decía una palabra **- Hinata ¿estás bien? No luces muy contenta que digamos - **

**- Estoy bien Tenten-san es solo que aún no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo - ** tranquilizo a la castaña a quien se le notaba la preocupación

**- Es verdad, han sido muchos cambios en poco tiempo es normal que sigas en shock, pero deberías estar feliz mañana llega Sasuke y ya no tendrán que esconderse para estar juntos - ** dijo para subirle el animó a la pelinegra quien sonrió de manera tímida

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la Hyuga ** - Ni siquiera puedo asimilar que lo haya aceptado -** después con preocupación agrego **- Aún no sé cómo le diré a Sasuke-kun que padre quiere que haga un cortejo formal - **

**- Bueno, no creo que lo tome a mal considerando que Hiashi-san pudo haberlo vetado de por vida, o hacer que medio clan lo atacara después de su "amistosa" presentación - ** intervino de nuevo la maestra de armas logrando que su interlocutora se pusiera roja al recordar cuando le conto dicho incidente **- pero ahora no debes preocuparte por eso, mejor cuéntame todos los detalles - ** la incito haciendo que su rostro se pusiera aún más rojo

/

La noche cayo sin problemas la luna proveía de luz las calles de una semivacía konoha, o lo que debería ser una vacía konoha pues supuestamente solo los encargados de la guardia se encontraban despiertos, pero no era así, una figura se deslizaba por con cuidado por las sombras en espera de que nadie se percatase de su presencia no era un enemigo pero también estaba consciente de que si la encontraban estaría en serios problemas por ello, siguió hasta que llego a su destino, un suspiro salió de sus labios y con cuidado se adentró en aquel lugar, guiándose por solo por su tacto subió las escaleras y se condujo por el pasillo hasta la puerta que buscaba entro en ella, revolvió en el armario para después meterse en la cama.

Cuando la luz del sol dio de lleno en su rostro frunció el ceño y se volteó buscando escapar de la molesta sensación, abrió sus ojos con pesar tratando de ajustarse al cambio de luz y entonces se levantó con rapidez asustada al desconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, paseo sus blancas orbes por el lugar para después soltar el aire que estaba reteniendo

**- lo volví a hacer - ** se lamentó al ponerse en pie y darse cuenta que como otras ocasione se encontraba vestida solo con el camisón que solía usar para dormir, mientras que su mano estaba aferrada a una de las prendas que Sasuke solía usar para dormir, totalmente avergonzada se paralizo cuando escucho que la puerta se abría, por la puerta se delineo la figura del Uchiha quien llegaba con un semblante cansado mismo que cambio al fijarse quien estaba en su habitación

**- De haber sabido que me esperaba este recibimiento me hubiera saltado la visita a la oficina de Tsunade - ** soltó con una lascivia en la voz cosa que solo atino a sonrojar más a Hinata **- Es bueno saber que me extrañaste - ** añadió señalando la camisa que aun colgaba de la mano de la pelinegra

La Hyuga solo pudo boquear al no encontrar palabras para describir la razón por la que se encontraba no solo en su casa sino que además en su habitación, sin contar que las palabras de Sasuke no habían sino acentuado su incapacidad de poder hilar una idea decente **- Yo… yo… - ** tartamudeo mientras veía como la sonrisa de él se ensanchaba a cada paso que daba

**-Te llevare a casa - ** Sasuke cambio de repente el tono de voz por uno serio **- en esas condiciones no creo que puedas regresar sola - ** agrego con malicia mientras recorría con su mirada el cuerpo de la Hyuga, fue entonces cuando ella recordó que solo vestía una ligera pijama que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación por lo cual su rostro se volvió completamente roja **- Vamos estaremos en tu habitación en un segundo - ** asevero mientras extendía su mano hacia ella

**- ¡no! - ** prácticamente grito la Hyuga **- Padre te matara si te encuentra - ** explica de manera rápida y luego toma aire **- él… él quiere… - ** intenta hablar para delimitar la situación

**- ¿Tu padre quiere todo el acto protocolario? - ** pregunto de manera burlona al ver la duda de Hinata quien solo asintió en silencio **- lo imagine cuando encontré a tu primo esperándome en la entrada, solo para advertirme que no me pasara de listo contigo - ** se acercó a ella y la tomo por la barbilla obligándola a alzar la cara y mirarlo **- Tal vez debería decirle que ya no eres una niña… en ningún sentido - ** comento con una sonrisa ladeada mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor de ella **- Pero si ellos quieren que todo sea tradicional, lo mejor es que empecemos porque estuvieras en casa por la mañana - ** y sin agregar más palabras desaparecieron de la habitación.

/

Era pasado medio día veía a Hinata pasear por la sala de la mansión, los nervios de la Hyuga eran totalmente visibles mientras que él se mostraba impasible aunque claro todo era parte de su fachada, pues se encontraba de la misma manera, Hiashi había simplemente aparecido ante ellos mirándolos y después de había marchado sin pronunciar una palabra fuera de acuerdo o desagrado, acción que desato la escena en la que se encontraban. Sasuke sonrió internamente pensando que era mejor el que no le hubiera contado entonces sobre la clara molestia que presentaba su guardián y no se refería a Neji que los veía desde el otro lado de la habitación con una reservada pero fría molestia, cosa que lo hizo sonreír internamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada desafiante.

**- Hinata - ** la llamo y la Hyuga volteo con inseguridad **- Siéntate - ** pidió o más bien ordeno sin dejar de ver de reojo al castaño Hyuga quien frunció el ceño ante sus palabras y más aún cuando vio a su prima obedecer sin rechistar

**- Padre ha tardado - ** rompió por fin el silencio la chica **- eso no es buen señal - ** comento no pudiéndose contenerse mas

**- Solo está probándonos - ** comento el Uchiha para obtener una mirada de desconcierto por parte de Hinata **- más bien está probándome a mí y tú solo estas en medio - **cavilo en voz alta pero antes de que la chica pudiera preguntar a qué se refería la presencia de otra mujer que debería estar en la tercera edad se noto

**- Hinata-sama alguna de nosotras quisiéramos hablar con usted, podría venir con migo - ** solicito la mujer después de hacer una reverencia de saludo a ambos pelinegros, Hinata dudo un momento por lo que miro a Sasuke quien asintió con la cabeza asegurándole que estaría bien mientras ella se marchaba, después de ello las dos mujeres desaparecieron por el pasillo, apenas salieron de su campo de visión fue que el patriarca hizo su entrada triunfal haciendo una seña a Sasuke para que lo siguiera se dirigió a su despacho.

Una vez que los varones se encontraban reunidos con la puerta cerrada fue que el mayor rompió el silencio

**- Me sorprende verte aquí después de nuestro último encuentro - ** soltó con desdén el Hyuga cosa que no intimido al menor sino que por el contrario le dio más confianza

**- ¿Por qué no habría de venir? Hinata es mi mujer y aunque sus reglas son estúpidas y arcaicas son importantes para usted y usted es importante para ella - ** comento con cierto sarcasmo además de marcar con un tono diferente la palabra usted **- Ahora si piensa que me someteré a las misma reglas que Inuzuka déjeme aclararle que está loco, no estoy orgulloso de mi pasado pero sigo siendo el ultimo de un clan aún más poderoso que los Hyuga - ** sus palabras lograron alterar a Hiashi cosa de la que se percató y aprovecho Sasuke **- y contrario a lo que piensa no lo hago por poder, tengo más poder de lo que cualquiera se pueda imaginar pero no tengo una vida que valga la pena - ** hizo una pausa misma en que los ojos del Hyuga lo examinaban a detalle aun si no utilizaba su byakugan **- o no la tenía hasta que Hinata entro en ella - ** esa última declaración descoloco al mayor **- no espere que me vaya, no acostumbro ceder incluso si estoy equivocado - **Sasuke estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la voz del Hyuga lo detuvo

**- Solo tengo una regla para ti - ** fueron la sus palabras haciendo que el menor volteara a verlo **- te quiero lejos de la cama de mi hija - **dijo amenazante cosa que no hizo mella en el Uchiha

**- Me alejare de su cama pero no le aseguro que ella se aleje de la mía - ** agrego mordaz antes de retirarse con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Apenas cerraba la puerta cuando la mencionada se encontró con él, se veía relajada pero aun así noto preocupación en su mirada

**- ¿Cómo ha ido? - **pregunto ella de manera sutil mientras le tomaba la mano para llevarlo en dirección a su habitación

**- Mejor de lo que imagine - **dijo mientras caminaba detrás de ella, al fijarse en el lugar donde se dirigían se detuvo **- no creo que sea buen idea - **menciono y al ver el desconcierto de la pelinegra se agacho y susurro en su oído **- La única condición de tu padre es que me aleje de tu cama - **sus palabras las hicieron ruborizar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo otra potente voz en se hizo escuchar

**- los invitados no tienen acceso a esta parte de la mansión, aun si son los pretendientes de mis primas - **menciono Neji con marcada molestia al percatarse del intenso rubor en el rostro de la chica

**- Eso no es algo que deba preocuparte - **alego el Uchiha **- solo acompaño a Hinata por algunas cosas ya que saldremos a pasear - **aclaro dándole la espalda al castaño llevándose a la Hyuga con él

/

Apenas salieron de la mansión Neji se les unió a una distancia prudente y de manera silenciosa a menos que Sasuke se acercaba demasiado a la pelinegra, ocasiones en las que simplemente carraspeaba para hacerse notar obteniendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Hinata y una sonrisa burlona de parte del chico quien lo ignoraba sin importarle nada más.

**- Hinata-sama es tarde debemos regresar a la mansión - ** informo el castaño a la pelinegra quien fingió no escucharle mientras volteaba hacia el Uchiha

**- Sasuke-kun ¿vienes a cenar a casa mañana?, Hanabi invito a Kiba así que no hay razón para que no lo aceptes - ** pidió con una sonrisa y aclaro ante la posibilidad de que él se negara

**- Eso quiere decir que no te quedaras conmigo esta noche - ** dijo con una ligera burla en la voz, cosa que molesto al otro Hyuga aunque no hizo ningún comentario

**- Debes descansar, después de todo acabas de llegar de una misión - ** alego ella mientras desviaba la mirada para que no se notara su sonrojo

**- Entonces lo mejor será que te lleve a casa - ** aseguro el pelinegro dando la vuelta para dirigirse a los territorios Hyuga

**- No es necesario, puedo regresar a casa sola - ** alego ella mientras lo tomaba del brazo para detenerlo

**- Lo sé, pero estamos juntos lo que significa que debemos seguir todo el protocolo ¿no? - ** la sonrisa en el rostro de la pelinegra le dio su aprobación razón por la cual tomaron rumbo a la casa de la chica

El camino lo realizaron en silencio que no era tenso al menos hasta que llegaron al gran portón que solo estaba entreabierto esperando a los últimos integrantes del clan

**- Entonces te veré mañana - ** dijo la Hyuga mientras alzaba la cara para mirar a Sasuke a los ojos quien asintió sin agregar nada más, pero cuando la chica se dio vuelta para marcharse él la tomo por el brazo, la atrajo contra su cuerpo ¿ y la beso con pasión hasta dejarla sin aliento

**- Descansa - ** ordeno el pelinegro una vez que se separaron y dio media vuelta para fundirse con la noche dejándola allí sonriente y con las mejillas sonrojadas

**- No debería dejar que la tratara como si fuera una chica de compañía - ** fue el reclamo que le hizo el Hyuga mayor tan pronto como se quedaron solos, sus palabras duras solo recibieron una mirada furiosa de parte de la pelinegra quien se adentró en los terrenos Hyuga cerrando la puerta tras ella dejándolo afuera

/

Tenten no podía contener la risa mientras veía a su marido caminando por toda su habitación como si de un león enjaulado se tratara, con la rabia totalmente reflejada en su cara el hecho de que ella se riera no le ayudaba sino que lo alteraba aún más

**- Esto no tiene nada de divertido Tenten - ** reclamo el Hyuga a la castaña que seguía riendo sentada en la cama **- Primero Hinata-sama no me habla y ahora me cierra la puerta en la cara por evitar que actué de manera insensata - ** volvió a tronar mientras se detenía sentándose en la cama él también

**- Eres el único insensato - ** sentencio la castaña mientras se recargaba contra su cuerpo y lo obligaba a mirarlo **- fue solo un beso, nosotros hacíamos cosas menos inocentes y no por eso era tu chica de compañía o ¿si? - ** pregunto con lo que logro que la pálida tez del Hyuga se coloreara de rojo

**- Era diferente - ** se excusó desviando la mirada

**- ¿por qué? Al contrario de ellos nadie sabía que nosotros estábamos juntos - ** comento y llevándose la mano a la barbilla agrego **- si lo analizas fríamente ellos están en mejor posición que nosotros - ** el Hyuga se quedó callado sabiendo que no tenía argumentos para desbaratar el usado por su mujer **- Hinata quiere a Sasuke, eso es algo que no puedes cambiar - **

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Neji antes de que hablará **- lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que él también lo haga - ** confeso con preocupación **- y eso nadie lo quiere ver - **

**- tal vez eres tu quien no lo nota - ** soltó Tenten adormilada a causa del embarazo **- desde que la conozco es la primera vez que Hinata lucha por algo con todas sus fuerzas - ** soltó un bostezo **- Tal vez esto es algo que no tienes que cambiar… - ** susurro perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Que puedo decir uno de mis cap mas raros pero espero que les guste sino ya saben todos los comentarios son aceptados, prometo que el siguiente ya será mas normal

**n.n:** bueno tenia que deshacerme del consejo para lo que sigue y no imagino a los Hyuga (menos a Hiashi) resolviéndolo por la buenas sakura y naruto saldrán en el siguiente no te preocupes se que los deje de lado pero era necesario

**JenSchiffer****: ** si nos hemos deshecho de las momias como diría hanabi ahora solo debemos tener cuidado con Hiashi supongo que se controlo porque después de todo Sasuke ya le había dicho que Hinata es "su mujer" y no quería ver a su hija en "esa" situación con retraso pero ya esta aquí la continuación

**Tokeijikake no Orenji:** la mente de Sasuke es retorcida en todos sentidos y por lo visto muy útil Hiashi acepto a Sasuke pero no lo quiere demasiado cerca de Hinata o de una parte de Hinata

**Makaa-chan:** Si al menos ya encontraron un punto en común tal vez eso los haga llevarse mejor o al menos no intentar asesinarse cuando se vean

**AlexanUchiha:** jajaja bueno bueno todos se divirtieron con hiashi ¿será que ahora lo querrán? lo tendras pero espera todo a su tiempo perdón por el retraso pero aquí sigo

**Misfits****: **Hiashi se llevo el cap es verdad necesitaba sacar todo lo que llevba dentro y las ideas de Sasuke fueron por demás inspiradoras además eso le abrió las puertas a sasuke aunque sabemos que si no lo hacia en las hubiera tirado para entrar, es verdad los Hyuga por fin conocerán el siglo xxi asi que todo debe ir a mejor al menos hasta que sepan que Hinata salio con el premio en la rifa y si shukaku te sigue molestando ya sabes me lo mandas y aquí lo educo (muajaja)

**Uchiha Hyuga hinata:** pues muy retrasada pero ya esta aquí la continuación espero que les guste y si el consejo se ha ido ahora habrá que esperar a ver que pasa con los Hyuga

**Akane-chan17:** jajaja si Hiashi puso en práctica la idea de Sasuke y nadie lo imagina, ahora esos dos tienen 3 meses antes de que le busquen un marido a Hinata recordemos que ella debe casarse antes o a mas tardar en su próximo cumpleaños asi que deben tener cuidado con eso, lo se kishi nos ayudo y maldijo con eso pero igual lo utilizamos, no dejes que te hagan sentir mal ellos no se toman la molestia de escribir además cada personaje le aporta algo al fic

**Sara-chan:** oh haces que me sonroje gracias por todos tus cumplidos aquí esta el siguiente sigo escribiendo aunque tarde en subir por cierto feliz cumpleaños atrasado espero que este cap te guste, todo esta bien muchas gracias por preocuparte solo me tenían loca con el trabajo pero aquí sigo y seguire (de hecho ya tengo en preproducción el siguiente fic)

**ross: ** sasuke es muy tierno a su manera esa oportunidad dará mucho que hablar espera para saber y lamento la tardanza el trabajo no me daba tregua

**SteffyIrie:** el viejo consejo ya no puede decir nada pero el nuevo seguto tendrá una opinión al respecto, si Hiashi se entera lo mas sano para Kiba será correr no creo que eso lo haga muy feliz

**Blacklady Hyuuga:** oh no te preocupes a veces no se puede por mas que uno quiera, me encanta que te guste como va y los rewie largos asi que no te contengas, Hiashi le a dado una oportunidad a Sasuke aunque en sus palabras es una oportunidad para Hinata mas que para el Uchiha, el consejo se fue y ahora veremos cambios

**Dlkg:** si las momias se han ido y la prueba apenas comienza pero no se si de buena manera Sasuke haciendo de las suyas con Hiashi no parece un bien indicio

**Break Blade****:** entiendo tu punto pero la cosa aquí es que el interés de que el liderazgo cayera en un varon era idea del consejo no de Hiashi es decir para él que alguna de sus hijas fuera su sucesora no le importaba siempre y cuando fuera digna, en cambio los clasistas y misóginos del consejo consideraban que ninguna era buena para ello por ser hijas en primer lugar y descendientes de una mujer del bouke y por ello buscaban que hiashi volviera a casarse y tuviera un hijo varón, además hasta el momento en el universo naruto no hemos la poligamia por lo cual descarta eso de multiples mujeres y a hiashi no le interesa tener a una hija casada con un tipo economicamente poderoso como los feudales sino una hija casada con alguien que pueda darle a un heredero poderoso en terminos de habilidad shinobi, asi que descarta lo de la adopción, gracias por tu rewie y me alegra que te guste mi fic espero que te siga gustando porque ten por seguro que seguire escribiendo


	46. Incomoda cena

Si estoy viva, lamento la tardanza en mi defensa solo diré que la inspiración me vino pero para el proximo fic asi que deje luna de lado un tiempo igual ya estoy de regreso y luna esta en recta final asi que si algo no les gusta no duden en decirlo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Incomoda Cena

La noticia de la cena en casa de los Hyuga se había extendido por la aldea de manera rápida, tal vez debido que Kiba lo gritara a media plaza cuando Hinata inocentemente les conto parte de lo sucedido entre Sasuke y su padre, o tal vez era el hecho de que el Uchiha la hubiera ido a buscar a en ese momento tomándola desprevenida cuando sus brazos se enredaron en su cintura y sus labios se apoderaron de los suyos, robándole el aliento frente a la anonadada mirada de sus compañeros y demás habitantes que se encontraban fuera de su casa en ese momento, cual quiera que fuera la razón la única verdad es que a medio día toda la aldea lo sabía volviéndolo el chisme más interesante del mundo.

Sasuke simplemente ignoraba los cuchicheos que se daban a su alrededor, acostumbrado a ellos primero por ser el último de los Uchiha, después por ser el traidor a la aldea que se había marchado con otro gran traidor, a su regreso por no ser considerado de confianza y ahora no era diferente, pero no era algo que le preocupara, realmente sería estúpido si intentara vivir su vida tratándole de dar gusto a todas las personas, por lo que solo sonrió mientras veía a las personas cuchichear a su paso, había dejado a Hinata en su casa después de separarla de sus compañeros para llevarla a comer a un lindo pero muy discreto restaurante, recordó su rostro con las mejillas sonrosadas cuando, mientras caminaban, enlazo su meñique al contrario estableciendo un contacto íntimo que no era perceptivo a los ojos de los demás, entre ellos no había necesidad de palabras porque el silencio era el mejor medio de expresión entre ellos _te has vuelto un estúpido enamorado___se reprendió mentalmente dando vuelta para llegar a su casa donde se encontró con que tenía un visitante no tan inesperado

**- Dobe- ** saludo a su visitante sin mirarlo realmente para adentrarse en su casa

**- ¿Por qué estas con Hinata? - ** pregunto de golpe el rubio haciendo que el Uchiha se detuviera

**- ¿hablan los celos o tu sentido de propiedad? - ** contraataco el pelinegro volteándose para encararlo **- ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que hablaste con ella por última vez? o ¿es qué solo ahora que ella decidió seguir con su vida eres consciente de lo importante que es? - ** le increpo sin obtener respuesta del rubio por lo que estaba por regresar sobre sus pasos cuando el Uzumaki se decidió a hablar

**- No quiero que termine lastimada - **fueron sus palabras **- y ambos sabemos que a tu lado eso es inevitable - ** agrego un segundo después con voz queda

**- Es bueno saber que la persona que se autodenomino mi mejor y único amigo tiene esa confianza en mí - ** soltó con mordacidad, se acercó hasta estar frente a frente **- Puedo ser un bastardo Naruto pero esperaba que al menos tu pudieras ver más allá - **

**- Es que no entiendo ¿por qué? - ** pregunto sabiendo que sus palabra anteriores habían herido al Uchiha sobre todo por que como el pelinegro lo dijera, siempre tuvo confianza en él

**- ¿Por qué no? Ella necesita un esposo y yo restaurar mi clan - ** respondió como quitándole importancia al asunto

**- Entonces todo se reduce a comodidad y conveniencia - ** asevero con enojo el rubio recibiendo una mirada intimidante del parte de su interlocutor

**- Si se tratara de eso hubiera elegido a cualquier aldeana cuya familia estaría más que feliz de que fuera una Uchiha - **alego el moreno a lo que el Uzumaki asintió en silencio

**- Entonces entiendo aún menos tu decisión - ** confeso el rubio rascándose la nuca

**- no tienes que entenderla me conformo con que no hagas una estupidez que pueda arruinarlo - ** dijo el pelinegro dándose la vuelta y entrando en su casa sin agregar otra cosa, dejando al rubio con una sonrisa

/

Desde que llegara a la mansión una sensación de inquietud se apodero de ella, aunque todo parecía en orden, las personas se encargaban de sus deberes con precisión por lo cual a esa hora los territorios parecía una colmena por causa del movimiento, sin preocuparse de nada se ha dentro en la cocina dispuesta a colaborar con la preparación de la comida, con los ingredientes dispuestos en la mesa se volcó con gran entusiasmo en la tarea, sin embargo apenas había comenzado a picar los mismos cuando una de las miembros del bouke se acercó para anunciarle la presencia de una vista, Hinata no muy contenta con la interrupción de la actividad que le proporcionaba relajación se enfilo a recibir a quien fuera que lo hubiera llegado.

**- Sakura-san - ** pronuncio como saludo la pelinegra al momento de ver quien era

**- Hinata - ** saludo la pelirosa en correspondencia a la Hyuga **- Espero no ser una molestia pero necesito hablar contigo - ** sus palabras fueron dichas de manera suave pero para su interlocutora no pasó desapercibida la furia que se escondían tras ellas por lo que asintió y sin pronunciar una palabra le hizo una seña para que la siguiera hasta su habitación

Una vez que estuvieron dentro la Hyuga cerró la puerta tras ella y miro de manera interrogante a la Haruno, quien le devolvió una mirada caustica antes de hablar **- Supongo que sabes porque razón estoy aquí - ** argumento sin cambiar la dureza de su mirada **- cuando me di cuenta de que Sasuke-kun estaba interesado en ti me sentí mal por no ser yo, pero me dije al menos ella es una persona honesta, ahora ya no estoy segura - ** Hinata noto la amargura en la voz de la pelirosa pero trato de ignorarla

**- Lo lamento Sakura-san pero no te sigo - ** fue lo único que pudo decir en su defensa la pelinegra

**- Me refiero a que no puedo creer que le mintieras a Sasuke-kun sobre el embarazo para hacer que se presentara ante tu padre e hiciera formal su relación - ** soltó con saña la Haruno, causando una muestra de incredulidad de su interlocutora

**- Sakura-san ha sido compañera de equipo de Sasuke-kun por años, pero parece que no lo conoce - ** contesto con voz suave una vez que se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa **- él jamás haría algo que no deseara, aun si realmente estuviera embarazada no sería razón suficiente para que se quedara a mi lado - **sonrío mientras su mirada se perdió tras la pelirosa**- Sasuke-kun se arriesga a todo o nada, vive intensamente aun si se equivoca no hay nada que lo ate a menos que él quiera ser atado - ** hizo una pausa en la que dirigió de nuevo su mirada en la Haruno **- Sakura-san debe saberlo mejor que nadie así que no entiendo porque está diciéndome eso, si lo que quiere es una disculpa no la obtendrá, no es mi culpa que las cosas hayan sucedido como lo han hecho ni me arrepiento de ello, así que no hay necesidad de que volvamos a tener una conversación como esta - ** se encamino a la puerta y antes de abrirla agrego **- no quiero ser grosera pero realmente me gustaría que se fuera - ** Sakura no dijo nada pero sus ojos estaban cristalizados apretó los labios y se marchó con toda la dignidad que le fue posible

/

Cuando llegó donde los Hyuga pudo evitar que las miradas recelosas pero distantes que los habitantes de aquel complejo se posaran en su espalda, sin embargo las ignoro enfilándose a las puertas de la casa principal donde ni siquiera tuvo que tocar cuando ya la puerta era abierta por uno de los varones del bouke quien con fría amabilidad lo llevo a donde ya se encontraban todos los involucrados, Hiashi se encontraba en la cabecera como el líder que era cosa que le hizo recordar a su propio padre, a su derecha Hinata quien no tenía su ropa habitual, sino un sencillo vestido de tonos azules que realzaban la belleza de sus rasgos y marcaba el bien formado cuerpo que poseía, junto a ella se encontraba el Inuzuka quien hacia un inmenso esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquilo, a la izquierda de Hiashi estaba Hanabi quien tampoco traía su ropa habitual vistiendo con el mismo tipo de ropa que su hermana mayor, el lugar vació a su lado sin duda dedujo Sasuke destinado para él y aunque no era de su agrado decidió dejarlo pasar

**- Buenas noches - ** saludo acercándose y tomado el asiento destinado para él, Hiashi clavo su mirada en él pero respondió con toda la educación que su posición exigía

**- Creí que no disfrutaríamos de su agradable presencia - ** soltó el patriarca con malicia al ver que el pelinegro no se disculpaba por el retraso

**- Estaba ocupado - ** comento quitándole importancia al hecho mientras tomaba asiento

**- ¿Y es más importante que llegar a tiempo? - ** intervino Hanabi con una sonrisa que le causó una sonrisa sarcástica al Uchiha

**- Es realmente importante… - ** contesto al comentario de su vecina de asiento, mientras clavaba su mirada en la Hyuga mayor quien se sonrojo levemente, desviando la mirada para que no se notara aunque todos lo notaron.

La cena transcurría en un silencio tan abrumador que las hijas de Hiashi estaban seguras de poder cortar el aire con un cuchillo, finalmente fue Hiashi quien decidió el silencio.

**- Entonces ¿a qué se debió su retraso? - **inquirió el mayor al Uchiha mientras daba un bocado al plato frente a él

**- No es algo de su interés… - **respondió Sasuke arrogantemente mientras el también degustaba un poco de su comida **- pero si es tan importante para usted se lo diré - ** acoto con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios

**- tienes razón no me importa - ** declaro el Hyuga con clama ** - Después de todo no puedo esperar que alguien como tu entienda la cortesía - ** agrego con un ligero tono de burla en la voz

**- Con esa pregunta demuestra la poca cortesía que usted conoce - ** acoto el pelinegro de nuevo mientras daba otro bocado a su comida, recibiendo un la mirada enojada del castaño mayor y una muda suplica por parte de la pelinegra quien lo miraba con ojos de cordero degollado

**- Disculpa si olvido mis modales ante un criminal, perdón un ex criminal cuya reivindicación aún está siendo cuestionada - **acotó mordaz el líder Hyuga logrando que una vena saltara en la frente de su invitado

**- Una historia pública siempre está abierta a cuestionamientos, pero eso no quiere decir que las personas que los hagan tengan la calidad moral requerida para ello - **contesto el pelinegro con el mismo noto mientras apretaba los conteniéndose ** - Mis pecados se asolean y aunque eso no sea suficiente para desaparecerlos, lo será para poder darme un nuevo comienzo - ** agrego después de soltar un suspiro

El silencio se apodero del lugar en cuanto las palabras del Uchiha dejaron de escucharse, la expresión de sorpresa se apodero del rostro de la menor de las Hyuga y el otro invitado, quien solo lograba pasear su mirada del Uchiha a la de la persona sentada a su lado quien sonreía con la mirada baja y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas

**- Kiba-kun - **Hinata rompió el silencio en un susurro haciendo que la atención se concentrará en ella **- ¿Hana-san, ha decidido la fecha de su boda? - ** pregunto intentando suavizar la atmosfera que se había creado

El Inuzuka maldijo en voz baja no tanto por la pregunta pues se había resignado al hecho de que su hermana había elegido con quien pasar su vida, sino porque se dio cuenta del motivo de la pregunta de la Hyuga **- Hana dice que no se casara, ****Kouga ha intentado convencerla pero ella ha decido que va a hacer las cosas a su manera y lo peor es que mi madre la apoya **** - ** comento con enfado evidente por el favoritismo que demostraba la matriarca del clan de los perros

**- Kiba-kun no deberías estar tan molesto, es normal que Tsume-san la apoye ahora mismo está reafirmando el poder de Hana-san como futura matriarca del clan - **intervino Hanabi como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

**- Entonces estas diciendo que si fueras la futura líder de los Hyuga y decidieras demostrar tu poder decidiendo no casarte tu padre debe respaldarte - ** acoto Sasuke con malicia pues sabía que su comentario molestaría a dos Hyuga y al Inuzuka quien ya lo demostraba

**- ninguna de mis hijas se atrevería cometer una estupidez como esa, ellas saben bien cuáles son los deberes que tienen para con su clan - **tomo la palabra el mayor con un tono amenazante que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera a casi todos los presentes

**- ¿Casarse con alguien a quien usted elija y procrear hijos que cumplan con sus expectativas? - ** pregunto Sasuke con mordacidad retando con la mirada al mayor

**- Elegir un marido que sea capaz de hacer que se sientan orgullosas de compartir su vida con él- ** se apresuró a contestar con una evidente molestia en la voz **- alguien cuyo pasado no este manchado de sangre - ** agrego con saña buscando herir al pelinegro

**- algún estúpido hijo de un feudal que en su vida ha tocado un arma y en caso de ser necesario se refugiaría tras ellas para salvar su vida - ** fue la descripción de Sasuke sobre las palabras de Hiashi **- No creí que los Hyuga podrían humillar a sus mujeres de esa manera, degradándolas a simples armas que pueden ser vendidas al mejor postor - ** regreso el golpe al descubrir el motivo de su ultimo comentario **- Vamos Hiashi… san, no me mire de esa manera, si quiere alguien cuyas manos no estén manchadas de sangre, podemos descartar a cualquier ninja de esa lista - ** agrego con mordacidad y burla pues sabía que no había manera en que el Hyuga contrarrestará sus palabras

Hiashi no supo que decir hasta que finalmente dejo la sutileza y arremetió directamente contra el Uchiha **- la sangre en las manos de un ninja puede ser lavada por el descargo de sus actos, excepto la de las tuyas nada puede justificar que traicionaras a los tuyos y asesinaras a tu sangre - **expreso con toda la frialdad de la que era posible logrando que el denso silencio de momentos atrás regresara aún más denso

**- Es cierto - **abrió la boca el Uchiha después de lo que parecieron siglos para el resto de los presentes **- mis actos no pueden ser perdonados, pero hay quienes actúan peor que yo, destrozado a aquellos que debían proteger y aun así no se arrepienten de lo hecho escudándose en que no derraman sangre - ** sus palabras aunque dichas en tono neutro, denotaban la censura que sentía el pelinegro por la manera de actuar del patriarca Hyuga.

Después del intenso intercambio de palabras entre el líder de los Hyuga y el último de los Uchiha la cena se sumió en un tenso silencio, Hanabi solo paseaba la mirada entre los dos protagonistas de la discusión sintiendo que las cosas empeorarían si intervenía, de la misma manera en que notaba que tanto su novio como su hermana tenían el mismo temor, sobretodo porque el único intento de la noche había resultado un desastre, la cena termino en medio del incómodo y tenso silencio.

/

Lo acompañaba hasta la puerta en silencio y con la cabeza baja, él no menciono palabra alguna, no por no desearlo sino porque sabía perfectamente que eran vigilados por la atenta mirada de al menos un par de Hyuga escondidos en los alrededores, cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino le tomo por la barbilla obligándole a mirarlo

**- Todo pasara - **susurro Sasuke acercándose lo suficiente para que solo ella lo escuchara, la Hyuga asintió en silencio entonces él beso su frente y se marchó a casa.

Hinata regreso sobre sus pasos aun con la pesadumbre de lo ocurrido en la cena, sus intenciones aunque buenas solo habían propiciado un conflicto entre Sasuke y su padre, ellas los amaba a ambos y esperaba lograr que la relación entre ellos fuera al menos cordial pero al parecer eso estaba lejos de ser posible

**- fue una cena interesante ¿no?- ** pregunto Hanabi en cuanto la vio entrar

**- Un desastre querrás decir - ** corrigió a la menor mientras la rodeaba con su brazo y la conducía escaleras arriba

**- ¿bromeas? Fue genial - ** dijo la castaña mientras ascendían **- Jamás había visto a alguien plantarle cara a padre - **acoto con emoción logrando que una ligera sonrisa se colara en el rostro de su hermana

**- Hanabi - ** le reprendió suavemente **- no deberías estar feliz cuando casi hay una pelea entre ellos - **agrego de manera seria

La menor no pudo evitar reírse antes de replicarle a su hermana **- Vamos Nee-san vas a decirme ¿que no te encanto el hecho de que el Uchiha te defendiera? - ** la pelinegra se sonrojo ante las palabra de la castaña pero no contesto, pronto llegaron a la habitación de la mayor quien se despidió de Hanabi deseándole una noche de descanso pero antes de que se adentrara la castaña decidió añadir **- Nee-san no dejes que la opinión de padre o nii-san te impidan ir tras tu felicidad - **con un ademan de despedida se marchó por el pasillo

Hinata entro en su habitación contrariada aunque agradecida por las palabras de su hermana, ella amaba a su padre pero también amaba al Uchiha no quería verse alejada de ninguno de los dos pero tampoco podía vislumbrar el que ambos tuvieran una buena relación, guiada solo con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana con pesadez entro en al baño y unos minutos después salió con solo una toalla enredada al cuerpo mientras que con otra secaba su cabello, después rebusco en el armario sacando una ligera pijama misma que se coloco y se metió en la cama, en cuanto las sabanas envolvieron su cuerpo se percató de que no eran lo único que estaba alrededor suyo, unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura y la atrajeron hacia el cuerpo de quien se hallaba a su espalda

**- Pensé que irías a casa - **dijo con tranquilidad dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre el pecho masculino

**- ¿Después de ver el estado en que estabas? - **le increpo suavemente mientras besaba su cabello **- Prefiero que tu padre me mate al encontrarme en tu cama - ** agrego malicioso

**- ¡Sasuke-kun! - **reprendió Hinata con un sonrojo en las mejillas **- padre no debió tratarte así - ** agrego con tristeza mientras se daba vuelta para quedar de frente al Uchiha

**- Ni yo hablarle de la manera en que lo hice - ** sentencio el pelinegro,

La Hyuga negó con la cabeza colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla Uchiha **- Padre cambio pero jamás ha reconocido que se equivocó, Sasuke-kun ha hecho ambas cosas, nadie podría enfrentarse a él de esa manera - ** sentencio la chica quien en envolvió sus brazos sobre el cuerpo masculino

**- No puedes temer a la oscuridad cuando esta forma parte de ti - ** susurro mientras abrazaba a Hinata en la soledad de aquella habitación **- pero vivir con ella es una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que aprender - ** comento mientras observaba a la Hyuga acomodarse sobre él y cerrar los ojos

**- Sasuke-kun sabe que incluso en la oscuridad más absoluta hay una luz - **interpelo ella obteniendo como respuesta un beso, al terminarlo se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que la adormilada voz de la Hyuga se escuchó por la habitación **- Sasuke-kun - ** solo un gruñido por fue su respuesta **- te amo - ** susurro antes de sumergirse en los terrenos de Morfeo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**n.n:** Neji esta actuando a ciegas asi que pronto veremos que sucede, cambie de trabajo y me cargaron la mano además la inspiración se me fue para el siguiente fic pero aquí ando no desesperes

**JenSchiffer****: **Hiashi tiene ganas pero tiene una reputación que mantener por eso se aguanta espero que este te guste

**hinatacris:** Neji esta sufriendo el karma por como trato a hinata y sasuke bueno dicen que a las niñas buenas nos gustan los niños malos

**Makaa-chan:** como si a sasuke le importara de todos modos se metió a la cama de Hinata

**AlexanUchiha:** que puedo decir: humor involuntario, yo bien dramática pero me alegra que les haga reir lo importante es provocar algo en el lector, Neji Neji alguien va a jalarte las orejas por como te portas deja a Hinata hacer su vida! Hiashi no quiere nietos al menos no por ahora, Sasuke le sacaría provecho hasta a que lo condenaran a muerte

**Misfits****: **alguien tiene que jalarle las riendas a Neji y quien mejor que tenten ella tiene el poder suficiente pata hacerlo y si se la pasa la mano siempre puede escudarse en la hormonas del embarazo, se que quieres matar a Neji y no negare que lo merece pero no dejemos sin padre a ese pequeño Hyuga además lo explicaríamos, para Sasuke el protocolo es solo darles por su lado a los Hyuga aunque si se puede agarrar de allí para molestarlos y hacer sonrojar a hinata porque no aprovecharlo

**Uchiha Hyuga hinata:** Sasuke dice lo que piensa aunque le moleste a su suegro, el protocolo es molesto pero necesario así lo entiende Sasuke lamento la tardanza aquí el cap

**Akane-chan17:** pues si Sasuke se aprovecha y molesta Neji todo lo que puede he pensado en lo de la cita pero aun no me convence del todo lo que he escrito sino puedo escribir algo decente seguramente la suprimire, Sasuke no tiene piedad con Hiashi pero bueno la relación entre esos dos no es la mas fácil

**Sara-chan:** gracias pero si alguno no te gusta dilo sin temor, escribo lo mas pronto que puedo, el próximo fic esta cocinándose pero no vera luz hasta terminar luna asi que no desesperes

**ross: ** gracias no lo abandonare aunque trato de que mis ausencias no sean demasiado largas, espero que este cap también te guste 

**Break Blade****: **bien creo entender a lo que te refieres y digo creo porque (y no me lo tomes a mal) pero le diste tantas vueltas que tuve que leerlo al menos 3 veces para ver tu punto, ahora la cosa con el doujutsu de los Hyuga es que se aplica al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y como todos sabemos (y aunque me desagrade es una realidad) físicamente los hombres son mas fuertes, por lo que el hecho de tener un heredero varón sobrepasa al culturalidad, además en todas las sociedades la mujer en algún punto de su historia se vio desplazada a un segundo lugar y la cultura japonesa no es la excepción, en ranma ½ por ejemplo buscaban casar a akane en vez de dejarle heredar el dojo a pesar de que ella es lo suficientemente fuerte e independiente para llevarlo, pero no, su padre consideraba que al no tener un hijo varón debe ser el esposo de una de sus hijas (en este caso akane) quien se encargue de ello, ahora la política y la sociedad no puedes separarse política no se trata de hombres dando discursos baratos, la política esta establecida en la convivencia, desde el mismo habla, que es lo "políticamente correcto" decir afro(americano, mexicano etc.) en vez de negro, persona pequeña en vez de enano eso es política y no puedes separarla de la sociedad porque en palabras de una amiga que conoce de leyes "la politica es el arte de hacer felices a las personas sin sociedad no hay politica y la politica no es otra cosa que el reflejo de la sociedad", las nuevas generaciones están cambiando o al menos asi yo lo percibo si no fuera así ino no sería ninja medico sino que entrenaría para entrar en la inteligencia al igual que su padre, los hijos se atienen a las reglas de los padres hasta que las puedan cambiar y rechazan lo que conocen y definen como injusto de la sociedad buscando cambiarla (solo mira la primavera árabe jóvenes creciendo bajo un régimen islámico totalitario que dijeron basta) solo se trata de un paso a la vez Sasuke no puede cambiar las reglas de los Hyuga por que no es uno pero puede mostrar su descontento con las mismas, finalmente kishimoto fue muy ambiguo en muchas cosas [sino como es que Ao puede usar el libremente byakugan de un miembro del bouke (que se supone debería quedar inservible tras su muerte a causa del sello del pájaro enjaulado) o Neji aprender las técnicas del souke si el sello controla si poder] mismas de las que no esta mal aprovecharse en un fic o al menos es lo que me parece, aun asi tomare en cuenta tus recomendaciones aunque lo que realmente me gustaría es leer alguna de tus historias ya que no encontré ninguna en tu perfil, digo para saber cómo logras separar tu personalidad de lo que escribes ya que al parecer ese es mi problema


	47. El futuro de un Clan

Oh si sorpresa sorpresa pero esto es solo porque luna se acaba este mes, si leyeron bien este mes no diré que día pero terminara este mes así que me verán seguido asi que comenten si les gusta o no

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El futuro de un clan

Se marchó de aquel lugar con tranquilidad como lo había hecho muchas otras veces, aunque desde aquella cena además se podía dar el lujo de entrar a plena luz del día y sentarse en silencio mientras observaba a la Hyuga entrenar entre las paredes de ese lugar que ahora le era tan conocido, las estrellas aun resplandecían en el cielo aunque cada vez más tenuemente ante la inminente llegada del sol quien coloreaba de tonos rojos y anaranjados el cielo que al final de aquellos contrastes de colores permitía ver un azul que anunciaba el día soleado que iniciaba.

Dentro de la habitación una Hinata despertaba al ya no sentir la presencia de otro cuerpo a su lado, giro en la cama solo para cerciorarse de que el Uchiha ya no estaba allí, aun así una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando descubrió lo que ahora descansaba en donde antes se encontraba el cuerpo masculino, sin prisas se levantó del lecho solo para percatarse de que tan temprano era por lo que se volvió a recostar esperando a que al menos el sol hubiera terminado de asomarse, más sin darse cuenta se volvió a quedar dormida.

Despertó cuando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse llego a sus oídos, se incorporó en la cama y se encontró con la presencia de Hanabi quien llevaba una bandeja en las manos

**- Supuse que no querrías bajar desayunar después de lo que paso anoche, sin contar el que aún no le diriges la palabra a nii-san - ** fueron la palabras de la menor mientras se acercaba hasta la cama para colocar la bandeja en la piernas de Hinata. La pelinegra sonrió ante la acción de la su hermana y recibió la bandeja sin embargo al ver el contenido de la misma sintió su estómago revolverse por lo que no pudo evitar un gesto de asco hacia la misma **- Hey sé que no soy Kaede pero te aseguro que tiene buen sabor - ** reclamo la castaña sentándose en la cama mirando a la mayor de forma dura

**- Lo sé Hanabi-chan, has mejorado mucho en la cocina - ** contesto apenas conteniendo la respiración pues la necesidad de vomitar de estaba haciendo presente

**- Entonces pruébalos- **ordeno la menor mientras empujaba más la bandeja hacia la pelinegra, misma que sin poder hacer otra cosa tomo uno de los panecillos en la bandeja y lo llevo a su boca, masticándolo con dificultad y pasándolo con mayor dificultad.

**- Están deliciosos - **dijo con una sonrisa fingida que pareció no convencer a la menor, sin embargo no dijo nada y después de analizarla con la mirada, se marchó.

En cuanto la menor se marchó hizo la bandeja de lado y corrió a todo lo que sus pies le dieron hasta el baño, donde su estómago por fin devolvió lo poco o nada de comida que tenía dentro. Una vez que su estómago se hubo asentado, volvió a la cama y tomo otro panecillo esta vez comiéndolo sin problemas, el té en cambio apenas lo pudo pasar.

/

Hiashi Hyuga miraba al jardín por medio de la ventana de su despacho, cualquiera que lo viera diría que se encontraba tan impasible como siempre sin embargo no era así, las palabras del pelinegro aún resonaban en sus odios como un mantra, sabía que nunca se había disculpado por la manera en que había actuado en el pasado pero tampoco lo considero necesario, no por soberbia como todos pudieran pensarlo, más bien por saber el carácter de su hija mayor, si se acercara con una disculpa tenía la seguridad de que ella le daría una de sus dulces sonrisas antes de decir "lo comprendo otou-san" o "no es necesario yo lo entiendo, solo hacia lo que considero lo mejor", pero ahora mismo no estaba del todo seguro de si esa había sido su mejor actitud tal vez aunque supiera cual sería la contestación de su hija debió acercarse y darle esa disculpa, tal vez como años atrás solo necesitaba escucharlo pronunciar la verdad en vez de asumir que la entendía.

Despego la mirada del jardín y con pasos seguros se dirigió a su escritorio donde revolvió los pergaminos y demás papeles que estaban amontonados, por fin tomo uno y con cuidado lo abrió frunció el ceño ante el contenido y sin perder tiempo camino hasta uno de los estantes tomando un pergamino en blanco, mismo que puso a la par que aquel que leía y estirado la mano apresó la pluma que se encontraba en el tintero para comenzar a transcribir el primero, deteniéndose en ciertos momentos meditando antes de agregar o eliminar párrafos al nuevo pergamino. La tinta de la última línea escrita aún no se secaba cuando llamaron a la puerta, con un inmediato pase la figura masculina se adentró en el lugar con su semblante serio pero apacible.

**- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle Hiashi-sama? - **pregunto el hombre sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado al líder pues podía sentir la tensión que este desprendía

**- Ko dime ¿Qué día es hoy? - ** pregunto con la mirada fija en el hombre frente a él

**- 22 de mayo Hiashi-sama - ** respondió de inmediato pero sin comprender la pregunta del mayor

**- y ¿hace cuánto que los concejeros fueron ejecutados? - ** cuestiono de nueva cuenta ante el escepticismo en la mirada contraria

**- El consejo fue disuelto… - ** se quedó callado como recordando la fecha exacta **- El consejo fue disuelto hace más de una mes - ** agrego al fin

**- Entonces es tiempo - **dijo el patriarca más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor **- Ko, avisa de una reunión del clan para esta noche, asegúrate de que todos estén enterados - ** ordeno Hiashi mientras volvía la vista hasta el pergamino que había estado escribiendo.

El nombrado se quedó anonadado por un momento después exclamo un asentimiento y darse la vuelta para cumplir con la orden pero antes de que su mano tomara el pomo de la puerta para salir la voz del líder volvió a sonar en la habitación

**- Ko, pídele a alguien más que haga lo que te he dicho - ** el nombrado volteo para ver al mayor quien no solía cambiar de opinión en sus decisiones **- Tengo otra encomienda para ti - ** aclaro Hiashi dejando aún más confundido al Hyuga del bouke

/

Caminar por la aldea era algo que normalmente lo relajaba pero en este momento se sentía incómodo con ello, sin embargo no podía hacer nada más que cumplir con la tarea asignada por su líder, le molestaba de sobremanera el tener que ser el quien cumpliera con ella, tal vez estaba dejando que sus sentimientos personales interfirieran con su buen juicio o con sus obligaciones pero no podía evitarlo por lo que decidió que lo mejor era terminar con aquello de una buena vez y apresurando el paso se dirigió a la zona más apartada y solitaria de la aldea.

Cuando traspaso el inexistente portón no pudo sino sentir un escalofrió recorrerlo, ese lugar era oscuro y sombrío, justo como su único habitante, el terreno desprovisto de lo que antes fueran casas solo le daban una sensación de abandono, peor aún con la única casa encallada en aquel lugar que si bien tenía solo unos años de ser construida los colores opacos de la fachada hacían que aparentara muchos más años de los reales, finalmente llego ante la puerta tocando es espera de que su dueño y habitante se dignara abrir, cuál sería su sorpresa cuando nadie lo hizo, obligándolo a realizar un nuevo llamado obteniendo la misma respuesta, acción que fue repetida una tercera y cuarta vez infructuosamente, decidido a retirarse no se percató que por la derecha de aquel lugar llegaba el motivo de su búsqueda y no lo noto hasta que este se dirigió a él

**- Supongo que debería disculparme, pero no estoy acostumbrado a las vistas así que no esperes que lo haga - **volteo para encontrarse al pelinegro quien lo veía analizando la situación mientras seguía avanzando hacia él, pronto llego a su altura y con un gesto de la cabeza lo invito a seguirlo a la casa **- Si llegaste hasta acá lo menos que puedes hacer es decirme para que - ** le aclaro el Uchiha sin detenerse ni mirarlo.

En un momento ambos hombres estaban en el interior de la casa, la cual a diferencia del lúgubre exterior estaba decorada en colores claros que permitían aprovechar al máximo la luz natural que entraba por la ventana, el Hyuga paseo la mirada por toda la estancia observándola sin dejar de percatarse de que la mano femenina metida en ella como muestra las flores silvestres que se encontraban en aquel jarrón frente a la ventana, gesto que lo hizo fruncir el ceño cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke quien decidió que era mejor no mencionarlo y dejar que el Hyuga fuera el que hablara

**- Hiashi-sama quiere hablar contigo - ** le informo el castaño dejando de mirar la estancia y clavo su mirada en el pelinegro

Sasuke lo miro atentamente antes de contestar **- Estaré allí esta noche - **

**- imposible, Hiashi-sama ha convocado a una reunión lo cual quiere decir que no es posible recibirte - ** replico el mayor sin tener más que decir se dispuso a marcharse

**- Ya que estas aquí… - ** las palabras el Uchiha dejaron clavado en el suelo al Hyuga quien se volvió para mirar a un pelinegro que ya no se mostraba tan impasible como siempre **- debemos cruzar algunas palabras - ** el Uchiha le indico que se sentara puesto que ambos habían permanecido de pie durante su corto dialogo **- Voy a casarme con Hinata - **soltó con voz monocorde una vez que el Hyuga tras una vacilación acepto tomar asiento en la sala **- y quiero la aprobación de su padre - **agrego haciendo que la sorpresa se plantara en el rostro del castaño

**- ¿y pretendes que yo te ayude a que Hiashi-sama lo acepte de buena manera? - ** pregunto el Hyuga una vez que levanto exaltado ante tal afirmación

**- No quiero la aprobación del líder de tu clan, ni la del hombre que la engendro, quiero la aprobación del padre de Hinata - **repitió con parsimonia el pelinegro **- quiero tu aprobación Hyuga Ko- **la sorpresa fue aún mayor que la de hace un momento quedándose sin poder articular palabra alguna **- Hinata nunca lo dirá en voz alta porque a pesar de todo ama a Hiashi pero en honor a la verdad su padre eres tu - ** siguió con su monologo el Uchiha **- mi padre era como Hiashi, pero aunque era una decepción para él nunca me hizo a un lado - ** al pronunciar esas palabras Ko pudo darse cuenta de que el pelinegro tenía la mirada perdida en la nada **- se tomaba el tiempo de entrenar conmigo, de ir a la academia el día de calificaciones, a pesar de todo era su hijo y estaba a mi lado - ** fue ahora cuando volvió a enfocar la mirada en el Hyuga **- Fuiste tú quien estuvo allí siempre, quien hizo todo eso con Hinata, tu eres su padre - ** aseguro de nuevo **- no espero que me acepten jamás lo he hecho, pero espero que al menos acepten el hecho de que mi vida está ligada a la de Hinata - ** y con esas palabras Sasuke desapareció dejando al anonadado Hyuga solo en la sala de su casa

/

La noche cayó despacio después de un agotador día, los Hyuga se reunieron en el salón reservado para esos momentos, al ser inmenso todos se encontraban allí, al frente en la cabeza Hiashi y sus costados Hanabi y Hinata, Neji al lado de la última y donde deberían encontrarse los miembros del consejo se encontraba vació, mientras que el resto del clan se encontraba un poco más alejado expectantes del motivo de tan repentina reunión, Hiashi paseo su mirada sobre todos antes de hablar.

**- Sé que están preocupados por lo imprevisto de mí llamado a esta reunión, sobretodo porque no he tocado el tema después de anunciarlo hace más de un mes - ** volvió a escudriñar con la mirada a los presentes hasta detenerse en un rostro en específico **- Espero que entiendan que no fue por haberlo olvidado, sino por una consideración al luto que merecían los consejeros por todo lo que hicieron por el clan - ** su mirada se alejó de aquel familiar que había comenzado a murmurar en su contra para centrarse en otro que lo apoyaba **- lo que hicieron con mi esposa esta fuera de discusión, pero no por eso dejare de dar crédito al servicio que prestaron - ** luego nuevamente se movió clavándose en otro de los presentes **- Pero ahora que la vieja guardia de nuestro clan se ha cerrado debemos concentrarnos en el futuro, ese es el motivo de esta reunión - **por tercera vez paseo su vista por el salón **- el clan es demasiado grande para que sea dirigido por una sola persona, pero debemos evitar que los errores del pasado se repitan así que es el momento de formar un nuevo consejo - ** los murmullos no se hicieron esperar así que alzando la manos Hiashi los hizo callar **- como saben normalmente el consejo está formado por los ancianos de la primera rama, sin embargo mi propuesta es la siguiente: durante las siguiente semana todos aquellos que crean merecer ser parte del consejo presentaran una propuesta sobre algún estatuto establecido que sea injusto con los miembros de nuestro clan - ** nuevos murmullos llenaron la habitación **- para evitar suspicacias no seré yo si no la Hogake quien decidirá cuales son las mejores propuestas - **dijo alzando la voz logrando que el silencio volviera a imperar en aquel lugar **- si alguien está en contra o tiene alguna objeción este es el momento de plantearlo - **

**- Hiashi-sama - **se escuchó una voz en el fondo **- ¿por qué involucrar a la Hogake en un asunto que solo implica al clan? - ** cuestiono por fin

**- cualquier miembro del clan que estuviera involucrado con la elección del nuevo consejo podría influir de manera directa o indirecta a favor de alguien, sin en cambio alguien ajeno al clan sería más objetivo al elegir a las mejores personas para dicho cargo - ** se explicó Hiashi y luego agrego **- y si hay que involucrar a alguien externo prefiero que sea a la dirigente de la aldea quien será los suficientemente discreta para ello - ** una vez más los murmullos no se hicieron esperar hasta que una voz de resalto entre las otras

**- Tsunade-sama ha aceptado tal cosa - **

**- Esta mañana le envié aviso y ha accedido pero quiere estar segura de que al menos la mayoría del clan este de acuerdo así que a la salida pueden firmar quienes estén a favor, si es una mayoría el pergamino será entregado mañana y el proceso iniciara inmediatamente - ** dijo y después señalo el pergamino que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada para después salir dando por terminada la reunión

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**n.n:** lo se lo se te prometi una pelea y no te la he dado pero no te preopues que ocurrirá antes de que acabe el fic, la cena fue diferente aunque falto Neji , naruto estaba preocupado porque sabe que Sasuke nunca se habia interesado en nadie y de pronto prácticamente anuncia que esta con Hinata pero como dices ellos se entienden

**Chikara No Art****:** gracias gracias haces que me ruborice me alegra que te guste tanto y que sirva para que liberes el estrés aquí el nuevo cap espero te guste

**hinatacris:** los chicos malos son lindos y mas si son como Sasuke aquí la continuación

**AlexanUchiha:** gracias gracias esa cena me costo uno y la mitad del otro, asi que realmente me alegra que les guste, todo se desata ahora asi que espera a ver

**Uchiha Hyuga hinata:** primero gracias ¿tensa? en cualquier momento saltaban sobre el otro pero no sucedió nada, Hinata esta teniendo una actitud muy positiva eso es bueno ¿no?

**Robin vivi-chan****:**lo siento lo siento pero tenia un gran bloqueo, la reacción total de Hiashi la veras en el siguiente espero que este cap te guste

**Nicolai P. Sherman****:** gracias esa cena me volvió loca, naruto no sale mucho en luna pero en el siguiente lo compensa aunque no aseguro que de manera agradable(allí si sufrirá), sakura parecía haberse ido pero aquí sigue pero no por mucho tiempo

**Sara-chan:** ahhh no se si será mejor pero espero que al menos sea la mitad de bueno que este porque para ser sincera esta un poco pirado (loco) pero espero que guste al igual que luna como vez aquí sigo

**ross: ** gracias espero que este cap también te guste la cena fue un reto pero solo a mi se me ocurre poner una platica entre esos dos

**lizeth uchiha:** gracias me alegra que te guste si es tu y yo contra el mundo en ese momenton Hinata no estaba embarazada pero sakura piensa que Hinata le dijo a Sasuke que si para obligarlo a hacer formal su relación,me alegra que la cena alla quedado bien porque me costo uno y la mitad del otro aquí el siguiente cap, te entiendo el shikatema es mi segunda pareja (primero sasuhina) debes leer darkness que es un shikatema sasuhina maravilloso. Viento es una cosa hermosa es la guía para mi primer shikatema que esta el proceso

**karla-eli-chan****:** gracias haces que me sonroje aquí el nuevo cap espero que te guste


	48. El Hombre de la Mirada Triste

Cap corto y centrado en Hiashi sobre todo pero necesario espero que les guste

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**"Todo hombre tiene sus penas secretas las cuales el mundo no conoce y a menudo, decimos que alguien es frio cuando solo esta triste"**

**Henry Wadsoworth Longfellow**

El hombre de la mirada triste

La reunión del clan había terminado en buenos términos o al menos eso parecía, pues no desconocía la existencia de personas a las cuales sus decisiones no agradaban sin embargo eso no le importaba demasiado, después de mucho tiempo sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo que era mejor para el clan lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio, aquello que hubiera mantenido a su esposa ya su hermano a su lado. Con cansancio llego a su despacho con las emociones a flor de piel sabía el sueño no llegaría por lo cual lo mejor era aprovechar el tiempo y trabajar, cerró la puerta tras él y entonces lo vio, la figura parecía dormir en su silla tras el escritorio, dado la hora le pareció normal pero cuando dio un paso y esta alzo la cara evidencio su equivocación

**- Sabía que vendrías pero no jamás imagine que inmediatamente - ** pronuncio el Hyuga mientras se acercaba a la figura tras su escritorio

**- no todos los días recibes una invitación del líder de los Hyuga para verlo - ** expreso en medio de las sombras el visitante sin moverse de su sitio.

**- ¿Tan increíble te parece que quiera hablar contigo?- ** comento con sarcasmo Hiashi mientras giraba la silla para hacer que quedaran frente a frente

**- lo increíble es que estemos aquí sin que haya más personas de por medio - ** argumento levantándose de la silla dejando espacio para que el mayor se sentara, acto que le hizo rodear el escritorio y tomar posesión de la silla al otro lado

**- Después de nuestra última "platica" estuve pensando- ** comenzó a hablar ignorando el comentario de su interlocutor **- No puedo pedirte algo que yo mismo soy incapaz de cumplir, aunque sin duda mi registro está mucho más limpio que el tuyo - **dijo al tomar asiento y mientras buscaba entre los pergaminos sobre su escritorio agrego **- No me hace feliz que mi hija este con un Uchiha, los Uchiha están malditos, sin embargo la he visto más alegre en estos meses de lo que pueda recordar - **por fin Sasuke lo vio separar un par de pergaminos y extenderle el más antiguo **- por ello es momento de que hablemos seriamente de este tema - ** Sasuke tomo el pergamino pero miro a Hiashi de manera interrogante esperando a que el hombre que continuara **- Este es el contrato matrimonial del líder del clan Hyuga - **

Fue entonces en que Sasuke abrió el pergamino y leyó con tranquilidad el contenido en él, sus negras orbes se expandían y contraían a cada palabra que pasaba por sus ojos **- ¿Estas de broma Hiashi? - **soltó dejando de caer el pergamino sobre el escritorio **- ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué me deje crecer el cabello como un Hyuga? - ** expreso su indignación con voz queda la cual solo admitía la furia que se encontraba en el

Hiashi no pudo evitar sonreír de manera casi burlesca mientras analizaba la reacción del molesto pelinegro **- esos son los términos que debes aceptar si pretendes casarte con la heredera - **

**- No, esos son los términos con los cuales los Hyuga evita que el líder se case con alguien a quien el clan no apruebe - **aseguro Sasuke mientras volvía a examinar el pergamino que botara hace un momento **- saben que es prácticamente imposible que acepte renunciar hasta su identidad, le piden que dé la espalda a todo lo que tiene y quiere para entrar a una familia donde jamás será bien recibido - **

Hiashi sonrió abiertamente mirando al Uchiha quien seguía con el ceño fruncido **-Eres lo bastante perceptivo para detectar las verdaderas intenciones tras ese contrato hecho especialmente para Hinata - **si sus palabras confortar al Uchiha eso fue lo único que no hicieron **- aunque mentiría si dijera que el contrato entre miembros del clan es menos riguroso - ** acoto despreocupadamente **- aun así no existe registro de lo que pretendes hacer, el matrimonio entre dos líderes del clan es algo que solo se ha manejado en teoría, si le sumamos el hecho de que ambos son usuarios de un doujutsu visual no podemos imaginar siquiera cual sería el resultado - ** hizo una pausa esperando una réplica de parte del Uchiha misma que no llego **- lo mismo pudieran nacer con uno u otro kekegenkai que fusionarlos o en el peor de los casos anularlos y dar como resultado un ninja promedio - **

Sasuke lo miro desde su lugar sin relajar su semblante, al mismo tiempo que reflexionaba sobre lo escuchado **- Sabe cuándo lo escuche pronunciar que era tiempo de que habláramos en serio de lo mío con Hinata creí que por fin entendió que voy a casarme con ella - **clavo su mirada en la perlada y añadió **- pero no solo fui estúpido al pensarlo, sino que me doy cuenta que ni ha escuchado nada de lo que he dicho en todo este tiempo - **vio como ahora fue el turno del mayor para hacer un gesto de desagrado **- No voy a irme, puede intentar lo que quiera pero no le alejare, aun con la posibilidad de que mis hijos tuvieran lo que llama una "desgracia" y no heredarán ningún kekegenkai no me importaría, ya sé lo he dicho tengo más poder del que cualquiera pudiera imaginar - ** hizo una pausa que la añadió más dramatismo a sus palabras **- así que esa no es la razón por la que estoy con ella, podría perder mi tiempo explicándoselo pero eso sería en vano, así que me limitare a recordarle que mi única razón para estar aquí tiene por nombre Hinata, solo Hinata porque su apellido es lo último que me importa - ** con esas palabras Sasuke se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a marcharse sin embrago fue la risa irónica y lastimera que escapo de los labios del líder Hyuga lo obligo a detenerse

**- No eres el único que sufre por lo que ha perdido, por voluntad propia o por causa del destino - **soltó el castaño una vez que dejo de reírse **- ¿crees que no sé qué es mi culpa y solo mi culpa que primogénita prefiera estar contigo a tomar el puesto que le corresponde como cabeza del clan? - ** reprocho con ira auto dirigida poniéndose de pie **- ¿de verdad piensas que no me he arrepentido todos estos años de dejar que alguien más actuara como su padre mientras yo me limitaba al papel de su progenitor? ¿Qué la idea de verla sufrir por tu causa me hace feliz? - ** un bufido escapo de sus labios mientras se dejaba caer en su silla con los ojos cerrados **- ¿De verdad crees que quiero perderla como perdí a su madre? - ** completo en un susurro que sin embargo fue escuchado por el pelinegro **- no me apetece compartir eso contigo pero si para evitar que mi hija sufra tengo que hacerlo acepto pagar el precio - ** retomo su monologo con su habitual tono y frialdad **- Seguramente Hinata ya te lo conto que su madre pertenecía al bouke, lo que nadie sabe es que mi historia con Hikari no comenzó en la tercera guerra ninja, sino mucho antes en este mismo lugar - **Hiashi tomo aire con antes de continuar **- Hikari era hermosa, tan hermosa como lo es Hinata, así que aproveche mi papel como futuro líder para acercarme a ella hasta lograr que aceptara una cita, cuando me di cuenta nuestra relación era demasiado… "profunda", sin embargo no podía oponerme al matrimonio arreglado que tenía - ** el hombre volvió a cerrar los ojos y Sasuke pudo jurar que vio una lagrima resbalo por el rabillo de ellos **- después Hikari empezó a ignorarme y prácticamente la obligue a ser mi compañera en mi última misión, estaba embarazada - **sentencio con dolor y esta vez Sasuke estuvo seguro de que una lagrima escapo de sus ojos **- Perdió al bebe cuando regresamos, y no me lo dijo, de hecho no me dijo absolutamente nada hasta que estuvo embarazada de Hinata, y solo lo hizo porque empezó a sangrar cuando estábamos juntos, fue entonces cuando invente esa historia de habernos conocido en medio de la guerra - **Hiashi abrió sus ojos y clavo su penetrante mirada en el Uchiha **- Nos parecemos demasiado, hice sufrir demasiado a mi mujer y no estoy dispuesto a ver como haces lo mismo con mi Hinata - **

Sasuke sostuvo la mirada perlada del mayor mientras en su impávido rostro se formaba una mueca **- Que sea un cobarde no quiere decir que yo sea igual- ** fue la contestación del pelinegro **- No me mire así, esa mujer le amaba, le amaba lo suficiente como para soportar mantenerse en la sombra y cargar el peso de las acciones de ambos solo para que mantuviera la posición que siempre tuvo - ** el Uchiha se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana que se encontraba a la espalda del mayor por la cual se quedó mirando mientras retomo la palabra **- Prefirió mantenerla en la oscuridad, como si lo que sintiera por ella, si realmente sentía algo no valiera nada, no actuó hasta que la culpa no le dejo la otra opción, yo no soy así, sé que Hinata será despreciada por estar conmigo debido a que mis pecados no serán olvidados pero quiero que todos sepan que si hay algo bueno en mi vida es ella, le parezca o no - ** sin moverse volteo el rostro y agrego **- Y esa es la diferencia entre nosotros - ** luego desapareció dejando al mayor sumido en sus pensamientos

/

Una figura redonda caminaba por los pasillos, con mucho cuidado pues el exceso de peso no le daba demasiada libertad de movimiento, pronto su paseo se vio interrumpido por el fuerte sonido que provenía de una habitación a solo unas puertas de donde estaba, sin dudarlo se encamino allí y entro sin tocar la puerta, tan solo había cruzado el umbral cuando vio otra figura saliendo del baño

**- Hinata ¿estás bien? - ** pregunto al percatarse que la Hyuga se veía tan blanca que apenas se distinguía del color de la pijama que usaba

**- Hai, solo debí haber comido algo que me cayó mal - **respondió con lo que intento ser una sonrisa pero no consiguió su objetivo **- pero Tenten-san ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora? - ** cuestiono de vuelta mientras invitaba a la muy embarazada mujer a sentarse en la cama

**- Insomnio - ** respondió con simpleza mientras tomaba haciendo a un lado de la Hyuga **- entre en el quinto mes y parece que este muchacho decido cambiar de idea: ahora consumo todo lo que ponen delante de mí, en vez de devolverlo, me la paso despierta en vez de dormida, ya no tengo ganas de llorar todo el tiempo pero ahora estoy muy irritable - ** suspiro **- El pobre de Neji sufre demasiado conmigo así que decidí dar una paseo para no despertarlo - **La pelinegra le dio una sonrisa más convincente pero aun así su semblante no estaba del todo compuesto **- ¿segura que estas bien?- ** insistió la castaña y la pelinegra asintió **- creo que deberías consultar un doctor, llevas semanas vomitando y apenas estas tomando líquidos - ** la Hyuga la miro con sorpresa lo que hizo reír a Tenten **- Sí lo note, al inicio creí que era el estrés debido a tantos cambios, pero ahora mismo me preocupa que estés enferma - **

**- No es necesario estoy bien, como dices es solo el estrés - **dijo tratando de calmar a su prima política

Tenten la miro analizándola antes de soltar un suspiro **- Sabes que no es cierto, tienes semanas así, me recuerdas a mí en los primeros meses, no podía comer nada sin importar la hora del día y me la pasaba durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo - ** comento de manera simple haciendo que ambas rieran

**- Realmente no es nada, son demasiados cambios en poco tiempo eso me ha quitado el apetito, y como consecuencia mi estómago reciente cuando intento comer algo a deshoras - ** explico a la castaña mientras un sonoro bostezo salió de su boca

La mayor volvió a reír mientras se paraba de la cama dejando que la pelinegra se recostara en la cama **- Sera mejor que te deje dormir, esperemos que mañana comas como se debe sino puedes enfermarte - ** y con esas palabras salió de la habitación

Hinata se acomodó dentro de la mullida cama y casi instintivamente llevo la mano a su vientre, las palabras de Tenten aun flotaban en su mente, sin embargo no podía hacerse ilusiones la última vez había resultado ser un confusión y eso ocasiono un caos, razón por la cual no podía regresar allí aun así tenía que sacarse la duda y diciéndose que a primera hora iría a ver a la única persona en quien podía confiar para ello cayo rendida mientras soñaba con una niña de penetrantes ojos negros.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahora mis disculpas este fic debio terminara ayer 29 de enero pues es la fecha que elegí para el cumpleaños de lo que se está gestando en Hinata, pero por distintas cuestiones algunas que me da pena admitir fueron solo causa mía me presento hoy con este pequeño cap, igual debo decir que faltan muy pocos cap y serán mas extensos pero con mi super retraso era mi deber hacer alguna compensación. Ahora loa rewie

**n.n:** si, ko se quedo anonadado veras su reacción en el próximo junto a otras cosas interesantes

**Chikara No Art****:** */* asi me tienes gracias por tus palabras, pues como viste ahora si Hinata esta embarazada, Sasuke no se mide sol dice lo que piensa si su suegro lo agrede él se defiende, pues si esto se acaba y pronto pero espero que les guste como acabara

**hinatacris: **bueno creo que tus dudas han sido respondidas espero que satisfactoriamente la continuación esta aquí y no tarde mucho o al menos eso creo

**AlexanUchiha:** es la recta final asi que aquí todo se pone intenso, Hinata hizo el comentario sobre ko y como actuo como su padre y Sasuke no lo olvido además era una idea que estaba metida en mi cabeza, Hiashi está dispuesto a hacer cambios importantes y este es un primer paso

**Uchiha Hyuga hinata:** bueno todo tiene un fin y el de luna está demasiado cerca pero no se preocupen pronto estaré dando lata de nuevo, como viste esta vez si está embarazada solo falta decírselo a todos los demás en esta historia

**miey-chan****:** hola es bueno tenerte de vuelta, gracias por tus halagos es bueno saber que te gusta cómo va quedando esta historia, Sasuke no se corta si Hiashi lo ataca el se defiende, Hiashi sabe que hizo mal pero tampoco sabe cómo hacerle saber a sus hijas que las quiere aunque ya viste sus razones, el clan debe cambiar y Hiashi está haciéndolo un paso a la vez, Hanabi se siente ofendida tanto esfuerzo y su hermana prácticamente le dijo que era bazofia pero ya veremos cómo reacciona cuando se entere de la razón

**Akane-chan17:** gracias la escena de ko y Sasuke se establecio en mi cabeza desde el comentario de Hinata sobre este aunque no me decidía a hacerlo pero si Sasuke es observador, Hiashi sabe que no puede hacer cambios de drásticos en el clan aunque sea por su bien asi que va con tiento, si ahora si está embarazada la confirmación allí esta ahora falta hacer el anuncio, no el regalo de Sasuke no es un anillo de compromiso es algo mucho más sencillo como pudiste ver pero para Hinata significa mucho pues sabe que Sasuke no es de palabras, oh no te preocupes por faltar con rewie yo tampoco me he presentado a veces por mas que intentemos y querramos simplemente es imposible, gracias la cena me costo mucho, naruto y sakura salen poco pero cuando salen hacen bien su trabajo, sakura no quiere aceptar que ahora estén juntos y sigue esperando que todo sea una mala pasada, no me imagino como podría comportarse en una cita así que la dejo a su imaginación con ese simple comentario de se la robo de las manos de su equipo

**Nicolai P. Sherman****:** Sasuke es Sasuke pero tiene sentimientos y sabe cómo llegar al corazón de los demás, bueno ahora ya sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta, lapobre Hanabi se sintió mal por el rechazo pero ya no es tan mala cocinera, Sasuke de uke? Jamas el nacio para seme (si yaoi) además kiba esta acostumbrado a ser mandado asi que no le costaría acostumbrarse, si no tardare con esto ya que todo esta acomodado en mi cabeza luego empezare con los fic parados, bueno un poco mientras empiezo con los nuevos

**JenSchiffer****: **y yo preocupada porque no les gustara mi ocurrencia de sasuke y su petición a ko, pero me alegra que les haya gustado, ahora ya sabes que escribió en ese pergamino aunque habrá que ver cual es la consecuencias del embarazo, todo debe acabar y esto esta cerca del final nos guste o no

**ross: ** gracias por decir que te gusto el cap la situación de ko y Sasuke me preocupaba que no gustara pero fue aceptada muy bien, Sasuke tu y yo pensamos igual y bueno del embarazo ya lo leíste nos leemos pronto

**lizeth uchiha:** oh gracias la idea de Sasuke pidiéndole autorización a ko me parecio adecuado por el comentario que hizo Hinata a cerca de él actuando como su padre, como puedes ver ahora si Hinata esta embarazada, los cambios del clan no afectaran demasiado a Sasukey Hinata mas bien los ayudaran en su guerra aunque aun falta ver la reacción de Hiashi al embarazo de Hinata, puedes leer lazos perdidos en mi perfil la historia no es mia es de misfits pero ella me dejo publicarla o también puedes leer empatía y razones para vivir de fangrilxx las cuales también me encantan y ya me diras tu opinión nos leemos pronto

**karla-eli-chan****:** gracias fue un cap difícil no estaba segura de que les gustara lo de Sasuke y ko pero es bueno saber que si, los Hyuga entran en una nueva era asi que adelante


	49. Cuando inicia una vida

Lo logre! Aun es febrero! Ya que me retrase con las fechas originales decidí extender luna 3 meses más es decir luna vera su final en abril así que mientras he aquí con el penúltimo cap nos vemos abajo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando inicia la vida

La luz de la mañana golpeo en la cara a una dormida Hinata quien apenas empezaba a despertar cuando tuvo que levantarse corriendo, para poder llegar al baño una vez allí solo bilis salió de su boca pues dentro de su estómago no existía nada que pudiera devolver. Una vez que termino se enjuago la boca y lavo los dientes y bajo para llevar a cabo sus labores matutinas

La mañana resulto un verdadero problema para la Hyuga, primero no pudo participar en la preparación del desayuno pues cada alimento le provocaba una inusual repulsión que apenas podía contener, después se encontró con el hecho de que ingerirlos era más imposible que prepararlos, hasta el punto de que pasar un trago de jugo podía implicar quedar expuesta ante sus familiares, finalmente después de lo que para la pelinegra fue el desayuno más largo de su vida pudo salir de la casa y los territorios Hyuga para encaminarse a otros igual de grandes pero menos imponentes.

Lo tardo unos minutos en visualizar el enorme portón que indicaba la entrada a los territorios del clan de los perros, menos aún para escuchar los múltiples ladridos que acompañaban los gritos de niños que corrían por doquier, los adultos con quienes se encontraba en el camino la saludaban con alegría acostumbrados a su presencia, sin embargo que más de uno hizo una mueca al pasar junto a ella. Poco tiempo después se encontró frente a su destino se paró frente a la puerta y soltando un profundo suspiro toco, su llamado fue respondido casi de manera inmediata por una mujer de mediana edad a la que reconoció como la madre de su amigo

**- Tsume-san -** saludo la Hyuga con la familiaridad que se estableciera con la mujer

**- oh Hinata-chan que sorpresa verte por aquí - **contesto la salvaje mujer con una enorme sonrisa que dejó ver sus colmillos **- Me temo que Kiba no está en casa, en este momento tendrás más suerte si lo buscas en tu propia casa -** agregó con una sonrisa burlona que logró sacarle un pequeño sonrojo a la pelinegra

**- No... No vengo a ver a Kiba-kun - ** tartamudeó ligeramente sin poder evitarlo **- de hecho me preguntaba si ¿Hana-san está en casa? -** pregunto mientras la mayor la miro con curiosidad mientras asentía y la conducía al interior de su morada

**- Hana se encuentra en la clínica, pero dame un momento la llamaré -** se ofreció Tsume

Hinata pareció meditarlo un poco antes de contestar **- Si no es una molestia iré hasta allí -** pidió sabedora de la existencia de lugares exclusivos para los miembros de cada clan

**- Claro -** respondió la castaña aun con una mirada de duda clavada en el rostro de la Hyuga, le pidió que la siguiera indicándole el camino. Hinata siguió a la mujer por los amplios espacios que rodeaban su hogar hasta una construcción de tamaño ligeramente mayor que la casa de donde salieron, con unos pasos se adentraron en el lugar donde se podía apreciar la atención que se daba tanto a humanos como caninos, Tsume siguió caminando hasta la puerta de uno de los consultorio**s - Cuando no está ocupada la puedes encontrar aquí - **aclaro la mayor tras lo cual se marchó dejando a la pelinegra frente a ella, tan pronto como la mujer desapareció un nuevo suspiro salió del pecho de la pelinegra quien se armó de valor y llamo.

**- Hinata-chan que sorpresa - **saludo efusivamente la hija de Tsume Inuzuka al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la Hyuga invitándola pasar al interior

**- Hana-san -** correspondió la menor con mínima expresividad pero igual emoción al adentrarse el consultorio **- Espero no causar molestias por presentarme de esta manera -** dijo mientras la castaña cerraba la puerta tras ella

**- Claro que no, las cosas han estado tan tranquilas que ahora mismo solo tenemos por pacientes a quienes exageran con el entrenamiento -** respondió Hana con una sonrisa **- Pero dime ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? ¿Kiba ha hecho algo de lo que deba preocuparme?-** inquirió intranquila por conocer el carácter impulsivo y alocado de su hermano menor

**- No… no es por Kiba-kun que estoy aquí - ** por fin pudo articular la pelinegra no sin que su rostro se pusiera ligeramente rojo **- de hecho quiero pedirte un favor - ** se animó por fin a pronunciar poniéndose más roja todavía **- hace un par de meses fui al doctor pero hubo muchos problemas por ello por eso.. eso... - ** empezó a hablar con seguridad pero su valor se desvaneció en un instante obligándola a empezar a tartamudear sin poder completar su oración

La Inuzuka sonrió ante la acción de la Hyuga por lo que tomo la palabra **- Creo saber porque has recurrido a mí, pero sabes si ya había sucedido una vez debiste ser más cuidadosa - ** la sonrisa en su rostro se creció proporcionalmente a lo roja que se ponía la pelinegra quien no pudo articular palabra alguna **- Ahora veamos - ** se puso de pie para colocarse frente a la menor, levanto su manga y sin la menor oposición saco una muestra de sangre, abrió la puerta y pidió que a alguien que la llevara y marcara con urgencia su resultado **- Bien, ahora me contaras como es que sucedió - ** acoto una vez que cerró la puerta y volvió a tomar asiento frente a la Hyuga quien por fin había salido del shock

**- yo... yo... - ** tartamudeo **- sa… sasu... sasuke... - ** por fin pudo pronunciar pero con el peligro de quedarse sin aire lo cual hizo soltar una carcajada a la mayor

**- Cálmate Hinata, no hablaba enserio - **dijo la Inuzuka una vez que recupero el aliento **- Es del conocimiento público tu relación con el Uchiha lo que me pregunto es ¿En qué momento sucedió? Si solo llevan unas semanas juntos - **la ironía en la voz de la castaña no pasó desapercibida por la menor quien solo se sonrojo más de ser posible y volteo el rostro apenada

**- Sasuke-kun y yo salimos desde hace algunos meses - ** contesto aun evadiendo la mirada de Hana

**- Bueno parece que empezar una relación a escondidas es cosa de familia - ** se burló la mayor, logrando relajar a Hinata ante la mención indirecta de su hermana **- Debo confesar que al inicio pensé que eras tú por quien Kiba solía llegar a las tres de las mañana - ** sonrió con melancolía **- es decir no se me habría pasado la cabeza que Kiba estuviera interesado en una niña, aun si esa niña es tu hermana - ** comento llamando poderosamente la atención de la pelinegra **- Hablaba tanto de ti que no fue difícil pensar en que estuviera enamorado, después la pausa dramática que fue seguida de salidas nocturnas y regresos poco antes de que el sol saliera, el olor de Kiba comenzó a mezclarse con el olor de otra persona que solo podía distinguir era una Hyuga así que mis sospechas comenzaron a incrementarse - **soltó Hana acompañado de una risilla **- ahora me parece estúpido pero en ese momento era lógico, al menos lo era para mí - ** la Hyuga no decía nada pero analizaba con cuidado cada una de las palabras que decía la mayor, preocupada al darse cuenta de que no había puesto suficiente atención a su hermana como ella creía, un suspiro de los labios de Hana trajeron de vuelta a Hinata a su realidad **- Hanabi tiene un carácter parecido al de mi madre por lo que es perfecta para él, aunque la diferencia de edades me preocupa un poco, a pesar de que Kiba es mayor sigue siendo impulsivo y atolondrado como un niño pequeño no estoy segura de que pueda ser el apoyo necesario para Hanabi - **concluyo con un nuevo suspiro

**- No es así - ** exclamo de repente Hinata haciendo que la castaña diera un pequeño salto **- Kiba-kun es justamente lo que Hanabi-chan necesita - **su vista se perdió en la nada mientras ella siguió hablando **- ella se volvió muy seria hasta huraña desde muy pequeña, como un adulto en miniatura, pero desde que esta con Kiba-kun ha vuelto a ser una persona alegre, sé que no lo parece pero Hanabi-chan es así desde que Kiba-kun está con ella, además su personalidad jovial e impredecible esconde la madurez que hay en él - **le sonrió a la hermana del mencionado quien no agrego nada más debido a que llamaron a la puerta y esta se levantó para ver quién era, unos segundos después cerraba la puerta mientras en su mano se veía un sobre blanco

**- ¿quieres abrirlo o lo hago yo?- **pregunto la mayor una vez que tomo asiento nuevamente, Hinata no dijo nada pero señalo a la Inuzuka quien asintió en el mismo silencio, leyó la hoja que contenía el sobre y volteo a ver a la pelinegra **- Felicidades Hinata tienes cuatro semanas de embarazo - ** dijo al fin mientras miraba como la mencionada se ponía pálida y su rostro cambiaba de la incredulidad a la felicidad a la par que un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos **- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no lo deseabas? o ¿Temes que el Uchiha haga algo en contra del bebe? - ** pregunto Hana preocupada

Hinata negó con la cabeza al tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos **- No, no es eso, vamos a casarnos - ** declaro con una sonrisa **- Sasuke-kun y yo queremos tener familia - ** ante esa declaración su semblante fue adquiriendo su característico tono rosa **- Es solo que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, además me preocupa el que padre y él aún no se llevan del todo bien - ** confeso con tristeza mientras inconscientemente acariciaba su vientre

**- oh si Kiba me comento algo de eso - **dijo de manera pensativa luego agrego **- pero bueno tal vez este bebe haga que por fin se lleve bien - ** intento darle animo a la pelinegra quien sonrió débilmente **- y ¿qué harás? - ** pregunto de repente

**- Primero debo decírselo a Sasuke-kun - ** contesto sin duda **- y después… después pensar en la mejor manera de decírselo a padre - **agrego en un murmullo, hasta ese momento se percató que la castaña se había puesto en pie al hacer la pregunta y volvía con un pequeño frasco en las manos

**- Me parece lo más sensato, ellos dos son los primeros que deben enterarse y para asegurarnos que así sea - ** le extendió el frasco a la Hyuga quien lo tomo pero la miraba atónita **- A pesar de la gran estima en que tienes a Kiba armara un alboroto si lo nota antes de que se lo digas a tu padre y al padre de la criatura - **soltó con sorna logrando que una mirada apenada apareciera en el rosto de Hinata **- Esto te ayudara a esconder el cambio de olor que están causando las hormonas, bastaría con que usaras perfume pero como nunca lo has usado sería raro que comenzaras ahora - ** le explico con calma **- es un secreto del clan pero no hay problema en que lo uses un par de días - ** le sonrió cándidamente

**- Arigato Hana-san - ** dijo la Hyuga dispuesta a irse

**- Hinata - **la detuvo Hana **- sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Por qué recurriste a mí en vez de ir al hospital?- ** pregunto a una Hinata que agacho la cabeza

**- la otra vez…- **pronuncio desde su posición, mojó sus labios y continuo **- la otra vez, fue Sakura-san quien me atendió y… - **

**- Entiendo - ** la interrumpió la Inuzuka **- Sabes que normalmente al clínica solo atiende a miembros del clan y a sus compañeros, pero si no te sientes cómoda yendo a hospital siempre serás bienvenida - ** agregó haciendo que una sonrisa naciera en el rostro de la pelinegra quien asintió con la cabeza y se marcho

/

De regreso a casa decidió cambiar de ruta para dirigirse a casa de Sasuke pues en ese momento se sentía valiente, no es que tuviera miedo a la reacción que pudiera tener este después de todo ambos sabían que no existía otra persona con la cual quisiera pasar por esa experiencia, aun así quería aprovechar la euforia que la dominaba para hacerlo por lo que apresuro sus pasos para poder llegar lo más rápido posible, pronto se encontró frente a la puerta de aquella casa, dejo escapar un suspiro y entro.

Se encontró con la sala tal y como la había dejado la última vez aunque las flores eran frescas lo que significaba que Sasuke se encargó de cambiarlas sonrió ante este hecho, no lo imaginaba a comprando flores así que seguramente eran silvestres como las que coloco la primera vez, tan absorta en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no se percató de que el mencionado se encontraba tras ella hasta que la rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a besar su cuello.

**- Sa… Sasuke-kun - ** pronuncio con la voz entrecortada, por el estremecimiento que se adueñaba de su cuerpo

**- Mmm - **gimió él en respuesta sin abandonar su posición

**- No… no… po… podemos - ** intento sonar segura pero las sensaciones que le producían las caricias del Uchiha no se lo permitían **- por favor… - ** pudo articular al fin con gran dificultad haciendo que la sonrisa del chico se ensanchara más sin que ella la viera

**- si lo pides de esa manera… - ** dijo haciéndola girar sin soltarla para que quedaran frente a frente, se agacho apoderándose de sus labios de manera dulce, soltándola cuando el oxígeno les hizo falta **- anoche no pude verte - ** declaro con solemnidad tomándola por la muñeca y arrastrándola hasta el sillón donde ambos se sentaron

**- Lo siento, las reuniones del clan suelen prolongarse más de lo que deberían - ** comento recargándose en él **- Luego me quede dormida mientras esperaba a que fuera el cambio de guardia - ** sonrío apenada

**- Está bien, de todos modos no estaba en casa - ** Hinata le miro con suspicacia **- y ¿qué tal estuvo la reunión? - ** pregunto ignorando a la chica

**- Eh, bien creo… padre piensa volver a formar el consejo, con algunos cambios - ** contesto sin dejar de mirarlo interrogativamente

**- Un clan tan grande no puede ser manejado por un solo hombre, además para asegurar el acuerdo de todos los miembros es importante que haya un representante en el que confié, al menos en teoría así es como funciona un consejo - ** explico mientras ella se acomodaba de tal manera que Sasuke terminó abrazándola con su nariz perdida entre el cabello de la Hyuga

**- Sasuke-kun - ** le llamo obteniendo un bufido por respuesta **- ¿A dónde fuiste anoche? - ** pregunto por fin

El pelinegro sonrió maliciosamente sin despegarse de la coronilla de la chica **- Eso es un secreto - ** contesto con simpleza

**- Yo también tengo un secreto - ** contrataco ella, logrando que el Uchiha la tomara del rostro para verlo a la cara **- En realidad no es un secreto o no lo será por mucho tiempo - ** sonrió ante sus palabras mientras Sasuke levantaba una ceja en señal de incomprensión

**- Hinata - ** la increpo

**- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? - ** sonrió maliciosa **- también puedo tener un poco de privacidad o ¿no? - ** se abrazó a él y dijo **- un poco de adrenalina nunca está de más - **

**- Sabes que no me gustan los misterios - **replico él con leve molestia cosa que solo hizo sonreír más a Hinata

**- Sasuke-kun no es un misterio, es un secreto que no puede serlo por mucho tiempo - ** aclaro mientras enredaba sus dedos en el oscuro cabello del chico obligándolo a agacharse para que esta vez fuera ella quien lo besara **- ¿Te gustaría que hubiera otro Uchiha? - **pregunto una vez que se separaron

**- ¿Eso es una proposición? - ** cuestiono a su vez con voz sensual apretando a la Hyuga contra él **- porque podrías no volver donde los Hyuga - **

**- ahora más que nunca debo volver a casa - ** dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza **- al menos durante un tiempo - ** susurro para sí misma levantándose de su lugar, dio un pequeño beso al Uchiha y se dispuso a marcharse pero él la tomo de la muñeca evitando que lo hiciera al tiempo que se ponía en pie

**- Hinata - **le llamo en el mismo tono de reprimenda que usaría un padre lo que hizo reír sonoramente a la pelinegra

**- ¿Sabes? Es bueno que vayas practicando ese tono, porque pronto tendrás que usarlo - ** Hinata retomo la palabra dejando anonadado al pelinegro quien aflojo si agarre razón por la cual ella se marchó.

/

Cuando finalmente llego a la mansión entro sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguna de las personas con quienes se encontraba en su camino, se recostó y dejo salir un suspiro mientras estiro la mano hacia el libro que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche, sin embargo se encontró con el vacío, impresionada e impaciente se levantó para comprobar que realmente no se encontraba en el lugar donde lo dejara, busco con la mirada el preciado objeto y solo entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de una personas más en la habitación.

**- Hanabi - ** susurro a la castaña que estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana con el tan preciado objeto entre sus manos

**- Es bueno pero nunca me imaginé que el Uchiha pudiera ser tan… cursi - ** fue lo primero que salió de su boca de la mencionada al momento que de un brinco dejo su lugar y se encamino hacia su hermana sin cerrar el libro, al llegar frente a ella lo cerro de golpe y mirándola directamente dijo **- Porque definitivamente no es una de las novelas que sueles leer - ** Hinata solo atino a sonrojarse levemente eludiendo la mirada de la menor, quien tomo su mano y puso en ella el libro

**- Hanabi, pudiste pedirlo - **le reprocho la pelinegra mientras abrazaba en libro contra su pecho **- Además no sé de donde sacas que es un regalo de Sasuke-kun - ** agrego sin mucho convencimiento

**- Eres mala mintiendo ne-san - ** se mofo Hanabi **- Además la letra de la nota no es tuya - **se burló de nueva cuenta dejando sin palabras a la mayor a quien una vez más los colores se le subieran al rostro, con la intención de marcharse paso por su lado cuando se percató de que algo se asomaba en el bolsillo de su hermana, por lo que sin pensarlo lo tomo **- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una carta de amor? - ** dijo en un tono aún más burlón **- oh esto se lo tengo que mostrar a Kiba, le encantara saber que bajo esa apariencia de hielo el Uchiha es un cursi- ** volvió a mofarse la castaña, aunque se quedó estática al leer el contenido de la hoja.

Por su parte la pelinegra estaba sorprendida pues no recordaba en que momento fue que metió el resultado de los análisis en su bolsillo y menos aún en que momento fue tan descuidada como para no percatarse de que este estaba por salir del mismo, volteo y miro a su hermana quien no despegaba su mirad de ella, aunque no sabía que decir.

**- A Neji de dará un infarto y padre lo asesinara - ** articulo la menor clavando su mirada en su hermana **- Pero no me sorprende, digo pasas demasiado tiempo en tu habitación y esto me comprueba que no dormías - ** agregó de manera maliciosa haciendo que un rojo intenso se instalara en la mayor **- vamos vamos, tampoco esperabas que creyéramos que después de años de ser la primera en despertar de repente te dio por levantarte tarde - **

**- ¡Hanabi! - ** exclamo a modo de regaño Hinata obteniendo por respuesta solo una gran carcajada **- no es gracioso ¡olvide a Neji por completo! Si ya era malo la idea de decírselo a padre no quiero pensar como reaccionara Nii-san cuando se entere- ** se lamentó tirándose en la cama al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro **- Está de más decirte que no puedes decírselo a nadie todavía - ** pronuncio de pronto de manera seria

**- Sabes que no puedes ocultarlo por siempre - ** aseguro la castaña sentándose en la cama para mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

Hinata asintió **- Se lo dije a Sasuke-kun - ** luego sonrió levemente **-al menos creo que lo hice - **

Hanabi le dirigió una mirada de confusión pero no agrego nada, acaricio el rostro de la mayor como esta solía hacer cuando enfermaba y una tierna sonrisa se instaló en su rostro **- Ese bebe tendrá la mejor madre del mundo - ** dijo sin dejar de acariciar a su hermana quien le regresó la sonrisa

**- ¿De verdad lo crees? - **preguntó ahogando un bostezo que arranco una nueva sonrisa a la menor

**- No lo creo - ** dijo desconcertando la Hyuga de cabello negro que clavo su mirada en la castaña **- lo sé - **agrego y para terminar de aclarar la duda de Hinata agrego **- fuiste la mejor madre que pude tener - **

Inmediatamente los blancos ojos de Hinata se vieron brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar, Hanabi no solía hablar acerca de sus sentimientos y menos los que tuvieran que ver con su relación, pero escucharla decir eso le recordaba a la pequeña de cuatro años que escapaba de su cuidadora para pedirle que jugaran, la misma que esperaba despierta a que terminara su entrenamiento solo para pasar un poco de tiempo juntas, y por un momento pensó que no la había decepcionado después de todo

**- Tampoco es para que llores - ** escucho decir a Hanabi quien se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta **- de saber que ibas a ponerte sentimental no te hubiera dicho nada - **bufó y salió de la habitación mirar a la mayor para que esta no notara el sonrojo en su cara.

Hinata se había vuelto quedando con la cara hacia la puerta por lo que aunque la castaña intento evitarlo pudo apreciar levemente el sonrojo que adornara el rostro de su hermana, una sonrisa ilumino también su rostro mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que suavemente empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas

**- Es bueno saber que la chiquilla está consciente de todo lo que hiciste por ella - ** dijo una voz tras de la Hyuga haciéndola dar un pequeño salto

**- Sasuke-kun - **hablo en el momento que volteo y lo miro sentado donde hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba Hanabi

El Uchiha alzo la ceja en señal de confusión ante la sorpresa que se llevó la pelinegra al verlo allí **- No esperarías que me quedara en casa después de que soltaras una bomba así - **le aclaro bajando y encaminándose a ella **- Además no voy a dejar que en tu estado lleves tus cosas sola - ** anuncio como si nada

**- ¿Mis cosas? - ** pregunto ella con desconcierto

**- De ahora en adelante vivirás conmigo así que toma lo que necesites y vámonos - ** ordeno con calma al estar frente a ella después bajar su rostro y robarle un beso

**- Sasuke… - ** susurro una vez que se separaron por falta de aire **- No puedo irme, no ahora, no así - ** exclamo en un susurro

El Uchiha solo sonrió mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos de manera en que la cabeza de la chica quedo recargada en su pecho **- Entonces supongo que tendremos que decírselo - ** añadió con una pizca de diversión en la voz, la Hyuga asintió con la cabeza y se apretó más contra él

/

Aquella noche en la mansión Hyuga, Hinata esperaba con impaciencia a que terminara la cena, misma de la que apenas probó bocado pero esta vez no eran los síntomas del embarazo lo que no se lo permitieron, sino la ansiedad que la consumía al pensar cómo reaccionarían los dos varones de la familia cuando supieran la noticia que guardaba, Neji no dejaba de mirarla de esa manera que la hacía sentir incapaz de mentirle, sin contar con la mirada preocupada de Tenten y la burla en la de Hanabi, en ese momento se arrepintió de haberle pedido a Sasuke que la dejara ser ella quien les diera la noticia.

Mientras la cena se desarrollaba dentro de la casa principal fuera de ella una figura masculina se acercaba a paso seguro, con la cara en alto y dispuesto a enfrentar a cualquiera que intentara impedírselo, aunque por la hora pocas eran las personas que estaban en la calle estas no dejaban de vigilarlo con recelo en la mirada, sin embargo ninguno se atrevió a meterse en su camino, llego hasta la puerta que señalaba su destino levanto la mano para tocar pero antes de que sus nudillos tocaran la madera esta se abrió dejando ver a Ko Hyuga con una apariencia tranquila, además no veía al pelinegro con desprecio cosa que sorprendió al mencionado

**- Sasuke - ** le saludo haciéndose a un lado para dejar que se adentrara en la casa. Aún con la sorpresa a cuestas el pelinegro respondió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras pasaba por su lado **- Debo ser sincero una parte de mi dudaba de que te presentaras - ** dijo el hombre al cerrar la puerta tras él cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño a Sasuke **- Hinata-sama ha estado muy inquieta todo el día, cuando cayó la noche la deducción de que lo dicho eran solo mentiras llego sola - ** aclaro el Hyuga emprendiendo la marcha sin mirar a su acompañante seguro de que este le seguiría **- Estas aquí para hablar con Hiashi-sama - ** aseguro **- no sé si lo haces por ti o por ellos, pero al menos sé que fuiste sincero - **

El Uchiha se quedó estático, cuando escucho las palabras que pronunciara su hasta ahora guía, y al detenerse logro que este no solo lo hiciera también sino que volteo su rostro para verlo **- ¿Cómo?- ** pregunto Sasuke en un susurro

El castaño sonrió abiertamente y dio media vuelta antes de hablar **- un padre siempre sabe - ** y sin decir más abrió la puerta que frente a él haciéndose a un lado para que el pelinegro ingresara, sin embargo al ver que este no se movía puso su brazo tras su espalda haciéndolo entrar para cerrar la puerta y marcharse.

Sasuke solo reacciono al escuchar la puerta abrirse, unos segundos después cuatro figuras de largos cabellos se adentraron en la habitación, en hilera como en una procesión, primero Hiashi seguido de Neji y este de Hinata y al final Hanabi quien tomaba su mano en señal muda de apoyo razón por la que dedujo Sasuke es que la menor estaba allí.

**- Y bien Hinata ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? - ** pregunto el patriarca Hyuga mientras tomaba asiento, tras su escritorio ninguno había notado a Sasuke quien se encontraba tras la puerta que ninguno cerro. La nombrada boqueo no muy segura de cómo debería darle la noticia a su padre, sin embargo no fue necesario porque una voz tras ella contesto

**- Nuestro matrimonio - ** dos simples palabras que salieron de la boca del Uchiha al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta para que todos los Hyuga no solo pusieran su atención en el sino que además se tensaran

**- Sasuke… - ** susurro Hinata soltando a su hermana y acercándose al pelinegro a quien tomo de la mano

**- vamos a casarnos - ** repitió el Uchiha correspondiendo al agarre de la pelinegra infundiéndole e infundiéndose valor para lo que seguía

**- Entras en mi casa como un ladrón y esperas que acepte como una verdad absoluta que mi hija hará su vida contigo - ** fue la respuesta de Hiashi quien concentro su mirada en el único ajeno a los Hyuga

**- No espero que lo acepte, es solo una consideración - ** refuto Sasuke con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios **- para Hinata es importante que usted lo apruebe, si fuera por mí me la llevaría en este momento - ** el reto se lanzó y el ambiente se volvió pesado tanto que alguien podría cortar el aire con sus manos

**- Entonces oponerme no cambiara nada - ** Hiashi se recargo en el escritorio mientras enlazaba sus manos a la altura de su barbilla **- Hinata - ** se dirigió por primera vez a su hija **- ¿Eso lo que quieres? - ** pregunto sin dejar su postura

La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza dando un paso al frente soltando la mano contraria **- Si oto-san eso es lo quiero - ** y por primera vez no bajo la cabeza ni dudo en su respuesta, es más con su mirada le decía a su progenitor que debía aceptar que el hecho de haber perdido

**- Bien - ** exclamo Hiashi dejando su posición para recargarse de lleno en el respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba **- si eso es lo que quieres supongo que podemos anunciarlo en el cumpleaños de Neji y celebrarla para tu cumpleaños - **hablo más para sí que informándole a los involucrados. En silencio los dos Hyuga restantes estudiaban la reacción de los tres participantes expectantes de lo que seguiría pero sin atreverse a intervenir

**- Agradezco su oferta, pero me gustaría estar casado antes de que mi hijo nazca- ** fue la réplica de Sasuke **- y por los detalles no se preocupe los Uchiha acostumbramos que el novio de encargue de la ceremonia - **agrego colocando a Hinata frente a él mientras sus manos envolvían su un delgado cuerpo en señal de posesión.

**- ¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste? - ** ordeno el patriarca Hyuga en un hilo de voz que todos asumieron se debía a la ira que estaba sintiendo

**- Mi mujer va a darme un hijo - ** dijo con suavidad como saboreando cada una de las palabras y el efecto que tenían en el progenitor de la Hyuga, quien paso de estar rojo de ira a perder el color al mismo tiempo abrió desmedidamente los ojos y elevo una de sus manos al lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Hinata se sonrojo no solo por las palabras que salían de la boca del Uchiha sino además por la manera en que este la apretaba contra su cuerpo, sin embargo cuando vio a su padre llevarse la mano al pecho, sin dudar se alejó de él llegando al mayor cuando este se desvaneció.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No sé en otros lados pero aquí en México se acostumbra que el padre de la novia page la ceremonia pero quise darle un pequeño giro y por eso Sasuke lo hara Ahora los rewies

**n.n:** ohhh bueno la pelea no será espectacular espero que al menos sea pasable creo que nadie esperaba la reacción de Hiashi y de la niña… bueno ya lo verán

**Chikara No Art****:** oh gracias gracias me haces sentir que mis retrasos han valido la pena, Hinata esta embarazada y pronto sabremos que pasara con ello, el doujutsu… bueno debes esperar a verlo espero que te sigan gustando mis locuras

**hinatacris: **sasuke es como un animal herido dispuesto a atacar a quien se le acerque y Hiashi se puso de pechito, bueno a él que casi se lo carga el payaso es a sasuke por suerte logro salir de esta aquí la continuación

**AlexanUchiha: **Hinata sueña con una niña pero quien sabe, ahora ya sabes cómo reaccionaron a que no te imaginabas la reacción de Hiashi

**Uchiha Hyuga hinata:** gracias eso le faltaba al fic si fue un cap corto pero necesario más porqué ya no pude terminar en tiempo ahora ya verás lo que pasará así que no desesperes

**Nicolai P. Sherman****:** siii un bebé Sasuke trabaja rápido aunque Hinata ayudo */* sarada ni algo parecido existen en mi mundo espera para que veas que sucede con el embarazo

**karla-eli-chan****:** gracias gracias me alegra que te guste el cap aunque sea pequeño aquí la continuación espero que te siga gustando

**Utatane Armstrong**: ohhh */* gracias por tu comentario me hacen tan feliz tus palabras sasuke es algo asi como el antihéroe perfecto desde mi punto de vista y me gusta ponerlo con Hinata porque sus demonios son demasiados parecidos para no hacerlo, me gusta le naruhina pero antes naruto debe sufrir a mas para poder compensar a Hinata.

**Yuhi-uchija:** gracias gracias me alegra que te gusta esto terminara pronto asi que espero te guste como lo hará

**Hinataotsutsuki-sama****:** aquí la continuación espero que te guste


	50. El Amor de la Luna

¿Les he dicho que soy una maldita obsesa? (obsesiva), pues lo soy este cap estaba prácticamente listo desde el mes pasado pero cada que lo checaba terminaba cambiando cosas así que aquí está la versión final, debo decir que estoy fascinada, nunca creí que luna durara tanto este es el último cap habrá un epilogo que subiré pronto pero si les gusta los finales felices sugiero que se queden aquí

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El amor de la luna

Hiashi Hyuga enfoco la mirada en la figura que se mostró al mismo tiempo que la puerta de su despacho era cerrada, Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba allí con esa mirada de suficiencia y esa sonrisa altanera que le sacaba de quicio, con pasos firmes lo vio acercarse hasta su primogénita quien lo nombro y soltando la mano de Hanabi tomo la del intruso pelinegro **- vamos a casarnos - ** lo escucho repetir mientras sus mano sostenía con fuerza la pequeña mano de su hija quien exhibía la sonrisa más hermosa que pudiera recordar

**- Entras en mi casa como un ladrón y esperas que acepte como una verdad absoluta que mi hija hará su vida contigo - ** exclamó con todo la ira que sentía al ver a aquel que sujeto que después de desperdiciar pretendía hacer que su hija cargara con sus pecados.

**- No espero que lo acepte, es solo una consideración - **le refuto el Uchiha sin que una sonrisa de superioridad abandonara sus labios cosa que lo irrito aún más **- para Hinata es importante que usted lo apruebe, si fuera por mí me la llevaría en este momento - ** le reto con sus palabras, le pedía a gritos que lo echara de aquella habitación, de su casa, de la vida de su hija y con gusto lo haría sino fuera porque era consciente de que el resultado sería contraproducente

**- Entonces oponerme no cambiara nada - ** declaro mientras pensaba en una nueva estrategia para deshacerse del Uchiha **- Hinata - ** se dirigió por primera vez a su hija **- ¿Eso lo que quieres? - ** pregunto con la esperanza de hallar alguna duda en ella que le diera las armas que necesitaba

**- Si oto-san eso es lo quiero - **pronuncio la pelinegra, luego la vio acercarse a él para que sus ojos le dijeran lo que sus labios no se atrevían, una muda petición de aceptación, una muda petición de comprensión pero sobretodo una muestra de esperanza que no habría violencia de por medio

**- Bien - ** exclamo Hiashi al cambiar de posición buscando con ello aminorar la tensión que sentía al tener que aceptar su derrota **- si eso es lo que quieres supongo que podemos anunciarlo en el cumpleaños de Neji y celebrarla para tu cumpleaños - **hablo informando a los involucrados aunque en su mente aun guardara la esperanza que ese tiempo sirviera para que tan absurda idea desapareciera de la mente de su hija

**- Agradezco su oferta, pero me gustaría estar casado antes de que mi hijo nazca- **replicó de Sasuke y el aire salió de los pulmones de Hiashi en menos de un minuto **- y por los detalles no se preocupe los Uchiha acostumbramos que el novio de encargue de la ceremonia - **agrego el chico aunque sus palabras no fueron tan contundentes como el hecho de que tomara a Hinata por la posando sus manos alrededor de su vientre.

**- ¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste? - ** Hiashi sintió como su voz salía estrangulada y en un susurro contenido a causa del aire que a cada momento le faltaba más

**- Mi mujer va a darme un hijo - ** fueron las palabras del Uchiha dichas con suavidad, una suavidad que le enfermaba, el Uchiha lo estaba haciendo, le estaba echando en cara su triunfo, la manera en que apresaba el cuerpo de su hija contra el suyo no era sino una demostración de su poder, una manera de hacerle saber que había ganado y él no pudo hacer un nada para impedirlo.

Un grito trato de escapar de sus labios sin embargo se vio impedido cuando el dolor se acrecentó en su pecho obligándolo a llevar una mano a su pecho, su vista se volvió borrosa como si un velo se extendiera ante sus ojos, en medio de la neblina puedo distinguir a una sonrojada Hinata separándose del cuerpo del Uchiha para dirigirse a él mientras otra figura que pudo deducir era Neji se tiraba sobre el mencionado después todo se volvió negro

En cuanto vio como su padre se desvanecía Hinata corrió hacia él sin percatarse de que al mismo tiempo Neji corría en dirección a donde hasta un momento se encontraba ella y tomaba por el cuello a Sasuke quien solo mantenía una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, estaba más concentrada en llegar a tiempo para evitar que Hiashi cayera al suelo.

**- oto-san, oto-san - ** le llamo sin obtener una respuesta, por lo que se agacho hasta que su oído quedo a la altura de su pecho para comprobar que respiraba, una vez que lo hizo se volvió hacia Hanabi **- ¡Pide ayuda!, ¡llama a Ko o a quien sea! - ** gritaba a la menor que seguía en shock con la mirada clavada en la nada **- ¡Hanabi! - ** grito sacando a la menor de su abstracción quien inmediatamente se lanzó a la puerta desde donde llamo a los miembros del bouke que se encontrarán cerca quienes sin dudar respondieron al llamado de la castaña, pronto en la habitación están además de Hiashi y sus hija cuatro personas más quienes revisaban al líder con gran ímpetu mientras Hanabi y Hinata miraban la escena sin intervenir pero sin poder apartar la mirada de ella

**- Realmente pensé que sería al revés - ** hablo Hanabi más pensando en voz alta que dirigiéndose a alguien **- oto-san ya no es tan joven después de todo - ** acoto ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de su hermana.

**- Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama - ** se dirigió a ellas una de las personas que atendían a Hiashi resultando ser Ko **- Hiashi-sama estará bien, lo han revisado y no es nada grave - ** sonrió para tranquilizarlas pero sobretodo tranquilizar a Hinata

**- Arigato, Ko-san - **respondió la pelinegra respirando tranquila **- me quedare con él si no hay problema - ** agrego como suplica

**- Si es lo que desea está bien Hinata-sama - **acepto el mayor antes de replicar **- pero antes debe asegurarse que el Uchiha conozca al pequeño dentro suyo - ** ante las palabras de Ko fue que Hinata se dio cuenta que en la habitación no se encontraban ni Sasuke ni Neji y sin dudarlo salió en busca de ambos.

**- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - ** pregunto Hanabi una vez que su hermana se hubiera marchado

**- Él me lo dijo - ** fueron las palabras de Ko que dejaron más expectante a la menor **- será mejor que vaya como apoyo para Hinata-sama, Neji-san estaba bastante enojado - ** agrego haciéndole saber que esas palabras eran para ella, por lo que inmediatamente la menor abandono la habitación.

/

Hiashi se desvaneció y mientras Hinata corría en su auxilio, junto a Sasuke llegaba un furioso Neji quien tan pronto como estuvo a su alcance lo tomo por el pecho, sus ojos inyectados de sangre y con el byuakugan activado amedrentaría a cualquier persona y Sasuke no era la excepción sin embargo él era capaz de esconder ese sentimiento bajo la capa de arrogancia característica de los Uchiha

**- Vas a morir - ** susurro el Hyuga con rabia a lo que se encontró solo con la sonrisa cínica del pelinegro cosa que lo exaspero aún más al castaño

**- Porque no te ocupas de tus asuntos - ** fue la respuesta del pelinegro quien no dudo en utilizar un tono retador, de reojo se fijó en Hinata quien se aferraba a Hiashi desesperada

**- Lo que pase con Hinata-sama es mi asunto - **contesto el castaño mientras apretaba más el agarre al Uchiha

**- No, no lo es - **debatió desafiante **- Hinata es mi mujer, ocúpate de la tuya - **la sonrisa se implanto en su rostro al ver la reacción de Neji quien lo golpeo de lleno solo para descubrir que se trataba de un clon.

Pronto descubrió al verdadero Sasuke fuera de la habitación, este lo miraba sin que la sonrisa burlona despareciera de su rostro, hizo un ademan para que lo siguiera, el Hyuga no lo dudo un momento y salió de la habitación sin voltear a ver que sucedía con su tío y primas.

Tuvo que alejarse bastante de la mansión para encontrarse al Uchiha recargado en la pared exterior esperando, con lo ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados en el pecho y una expresión seria, mucho más seria de lo que se podría denominar habitual en el Uchiha

**- No pretendas huir, cobarde - ** escupió con desdén el Hyuga al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro se separó de la pared y lo encaro

**- nunca he huido, pero alguien debe pensar en Hinata - ** sentencio él mientras veía al castaño acercarse a él dispuesto dar rienda suelta a su instinto asesino

**- Si pensaras en ella no te habrías aprovechado - ** argumento Neji al tirar el primer golpe el cual fue esquivado por Sasuke con facilidad

**- Te aseguro que ella dio su consentimiento para todo - ** la lasciva en sus palabras solo incendio más el ánimo del Hyuga quien sin dudarlo se lanzó contra el buscando hacerle el mayor daño posible **- Sin embargo ahora mismo soy quien está más preocupado por ella - ** aclaro, esquivando los ataques pero sin dar muestra de querer responderlos

**- No te importa nadie que no seas tú, eres un bastardo egoísta para el que los demás solo son un instrumento - **insulto Neji esperando que con ello Sasuke por fin respondiera a sus ataques **- Ahora mismo para ti Hinata-sama no es más que una hembra de cría para recuperar a tu clan maldito - ** agrego al ver que no respondía

**- Lo soy, soy todo lo que acabas de decir - ** acepto el Uchiha esquivando el último ataque del Hyuga para adoptar su pose de pelea **- pero jamás escúchame bien jamás vuelvas siquiera a intenta comprender lo que siento por Hinata - ** y con esas palabras se lanzó a atacarlo.

Neji estaba listo para el embate del pelinegro quien llego con el filo de su chokutö por delante, la hoja de la espada fue repelida por el puño suave de Neji, sin embargo este no se fue limpio ya que sus manos quedaron con leves heridas, Sasuke devolvió el arma a su funda y se encamino hacia él, aunque la ira bullía en él aún era consciente de que para lastimar al Hyuga debía enfrentarse a él en igualdad de condiciones, es decir con taijutsu.

El primer golpe lo dio el Hyuga alcanzando de lleno el brazo derecho de Sasuke, una leve corriente eléctrica le recorrió e inmediatamente supo que el castaño había cerrado al menos un par de sus puntos de chackra, sin embargo no se permitió flaquear y alejándose un par de metros se preparó para contraatacar, el golpe con que encaro al castaño fue todo un éxito pues lo lanzo hacia atrás aunque no con la fuerza que debería, Neji se levantó con el dolor reflejado en la mirada y una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, el dolor era fuerte pero sabedor de haber acertado sus golpes se vio en posición superior al Uchiha.

La sonrisa no abandono sus labios al activar el byakugan y enfocar las redes del pelinegro, calculo donde debería dar el siguiente golpe y se lanzó al ataque fallando por un milímetro cosa que no hizo el pelinegro estrellando su puño en el rostro del Hyuga antes de ser embestido por una inesperada patada por parte de su contrincante, ambos cayeron por el impacto sin embargo Sasuke se encontraba en peor posición debido a que la patada lo dejo sin aire.

El castaño aprovecho eso y volvió a ataque corrió hasta donde quedo el Uchiha y dirigió sus puños al cuerpo contrario pero con lo que se encontró con la una rodilla clavándose en su abdomen que le saco el aire, desde el suelo Sasuke sonrió con superioridad lo que encendió más el animó del Hyuga que aun jadeando se levantó, y recogiendo aire en sus pulmones se dispuso a atacarlo con su palma de vació, para su desgracia en ese momento el pelinegro también se había levantado y estaba listo para enfrentarlo. El ataque de parte del Hyuga se dio de manera rápida se acercó al Uchiha con las palmas listas, su golpe daría directo en el blanco acabando así con el pelinegro, sin embargo no fue así de alguna manera su prima había llegado hasta ellos con la intención de detener su ataque con otro igual sin embargo estando en posición y lista para hacerlo ambos chicos la vieron desvanecerse.

Sasuke se replegó hacia Hinata para poder cubrirla con su cuerpo al tiempo que evitaba que el último ataque dirigido hacia él por el mayor de los Hyuga le hiriera, cayeron al suelo siendo el Uchiha quien recibiera el impacto. Tan pronto los vio golpear contra el suelo el Neji corrió hasta donde se encontraban y sin mayor delicadeza separo a su prima del Uchiha

**- Hinata-sama - ** le llamo con desesperación **- Hinata-sama - ** volvió a llamarla al ver que seguía encogida sobre sí misma, ante el segundo llamado la pelinegra abrió los ojos para ver unos iguales a los suyos con cargados de preocupación, parpadeo para despejarse y un momento después alejo al mayor de ella con un empujón

**- Sasuke-kun - **llamo al Uchiha al no encontrarlo tras su primo, una inmensa angustia se apodero de ella **- Sasuke-kun - **volvió a llamarlo mientras paseaba su miraba en busca del pelinegro, el sonido de un quejido la hizo voltear a su espalda encontrándose con quien buscaba tendido en el suelo con un gesto que no supo identificar **- ¿Sasuke-kun estas bien?- **pregunto abrazándose a él

**- Tonta - ** fue lo primero que salió de sus labios mientras acariciaba el cabello de la Hyuga **- ¿Por qué demonios viniste? - **reclamo con un hilo de voz la Hyuga le miro sorprendida por la dureza en su voz aun cuando esta era apeas un susurro **- Nadie iba a morir, solo los pusiste en riesgo -** agrego como si eso explicara todo

Hinata no dijo nada solo se aferró más a él mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba levemente a causa del llanto, detrás de ellos el Hyuga mayor contemplaba la escena con un naciente sentimiento de culpa

**-Hinata-sama -** llamo a la chica quien asintió con la cabeza pero no se despegó del Uchiha **- Aunque odie admitirlo él tiene razón, solo quería dejarle claro lo que puede esperar si se atreve a hacerle daño -** acotó intentando tranquilizarla **- Hinata-sama por favor relájese, le hará daño al bebé -** dijo con genuina preocupación, con lo cual vio reacción por parte de la nombrada, quien enseguida volteo su rostro para encararlo

**- Nada va a pasarme mientras Sasuke-kun este bien -** la convicción con que Hinata pronunció esas palabras desarmo cualquier alegato que el castaño pudiera estar preparando para eliminar la situación en la que se encontraban, razón la cual no le quedó otra solución que optar por el silencio.

Mismo silencio en que ayudo a su prima a levantarse y al ver que ella no tenía intención de alejarse sin que el Uchiha fuera con ella no solo lo ayudo a levantarse sino que además lo hizo para que pudiera caminar hasta la mansión Hyuga, en el camino se encontraron con Hanabi quien no se molestó en demostrar lo divertido que le parecía dicha situación, una vez que llegaron allí la mayor de las hijas de Hiashi insistió a su primo para que llevara a Sasuke hasta su habitación donde se encargaría de curar sus heridas, cosa que para nada agrado al mayor pero en ese momento la menor de sus primas se alegó que era un idiotez que se preocupara por algo que ya había pasado no le quedó otra opción más aceptar la petición

Dejo que Sasuke se sentara en la orilla de la cama mientras ella se encargaba de atender las heridas que el enfrentamiento con su primo le habían dejado, tras hacerlo Hinata tomo el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y deposito un beso en sus labios, él en correspondencia enredo sus manos en la cintura femenina profundizando el beso, hasta que la falta de aire les obligo a separarse

**- Gracias - **susurro ella al separar sus labios pero pego sus frentes para asegurarse de que el pelinegro la mirara a los ojos **- Mentiste para que no me enojara con Neji aunque ustedes no se lleven bien - **aclaro con una sonrisa antes de darle otro beso

**- Anda ve - **indico una vez que se hubieran separado lo que confundió a la Hyuga **- quieres asegurarte de que lo han atendido - **se explicó **- Así que ve yo me quedare aquí hasta que todo esté solucionado - **dijo y se recostó con cuidado solo la cama, acción que hizo sonreír a la chica quien le dio otro corto beso y desapareció por la puerta **- Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas - **reclamo aparentemente a la nada, solo para ver a Hanabi aparecer por la ventana con una gran y sarcástica sonrisa pintada en los labios

**- También lo es comerse la torta antes de recreo y yo no te digo nada - **contraataco la Hyuga mientras se paraba junto a la cama mirando a su cuñado **- Como sea solo quería asegurarme de que no le hagas más hijos a mi hermana o matars a Neji-nii y a oto-san - ** y con esas palabras se dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde llego

/

Tan pronto como abandono su habitación se dirigió una de las que comúnmente se utilizaban para alojar a las visitas importantes que el clan pudiera recibir, en ella se encontraba su Neji siendo atendido por una muy molesta Tenten que parecía disfrutar de limpiar de las heridas de su marido con más fuerza de la requerida mientras lo regañaba

**- No puedo creer que te comportaras así - **reclamaba mientras pasaba un algodón impregnado de alcohol por cada una de las marcas en la espalda del castaño **- Es obvio que Sasuke se presentó para hacer las cosas bien y ¿qué es lo que haces? ¡Comenzar una pelea!, acaso ¿pretendías que dejar a tu sobrino sin padre? ¿Querías hacer el papel de hermano sobreprotector? - **siguió con su monologo la mujer del Hyuga mientras este se mantenía en silencio, aunque el ligero gesto de dolor en su rostro denotaba que estaba sufriendo **- o ¿simplemente olvidaste que también vas a tener un hijo y consideraste que nada pasaría si Sasuke se hartaba y decidía matarte? - **seguía con sus reclamos sin percatarse de que alguien los observaba desde la puerta.

Hinata solo podía ver la espalda de su primo que estaba con la cabeza gacha mientras Tenten limpiaba sus heridas al mismo tiempo que lo regañaba por la manera en que se había comportado, razón por la cual no pudo reprimir la risa que dicha situación le causaba, lo cual hizo que ambos castaños voltearan a verla.

**- Hinata - **grito de alegría la mayor abandonando su labor para abrazar a la Hyuga **- No puedo creer que estés embarazada, es tan increíble, eso significa que nuestros hijos serán cercanos, tal vez hasta los coloquen en el mismo equipo una vez que se gradúen de la academia - **comenzó a armar planes para los no natos mientras la pelinegra reía con algo de dificultad

**- Tenten suéltala - **ordeno Neji al mismo tiempo que se cubría el cuerpo sin voltear hacia las mujeres, su mujer le lanzo una mirada de desagrado pero le hizo caso

**- Solo venía a ver como estabas nii-san - **hablo de manera tímida la menor de los presentes **- no quería interrumpir - **agrego más relajada, Neji ya vestido se acercó a las mujeres y poso sus manos en los hombros de su consanguínea

**- Hinata-sama yo… - **el mayor intento disculparse con ella pero le fue impedido por la misma quien negó con la cabeza

**- Sé que quieras protegerme pero ya no lo necesito, nii-san me enseño a ser fuerte, a proteger a las personas que me importan y es por eso que ahora puedo proteger a este pequeño ser que está creciendo en mí - **se explicó acariciando de manera tierna su aun plano vientre **- además entiendo que no te llevas bien con Sasuke-kun porque ambos son muy parecidos - **agrego con algo de burla en la voz cosa que arranco una carcajada a la muy embarazada Tenten e hizo que un rojo de ira se acumulara en las mejillas del mayor **-debo irme, Ko-san dijo que padre estaba bien pero no lo he visto, así que iré a hora mismo - **hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

A solo unas puertas de se encontraba la habitación de su padre, Hinata se paró frente a la puerta nerviosa por lo que pudiera suceder, no quería que su padre tuviera un nuevo ataque pero tampoco podía evitar el encuentro que debía darse entre ellos, con cuidado toco y después de escuchar un pase desde el otro lado de la puerta se adentró en la habitación

**- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - **fue la primera pregunta que salido de sus labios una vez saludara a su padre, acercándose a una silla que se encontraba junto a la cama

**- Bien - **respondió el líder de los Hyuga, después con una de sus manos hizo una señal para que su hija para que tomara asiento pero no en la silla sino en la cama junto a él, la pelinegra se sorprendió pero inmediatamente se recuperó y realizo el deseo de su padre **- mi pequeña Hinata, aunque ya no tengo derecho así ahora eres toda una mujer - **comenzó el hombre de manera tierna haciendo que la chica se sonrojara **- Sé que no soy el padre que pudieras desear, o el que sin duda mereces - **agrego mientras la hacía que la chica recargara la cabeza en su hombro **- he sido mezquino egoísta y tirano, pero jamás jamás lo hice por maldad - **para acompañar sus palabras acaricio el cabello de la chica **- cuando tu madre murió me sentí perdido, ella era lo único que le daba valor a mi vida, y simplemente no supe cómo reaccionar - **un suspiro escapó de sus labios **- Hanabi era muy pequeña y me volqué en la idea de volverte fuerte…lo que yo consideraba fuerte ****porque así no correría el riesgo de perderte como la perdí a ella - **la pelinegra inconscientemente se pegó más a él como su se tratara de un gatito en busca de calor **- Mentiría si dijera que separarte del puesto como heredera del clan fue difícil, porque desde el momento en que vi en tus ojos la negativa a enfrentarte a Hanabi supe ****que no podrías llevar la carga de ser la líder, te faltaba decisión, coraje, poder enfrentarte a los demás sin importar ser amigos o enemigos, lo**** que le dije a Kurenai las palabras que siempre te dirigí eran hirientes****porque esperaba que reaccionaras como lo haría un Hyuga, que tu orgullo saliera a flote y dejaras ver el gran poder que se esconde en ti -** las palabras de Hiashi hicieron que una lágrima escapara de los ojos de Hinata, misma que no llega a caer pues lo fuertes dedos del hombre la limpiaron **- No llores hija mía, te cuento no por una necesidad de redención, sino porqué mereces conocer un lado del hombre que te engendró cuyo despreció está bien merecido - **la chica quiso replicar pero el hombre no se lo permitió comenzando a relatar la misma historia que le contara al Uchiha, Hinata se quedó en silencio mientras su padre hablaba en solo en algunas ocasiones de replegaba sobre si misma buscando acercarse más al cuerpo del hombre **- Asigne a Ko tu cuidado porque su personalidad era tranquila y no te sentirías intimidada ante él, pero no considere que al mismo tiempo te abandonaba, primero en sus manos y después en la de Kurenai, aún me arrepiento de ello pero me gustaría que hubiera tiempo para disculparme por ello - **termino de hablar Hiashi mientras sentía como su hija mayor lo abrazaba con más fuerza en vez de alejarse como lo esperaría

**- El día que oto-san me dijo que sabía de mis entrenamientos nocturnos, comprendí que aunque su manera era difícil de comprender yo no era una carga como lo pensé - **hablo por fin la chica sin separarse del cuerpo de su padre **- sus errores me causaron mucho dolor pero de igual manera sus gestos me hicieron saber que estaba arrepentido y todo el amor que me tiene pero… - **sus palabras con ese tono tierno fueron como un bálsamo para Hiashi aun cuando la pausa que siguió al pero le lleno de inquietud **- Sin duda escucharlo decir esas palabras es el mejor regalo que me puede dar - ** termino con una sonrisa que contagio al líder de los Hyuga

/

Había pasado una semana de que Hinata y Sasuke informaron a los Hyuga de la condición de la chica, los planes de boda estaban en marcha y todo el clan de ojos blancos se encontraba trabajando en ello para llevarla a cabo en dos semanas más, la mayoría estaba sorprendido por lo apresurado de las situación pero dado que la chica tenía la edad y necesitaba cumplir con los preceptos del clan nadie lo cuestiono limitándose a hacer su parte.

Por otro lado las visitas del Uchiha a la mansión Hyuga se volvieron comunes, pero no duraban mucho tiempo, como en el caso de sus escasas salidas ambos pelinegros siempre se encontraban acompañados de la hermana menor de ella, la pequeña Hyuga había convertido en su entrenamiento personal el molestar a su cuñado, eso implicaba el simpe hecho de reducir el tiempo que pasaba a solas con la mayor o soltarle algún comentario subido de tono como "Evitar que dejara a Hinata agitada" en contraparte el Uchiha utilizaba su relación con el Inuzuka para devolverle el favor increíblemente eso lejos de hacerlos alejarse del otro consolidaba su rara "relación fraternal."

Aquella mañana Hinata estaba sorprendida dado que Hanabi no se había presentado al desayuno ni se apareció mientras ella y Sasuke estuvieron en la mansión, tal calma a su alrededor le ponía en tensión, caminaba por las calles de la aldea con su meñique engarzado al de su acompañante. Él con un semblante tranquilo sabedor de la ansiedad que se instaló en ella aprovecho la oportunidad para conducirla hasta los territorios de los Uchiha pero no fue hacia su residencia a donde se dirigió sino a un lugar más alejado, los escombros de lo que en otro tiempo había sido un templo se erigieron ante ellos, solo entonces la chica se percató del lugar donde estaban

**- ¿Sasuke-kun? - **llamo al pelinegro clavando sus ojos en él, como respuesta solo se encontró con una sonrisa de triunfo y un cambio de agarre pues tomo toda su mano y la envolvió con la suya.

Descendieron por unas escaleras hasta lo que había sido la sala de reuniones del clan del abanico, el lugar estaba bien iluminada dejaba ver todos los detalles que se mantuvieron a pesar de los años y el abandono, lo que más le sorprendió fue que en ese lugar se encontraba su hermana junto a Ko y con una sonrisa en los labios, volteo con una mirada interrogante hacia Sasuke quien solo se acercó a ella y la beso

Hanabi rio al ver al expresión de su hermana y se apresuró a separarlos **- Uchiha compórtate, hay una niña presente - **el reclamo hizo enrojecer a la mayor

Sasuke arqueo una ceja ** - ¿Dónde que no la veo ?- **increpo a la menor que arrastro su hermana ignorando el comentario del chico

**- Sasuke no está dispuesto a que oto-san gane la partida así que nos convenció de hacer esto - **explico la castaña mientras se detenía frente a la piedra que se encontraba en al frente del lugar, un segundo después Ko se colocó a su izquierda. Del otro lado se colocó Sasuke y a la derecha de este Hanabi

**- La boda será siguiendo las tradiciones Hyuga - **aclaro el pelinegro recordando cómo una vez que se aseguraran el preinfarto no podía la vida de Hiashi en peligro el líder de los Hyuga y él tuvieron una intensa platica a cerca de su unión con la chica al final se vio en la necesidad de aceptar los términos que impuso **- Pero eso no significa que seguiremos las tradiciones Uchiha - **añadió con una sonrisa para proceder a explicar **- Un matrimonio es la unión de total de dos personas por lo que no solo unen sus vidas - **tomo la mano de la chica enlazada a la suya y las poso sobre la roca pero sin llegar a tocarla, después con la otra mano saco un kunai e hizo una pequeña incisión en el punto donde se unía la base ambos mequiñes y dejo que esta se concentrara hasta que formara una gota de considerable tamaño que dejo caer en un plato delante de la piedra, después llevo sus manos hasta sus labios y sorbió la sangre que quedaba en la herida, para acto seguido darle una profundo beso a una muy sonrojada Hinata que estaba atónita **- El elemento natural de un Uchiha es el fuego, por lo tanto es el fuego quien debe afianzar nuestra unión - **dicho lo anterior Hanabi y Ko se acercaron a ellos, la menor llevaba en sus manos un frasco con aceite cuyo contenido deposito en el lugar donde descansaba la mezcla de sangre de ambos contrayentes y el hombre una vara de incienso encendida que llevo hasta el mismo lugar para que el aceite se consumiera, las llamas se elevaron mientras el fuego consumía el aceite una vez que este se terminó solo quedo la sangre sin daño alguno **- Ahora si eres toda una Uchiha - **declaro el Uchiha antes de agacharse para apoderarse de sus labios en un profundo y largo beso, tanto que ninguno se percató cuando sus acompañantes se marchaban.

/

Las semanas que siguieron fueron largas y tediosas para el Uchiha, mientras veía a los Hyuga ir y venir de un lado para otro preparándolo todo, aguantar las escenas que montaron Naruto y Kiba cuando se enteraron del suceso, sin mencionar el drama que armo el Inuzuka cuando en medio de una de las habituales peleas de este con Hanabi la menor había soltado el estado de la pelinegra como justificación al reducido tiempo que pasaban juntos, además de contener sus deseos de desatar una nueva pelea cada vez que Neji le insinuaba cosas acerca de que sus sentimientos por Hinata y si lo hacía no era por ella y el bebé, nadie lo sabía pero Sasuke hablo con la Inuzuka quien no dudo en manifestarle su preocupación por la pelinegra, debido a llevar muy poco tiempo embarazada pero con síntomas muy intensos, lo más preocupante según la mayor era el hecho de que cualquier liquido le provocara repulsión a la Hyuga corriendo peligro de deshidratarse lo cual también ponía en peligro a la creatura en ella, cuando la pelinegra lo supo lloro ante la idea de que algo pudiera pasarle a su bebé aun cuando Sasuke le aseguro que nada pasaría, ninguno se lo menciono a alguien más, suficiente estrés tenía Hinata al estar cuidando su embarazo como para ocasionarle más a causa de la antipatía existente entre él y su sobreprotector primo, así que hizo oídos sordos a sus comentarios mientras esperaba el momento preciso para hacerlo arrepentirse de todo.

Esa día era su boda como todo lo que hacían los Hyuga se trataba de una fastuosa ceremonia, con por lo menos la mitad de la aldea como invitados sino es que la aldea entera, Sasuke lucia su impasible rostro a la mirada de todos pero por dentro se encontraba totalmente fastidiado, no le gustaba a toda esa gente mirándolo como un bicho raro, sin embargo era el precio a pagar por iniciar de nuevo

**- Lo siento - **dijo una voz a su espalda mientras unos pequeños y delgados brazos envolvieron su cintura mientras pegaba su cuerpo al suyo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al negar con la cabeza **- no tenía que ser un carnaval - **agrego con voz dulce

**- No es tu culpa, mis padres hubieras hecho lo mismo… si las cosas fueran diferentes - **declaro el Uchiha con algo de melancolía en la voz pero sin voltear a verla, Hinata sonrió ante el comentario y sin pensárselo demasiado se puso en puntillas y beso tras su oreja sacándole una ligera risa al Uchiha **- si no te vas ahora dejare claro que la ceremonia es mera formalidad - **la lascivia en su voz hizo que la Hyuga se sonrojara, sin decir nada lo soltó y se marcho

Afuera el movimiento continuaba dos figuras en especial se movían por el lugar de manera incomoda, un rubio y una pelirosa miraban a los alrededores buscando a su compañero de equipo sin poder hallarlo

**- Naruto, ¿crees que hicimos lo correcto al venir? - **pregunto de repente la de ojos jade paseando su mirada entre la gente sin dejar de avanzar

**- Claro que si Sakura-chan - **respondió el rubio deteniéndose para mirarla **- somos familia, tal vez no compartimos lazos de sangre pero los somos - **sus palabras llenaron el aire de optimismo para la Haruno quien aunque se encontraba resignada no podía olvidar el dolor que le provoco el escuchar de labios de su primer amor que se casaría y no sería con ella **- Ahora ¿Dónde se metió el teme?- **en caso del Uzumaki una pequeña parte de él se encontraba triste, aunque nunca lo admitiera Sasuke tenía razón cuando lo vio con la Hyuga algo dentro se despertó y lo hizo sentir rabia porque su compañero tenia eso que le había pertenecido, pero sin derecho a reclamar se centró en desear que ambos fueran felices**- Oh a allí está - **exclamo el rubio para tomar de la mano a la chica y encaminarse al pelinegro que acaba de salir y se colocó frente al altar dispuesto para la ocasión

Llegaron hasta el Uchiha quien los miro pero solo sus ojos demostraron su sorpresa **- Hey teme no nos mires así - **le encaro el rubio con su eterna sonrisa **- somos familia no faltaríamos a tu gran día - **su sonrisa se ensancho más y en respuesta una ligera curvatura se dibujó en la boca del mencionado. Después dirigió su mirada a la chica quien no había mencionado palabra alguna.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, una muy ligera sonrisa en los labios que se separaron para hablar pero sus palabras no salieron de sus labios pues en ese momento las puertas de la mansión se abrieron dejando ver al imponente patriarca anfitrión salir seguido de Hanabi y Tenten justo tras ellas venia Neji quien llevaba del brazo a Hinata, esta llevaba un vestido blanco sencillo sin mangas y escote en v tanto en la espalda como al frente donde marcaba su de por si abundante pecho, con una ligera decoración bajo él unida a una falda de amplia que escondía el ligeramente abultado vientre, el cabello semirecogido enmarcando sus delgadas facciones y un muy ligero maquillaje, fue ese el momento en que los compañeros del Uchiha decidieron que era mejor retirarse.

Se acercaron al Uchiha quien vestía con un sencillo traje negro acompañado de una camisa blanca sin corbata, una vez a su altura el castaño dio la mano de la Hyuga al pelinegro y se posiciono en su lugar, solo entonces fue que todos notaron la presencia de Tsunade quien comenzó con la ceremonia, todo se realizó de manera cotidiana hasta el momento en que ambos expresaron sus votos

**- Brindándome delicadamente tu calidez llegas a lo más profundo de mi corazón, quisiera derramar por siempre sobre ti todo este desbordante amor… ****este amor el cual no puedo expresar en palabras, te entrego este amor devoto por toda la eternidad**** - **pronuncio con seguridad la chica y sus ojos clavados en los del Uchiha, todos esperaban algo así por su parte pero nadie vio ni remotamente venir lo que paso cuando Sasuke tomo la palabra

Tomo la barbilla de Hinata la hizo mirarlo y olvidándose de la existencia de todos los demás pronuncio **- Aunque el mundo llegara a ser oscuro yo estaré a tu lado, hay algo que deberías saber no te causare ninguna lagrima, espere aquí por ti, aun si el mundo nos aleja siempre estarás conmigo, tú me haces sentir nuevo, tu ahuyentas las nubes, no hay necesitad de temer - **cuanto termino de hablar se escucharon algunos suspiros por parte de las asistentes cosa que trajo a la realidad a la pareja, con el consecuente sonrojo por parte de ella y un bufido de él quien desvió la mirada para encontrarse con dos rostros por cuyas mejillas se deslizaba una lagrima. Una vez que la hogake dio por terminada la ceremonia todos disfrutaron del banquete preparado

/

No paso mucho tiempo ante de que el embarazo de la ahora Uchiha fuera noticia en la aldea, pues se hizo visible rápidamente cosa que sorprendió a todos hasta que Hana Inuzuka les dio a conocer que no era uno sino dos los bebes que habitaban el cuerpo de la chica, razón por la cual los síntomas eran más intensos de lo normal, la noticia hizo sonreí visiblemente al pelinegro aunque esa sonrisa se borró cuando les sugirió que desistieran de sus actividades amorosas después del 5 mes si no querían adelantar el parto, ahora con 7 meses la mayoría de los síntomas habían desaparecido.

Despertó por los suaves golpes en su abdomen en cuanto abrió los ojos se percató que una vez más junto a ella en una silla dormitaba Sasuke, sonrió ante la imagen y volteándose lo movió un poco para despertarlo completamente

**- Sasuke-kun - **lo llamo y sus penetrantes ojos negros se clavaron en ella **- ve a la cama - **pidió tomando su mano como si de un niño caprichoso se tratara

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza **- como podría estar en ella mientras estas aquí - **debatió él para enseguida proceder a besarla

En cuanto se separaron sonrió pero en el mismo tono de regaño añadió **- Sabes que duermo aquí porque de otra manera los gemelos no se están quietos, pero no tiene caso que pases incomodidad por ello - **él Uchiha alzó los hombros quitándole importancia al asunto

**- También son mis hijos - **agrego antes de agacharse y darle un beso al muy abultado vientre de su mujer, quien negó con una sonrisa en los labios solo para hacerle una seña a Sasuke para que se sentara en el descansabrazos del sillón junto a ella, cuando lo hizo rodeo sus hombros con los brazos y recargo la cabeza de ella en su pecho, así ambos volvieron a dormirse.

Fin

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los votos de Hinata y Sasuke pertenecen a estas canciones Eien L'Arc en Ciel (dailymotion video/ xp0ihd_l-f-l-arc-en-ciel- eien-live-espanol -karaoke_music) y Sweet Vanilla Hyde (youtube watch? v=W4jOxnBDvB4) respectivamente, espero que les haya gustado el cap tengo una sorpresa pero la verán hasta el epilogo nos vemos pronto

**JenSchiffer****:** ahh Hiashi ya no es tan joven como bien dice Hanabi y que le vengan a dar semejante noticia lo dejo en shock pero está bien que es lo importante, pues si es el final espero que les haya gustado aunque como dije falta el epilogo, aquí también ha ido desapareciendo esa costumbre aunque en algunos lado aún lo hacen

**Daisuke2372:** gracias me alegra que tomaras el tiempo de dejar un comentario, si Sasuke es asi directo y duro de Sasuke bueno son dos pero quien sabe si son uno y uno

**n.n:** gracias pues no lo mato y hasta le hizo un gran favor espero que te haya gustado este cap

**Chikara No Art****:** haces que me sonroje, me alegra que te gusten mis locuras luna esta prácticamente termiando pero falta algo mas espero que les guste

**hinatacris: **todo tiene un final y luna llego al suyo, si Sasuke es directo y Hiashi no se esperaba esa pero de todos modos no morirá sin conocer a sus nietos

**AlexanUchiha:** gracias gracias festejemos a los nuevo Uchiha ¡!

**Uchiha Hyuga hinata:** jajaja espero que este te gustara ya que pasaron mas cosas, lo de Hiashi ya vistes fue un preinfarto eso le pasa por corajudo, Sasuke no tiene uno sino 2 hijos como les ira

**Nicolai P. Sherman****:** Hiashi no morirá saí que no te preocupes, gracias a ti por leerme

**Miey-chan:** se divirtió de lo lindo dándole la noticia muy divertido aunque ahora lo pago

**Ethe-shan:** gracias espero que este también te guste

**Karla:** es este apenas es publicado

**danu22**: oh no te preocupes por los rewies a veces no da tiempo por más que uno lo intente, Sasuke no quiere matar a Hiashi pero no conoce la palabra sutileza pero al final todo salió bien ¿no?

**Yuhi-uchija: **ahhh gracias haras que me sonroje el final llego y espero que te haya gustado, kishi tenia que poner a Hinata con naruto pero para nosotros siempre estará mejor con Sasuke, sakura me importa tan poco que la olvido

**Hinataotsutsuki-sama****:** tarde un poco pero aquí esta el final y como vez Hiashi no murió

**Anónimo1:** gracias gracias, Sasuke entendio la indirecta eso fue inteligente de su parte, bueno ya viste lo que paso con Hiashi y si conocerá a sus nietos

**Anónimo2:** gracias aquí esta el final espero que al leerla de nuevo te siga gustando

**KiraNekoLove:** gracias por tus palabras haces que sonroje si me encanta el sasuhina y aunque kishi no los puso juntos son la mejor pareja que puede haber no dejare de escribir espero que te sigan gustando mis locuras nos vemos pronto


	51. Epilogo

Y este es el epilogo ubicado unas décadas después espero que les guste y nos vemos abajo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**"El amor es nuestro verdadero destino. No encontramos el sentido de la vida nosotros solos, lo encontramos con alguien más"**_

_**Thomas Merton**_

Epilogo

Frente a la puerta de aquella habitación seis figuras se mantenían de pie impasibles esperando, tres pares de ojos blancos, tres más negros, todos compartiendo la misma sangre tan iguales como diferentes, a cada lado de la puerta como celosos guardianes se encontraban los mayores, los primogénitos como los habían llamado en la aldea con 22 años a la derecha Tsuki Uchiha Hyuga de cabellos azulados tan largos como los de su madre, marco perfecto de su delicado rostro, labios pequeños y carnosos, nariz afilada y delgada, grandes y negros ojos protegidos por una espesa y larga cortina de pestañas y unas delgadas y delineadas cejas, piel clara sin duda herencia Hyuga, cuerpo de proporciones perfectas usa una blusa azul de manga larga de escote en V con el emblema Uchiha en la espalda y el Hyuga en el hombro izquierdo, que se une gracias al porta shuriken en su cintura a la falda negra que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla abierta a los costados para facilitar el movimiento, sandalias ninja a juego y la banda de konoha atada al cuello. A la izquierda Yue gemelo de Tsuki con el mismo cabello azul pero corto y rebelde, enormes ojos perlas y piel clara, sus rasgos ligeramente más toscos no le restan belleza, al contrario le otorgan un aire andrógino que atrae a hombres y mujeres por igual, ayudado por el hecho de que esconde su bien trabajado cuerpo bajo la enorme ropa usa una chamarra en combinación de blanco y azul apenas abierta para dejar ver el cuello de la playera de malla bajo de ella, pantalones gris oscuro, el porta shuriken en el muslo derecho, sin faltar las sandalias y claro la banda atada en su frente.

Al lado de Tsuki se encontraban hablando entre sí dos varones de 17 años, los siguientes en la línea de los Uchiha Hyuga de cabellos negro azabache y piel ligeramente más oscura Itachi y Kiyoshi, ambos poseían una belleza que no desentona con la de sus hermanos mayores, parecidos a su padre con ojos grandes una barbilla delgada pero no por eso menos masculina, nariz recta y labios delgados y un cuerpo bien definido. Itachi utiliza el cabello corto con un mechón rebelde que cae sobre su ojo derecho, viste una pantalón gris oscuro, una playera azul de manga larga sobre esta el chaleco reglamentario y unas sencillas sandalias, su porta shuriken en la pierna izquierda otro más en su cadera, la banda atada en su brazo izquierdo. Kiyoshi en cambio usaba el cabello largo atado en una cola baja tal y como el homónimo de su hermano, viste una chaqueta color crema parecida a la que portara su tío Neji en la adolescencia, la banda en el brazo derecho al igual que su porta shuriken pero esté en su pierna, un pantalón negro y sandalias a juego completa su vestimenta.

Al lado contrario, junto a Yue las que se encontraban eran dos adolescentes de 13 años las más pequeñas de la familia Uchiha Hyuga, habiendo heredado el cabello castaño no desentonaban respecto a los demás, al contrario las volvía la joya de la corona dentro del renacido clan Uchiha, a Kasumi el cabello no le llega más allá de los hombros con las puntas ligeramente curvadas hacia dentro delineando el delgado rostro una nariz pequeña ojos grandes y labios pintados de rojo color que solo acentuaba su apetecible constitución, viste sandalias altas que prácticamente se unen a la licra negra que llega a sus pantorrillas, una falda que llega a medio muslo el porta shuriken del lado derecho, en su cintura la banda de la aldea, una blusa de malla debajo de la cual solo lleva un top azul cubriendo lo necesario, por lo cual puede apreciarse sin mucho esfuerzo el bien proporcionado cuerpo herencia de su madre. Sayuri siendo gemela idéntica de Kasumi se diferencia de esta por pequeños detalles: usa el cabello largo al recogido en una cola alta con algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro, no usa labial y su ropa aunque atrevida es menos reveladora estando compuesta por unos short hasta diez centímetros arriba de su rodilla, la banda atada en su cadera del lado izquierdo, una blusa de malla bajo otra de amplio escote que dejaba notar el nacimiento de sus senos y sandalias altas.

Cada tanto uno de los presentes miraba la puerta en espera de que alguien saliera por ella, se alternaban como si de un orden pactado se tratara, el tenso silencio no les ayudaba ya que a pesar de la serenidad de su rostro la angustia los carcomía por dentro

**- Deberíamos tocar - **por fin rompió el silencio una de las castañas

**- No - **debatió su gemela con determinación **- papá dijo que nos llamaría si fuera necesario - cuatro** pares de ojos se fijaron en la plática de las menores quienes no se percataron de ello

**- Lo sé es solo que no soporto estar aquí sin hacer nada - **suspiro la primera, mientras clavaba su mirada en su contraparte **- al menos podríamos pensar en que vamos a hacer cuando papá nos llame - **

**- haremos lo que tengamos que hacer - una** tercera voz intervino, las castañas levantaron la mirada para ver al mayor de los varones dado que fue él quien hablo

**- Yue-nii - lo** llamo Sayuri **- ¿qué va a pasar cuando… cuando… mamá… se vaya? - con** dificultad pudo formular la pregunta aun sabiendo que todos lo tenían en mente

**- Seguiremos adelante - **esta vez fue Tsuki quien intervino en la conversación **- Sera duró pero si no lo hiciéramos no mereceríamos ser sus hijos - **sus palabras eran duras pero de alguna manera esperaba que le dieran consuelo a sus hermanos

**- Al menos debemos agradecer que está aquí y no en alguna misión - **fueron las palabras de Kasumi a quien los demás miraron con asombro **- ¿Qué? saben que digo la verdad - **

Un leve amago de risa se escuchó entonces **- Nadie lo niega Kasumi es solo que si a veces eres demasiado franca - **señalo uno de los gemelos de en medio

**- ¿acaso eso es malo? Kisyoshi-nii - **pregunto con falsa inocencia la castaña haciendo que a todos se les dibujara una sonrisa

**- Claro que no Kasumi-chan, es parte de tu encanto - **fue Itachi quien contesto además de acercarse a la menor para revolver su cabello **- Pero, Sayuri-chan tiene un punto ¿no deberíamos hacer algo mientras esperamos? - **acoto dirigiéndole una mirada a los mayores

**- Tsuki eres la cabeza del clan ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? - **las palabras de Yue sorprendieron los menores ya que a pesar de su personalidad tranquila y tímida siempre que tomaban una decisión era el quien asumía el liderazgo.

Tsuki miro a su gemelo y solo hizo una mueca sabía estaba haciendo, le estaba legando la responsabilidad tal y como se lo dijo años atrás, escudándose en que el líder debería tener, el sharingan como doujutsu primario.

Tsuki miro a su gemelo y solo hizo una mueca sabía lo que hacía, le estaba legando la responsabilidad tal y como se lo dijo años atrás, escudándose en que el líder debería tener, el sharingan como doujutsu primario

**- Es pronto para hablar de ello Padre un es el líder, pero si así lo quieren - **sentencio con solemnidad la Uchiha, luego dirigio su mirada a los menores **- No vamos a decir nada hasta que todo haya pasado - **los cuatro Uchiha restantes la miraron con suspicacia por lo que tuvo que aclarar **- Si damos aviso en este momento todos querrán pasar a verla y al menos yo no pienso compartir mi tiempo - **ante tales palabras el resto de los presentes asintió en señal de comprensión dando por terminada la platica

/

En la cama yace la figura de una mujer con sus largos cabellos desparramados en la almohada, sus ojos cerrados y un gesto de tranquilidad que jamás dejaría adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, lentamente abrió sus ojos y paseo la mirada por el lugar hasta dar con su objetivo allí en una silla justo a su lado un maduro hombre se mantiene impasible con un libro entre sus manos su mirada perdida entre las paginas no le permiten notar que ha despertado hasta que esta estira su mano apretando ligeramente su muñeca

**- Sasuke-kun - **lo llamo con un hilo de voz que el pelinegro apenas escucho

**- No te esfuerces, aún es temprano puedes dormir un poco más- **contesto él acercándose a ella y besando su frente

**- Si duermo ahora tal vez ya no despierte - **replico con un poco más de fuerza en su voz a la vez que se levantó levemente para quedar recargada en la cabecera **- además estoy cansada de estar en la cama - **un bufido fue la respuesta que obtuvo por parte del hombre lo que le causo una ligera risa a la mujer **- ¿Qué crees que están haciendo? - **pregunto de repente dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta

**- Esperando como centinelas - **contesto con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios cosa que hizo reír más a la mujer

**- En eso se parecen a ti - **una mirada de incredulidad fue lo que recibió de parte del hombre quien tomo asiento a su lado en la cama **- dormiste en esa silla durante nueve meses solo para no quitarme la vista de encima - **aclaró

**- Tres meses por embarazo - **replico él con la mirada fija en ella quien aún sonreía **- fue poco comparado con lo que tuviste que pasar - **suspiro y con su mano acaricio la mejilla de la mujer **- Con Yue y Tsuki ni podias ni ver un vaso de agua porque te daba asco, de Itachi y Kiyoshi se te hincharon tanto las piernas que apenas podías caminar y con Kasumi y Sayuri estuviste hospitalizada, durante días, y yo no podía hacer nada - **le aclaro con una tierna sonrisa. La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa con ternura, luego se estiro ligeramente roso sus labios con los contrarios

**- Bueno entonces deberías dejarlos entrar antes de que empiecen a espiarnos - **agrego Hinata una vez que se separaron

**- No creo que se atrevan - **Soltó socarronamente haciendo referencia a un incidente suscitado cuando las gemelas cumplieron siete años, ante su comentario la pelinegra se sonrojo nuevamente pero se compuso al verlo levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a la puerta

Cuando la puerta se abrió seis figuras entraron a la habitación, se enfilaron hacia la cama donde se encontraba la mujer, las menores treparon a la cama acomodándose a cada lado de la mayor recargando su cabeza muy cerca del su pecho, los siguientes en orden ascendentes se sentaron a cada esquina de la cama como sigilosos vigilantes por últimos los primogénitos se ubicaron justo al lado de cama de pie, mientras Sasuke se quedó parado junto a la puerta después de cerrarla.

Hinata acaricio la cabeza de sus hijas menores y luego sonrió al resto **- ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí?- **pregunto aparentando molestia **- Acaso nadie en esta casa piensa cumplir con sus deberes - **añadió haciendo que una media sonrisa apareciera en los rostros de sus hijos

**- Ya terminamos con los deberes de casa - **digo Sayuri levantando la cabeza para ver a su madre

**- Y el Naruto-oji dijo que podíamos tomarnos el tiempo que necesitáramos a menos que hubiera una emergencia - **termino la explicación Yue con su sonrisa igual a la de la mujer

**- Pues ¿qué hora es?- **pregunto sorprendida la mujer

**- Pasado el mediodía - **aclaro Sasuke encaminándose al resto de su familia

**- No debiste dejarme dormir tanto - **protesto de nuevo la pelinegra mayor

**- Entre más descanses más pronto te recuperaras - **alejo el patriarca Uchiha

Desde la cama Hinata negó con la cabeza **- Sabes que eso no sucederá - **sus palabras hicieron que la tristeza se instalara en los ojos de todos los presentes **- Vamos no pongan esa cara, mi corazón se debilita a cada momento pero eso no significa que debamos estar tristes - **su dulce voz resonó en la habitación haciendo que todos le miraran **- Soy feliz, me case con un hombre al que amo y me ama, tuve 6 maravillosos hijos que no han hecho otra cosa que enorgullecerme, una relación familiar que cualquiera envidiaría y mientras pueda me mantendré activa como ninja - **el mini discurso pronunciado emociono a los mencionados aunque solo algunos dejaron que se notara, en Yue y Sayuri una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, Itachi una visible sonrisa **- Aun así no deberían estar aquí - **volvió a reprenderlos **- Yue, Kiyoshi y Kasumi, le dijeron a Kotaro que entrenarían con él en cuanto tuvieran tiempo así que vayan y cumplan su promesa - **los mencionados iban a replicar sin embargo la mujer no se los permitió **- no es una sugerencia, no los quiero aquí vayan y ayuden a su primo - **sin poder agregar palabra alguna los tres se acercaron a ella para darle un beso y se marcharon, al momento que salieron de la habitación los tres Uchiha menores restantes no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada solo para recibir una mirada furiosa de su madre **- Ustedes tampoco están limpios - **señalo a su hija mayor **- Tsuki, deberías estar en la mansión Hyuga ayudando a Shiroki a reparar el desastre que hicieron la última vez que decidiste "ayudarlo" con los gemelos - **la sonrisa se desvaneció de los labios de la chica, quien frunció el ceño pero se marchó sin replicar **- Itachi… - **llamo a su hijo pero antes de que lo reprendiera el tomo la iniciativa

**- Lo sé dije que enseñaría a Sayuri-chan a usar el genjutsu correctamente - **Ante las palabras del chico la mujer asintió con una sonrisa **- Vamos Sayuri-chan, si no obedecemos mamá va a cerrar nuestros puntos hasta que no podamos movernos - **la castaña miro a su hermano y a su madre, luego asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro para tomar la mano del mayor y salir de la habitación

Cuando solo quedaron dos personas en la habitación fue que Sasuke se acercó a su mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro **- Sabes que se quedaran en el patio trasero hasta que decidan que es suficiente tiempo para decir que cumplieron con lo que pediste - **dicho esto tomo asiento en la cama junto a la mujer

**- Lo sé - **le confirmo Hinata **- pero quería un momento a solas para despedirme - **agrego mientras se recargaba en el hombro masculino

**- No lo digas - **sentencio él con voz ronca

**- No podemos tapar el sol con un dedo, me estoy muriendo Sasuke, nos guste o no es la verdad - **tomo su mano con la suya mientras hablaba sin mirarlo **- Para cuando comencé el tratamiento era tarde, ¿Por qué crees que nos dieron vacaciones indefinidas a todos? ¿Por qué los niños no se alejan demasiado aunque tiene lugares en donde estar?, el final está cerca lo saben tan bien como yo, por eso quiero estar un momento a solas contigo necesito decirte todo lo que no me he atrevido en estos largos años. - **concluyo mientras se recargaba más en él

**- No necesitas decir nada, Hinata … - **a

**- Tal vez no te lo parezca pero déjame hablar - **le interrumpió la pelinegra mientras se acodaba sobre su pecho **- nunca he sido tan feliz como cuando entraste en mi vida, me dejaste saber mi propio valor, me diste el valor de enfrentarme a un pasado que me aterraba, me amaste incluso cuando yo misma no me amaba - **sonrió aunque él no podía mirarla y apretó más su mano **- y como si fuera poco me diste la familia que siempre desee, por todo eso no puedo sino darte las gracias, gracias Sasuke - **seguía sin verle pero no era necesario ella sabía que sin duda el hombre lloraba **- Sé que vas a estar triste, que me extrañaras tanto como yo a ti pero debes ser fuerte, como siempre has, como me enseñaste a ser, ya no estaré junto a ti pero siempre estaré contigo - **hizo una pausa y le dirigió una mirada a su marido **- Te amo Sasuke, siempre será así aun si no estoy aquí - **separo su mano de la contraria llevándola hasta las mejillas del hombre donde seco sus lágrimas tomando su rostro y lo obligo a besarla

Después de lo que pareció un largo tiempo separaron sus labios pero mantuvieron juntas sus frentes, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la compañía del otro **- Hinata - **susurro Sasuke con voz aterciopelada cosa que causo escalofríos en la mujer **- También hay algo que quiero decirte - **ninguno abrió los ojos, Hinata puso su dedo sobre sus labios pidiendo con ello que no hablara, el hombre dejo tomo su mano y la retiro de ellos **- Hablaste, es tiempo de que yo lo haga - **sin soltar su mano la llevo a sus labios y la beso **- Podría debatir todo lo que dijiste porque me has dado mucho más de lo que yo te pude dar - **realizo una pausa pero no por gusto sino porque ella volvió a besarlo **- Te amo Hinata - **susurro contra los labios de la mujer **- A pesar de todos nuestros años juntos nunca te lo había dicho, pero te amo - **repitió con voz suave sin embargo no hubo respuesta por parte de ella, el hombre abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de ella sus ojos cerrados sus labios ligeramente abiertos pero con una sonrisa en ellos **- Hinata - **la llamo sin respuesta **- Hinata - **volvió a llamar con el mismo resultado **- Hinata - **la histeria se apoderaba de su voz mientras repetía una vez más su nombre y cuando la tomo por sus hombros fue que lo acepto ella se había ido...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien si no me quieren matar todavía espero sus comentarios. Sobre la sorpresa bueno pasen a fases de luna lean y espero que les guste

Puntos que tal vez necesiten aclaración

Shiroki: hijo de Neji y Tenten tiene dos hermanos menores

Kotaru: hijo de Kiba y Hanabi (por si no lo habían deducido) y si se lo preguntan, si tiene ojos Hyuga u olfato Inuzuka

Los ojos de los Uchiha Hyuga en cada par de gemelos uno nació con ojos blancos y otro con ojos negros sin embargo son capaces de cambiarlos a voluntad es decir Tsuki nacio con los ojos negros por lo que el sharingan es su doujutsu primario sin embargo puede volver sus ojos blancos para usar el byakugan lo mismo con yue el byakugan es su doujutsu primario pero si lo necesita sus ojos se vuelven oscuros hasta que el sharingan aparece

Rewies:

**JenSchiffer****:** bueno aunque Hiashi no es un anciano tampoco es tan joven como para que no le afecte, bueno Sasuke es tierno a su manera, bueno como ya leíste mate a Hinata espero que no me odies mucho los bebés crecieron bien y no fueron los únicos

Akane-chan17: oh gracias gracias mira que me costo, a Sasuke no le gusto lo de la abstinencia pero después la paso peor, Sasuke y Hanabi son demasiado parecidos así que solo pueden llevarse de esa manera, Hiashi quiere a sus hija aunque se porte como un bastardo y no sepa demostrarlo pero necesitaba que Hinata lo supiera ante de que se alejara y lo alejara de sus nietos, oh no te preocupes se que sigue allí leyendo asi como puedes estar segura que yo lo hago aunque no te comente, espero que el epilogo te haya gustado

**n.n:** pues si se acabo aunque no lo creas espero que esto también te haya gustado nos seguimos leyendo espero

**Chikara No Art****:**espero que hayas respirado mientras escribías no quiero que mueras y me quede sin lectora, bien este es el final de luna ya viste a sus hijos, espero que el epilogo te haya gustado, gracias a ti por leer mis locuras y decir que te gusta nos leemos pronto

**Uchiha Hyuga hinata:** si no es un anciano pero a Hiashi ya no pueden darle esas noticias de sopetón, gracias los que lloraron sakura y naruto, no quería hacerte llorar con esa escena pero eso quiere decir que algo hice bien, espero que el epilogo no haya desentonado con el final

**Makaa-chan:** que bueno que te gusto espero que este también te haya gustado nos leemos pronto

**Zumekqi:** me alegra tu felicidad por encontrarme, aunque un público allá paso más aquí,básicamente me mude para aca, asi que aquí me veras mucho gracias por tus palabras eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, nos leemos pronto y espero que te haya gustado el epilogo

**Karla-eli-chan:** naruto pudo haber terminado de muchas maneras pero ¿Sasuke y sakura? Eso fue un golpe bajo por parte de kishi, me alegra que guste y espero que sea lo mismo con el epilogo nos leemos pronto

**danu22**: si el tiempo nunca alcanza, bueno creo que la explicación se dio por si sola espero que con todo el epilogo haya sido de tu agrado nos vemos pronto. Sasuke desconoce la palabra sutileza

**Sara-chan: **el siguiente fic está en producción pero deberás espera un poco mientras puedes ir viendo fases de luna, gracias tus palabras hacen que me sonroje, no te preocupes si tardas en comentar a veces las cosas se ponen contra nosotros mientras leas mis locuras yo soy feliz nos seguiremos leyendo muy pronto Garcia (si vez mentes criminales sabras porque te lo digo) nos vemos pronto sara-chan

**KiraNekoLove:** con palabras de como esas como dejar de escribir, el sasuhina existirá siempre no importa lo que diga kishi o el mundo mientras nosotras lo queramos el sasuhina será verdad


End file.
